


Truth and Consequences

by bronzetaraj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, History, Pack Family, Running, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 256,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzetaraj/pseuds/bronzetaraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Raving", the group decides that the only way they are all going to make it out alive is to start telling the truth. This truth brings about realizations, life changes and above all a new pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am new here at AO3, I have posted this over at fanfiction.net but I wanted to put it here as well because this place is amazing. It is the first thing I have ever written so I hope you all enjoy it! I loved that little scene at the end of "Raving" with Derek watching over Scott so that is where is picks up from,

Chapter 1- A Beginning

Derek was exhausted as he scrolled through Scott's phone looking for Allison's number. Sighing, he finds it and hit's send, after three rings a whispered response answers,

"Scott, this is not really,"

"Allison, this is Derek, you need to come to the vet's office now," Derek cuts her off.

"Why do you have,"

"If you love him, just get here," he cuts her off again, hanging up before she can respond. Picking up his own phone, he sends a text to the pack and, on second thought, to Stiles and Lydia-

Meet at Dr. Deaton's office-NOW. 

He knew he would not get a response from them, but he didn't expect Lydia to show at all, but, it was time to let her in on the secret—she was going to be important, even if Derek didn't know how yet. She was the only person he had ever heard of who was bitten by an Alpha and survived human. The girl was special, and it was time that they all stopped lying to each other.

Looking at Scott, Derek took a deep breath, Scott was not doing well and the vet was not sure how much he could do for him. For now he was comfortable, but Derek could hear the struggle in his lungs to take a breath, the damaged lung tissue that was not healing. Derek hadn't lied to Scott when he told Scott they were brothers; they were and it was time that Derek started acting like it.

Hearing the door jingle he smelled Allison before he saw her. There was always a touch of Kate in her scent, a grace note of fire and earth that had defined the woman who haunted Derek. He had noticed it the first time he met her, it took him longer than it should have to make the connection. He hadn't seen Alison since the night Kate died, in the very house that she had murdered most of his family. The darkest parts of Derek actually missed the grinning red haired girl he had lost that day, the day his family died and he had smelled Kate over the smell of fire and flesh and death. Taking a deep breath, Derek was shocked at Allison's scent. Before he could think on it, his thoughts were interrupted by her gasp.

Looking over he saw her—hands covering her mouth, trying to hold back a sob, brown eyes pooling as she saw Scott. "What, um" she tried to collect herself as she addressed Derek, reaching for Scott's hand needing to touch him, "What happened, I saw him at the party and he was fine, did Jackson,"

"No," he cut her off harshly, "This was your mother." Allison's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened but no sound came out. She looked as if she would faint any second. Derek continued, having no time to coddle an Argent, "your mother hit him with a car from what I can tell, then she trapped him in a room with a Wolf's Bane vaporizer. His body reacted to it much like an asthma attack; every breath was poisonous. She wanted him to die, but to have a plausible excuse for natural causes. Dr. Deaton says that she damn near succeeded. His body is not healing properly. The poison is still in his system and his body can't heal until it is out."

"Oh God, your wrong, my mom would never," she began.

"Save it, your mother is just as much a hunter as your father. I'm sure they have told you, the men are soldiers, the women are leaders—your mother has been a wolf hunter shot caller for years. Do not delude yourself Allison."

"But, why" she was crying hard, but Derek didn't relent, he needed her to see that there was not one in her family who was untouched by the hate and violence that ran through their veins.

"Because, Allison," he said her name like she was a very small child, "she hates him. She hates him because of what he is, because of what I am, because of what all of us are. She hates him because she thinks he is a lower being and he dared touch you. They all hate him. They want you to hate him too."

"I love him. I love so much, but I love them too, they are my family." She sobbed. Derek stood and started to close in on her. He knew he was being cruel. He knew that he didn't hate her. He knew that she wasn't Kate. But she smelled so much like her it was maddening! He needed to tell her. He needed to warn her. He had bitten her mother.

"Allison, I need you to listen to me. Scott howled, that is how I knew he was in trouble. I ran in, your mom attacked me," he took a breath.

"You didn't" she was teetering in hysterics.

"No, your mom is alive, but," he finally makes eye contact with her. She is a scared, broken girl he thinks to himself. "In the fight, I bit her. The full moon is in two days; she will either change or die."

"But she will be alright. I mean, you can teach her, she,"

"Allison," he cut her off, much more gently this time, "Your family, is not going to let her change. They cannot have an Argent who is a wolf. I am so sorry, it was a reaction, I really am so sorry,"

"No," she yells, "No, my father would never allow them to hurt her. He loves her. He will explain,"

"Trust me," he takes her arm, afraid that she is going to fall, "Gerard, will not allow the bloodline or family name to be soiled. Allison there is a lot you don't know. I," before he could finish the thought she succumb to the over whelming emotion of all of this information. Catching her, Derek scoops her up and gently lays her on the exam table opposite Scott. Listening closely to make sure she is breathing Derek hears something he really didn't expect.

"Oh, shit," he whispers leaning in closer. Allison has two heartbeats. This just got a lot more complicated.


	2. A Choice

Allison woke up with a start, shivering and disoriented. The smell of antiseptic and animals filled her nose; she was lying on something cold and hard. Opening her eyes she realized that she was the vet's office that Scott worked at. At the thought of Scott the memories of her conversation with Derek—her mom, Scott, the fact that her mom tried to kill Scott- flooded back to Allison. Sighing she sat up, looking around, realizing she was on an exam table. Looking to her right she sees Scott, still unconscious. Standing on slightly unstable legs, Allison crosses to Scott. He looks pale, his breathing is shallow and even without supernatural powers, Allison can see that his body is struggling to expel the poison. Running her hand over his damp sweaty hair, it occurs to her that this is where he first asked her out, where she first really met him. The memory brought a soft smile to her face and she kissed his ashen forehead.

"Come on Scott, wake up." She urged, pressing her own forehead into his, closing her eyes and whispering against his lips "I just really need to see your eyes right now. I really need for you to be okay. Please fight this poison, fight it for me."

"You're awake," Allison jumps as she hears Derek behind her. Turning around she sees him leaning against the closed door that separates this exam room from the outer office. Something about Derek always put her on edge, she felt like she could never quite relax around him.

Turning around, her hand still in Scott's hair, she ask, "How long will he be like this?"

"I don't know. His body has to cycle the poison out so that it can heal. Until then, it is like he is having a continuous asthma attack."

"That sounds painful," she notes, feeling very detached from the reality that her boyfriend could die and her mother was probably a werewolf or dead.

She hears Derek sigh as he walks a little closer to her. Somewhere in the distance she hears other voices. She feels like she should know them but her brain cannot focus on them enough to identify them.

"Do you know Allison? Does he?" Derek points to her inert boyfriend on the table.

"Know what?" her head is filled with such a fog she barely looks up to reply.

"Oh God, you don't do you?" Derek mutters, "Allison you're pregnant."

The words float around in Allison's mind for a few moments before she registers them. They are meaningless, unconnected. She runs her fingers through Scott's hair again rubbing her thumb over his left eyebrow. Derek gently takes her wrist, pulling her away from Scott, making her face him. His green eyes boring into her brown ones, making her focus, "Allison, you are pregnant."

"H-how do you know?" She had only begun to toy with the idea that she might be pregnant a few days ago; she had never spoken the words out loud. How could Derek, a man she barely knew, be telling her that she was pregnant?

"I, well, you smell like-"catching himself, "I have smelt the pheromones that pregnancy lets off before, also, you have two heart beats, so unless you drove a Tardis here, you are pregnant."

"No, I didn't know, I mean I thought about it, but I wasn't sure. No one else knows right?" She was suddenly very aware that he knew more about her own body than she did, and that if Derek did then her boyfriend very well may as well.

"I doubt it, no one else would know what to listen for or what the change in your scent was," he released her arms, to the other side of the table leaning against the counter.

"So that's just another Alpha power—supernatural pregnancy test?" Allison began to pace, "Oh God my parents are going to kill me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Seeing that she was on the cusp of a full scale, teenage girl meltdown, Derek had never been gladder to see Stiles as he busted through the door without knocking.

"So, oh hi Allison, glad to see you, you know, vertical," he gestures at his best friend's girl, sparing only a glance at said unconscious best friend before continuing, "Uh, Derek, we have Lydia all caught up and she has some questions and stuff to add, can uh" he gestures to the door, Derek nods and then says,

"Bring everyone in here, we all have some catch up to play, make sure the doctor comes with you." Stiles nods, a bit taken aback by Allison's silence and Derek's resolve.

"Don't tell them." Allison states quietly.

"I won't, but you need to tell them soon." He keeps his eyes on the floor, lost in his own thoughts.

Seconds later everyone: Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morell amble through the door. What the hell is Ms. Morell doing here? Allison thought. As each member of their odd little group entered they all were drawn to the inert boy on the table, forming a circle around him, Allison at his head and Derek at his feet.

"What the hell is this, the Scooby gang?" Lydia snarls in classic Lydia sardonic form.

Allison chuckles, "so I guess you are all caught up?"

"Yeah, and don't think we will not be discussing that further Allison." Allison blanches at her friends hurt tone. She should have told her the truth long ago.

"Sorry."She whispers, holding her friend's eyes for a moment then, looking up at everyone, "Look, I know that we have all been keeping secrets, lying and hiding facts because we felt like we were on different teams, but this shit has got to stop. All the lies, the omissions, the factions—the only way we all come out of this alive is by working together and being honest with each other about everything. If you cannot handle that, you better walk now. I have lost enough— I- we have got to work together."

Seeing Isaac opening his mouth for a comeback Derek cut him off stating, "I agree, we have more enemies than we know and innocents are dying, now is not the time for petty bullshit beefs. We work together—all of us—and we solve this Kanima problem, then we focus on other issues." He gives Allison a meaningful look. She nods almost imperceptibly.

"First we fix Scott. Doc what is going on," Stiles brings everyone's focus back to the dying boy in front of them and away from Derek and Allison's weird interaction.

"Right now his body is acting as if it is in an asthma attack, his werewolf status is keeping him alive, but he is not healing because the toxin is in his bloodstream.' Sighing, the doctor looked down at the boy, "There is nothing else I can do."

"So, so what, he just, dies," Stiles stammered.

"No, no he does not die, we come up with a way to heal him," Allison is functioning on autopilot; she is focusing on helping Scott because losing him is not an option. Her mother killing the father of her child is not a possibility. She cannot let that be real.

Erica, who looks more scared than Allison has ever seen her, gently takes Allison's hand, squeezing it before looking at Derek," What about what you did to me, when Jackson attacked me in the library, would that work."

Running his hands over his face and then through his hair he groans, "I don't know, the Kanima toxin was blood born, this was inhaled, but at this point, it may be the only option we have."

"Well," the doctor interjected, "as he inhaled the wolf's bane, it entered his respiratory system, as his lungs oxygenized his blood, the toxin entered his bloodstream, so whatever you are talking about might work."

"If we try, there is no guarantee," Derek hesitated.

"Try it," Allison cut him off.

Looking at Stiles, Derek nods and then quietly says, "Get her out of here." Stiles nods, taking Allison by the shoulders and guiding her toward the door.

"Wait, I,"

"Trust me, you need to be outside. Come on Lydia, Ms. Morrell, you guys don't need to be here." Closing the door after them Stiles settles the ladies in the waiting room and listens. It only takes a moment to hear the loud popping that he knows is bone. The silence that follows scares him. Moments later, blood curdling screams rip through the offices and Stiles and Lydia have to hold back a hysterical Allison.


	3. The Road to Safety

After the longest twenty minutes of his life, Stiles relished in the silence in the office. Between Scott's screams as Derek and the pack repeatedly broke his bones through the skin in order to both bleed the toxin out of him and push his werewolf healing into overload combined with Allison's full scale meltdown at the sound of it all, Stiles' nerves were shot. Lydia was still holding on to Allison who had finally calmed down when Scott stopped screaming.

Slowly the door opened and Boyd's kind face peaked through, "Uh, you can see him now, it's not pretty, but, he is asking for you." He addressed Allison but all of the kids rushed through the door as Dr. Deaton exited to join Ms. Morrell.

When they entered the exam room, Scott was wearing scrub pants and a white tee shirt, there were smears of blood on the table and on each of the wolves; it was obvious that the process had been messy. The smell of blood hung heavy in the stagnate air, even for the non- werewolves in the room. Scott was awake, barely, and obviously still in a lot of pain and very weak.

"Allison," he gasps, reaching for her. She dove to him, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Hey," she whispered, her fingers fluttering over his face, "you scared me." Scott just breathed in her scent; listening to her heartbeat, picking it out from the din of sounds in the room. Slowly running his hands through her hair as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his lungs, reassuring herself that he really was still alive. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she started muttering as tears leaked from her eyes, dampening his t-shirt.

"Hey, hey, stop it" he tried to catch her eyes, "this is not your fault, you did not do this," he reassured her once she finally looked into his eyes again.

Everyone else tried not to look too closely at the couple; this was too personal, too intimate. "We will just give you a moment," Lydia stated as she and Erica herded everyone out.

After a few minutes of just holding one another, Allison pulls away; whipping her eyes and helping Scott sit up. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about," he begins, offering the closed door behind her a glace, knowing that the whole group was going to have to have some hard conversations about the challenges that they were currently facing.

"More than you know," she cuts him off, rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone as she steeled herself to say the words that would change their lives and relationship forever. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his warm brown eyes, "Um, Scott, I don't know how to say this, or really how to process this information, but, um, I uh, I'm pregnant."

Scott feels his world spin, and for a moment he thinks that maybe he actually did die. Then he looks at Allison and sees the sadness, fear and vulnerability in her face and he wishes that he was dead. "Uh, what?"

"I'm, we're, having a baby," She repeats, not looking him in the eye.

Slowly he sits up a little more, sliding his right arm around her he pulls her forward. Her head falls to his chest and he kisses the top of her head, resting his chin there. "What are we going do," he mutters aloud.

"My parents will kill you, I," her voice breaks and her body is wracked by sobs, "I feel like I don't even know my parents anymore. I knew they didn't want us together and that they wouldn't support our relationship, but I never really believed that they were going to murder you. They said there was a code, that they didn't murder innocents, but I, my mother tried to kill you. Who the hell does that?" She looks at him again, "I could have lost you Scott. She is my mother, the woman tucked me in and brushed my hair and made my meals, she helped me with my homework and baked brownies for my class every time we moved. She is my mother and I love her but she tried to kill you and I can't reconcile that. She knows I love you and she tried to murder you for dating me. I don't know that woman. I don't know my own family. Everything has been a lie. Mt whole life has been a lie." Allison sobbed. Looking into his eyes once more, she whispered, "Everything has been a lie but you." Scott just held her, rubbing her back and murmuring small comforts. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make this better for her but he hated how helpless that made him feel. He could not control what he was anymore than he could control her family's hate of him but he was worried about what Allison would do when she figured out that, not only did her family want to kill him, they may well soon want to kill the baby inside of Allison. After a few more moments of listening to her cry, he reassured,

"We will get through this Allison. I don't know how, but we will get through this. For now, let's focus on figuring out this Kanima thing and dodging your parents. When you are ready, we will figure out the baby." He takes a breath, as Allison nods,"for what it's worth," he offers her a smile lopsided smile, "I think you will be a great mom."

Allison made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, "Thanks," she wiped under her eyes with a chuckle, "and I think you will make a good Dad. I wouldn't want to have a half werewolf baby with anyone else but you." They both laughed, breaking the tension. They still had a lot of issues to face, but they were in this together.

"So, besides my impending fatherhood, what else happened while I was unconscious?"

"I guess we should rejoin the group and find out" Allison says as she helps him off the table. Scott is still a little shaky on his feet, but he is much better than he was just ten minutes ago and his body was healing by the second.

"Hi guys," Scott said as he entered the lobby holding Allison's hand, "what did I miss?"

"Well, evidently, you are werewolf and so is, like every other weirdo in town. Jackson can't date me because he is having some kind of supernatural existential crisis and is taking out the class of 2006 and I am being stalked by a dead psycho pedo Alpha. Did I miss anything?" Lydia snapped in her matter of fact way looking around the room.

"Well, it looks like Lydia is up to speed." Scott muttered, sitting tiredly in a chair against the wall pulling Allison down on his lap. "Now, we know that Jackson is being controlled by someone, and that they killed Jessica, the wife, but not everyone else. What we don't know is why? We also don't know what the class of 2006 have to do with a murder?"

"Well, when we talked to Jackson/ Kanima, it said that all of the people it had killed were killers and that they killed him. What that means, I have no clue." Stiles offered.

"Wait a minute; Jackson did not kill the wife in the trailer, Jessica?" Lydia asks, everyone shakes their heads in response. "Why?"

"She was pregnant, the baby wasn't a murderer, so Jackson, or the Kanima couldn't kill her. After the baby was born, whoever is controlling him killed her." Derek answered.

"Yeah, but why?" Lydia's eyes flashed with genuine intrigue, "If it was just the baby, Jackson would have killed her after it was born. But we know that he didn't kill her, the master did, which means- either she still didn't fit the criteria or something else stopped him." Lydia continued. "The fact that the master did kill her leads me to believe that there was another reason that Jackson would not or could not kill her. Furthermore, if he is under the control of the master, how was he able to fight that control and spare her? The fractured pack looked at each other, curious and a little chastened that none of them had considered this before now. 

"What do we know about her? I mean, besides her connection to the class of 2006? Is there anything unique about Jessica?" Stiles picks up the line of questioning.

"And what happened to the baby?" Erica whispered, looking around she asks, "Does anyone know what happened to it after Jessica was killed? For all we know someone is after that kid."

"Okay, we need to back track, what do we know about these people and how they are connected? What happened in 2006?" Scott asked, his head clearing a bit from the exhaustion of the night.

"Um, my dad and I found out that they were all in Harris's Chem class. They all graduated in 2006, so they were all the same age." Stiles provided.

"Isaac, what do you know about them? The mechanic, Sean and Jessica, the promoter and your, um, your bother, did they know each other?" Stiles asked, feeling awkward about mentioning Isaac's dead brother.

"Um, Kurt, the mechanic and Joshua worked together at a garage after school. I don't know about the others though. He didn't exactly bring friends around." Isaac answers more or less to the floor, his discomfort at being around this many people very clear.

"Okay, we need to do some research," Stiles rubs his hand over his head, he begins pacing, "Okay, I looked through old yearbooks and Chem class was my only connection. But Melissa, the promoter wasn't listed in that class, so that is a dead end," Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well, that was the year of the fire, so they would have been my sister's class. I have never heard of any of them though." Derek provided feeling a little useless. He had been so focused on trying to stop the Kanima that he had forgone actual research and deductive reasoning in his hunt. Hell, he damn near killed Lydia Martin in his attempts to stop the creature. He knew that in some dark part of himself he had hoped it was Lydia so that he would not be directly responsible for both the Kanima and Jackson. He felt like the fact that he turned Jackson out of spite and cheapened the bit in the process was being punished by making the boy become a killing machine for someone with an agenda. As his thoughts turned dark he was actually grateful for Stiles' interruption.

"Wait, you would have been like a sophomore, you're saying you don't remember any of them? The school is not that damn big," Stiles asked, pausing his pacing to question Derek.

"I was a little preoccupied that year Stiles," Derek growls back before actually thinking about the question, "Wait a minute, there was a wreck that year. Some drunk kids drove off Mercer's Bridge after a party and a girl died. They said that a passenger drowned because she was trapped in the car but everyone else got out and swam to shore just fine. It was the only thing people in town talked about until, well," he left the 'my house burnt down and my whole family died horrible deaths,' hanging, ending with, "I don't remember the girl who died's name though."

In an effort to sway everyone away from the dead Hale family discussion, Stiles continued, "It could be related; maybe a friend or relative trying to get revenge. I will see what I can get out of my dad about the accident, see what he remembers. If we can get a name maybe we can find a connection." 

"Yeah, I'll check with my dad too, see if he handled the insurance report." Erica added from behind the laptop that she was furiously typing away at.

"Okay, I don't know about all of you but I am really tired. How about we break until we get some rest and some new info," Boyd suggested to the tired grumbles of agreement from most of the room.

"Um, actually we have another problem," Derek stopped everyone from dispersing, leaning forward in his seat he looked at the girl still curled into Scott, "um, Allison, you can't go home."

"Wha-," she lifted her head from Scott's shoulder, sighing, she closes her eyes, "I hadn't even thought about that," suddenly returning to reality, she looks to the Alpha she had never trusted for direction.

"Well I mean her mom tried to kill Scott, but she wouldn't hurt Allison, would she?" Stiles scoffed looking between Derek and the couple.

"I bit her." Derek says to the ground more than anyone in the room.

"What!" The human and Erica barked at the same time, causing both Allison and Isaac to flinch.

"I didn't mean to!" Derek threw his hands up, standing he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to explain, "We fought when I went to save Scott, she attacked me, I bit her. It was a reaction to being attacked, nothing more." Looking to the ashen faced girl, he sighed, "I have no idea what state she or the rest of the Argents are in and we can't send Allison in there blind. Not now." He looked to the floor, not wanting to meet the young hunter's face.

"But, they," Lydia started, trying to defend Allison's family for her friends sake.

"No," Allison shook her head and answered quietly, "he's right. My mom tried to kill Scott tonight because she thought we were together. I have no idea what she would do to me before she got bitten and now- the code is out the window, I can't go there. Especially not now," she says more to Scott than the room, both of them unconsciously sliding their hands over her abdomen.

"What do you mean," now" how is this any different from the other times you were told not to see each other and got caught sneaking around?" Stiles asked gearing up for a full on rant.

"Because," Scott piped up for the first time, "before they had only threatened, tonight they actually tried to kill me, and I can't risk sending Allison back into the house because I have no idea how safe she would be."

"Come on they are not going to hurt one of their own. She is still one of them, even if she broke the rules; Daddy's not going to hurt her." Isaac snapped from the darkened corner.

"I may be one of them," Allison locked eyes with Isaac, surprising the room with her moxie, "but I have one of you inside me, and they will never accept that. They may have raised me but I will not put my baby at risk."

"What?" "Huh?" "You're" "You mean" "Is that possible?" Everyone shouted at once.

"You're pregnant?" Stiles asked in an oddly controlled tone, "Like with a fuzzy little werewolf pup?"

"Stiles!" Derek, Allison and Scott all yelled.

"What, like you all weren't thinking it!" He defends himself and from the guilty looks on a few faces he is totally right

"Yes, Stiles, I am pregnant, but that cannot leave this room. My parents tried to kill Scott for dating me, if they find out about this," She paused, rubbing her thumb over be belly, and sighing, "I don't even want to think about what they would do. All I know is this baby would never take it's first breath." Allison looked down as her eyes filled with tears again as Scott pulled her to his cheast, rubbing her back while she tried to calm down.

"Okay, here is the plan," Derek stood, taking charge of the situation,"Scott, you are no safer at home than Allison is and to be honest you are not strong enough to protect yourself or anyone else. Allison, do you Argents still carry an emergency pack in the car?" Derek shocks Allison with his knowledge of her family's habits; they would have a long talk about that one day.

Nodding cautiously she answers, "Yeah, I have one in my car now."

"Okay, take that and have Stiles drive you to the tunnel. Leave your car here, it is traceable. You can leave your parents a note if you would like, but no cell phones or anything else with a GPS. Boyd, go to Scott's house and pack him a bag of necessities. I will meet you at the tunnel in 20 minutes. Lydia, you are with me, I need your help with something before they leave. Erica, you need to pack a bag as well, you are going with Allison and Scott."

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Scott asked.

"A safe house. I will explain when we get there. Now go people." At the Alpha's order, everyone jumped into action. Little did they know that this night was just beginning. 


	4. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little nervous about this chapter because this is where shit starts to get weird (well, weirder for a story about werewolves). I hope you all enjoy the ride; I assure you there is a reason for these slight reality leaps. Just so you know- I am also playing a bit with the timing. I really did not realize after I started the story (episode about the party) that the show's time frame had the entire series one and two so far take place over like a month. I am working from the stand point that it has been five or six months since the beginning of school and Allison moving to town. There are a few other changes that I am making, but I don't want to spoil anything so I will mention them as they become important. Thank you for reading! Please post a comment below!

Chapter 4

As everyone scattered to follow orders, Lydia walked over to Derek, crossing her arms and looking up at him in an ol' so condescending way, "So oh, mighty Alpha, why is it that you need me?"

"I need your giant brain." He condescended right back, "You're right, I think that this baby is important and we need to figure out why. In order to do that we have to figure out what happened to it."

"Her," they hear a voice behind them, turning to look at Erica, "the baby is a her, she is still in the hospital according to their records, but she is not in the maternity ward, she is in a room. They are waiting for a spot in foster care to open up because no family has come forward."

"And how could you know that eyeliner?" Lydia snapped. She was about an hour overdue for a snack, a shower and a nap and this night did not seem to be getting any shorter.

"Because," Erica rolled her eyes, "You're not the only smart chick in the room. While you all were talking, I hacked her hospital files."

"Can you see the medical records for the baby or for Jessica?" Lydia was suddenly interested in the pink laptop that Erica was holding.

"No, it's weird," Erica crinkled her forehead as she focused in the screen, her frustration clear, "I can see some it, but big chunks of it are sealed or erased," looking to Lydia, all earlier trace a bitchy snark gone, replaced by academic pursuit, "you would have to get the original file to see anything of import. Someone is working hard to hide something about these two."

"Erica, can you hack the security cameras at the hospital?" Derek asks a plan forming as he removes his coat and walks toward the supply closet.

"Yeah, but what do you need, if I play with them too much someone will notice." She answers Derek without ever looking up from the screen, their easy rapport giving Lydia an insight into the relationship between the two-- they interacted like siblings, all of the oversexed aggression that Erica played at with the others was absent with the Alpha.

Derek tossing a set of peach scrubs at Lydia broke her from her observation of the wolves, she nearly missed him grabbing a pair of blue scrubs for himself before instructing the girl," You are going to come with us. Lydia and I need access to the hospital, I will get her paper file and Lydia will grab the baby's chart from her room."

Spinning to face him, blocking his path, Lydia yelped, "What? You want me to steal hospital files? I am so not committing a felony for you people." She was seething at his assumption that she would just break the law because he said so!

Looking down at the angry redhead poking him in the chest with her finger, Derek repressed the urge to laugh at her--mostly because he felt that they actually needed her for this to end well. Leaning down to her level he tried to keep the condescension out of his voice, "Look, I get it, but someone is after that kid; it is only a matter of time before the master tries to get at her. She might be the key to solving this and we need to have as much information as possible about her in order to find out why she was spared and her mother was not. "

Spinning on her heel and marching towards the bathroom in a huff Lydia did not respond. While she understood why they had to do thins she also knew that stealing medical records would not look good on her MIT application. Sighing as she changed, she could only think that she would be happier if they were still lying to her!

Emerging from the bathroom in a God awful set of scrubs that made her look like a giant lipstick, Lydia joined Derek, now sporting blue scrubs and somehow making it work for him (bastard!) and Erica who was steady hacking in the car, rolling her eyes she huffed, "Ugh, let's just get this over with!" before dropping into the seat with her arms crossed.

Once they arrived at Beacon Hills Hospital, Derek looked at Lydia, "Okay, are you ready?"She rolled her eyes in return. Sighing Derek looked to Erica in the rearview.

She nodded, "The baby is in room 433, her chart should be there, paper records are in the subbasement, room S47." Erica answered.

"Okay, I am going to go grab some stuff and Jessica's paper file, I will meet you back here, avoid people as much as you can, visiting hours have ended and the hospital is running on a skeleton night shift that has just come in. Stick to the back stairways and exits."

"Okay, I have looped the cameras; you have exactly twelve minutes before anyone should notice anything, go!"

Lydia and Derek quickly entered through a back stairwell, Lydia jogging up to the 4th floor and Derek running downstairs to the basement where records are kept. Entering the 4th floor, Lydia is glad to see that the baby's room is just opposite the stairwell and that there is no one around. Walking quietly across the hall she slips into the room, gently closing the door behind her. Looking around for the chart she sees the baby sleeping in a plastic bassinet, the chart clipped to the end of it. Honestly, Lydia is creeped out by babies. They were smelly, and loud and gushy. As she moves to grab the chart she hears someone muttering to themselves in the hall. Chancing a peek, she sees and orderly wondering down the hall, just past him, she spots Jackson exiting the elevator at the other end of the hall, looking, for lack of a better term, possessed. Sucking in a breath she looks back to the baby, as Jackson approaches the nurse's station, the baby starts to fuss. "Of freaking course!"

Moving to the bassinet, Lydia looked down with a sigh, locking eyes with the infant, Lydia was filled with an overwhelming calm, not unlike when Peter communicated with her. Making a snap decision, she slides her arm under the fussy baby, pulling her to her chest. Shockingly the baby quieted and snuggled into her chest. Grabbing the chart, Lydia noticed the name "Isabel" written at the top.

Looking around, Lydia realized that if she is going to steal a baby, she better steal some stuff to take care of her. Opening the cabinet she grabs a hospital bag and starts filling it with diapers, wipes, formula samples and bottles that are stuck in the resupply cabinets. Pillaging some more she finds a few rough cotton baby blankets and shoves them in the bag too. Peeking out the door again she sees Jackson disappearing around the opposite corner. Taking a deep breath she pushes the door open and runs to the stairwell. Easing the door close she ran as quickly as possible down the stairs with a baby in her arms. Busting through the back door, Derek has the car waiting. Opening the door, she jumps in slamming the door, "Let's go!"

"What the actual fuck!" Derek yells at Lydia staring at the baby in Lydia's arms. The last thing he needs is one more problem.

"Jackson's in there, he is trying to hurt her, if she is so damn important then we better take her with us or she is going to end up dead too!" Lydia whisper yelled.

"Erica," he growled looking at her typing in the back seat.

"On it," she replies. "Okay, her tracking anklet is deactivated. I am discharging her in their computer system. They think that she was released to her maternal aunt. According to the school records Stiles found, she actually has a sister, so this will buy us a little time, but someone will catch on soon."

Nodding Derek reaches over, extends a claw and slits her hospital anklet and throws it out of the window as he hits the gas.

The three adults are silent as they drive the short distance to the tunnel.

Pulling the car completely into the tunnel, everyone else is already there when Derek, Lydia and Erica step out of the car. A few gasp are heard when Lydia turns around and everyone sees that she is holding an infant.

"Uh, what the holy hell is that?" Stiles ask pointing at the child in Lydia's arms.

"She is a baby dumbass, and if you don't stop yelling she is going to wake up and I am going to kill you," Lydia answers matter- of- factly never looking up from the little girl in her arms.

"Okay, but why is she here," Stiles continues in a much quieter voice.

"Lydia stole her," Erica snarked.

"Because," rolling her eyes at the female wolf, "she is Jessica's daughter and we need to know what is so special about her. She is connected to all of this and Jackson and his master are after her. We are the only people that can protect her."

Lydia's explanation was interrupted by Boyd running in, "Uh guys, we have a problem," he said panting.

"What," Derek moved to close the door assessing Boyd as he did so.

"Hunters, and a lot of them, at Scott's house, Stiles', Lydia's, Erica's, everyone's house. They are out in force and they don't seem to be playing. I barely got away without them seeing me."

"But they didn't right," Scott asks, pulling Allison close to him.

"No, they caught me and this is actually my ghost" Boyd rolls his eyes.

"Boyd is the most stealth wolf I have ever seen," Derek started, "I didn't haphazardly choose anyone in the pack, each of them had skills that made them special."

"Great, we will discuss you being a proud wolf papa later, but for now we need an exit strategy, like now." Stiles points out.

"If the hunters are watching for us, we are going to have to ditch everything they have seen, so, "Derek mused, tossing a set of keys to Stiles, "You take Scott, Allison, and Isaac there is a GPS in the car, just follow it." Pointing to a dark blue SUV Derek says, "Everyone else, you're with me." Stiles nods as he unlocks the doors to the SUV and everyone climbs in. Derek leads the rest of the group to a black SUV similar to the one Stiles is in. "Lydia, just hold onto the baby for now." She nods, having no intention of putting the baby down. In general, Lydia thought babies were smelly, gross and loud, but something about Isabel was different. She felt connected to her in a way she did not understand.

As they exited the tunnel, Stiles turned one way and Derek turned the other, both attempting to drive slowly and unassumingly, everyone felt the weight of this action. They were leaving everything they had ever known behind for an undetermined amount of time. It seemed like it took forever for each group to get out of town, no one speaking. Driving out of town and into the mountains, the group met back up about fifty miles later. Nearly two hours and a few pit stops to feed and change the baby later they pulled onto a long dirt path into the woods. The path wound back into the woods, ending at a huge log cabin.

"Wow," Isaac muttered as everyone stepped out of the cars. "Nice digs," Stiles added.

As Derek opened the door and let everyone in they continued to be impressed. The house had a very open floor plan, stairs to the right and the left of the door led to a second floor that overlooked the great room on the first floor. All of the bedrooms were on the second level, but the living area, kitchen and dining area were one open space on the first floor. The walls were all exposed wood and glass creating a warm, yet open effect.

"Everyone find a room, we all need to get some rest and then in the morning we will talk game plan." Derek addressed the group wearily before walking to the only bedroom on the first floor through a door off the kitchen. "Okay so, how are we going to divide the rooms up," Stiles started, walking up the stairs after everyone else.

"Allison and I are together," Scott murmured opening the first door to the right of the stairs.

"Isaac and I will bunk together," Boyd offered seeing that they were going to be a room short.

"Okay," Stiles said more to himself than anyone else.

Lydia opened the door to the left of Scott and Allison's door never putting down Isabel or the bag of baby stuff that she stole from the hospital. Erica took the next room, Isaac and Boyd the next and then Stiles took the last room just off the right stairwell.

Closing the door behind them Scott turned to Allison with a deep sigh. He could not ever remember being this exhausted. Without even turning on the light, he pulled her to him, kissing her hair and then leading her to a four poster bed in the middle of the room. Pulling back the blankets, Scott kicked off the shoes and socks that he had put on before they left the vet's office and pulled the white t- shirt over his head. Allison was doing much the same, kicking her shoes to the side of the bed, she walked over to the bag Scott had dropped by the door and took out one of his t- shirts that she had stolen at some point. Stripping out of everything else, she pulled his shirt over her head and blindly walked to the bed. Crawling under the covers, she curled into Scott, who wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, mumbling "I love you," before they both fell asleep.

Next door, Lydia fed and changed Isabel before settling them both down into the double bed. The baby, already sleeping again, snuggled against Lydia as she dosed off. All of the other kids found sleep quickly, only Derek was still awake. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes as he made a phone call he never wanted to make. "Yeah, we're at the safe house. We are going to have to tell them everything. Yes, everything! No more lies, the only way this works is together. They have to know," he paused, listening again, "Come up tomorrow. Bring her with you. Yeah. Goodnight, Laura."


	5. Who invited the she-Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :-)

Chapter 5  
The sun in her eyes woke Allison the next morning. She had slept hard, yet she was still weary. Too much had happened in the last 24 hours. Hell, too much had happened in the last five months since moving to Beacon Hills. She was tired and scared and—and just lost. She felt like her family, the people who had raised her and protected her were gone, that maybe they had never been real. Her aunt Kate, who was her friend that talked about boys and clothes and kissing with her, was actually a serial killer and she had watched her bleed to death on the floor of the Hale house. Her parents were werewolf hunters. Shit—she lived in a world where werewolves existed now. She was dating one! Feeling a pressure on her abdomen, Allison looked down to see Scott, seemingly asleep with one ear pressed against her low belly.  
The sight made her both smile and shiver in fear. It was sweet that Scott was listening to the baby, but she was barely seventeen and the idea of having a child, of having a person completely dependent on her, was absolutely terrifying. Beyond that, this wasn't your average teen pregnancy; she was pregnant by a werewolf. She had no idea what that meant, or how that was supposed to play out. Her own family wanted to, and had tried to, kill Scott; she knew that they would probably not accept her child. Nothing like this had ever happened before. She truly did not know what was going to happen to her body, how she was supposed to deal with her family or what she was supposed to do about Scott. He was even younger than she was. They had no money, no support and as of now, they more than likely could not go home without one, if not both, of them dying. Stroking her hand down the back of Scott's head, she felt him stir. Turning his head to look at her, his warm brown eyes slid open. With the early morning sunlight reflecting off of his bronze skin and his eyes still soft with sleep Allison was stuck by his beauty. 'Isn't he beautiful' her aunt voice echoed in her head and the image of Derek chained to a wall, beaten and weak filled her mind. Shaking the sound of her aunt's voice out of her head Scott quirked his head in confusion at her gesture, not wanting to explain the roll she played in Derek's torture "What can you hear?" She questioned.  
"Uh, huh?" his voice sounded rough with sleep. Raising her eyebrows and looking at her stomach where he was still resting his chin, Scott realized what she was asking.  
"Um, it is a heartbeat, but it is really fast, like twice as fast as yours. Sometimes, I think I can hear him moving around. It sounds kind of like moving in a swimming pool. It is weird."  
"Him?"  
"Well, him sounded better than "it", "it" makes the baby sound like a," he caught himself.  
Quirking an eyebrow, she ran her hand over his hand again, "a what?"  
Looking down, and then back up meeting her eyes, he whispered, "an animal," Scott looked down, placing a soft kiss on her exposed stomach. Allison had not really thought about it, but Scott was right. She knew that he was afraid that her family only saw him as an animal and that to them, this baby was only an animal. He was probably right, but she really didn't think that she was strong enough to deal with those thoughts right now.  
Allison needed to break this train of thought; she needed to get out of her own head for awhile. She was alive. Scott was alive. They were together and momentarily safe. For now, that had to be enough. She almost lost him twelve hours ago. She did not know what she would have done if her mother would have succeeded. She would have died too. Feeling him press another, slightly less chased kiss to her belly she let out a moan before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him up her body so that she could kiss him properly. A wave of passion swelled within her as she pushed Scott onto his back, never breaking the kiss. Sliding her leg over his hip she broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head leaving her in just her light blue panties.  
"Allison are you sure now is,"  
"Shut up Scott," She cut him off with another kiss reaching for his scrub pants. The reality of him almost dying had settled in and she needed to feel him inside her to prove to herself that he was alright.  
Luckily the early morning and Scott’s sixteen year old hormones agree with her because he was hard by the time that she had stripped him of his pants and boxers. Now completely on board with her plan, even if he was confused with her shift in mood, Scott buried a hand in her hair and pulled her lips to his, kissing her breathless and she slid her hand up and down his length a few times before squaring her hips over his and sinking down with a moan.  
As Allison rode him, Scott forgot that they were in a house of werewolves and let out a series of moans and grunts to match her sighs and cries, thrusting up into her, trying to increase the friction between them but Allison pressed him down into the bed, building a steady slow rhythm that was driving him mad. Reaching between them he pressed his thumb into her clit in time with the rolling of her hips and within a few minutes Allison was gasping and gripping him as her orgasm washed over her. Letting her recover he rolled them and kissed her once more before thrusting into her with long, steady strokes at a much faster pace making Scott decide that his favorite place on earth was inside of Allison. Barely recovered from her first orgasm, Allison’s eyes are glassy as she looks up at him and says, “I love you, I love you so much, I can’t lose you, ever,” she panted as he increased his tempo pushing them both over the edge. Crying out in ecstasy, they came down, both panting, “I love you too Allison, I love you so much,” Scott confessed, his eyes soft and resolute. Kissing him again as they rolled to lay next to each other Allison hoped that this would all be okay. Grinning at Scott she asked, “So, you ready for round two?” Chuckling he rolled her over as she giggled.  
As everyone else finished up breakfast and Boyd and Erica began to clear the dishes, Isaac mumbled  
"Jesus, how long are they going to keep this up!"  
Looking around, Stiles suddenly clued into the significant looks and winces that the wolves had been giving each other all morning, "Wait, you mean that they," he pointed to indicate Scott and Allison's room.  
"Yeah, like all morning," Isaac answered, his annoyance clear.  
"Seriously, all morning," Stiles quirked an eyebrow.  
Erica rolled her eyes, "You know it is actually pretty rude to go on a sex marathon in a house full of wolves THAT CAN HEAR YOU!" she yelled at the upstairs door.  
"Please, even I could hear them; why else do you think I came down stairs at 6 am. I was afraid of scaring Isabel with all of the panting and moaning." Lydia rolled her eyes, "I have got to say though, I would be up to try some werewolf stamina if only you all weren't such losers."  
"What, but, you mean," Damn it he should have taken the bite Stiles cursed himself and Peter’s epic creepiness!  
"Shut up Stiles," Lydia rolled her eyes again.  
Finally, after another hour and some more taunting, Scott and Allison emerge from their room, both freshly showered, hair still damp and skin a little flushed.  
"About freaking time," Erica grumbled, "What were you trying for twins?"  
All traces of breakfast had been cleared and the table was now covered with laps tops and books. Blushing, Scott and Allison shyly approached the table, "what are you guys doing," he asks, peeking at Erica's computer. "Nothing that sounds as fun as what you have been doing," she answers without looking up. Looking thoroughly embarrassed, Allison and Scott blush even more, Allison barring her face is his shoulder.  
"We are trying to find any record for the Kanima throughout history," Derek answers, entering the room with another book. "We need to know what it is, if there is any pattern to its appearance."  
"First we need to establish our problem," Lydia enters the room with an authoritative air and for the first time without the baby.  
"Where is the baby?" Boyd ask, a little taken aback by seeing Lydia without her.  
"She is napping," Lydia answers, pulling out a notebook and a pen, "Now, we have all been hiding things, and ignoring things that we did not think had any connection because we were not working together. We need to lay out every weird thing that has happened in the last five months in order to spot a pattern. Once we find our current pattern, we can create a hypothesis about what is going on and then begin working backwards. Right now, we don't even know how we all fit into this, much less how all of it fits together. So, weird stuff?" She tilts her head like it is the most logical thing ever.  
"Smart girls are hot." Stiles whispers.  
"Um, Derek, you said that you chose each of us for a reason, what were they?" Boyd asked.  
"Well, I needed to add to the pack because the more members in a pack, the stronger ."  
"Yeah, the stronger the Alpha." Stiles scoffed.  
Growling, Derek responded, "Yes, but also, the stronger the members. At the time, I didn't know what was wrong with Jackson and I knew that at anytime another pack could show up and challenge for territory. I needed more members. I watched the school when Scott was turning and Peter was chasing him— during that time, I noticed a few people."  
"Yeah, but why us?" Isaac asked.  
"Isaac, you were a master at appeasing a situation, at controlling your reactions. I could hear your heart rate rise, but you would give no response—that is a useful skill as a wolf. It also made you the antithesis to Jackson, so I knew you were a good potential." Nodding, Isaac was a little shocked at Derek's perceptiveness.  
"Boyd," he turned to the quiet young man, "you were a big guy who could be completely invisible in a crowded room."  
"You picked me because I was a loser that no one would speak to?" the large wolf scoffed.  
"No," Derek looks directly at the young man, seeing the hurt in his eyes, "Not that they didn't want to talk to you, that you controlled your surroundings to an extent that they did not notice that you were there. That level of stealth, matched with your size and strength, I knew that you would be an unstoppable force as a wolf. "  
"I guess that is not so bad," Boyd relented with a shrug.  
"Erica, you were female and we needed a female wolf because they can endure more, but also because of your ability."  
"You mean my epilepsy," she rolled her eyes, still feeling that her epilepsy was a curse in a way that being a werewolf never would be.  
"Not really, I mean not the seizures themselves, but your ability to predict them, yes that was a draw. The auras, they will come in handy as a wolf. Can you still feel them?"  
Looking down she replied shyly, "Yeah, but it is more. I used to get auras about my seizures, but now it is people, places—it is almost like I get an imprint of personality- no- of intent—for lack of a better word." Erica struggled to answer the question clearly because she really didn't understand it herself.  
"I gave each of you a choice, but I chose you because you were unique."  
"At least they got a choice." Scott mumbles.  
Silence descended for a moment before Stiles piped up, "Wait, if Erica gets a warning about her seizures, is that how you knew Scott?"  
"What?" Erica leaned forward. "Wait, when?"  
"In the gym, the day that Derek turned you, that is how I caught you. I was in the locker room changing and I felt, I don't know, I tremor and then a taste, like" Scott stumbled over the description.  
"Like blood," Erica supplied quietly.  
"Yeah," he looked down, still a little uncomfortable with the experience, "like blood. I just knew. I ran into the gym and caught you before you hit the ground. By then, you were already seizing. "  
"Why would that happen? I mean how could he know that?" Allison asked.  
"He has been a Beta longer; maybe he picked up on it?" Isaac pondered.  
"No, she was a human; maybe he picked up on it because it was close to the moon; maybe because, like actual wolves, you all can sense medical conditions?" Lydia proposed.  
"Not to go all Twilight, but do you guys share some type of pact connection? Maybe," Stiles began.  
"Seriously Derek, how in the dark are these kids?" Snarked a woman from the door. She was tall and lean, wearing black skinny jeans, metal heeled stiletto boots and a dark red top with an asymmetrical collar and hemline. Her thick black hair hung in long curls and her green eyes were an exact replica of Derek's eyes. "They don't even know that Scott is not their pack sibling?" She admonished.  
Giving her an appreciative once over, Stiles points at the mystery woman and asks, "Who invited the she- Derek?" His mouth hanging open a bit.  
Rolling his eyes, Derek signed, but before he could reply a flurry of dark auburn hair and a light green coat flew into the room and jumped at Derek, "Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed as he caught her in the air, ignoring the flabbergasted look the rest of the room was giving him.


	6. Daddy who?

Chapter 6  
Ignoring the incredulous looks from everyone in the room Derek snarls, "I was getting to that Laura!" as he hugs the excited little girl in his arms.  
"Laura?" Scott asks raising his eyebrows, "Like your dead sister Laura? What the hell is going on?"  
"Well," Derek begins, only to be interrupted by the whaling of an infant. Rolling his eyes, he looks sharply to Lydia who jumps up and runs up the stairs.  
"Really Derek? Please tell me you didn't" Laura sighs with exasperation, only to be cut off by Stiles, "So not only are you not dead and really hot by the way,” to which Laura smiles a sarcastic thank you, “but your first assumption is that Derek knocked up Lydia? Are we talking about that same sourwolf here?  
Chuckling she quirks an eyebrow at her brother, “Sourwolf? I like it,” crossing her arms she narrows her eyes, “And he always did have a thing for redheads," The brunette rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.  
Scoffing, Derek is not finding the humor of the situation, "Of course I didn't! The baby is, well honestly she is a long story and I really need to get you caught up."  
"Looks like," she glances around at the Betas inhaling deeply. A scent catches and her nostrils flare. Laura moves so fast she blurs as she grabs Allison by the throat and slams her into the wall beside the door, "Tell me dear brother, why the hell is there is an Argent in our safe house? HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING!" she asked in a growl worthy of an alpha.  
"Let her go!" Scott charges her, managing to knock her off her feet and free Allison. Allison slides down the wall, her butt hitting the floor with a thud.  
"Boy do you not know who she is?" Laura growls, pinning Scott to the floor with her hand around his throat.  
"You don't touch her!" He growls back, throwing her off him. They square off, both fully wolfed out. Vaguely, Scott heard crying in the background. Suddenly the fog that always entered his brain when the wolf took over was penetrated. "STOP IT!"  
Feeling himself transform back by force he drops to the ground, looking to his right he notices that Laura has shifted back as well. Looking to the source of the noise, Scott is shocked to see a panting Lydia, holding the still screaming Isabel in her arms while the little girl in Derek's arms cries as well. Shaking his head he quick jumps to his feet and scurries over to Allison, "Are you okay? Is the baby?" He whispers.  
"I, uh, I think so." She nods unsure, "Can you," she asks, indicating that he listen for the baby. He listens closely, hearing the now familiar bah boom, bah, boom of the baby's heart.  
Shaking her head, Laura pulls herself to her feet, "What the hell was that?" She looks from her brother to Lydia and back, both trying to calm the respective children in their arms. Lydia made a bottle as Derek whispered soothing things to the little girl, both children quieting. This gave everyone in the room a moment to observe the little girl who had call Derek "Daddy", she was about 5 or 6 years old and had long, thick auburn hair that hung in slight curls. Her round little face and pouty lips made her look more like a doll than a child but her eyes were all her dad's, a trait that obviously ran in the Hale family. But, as Scott looked closely at the little girl there was something strangely familiar about her that he just could not place.  
"I really don't know,” Derek’s voice betraying his confusion, “Lydia, how did you call them back from the transition?" Derek turned to the redhead in awe-- She is just full of surprises.  
"I don't know, I was upstairs changing the baby when I felt, I don't know how to describe it, a pull I guess. When I came down here I saw Allison on the floor and the wolves and I needed it to stop. Isabel wasn't safe and neither was anyone else." She sounded oddly removed, still trying to process.  
"You forced us out of a shift, with your will?" Laura began to pace. "I have never heard of that. And you felt the shift. A human shouldn't be able to do that."  
"Well, Lydia isn't exactly human." Derek stated.  
"What?" The question was asked by Scott, Stiles and Allison. Lydia felt herself paling at the thought.  
"When Peter bit her, it changed her, but we just don't know how."  
"Wait, you mean she is Scott's pack sibling?" Laura stopped pacing.  
"You said that before, what does it mean?" Boyd piped up, completely sick of being confused.  
"A pack sibling is when two, or more, second borns are bitten by the same Alpha." Seeing their confused faces, she rolled her eyes and continued, "Derek and I were born werewolves, both of our parents are werewolves. We are called naturals or first borns. A human who is bitten by an Alpha werewolf will either die from the bite or they will transform into a werewolf, becoming what we call a second born."  
"Throughout history, there have been pack siblings who shared a connection. They were linked in a way that allowed them to communicate and interact in ways beyond what a typical human or wolf would be able to. Some theories state that this was a protection trait because second borns are often seen as less than born wolves because they come from a mixed bloodline—because they were once human. In the past this led to many of them becoming Omegas. As our numbers have become more scarce this idea has faded. However, the connection still shows up every once in a while."  
"So why are Scott and Lydia not our pack siblings?" Isaac asks.  
"Because you were all turned by Derek, Lydia and I were bitten by Peter, therefore we are more closely connected to each other than to you. Right?" Scott filled in still holding Allison, who looked a little shell shocked. Derek nodded.  
"But I am not a werewolf." Lydia said as if it were the obvious issue that they were missing.  
"No, but you are something in this whole mess," Stiles states quietly, his face unusually pensive as he begins to review everything they know. "Speaking of siblings, how come you are suddenly alive?"  
"I was never dead." She states as if it should be obvious.  
"Well, we sure saw your body, or one that the police thought was you, cut in half, so what was that all about?"  
"The body was our sister Caroline. We knew that something was going on in Beacon Hills, but I did not want to get involved. I had seen enough of that place to never want to go there again. Caroline did not agree and she went there to see what was going on with the attacks. She felt that we owed it to our family to protect the territory," No one missed the scathing look that she sent to Allison, causing Scott to tighten his arms around her, pulling her fully onto his lap. "When she found the deer marked with the spiral, she contacted me. I told her to come home."  
Laura pauses, obviously upset, "She never called again. Derek went down there when there was word of a body split in two. At first we thought that the spiral was a sign of another pack, after the body, I thought it was the Argents again. Peter was the only person who was still alive who knew about Caroline and we didn't think that he was talking. She was a few years older than Derek and I so she had been away at college when the fire happened and Derek and I left for good just after. We thought it was safer if she used my identity; I wasn't an Alpha, she was, she was stronger, but if it was another pack moving in on territory, it was better if they thought she was me and underestimated her. Obviously, that did not work out because Peter was able to overtake her."  
"Yeah, how was that?" Stiles asked, he had never understood how a coma patient burn victim had overtaken and killed an alpha.  
"Because the rank of Alpha is inherited by the oldest and strongest Beta in the pack—the heir, if you will. There is typically one male and one female, however that means that there is a division of power between the two. When our family was killed, the Alpha male and female, our father and mother, died, the alpha rank and power would have gone to his second, the lead Beta—Peter- until Derek was old enough to take the title, but Peter was unable to be an Alpha because he was in a coma, however, he was also unable to transfer the power on to someone else, so instead the full power and responsibility of the Hale pack went to my 21 year old sister. When Peter healed and awoke, he took back what was rightfully his; she did not stand a chance without her pack to back her up. Derek and I were too far away and we did not know what was going on until later." Both Derek and Laura take a deep breath, Derek pulling the little girl in his arms closer to him.  
"Caroline never would have been an Alpha had our parents not died. Laura and I were too young to take over under our traditions so Caroline was forced to take it. She had never been interested in werewolf politics or in having territory. She wanted to be a teacher and get married and have kids. Once she was Alpha, she did not grow the pack; she did not want to turn anyone. That made her weaker and it made her a much easier target for Peter." Derek added, looking to Scott he added, "That is why he was so determined to add to his own pack after he killed her. He wanted to add to his own power by adding wolves in a way that our sister had failed to do. So he chose you and Lydia. He would have continued turning people," Derek let the if I hadn’t killed him hang in the air.  
"By the time we knew what had happened it was safer if Laura Hale stayed dead, especially with the Argents back in town." Laura's harsh gaze found Allison again, "which brings me back to my earlier question, why is an Argent in the safe house?"  
"And when did you become "Daddy"?" Erica added. Looking down at his daughter, dozing in his arms, he looked at his sister, "Take her to her room, I think this is my part of the story." Nodding she took the little girl to a door just behind the stairs that no one had noticed until now.  
Sighing Derek sat in the large chair behind him, while Erica, Boyd and Stiles sat on the couch to his right, Lydia, now feeding baby Isabel a bottle, in the overstuffed chair opposite him. Isaac on the floor, leaning against the arm of the couch by Erica's legs, Scott and Allison nestled on the floor. He looks at each of them before looking down at the floor, trying to center himself for a story that he had not intended any of them to know. "I became 'daddy' six years ago. That is my daughter Jade. She is the real reason that Laura, Caroline and I left Beacon Hills and why Laura didn't return. I left Jade with Laura so I could go get Caroline, once I got to Beacon Hills and learned that the Argents moved back too, I couldn't leave. Especially after Scott was turned by some unknown Alpha, but I absolutely could not allow anyone in Beacon Hills to know about Jade, so we let everyone believe that Caroline was Laura, if Laura was dead then no one was looking for her and therefore, no one could find Jade."  
"Yeah, but why would my family care if you have a kid. Believe what you want about them, but they don't kill children." Allison cried, needing to hold onto the hope that her family was not as evil as the Hales portrayed them.  
Scoffing Laura returns, "Did you not think that there were children in the house when your psycho aunt locked them all in the basement and torched them? It was a family holiday, of course there were children. Human children! Your family had already tried to kill Jade once; we could not risk them finishing the job."  
"I-"Allison gasps, but she was cut off but Scott, who suddenly seemed to catch on, "Wait, who is Jade's mother?"  
Looking into the Beta's eyes Derek sighed again, "Kate Argent."


	7. History

Chapter 7

"What! Wait, you banged crazy, serial killer Aunt Kate!" Stiles jumped up and began pacing behind the couch. Closing his eyes and rubbing his fingers over his eyebrows Derek let out a deep breath. Why did Stiles have to be here for this?

"Of course, you had a relationship with Kate. That is why she was so interested in hearing that you were back in town. She wanted to know everything I knew about you. And then when she kidnapped you, she was way too into taunting you for it to not be personal." Allison began to ramble.

"Wait, you saw Kate torture Derek?" Scott asked, looking at Allison incredulously.

Making eye contact with Derek "Yeah that was how I found out about werewolves. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I was just shocked and afraid and then I found out that you had been lying to me about everything. "

"Sound familiar Derek?" Laura taunted, ending Allison's explanation.

"Laura, let it go." He warned

"Let it go? She slaughtered my whole family and I have spent the last five years helping you raise her kid. Yeah, I am never letting it go!"

"Jade is my kid. If you have such an issue being in her life, then leave and loose the little family you have left. What Kate did is not Jade's fault. It sure as hell isn't Allison's fault, hell, it is not even all on Kate."

"Oh yes, Gerard's little sociopath, she was really just Daddy's little foot soldier. I forgot how much you blame him for things. Don't fool yourself Derek, she played you and she used you to get the information that she needed to play out Gerard's plan." Laura fired back.

"Wait a minute, what the hell happened six years ago? How did you and Kate end up together—with a kid? And how does my family not know about Jade?" Allison asked beginning to pace in front of the door. Her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to protect herself from information that she was not really ready for.

"I met Kate when I was fifteen; she was Laura's friend from school. I guess they made friends when your grandfather moved her to Beacon Hills. She paid attention to me and I fell for her—hard. We decided to keep our relationship a secret because she was convinced that Laura would not approve of her friend dating her little brother. I realized way too late that it was because of what I was and what she was. When Kate got pregnant, I told her the truth—that our family were wolves and that the baby might be too. She admitted that she already knew, that she was an Argent, that her family were hunters. We waited until she couldn't hide the pregnancy any longer. Then we ran away. It took Gerard two months to find us, but when he did he was taking no prisoners. He almost killed me, but first he made me watch as he stabbed Kate in the belly repeatedly. She was bleeding on the floor of some shitty warehouse, begging for her life."

"Wait, my grandfather stabbed Kate?" Allison asked astonished that the man she had seen so ready for vengeance for his daughter, had nearly killed that same daughter only a few years before.

"Six times, and trust me Allison, he never even flinched. He kept yelling about how she was a traitor to her blood and that the abomination could never see the light of day; that no Argent hunter would ever bring forth a werewolf bastard." The Alpha practically spit the words.

Derek paused, lost in the memory for the moment. "Gerard and his hunters left us to bleed to death. I broke free; I got her to a hospital. They did an emergency cesarean and tried everything they could to save the baby and Kate. I stayed with the baby all night while Kate was in surgery. My tiny little girl; the doctors thought she would die; she was a month premature and she had taken several stab wounds. In the middle of the night, she began to heal. The first time I held her, she opened her eyes and they were yellow. I took her to Kate's room, to tell her that she would be okay, that our baby was safe, but she was gone. She left a note saying that she was with her father that he would forgive her. She had made a mistake with me and it was a good thing that the baby died because it was an abomination that was better off dead. She said that all she ever wanted was information from me and a good lay. I called Laura to come get me. Two weeks later when we got back to Beacon Hills, our family home was burnt to the ground and the only survivor was in a coma."

"Yeah and that bitch was back with Daddy, just adoring her for making such a creative and effective plan to wipeout the local werewolf population." Laura continued with venom in her voice.

"Gerard knew about the baby, he tried to kill it, he tried to kill Kate." Allison mumbled more to herself than to anyone else. Scott stopped her pacing, pulling her into his arms as she began to cry. "So, you said that Jade had a chance of being a werewolf? How does that work, it that just for first borns?" Scott asked.

"Um, if both parents are wolves, then the child will be, otherwise, there is a 50/ 50 chance that the baby will be a wolf. Normally, we don't turn until puberty, but because of the trauma Jade suffered at birth, she was forced to turn in order to survive. That is why Gerard thought that he killed her. I knew that he would keep coming after her, so I hid her from everyone and let them think that she was dead."

"You should have told her, you could have stopped her if she would have known that her daughter was alive." Allison sobbed.

"Kate was too far gone. She sided with the man that she thought killed her child."  
Derek shook his head, "You know the whole time she was torturing me, she never even mentioned her. She brought up our relationship, taunted me with it, but she never mentioned our daughter. It was like she never existed to her. The Kate I knew was long gone. All that was left was what Gerard made her into."

"You mean, what she allowed herself to become at his hand. She made her choice and so will you Allison." Laura marched off in the direction of Derek's room, closing the door behind her.

"I think we could all use a break, how about we get back to the research a little later." Boyd suggested as Scott lifted Allison and carried her up the stairs to their room.

Gently kicking the door closed behind them Scott crossed to the bed and laid Allison on it. Tightening her arms around his neck she pulled him with her, "please, I need you to hold me right now," she sniffed, trying to stop the tears.

"I will never leave you Allison. Shh, I am here for as long as you want me."

"Forever," She whispered back. Scott kissed her head in response. "You know, just because things worked out that way for Kate and Derek does not mean history will repeat. I love you too much to allow that to happen."

"And I love you too much to let that happen," She responded.

Downstairs, a very different conversation was happening between the Hale siblings, "She is pregnant right?" Laura asks.

"Yeah, she just found out." Derek nods.

"Jesus Derek, how the hell did you let this happen?" Laura asked with a sigh.

"How did I let this happen? This shit is on Scott and Allison, I didn't tell them to sleep together. I told them to break up and never see each other again." Derek snapped.

"Same thing," She snarked right back. Telling a sixteen year old, especially a sixteen year old werewolf, not to have sex was like renting them the hotel room and handing them a copy of the Kama Sutra. She should know, she had a niece to prove her point. Sighing again, she continued, "You know she is going to have to choose."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't think that they realize that yet."

"And we need to figure out what the hell is up with the redhead and that baby."

"Yeah," Derek responded, starting to feel overwhelmed and a little weirded out by Lydia's attachment to the infant.

"I will call the Tilbury; he is our best ally now." Derek, looks at his sister for a moment before relenting, "Okay, but I want this over. I don't want Jade to live the rest of her life like this. The Argents need to go down. The Tilbury is not going to like that."

"Oh don't go starting a war before you have an army little brother. I will not lose anymore family." She responds, pulling him into a hug. "We will get through this, together, just like we always do."


	8. Myths that make us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you all enjoying this, please let me know in the comment section below!

Chapter 8

After about half an hour of sobbing, Allison finally fell asleep cuddled into Scott's chest. Downstairs Scott had been too focused on being strong for his girlfriend to really process what Derek was saying. If Derek felt anywhere near as strongly about Kate at some point as Scott felt about Allison, he suddenly understood the pervasive anger that Derek carried with him at all times. Scott had no idea what he would do if he lost Allison, much less if she left him and their baby to rejoin her family.

But was it really fair to ask her to choose him over her family? Not an hour had passed since the rave that Scott hadn't thought about his own mother and how, without him, she was alone. He knew she was worried about him. Looking down at his sleeping girlfriend he thought about Allison's mom and the fact that she may be dead right now, and if not she soon would be. If Gerard was willing to kill his own daughter and grandchild for being with a wolf, he had no doubt that he would kill Mrs. Argent before she turned. As selfish as it may be, he wanted to beg Allison to choose him over her family, but he didn't feel that he had a right to do that. And then, of course, there was the baby to consider.

Scott wasn't as stupid as his grades may indicate. He knew that Allison was trying very hard to ignore that there was a baby, but he could hear the baby moving around inside of her, his heartbeat ringing out. The thought of fatherhood at sixteen terrified him, adding the risk that both he and Allison faced everyday of their lives and it made a baby seem like an even worse idea. Throwing in the fact that they had no money, education or place to live currently and that her homicidal family was probably hunting them at this very moment to murder him and this baby may be the worst idea ever.

However, it was still his baby, and the danger that he faced everyday made him want it more than anything else on earth. It was a piece of Allison and a piece of him and they made it together out of a love no one wanted to happen. He knew that he could die any time he went into a fight or some other crazy werewolf scenario and the idea that Allison would not be alone gave him comfort. That she would always have a piece of him; that a part of him would always survive.

The other part of him had watched his own mother struggle as a single mom for years and he did not want that for the beautiful girl in his arms. God he was rambling in his own head and he knew he sounded crazy! Running his hand though his hair he looked down at her and sighed. He couldn't lose her. She was all he had left. He did not know how he would survive without her. She was his anchor. He would fight for her with everything he had for as long as he had. But deep down Scott didn't know if he could ever forgive her if she chose her family over their child the way Kate had. If it was just the two of them, and she choose life with her dad and grandfather over him—it would hurt, but Scott thought that he could recover, his heart would never be the same, but he would survive. Allison choosing Chris and Gerard over the baby though—the way Kate had chosen them over Jade—Scott could not forgive that. Pushing those thoughts down he looked at her, scared for what the next few weeks may bring.

After staring at her for God knows how long, she began to stir. "Oh God are you watching me sleep?" she blushed, "I must look awful."

"You look beautiful." He kissed the end of her nose, "Allison I love you."

Giving a soft smile, "I love you too Scott."

"We need to talk- about a lot it sounds like- but I want you to know that I love you, and I love this baby and I will fight for you both." He looks at her with a more resolute expression that she has ever seen him had.

"We do need to talk, about a lot of stuff, but right now we just need to focus on the craziness going on around us currently." Sighing and then meeting his eyes, she continues, "Scott we are not Derek and Kate, just because their story was a tragedy doesn't mean ours is."  
"Their story is a fucking Tarantino movie, not a tragedy," Scott corrected her, "But you're right, our story will not end that way because we won't let it. Allison, I will do anything to keep you and the baby safe, and I am not trying to pressure you into an answer right now, but you are going to have to make a choice about what you want and what you are willing to fight for." Not wanting to continue the conversation, Scott stood up, pulling her with him, "I guess we should rejoin the research downstairs." She nodded,

"Let me go to the bathroom real quick and I will meet you down there." He nodded and departed. Walking into their attached bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a little pale, but otherwise she looked normal. Normal, like the same person she had been a week ago, when her crazy world had made some modicum of sense. Splashing some water on her face, she looked back up. She had dreamed about the scene that Derek described; dreamed of her Aunt Kate on her knees, begging for her life as Gerard stabbed her in the belly; attempting kill both her and her baby. The thought made Allison's hand travel down to her own belly. Pulling her purple t-shirt up, she rubbed her fingers over her abdomen. Intellectually she knew that there was a baby in there, knew that it was growing. Her baby. Scott's baby. However, she looked the same; the only difference was a rounded hardness at the lower part of her belly. No one would be able to tell without touching her. However, she knew that the wolves could hear her baby, and something about that felt invasive.

Would she have to choose? The thought shocked her as it entered her head. She had always thought that her parents were wonderful, that they loved her and that they loved each other—she thought that she was one of the lucky kids to have two parents and a happy family. Scoffing she thought about what she really had—a family of werewolf hunters who was training her to be a leader. Their leader. Mother her tried to kill her boyfriend for no apparent reason. A mother who was possibly dying any moment. And a grandfather who had tried to kill her aunt for doing the same thing she had done—loving a werewolf and getting pregnant. Would he try to kill her too? Would he try to kill her baby? Would her father allow that? Or would he be the one holding the knife to her? Would she let him?

At that thought Allison felt her breakfast rise up and she barely made it to the toilet before she started emptying her stomach. Before the second wave of nausea hit her, she felt Scott take her hair in one hand, and gently rubbing her back with the other hand. "Shh its okay, I've got you," he whispered into her ear as she continued to heave.

Allison finished vomiting, gasping for air as the world continued to spin a little too much. Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, she panted for breath and continued to sob, "It's okay. I know that you have had a lot of info thrown at you today, let's get you cleaned up and then go downstairs and try to figure this all out okay. Like I said earlier, you don't need to decide today. Let's just focus on this Jackson thing; we will deal with the Argent/ Derek stuff later." Finally calming down, and flushing the toilet, Allison felt Scott place a cool rag on the back of her neck. It felt good and it did help her to feel better. After a few minutes, she looked up at Scott, "Thanks, I am so sorry. This is really embarrassing," she blushed.

Smiling he chuckled, "how is this embarrassing? You probably puked because of the baby that I put in you so, you really shouldn't feel bad." Blushing even further at his description, she nodded and rose to brush her teeth. After doing so she looked back to Scott who was sitting in the bathroom floor, leaning against the tub with a perplexed look on his face. "What?" She kind of laughed.

"When?" He looked up, she gave him a confused look, "When do you think, you know, we made the baby," he continued.

"Um, I really don't know. I thought that we were being pretty safe, but I guess nothing is 100%. I don't know how far along I am."

"Yeah, you never explained when you found out and everything."

Plopping down beside him, she answered, "I found out last night," she spared a look at him as they sat shoulder to shoulder, "Derek called me to the vet's office. He told me that if I loved you I should get there, after he told me what happened with you and my mom, I fainted. When I woke up, he asked me if we knew—obviously we didn't and he told me. I guess I smelled different and then when I fainted he noticed the baby's heartbeat."

"But you didn't know before? I mean like you hadn't even thought about it?" He inquired.

Sighing and looking down, "Actually I kind of thought something was going on. I felt weird and I, um," she blushed, "I was late, but I didn't really want to consider the possibility. I was too scared of what it would mean. But I didn't drink at the rave, and I told myself it was because I needed to be alert for the plan, but, I think on some level I knew." Scott nodded and reached over to take her hand. Kissing her knuckles, he promised, "We will make it through this." Standing and pulling her to her feet, they made their way back downstairs to find that the group had been joined by Dr. Deaton. "Hi, uh, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, hoping to finally find out what his boss had been hiding from him.

"Hi Scott," he relied in his kind way, "I think that we should all have a talk." The kids all settle into the overstuffed couches and chairs; Allison and Scott in one chair, Stiles, Lydia and Isabel, and Boyd in one couch, Erica, Derek and Laura on another couch, Isaac in the last chair. The vet alone stood, addressing the group, "I am, well,"

"Let me guess, not a veterinarian?" Isaac snarked.

Chuckling, "Well actually I am, but there is a little more to the story. I am a member of an ancient society called the Tilbury."

"Like Gervase of Tilbury?" Lydia inquired. Dr. Deaton gave a shocked expression in response, "Exactly. Young lady, do you mind if I ask how you knew that?"

"When I got bored in history I started reading about the weird crap in royal history. I found a few stories about Gervase of Tilbury; I have family from the region so I found it interesting." She shrugged.

"Um, care to share with the crowd?" Stiles prompted.

"He was this tenth century canonical lawyer who was distantly related to the court. He was a little crazy, but he spent most of his life compiling stories of odd happenings, the supernatural, the fey, stuff like that. Most believe that the only reason he got away with it was because he was a relative of king." She answered in an equally flippant tone.

"Exactly," Deaton continued, "except that he wasn't so crazy. He was appointed by the church to document the dark world; the world of magic, mysticism and the unexplained. As he aged he took an apprentice and taught him the methods of observation and documentation. Eventually after La Bête du Gévaudan terrorized France for a while, the practice spread into an entire society. We are trained in languages, observation techniques and in skills that allow us to get close to possible subjects of study. Like being a veterinarian in a town that is known to have werewolves,"

"Or a guidance counselor in a school that has had several attacks," Allison cut him off. He nodded.

"Not to mention a champion Lacrosse team of werewolves." Stiles joked.

"Exactly, and yes, Allison, Ms. Morrell is also a Tilbury member, as well as my niece. We have known about the wolves for generations, but the Kanima was only a thing of legend until now. We believe that it dates back to the Melusine, a half fey, half human girl who was cursed by her mother for breaking a rule by turning her into a serpent."

"Wow, harsh mom." Erica piped up.

"She and my dad would have gotten along well," Isaac added.

"Actually, there were three girls; Melusine was one of triplets right? She broke her mother's rule by going to search for her father when she was fifteen. She and her sisters wanted to understand why he let their mom take them. Why they were raised without him." Lydia leaned forward, shifting the baby to burp.

"Yes, exactly, we just found this legend and we are researching it further, but it sounds like you know nearly as much about it as we do." The vet was truly impressed.

"Well I get bored a lot and I remember most of what I read." She responded.

"You know that actually makes sense," Stiles leaned forward also, "You know that Melusine was searching for her father—she was an abandon child—in a way, so is Jackson. He is adopted and he is always missing his birth parents because he doesn't know the truth about what happened to them."

"The Argent's book said that he is a wolf who cannot turn because of unfinished business, so if his unfinished business is his parents, we have got to find out what actually happened." Scott added. Deaton just smiled, knowing that he was right in believing that this group was capable of facing the battle to come.


	9. The Tilbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment!

Chapter 9

"We need to find everything that we can about Jackson's adoption and about what killed his birth parents. Maybe if we figure out his unfinished business, we can break the hold that the master has over him and it will allow him to shift with the pack." Allison stated, actually impressing Laura.

"I agree, but we have a slightly more pressing issue," Lydia adds.

"What?" Derek quirks an eyebrow.

"We are almost out of diapers and formula," seeing several eyes roll, "we also need new clothes since most of us did not have a witness protection escape bag like Allison. Do we have any cash?"

"Yes, and she is right, we also need food and some other essentials." Laura added, "Put together a list and I will go into town and pick everything up."

"I'll go with you," Derek offered.

"No," Lydia interjected, "Isaac will." At his glare she responded, "He is the only one who will not have a possible search issued for him. We have been gone twenty four hours, I am sure at least Scott has been reported missing and the Argent' s have feelers everywhere if any of you are spotted it could expose us before we are ready. Here, I made a list of everything I could think of that we would need, feel free to add to it" Everyone was impressed with the logic of her argument.

"Lydia's right, Laura and Isaac, will go into town. Thanks" he looks at the redhead, who just nods and shifts the baby in her arms so that she can take her upstairs and lay her down. "I have some of Jade's old stuff here, if you will give me a minute, I will go grab her pack and play out of the storage room."

"Thanks," Lydia nodded. True to his word, he returned a few minutes later with a pink and brown pack and play that was in better shape than she had hoped for, following him upstairs, she watched him set it up with an expert ease of someone who had done this a hundred times, "There is a box of old clothes and blankets down there too, you are welcome to look through them and wash anything that will work for Isabel."  
"Derek," Lydia stopped him as he moved to exit the room, "Thanks. I know that we don't know each other very well and that I made you an accessory to kidnapping, but you didn't freak out and you have let me keep Isabel with me without question, so thanks."

Looking back at her, looking so young with the baby in her arms, he just nodded before exiting the room.

When Derek return downstairs, he pulled Deaton aside, "Have you found anything on the baby? Lydia has barely put her down since she took her and that is completely out of character."

"I am still looking," he assured before going back to the table were the kids were researching. Lydia joined them soon and she began scanning the medical files for Isabel, Jessica and the others. "Wait, oh, my God." She said more to herself that to the others, looking up she found Erica, "You have the report from the wreck right?" Her eyes held a slightly manic gleam.

"Yeah," Erica replied, pulling the file up and turning her pink computer around, "here."

"Oh God, oh god, I think I found something."

"Um what, we are all waiting to hear," Scott prompted.

"Thalassemia!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Okay, we are all waiting to hear something we can understand," Stiles responded. "Thala- what?"

"Thalassemia, it is a relatively rare recessive blood disorder that causes a particular type of anemia. Literally translated it means "sea blood"."

"And this is awesome because?" Erica prodded, really wanting to be on the excited train with Lydia.

"Because Jackson has it; it was why his parents told him he was adopted when he was five. He got really sick and they didn't know what was wrong with him. For a while, they thought he like had leukemia or something. The only cure is a bone marrow transplant. His parents had to explain why there was so little chance of a match. Eventually he got better with medication, but it is why he is so determined to be the best at everything." Everyone felt a bit of pity for Jackson, "It says here that his birth mother died due to her injuries because the pregnancy had exacerbated the disease, when she started bleeding her body could not keep up with the loss of red blood cells and went into shock,"

"And she bled to death, so they had to cut Jackson out of her so that he did not bleed out too." Boyd finished for her, nodding as he went.

"Exactly, you know who else had thalassemia and was weak after giving birth due to poor prenatal care?

"Jessica," Stiles supplied.

"Yep, and the kicker is that Jessica was adopted in a very hush, hush legal proceeding when she was six after her birth parents died in a car accident."

"Wait, so Jackson and Jessica are brother and sister?" Derek asks.

"It looks like it. It is way too big a coincidence that two children, born with a rare genetic blood disorder both lose their parents in a car accident and are put up for adoption in the same month and year in a town as small as Beacon Hills. "Lydia summarized.

"So Jackson didn't kill Jessica because she is his sister, what if he recognized one of his own, maybe the master killed her because she would have offered closure to Jackson," Stiles hypothesized.

"It is possible. This disorder leads to an interesting idea though," Dr. Deaton interjected, "maybe this blood disorder opens the person up to being a Kanima, maybe that is why the master went after Isabel, because she carries the gene as well. Can you imagine if he got to raise his perfect little killer from birth?" Lydia shuddered, thinking the beautiful little girl upstairs sleeping.

"And she is an abandoned child," Derek starts pacing, bringing his hand to his mouth in thought, "what if she latched on to Lydia as a substitute mother because she needed a mom, just like Jackson has latched on to the master to fill the role of parent in his life?"

"You mean she imprinted on me, like a baby bird?" Lydia tilts her head, considering the idea.

"Every since you were attacked by Peter you can see him, and interact with him—for all ideas a ghost—then it would stand that you could create or at least be open to a psychic link with Isabel if she was reaching out, trying to create one." Derek looks to the doctor for conformation.

"It is possible that Lydia is open to psychic bonding. The Melusine lore is strongly linked to that of water nymphs and changelings, if there is a genetic component to that, well then it is possible that Isabel has attached herself to Lydia as the mother that she lost, in order to insure her survival. I will look into it further."

Just then Laura and Isaac returned with a car load full of stuff and everyone went outside to help them carry it in. Dividing up the clothes and toiletries after putting away the groceries, everyone moved to their respective rooms to put them away before reassembling downstairs for a dinner cooked by the good doctor.


	10. A Window of Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope that you all enjoy!

Chapter 10

During dinner, spirits were decidedly high with the Jessica/ Jackson discovery, everyone congratulated Lydia on her good work and for the first time she seemed like a part of the group, not just the crazy bitch who stole a baby. Stiles was entertaining everyone with some stupid story that involved a lot of gestures and nearly everyone could see how Erica hung on his every word.

It was then that Derek decided to broach a subject that he knew could be difficult. "So, tomorrow night is the full moon, and it is the first full moon that we have all been together. Laura explained that Scott and Lydia were technically pack siblings, but in order for them to be full fledged members of our pack, we all have to shift together tomorrow night and hunt together, like a pack."

"Is that safe?" Allison asked, seeming a little horrified.

"Yes," Laura snapped.

"We are predators Allison, we don't have to be murderers," Scott answered, repeating the worlds that Derek had spoken to him before his second full moon, honestly a little hurt at the look on her face at the idea of him hunting with the pack.

"Out here, we are safe from society; we can run unencumbered by a human population. It will bond us as a pack."

"Okay," Erica nodded, looking to Stiles for a reaction- to his benefit he seemed very cool with it.

"Sounds like a great way to spend a Friday night," Isaac add nonchalantly still chewing his food, Boyd nodded, "Yeah, it will be good to finally see what Mc Call has to offer."

Scott understood, in a way that he didn't think that the humans at the table did how big of a deal this was- they were accepting him into their pack, as a brother and not just because Derek said to. He knew that he would have to explain some things to Allison later, but he had to choose the pack in order to be able to help her. To keep her and the baby safe, as an Omega, he did not stand a chance. Smiling, he made eye contact with each of them and then nodded, "Yeah, it will be nice to really run."

Lydia was filled with a surge of pride and acceptance, without really meaning to, she reached her hand over the table and grabbed Scott's, squeezing it, and locking eyes with him, They are your family now. Blinking they both kind of shock their heads, staring at each other- Did you? They each questioned.

"Okay guys what is going on, you touched and now you both look like confused puppies?" Stiles asked, watching the pair.

"I think I just," "You just."

"YOU TALKED IN MY MIND!" They both said at the same time. Giving everyone a moment to freak out,

"It is the sibling bond; you are communicating on a higher level." Laura answered. "We really need to figure out what is going on with Lydia and why she did not shift completely." Everyone nodded, but Lydia; she had a feeling that she didn't want to know. No part of her wanted to return to that night, not that she remembered most of it.

"The nearness to the moon is probably strengthening it. Actually, you all need to be careful; the nearness of the moon will intensify everything, emotions, feelings, reactions. Be careful over the next 24 hours." Derek added as he stood and everyone started clearing the table.

Lydia sat down in one of the oversized chairs, feeding Isabel a bottle when Jade approached her. She was a truly beautiful child, looking into her clear green eyes she thought, Eyes like jade, what else could he name her? After staring at the redhead for a while, Jade asked in her soft, sweet voice, "I am Jade, what is your name?"

Giggling at her directness, Lydia responded, "I'm Lydia, this is Isabel." She indicated the baby in her arms.

"Can I hold your baby?"

"Oh, sweetheart, she is not really my baby, I am just taking care of her for a little while,"

"But she smells like you," Jade tilted her heard in a way that showed she was confused. Derek came up behind his daughter, towering over the little girl and Lydia, "What do you mean?"

"Daddy, baby Isabelly smells like Lydia, just like I smell like you." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Startling Lydia a bit when he leans over and buries his nose in her neck before repeating the action on the child, "She's right," he mused, missing the flush that spread over the girl when he sniffed her. As the other pack members gathered around, Laura did not miss the interaction between her brother and the young redhead. "Is it possible that she has assimilated herself to Lydia so much that she actually smells like her?" He looked at the doctor before looking back at the confused redhead.

"I need to make some calls, but most changeling mythology involves a child attaching itself to the safest or strongest family dynamic. This insure the survival of the child as well as the family—baby Lancelot came to the Lady of the Lake in dreams that led her too him, she found him abandoned in the reeds and raised him as her own, but she was the best possible way to keep the child alive in a land that would have killed him and he gave her an unconditional love that she had never know was possible from the human world. Isabel was at risk of being either killed or controlled by the Kanima's master," He left the sentence hanging, but the other kids seemed to know that Lydia needed a family because her own was absent.

"Well we can reconvene this invasive discussion later, for now, Isabel needs a bath," Lydia rose, trying to end the focus on her personal family issues, and began to walk away before turning around and reaching a hand out to Jade, who skipped forward to join her in the kitchen, where Lydia had set up an infant tub that she found downstairs. After staring at her empty chair for a moment, Derek yelled after her, "Don't get her belly button wet."

"What?", she turned and found him much closer than she expected, My he is imposing, she thought, "You cannot get her navel wet yet, it is still healing," he explained pointing to the black stump in the middle of the baby's stomach.

"Oh," she replied a little embarrassed, "thanks," testing the water before lathering the soothing shampoo and body was onto a rag and began to wash the child, careful to not get her middle wet. The whole while she was chattering away with Jade, giggling at how cute the baby was. After Isabel's bath, Lydia let Jade pick out clothes for Isabel to sleep in and then let the little girl help her dress the baby, all the while watching very closely. Derek stood like a sentinel, never very far from his daughter and the strangely intriguing mean girl. "She is good with her," Laura comments from behind, her chin resting on her brother's shoulder. Derek utters a noncommittal grunt in reply. So much about this chick intrigued Laura and she was going to make it her mission to find out as much as possible, just as soon as she figured out what was up with Argent bitch 2.0, who was currently snuggling with Scott on a large chair by the windows.

Scott looked up from where he was taunting Allison, who was currently on his lap looking out of the window to grab to attention of his boss—former boss?—"Dr. Deaton?" Scott asked,

"Yes,"

"Do you still carry that portable sonogram machine in your mobile response unit?" Scott knew that he had driven that vehicle because it was untraceable by law enforcement and because it was one of the few mobile veterinary units for several hundred miles. Dr. Deaton was often called in on consults with rare, endangered wild animals or peculiar cases statewide; therefore it would be less weird to see him in it somewhere far from home. Scott also now knew that he that he used it to respond to medical emergencies in the wolf community as well.

"Yes, I do, why."

"Would it work on Allison? I mean would we be able to see the baby and find out how far along she is with it?"  
The slightly shocked look on the vet's face reminded Scott that no one had told him about Allison's pregnancy, "Um, sure, it obviously will not be as accurate as an OBGYN, because they would do an internal Doppler as well, but you should be able to see enough to get a few measurements, which is how we determine fetal age and due date." The man look a little bewildered as Scott hugged him and grabbed his keys only to return a few minutes later with the large machine. For Scott this was a way to make the baby real to Allison and to make her understand how precarious their situation currently was. Earlier, watching Jade help Lydia bathe Isabel, all Scott could think about was being tied to a chair, beaten and wounded and watching Gerard stab Allison in the belly, which in his vision was heavy and rounded with their baby. Watching Derek brush his daughter's hair back as she played with the soap bubbles, Scott didn't know how the Alpha had survived that experience, much less being abandoned by Kate afterword.

Grateful when Isaac grabbed the other side of the machine and helped him hoist it up the stairs to the room he shared with Allison, Deaton followed him up to set up the machine correctly. Allison meanwhile was freaking out in her own mind. Even though she didn't like that the wolves could hear her baby and she couldn't, but she still didn't know if she was ready to know anymore about what was inside of her—knowing more would make it real and she wasn't ready for that.

Seeing her friend's silent freak out, Lydia looked around, deciding Erica looked like the best person to hand Isabel to before making her way over to Allison—she figured that approaching with a newborn would not help the situation, and although Erica look thoroughly shocked at the infant being thrust into her arms, she at least knew how to hold her. Taking Allison's hand, Lydia whisper, "It is going to be okay, no matter what you have all of us. I know that you don't think you're ready, but none of us have really been ready for what life has thrown at us lately—Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd weren't ready to become wolves, Derek wasn't ready to lose his sister, I wasn't ready to become the crazy girl who runs naked in the woods/ talks to ghost/ gets imprinted on by a possible baby Kanima, but we are all dealing with it, and the only good thing—besides Isabel—is that we are dealing with it together."  
Allison was taken aback at Lydia's kind words, chuckling, the brunette find that she actually does feel better. Nodding her head, she mounts the stairs, ready to face her fate.

Listening to the two girls conversation, both picking up on something were Laura and Dr. Deaton, as Laura locked eyes with the Tilbury she knew that he was picking up the same thing she was. Nodding his head at her subtlety, she knew they would both be looking further into it.

Upstairs, Allison tentatively entered the bedroom, jumping a little when Dr. Deaton closed the door behind her. "Okay Allison, if you will just lie down and pull up your top, we can get started."

She nodded and allowed Scott to help her onto the bed, lying back onto several pillows, lifting her top and pushing it under her bra, opening her jeans and sliding the top of them down onto her hips, exposing a bit of her pink underwear. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, reaching for Scott's hand, as he took a seat beside her on the bed.

"This may be sticky," The doctor squirted a clear, blue gel onto her belly and then lowered the wand to her skin. Rolling it around a few times, he uttered, "Aw, there we go," turning the screen to face the kids, and hitting the volume, the echo like heartbeat entered the room. With it, tears filled Allison's eyes, "Oh God, it is fast", she looks at Scott, then the doctor, "is it supposed to be that fast?"

"Yes," he smiled indulgingly, "If you will look here," he pointed at the grainy scene, "that is the baby's head; there is the spine, the rump. There are the feet; you can see the heart just here." He drifted off, just letting the couple stare, "It looks like a butterbean," Allison giggled,

"From what I am measuring here, I would say you are probably about 11 or 12 weeks along." Nodding the kids looked at each other, Scott kissing Allison's forehead, Allison still silently crying. "Everything looks healthy,"

"Thank you," they both said as he packed up the machine, lying back, Allison closed her eyes as she heard the boys come in and help Scott move the machine back down the stairs and to the vet's SUV. She vaguely heard the others bidding him farewell to him as she just laid there remembering the sound of her baby that had recently filled the room. 12 weeks, that was three months. She got pregnant just after the dance, just after she found out about the werewolves, about Scott, just before her father dragged him out of the car and put a gun to his head and threatened to kill him, before her mother tried to kill him. As Scott walked back in the room, she opened her eyes and watched him as he closed the door, turning slowly as if he was almost afraid that she would suddenly freak out or something. Grabbing a hand towel from the stack that Laura had put on the dresser earlier he slowly climbs up the bed, straddling her legs as he leans back on his heels and begins to wipe the jelly off of her pale stomach.

"Twelve weeks," she whispered, allowing him to clean her up, "that means that we made a baby right around the dance, like the first time that we,"

"Yeah, somewhere around there," He responds not sure where she is going with this.

"It is wild, that he is really in there, you know, that you can hear him."

"Yeah," he leaned forward on his elbows, keeping his weight off of her.

Looking into his big brown eyes, Allison was overwhelmed with her need to kiss him, to prove to him that for now, she was there and she was okay. Reaching up, she brought her lips to kiss, fisting his shirt in her hand, pulling him to her. Kissing him thoroughly, she starts to pull his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss only to fully remove it. Running her hands down his body, she feels Scott pulling them both to their knees, allowing him to pull her t-shirt over her head, reaching behind her, he unclasp her bra, pulling it from her body only to have her hiss as their chest made contact. "What's wrong?" he paused.

"Their sore," she explained. He looked down, cupping her right breast in his hand, running his thumb over her dusty colored nipple. Her breast did seem bigger than they had earlier in their relationship, and now, running his nose along her neck, placing a kissing in the hollow of her throat, she did smell different—more like rain, more like earth, more like him—he did not know how he could have missed the changes in her body, in her scent. Her soft moan brought him out of his revelry as he moved his thumb over her nipple again, prompting him to ease her down onto the bed, kissing her soundly before she reached down and began unbuckling his pants as he began to slide her open pants down her legs, feeling a sudden flurry of need, he pulls her underwear with them, standing at the end of the bed for a moment in order to rid himself of his own remaining clothing.

Climbing back up Allison's body, he pauses, placing kisses on the inside of her knees, on her thigh, the ticklish spot her hip. Nuzzling into her core, he places several kisses, tasting her. Allison's impatient whimpers let him know that he will have to wait to make her lose control with his mouth. Continuing his path, he pauses again he kissing her belly, listening to his child's heartbeat for a moment, before kissing her navel, making his way up to the valley between her breasts. Avoiding her overly sensitive peaks, he kissed his way up her neck reveling in her moaning before finally kissing her mouth. Allison rocks her hips, pulling his forward sinking his body into hers as she lifts her bottom, spreading her legs even further attempting to better accommodate him.

As Scott pulls back and thrust back into her, with a power that she had not seen him use before, Allison grasp the head board, biting Scott's shoulder the try to keep from screaming out. Panting she rolled her hips in time with his thrust, crying out as she climaxed without warning.

Using her orgasm as a moment to move, Scott tucked his arms around her, pulling her up with him, sitting back on his heels, Allison locked her arms around him as they slide together, up and down, when she suddenly pushes him back, forcing him to lie back on the bed while she uses her hands on his chest to give her leverage as her need to be in control took over. Scott responds by bringing his knees up behind her, allowing her to lean back even more as she rode him hard. Sex with Allison was always amazing, but tonight, after seeing the baby, there was just something different—it was more intense, more primal. Rubbing his hands up and down her body, Scott watched as a bead of sweat fell from her neck, rolled down, between her breasts, down the valley of her ribs, down her flat abdomen to pool in her navel. As Allison leaned back, her hips shifting in an amazing rhythm, her head tossed back, damp black hair curling down her back, her pert breast bouncing with ever gyration of her hips—Scott was entranced. Leaning up, her grabbed her in a kiss, their lower bodies continuing to move in time together, both of them building until they climaxed together, both crying out as Scott's eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

Downstairs Lydia folded the freshly laundered clothes that Derek had given her for Isabel. Rolling her eyes, even she could hear the racket that Scott and Allison were making upstairs, she knew the wolves could.

"It's the full moon," Laura said from behind her, tilting her head toward the closed bedroom door, "The moon makes you want everything more—lust, anger, fear, passion- everything is stronger."

"Well it is definitely louder!" She snapped before looking back at the clothes.

Chuckling, Laura made her way upstairs, to her own room, "Lydia, I think I am going to like you."

After a few more minutes of listening to the love bunnies, Lydia was shocked when she heard screaming from Jade's room. Dropping the shirt in her hand, she ran to the little girl's door, flinging it open, she was shocked to see the child in transition. Her eyes were closed, but her face showed the ridges and extra hair that she had seen on the other beta's when they had transitioned in order to show her what they were when explaining everything to her. Grabbing the screaming child, Lydia barely felt the claws as they entered the skin of her back, ripping through the cotton top that she was wearing.

"Jade, Jade, you are okay, can you hear me, it's Lydia," She rocked the little girl back and forth, forcing her to transition from a wolf to a little girl again.

Opening her eyes, their normal shade of green, she reached up and touch Lydia's face, "You saved me from the bad men," Lydia nodded, "It's okay, no one can hurt you while I am here."

"Baby are you okay", she heard Derek run in from behind her, stop short and gasp, then continue to his daughter. Lydia knew that Derek had gone out for a run, so she was shocked that he had made it back to quickly.

"I'm fine daddy; Lydia saved me from the bad men." She told him, not letting go of Lydia.

"What bad men baby?"  
"The ones with the sparky wires that fly from their hands, but then Lydia grabbed me and I was safe and my fingers didn't hurt no more." Her eyes started to droop. Laying her back on her bed, Lydia tucked her in, kissing her head as she fell asleep. She silently stood up and existed. Derek kissed his daughter's head as well before following the teenager out. Grabbing her arm, "Lydia wait," she turned and allowed him to guide her into the kitchen, shocked when he began pulling at her cardigan, "What are you," she started,

"You're bleeding," he pulled the sweater the rest of the way off, handing it to her so that she can see the small holes in the fabric and the spots of blood. "Did she?"

Nodding, she says, "Yeah, I heard her screaming and when I got in there she was in transition, I guess she nicked me before I got her to transition back."

"Wait, you got her to transition back? The way you did this morning with Scott and Laura?"

Crinkling her brow in an adorable way as he brought a cool, damp cloth to her tank top covered back to clean the blood off sending goose bumps over her skin, she considered his question, "Kind of, this morning was about protecting Isabel and Allison, with Jade, she was in pain and scared and I just wanted to help her." Looking down, before looking back at him, "No child should be that scared."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Sparky wired out of their hands? You seemed to know what that meant."

He nodded, "Hunters. They use electricity, cattle prods or stun guns, to knock us down in an attack."

Pausing again, Lydia tilted her head, looking at Derek, "Does it hurt?" she asks.

"What?"

"When you transform, it looks really painful, does it hurt?" Now it was his turn to crinkle his brow,

"Sometimes, if it is forced it hurts; on the full moon it hurts to fight the bloodlust. But when it is triggered by anger or pain, it is almost a relief. It still hurts, but the pain is a release of pent up frustration, so you don't notice it as much. Once you learn to ground it, it hurts less because you can control the physical parts."

"So what happens to Jade tomorrow night?" She asked knowing that his daughter is too little to run with the pack.

"Laura was going to try to stay and monitor her in the safe room we have set up," He admits.

"No, she needs to be with the rest of you, your pack needs to trust her just like they need to trust each other. I will watch her. I will see if I can keep her from transitioning."

"Lydia, I don't know if that is safe, I don't know if you can fight the moon for her."  
"I would like to try, worst comes to worst; we put her in the safe room. Please let me try." She pleaded.

Derek knew after tonight that Lydia had his daughter's best interest in mind and she had force her out of transition, something he had never seen. And she was right—Laura needed to gain the trust of the pack. Nodding he relented, "Okay, but at the first sign that you cannot control her—put her in the safe room." He wondered off to his bedroom closing the door behind him. Lydia had to admit that he was intriguing—and ridiculously hot. Sighing Lydia decided she had enough time to grab a shower before she had to feed Isabel and turn in for the night.


	11. Full Moon Moods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me how to get italics to post here? I type things in italics but they show up in plain text, what am I doing wrong? Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

As the day of the full moon broke, everyone in the Hale safe house was on edge. Each person tried to act normal as they all grabbed breakfast when they made their way downstairs and started looking over the information that they had complied in the Kanima and his victims in order to try to determine Jackson's master. Derek and Boyd had gone to meet up with the Tilbury in order to get some new research materials. Everyone was fairly quiet; however, they were all a bit on edge and the tension in the room hung heavy.

"Ugh! We are getting nowhere!" Allison dropped the book in her hand in frustration.

"Yes we are, it just takes time," Scott tried to sooth her.

"Yeah, sorry if you are used to having a team of minions just follow your commands Argent," Laura snapped.

"Hey," Scott interjected before Allison cut him off.

"Look bitch, I don't know what issue you have with me, but you need to just air it because I am tired of the eye rolls, the glares and the snide comments."

"Well _bitch_ , I have an issue with any Argent sitting here, in this house, period. Particularly the niece of the person who torched the last house my family lived in." Both women were now on their feet as everyone watched in both awe and horror, feeling that this was a grievance that needed to be aired but there to step in if needed.

"How dare you suggest that I would ever do something like _that_!"

"I am not suggesting it, I am saying that the last one of _your kind_ that came near my family did—why should I expect anything different from you!" 

"You don't know me and I don't think you ever knew Kate! Not the one I knew!"

"Oh, I knew Kate, the real Kate! The one that fucked my 15 year old little brother when she was passing for 19 in my high school so that she could get information to feed to Gerard; the one who pretended to be my friend days before she plotted to murder my family. The one who chose her father over her child and Allison if you think your choices are going to be any different then you are just as stupid as she was mean!"

"How dare you say that! You don't know me, you"

"Please," Laura scoffed, "do you think we all haven't seen you grimacing at the idea of a pack hunt, avoiding mentioning your baby at all times. You can't turn your nose up at us and act like you love Scott—he is one of us, that baby is one of us and what are you going to do the first time that he shifts or goes hunting? It is okay for your kind to hunt us but it is not okay for us to hunt pray—"

"Laura back off—" Scott tries to interject but he is cut off by Jade screaming out, "Stop fighting! It hurts—"She beings to shift as her eyes flash blue and her claws begin to extend. Lydia runs to her, landing in a kneel in front of her grabbing the child and pulling her into a hug, stopping the transition and forcing her back. Rocking her gently as the little girls tears begin to wan she keeps whispering, "it's okay, calm down, Aunt Laura and Aunt Allison are sorry they are just a little crazy because of the moon. It's okay."

Standing her ground, Allison looks directly into Laura's eyes, "I will always choose my child, he and Scott are my family."

"Yeah," Lydia said, picking up the little girl who was still clinging to her and crossing to where Laura and Allison were squared off, "Because Jade here is family to both of you, and neither of you chose what was best for her right now. Laura, Allison isn't Kate, you cannot hate her for Kate decisions because she did not make them, hell, she didn't even know about them. And furthermore she chose to come with us knowing that her own mother was more than likely about to be killed by the same people that killed your mother—because of your brother's actions. And Allison, for God's sake please learn to accept the reality of what is going on here. Scott is a werewolf, most of these people are, but right now this is the only family any of us have. You know what your blood family would do if they saw you now so why don't you try to get to know Jade—possibly the only blood family member you are going to have left. Both of you need to stop hating on one another and get over it." With that, Lydia marched into Jade's room, slamming the door behind her.

"So, yeah, now I get the crush, "Erica murmured to Stiles. Who responded with a goofy grin.

"Allison, she is right," Laura said with a sigh, Looking at the brunette, she continued, "I am very sorry about your mom. I really wasn't thinking about your pain. Having you here reminds me of Kate and I have a hard time dealing with those memories because of the outcome."

"I am endlessly sorry for what she did to your family and what she did to you and Derek before, but I am not her. I cannot make up for what she did and ultimately she is dead because of those actions. However, I love Scott and I would never do anything to hurt him, or any of you, particularly something like what she did. I don't know how to prove that to you, but it is true." With that she turned and, taking Scott's hand, led him upstairs to their bedroom.

Closing the door, she turned to Scott and said, "Sit down."

He did, taking a seat on the bed, waiting for her to speak, "I am sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable about the pack or the hunt or anything about being a wolf. It is hard reconciling what I have been taught and what I have experienced. I know that you feel like you have to be normal to be around me, but I want to know, I need to know," she pressed her hand to her belly, "so explain it to me, what does being in a pack mean?" Taking a deep breath, Scott looks up, "Well, it means a few things, as you know, Peter turned me because he did not have a pack and he needed to be stronger in order to defeat any threat. The more wolves that are in a pack, the stronger, not only the Alpha is, but also each of the pack members. I am stronger than Isaac, Erica and Boyd because I am older and I am stronger because of their energy."

Nodding, "So Isaac is the next strongest?"

"No, actually Erica is. Yes he is older, but it is only by a few days and in general, female wolves are stronger—mostly because they can withstand more pain and they have a higher level of endurance. Now, we are all stronger than usual during the full moon—the blood lust drives us and we have to find a balance or an anchor in order to harness that. Out here, tonight when we hunt, we will be hunting our natural pray which is not humans—it is usually large game."

"Okay, so how does that bond you?"

"Well, Derek didn't turn me, so I am not officially part of his pack. We have been working together during this whole Kanima thing because I was trying to save Jackson, but his Betas don't trust me. When we shift together, it is an action that bonds us together, the hunt makes each of us rely on the skills of the others and trust each member to do his or her part."

"Like real wolves?"

"Kind of," Scott shrugged, "We are part wolf and that primal urge is stronger in wolf form, especially on the full moon. When we are in towns and cities, we fight the change and repress the urges, but out here we can give into them and act as a true pack." Looking up at her, digesting all of this he decided to add, "Allison, joining the pack is the best way to keep you safe. I know you think you can look out for yourself and you are pretty badass, but right now you have to protect the baby and I have to protect you. I don't know what the next six months are going to bring, but I do know that if I am an Omega, with no pack or person on my side then I don't stand a chance against a Kanima, its master, another pack or the hunters."

"I understand, and even if those problems didn't exist, I am truly sorry if I have made you feel as if you need to be alone. I have been embracing my hunter training but at the same time, I have been isolating you from Derek and the pack." She looks up as the tears begin to fill her eyes, trying not to cry, "I think that I thought if you were not with Derek then you would be an innocent and that my family would be okay with you someday. That if we just stuck it out enough, if I played the good little solider and you were not part of what they hated then everything would be okay and my dad would get over it and we could be together,"looking at Scott she let a few tears out, "God I was so stupid! Look what they did to Kate, I don't know how she felt about Derek, but she couldn't have loved him like I love you because I would rather die than lose you. I can't," Chocking back a sob as Scott wipes her falling tears with his thumbs. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe we could wait them out, and now my mom is dead and I don't know how to feel about it. I mean she is my mom and she is dead, but she also tried to kill you and Lydia—did you know that they put a hit out on Lydia because they could only choose one wolf to leave alive and it was either my boyfriend or my best friend. I think they would have made me choose eventually—and now, looking at all of that, I just don't feel like the woman I loved and called mom ever really existed."

Pulling her into his arms, Scott just held her while she cried—knowing that she was crying for her mother, her lost family, for the decisions that she was going to have to face at some point. "The scariest day of my life was that day at the ravine when my dad caught us and pulled you out of the car. All I could think was that you had to survive; you had to, because I would die without you. I could not picture my life without you." Scott nodded, rubbing her back. That day had been horrific for him as well. "And you know what I realized yesterday? I was already pregnant then. What if my dad would have killed you or you would have run away to get away from them? I would have had to face them with your baby inside me. What would they have done to me? To the baby? From the sound of it, they probably would have murdered me as well. I don't know how to process that. This is all just so much." At that point the sobs took over her words, and she allowed herself to grieve for all of the craziness in her life and eventually come to the realization that in her family's eyes, she was the enemy— _bringing forth a werewolf bastard—_ looking at Scott, she was taken aback by the love and sympathy in his eyes. _I really love his eyes_ he was so kind. "Thank you," she whispered her voice rough with tears.

"For what?" He quirked his head.

"For always being here, and listening to my crazy breakdown. And thank you for putting up with the abuse from my family, I know that they never made you feel welcomed and then they took to trying to kill you and still, you stuck with me through it all, making sure I was safe and happy and keeping me sane. You have been my anchor through all of this and you make me a little less scared about the baby."

"I love you, that is what you do for your loved ones. You are my anchor and you have helped me—even if you did not know it at the time—through the most difficult times of my life. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." He added kissing the end of her nose and then her forehead as he pulled her deeper into his arms as she yawned, tired from her meltdown, "Sleep Allison, I will be here when you wake up."

Downstairs, Derek and Boyd had returned in the aftermath of Laura and Allison's confrontation, catching only the tail end of it as Lydia put them both in their place. Trusting that Jade was okay for the moment; Derek chanced asking Erica and Stiles what happened. Thankfully, he got a short summery for Erica before going to check on his daughter. Easing her door open, he saw Lydia sitting on Jade's bed, holding the little girl on her lap, discussing the day's events,

"Lydi, why were Aunt Laura and Allison so mad at each other?"

"Well sweetheart, I think that everyone is a little on edge because of the full moon, you know how that makes you feel."

"Yeah but Allison isn't a wolf like me and Daddy and Aunt Laura, why was she so mad?"

"Well, your right she is not a wolf, but she is still affected by the moon. She has a baby in her belly that makes her feel things a little differently, so sometimes she may seem angry or sad, but she is really just tired for how hard she is working to grow the baby."

"A baby, like Isabelly?"

"Yeah, like Isabelly, but right now Allison's baby is really small, that is why he has to live inside her, so that she can take care of him." Nodding sagely at the answer, Jade yawned.

"Who was that mean lady they were yelling about? Kate?" Inside, Lydia was freaking out a bit, this wasn't her story to tell and no 5 year old deserved to know that her mother not only abandoned her but that she murdered most of her extended family.

"She was a lady that your Aunt Laura used to know a long time ago, who hurt her feelings and she is Allison's aunt, so your Aunt Laura was just upset because Allison made her think about her feelings getting hurt and that made her sad and angry." Lydia explained as gently as possible. The little girl nodded, satisfied with answer she starting to drift to sleep, but not giving in just yet,

"Why do grownups yell so much?"

"Because Jade, grownups are silly sometimes and we forget that how what we do effects others. Try to ignore us."

Derek watched in awe as the prom queen navigated his daughter's questions with an amazing amount of ease, never lying to her, but sparing her the harsh reality of her birth. _Who knew the head high school bitch would be so good with kids?_ He wasn't sure how he would have answered Jade's questions so he was honestly glad that she asked them to the young redhead. She was certainly full of surprises. Noticing the tall Alpha, Lydia gently slid the now sleeping child off of her chest and tucked her in for a nap. Walking past Derek, she sat on a couch in the living room. After he had checked on the child, kissing her forehead and taking a moment to be grateful for her once more, he joined Lydia once again.

"Thanks." He said, not really making eye contact. Gratitude was not something that he was familiar with, but she had his, "really, you were excellent with her. I truly appreciate it."

Lydia nodded, "It was nothing, she is a great kid."

"No, it was something. You spared her what could have been a horrific realization because of my sister's thoughtless comments and you made the argument make sense to her without hurting her or lying to her. I am truly grateful. You also stopped her shift, which for her is painful, so again, thanks." He ducked his head and took the stairs two at a time to his sister's room. _That is the most I have ever heard him speak—maybe ever_ Lydia thought as she went to check on Isabel.

Entering his sister's room, Derek was livid—"What the hell were you thinking talking about Kate in front of Jade?" He hissed.

"I, I didn't mean to Derek, I was just mad at Allison and it came out. It is the moon. I will talk to her—"

"The fuck you will! You will not speak to my daughter, Lydia has already handled that. You will never act that way in front of her again and you will never mention her mother. I will explain everything to her one day. But she is five years old and she doesn't need to know that mommy abandoned her and became a murder. Am I understood!" By this point Derek was in his sister's face, eyes red, looking every bit the Alpha.

"I will not mention her again." Laura relented before adding, "So Lydia fixed it all again? What is going on between you two?"

Rolling his eyes at his sisters antics, "Nothing, she is here because of her connection with Peter, and she is really good with Jade."

"I am just saying if we can ever figure out her deal, she could make a good Alpha female."

"Laura, she is sixteen years old, I am 21 that will never be okay. She is a child."

"She certainly doesn't look like a child, and if you haven't noticed she is already playing Mommy to the baby Kanima, so it is not like she is ever going to be a normal teenage girl again."

"Shut up Laura," He growled before stopping out of her room and down the stairs into his own. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Favorite Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoy, please review below.

Chapter 12

The rest of the day passed in relative calm. Everyone kind of kept to themselves, Erica and Stiles watched TV and colored with Jade, Scott and Alison stayed to themselves, both weighed down by their earlier discussion. Derek and Laura stayed in their rooms, only emerging to check on Jade. Boyd and Isaac practiced attacks and defense in the yard and Lydia spent her time researching and taking care of Isabel.

As night fell the pack prepared to leave the house to shift. Derek gave them last minute instructions and they all headed outside. Stopping, he looked at his little girl, kneeling down to her height he says, "Baby, Daddy is going to go run with the pack for a while okay. Lydia is going to hang out with you, but if you need me just call and I will come back okay." Derek promised, not wanting her to worry.

"Daddy don't be silly, I am going to have lots of fun with Lydi and Stiles and Allison." She giggled and Derek found himself chuckling with her as she hugged him. Lydia came up behind Jade as they broke away from the hug, "Yep, we are going to have all kinds of fun, so don't worry, I've got her." Lydia and Derek made eye contact and he nodded knowing that she meant that she would try to keep his little girl from shifting.

As Derek walked into the yard, he pulled his shirt over his head and Lydia took a moment to admire his well developed back before closing the door and turning to the remaining members of their little group.

"Okay, first things first, dinner and then—if you eat everything Jade—maybe some ice cream and a movie!" After dinner, two flavors of ice cream and an old Mary Kate and Ashley movie that Stiles amazingly knew almost verbatim, Jade was asleep with her head rested on Lydia's lap and Isabel slept in the pack and play next to the couch. Lifting her up gently, Lydia took the little girl to her bedroom and tucked her in.

Returning to the living room, she, Stiles and Allison just relaxed and decided to make some pop corn and watch Goonies. Laughing at the movie, and at Stiles' Sloth impersonations, they just had fun for the first time what seemed like forever. When Isabel awoke, hungry and wet, Lydia quickly changed her and made her a bottle. As she returned to the couch to feed the baby, she saw Alison staring at her.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Make a bottle?" Lydia played dumb.

"No, how did you bond with her so fast. You have had her for less than a week, but she already responses to you like you are her mom. You know what she wants when she cries and she knows when you are holding her as opposed to everyone else. "

Shrugging, Lydia answered, "I don't now really, I just do what feels right. When I was at the hospital, and I saw Jackson there, I knew that she wasn't safe, but when I looked at her something just clicked and I knew that I had to protect her. She is helpless and she needed me, but I think I needed her to. I have babysat a lot in the past, and I just listen to her and she lets me know what is wrong. She is a very good baby," she said, shifting the baby to burp. Looking at Allison after she was successful in getting the infant to burp, she asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Looking a bit terrified, "Uh, I don't know, I've never really,"  
"Oh, please, you won't drop her, just support her head," Lydia says handing Allison the baby.

Allison seemed a little shocked at first, but then she relaxed and Isabel started playing with her fingers. Giggling, Allison tried not to tear up as she thought, Hey, this may not be so bad after all.

Once the baby was settled in Allison's arms, Lydia turned her focus on Stiles.

"So, Stiles, just what the hell is up with you and the she- wolf?" Lydia quirked and eyebrow and tried not the laugh as he choked on his Coke.

"Um, what are you talking about?" He stuttered a response as he tried to stop choking.

"Um maybe the constant goo- goo eyes at each other or the lame jokes or possibly the way that you have tripped seven times when in her proximity today?"

"There was no goo, it has been goo free and I totally didn't trip seven times!"

Giggling Allison countered, "You totally did, Boyd, Isaac and I had a bet on how long it would take before you seriously injured yourself."

"Seriously injured—you guys are horrible friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, now what is going on with you and wolf girl?" Lydia crossed her arms, staring a hole in him.

"Why are you jealous?" Stiles countered, crossing his arms and putting on his best face of indictment.

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, please Stiles, I think we both know that you got over your crush on me about the same time everyone started to believe I was crazy."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to take advantage of the mentally unstable."

Totally breaking at the sincerity in his face at his completely smartass comment, Lydia tackles him and starts a tickle war in a very un- Lydia Martin way, "I'll show you unstable," she laughs. They tussle for a few minutes, while Allison laughs and commentates to Isabel.

"Yes, your mommy and Uncle Stiles are both crazy"

Stopping their play fight—Stiles relenting—he asks, "Is that the plan, I mean are you Mommy, are you planning on keeping her and raising her?"

Lydia looked as if she was really searching for an answer, "I think so. I mean, she is bonded to me and right now, who knows if we can ever go back to Beacon Hills, and if we do, what will have changed. I feel like in the last five months everything that we ever thought was true has changed and I feel closer to you all and to Isabel than I have ever felt to other people." Looking down, obviously scared at admitting this much, "I don't think I could be without her now. I don't know what the future holds, but she is an orphan that no one cared enough about to claim, so I will be her mom as long as I can." Stiles leaned over, putting his arm around her and hugging her to show his support, "And you will have all of us however long that is."

Nodding, they all looked at each other, knowing that because of the chaos that they were living through, they were bonded in a way that most people never knew, much less a group as young as they were.

The moment was broken by Jade's screams, which sent Lydia running into her room. Grabbing the child, just before she shifted, Lydia felt her relax in her arms as she woke up completely, "Lydi, it was the bad men again, the ones with the sparky wires in their fingers. They were trying to take me from my daddy and you were there trying to fight them off and they wanted Isabelly and Allison too." The child sobbed into Lydia's shoulder.

"It's okay," she rocked her, "Calm down, it's okay," running her hands through Jade's long auburn hair. Once the child was almost calm again she pulled back and looked at Lydia with tears and shame in her eyes, "Lydi, I wet my bed." She started to cry again.

"Hey it's okay, it happens sometimes. How about I take you to get a bath and we will change your p.j.s okay, and then we will go back to bed." The girl nodded, "okay, where is your bath stuff?"  
"In Daddy's bathroom," the little girl answered. Great, it has to be the one place that I might die for entering! Lydia thought before smiling at the child and helping her out of bed. Stopping at the dresser to grab some clean underwear and jammies, Lydia led the child through the open living room, nodding that they were alright to Allison and Stiles before piloting her into her father's bedroom. The room itself was simple, classic neutral colors, huge bed in the center of the room, a back wall of windows that opened into the yard, modern, yet cozy. The bathroom was a thing of beauty, huge double sink in cream marble, Jacuzzi tube big enough for four and a standalone shower made of slate. Just how do these Hales afford this stuff Lydia wondered as she filled the huge tub with warm water and bubbles before turning on the jets and striping the little girl down, helping her into the tub. "So, Ms. Jade, whenever I have a bad dream, I think about my happy things—you now all of the things in my life that make me happy. So why don't you tell me some of your happy things?" Lydia asked, trying to get the child's mind off of her nightmares while she washed and conditioned her hair, taking time to massage the child's scalp with the tear free lavender shampoo.

"Well, ice cream makes me happy, "Lydia nodded her agreement, "And when Aunt Laura cooks mac and cheese, having daddy here makes me happy because I missed him when he went away, but he brought me all of you and you all make me happy. Stiles is funny and he colors with me and he talks in funny voices and Erica plays with me and reads me stories and Boyd tells me about butterflies and bugs and you let me play with baby Isabelly and you stop the bad men, so you make me happy all the time," Lydia only smiles and giggles along, but inside she wants to cry for the way that this beautiful child sees them—she sees them as a family, she only sees the good in each of them—not the lonely, abandoned, ignored kids that they had been, but as her protectors. As she finished rinsing her hair, Lydia helped the sleepy little girl out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel. Drying her Lydia helps her into fresh underwear before Jade asks her, "when will my daddy be home,"

"Baby, I am not sure, he is out with the pack and it is going to take a while for them to come back. Do you need him?"

"Usually when I have a bad dream or when it is a full moon, my Daddy holds me so I can go back to sleep. I like his smell."  
"Well," Lydia picks the child up, leaving her pajamas in the bathroom, she opens a random drawer in Derek's dresser and finds several t- shits, grabbing one, she slips it over Jade's head, "now you can smell you Daddy while you sleep and I will hold you okay?"

Nodding, Lydia carried the little girl upstairs nodding for Allison to follow, by this point, Stiles had already cleaned up the popcorn and shut off the movie. Once in her room, Lydia laid a very sleepy Jade down on the bed, before laying Isabel in the crib that she had found in the basement. Almost immediately, Isabel started to fuss, "She wants to sleep with us," Jade said from the bed, "Oh really," Lydia responded, "are you sure it is not the other way around?" She joked, settling the now quiet baby beside Jade before climbing into the bed herself, wrapping an arm under Jade's head and resting the other hand on Isabel's feet so she could feel them move in the night.

This is how, hours later, just as the early morning blues of predawn filled the sky, Derek found them after a momentary freak out when he did not find his daughter in her bedroom. Following his nose, he found her curled up in the arms of the Queen of Beacon Hills High, head resting on Lydia's shoulder and her hand tangled in her hair, as if touching Lydia was physically keeping her grounded. Understanding that his little girl was safe, Derek did not disturb them, instead going downstairs and taking a shower before cooking breakfast for everyone.


	13. A Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

The next few days pass in relative peace. They proved what Lydia had previously discovered, that Jackson and Jessica were in fact brother and sister. They also find that each of the Kanima's victims was on the 2006 swim team, which was coached by none other than Mr. Lahey.

"So Isaac, why didn't you inform us that your dad coached all of these kids?" Stiles words dripped with sarcasm.

Looking down, "I didn't really know. I mean I knew that my dad coached, but it didn't seem important. I lived with my mom back then, before she died and Cameron lived with dad." He tried not to show how ashamed he was that he didn't make the connection and that his family had been such a mess, Erica reached over and squeezed his hand, "It's okay Isaac, I doubt Stiles remembers much from when he was 10 and his mom died either." The words were meant to comfort Isaac, but they were said looking directly at Stiles, who had the decency to duck his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean it like that. Do you remember anything about your dad's time as a coach?"

Nodding at the apology, Isaac thought for a few minutes before remembering, "I know he used to have crazy parties at the house. He would have the kids over and they would drink and stuff. I know my mom threatened to contact the police or the parents about it, but she never did. Not long after, she died in a car accident and I went to live with him. He resigned as coach. Cam never really talked about it either. I remember finding some pictures and asking about them—it was the first time he punished me." Everyone was silent for a moment—they all knew that 'punished' meant that he was beaten and locked in a freezer.

"We need those pictures." Boyd stated quietly.

"Yeah, but they are in Beacon Hills, a place that we are not safe." Allison countered.

"You are not safe, but I am as long as I avoid the hunters and Jackson." Isaac suggested.

"Actually, I have an idea about Jackson," Lydia began, everyone looked at her but she still hesitated, "Um, I think that I can force Jackson back to himself, the same way I can do with you all. If I can get Jackson back into control, maybe, he can tell us about his Master." She was cut off by Derek,

"No." He all but growled.

"But,"

"No, Lydia, just no. We cannot control the Kanima and we cannot fight it, there is no way for you to get close enough without putting you in danger and even if you do there is no guarantee that it will work or that he will know anything. "

"It is worth a shot. I am pretty sure that I can let Jackson take control, he kept trying to touch me before the rave, and when he did, he was normal. I am immune to his venom just like I am immune to the bite, this can work. We need to try it."  
"You are not immune to his claws and what happens if he eviscerates you before you can help him take control? Huh? Have you thought about that? He is not your sweet little boyfriend anymore!"

Lydia was standing now, leaning over the table, hands planted on it, "Trust me, he was never my 'sweet little boyfriend' but if I can save him, it is worth the risk. If he wanted me dead, he would have done it already! I am doing this!"

The rest of the group sat awkwardly around the table, watching the argument like a tennis match, shocked at Lydia standing up to the Alpha and at Derek's outright dismissal of a solid plan.

"Okay, not to disrupt the obvious sexual tension here, but the redhead has got a point," Laura said, putting her hands up in a surrender pose, "This may be the best chance we have of talking to the Kanima and figuring this whole mess out."  
Derek growled at his sister's comment, before sighing and relenting a bit, "We go to Isaac's house and search it for any evidence of these parties or what might have happened at them. At least we may find more potential victims. Then, if we don't find anything, we will track down Jackson and IF it is safe enough, Lydia will attempt her plan, with us as backup."

Smirking in victory, Lydia nodded, not wanting to gloat too much. Interrupting her personal victory party, was Scott asking, "So, who, exactly is 'us'?"

Derek understood from Scott's body language, anxiously holding Allison's hand, that he didn't want to leave her, "Erica, Isaac, Boyd and I will go with Lydia, you and Laura will stay here with Stiles, Allison, Jade and Isabel." Scott nodded, however, Lydia suddenly realized that she would have to leave Isabel for the night, and she was not okay with that. "I, we have to do this as quickly as possible, I can't leave her for long." Everyone nodded, understanding.

"We will leave this afternoon, we should get to Beacon Hills just as night falls, and hopefully make it back by morning." Lydia looked grateful as she nodded. Looking at the clock they each dispersed to change clothes and get ready to go back to Beacon Hills. After Lydia had fed, changed and discussed her absence with Isabel (which everyone thought was ridiculous because she was two weeks old) before handing her off to Allison, they all collected downstairs dressed in black,

"Be safe," Laura said hugging her brother, "I will," he responded in a low voice.

"Take care of her." Lydia said to Allison, more nervous about leaving than she thought she should be. Allison nodded and pulled the sleeping infant closer to her. Jade came running into the room, launching herself at Lydia, throwing her arms around her waist, "Lydi are you leaving?" She looked up at Lydia with big sad eyes. "Just for a little while baby, Daddy, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and I are going to try to find some information out, but we will be back tomorrow, so don't you worry."

"But what if the men with the sparky fingers find you?" The little girl asked, eyes pooling with tears.

"Your Daddy will keep me safe, won't you," she looked up at Derek, "Of course," he answered, a little perplexed at his daughters reaction, she was not normally this clingy with anyone.

"Now I need a favor from you," Lydia kneeled down to Jade's level, whispering, "I need you to watch out for Isabel and help Aunt Allison take care of her tonight okay. Help her to be a brave big girl like you okay."

"Okay," Jade nodded, no longer as upset because she now had a job, she hugged Lydia tight and Lydia kissed the tip of her nose before Jade ran off and hugged her dad, whispering, "Take good care of Lydi 'kay Daddy," before he placed her back on her feet. He chuckled, "Yes ma'am." Before hugging her one last time "Love you Daddy, as deep as the ocean," she began.

"And as wide as the sky," He completed. Badass werewolf Alpha totally besotted by a five year old—Lydia thought looking at the pair. Everyone filed out, piling into the dark blue SUV, Lydia taking the front seat with no argument as the other climbed into the back two rows.

The first leg of the journey back to Beacon Hills was quiet, everyone too lost in their own thoughts to maintain small talk. Even though they had only been gone a week, some much had happened that none of them felt as if they were the same person as they were before. They also had to return in stealth, without the comfort of going home because now, home was trying to kill them.

"We need to talk about Jade's dreams, had does she know what the hunters look like?" Lydia asked Derek in a low voice, as to not disturb the others, even though she knew that they could hear her.

Sighing, he wanted to tell her that his daughter was none of her damn business, but after the connection that he had just witnessed between them, he knew that he would be wrong in doing so. No matter how annoying he found it, Jade loved Lydia and Lydia was the only person who could chase her nightmares away.

"Honestly, I don't know. She has never been around them, and we don't talk about them around her."

"But she sees them clearly, she knows that they use electricity." He nods.

"The other night she said that they were trying to take her and Allison. What if the Argents actually were to find her, what would they do with her?" The fear that laced Lydia's voice sent a shiver down Derek's spine.

"They don't know Jade is alive, if they found out—I really don't know how they would react. She is a wolf, so she is their enemy, but she is also blood. They would want Allison because she is the only female they have left. Her mother was calling all of the shots, but with her dead and Kate gone, then the control of the Argents falls to Allison. I am not sure what they are going to do without a leader."  
"So the girls always lead the hunters? What happens if there are no girls in a generation or one isn't fit to lead. I mean would they have really let Kate's crazy ass lead?"

"There has never been a time when there was not an Argent female leading the hunters, Allison's mom and grandmother were controversial because they were not Argent by blood, but Allison's great Aunt died when Chris was a kid, before Kate was born so Gerard's wife, Estelle had to take over. I think that is why they had Kate. But Estelle died when Kate was 10, so Allison's mom, Victoria, took over. When they came to Beacon Hills Gerard was preparing Kate to take over, but then she broke his rules and well you know that story." Derek looked at the road blankly, taking a moment to repress the bile that always rose in his throat at the thought of that period of time. "After what happened with me, Kate was being punished; as soon as she could she went into the same physical training that the foot soldiers go through and she did not take over, even though she was of age. I think that was her motivation with the fire, to prove to Gerard that she could lead. He sent her away instead, and she resented Victoria and Chris for taking over, something that she felt was her birthright and for hiding the truth from Allison. That is why she told her in the most terrifying way possible."  
"But it is Allison's birthright too and Jade's," Chuckling, she added, "I wonder what the Argents would think if they knew that their last hope was a seventeen year old, pregnant by a werewolf or a five year old baby wolf. Somehow I don't see that making the company newsletter." Offering a small chuckle, "No, neither do I. But with the Argent's rudderless, they are an army without a general, I don't know what their next move will be, but I do know that we better protect Allison because right now, they want her way more than they want any of us."

"I still don't understand how Jade is dreaming about them. She is scared Derek, like she knows they are out to hurt her, and she knew that they would want Allison, I think there is more to her dreams than just a kid's nightmares."

"That is what I am worried about," He admitted, "after we get this whole Kanima thing handled, we will look into it. "

Nodding she let the conversation end, knowing that Derek was worried enough about his daughter and the Argents without her adding to it. When they arrived in Beacon Hills, they all felt the tension rise in the car putting them all on high alert. Parking a few blocks over, they such into Isaac's house with no problem, "Okay Isaac, were would your dad have kept pictures or records?" Erica asked.

"Probably either his room or Cameron's room, I wasn't allowed in either."

"Okay split up, Lydia, Erica and Boyd take Cameron's room, Isaac and I will take Mr. Lahey's room, take anything that could provide information." Nodding everyone dispersed. After a few minutes of looking through Cameron's stuff and finding a cash of outdated porn and gun magazines, This kid is a weirdo Lydia thought as she found a magazine that combine naked girls and guns. Bored, she decided to interrogate Erica a bit while she searched the closet,

"So Erica, what is up with you and Stiles?" She posed nonchalantly.

"Um, what. I mean, well nothing, we all know that he is totally in love with you," Erica would not make eye contact as she sputtered a response while Boyd suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah, I think he is totally over that and has moved on to something a little more primal. I see the way you look at him."

"I do not look at him," she blushed in response as she looked under the bed.

"Please, Erica even Isabel can see that crush. You hang onto his every word like it is a life line and you are falling down Everest." Boyd laughed from the bookshelf.

"Anyway, I think you should go for it," Lydia added, "He is a really sweet guy and I think he likes you."

Before Erica could respond, Lydia pushed around old clothes and coats finding a little panel in the back of the closet. "Um guys, I might have something," she begins trying to open the panel. Boyd reaches around her and taps the top, opening the compartment. In it are a stack of pictures and a video tape.

"What the hell?" Boyd asked, as Lydia handed him a stack of pictures showing a bunch of kids, many of them the victims of the Kanima in various states of dress, obviously drunk at the Lahey house. "They had pool parties here that look pretty intense."

While Lydia and Boyd are looking at the pictures, Erica has found the video camera and hooked it up to the tv in the room, "I don't know if I want to see what is on the tape," She cringes a little before pressing play. "Oh my God," she takes in the images, "Is that?"

Lydia nods before yelling out, "Derek, Isaac, you need to see this!"


	14. Telling the truth and finding an enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and kudo or review please!

Walking into the room, Derek and Isaac were met with the other three staring at the tv screen watching a recording that seems to have been shot in this very room, the camera angled at the bed, taking in the faces on screen, Isaac asks, "Is that?"

All three responded with a "Uh huh." On the screen was a young brunette, who looked about fifteen, she was barely conscious, obviously drunk or drugged. Running his hands over her, trying to rouse a response was Mr. Harris, their chemistry teacher.

"Come on baby, you know you want to," He ran his hands over her face, kissing her as she feebly pushed against him, unable to really fight back. Everyone in the room was frozen in horror as he started to undress her, as he began to rape her, her screams filled the room and Erica cut off the tv, unable to watch anymore, "I'm sorry, I just," she was crying, Lydia pulled the taller girl into a hug, rubbing her back, "It's okay, none of us want to see that. That poor girl, do you know who she is?" Lydia looked over Erica's shoulder to Isaac, he shook his head no.

"I think I do," Derek said, grabbing a 2006 year book off the book shelf, "Yeah, Sarah Tragger, she was a sophomore."  
"We need to find her," Boyd suggested.

"We can't," Derek continued, "She's dead."

"What?" Isaac exclaimed.

"You remember the car accident I told you about? The girl who died, was Sarah Tragger." Derek turns the yearbook around to show them the memorial page.

"She got raped by her Chemistry teacher and then she gets killed in a car accident that is horrible!" Erica cringed in Lydia's embrace.

"On the same day," Isaac says, staring at the page.

"Huh?" Boyd raised an eyebrow.

"My dad threw this party the day that the team won the state championship, you can see the trophy in the pictures, her clothes are the same. They won May 28, 2006 and she died May 29, 2006. I would wager that it was the middle of the night. Someone drove her off a bridge the same night that she was raped by our Chemistry teacher—who is still teaching so no one ever turned him in."

"Yeah, even a suspicion of sexual misconduct with a student and he would not still be teaching at Beacon Hills High." Lydia added.

"Someone staged a wreck and killed a girl in order to cover up her rape by a teacher that is a tall order." Boyd summarized.

"We need to talk to Mr. Stilinski, he is not sheriff anymore, but he can tell us about the accident and handle the rape charges. The Master is more than likely connected to this event." Lydia added.

"I don't know, he is going to ask a lot of questions." Derek ran his hand over the back of his head.

"So we answer them. I know you are all very secretive and it is always an 'us against them' mentality with you, but he deserves to know Stiles is safe and he is our best bet at finding the master and ending this. We only have half the pieces, he has the other half." Looking at her for a long moment, Derek considered his own feelings as father—what he would do if Jade vanished, and he relented, "Okay, I will make the call."

Walking out of the room, he pulled out a burn phone, dialing Stilinski's number,

"Hello," the man sounded haggard.

"Mr. Stilinski, it is Derek Hale, I need you to meet me at the Lahey house, I have evidence to a crime and I have information on your son, please come alone."

"Oh, God, is he,"

Derek cut him off, "He is fine." After a moment he adds, "Please bring Melissa McCall with you as well, she needs to hear this too." Hanging up, he returned to the bedroom, "He is on his way."

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Derek heard Stiles jeep approaching from the east. He heard the jeep park six houses down, in a side yard—Good, the old Sheriff knows to be discrete. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the side door, the group followed Derek into the living room, as he let the Sheriff—now back in uniform—and Melissa McCall. Nodding to them both, he lead them into the living room, again checking that the windows were blocked and the doors were locked.

"Okay, what the hell is going on and where the hell is my son!" Melissa yelled. Flinching, Derek looked around before he said, "I am sure you both have a lot of questions, but I need you to just listen while I tell you what has been going on for the last little bit. It all started when my sister was murdered," he began the story, leaving out the bits about Laura and Jade, admitting only to his relationship with Kate as a point when he discussed being kidnapped and her connection to the fire. He also did not mention the fact that Allison was pregnant, because he felt that it wasn't his place. After catching them up to tonight, the room was silent.

"So, you expect me to believe that werewolves exist and that my son is one?" Melissa began, pacing.

"Oh God, just do it," Lydia said exasperated. Growling at her for commanding him, Derek allowed himself to shift into wolf form as the Beta's did as well. Gasping Melissa jumped, bringing her hand to her heart, "Where is Scott?"

Lydia felt that she would listen to a human over a wolf right now so she stood, cautiously approaching Ms. McCall, "Ms. McCall, he is safe, he is with Allison, and it is not safe for him in Beacon Hills right now. Derek tried to spare you, but Victoria Argent tried to kill Scott the night of the rave because she found out that he and Allison where still together. He will never be safe here as long as the Argents are here, so he is some place safe, keeping her safe."

"Allison ran away with him?" Tears where filling Melissa's eyes, "This is my fault." She sobbed, "I told that woman that they were sleeping together." Everyone looked a little shocked that Scott's mom both knew that her son was sleeping with Allison and that she told Allison's parents.

"Um, okay, but I don't think that this is your fault. The Argents hate Scott because of who he is, they want to kill him because he is a werewolf—something he had no choice in becoming. He loves Allison and I honestly believe that she loves him just as much." Derek added.

"Maybe if we talked to them, I am sure they want Allison back just as much as I want Scott back. I am sure that they would be willing to work with us," Melissa began rambling grasping at straws to get her son back, Lydia cut her off,

"Ms. McCall, Allison's pregnant. Her family can never know, they will kill her and the baby along with Scott. If they found out, if they saw her again she and your grandchild would be killed. It has happened before, once, and they murdered the mother and the child. Scott and Allison can never come back here." Lydia stated firmly, looking into Melissa eyes with a sympathetic resolution.

"Oh God," Melissa felt her knees go weak, "they, oh my God, a baby, who would kill a baby. What kind of people are they?"

"Ruthless and calculated." Derek answered, "Sheriff, we called you here because we found evidence of a crime. While we were looking for information on who might be controlling the Kanima, we found a link between the victims; they were all on the Beacon Hills High Swim Team in 2006 which was coached by Mr. Lahey. Isaac remembered some pictures of a party that his father threw with the team so we came here to look for them. We did find them, but we also found this," he pushed play on the camera, playing the recording of the attack, "that is Sarah Tragger and Mr. Harris, this is the same night she died." Derek finished.  
"Dear God, I never bought the accident, it was too contrived, the kids all had the same story. Cameron said that he was driving, an animal rain out and he slammed on brakes, losing control of the car. The car plummeted over the edge; Sarah was caught inside because of her seat belt. If this video is any indication, her seat belt was still buckled because she was unconscious. Her blood alcohol was over double the legal limit, but no one wanted to look too closely. I wasn't the Sheriff then, so I had to drop it. The statute of limitations is not up until next May, so I will get a warrant when I leave here, Harris is done."

"Was there anyone else involved in the case, any family or anyone who would kill everyone involved?" Boyd asked.  
"She had a brother, Matt, he goes to school with you."

"Matt, like creepy photography Matt Daehler, who is obsessed with Allison?" Lydia scoffed.

"Yeah, he was Sarah's younger brother, from her mother's second marriage. Her mom did not take Sarah's death well; she started drinking and lost her grip on reality a little. She used to talk to Sarah sometimes, like she was there. It was really sad." Mr. Stilinski continued.

"Matt—it has got to be him." Erica added," and I think I know how to break his hold on Jackson and get him to confess, Lydia are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah" She looked at the blond, smiling, following her train of though.

"Lydia," Derek began in the tone of voice that told her he was going to try to stop her, cutting him off, "I am doing this. The sooner we put a close to this chapter, the sooner we move on to other problems." She held his eyes, letting him know that she was referencing their earlier conversation. He nodded his acquiescence. "Jackson lives across street, let's start there." Lydia continued, looking at everyone.

Ms. Mc call and the Sheriff looked extremely confused, "What are you talking about?" Melissa sounded almost timid.

"You don't want to know, but hopefully we will end this tonight. Stay here and do not open the doors for anything but one of us okay. Sheriff, you are armed." Derek asked, at his nod, "Shoot anything that comes in." Grabbing Lydia's arm, he pulls her towards the door, "I still don't like this." He states. She doesn't respond, understanding that in his own Cro-Magnon way he wants to keep her safe—because he promised Jade, not because he cares about you stupid she thought to herself.

Entering Jackson's backyard, the group quickly broke in the door with a little pressure from wolf strength, entering Jackson's room, Lydia signaled the rest to wait in the hall knowing that his parents were out. Seeing him sitting at the desk, she says "Jackson" in a small voice, not wanting to startle him or tip her hand. Slowly he spun the chair around, smirking at her in a way that could only be described as evil—"Lydia, tell me, have you seen Allison around?"

"I, uh, what? Her mom died, I think she is out of town for the funeral." She fudged the truth, but she figured it was not completely a lie so he may not catch her. "Jackson, are you okay?" she asked, he responded by diving at her, scales sprouting on his skin. She could not repress a scream as his claws clipped her right arm and grabbed her by the neck.


	15. Truth and Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment so I know if you like the story! Thanks so much to TeenWolfFan 24-- you are awesome!

About ten minutes after the door closed and the recon party left, Isabel started screaming her head off. Allison looked down at the baby, shocked that the usually quiet baby was capable of making so much noise.  
"Oh God, what did you do to her?" Stiles asked looking horrified.

"I don't know? I didn't do anything," Allison looked at the baby, laying her own the couch, unwrapping the soft pink blanket from her and checking her over for anything that could be making her cry.

"Um, I think I know," Scott says, wrinkling his nose, "she needs a diaper change."

They all look at each other perplexed, "Okay, where is that stuff?" Stiles runs up to Lydia's room collecting a diaper, wipes, and powder. Bringing them down—still at a full run—he tosses everything to Scott, "Okay, now change it." He gestures to the crying infant. At Scott's raised eyebrows, Stiles responds, "What—you made one, you can change one—now get to it Daddy."

A look of terror crosses Scott's face as he attempts to take the baby's diaper off, all of them gasping in repulsion as the smell hit them. After a messy clean up, he attaches the tabs of the new diaper, lifting the baby only to have the diaper fall off. This is going to be a long night.

Lydia cries out again as Jackson rushes her, her arm bleeding and throbbing. Dodging Jackson and deciding to ignore the bleeding wound on her arm, Lydia ducks under his attacking claw, slipping behind him and grabbing the sides of his head in her hands, she attempts to force the Kanima part of Jackson down, just as she has forced the wolves down in the past. It works, however as he shifts back, Jackson begins to fall, so Lydia eases them both to the floor, pulling him so that his back rest against her chest, her hands held firmly in place on each of his temples. The wolves enter slowly, not wanting to spook Jackson and risk Lydia, however each of them are taken aback by the look of peace on his face as he gasp in air, like he had just been pulled from a rapid.  
"Jackson, can you hear me?" Lydia whispered into his ear.

"Yes, what are you doing to me? He is gone, the master is gone. My head is quiet." He nearly sobs.

"I am keeping him at bay, you are in control now. I need to ask you some questions okay, I want to protect you—to free you from his control so you can transition into a werewolf and join the pack, do you want to do that?"  
"I wanted the power, like Scott, I wanted to be the best, but I can't now. I turned into something wrong. I am always something wrong" He cries out in anguish. Lydia notices Erica crouching at his feet, placing her hands on his calves; the act seemed to calm him.

"Yes you can, you turned into a Kanima, it is very rare, but it happens sometimes. Once you are free of the master, you will be able to shift, you will have to power you want and you will have a family of others just like you."  
"I don't have any family! They are all dead! Oh God, he made me kill people, I don't know why, I don't deserve to live!"  
"Jackson, listen to me, I need you to calm down, he made you kill murderers. I know it doesn't make it easier, but you were just the weapon he used; you did not intend to hurt anyone and none of those people were really innocent. When you are a wolf, you will have a family. An Alpha and four pack siblings, you will never be alone again unless you chose to be. Jackson, you need to know some things. Jessica, the pregnant girl in the trailer that you did not kill, she was your sister. You took control of the Kanima's wishes and you saved her because you recognized her as your own blood. You spared her against all the forces of nature. That is amazing, but the master murdered your sister. You need to break with him, don't let your sister's murderer control you."

"I don't have a sister! Why would you lie to me?"

"Yes you do Jackson, she was your birth sister, I traced it through your blood disorder, it is genetic. I found out that she had it and I traced the adoption records. She was six when your birth parents died; she was adopted by another family." She answered in the same voice she used to calm down Jade after a nightmare.

"Oh, God, he killed her, he killed my sister!"

"Yeah, he did, she nodded against Jackson's shoulder, "but you have a niece. Her name is Isabel and she is beautiful. You can meet her just as soon as you are free of the master." Lydia felt her own tears welling as Jackson whispered, broken "I don't know how."

"Fight Jackson, just fight. You remember how you fought his control before, when he sent you after Jessica?"

"I, um, I smelled her and she smelled like home and I just couldn't."

Erica motioned for Isaac to take over and stood quickly, running at out of the room. She came into Lydia's line of vision moments later, holding a piece of pink cloth that Lydia recognized as one of Isabel's blankets. Realizing that Erica was using it to give Jackson Isabel's scent, she sent the girl an appreciative glance. As the smell hit him, he leaned into the blanket, sighing.

"Pull strength from that, now fight back, and focus on separating yourself." Lydia spoke calmly.

Jackson let out a painful scream as a Lydia holds on tighter. Letting out another scream, Jackson begins to struggle. Hearing a struggle in the distance, Lydia looks at Erica and then to the door just as Matt burst through the door, flanked by Boyd and Derek, both dwarfing both irate boy. As Jackson catches sight of Matt he screams again, the scream turning to a howl as his eyes flash first a slotted, reptilian yellow before flashing werewolf blue. Jumping away from Lydia, Jackson, now wolfed out, slammed him into a wall by the throat, "You murdered my sister!" He growled through clinched teeth.

"Jackson, don't, I know you want him dead, but all of those other families deserve justice too!" Lydia pleaded.

"I don't give a shit about other people's problems!" He yelled back.

"Jackson, stop it!" Derek commanded in a voice that made Jackson drop the boy and cower down, "He will pay, but you owe it to the other families to give the closure." Derek assured.

"They deserved it!" Matt yelled from his place on the floor. "They killed my sister and it destroyed my family! They deserved to be punished!"

Punching and knocking him out, Erica muttered, "Please, everyone has problems, doesn't make us all homicidal killers."

Walking into the room, seeing Matt unconscious, the Sheriff looked around, "I will handle him, he will confess to the murders but I will warn you, he will most likely spend the rest of his life in a state run mental institution and they are not always known for their humane treatment of the criminally insane."

"Drooling in a straight jacket, I am cool with that," Isaac nods, walking out of the room as the Sheriff cuffs Matt. Boyd and Erica follow, Derek stops, making eye contact with Jackson, "You can come with us, join us. You will not be safe here, especially not now, the hunters are after you." Nodding, Jackson reached Lydia, helping her to her feet and pulling her into a hug, "Thank you," he whispered, breathing her in. They had run their course as a couple and they both knew it, however they also know each other in a way that most others never had the chance to know either of them because they both hide behind a façade of perfection. She nodded into his shoulder, "I couldn't let you die." Jackson releases her and turns to Derek, "Does this mean I have to run around the woods howling at the moon with you and Mc Call?"

Chuckling, Derek slaps him on the back, "Not every night," and he leads the co- captain out of the door, Lydia trailing, "Sheriff," the man looks up from his prisoner to the young girl, "Stiles really loves you, he will be glad to know you have been reinstated. I am so sorry all of this has separated you, but please know that he wants to be with you."

Erica appears at the door, "he talks about you all the time," she adds, "He wants to make sure you are eating healthy." She suddenly looks shy talking to the man who raised Stiles. He nods and rises, "Thank you girls, I am just glad to know he is safe and with people who obviously care about him."

"Mr. Stilinski, we are doing everything that we can to be able to come home, to be safe here." He nodded with a solemn acceptance of his separation from his child. "Please tell him I love him." He looked down trying to fight tears, "Now you all get out here, as soon as I call this in the hunters will know and will be looking for you." The girls nodded and exited the room and the house, joining Derek behind the house to walk back to the car. When they arrive there, Melissa is waiting, with her oversized purse in hand. "I am going with you, I need to say goodbye to my son." She locked eyes with Derek, he nodded, "Drop you cell phone and any other electronic, I will not risk the hunters following us." She nodded, digging through the bag and dropping the phone on the ground before looking at Lydia, noticing the wound on her arm. "Oh god, you need stitches," she grabbed the girls bleeding arm.

"Can you do it in the car?" The girl asked.

"Um, if you have a med kit," she said not feeling entirely comfortable. Derek opened the hatch, grabbing a bag and thrusting it into Melissa's hands, rushing everyone into the car, "We need to go, before we are spotted. "Lydia and Melissa climbed into the last bench seat, Isaac and Erica took the middle and Boyd in the passenger seat and Derek driving. They speed out of town under the cover of darkness driving in circles to avoid the hunters. Melissa stitched up Lydia, who took the wound like a champ and tried not to wince too much. It took nearly four hours, but they pulled into the safe house just as the sun was coming up.


	16. A Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, please enjoy and review!

As everyone exited the car, a crying infant could be heard inside the house. Lydia took off at a run out of the driveway and into the house, "What are you doing to my baby?" She demanded of Scott who was walking around the living room bouncing a screaming Isabel.

"Oh thank God you are back! She has been fussy all night. I changed her, fed her, burped her, the only time she wasn't crying was when Jade held her." Scott looked tired and exasperated. Taking the baby, Lydia lifted her to her chest so that Isabel's ear was over Lydia's heart; the baby snuggled against her adopted mom and quieted almost immediately.

"How did you do that," Scott sighed, running his hand through his hair,

"She is her mom, babies always recognize their mother's scent, her heartbeat- it soothes them," Melissa says from the door, taking in her son in a new light, now knowing how much her baby had been through in the last six months.

"Mom," he gasp, looking at Derek, who nodded, "Oh God, I am so sorry I left without telling you anything, I never wanted to worry you," He hugs her tight and she starts to tear up, holding her son close to her.

"Oh baby, they told me everything. I am pissed that you lied to me, but I understand why," pulling back, she looks at his face before slapping him.

"What was that for?" Scott is shocked that his mom hit him.

"That is for making me a Grandma at 36!" She pulls him to her again, "And that is for taking care of Allison and making sure she was safe, even if it did scare me half to death. I am proud of you, even if you should have waited at least ten years."

"Mom, I am so sorry for pulling you into this." Taking a breath in an attempt to keep from crying, "I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want to run away."

The tears were filling Scott's eyes at this point. "I know baby, I know." His mother ran her hands over his hair and down his back in a soothing motion as he clung to her. A sob from the top of the stairs broke their embrace. Looking up they both saw Allison, wearing what were obviously Scott's cloths—black sweat pants and a Lacrosse t- shirt. The girl was openly crying, her hands at her mouth as she made her way downstairs, "I am so sorry Ms. Mc Call. I know you must hate me, and you should, but I am so sorry," As Allison reached the bottom of the stairs Scott moved to hug her, only to be cut off by his mom.

Taking the shaking girl into her arms, Melissa hugged her until she was calm enough to speak, then she guided her to the couch where she sat beside her, rubbing her back and trying to sooth her, "Oh honey I don't hate you. You got pregnant, you are certainly not the first person to do that and you won't be the last, and honestly you didn't get that way on your own. Your family and their choices are not under your control, you cannot fix them and you probably can't change them if what Lydia has told me is true. I am not going to lie to you, I am not happy about losing my son and I will never stop missing him and worrying over him, but I am comforted by the fact that you all seem to support and protect each other. Allison, do you love Scott," She asks, looking directly into the girl's eyes.

"More than anything in this world," the still crying girl responded, never breaking eye contact with Scott's mother. Nodding Melissa continued, "Then protect him, keep him safe and never let him forget that you love him. Okay?"

Chuckling, Allison wipes her nose with her sleeve as she responds, "I think I can handle that," she looks over to Scott, who is sitting the chair nearest his mother, leaning forward as if he is ready to intervene or whisk Allison away at any point. "The same goes for my grandchild too," Melissa laughs a little as well, waging her finger at Alison.

"The only thing I am not worried about is this baby being loved," Scott adds.

"Yeah, I mean he has like the best uncle in the world," Stiles adds as he enters the room, wanting to see Ms. McCall after Erica explained to him that they had told his dad and Scott's mom the truth.

"Hey Stiles," Melissa stand, wiping her own eyes, grateful for the interruption, she hugs Stiles, "I have missed you."

"Back at you Ms. Mc Call." He hugs her back, whispering, "Thanks for taking care of my Dad." She nods.

"So," she looks back at Scott and Allison, "He?"

"Well, we actually don't know the baby's gender, so we just call it a 'he' because we did not like the sound of calling our baby an 'it'." Allison says, looking to Scott, "I am about 13 weeks, so it is too early to tell anyway."

"Yeah, but a good ultrasound tech should be about to tell by next week or so if you wanted to know." Quirking her head to the side, "How are you doing prenatal care? I mean with your glamorous new fugitive lifestyle?"

"Um, actually, I just found out, the night that Scott," catching herself, Allison looked to Scott, afraid that she had said too much, Melissa interrupted their silent conversation, "You mean the night that your homicidal mother tried to kill my son." Allison looked down, flooded with shame, and nodded.

"Allison, it is not your fault, but I am not going to lie to you and say that I don't hate your family for what they have done to my son and for what they are doing to you, to all of you really. You are kids and you are on the run because a group of people refuse to change their belief system. I cannot get right with that." She paused, "Now how did you find out if you haven't been to a doctor?"

"Um," Allison blushed a bit, "Derek smelled the hormonal difference and then he heard the baby's heartbeat and he told me."  
"Heard, can you do that?" She looked to her son who nodded. "Wow that is impressive. But you do need to at least be on prenatal vitamins to insure that the baby is getting the proper nutrition. You can buy them at any drug store. That baby is growing every minute and it is eating up every ounce of nutrient you are taking in. You need the vitamin support. I guess you have a built in sonogram so if the baby is ever in trouble then you will know. Just be careful, no heavy lifting, athletics and listen to your body—it will tell you what you need." Her nurse instincts came out. Scott and Allison nodded.

"Thank you, I cannot believe how much I have grown in the last week, my clothes don't really fit anymore." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Rubber bands will save you all kinds of time," Melissa said, and then she told Allison how to extend the wear-ability of her clothes by using rubber bands to close them and what she could expect in the coming months from her body. After a few hours of talking and planning, Melissa knew that it was time for her to go. They had arranged for Laura to take her halfway back to Beacon Hills, where Dr. Deaton would meet her and take Melissa the rest of the way home in order to avoid suspicion from the hunters. Hugging her son, Melissa never wanted to let go, "I love you Scott, I love you so much." She whispered to him, "Take care of yourself and of that girl okay. Promise me, you won't take stupid risks or put yourself in danger. You have to worry about Allison and the baby now, don't leave them alone." Scott nodded into her shoulder, trying to repress the tears building in his throat.

"I love you so much mom, I promise in will do everything I can to come home. I love you."

"It's time," Laura says gently from the door. Nodding, Melissa hugs Allison once more, rubbing her belly affectingly before blowing one more kiss to her son before leaving with Laura. As the door closes, Allison wraps her arms around Scott's waist from behind, resting her head between his shoulder blades. Taking her hand, he leads her upstairs to their room, feeling exhalation take over him.

"I love you, so much," Allison whispers as she wraps her arms around him lying back in their bed. Scott whispers his love back as he lowers himself to her abdomen, lifting her shirt and pressing a kiss to the warm skin just beneath her belly button. There is a hard bump forming there that grows with each day. Turning his head, Scott presses his ear to Allison's belly, listening to their child's heartbeat. The sound, along with Allison's fingers running through his hair act to calm is tumultuous emotions in the wake of his mother's visit. She knows the truth—his mom knows what he is and she loves him anyway. Scott's greatest fear since being turned was rejection, first the idea of Allison rejecting him, but also—on a deeper level—the idea of his mother rejecting him. His father had left him when he was six and cut off all contact by the time he was nine, Scott never wanted to lose his mom and now she had proven to love him unconditionally—even if he was a werewolf runaway with a pregnant girlfriend. As Allison's breathing evened out, Scott felt himself following her into sleep as well; content in a way he hadn't been in months.

Two doors down, Stiles sat in Erica's room under the pretense of finding out what happened in Beacon Hills, "so, Jackson huh, you really had to bring him back?" Stiles tried desperately to hide the slight nerves he felt around the beautiful blond.

She shrugged, trying to play calm, "He is part of the pack now that he has shifted, and he is going to need a lot of support. I get the feeling that he is going to have a tough time dealing with all of this. When he was the Kanima, he didn't remember what he was doing, now he does and he is going to have to carry those deaths, even if they weren't really his fault."

"Yeah, but he's still a douche," Stiles comments looking at the ceiling, missing the worried look that crossed Erica's face.

"I guess he puts a kink in your chances with Lydia, huh?" She avoids eye contact.

"Um, that is not what I was thinking, but," He looks at her, mouth open a bit, "Wait," he smirked, "are you jealous there Catwoman?"

"Shut up, just because," she started to defend herself, crossing her arms.

"'Cause you shouldn't be," she looks at him, startled as he stands and starts to approach her, tilting her chin up with his finger, "I had a crush on Lydia forever, but I really don't think I ever thought that would work out—she was unattainable, I didn't really know her, I just knew the front that everyone wanted. Now, we are friends and she is kinda like a sister or something—kissing her would just feel wrong. Plus, I think that Jackson is not going to be much competition for Lydia if she and your Alpha ever get their heads out their asses and realize the wicked attraction going on there."

"Kissing her would feel wrong huh?" Erica asked, Stiles nodded, not expecting her to close the distance between their lips, kissing him gently, yet passionately, "How does that feel?" She pulled back just a fraction. "Not wrong, totally the opposite of wrong," His voice cracked comically as he closed the distance between them again, wrapping his arms around Erica pulling her body flush with his. She backed his to the bed, separating them briefly to push Stiles down on the bed before climbing on herself and slowly crawling up his body before connecting their lips again, continuing their tenuous make out session.


	17. A Change in the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phase one of the story-- freeing Jackson-- is over, here comes phase two. I hope you enjoy!

Over the next two weeks the pack focused on training and sharpening their battle tactics, how to communicate with one another and how to best function as a team. They realized that if they were going to have any chance of ever going home, they would have to either wait out the Argents or beat them, and none of them had a lot of faith in the Argent's patience or willingness to fade into that good night now that they were without a leader. For Derek and Scott, the battle was even more personal because their children were involved in this fight even though they were not aware of it yet. Neither of them wanted to see the day that their children became aware of the battle waging around them; the only way to avoid it, was to end this fight before either of them were old enough to understand or be hurt because it.

The intense focus on training and working as a group also helped Jackson focus on being a part of the pack and a werewolf and kept his focus off his guilt about the murders he had committed as the Kanima. Jackson had also, slowly, become entranced with Isabel, it was as if being around his niece allowed Jackson to drop the ice cold façade he had been so attached to up to this point in his life.

While the wolves trained together, the humans also worked out a training regime with Allison teaching Stiles and Lydia how to hold their own in a battle against the hunters. Allison was getting bigger everyday and had taken to rubbing her slight belly as she instructed Stiles and Lydia in archery, marksmanship, self defense and hand to hand combat. The image was peculiar—a pregnant girl, rubbing her belly as she paced in front of two other teens who were fighting to the death, shouting commands—Attack, Kick, Dodge, Don't hold back, they won't—she was truly a general, even if she was training the enemies army. Stiles and Lydia were coming along nicely as foot soldiers, but the wolves never intended either of them to actually fight.

Stiles and Erica had continued to sneak kisses in their rooms or in the backyard when they thought no one was looking, they felt compelled to hide their burgeoning relationship because no one needed the distraction and because neither of them wanted to face the scrutiny of the others just yet—they had both faced enough ridicule in their lives up until now, their relationship made them happy and they were both afraid of losing that. For her part though, Erica would die to keep Stiles safe, she could not and would not lose him, and even more so, she could not let Mr. Stilinski lose him.

Derek glanced through the side window from the grass were the pack was practicing attack drills, he watch Lydia silently as Allison called out orders for her sparing with Stiles. She bit her bottom lip in focus as she dodged a right hook and dove at Stilinski's middle, flipping the much taller boy over her shoulder and spinning around to respond from any attack that he may offer—not that he offered much of one form where he landed, flat on his back on the floor. She moved with a remarkable amount of grace and fluidity—if she could transform she would have made a truly dangerous wolf, she was a natural at the dance of the battle and she was a natural leader. These aspects of Lydia disturbed Derek when he thought about the fact that his uncle chose her specifically to bite and that she still had some sort of connection to Peter. Derek did not trust his uncle, but he had grown to trust Lydia, mostly because of his daughter's love of the young red head. Jade lit up around Lydia and Lydia genuinely engaged with the little girl too. Seeing Jade smile made him smile—something that did not happen often. In the last few weeks, he had found himself smiling more than he had in the last six years.

Hearing Isaac hit the ground as Erica nailed him with a roundhouse; Derek was pulled out of his Lydia diversion, back to his pack—the group of high school kids he was training for a battle that he knew they may not win. Taking a deep breath, he called out, "Okay, let's take a break for lunch; give Isaac some time to recover from that concussion." Everyone chuckled as they brushed themselves off and headed inside, leaving Derek and Laura outside alone.

"They are getting better," Laura comments. Derek nods pensive, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, but they are still so young. I am leading kids into battle."

"They are not kids—not anymore. Their childhoods ended when this battle began."

"They're kids Laura," Derek growled.

"They are older than you were when Jade was born, when you ran away, when we became orphans. You can't forget that. They are young, but they are fighting for their families and their lives. The Argents would torture and kill anyone of those kids in there without a second thought; you are just giving them a chance of surviving." She followed her brother's eye line through the glass to the pretty young redhead who was currently holding Jade and dancing around while Erica and Boyd prepared lunch for everyone. Nodding to herself, she decided to bring up a sensitive subject again, "Are they all too young or is she too young?"

Looking back at his sister, Derek flashed a confused look before following Laura's gesture at Lydia, evidently he had not been hiding his attraction to her as well as he thought he had. Seeing her with Jade, laughing and dancing made Derek feel whole in a way that he thought he had lost when his family died. "Laura, let it drop! She is too young. It is not going to happen, I won't let it."

"Let what Derek? Let yourself be happy? Let your daughter have a mom that loves her? Or are you just too chicken shit to try it because you are afraid of getting hurt again?"

"I am afraid of her getting hurt!" He yelled back, not realizing that he had just admitted that out loud until he saw his sister's face, first shocked and then breaking into a smile, "I knew it! I knew you liked the redhead!"  
Looking down and sighing, Derek said, "No, it's not about me. She is 16, she has her whole life ahead of her and I can't pull her down with this life. I can't guarantee her anything but a life on the run, never knowing when hunters are going to pop out of the woodwork or when I am going to either get her killed or get killed, leaving her to raise a child that isn't hers. I can't do that to anyone."

Sighing, Laura takes her brother's hand, "Derek, you got a bad deal okay, I know that. You were a kid when you met Kate and she used every ounce of naiveté and innocence and love that you had against you and she violated all of that in a way that is unforgivable. I am sorry if I have made you bare that burden alone or if I have made you feel like I blamed you, because I don't. I never have. What happened to mom and dad, to the family, is not your fault—you fell in love, you didn't make her a psychopath, you didn't tell her to burn down the house anymore than I did. I carry my own guilt, she was my friend, I introduced her to you, so in a way I am more to blame. The point is, don't let Kate continue to ruin your happiness, please, don't let her destroy the only family I have left. Jade needs you happy and whole and you owe that to her. Okay," She squeezes his hand. He nods, squeezing it back. Before he can respond to his sister's words, he hears a blood curtailing scream from inside the house, looking through the window he sees Lydia screaming her hands out to her sides, head thrown back, back arched in pain. Derek is running through the door before he can command his feet to move, catching Lydia as her knees buckle, sliding with her to their knees as she arches her back again, letting out another scream, Derek grabs the sides of her face, trying to find Lydia somewhere in those green eyes. She begins to gasp, in what sounds like pain as she moves her arms to claw at Derek, fight the force that has seized her.

Around them is pandemonium, Erica, Boyd and Isaac are on their guard as if waiting to attack some invisible enemy, Jackson is staring on in horror as his ex- girlfriend screams on the floor, Scott is wolfed out in front of Allison, trying to tap into his connection with Lydia, Allison is the first one to move, grabbing Jade, where she was standing crying in fear, staring at her dad and Lydia on the floor. Allison picks the little girl up and quickly carries her up the stairs into her bedroom and closes the door behind them. Wincing as Lydia screams out again and Jade begins to sob harder.

Smelling blood, Derek looks down and sees a deep red stain spreading through the light yellow cloth of Lydia's shirt. Scooping her up in his arms he rushes through the kitchen, into his bedroom and then into his bathroom. Throwing the shower door open, her turns the water on full blast before pulling Lydia's shirt over her head and putting her directly under the heavy spray of water; Lydia's knees buckle again and he allows the both of them to fall to the shower floor. Once on his knees, he begins looking for the source of the blood that is still pouring out of Lydia. Washing away at her belly, he can't help but notice the pretty pink bra she is wearing. As the water finally washes away all of the blood, Derek is shocked to find smooth unblemished skin on Lydia's belly, there is no sign of a wound. Running his hand over her abdomen once more he is puzzled. Feeling Lydia's body tense a bit, he looks up to meet her much more lucid green eyes with his own. Even werewolf reflexes did not prepare Derek for what happened next. As he opened his mouth the ask Lydia if she was alright, she crashed her lips to him, digging her fingers into his scalp as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, kissing him soundly. For a moment, Derek was lost in the sensation and the relief that she was okay and he allowed himself to bury one hand in her thick red hair, the other sliding around her waist to pull her closer. Both of them are so lost in the kiss that neither notices Laura standing at the door with an impish grin.

Pulling away from the girl, Derek looks down to collect himself only to be met with Lydia's pink lace covered chest, looking up quickly, his eyes are caught but the girl who puts her hand on his cheek, "Don't say it, okay. I know that this can't be anything because you don't want it to be, but you pulled me back from my nightmare and I needed that to help me recover, okay, so please just don't tell me that it was wrong or that it can't happen or that I am just a stupid kid okay." Dropping his head to her shoulder he takes a deep breath before nodding in the crook between her shoulder and her neck. Lydia's shivering alerted them both to the intimate position that they were in, her straddling him on the floor of the shower and to the freezing temperature of the water still pouring on them.

"Let's get you out of here," he pulls them both to their feet, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel off of the rack to wrap around Lydia, before he walks into his room and grabs a t- shirt and some sweat pants to hand her before returning to his room to change out of his wet clothes. As he pulls a fresh t- shirt over his head, he hears Lydia enter the room, turning to her, he sees her stumble a bit, reaching for her arm, he steadies her and leads her to the bed in the middle of the room. Isabel's cries fill the house and Lydia moves to stand up. Derek's hand stays her, "I go get her, okay, you just stay put." Nodding only because she does not trust her legs to carry her up the stairs right now, she says, "She's hungry, just bring her to me okay."

Leaning back on the bed, Lydia took a deep breath, trying to clear the images of Peter and the attack from behind her eyelids, When is this ever going to be over? Am I ever going to heal?

Hearing someone enter the room, she turns her head towards the door and opens her eyes, shocked to see Jade at the door, looking scared, her face flushed from crying. Smiling, she reached her hand toward the little girl who runs at the bed, jumping up on it. Burying her face in Lydia's neck, breathing her in and hugging her close, Jade whispers, "Lydi, I was so scared. What was wrong?"

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to. I just had a bad dream, like you do some times. I didn't mean scare anyone. I am fine now." Lydia held the little girl close and rubbed her back soothingly. She fought back tears at the reality that she had scared Jade; she never wanted to the little girl sad or scared. "Oh baby it is okay, I am okay."

"Did Daddy make the nightmare go away, like you do when I have bad dreams?"

"Yeah baby, he sure did." She smiles at the little girl, hearing Isabel gurgling from the door; she looks up to see Derek, holding the baby in the crook of his arm, holding a bottle with the other hand. Smiling, Lydia was taken aback at how adorable he was with the baby in his arms. Jade looked up at her dad and snuggled in closer to Lydia. Seeing that Jade was not going to let her go anytime soon, Lydia eased herself up onto the pillows and adjusted Jade to one side of her body, reaching out for Isabel with the other arm.

Derek gently handed her the baby, careful not to let the bottle slip from her mouth, "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, squatting beside the bed. Nodding she said, "Yeah, I am just very exhausted. I always am afterward."

"Has then been happening a lot lately?" Derek inquired, wondering how he could have missed it.

"Nothing like today has happened since I left Beacon Hills, but, yeah I have been having nightmares about the attack and about Peter. I can never figure out exactly what he is saying, he mentions my immunity and that I am a backup plan and then something about the next full moon. "Looking up to try to repress the tears before meeting his eyes, she says, "I just want this to stop." Derek nods, looking at his daughter who is nearly asleep against Lydia and Isabel who is happily drinking her bottle he is desperate to protect all of them from whatever his crazy uncle has planned. "I am going to go make some calls and check into this, see if we can figure out what is going." He pats her leg before exiting the room.

After a few minutes, Allison rushes into the room, needing to check on her friend. Taking in the sight in front of her, she smiles, "Who would have guessed that Lydia Martin, queen bitch, would be such a good mom."

Laughing, Lydia ran a hand over Jade's hair, "Yeah, I totally wouldn't have believed you."

Allison climbs on the bed, taking Isabel in her arms, shifting her so that she can burp her, after she is done, she lays the baby on the bed, between them, Jade still snuggling into Lydia, now asleep with her arms still wrapped around Lydia's middle. Taking Lydia's hand, Allison looked into Lydia's eyes, "How are you holding up?"

Looking at her friend, Lydia couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Sobbing, she covered her mouth with her hand, Allison pulled her friend to her, hugging her over the two little girls sleeping between them, "Oh God, Allison, I am so scared. Why won't he just leave me alone? Why did he pick me?"

"I don't know Lydia, I really don't know. But I do know that we are all going to do everything we can to keep you safe and to deal with Peter."

"What's to deal with? Peter is dead, he is dead everywhere but in my head. Am I just crazy?" She cried.

"No, you are not crazy. What happened today was not in your head, you were bleeding and in pain, we all saw it. We will figure this out, just like you figured out what was going on with Jackson. You will be okay."

"I don't want to put any of you at risk. You are all I have left." Taking a breath to pull herself together, Lydia locked her eyes with Allison, "Promise me, no matter what happens to me, if I don't make it through this, if," she swallowed, "if Peter wins, you have to take care of Isabel okay. Don't let someone else take her. I can't, just, just keep her safe, and please don't lose touch with Jade, she needs a woman in her life and you are one of three blood relative that know about her, so make sure she grows up and goes to college and only kisses boys who are nice to her okay."

Allison fights to blink the tears out of her wide eyes as she nods, "okay, I will do all of that, but you will be right there with me okay. And you are going to help me be a mom and we are going to dress Isabel and my baby up on the first day of school and Prom."

Chuckling, the girls let silence fall between them, leaning on each other, filled with fear about the future but content that for now they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved it, if you hated it, if you kinda liked it please let me know! XOXO


	18. A Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenwolffan24 you are awesome! Thanks for reviewing it really helps me post these faster!

Chapter 18

It was hours before Allison came upstairs to bed. Scott rolled over, still half asleep, and slid over to make room for her. As she laid down, he wrapped an arm around her waist, his thumb stroking the raised skin below her belly button, "Is Lydia alright?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"More or less, she is scared and tired and just really wants this to be over. She is asleep now with Jade and Isabel" Allison rolls over to face him, "Scott, what was that today? How is Peter still in her head?"

Sighing, Scott considers his answer, "I don't know. Derek was on the phone with the Tilbury all afternoon, trying to find out everything that he could. Immunity is extremely rare—Lydia is the first person that the Tilbury has ever heard of that has it. All Alphas have a connection to their Betas, but Peter seems to have a very strong attachment to both of us. Derek thinks that that is why Lydia can still communicate with him; it is like he has buried himself in her head."

"Did he do that to you?" She asked.

"Kind of. He wanted to control me—wanted to make me kill in order to bond me to him. You remember what I told you about the hunt bonding us as a pack," She nodded, "Peter wanted me to kill a human in order to bond me to him. He got in my head, tried to make me bend to his will. He forced me to shift and wanted me to kill the people I care about. I fought him, but it was hard. Lydia is stuck in that now but she can't shift to release the rage and he is dead now, so I have no idea how to stop him."

"He wanted you to kill people you care about?" Allison whispered, Scott nodded, looking down, drawing aimless shapes on her belly, "That is what happened that night at the school, he wanted you to kill us—me?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"What stopped you?"

"You. I focused on your heartbeat, your voice and it helped me transition back. I told you, you are my anchor, you are how I control the beast." He looked up to meet Allison's eyes, afraid of how she would react to his confession. Running her hand over his cheek, she lowered her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

"I love you," she whispers, rolling him onto his back, "I love you more than you can even understand."

"If it is nearly as much as I love you, I think I get it," he kisses her back, sliding his hands up her hips, under her shirt, sliding the thin fabric over her head. As they made love Allison focused on the sensations of Scott—the heat of his skin, the gentleness of his touch, the pure strength of his body as he gripped her hips and thrust into her. She loved the contrast of their skin—the bronze of his that seemed to glow golden in the darkness, the pale silver of hers as the moonlight reflected off of her through the window. As she threw her head back in ecstasy and release she pictured the beauty of their child a perfect meshing of gold and silver, of light and dark, of werewolf and hunter.

Just before dawn, Scott awoke with a start; a sharp burning pain was spreading through his side and back, just over his kidney. The pain made him gasp—trying not to cry out and disturb Allison. He felt the wolf fighting to break free, as his eyes flashed yellow, he saw Lydia. Moving without really commanding his body to do so, he ran out of his room and down the stairs wearing only an old pair of basketball shorts. He passed Derek asleep on the couch and entered Derek's bedroom where Lydia was gasping in pain in her sleep. As soon as Scott's skin touched hers as he grabbed her arms, she cried out. Spotting the children in bed with her, Scott pulled Lydia out of the bed and they both slid to the floor as she began to fight him. Scott grabbed her face in his hands, trying to lock their eyes, hoping that she would recognize that he was not a threat. Lydia grabbed his face in return—completing some sort of conduit and pulling Scott into her subconscious.

_Lydia was in the middle of the Lacrosse field, wearing her dress from the winter formal, as the stadium lights began to turn on. She was shivering in fear, muttering to herself about it all being a dream, Scott stood frozen, an observer, as Peter stalked around her as if she were pray. Lydia remained frozen, trembling, "It is almost time my beautiful girl. Soon, only a few more days and we can be together, we can complete what we started here."_

_As he spoke, Peter caressed Lydia's exposed skin, running his fingers over her as if she were his property. Lydia tried to move away from him, but she was frozen in her place, she was not in control of her own body, his touches were a violation she could not stop. It was following Peter's movements that Scott noticed blood seeping though Lydia's pink dress, her wounds were bleeding. The bite was bleeding and it was in the exact same spot that Scott had felt the pain in his side—in the same spot as his bite. "You have a destiny that you cannot imagine Lydia," Peter's hand moved to her chin, tilting her face up to his, "Oh you will be so important, you will reign with me,_

They were both pulled out of the dream as the rest of the pack surrounded them, yelling and shouting. Finally Derek and Allison pulled the pack siblings apart, breaking their physical and physic connection. Now fully conscious, Lydia and Scott stared at one another for a moment before Lydia's face broke in a sob and she crawled to Scott, who hugged her to him, still sitting on the floor. "Shh, it's okay, you are safe now. He cannot hurt you here; he cannot get to you here, okay." Gently rocking her back and forth, he calmed her down as the rest of the group looked on, mildly shocked by the closeness between the two. Laura gestured for everyone to leave them alone and led the pack out of the door into the common room. A few minutes later, a now calmer Lydia looked at Scott, "Thanks, I am so sorry I cried all over you."

Scott chuckled, "its okay, Allison does it all the time." They both laughed as she wiped her nose, "How long have you been having those dreams?"

"Since the attack," she admitted quietly, "But it is usually better when I have Isabel with me. It hasn't been this bad since Beacon Hills."

"We have to tell them," He says gently.

"I know, I just," she looks down, then back at Scott, "I just don't want them to think I am crazy or to look at me with pity. I don't think I could handle that."

"Lydia, look around, we have all been seen as crazy or something to be pitied—it is like the one think we all have in common. We are a family now, let us protect you." She hugged him tightly in response.

"I guess this whole sibling thing has some truth to it huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," He chuckles into their embrace.

"You make a pretty good big brother Scott,"

"You are an okay little sister too," He stands pulling her to her feet as well.

Walking out of the room and into the great room, they find everyone, except for Allison and the kids sitting around waiting for the details. "I guess you all want some answers huh?" Scott asks shyly.

"When I told you all about my connection to Peter, I left out some stuff because I didn't think that it was important, but I guess it is," Sighing, Lydia took a seat in one of the chairs, facing the group, Scott sat on the floor beside her chair, almost as if he were guarding her while she spoke, "I have been having dreams about Peter since the attack, but they are more than dreams, he appears to me and he takes over my consciousness and makes me do things that I cannot control like walking miles into the woods barefoot or running around naked for days. " Lydia continues to fill everyone in one all of her experiences with Peter, including her strange encounters with Peter as a seventeen year old. About an hour later, Dr. Deaton knocks on the door; he makes her tell the story again and actually takes notes of her experiences. By this point Lydia is starting to feel more than a little but like a lab experiment. She is relieved when Allison comes downstairs with Isabel and Jade, who promptly climbs in the oversized chair beside Lydia and lays her head on the redhead's lap. Running her fingers through the little girl's hair, Lydia felt herself start to calm down. Looking at Deaton, she asked, "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Maybe," he sighs, "We have been looking into you; your immunity, your connection to Peter and the bond that you and Scott share and I think we may have found something." "And it is?" Erica prompted impatiently as the vet took a long pause, trying to think of the best way to phrase it, "We are not completely sure, but it would seem that Lydia is connected to the origin story of both the Kanima and werewolves."

"Wait the story about Melusine and her sisters?" Stiles asked.

Nodding, Deaton continues, "Yes, ironically it was Lydia who led us to the discovery. She figured out that Melusine was the first Kanima, cursed by her mother for kidnapping and torturing her human father. Last time we spoke prompted us to start to look more closely at the story and at the other two sisters."

"Meloir and Palatyne," Lydia interrupted.

"Yes," Deaton smiled in response, "What else can you tell me about them?"

Thinking back to her readings, Lydia continued to stroke Jade's hair as she answered, "They were all punished, Melusine was turned into a serpent shifter, Meloir was sent to Armenia, locked away in a tower and made to tend hawks until she mysteriously escaped and Palatyne was locked away in her father's castle, the guardian of the treasure and of the knowledge that she could never see her sisters again. She was guarded by both snakes and wolves so she was forever alone. Much of the lore says that the separation of the sisters was the true curse."

"You've been reading I see," Deaton smiles at her.

"Like I wasn't going to find out more after we made a connection to Jackson and the Kanima."

"Wait," Derek speaks up, "Armenia? Meloir was sent to Armenia are you sure?" he brings his hand to his mouth, unconsciously pacing behind Lydia's chair. "Yeah," she answers confused, "why is that so important?"

"Because, the earliest wolf legends are about a woman, locked in a tower in Armenia; she would spend her days staring down at the world below, watching, but never being a part of it. Her tears flooded the streets and her sobs filled the air," Derek gestured, obviously reciting the story as he had heard it and mocking the flowery language. "One day, a man saw her and was taken by her beauty. He contacted a shaman of the dark arts, and told him of this woman. The shaman said that he could free the woman, but that the man must sacrifice an animal of the hunt in the name of true love, if his love was pure, she could escape her cursed prison. A wolf had been hunting in the countryside, killing livestock, so the man decided to hunt the wolf and sacrifice it in the name of his love. But, he was too scared to hunt the wolf on his own, so he sent a servant boy to find and sacrifice the wolf, the boy succeeded but died in the process, staining the wolf with his own blood.

The man stripped the skin off of the wolf—the fur still covered in the boy's blood- and brought it to the shaman who completed a spell. By wearing the skin of a wolf, she was able to hide her true face from her fey guards. The plan backfired though, the man's love was not true, his lie was discovered when the mother of the boy went to the shaman for revenge. The shaman was angry at the man's deception and so he cursed Meloir, she was cursed to live as a wolf under the light of the full moon. Instead of freeing her, the death of the animal bonded her to it forever—for eternity she would have to share her soul with it. The man rejected her because of her continued curse and she wondered the earth for centuries alone, looking for her lost family. She searched hunting and maiming many before she found her love, a Prince in Hungary. He was separated from his hunting party and she found him in the woods. He thought she was an animal and he shot at her, she fought back and bit him, but then she stopped, taking him to her layer, she nursed him back to health. The next full moon proved interesting because he had contracted her curse, he shifted with her. They created the first pack. The legends say that this, her loneliness, is why we are pack animals now; it is why we are stronger in a group." Taking a breath, looking around at the enraptured faces of his pack, Derek asks, "What if the woman in the tower is Meloir? And she was searching for her lost sisters? It would explain the connection to the Kanima."

Smiling sagely, Deaton nodded, "Yes, exactly and that is where Lydia comes in, the third sister, the guardian. She was the keeper of the knowledge and treasure of her father's kingdom, but she also was a sort of failsafe for her sisters. Guarded by snakes and wolves, she was never free to love or to live her life; locked away in a world of loneliness and solitude, waiting for a man of her line to free her from her prison so that she could find her sisters because she was the only one who could control them. She had the power to shift them back into human form—much like you do. I also think this is why you and Scott can communicate so easily, you are connected because you Lydia are a guardian; a person who has the power to shift the supernatural back into human form and immunity against their natural weapons."

"Okay," Scott says slowly, trying to digest the information, "But if she is a guardian, how does that connect her to Peter, and why does he want her and how does he think that he can come back?"

"That is what we need to find out," Deaton answered, his frustration with not knowing the answer was obvious.

"And we need to do it soon, because Peter has some type of plan for the next full moon," Scott continued.

"What?" Most of the room replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it or Hate it please review!


	19. Of the Affairs of Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have reviewed, you are awesome and I decided to post two chapters today. Hope you enjoy, please Kudo or comment! XOXO!

"What?" Everyone turned toward Scott at his question looking between Lydia and Scott for clarification.

"In Lydia's dream he said 'by the next full moon we will be together," or something like that," Scott continued.

Running a frustrated hand over his head, Derek asked Deaton, "What the fuck could he possibly want from her?" Lydia quickly smacked his arm, catching his eyes and looking between him and Jade, who was sleepily lying in Lydia's lap, her look clearly said 'Watch your language around the kid.' Derek responded by rolling his eyes.

"Lydia, I think we need all of the details of this dream," Deaton ventured. Thoroughly tired of being observed and interviewed, Lydia nodded to Scott before lifting Jade in her arms and carrying her into her bedroom. Once Lydia had closed Jade's door, Scott stood and began telling the group the details of the dream.

"Um, Lydia was in the middle of the Lacrosse field, in her dress from the dance. She is frozen—like she can't move and she is shivering and whimpering. Peter starts circling her like she is prey, running his fingers all over her skin. She wants him to stop, she is trying to tell him to stop and crying but she can't speak and he just keeps talking about how they will be together again on the full moon and that she has a destiny and will rule with him. That was when you pulled us out of the dream." Locking eyes with Derek, Scot softly added, "She was so scared, and then her wounds from the attack started to bleed."

"Wait," Laura interjected, "What do you mean she was bleeding? Did he attack her in the dream?"

"No, she looked exactly like she did at the dance; her hair and dress looked fine, then as he started touching her, and talking about them being together on the full moon, she started to bleed."

Derek's pacing became even more agitated as he asked, "Stiles, tell me exactly what you saw when you found Lydia and Peter."

Stiles looked shocked at being asked, opening and closing his mouth a few times he began, "I went looking for Lydia, I knew she was trying to find Jackson so I headed to the field, she, I don't think Peter noticed me at first, he was hunched on the ground over her, pushing her hair back. It took me a second to really see her. She was almost unconscious, mumbling, he was whispering something to her. When I got to her, he started telling me to help him find Scott or he would kill her. I don't know what she was saying."

Leaning forward Jackson said, "I won't say it.' That is what she was saying over and over again 'Don't make me, I don't want to say it." Laura's face paled at Jackson's statement.

"I don't remember that." Lydia whispered as she reentered the room. Her face a little paler than it had been, "I am always frozen, unable to speak. Even when he appears to me as young Peter, I feel like he is controlling my thoughts and movements. I was happy to be free for the constant feeling of being watched, but in some part of my head I knew that I wasn't in control of my actions. I mean would I ever think to walk barefoot into the woods, to a house that I have never seen to meet a guy who had been nothing but creepy?"

"Creepy how?" Erica asked.

"Like he gave me a flower and told to me to keep it with me all the time because he would expect me to have it the next time I saw him. He kept taunting me with a kiss, 'maybe I just want to hold your hand' he said. Then he led me to the house in the woods, it was empty, but when he kissed me it all changed, it was all charred."

"Wait, he took you to our house, but you saw it before the fire?" Laura asked.

"I guess, I mean it was this beautiful house, but it was empty. He said that he used to live there." Lydia briefly described the house she saw, Laura nodded.

"Yeah, that is it, but why would he bring her there?"

"Because that is where he is." Derek answered, "I buried him under the house," sighing, he looked at Laura, "I wanted him to be with the rest of the family." She nodded, unable to speak at the memory of the rest of their family dying.

"So, not only did this ghost, or apparition or whatever version of Peter try to seduce you, he brought you to him to do so?" Erica was confused and creeped out.

"This is as far as we got, I brought some research materials so that we could continue our search." Deaton offered. Everyone nodded and moved to grab books and log onto to lap tops to visit the Tilbury's data bases.

"Did you bring it?" Erica asked Dr. Deaton. He nodded and handed her a hefty case.

"Um, guys, I took the liberty of creating identification for each of us so that if we have to run again, we will have untraceable names, credit cards and records." She quickly hands out folders to everyone except Scott, Allison and Lydia, "Um, Scott I made a marriage license for you and Allison. I know that may be a jump, but with the baby, I thought that it may be easier if you were married, so that no one would question your rights or your access if something happened to either of you." Scott looked at the piece of paper with a bit of wonderment and nodded, Allison grabbed Erica in a hug, whispering think you in her ear.

"Lydia, I made and id for you and Isabel, but I need you to sign this," She handed the redhead a piece of paper, looking it over Lydia paused,

"This is her birth certificate, like her real one from Beacon Hills."

"Yeah, I guess Jessica never recovered enough to sign it, she just told the nurses the name and they filled it in. The certificate was in the paper work that Derek grabbed. If you sign that it is real, you are her mom and no one will ever question it." Lydia's eyes filled with tears and she looked to Jackson,

"Are you okay with me signing this? I mean, she is your blood family."

Jackson sighed, his face taking on a thoughtful gleam, "Yes, she is my niece, but Lydia you are her mom, I know you will not keep her from me and I know that you will love her forever. I am coming to learn that we are a pack—all of us and that we are all stronger together so she will always be near. Sigh it, it just makes official what Isabel chose." Lydia crossed to him and pulled him into a hug, whispering her thanks and letting a few tears leak out. Turning from him, she squared her shoulders and walked to the table with no trepidation, she signed the form in the appropriate spots and turned to Erica, thanking her as well. Almost as if she knew something had changed, Isabel let out a scream from upstairs, letting everyone know that she was awake from her nap and ready to be changed.

As everyone else got to the research Lydia bounced up the stairs, glad for a moment alone with her daughter. Her Daughter! In her heart, Isabel had been hers from the moment she locked eyes with her in the hospital, but now it was semi- legal that she was her mother. Picking the baby up and changing her she couldn't help looking at the beautiful little girl though new eyes. She was growing everyday and her features were becoming more prominent. Her hair was downy and dark, soft and straight, her eyes and lips were a replica of Jackson's, he and his sister must have looked a lot alike. Lydia believed that the baby would also have his cheekbones. Kissing the baby's belly, she played with her, "What do you think pumpkin? Do you want me to be your mommy? Are you okay with that?" Isabel giggled and grabbed Lydia's face in response, make Lydia laugh as well.

"You are a great mom Lydia." Derek says from the doorway where he is leaning, watching the two. "Look, I know it is probably not my place, but what you did down there was pretty amazing. I know what it is like to take on the responsibility of being a parent at your age and," He looked down, not comfortable with discussing this, "you didn't have to take this on, but it is great you did, because you are really good at it."

Lydia had frozen, watching him speak, a little shocked at his words, "It was really hard for you uh?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but you know, Jade was worth it." He tries to act nonchalant.

"Yeah, she is pretty awesome, I can only hope that I will do as well with Is as you have done with Jade. I also need to thank you for welcoming Jackson, I know you could have abandoned him to the Argents or to be an Omega, but you didn't, you allowed him to join the pack and kept him safe, so thanks. "

"He was my responsibility, I made him."

"Yeah, but you took responsibility, for him and for all of us, and that is what makes you the right person to lead this pack Derek. You took Scott and I on as well as the humans and an Argent without a second thought because you felt that we needed you, how many others—especially first borns—would have taking on a bunch of half breeds and supernatural anomalies on?"

He nodded, not sure how to respond before trotting his way back down the stairs. Wrapping Isabel in her blanket, Lydia takes her down the stairs as well. She feels Derek's eyes on her as she moved around the kitchen making a bottle for Isabel.

Over the next few hours everyone worked steadily researching the legends surrounding the wolves and the Guardian. Allison spent most of her time playing with Jade and keeping her entertained. The relative silence was interrupted by Laura muttering an "Oh, God." Before double checking several references both on the laptop in front of her and the ancient text she was reading. "What?" Derek asked.

"I was looking into the moon lore and realized that the night of the dance, the night Peter attacked Lydia, was the Sanguine Moon."

"The what?" Stiles asked.

"The Sanguine Moon, it means blood moon." Erica answered.

"Yeah, blood or hope," Lydia adds, noting the odd duel meaning of Sanguine.

"Okay, thanks for the vocabulary lesson, but what the hell does that have to do with Lydia dating invisible dead guys?" Stiles continues, receiving a smack to the back of the head from Erica.

"In first born culture, the moons all have connotations, the Sanguine moon is a time of hopefulness as we go into the winter months, hopeful that we have prepared. " Derek explained quickly.

"Yeah, but it is also the time when new members often joined the pack, in order to survive the winter months. But, according to legend, it is also when a member could be forced into a pack." Laura added, clearly trying to avoid saying something. After a moment her words registered with her brother and Dr. Deaton. Derek stood from his chair and took a few steps away from the group before turning around. Locking eyes with his sister, "No. No even Peter wouldn't," he stopped, looking to Lydia before looking back at Laura.

"Derek the timing adds up, if he did then it has been four months, the next full moon is the Hunger Moon, if he wants to finish the connection he has to do it then." "What the hell are you two talking about, and please keep in mind that I am in the room," Lydia was losing her patience.

"A claiming." Laura said, looking down.

"Uh?"

"I think that Peter was trying to claim you. When Stiles said that you were on your stomach, and Peter was pulling your hair back on top of you, I thought that this may be it, but I wanted to be sure. "Taking a breath, Laura looked to her brother, who just looked down, his arms crossed in frustration, "A claiming is an old ritual,"

"It is barbaric," Derek growled.

"It is an old ritual that first borns used to do when there were not enough females born or when the Alpha female could not have children to continue the line and before second borns were common or accepted. They would take women from the mortal world and claim them as mates, marking them as their mate to breed with." Lydia looked a little sick at the thought, "So Peter like, wants to have pups with me?"

"Maybe, but that is not why he did it. He did not have an Alpha female. In traditional wolf packs, in all first born packs, there is an Alpha female and an Alpha male, as we told you, but they are a breeding pair, like our mom and dad were." "That is why Caroline and Peter could not share power—because they were related. And why Derek became Alpha, but you never did," Scott surmised. Laura nodded.

"Yeah, but the claiming also creates a blood bond. Even if Lydia was immune to the bite because she was a guardian, she would not be immune to the bond because she is naturally more open to them, that is how he has been controlling you and communicating with you. Peter was hedging his bets, if you turned, you could be his alpha female, if not, you still had the blood bond. "

"But to what end? I mean, why would he do that?" Boyd asked, looking at Lydia with pity.

"So that she can resurrect him on the Hunger Moon. The old legends say that the night of the hunger moon is the time when we are closest to our primal state and that great magic can be done on that night. Peter thinks that if he can control Lydia through the bond, then using a closely related Alpha's blood, he can get her to resurrect him. That is why he took her to his grave and kept leaving her flowers—Wolfsbane to incapacitate Derek and rosemary and Jericho rose for resurrection." She lets her words hang there as the pack processes this information.

"Why does the claiming create a blood bond? Why would the wolf need to be in control of the mortal?" Isaac asks a confused look on his face.

"Because the female has to pledge herself to the wolf. She is not a wolf, she is not a member of the pack, but she has to swear her fealty to the pack, so the wolf creates a blood bond to force her into committing herself verbally to the pack before he claims her." Deaton expands.

"You mean rapes her," Derek interjects again, his anger simmering just below the surface, "the part that everyone is leaving out is that the mortal woman is raped by the wolf before he bites the back of her neck forever marking her as his property."

"Not always Derek, some of them choose that life, some of them fall in love." Laura argues gently, trying to ebb the panic she can feel rising in the room.

"Yeah maybe," he scoffs, "but not most of them. And it doesn't look like Peter offered Lydia much of a choice does it?" He challenged.

Lydia lost her color and handed Isabel off to Allison because her arms didn't feel strong enough to hold the child's weight as her head began to swim with this new revelation. Taking in her frightened face, Scott reaches for her hand, "How do we stop it?" she whispers to no one in particular, "How do I get him out my brain? I," She stiffed a sob, nearing hysterics, "I," she gasped, "I don't want to be controlled by him."

Hugging her to his chest, Scott tried to calm her down, his body trying to protect her from the blows being rained down as Peter's sadistic plan became clear.

"There is one way," Laura started softly, delicate of her brother's ridged body language.

"No," he cut her off with what could only be described as a growl, "Not an option."

"I think that is for me to decide." Lydia pulled away from Scott, keeping a hold of his hand, Allison taking her other hand.

Crossing towards the redhead, Laura took a breath, looking into the wide, sad eyes of a girl far too young to be having this conversation. Crossing her arms, she pointedly does not look at her brother as she explains, "Peter didn't finish the claiming, Stiles interrupted him, so," daring a look back, she see her brother's shoulders taunt as if her words are going to deliver a physical blow, "he needs to complete the claiming before the Hunger Moon sets in order to lock in his control of Lydia." Focusing on the trembling redhead, she lowers her voice, "The only way to break Peter's hold on you, is to have another Alpha claim you before the Hunger Moon."


	20. A Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is one of my favorite chapters in this whole story. I really cannot explain why, but it just is. Thank you so much for reading and please review below!

Lydia felt the world spin a bit as Laura's words hit her. She felt Scott tighten his hold on her hand as he and Allison guide her to a chair and ease her into it, trying to keep her breathing even she asks, "Uh, what exactly does that mean?" She is struck by how strange her own voice sounds over the ringing in her ears.

Kneeling in front of her, the beautiful Alpha female continues, "It means that another Alpha has to complete the process that Peter started; that you have to verbally and physically accept the role of Alpha female for a pack in order to break Peter's hold on you. If not, he will use the blood bond to force you to allow him to claim you. From there, we can only guess at his plans." Laura explain softly, a tone of helplessness in her voice that none of them had seen from the fierce girl before.

Nodding, Lydia continues to focus on her breath, blinking, she tries to focus on the information that she needs to make a clear assessment of her situation,"What does Alpha female mean? I can't transform, I can't lead the pack like Laura can," her desperate words are directed at the room, but she can't help her eyes from drifting to the solid wall of frustration that was Derek Hale at the moment. Derek never turned toward the tiny redhead, as if he was scared to look at her. 

"That's true" the brunette answered,"but you can serve the human function of tending to the pack, of being the female leader—making sure that everyone is safe and addressing issues within the group. Managing the day to day upkeep and keeping all members of the pack safe. Looking at the natural role you have taken within this pack, it is not a surprise that Peter chose you." Looking down, Laura continued, astutely aware of the terrified girl in front of her trying not to give into the panic and the tense line of her brother's shoulders letting her know that he was about to blow, "Um, as the Alpha female, you are also the mate of the Alpha male; you bare his children to insure the continuance of the alpha line." 

"Uh huh," Lydia whispered, her skin even paler than before, "Allison, please take Isabel upstairs," the hollow quality of her voice scared even her. Taking a step forward, Allison moved to comfort her friend only to be cut off by the sharp shake of her head, meeting her worried gaze with tear filled green eyes she desperately whispered, "Please, Allie, I cannot do this with my little girl in the room and she cannot see me like this," The raw emotion emanating from Lydia forced Allison and Scott to reluctantly take the baby upstairs away from the tension. Taking a deep breath, she runs her hands down her thighs as if her grip on them will keep her from shattering. After a deep, balancing breath, she speaks in a very controlled tone, "Okay, so Peter's control is getting stronger because of the proximity of the Hunger Moon, upon which he will rape me, bite me again and make me spend the rest of my life taking care of his pack and popping out his pups," the bitter scoff sounded panful as she continued, "Wow, this is worse than I ever thought."

Recognizing the signs of a full scale Lydia meltdown, Jackson walks slowly forward as if he is scared to startle her. Taking her hand as he kneels in front of her, he assures her, "Nothing is set in stone, right?" Looking to Laura, he continues, "We have another option, you have to let another Alpha claim you and brea-"  
He was cut off by Derek's growl, "No. That is not happening." Looking to the young beta, but still not at the girl in question is spits, "No one is claiming her."

Laura stand cautiously, as if she is moving through a minefield. Reaching for her brother, she softly states, "Derek, we may not have another option," looking to Lydia before meeting his eyes, "I mean I understand your concerns, I do, but- "  
"You understand nothing Laura!" He bellows, turning on her, his fury coursing through every cell in his body, "We are not discussing this! It is not fucking happening!" He turned on her, his red eyes boring into her.

Meeting his red gaze with her own, she alters her approach, "Yes, because God forbid you actually do something that goes against you little moral code in order to save a member of this pack!" She fired back, squaring her shoulders for a fight.

"You don't make this choice Laura!" His large frame looms over her as he seethes.

"Neither do you!" She challenged back.

"STOP IT!" Lydia yelled, startling both siblings and drawing their attention to her, "This affects me, but it affects him too so he gets to speak his peace." Looking at the brooding Alpha for the first time in this conversation,she continues,"He shouldn't be forced to do anything that he doesn't want to do just because Peter is trying to destroy my life." She attempted to stand firm, but the sobs she had been trying to repress broke her voice, she tries to get them under control unsuccessfully before standing and running out of the front door, needing to escape this whole tense situation. Everyone looked around awkwardly before Derek—now deflated of all of his righteous anger—followed her out, closing the door behind him. A wake of tension and apprehension remain long after the young couple have left the room.

Upstairs Scott looks out the window while Allison feeds Isabel on the bed. Hearing the baby's breathing start even and her sucking slow to a stop, he turns watching Allison for a moment as she burped the nearly sleeping baby, "You're getting good at that," he smiled wistfully.

Looking up at him, his lopsided grin is infection as she finds herself smiling back, never taking her eyes off of the baby, "Yeah," she runs her nose along the baby's soft head, taking in the warm, soft scent, "I guess she is pretty good practice," looking up to him she continues, "before you know it we will have one of our own."  
"Yeah," he crosses to her, "We are, and she is going to be beautiful, just like you," Crawling gently onto the bed, he gently pushes her hair behind her ear as he reaches her, his thumb running along her jaw as Isabel snuggles onto her chest.

"So the baby is a she now?" she giggles, raising an eyebrow at him as they both know that this banter is an attempt to distract them from the shitshow that was their lives currently.

"Well, with Jade and Is around it is easy to say she." He leans back on the bed as she stands to put Isabel in the pack and play that he had brought over from Lydia's room before climbing back on the bed and into his lap.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked, framing his face with her hands.

"About what?" He nuzzles into her palm, reveling in her touch.

"What you want, I mean a boy or a girl?" She shimmies down, resting her head on his chest.

"Not really," his fingers twist in her hair, "I mean between all of the craziness and training, I just really want to protect you and keep the baby safe." Pondering it for a moment, he quirks his head, "You know, I am not sure. I mean I don't know that I have a preference. Growing it up it was just me and my mom most of the time so I think I am more focused on being a good Dad that I am on the gender."  
Nodding into his t-shirt she toys with the saint medal under his shirt. As nonchalantly as possible, she continues, "You never really talk about him you know? I mean your Dad, you rarely mention him," she does not raise her head for fear that Scott will see the curiosity in her eyes.

For a moment he stills, his nose resting on the top of her head, the smell of her shampoo offering him comfort from the murky memories that thoughts of his father always bring. Sighing, he shrugs, "There is not much to say really, I mean he and my mom were pretty young when I was born and I think they tried for a while, but he just resented her and he started to drink. When he drank, he would take out his issues on my mom and then one day he hit me and we left. He didn't fight the divorce and I haven't seen him since." Scott's nonchalant tone was overshadowed by the edge of anger and hurt that he obviously felt as he played with the ends of Allison's hair.

"What?" she started a bit, looking up at him, "You never told me that he was violent with your mom and you," She hated thinking about either Scott or Melissa being hurt.

Looking into her wide, kind eyes, he shrugged again, "Yeah well, talking about it wasn't going to change anything and I don't really like thinking about it. That was one of the toughest times in my life," his eyes took on a glazed sadness, "I mean you want to be able to look up to your dad, especially as a boy, but when your dad is a complete asshole you feel a little bit like you just have everything all wrong." Scott did not know how else to explain it. "I just hope I will be a better dad than he was, because I really didn't have a role model. "

Sitting up, Allison framed his face with her hands before reaching down to take his hands and place them on her taunt belly, "Scott, I think that is why you will be a good dad, because you know what not to be. As insane as the last few weeks have been, I have never questioned your love for me or your love for our baby. You will never be like your father because you do not have that kind of meanness in you," She leaned forward to kiss him before settling her head back on his chest. Scoffing, she added, "Plus, I mean look at my example—I hope I will be a better mother than my mom or, God forbid Kate," he chuckled at that too, pressing her ear over his heart, she quietly admitted, "I am scared too, but we will figure it out as we go. I mean really, did you ever think that Lydia would make a good mom?"

Kissing her forehead, Scott chuckled, "True, but she is great at it. And you will be too, you are a better person than your mom or Kate and you already love the baby more than they ever could. You continue to prove that everyday because you are here. You could have had an abortion and gone home and your family would have supported you all the way, but you ran with me and the pack and you decided to have the baby—that is more than anyone in your family would have done for a werewolf half- breed." There was an edge of rage in Scott's voice at the thought of what the Argents would have wanted for his child.

Allison looked slightly shamed as she answered him, "You are probably right, but I never even considered going back to them. I know that is weird, but after Derek told me that I was pregnant, and you were so sick that I didn't know if you would make it through the night. In those moments I knew that the life I had been raised in was over—that I would never go back. I think I actually made that choice when Derek told me that my mother tried to kill you, before I knew about the baby to be honest. Scott," She sat up, taking his hand, their fingers tangling together out of habit, "I love you and I am going to fight with everything that I am to get you home again so your mother will know her grandchild, but I will keep running as long and as far as we need to in order to keep both of you safe. I could never leave you and the baby the way Kate did—Laura was right, I didn't know her at all." She whispers against his lips, her eyes sliding shut as they closed the space between them. Suddenly though, Allison was gasping and pulling away from Scott. Placing her hands on her belly, Allison looked down in shock before moving her eyes up to meet his.

"Are you okay," Scott asked worried, his hands also found their way to her belly, the fear in his voice clear. Nodding, she shifted his hands, "Uh yeah, just wait," she whispered, and then Scott felt it—their baby kicking softly against the taunt flesh of Allison's abdomen. "Wow, that's her, huh," His eyes widened in awe and reverence as he lowered himself so that his face as even with her belly, "Hey in there," he whispered, "I'm your Daddy," his words were answered with another sharper kick. They both giggled, Allison's eyes welled with tears. After a while, the baby calmed down and Scott looked up at Allison, his face still awash with childlike awe, "I love you," he whispered, rising to her lips, kissing her, "I love you", he murmured kissing her again.

"I love you too," she kissed him back as they both settled in to take a nap and wait for the fireworks downstairs to settle down. If only Derek and Lydia would be honest with each other Scott thought, it was clear to everyone else that they were into each other—just as clear as it was to everyone that Stiles and Erica were sneaking around. He chuckled to himself—we are such a soap opera!

Following Lydia's scent, not that he would ever admit he knew her scent that completely, Derek found her rather quickly. She was in the denser part of the woods, by a stream that ran through the property. Taking her in, Derek could see the slight trembling of her shoulders; smell the salt of tears and the bitter scent of fear as her hands gripped the earth as if it could hold her in place.

Her voice startled him, "I never knew this was here." She stated, throwing Derek a bit.

"Um, yeah, it runs all though the property." He answers, having no idea how start this conversation. 

Continuing this strange discussion of the property in a deceptively calm voice, "We should bring the girls out here one day," she never looks up from the ground, "Jade would love it and I think that if I bundle Is up enough, she shouldn't be too cold." _What the hell is she talking about? _Derek wondered, _we are facing a huge problem and she is planning a picnic with the kids? _Later Derek would realize that in this bizarre moment where nothing was certain, they both referred to their children collectively. He tentatively took a step toward her, trying to focus his thoughts into a cohesive explanation as to why they couldn't do this.____

As always, Lydia gets there first, "Look, I get it okay," her voice is sharp and cold, an attempt at logical neutrality being betrayed by her overwhelming fear of what the coming hours, perhaps days, would bring with Peter, "I get that you can't do this for me, that Peter is going to claim me, but," She gasps, trying to beat back the tears long enough to finish what she is saying to him. Derek finds himself inexplicably pulled towards her; she is still facing away from him, staring at the stream as if it held all the answers, her body trembling under the weight of reality and fear and the chill of the evening. "I just," she shutters to pull in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, to reclaim some of her dignity, "I know that he will not allow me to keep Isabel and, just make sure she stays with Jackson okay—she is his only family. And please let Jade see her, she really loves her and I know," she fights to repress another sob, "I know that my daughter is not your responsibility but I just need to know that you will keep her safe. I mean, she's, she is just a baby, Derek. My little girl, God, my little girl, she won't even remember me." Derek doesn't realize that he is kneeling behind her, that his arms are reaching out for her, until he is pulling her to his chest as she sobs.

"Shhh," he whispers, pushing her hair off her face with one hand and rubbing her back with the other, "Calm down Lydia," he tries to calm her as her breathing continues to hitch and her body continues to tremble against his own, "Lydia, I know that you think that Peter is your only option, that this is something that we cannot fight, but its not. If I kill him, it should break his blood bond," he lmws that he is rambling, gasping at strawls when she cuts him off, 

"Derek," she pulls back, looking into his eyes as she continues, "in order for you to kill him—which is not a sure bet—I have to still have to resurrect him and that means finishing the claiming. He is going to force me to—"She cannot say the words, swallowing hard, she continues, "I don't want to have to do that. I, he is going to," she swallows another sob, "And what happens if you fight Peter and you lose? Then Jade has lost you and Isabel has lost me and I still have to be breeding slave to your freak of an uncle." Looking down she locks eyes with him, reminding him, "Derek please remember that you have already killed him once and it didn't break the blood bond," Her words were grim but all too true. In that moment, Lydia saw just how scared and lost Derek really was about all of this.

"Lydia, I can't," he pauses, pressing his forehead against her hair, trying to find the words, "I can't force you to be claimed by me, it is not who I am," Looking into her eyes, his voice breaks, "I cannot rape-," She shifts their position so that she is straddling his legs on his lap, putting their heads at an even level. Taking his face in her hands, she makes him focus,

"Don't you see that this is inevitable. Neither of us started this situation and it is not fair, but if it is not you, someone who I know and at least trust and know to be a good person, a good Alpha and a good father, then it is going to be Peter, a man who attacked me in a field and was seconds from hiking my skirt up and raping me in the dirt and who will finish what he started." He tries to close his eyes against her words but she runs her thumb along is bottom lip, forcing his to open his eyes and look at her,"He is in my head, I can't even run from him because he controls my body and my mind, using my thoughts and fear against me. Every time he invades my thoughts or my dreams, it is a violation. A violation no different or less violent than the violation that he wants to complete with my body. I know that you have an issue with us being anything because of my age and I get that- particularly knowing your history with Kate, but this is a very different situation. Derek I am asking you, just this once, and I will respect if you say no," Sighing, she takes in the broken look in his eyes as she whispers, "please do this. Please save me from Peter. You remember the other day, in the shower, how scared I was? I cannot spend the rest of my life like that. I know you are not a rapist Derek, but he is, and you are the only person that can help me." She whispers the last words against his lips, her eyes falling closed.

Sliding his hand up her back and burying it in her hair, he whispers a gentle, broken , "Okay," before he pulls her closer, closing the distance between their lips, the kiss holding his vow to save her from Peter, even if it meant compromising himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved it or hated it, please let me know! I promise sex in the next chapter if you do! :-)


	21. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please review!

After holding each other for a few minutes at the stream, allowing the enormous decision that they had just made wash over them, Derek and Lydia realized that it was really cold outside and they headed back to house. Their path was much slower and more resolute than their trip out there. Reaching for his hand, Lydia feels oddly at peace with this turn of events even as she understands that he is anything but at peace with what he has to do.

As they walked up to the house—still holding hands—they quickly realized that it was all a little too quiet. Walking in, the house looks empty.

"Allison? Scott? Stiles?" Lydia called towards the stairs.

"Laura? Erica? Boyd?" Derek yelled only to hear the deafening absence of the pack's heartbeats. "Where the hell are they?"

"And where is my baby?" Lydia muttered. Spotting a note on the table, Derek growled lowly before handing it to Lydia.

_I know you made the right decision and the moon is only two days away, we decided to give you two a few hours of privacy to handle this situation without invading ears. We will all be back in the morning. Don't worry the kids are safe._

_Love you little brother, Laura_

_P.S. please don't be naked when we come home and stay away from public surfaces._

Rolling her eyes, Lydia put the note on the table. Turning to Derek she sighs, "So, this is awkward." Chuckling he nods, not quiet able to make eye contact with her. "What to make it more awkward?" She smirks at him as she pulls his wrist towards to the kitchen.

Chuckling again, he follows her to kitchen, pausing at the door to his bedroom, looking down at Lydia before taking her hand and pushing the door open. Entering the room, they both scoff at the candles spread around the room, already lit and the bed that had been turned down. Derek scratches his eyebrow, "My sister the romantic."

Nodding, Lydia adds, "Oh, I am sure Allison had a hand in this somewhere." As the seriousness of the moment settled in, both Derek and Lydia could feel the mood in the room shift.

Looking at him, his eyes slightly downcast, like he was almost ashamed of what they were doing, Lydia could not help but smile. He was actually a good guy. He cared about her and he cared about this crazy, weird pack family that they had all created. He did not want to force her into this lifestyle, but what he didn't realize is that she was already there. That he was saving her from being haunted, taunted and used by someone else. He looked ashamed, but Lydia really did not understand why. Taking his chin in her hand, she tilted it up until his eye met hers; there was a blazing mixture of lust, attraction, anger and guilt in the green pools _. Such pretty eyes,_ she thought, _I hope my children have those eyes someday_.

"It's okay, Derek," she ran her thumb over his cheek reassuringly, "you are not forcing me into this," She whispered as if he were a child, "I know you don't want to have to do this, but this was set in motion by Peter. You are saving me from a lifetime of torment and abuse from him. I would much rather be Claimed by you than be used and violated by him."

"Lydia," his voice came out rough and thick as if the words hurt him to say, "you shouldn't have to do this at all. You shouldn't have to have sex with someone that you don't want to. Even if it is the lesser of two evils, it is still not really a choice."

"Well sweetheart," she flirted, running her hands down his chest, the cotton doing little to hide the tight muscles underneath, rising on her toes as high as she could _he is so much bigger than me_ , she kissed the underside of his jaw and down the column of his throat, "it is not exactly a hardship. Be honest," she looks up at his through her lashes, "haven't you at least thought about it?"

Their growing attraction to one another and affection for one another has remained a taboo subject between them; grabbing her upper arms he stilled her movements, "not like this." He all but growled, taking a few steps, needing to put some space between them.

"Derek, please do this for me, or is that it," she tilted her head, baiting him; "do you not want me? Are you so repulsed by the idea of sleeping with me that you would rather I continue to be violated by your gross…" before she could get "uncle" out he had grabbed her by the back of the head and hoisted her up against the wall, slamming his mouth onto hers, kissing her brutally before burying his nose in her neck as he trailed hot kisses down he neck. _Oh God, he is just so fucking POWERFUL!_ She thought completely turned on by his size and dominance. Honestly, she had only ever been with Jackson, and while they had had fun, she was a little nervous about being with someone else. Particularly when that someone else is a moody werewolf who had a lot more experience. Whimpering as he hit a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear, she buries her fingers in his hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulls him even closer, needing to feel him against her.

Pulling his head up to meet her eyes Derek whispered, "Lydia I am not going to say I know what this game we have been playing is, I know that I like you, that I respect you. I know that my daughter fucking loves you and you are a great mother to Isabel but I don't think that this is fair to you; to force this pack on you, to force the roll of Alpha female on you," looking down, "To force me on you." His eyes are as open and clear as she had ever seen them.

"Derek, you have got to get past this," she presses a kiss to his forehead, drawing his eyes back to hers as she soothingly runs her fingers over the angles and planes of his face and neck, "you are not forcing anything on me. Is any of this fair—no, honestly it sucks, but it is the reality that we have, so let's make the best of it. You did not force me into anything—Peter did. He took away everything—my control over my mind, over my body—do you have any idea how horrible it is to be that under the control of someone else?" when he sighs, she continues, "You are just trying to give some of that control back. And let's be honest- in any group, I am always going to the head bitch in charge so Alpha female just fits." They both chuckle and Derek looks at her with something akin to adoration, "While I cannot claim to know what has been going on with us lately, I think we both know that this was inevitable—well the sex part," she tilts her head and he chuckles against her throat, "we don't have to do the claiming, biting thing the first time right?" He gives her a confused look, "Well champ, if you have got more than one round in you, let's make the first one all about us, then we will get to the whole weird doggy style thing. 0kay?" She kissed the end of his nose and chuckled again as he kissed her, thinking that only she could lighten the mood in this situation.

She was right—the circumstances sucked but they were already heading down this path and they could make it about them—not about Peter and his crazy ass plans. Deepening the kiss, all of his thoughts were lost as Lydia bucked her hips against his low belly, reminding him of the position they were currently in. Releasing her mouth he pulled her away from the wall, kissing down her neck as they reached the bed. Loosening her legs she stood on the bed, finally on even footing with the tall Alpha, locking eyes with him she is overwhelmed with affection as she sweetly brushed her hands through his hair, pulling him in for a hug, "Thank you," she whispered, before shocking him by pulling her top off revealing a dark purple lace bra because she knew that if she didn't make a move they would never get this over with. Kissing her, his hands slid up from her thighs to her rib cage as he brought his head down to kiss each mound. Lavishing kisses across her chest and the peak of each pale breast before reaching around to unhook her bra.

Lydia tugged the back of his shirt up as he kissed his way across her chest. She needed him shirtless. Truthfully she had seen him shirtless and believed that the President should pass a law banning him from ever wearing a shirt, but right now she just needed to feel his bare skin against hers. Derek broke his head away long enough to allow her to pull the shirt over his head and to slide the purple bra from her body, revealing peach tipped nipples that he could not resist pulling into his mouth. Vaguely he heard Lydia gasp as he swirled his tongue around the already hard peak. _God she tasted good_ rumbled through his brain and he knew that he was going to have to work hard to keep his inner Alpha in check in order to get through this. Lydia was right; their first time together should be about the two of them, about her, and not about Peter Hale's fucking games. Unable to repress a growl, he switched to the opposite breast once again loosing himself in the beautiful redhead in front of him. Overwhelmed by the smell of her arousal, Derek began kissing his way down her chest, in the valley of her ribs, down to her belly. Swirling his tongue around her navel he could not resist a playful bite at it. Lydia made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan at that.

Reaching her pants, he looked up at her, as if seeking permission, she responded by once again running her hands through his hair, this time digging her nails in a little. Sliding his fingers under the waist band of the black leggings, he slowly pulled them down, kneeling in front of her to allow her to step out. Looking up Derek was struck by her image, standing above him, eyes half closed in lust, lips swollen from his own, long red hair falling over her shoulders, chest heaving with desire—she looked like a statue or saint—like a goddess from some long dead religion that Derek had just converted to. In short, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Slowly trailing his hands up her calves, Derek gripped her just behind the knees, pulling sharply he sent her bouncing to the bed giggling. Pulling her knees to him, his eyes attached to her still jiggling breast he pulled Lydia so that she is flat on the bed. Running his lips along the inside of her leg, placed kisses and nips along the way, discovering that the inside of her left thigh was ticklish and that when she blushed it started on her chest. He could not resist sinking his teeth into her thigh—drawing a sharp gasp and an _Oh my God Derek._ Reaching her center, Derek rubbed his nose along her cloth covered core. Honestly, Lydia had little experience with this, Jackson was more of a taker than a giver in all aspects of his life and so they had only tried oral for her a few times. It was always a little damp and awkward. Her scent overtaking him, Derek used his claws to tear the purple fabric from her body.

Wanting to make a comment about him tearing her good underwear, Lydia gasps as the cool air of the room hits her bald heated core. Suddenly the cool air is replaced with a far too warm tongue, slowly, gently licking the folds of her core in a very pleasurable way. Running his tongue up, over and around her center, Derek uses his hands, claws now gone, to push her legs up and out. Responding, Lydia moves her thighs further up the bed so that her knees fall on either side of his too broad shoulders and her feet rest on his back. As she bucks against him, Derek brings up one hand to still her and slides two fingers deep into her body as he finds her sweet spot again. Hearing her moan is all the encouragement he needs to continue, thrusting is fingers into her soft, tight body while teasing her clit with his tongue before sucking on it hard. Feeling her walls start to flutter around his fingers as Lydia takes a death grip in his hair Derek increases his speed until she cries out something that sounds like "OH, GOD, OH GOD OH SWEET LORD!" As she cums hard on his hand and face. _Who knew she was so religious_ he smirked in his own mind as she finally let go of his hair. Crawling up the bed, Lydia pulls him to her as she comes down from her orgasm high, "You should teach classes in that," she all but moans and Derek response with a self satisfied smirk, "Really."

"Mummm," She nods, looking down, "you are wearing way too many clothes," she responds, reaching for his belt buckle, making quick work of it and his button and zipper, Lydia reaches again for Derek, kissing him, reassuring him that this was about the two of them and their as yet undefined feelings for each other, NOT about that psycho that she refused to name again in such an intimate state.

Rolling her onto her back, Derek continue to deepen their kisses, wickedly turned on by the taste of her on her own tongue, he bit down on her bottom lip before moving to kiss her neck again. Using her feet, Lydia began to push his pants and boxer briefs down in one motion, never stopping their makeout session.

Derek moaned at the freedom of losing his pants, his dick finally free of the tight denim. He felt Lydia flip them, so that she was on top, kissing his neck. Her quick tongue sliding down his chest, tracing the ridges of muscle, stopping to tease, and then bite his nipples, which elicited a moan that he would never admit to. Lifting herself, Lydia straddled his legs, resting her bare bottom on his knees as she looked at his dick.

 _Damn_ was all Lydia could think as she looked at Derek Hale in all his naked glory. She would not lie and say that the sight of his cock—which was larger than anything she had seen outside of internet porn—wasn't slightly scary, but she trusted him and knew that he would never hurt her. With that thought, she leaned forward taking the tip in her mouth rolling her tongue around it before releasing it with a pop to lick the underside of the shaft. At that point Derek was pretty sure that is eyes rolled back in his head because it felt so good. Resisting the urge to trust into her mouth as she sucked down as much of his length as she could, he watched her head bob a few more times before he grabbed the back of her head, pull her up to him, kissing her hard. "I," she began.

"No," he shook his head letting her know that she didn't have to return the favor right now. Rolling them over and kissing her again, he felt her legs slip up around his hips on either side of his body. "I need you inside me," she whispered, biting his ear for good measure. That nearly snapped his control—his wolf wanted nothing more than to flip her over and slam into her until she was screaming—but Derek had promised himself that he would make this about them and not about the Claiming. Slowly moving his pelvis, he lined himself up with her center—locking eyes with her once more he hesitated. Grabbing the back of his head, Lydia kissed him hard and she shifted her hips and impaled herself with his dick. Sinking in a little further, Derek nearly came at her forcefulness and her hot, wet, tight body. Taking a deep breath to try to grasp for control he slowly rocked his hips back, pulling nearly all the way out, before sinking back into her. He moved slowly to allow her to relax and grow accustomed to him as well as to allow himself to maintain his tenuous grasp on his control. Derek could feel Lydia's cervix and was very careful not to thrust too hard—the last thing he wanted to do is hurt her. They continued, moving slowly, clinging to one another—her legs clinched over his hips, elbows on shoulders, hands clawing down his back. His hands gripping her hips with bruising force, nose buried in neck when he was not looking into her eyes. Sweat pooled between the two, the room filled with the smell of lust and sex and the sounds of desire as they moved together.

Sliding one hand from his death grip on her hip, Derek reached between them, bringing his thumb to her clit he began rubbing in time with their thrusting. Before long, Lydia was gasping for air and moaning, and clinging to him in a way that made him extremely hot. Derek could feel her body tensing around him, but he decided that he wanted to see her cum. Suddenly leaning back onto his heels he changed their position without ever leaving her body. Pulling her hips up to meet his, Lydia wrapped her legs around his back, leaving her shoulders on the bed, her hands now gripping his biceps. Whimpering at the loss of skin contact, Lydia finds herself crying out as he drives deeper into her. As he pulls back she finds herself clawing at his arms, unable to make any sound at all as he hits her g- spot. Making sure to rub it again on his thrust in, he watches as Lydia's eyes roll back in her head and she screws her eyes shut.

Lydia has never felt so full as she does making love to Derek. When she first pulled him into her body, she felt as if she was being torn in half. It hurt, but in a good way. She was glad that he instinctively knew to take it slow and even in order to give her some time to adjust. However, this new position was insane! On his second thrust she felt her eyes roll back and she could just imagine what her face looked like. She felt him pulling back again and again he hit that spot and her toes curls into his calves as she suppressed a scream. Feeling his hand on her stomach, Derek's voice cut through the fog—"Lydia, look at me—open your eyes and look at me." He commanded in a way that she could not disobey. Looking up at him, his skin and dark hair accented by the candle light of the room flickering, his eyes where the most intense green she had ever seen and as he thrust into her again, and once more- the passion and pleasure that crossed his face was enough to break the little control that she had left over her body. She was vaguely aware of screaming in ecstasy before her entire world went black and for a moment she actually thought that she had died _Oh but what a way to go!_ She thought. Feeling him move again— the friction sending even more shock waves of pleasure through her body, she squeezed his arms as a sign that she needed a minute. After coming down enough to open her eyes, she noticed that Derek's arms were bleeding—five gauges in the otherwise perfect flesh from his biceps to his forearms. Tilting her head, "did I do that to you?" She gingerly touched the cuts on his right arm, the hand of which was still supporting her. "It's fine, after all I did that to you,"indicating the earth shattering orgasm and a half he a given her moments before. Rolling her eyes at his cocky smirk, Lydia made it her mission to make him scream, just as he had made her scream.

Using his arms as leverage, she pulled herself up so that they were face to face in the middle of the bed, lifting up from her knees; she aligned their bodies as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Tightening her inner walls even more, she slowly slid up, twisting her hips a little each way as she thrust back down. Repeating the process a few times and she could she Derek's eyes start to roll back in his head, "Uh, uh," she warned, "look right at me," she locked her own green eyes with his. One more slide and twist combo and she could feel Derek's control slipping. His claws pinched as the dug into her hips, his fangs extended and his eyes began to flash between green and red. Lydia knew that she was playing with fire as she slid up his shaft one more time, tightening her muscles again and she twisted back down him giving into her own release—sending him howling over the edge, spilling his seed inside of her. Lydia noted with a smirk of her own that the all might Alpha had screamed his release. Chuckling with sheer exhaustion as Derek pulled out of her and they both tumbled to the bed.

"What is so funny?" he asked leaning back on the pillow behind him. Rolling on her side to face him, she giggled- "You screamed."

Looking at her- face flushed, hair damp, eyes sated, hands tucked under her chin an a way that he was desperately trying to not allow to remind him of his daughter- all he could think was how beautiful she was, how innocent she looked. "You're beautiful," he said, running his finger down her nose in a completely nonsexual way. He decided to leave out the innocent part seeing as how an hour ago she had had his dick in her mouth. Looking at her, he thought that he could love her, that maybe this whole fucked up situation could lead to something great. Sighing as the thought brought him back to why they were really here—the Claiming. He needed to allow the wolf out, but the thought scared him.

Seeing his eyes grow pensive, Lydia knew that he was thinking about the Claiming—she hope he hadn't reconsidered because she was not sure if—after what she had just experienced—she would ever be able to stop fucking him. "I guess it's time, right." She looked him in the eyes. "We said once for us and then once for the Claiming right." Reaching down, she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, she sighs and says, "I trust you Derek, I know that you will protect me." Kissing the back of his hand, she pulls them up to their knees, she kissing him slowly, softly. Pressing his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and sighing, before opening them and locking them with hers, "I need you to say it," he says softly.

"I am ready to accept to role of Alpha female of the Hale pack, I am ready to bind myself as your mate Derek, claim me," she whispers to last part against his lips, closing her eyes, she feels him shift as his fangs puncture her lip. Pulling away, she sees the Alpha's—her Alpha's- red eyes glaring. Derek is not in full transition, for the most part he still looks human, but his face is marred by the hard ridges and fur of the wolf, but she can tell by looking into his eyes that the wolf is in totally control. Grabbing her by the upper arms, the wolf buries his nose in her sweat damp hair. Running its nose down her neck to her chest it continues to sniff—as if it is tracking Derek's scent on her. Stopping at the bite on her navel and then again on her inner thigh, the wolf sniffs and then licks the wounds, almost as if he is trying to heal her. Burying his nose between her legs, she knows that it can smell Derek's still drying seed dripping down her legs. Part of her wants to pull her legs together—feeling that this is private between she and Derek, then she realizes that this is just as much Derek as the man who she just had sex with. Derek didn't share his body with the beast—the beast was part of him.

Trying not to cry out as the wolf circle off the bed and pushed her down onto all fours, Lydia tried to stay still as she felt, rather than saw his too warm penis pressed against her. The Alpha behind her did not seem to flinch as she did cry out in pain as he slammed his cock into her not quiet ready body. Truthfully, Derek was a little too well endowed for this position to be comfortable without some serious build up and the speed at which the Alpha was plowing into her hurt. Hurt like nothing she had felt since Peter's attack. She knew she was crying, but she tried to stay quiet and still until the Alpha bit her. She felt him on her back, still ramming away at her core as he sunk his fangs into the back of her neck—Claiming her.

She was still crying out in pain as the Alpha faded and Derek took control back of his body. He had never felt anything like that before—he typically had some control over the wolf when he shifted, but this time he could not control anything. Smelling blood and tears his attention was quickly drawn to the girl below him. Quickly pulling himself from her body and flipping her over, she took a moment to lock eyes with him before lunging up at him, sobbing as she wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry," he whispered, "I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you; I never meant to hurt you." He pulled them both into a sitting position, Lydia still clinging to him and his ran his hand over her hair. The change in position allowed the smell of blood—her blood—to hit him full force. Standing and lifting her to his chest he carried the now calming girl to the bathroom and sat her on the sink while he got a shower ready, trying hard to ignore the blood covering him from his chest to his dick.

By the time the water was the perfect temperature, Lydia had calmed down enough to speak, "I'm sorry I freaked out." She stated, not making eye contact, frantically wiping her nose and eyes. Crossing to her, he tilted her face to meet his and looking in her eyes, he sighed before kissing her forehead, "You did great. I am sorry that the wolf hurt you. I," he sighed again his eyes feeling with shame and self- hatred, "I could hear you crying, I knew I was hurting you, but I couldn't control the wolf, I couldn't stop him- myself. I just needed to mark you, to make you mine," closing his eyes because he feels the beginnings of tears, and he has not cried since his family died, "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you," he kissed her hair.

"You did," her voice whispered, he looked down confused, "As soon as the wolf marked me, you came back you took control back, you didn't let him finish." She looked at him with—was that adoration?

"Let's get you cleaned up," he lifted her from the counter and helped her in shower, pulling the door shut behind them. Following the smell of blood, he pulled her hair to side and gently began to rinse the wound. Bringing his lips to the angry looking bite mark he gently kissed it as it closed and started to heal. Running the girly body wash and puff all over her body he gently washed away the sweat and blood and seaman that he had left on her. Following his nose, he knelt in front of her, pulling her left leg over his shoulder as the scent of blood hit him again. She was bleeding. The force of the wolf had torn the most intimate parts of her and now she was bleeding. Shame washed over him again and he felt on the verge of tears one more time because she should not have to suffer because of him. "It will heal."She states from above him, "Give me a few days and I will be fine big boy," she continues in her typical Lydia snark, "and believe me, when I am, you will make it up to me." The mischief in her eyes had him hard in an instant, but he knew that they could follow through on anything tonight. Standing he kisses her, pouring more passion and respect into that kiss that he thought he would ever feel for anyone. Quickly rinsing off, quickly washing the blood off his body from the Claiming, he turns off the shower and reaches out grabbing two towels. After drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist he leaves Lydia in the bathroom to pee and towel dry her hair. Quickly, he changes the sheets, but the smell of their coupling still hangs heavy in the air as Lydia returns to the room, crawling into the bed, resting her head on his shoulder, he pulls her closer, wrapping both arms around her and burying his nose in her hair has they both fall asleep, unaware that the coming days will change both of their lives completely.


	22. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently posted Chapter 23 before chapter 22, I am so sorry! Chalk it up to exam induced sleep deprivation. I hope you enjoy them both!

_Darkness surrounded Lydia, in the distance she can hear noise, like music, and the air is filled with the smell of flowers too strong to identify. Peter's face appears in front of her and Lydia instinctively tries to push him away, knowing that she will not be able to move just like all of the other times before. As her arm shoots up and grabs the specter, she is more shocked than he is as she suddenly starts pushing him—both physically and mentally out of her mind, screaming Get Out! As he disappears, Lydia can feel the darkness that he had left behind in her mind begin to exit her body—pouring out of her eyes, ears, nose, mouth and hands like tainted blood—she did it, she beat him._

Derek awakens just before dawn to Lydia tossing and turning, he grabs her arms gently, trying to still her when she begins screaming incoherently for a moment before her eyes shoot open and pushed past him and into the bathroom. He follows her just in time to see her retching a thick black fluid that looks a lot like ash into the toilet. Crossing to her, he pulls her hair back and rubs circles on her back as she finishes. Leaning back, she flushes the toilet and tries to catch her breath, "He is gone. The claiming worked and he is gone—I fought back in my dream and now he is gone, I can feel it. We did it."

She looks at him with awe before hugging him. As he pulls Lydia closer to him, tightening his arms around her, Derek is filled with joy and relief that the Claiming worked. He still was not completely at peace with what the wolf, with what he, did to her last night during the claiming, but at least it free her from Peter's control. They stay like that, in each other's arms, for a few moments before Lydia pulls back, "I really need to brush my teeth," She wrinkles her nose a bit. Derek nods, standing to open a cabinet, finding a new tooth brush her hands it to her before excusing himself to find a pair of sweat pants to put on. Dawn was coming and the last thing he needed was for his sister, or God forbid Jade, to come busting in on he and Lydia naked. Gathering their clothes from the night before up, he grabs a t- shirt from his dresser and returns to the bathroom.

Handling Lydia the clean t- shirt, and depositing the dirty clothes on the hamper. He nearly laughs at the sight of the beautiful young redhead, stark naked brushing her teeth in his bathroom. He cannot bring himself to pull his eyes away from her form, taking in the small wounds from his teeth on her navel and thigh, the pin pricks from his claws and finger shaped bruises on her hips from his hands. As she finished brushing her teeth and rinsing out her mouth, she turned to him, "Enjoying the view?" she offered him a wicked grin, which he returned in spades, muttering, "you have no idea how much," crossing over to kiss her, running his fingers gently over the mark on the back of her neck. Pulling back from the kiss, she reaches for the t-shirt, pulling it over her head, it fell to her knees much to Derek's disappointment, "we need to talk about some stuff before we get carried away," he nods. Following her back into the bedroom, the both climbed back in bed, snuggling together.

After a few minutes, Lydia sits up, turning to face Derek, who is still lying against the pillows, "I think we need to figure some stuff out before everyone gets back and starts asking questions,"

"Yeah, I think your right, what questions do you have?"

"How does this whole mate thing work—I mean I get the mating bit, obviously,"

"Obviously," he echoes, offering her a devilish grin as he flashes back to their night together. Rolling her eyes, she continues,

"But what does that mean; I mean are we like werewolf married now?"

Taking a moment to consider his words, Derek responds, "Kind of, I mean we are not legally married, of course, but the claiming ritual started as a way of stating to the pack, and to other packs, that a woman belonged to a particular wolf—that no other wolves could have her. For lack of a better description, that she was his property. Back then humans were seen as less than wolves, which is why second borns were seen as lower than first borns"

Nodding, "So that is why you have such an issue with it, because not only is it usually rape, but it is also a statement of a woman as property and lower than the wolves."

Pulling her to him, Derek responded, "Yeah, and you are not my, or anyone else's property Lydia. You are one of the strongest, definitely the smartest woman I have ever met, I couldn't stand for you to be seen in that way—as a less than anyone or as belonging to anyone—not Peter, not me, no one."

"But you don't see me in that way, and that is all that matters. You don't see me as property, you aren't forcing me to bare your children and you certainly didn't rape me."

"Others will think that though. When we encounter other wolves, they will see the mark and they will think that our relationship is like that."

"I don't give a shit what other people think." Derek smiled at her response, kissing her again. "But, since you said the word, what is our relationship? I mean I am your mate, but what does that mean, do I move in here? Do we hold hands and kiss in public? And what do we tell Jade? I am kind of her stepmom now."

Running his hand through his hair he leaned back into the bed, "Yeah I guess you are," He chuckled, "she is going to love that! She idolizes you." Looking down and then back up at Lydia, he takes her hand and begins idly playing with her fingers, "I guess we just take things one step at a time. I feel like we have been circling this idea of us for a while, but,"

"But you were not comfortable with it because of my age and Jade and all of the reasons that you used to make it wrong in your head." Lydia finished for him.

"Yeah. I need to be honest with you, I have wanted you since the night you kidnapped Isabel."

"So a girl has to commit a felony to get your attention?" She joked, placing a kiss on his chest to hide her grin.

"It proved to me that you were not the vapid prom queen I thought you were and that intrigued me, but then you helped Jade, you stopped her pain and I was just drawn in. But I fought it, Laura kept bringing it up, but I still fought it."

"But why? I am only five years younger than you and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"I know that now, but," sighing, he looked at her curious green eyes and felt compelled to tell her the truth, "Look, Kate was five years older than me when we met and I know the amount of power that she had over me. She was my first love, the first girl who ever really caught my attention and I lost myself in her completely. She pulled my strings at every turn and manipulated me. No one should ever have that kind of power over someone else."

"Yeah, but this situation is not the same. I am older than you were, I am not some blushing virgin and I have Isabel, I could never allow someone to have that level of control over me because I always have to put her first. I understand your hang ups, but please tell me you are over them."

"Yeah, I can see that you are much more mature than I was and you definitely are not a 'blushing virgin'," he kissed her neck, eliciting a moan from her, "but I do respect you, and I understand that this was your decision to make, not mine. To answer your question, I want a relationship with you, but you can set the pace, if you want to move down here you can, if you want to stay upstairs you can, it is up to you."

"I want a real relationship with you; I want to be with you, and I want to move down here because dear God, Scott and Allison are loud!" He chuckled at her exaggerated eye roll, "But there are a few things that you need to know," He nodded, prompting her to continue, "I already have one child at sixteen, I don't want another until after college, okay,"

"I am totally okay with that, please stay on the pill."

"Good, I also say that we allow Jade to come to us with questions instead of trying to explain this to her—my parents did that when they got divorced and it was just confusing for me."

"I agree, you handled her Kate questions way better than I would have, so I trust you to say the right thing about us."

"I know that it isn't my place, but I think she did love you and Jade on some level, otherwise, she would not have run away with you, or decided to hide her pregnancy as long as she did so that her father wouldn't find out. In the end, even though she did turn into a psycho bitch, she did protect you and Jade long enough for Jade to be born. And when she left, she didn't know that her baby survived, she made the wrong choice leaving you, but I don't think everything was a lie. And some day that will be a very important distinction to Jade."

Processing her words, Derek nodded, "Maybe you are right, I know that the outcome clouds my memories of her, but I will honestly never regret meeting her because she did give me Jade, but you are already a better mother to her than Kate ever could be. I thought that the night of the packs first full moon, when I came home and you had the girls all bundled up in bed with you after Jade had nightmares. I think you were meant to be in her life."

Kissing him again, "Thank you," and further response was cut off by the sound of everyone else returning, "Uh, are you ready to face them?"

Laughing he buried his face in her hair for a moment before standing, "I guess we don't have a choice."

"Try not to hit Stiles." She tilted her head.

"No promises."He pulled her to her feet, dropping her hand for a moment while he went and grabbed a shirt for himself and she put her leggings from last night back on.

As the rest of the group piled out of the cars in front of the house, everyone found themselves standing awkwardly, staring up at the house. Forming a semi- circle, Scott holding Isabel's carrier, and Boyd holding a still sleeping Jade, they all hesitated.

"So, you think they did it?" Stiles asked no one in particular.

"Hopefully, otherwise Lydia is my new aunt," Laura mumbled.

"So, this is awkward." Boyd stated.

"I am not sure why, I mean, they had sex, in order to save Lydia from Peter and to possibly save all of us from whatever crazy ass plan he had cooked up. It really isn't that weird, I mean we all hear Scott and Allison having sex like all the time." Erica explained, trying to be logical. Everyone chuckled at her comment about Scott and Allison, except for Scott and Allison who had the decency to blush.

"I wonder if this means I will get my own room?" Isaac pondered, "I mean Boyd your nice and all, but she has a bathroom!"

"Dude, you snore, I am fine with you moving," Boyd answered back.

Collectively sighing, they make their way toward to door, opening it, they really didn't expect to see Lydia and Derek making breakfast for the group. Lydia, wearing leggings and Derek's t- shirt, her hair pulled up in a ponytail making the bandaged wound on her neck clear, clueing everyone into the claiming without actually having to talk about it.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, what's for breakfast?" Stiles grabs a chair. Rolling her eyes, Lydia answers,

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes."

"Do we have any strawberry syrup? That would be good on eggs and pancakes." Allison pondered as Stiles and Boyd made a face at the thought of strawberry syrup and eggs.

"As cravings go it could be worse," Lydia offered.

"How is the pup?" Stiles asked. Looking at Scott, Allison smiled as she grabbed Stiles' hand, placing it on her belly just as the baby kicked. Jumping as if he had been electrocuted, Stiles yelled, "Ahhh, wait, was that the baby?"

Nodding, Alison giggled as he placed his hand back and was rewarded with another kick, "I think he likes his Uncle Stiles, don't you, yes you do," He baby talked to her belly, causing everyone else in the room to laugh at him. Lydia approached, looking to Allison she implored, "Can I?" Allison grabbed her hand in response, placing it on the spot where the baby had just kicked, almost as if the baby recognized Lydia, it rolled toward her, shocking Allison who gasped.

Tightening her grip, Lydia's face flashed her concern, "Are you okay?" Allison , who had grabbed Lydia's forearms in shock, nodded, "Yeah, I have just never felt her roll over before, she just started moving yesterday."

"Well it looks like she is already as smart as her mom, learning everything so quickly."

"Breakfast is ready," Derek commented, speaking for the first time. As everyone moved to the table, which had been set by Erica and Isaac, they sat in their new order, Derek at the head of the table, Lydia to his left, Laura to his right, a newly awake Jade sat beside Lydia, who cut up her food and chatted with her during the meal. Beside Jade was Allison, who had found the strawberry syrup and was currently holding hands with Scott who was at the far end of the table. Beside Scott, was Isaac, then Boyd, Erica and Stiles rounded out the table sitting next to Laura. Stiles and Erica tried to play down every brush of their arms and touch of their thighs. It was a jovial family meal, no discussion of Peter or the Claiming or any of the negative shitstorm that they were currently facing.

Later that afternoon, Allison and Lydia were in Lydia's room, compiling a list of supplies and collecting laundry so that they could separate the loads into colors and folding clean laundry.

"So, I know that it may be a taboo subject, but how was it?" Allison asked, not making eye contact.

Blushing, Lydia looked at her pregnant friend, "A lady never tells," she demurs, before laughing, "but since I have been listening to you and your boyfriend's love fest for the past two and a half months, I will say, it was great." She looks at her again, "Like really great, like best thing ever kind of great."

"Really. Wow. I thought the claiming was supposed to be kind of horrible."

"Yeah, well that was—different, but we decided to do it once for us, before the Claiming because neither of us wanted our first time to be about Peter fucking Hale. And it was not, it was about us and it was wonderful. The Claiming was, scary and painful, but Derek ended it as soon as he could and then he was great."

"For you, so does that mean that you finally admitted to each other that you are totally into each other?"

Giggling, Lydia responded, "So we hid it that well huh?" Nodding Allison also laughed, "We are going to take it slow and see how it develops from here. We both have kids to consider and who knows how all of this is going to play out." Folding a few more pieces of laundry, Lydia looked up, "I really like him, like more than I know what to do with. I loved Jackson, but this is different, with Derek, I think about what he will be like in 30 years and the type of father he is. I am attracted to him, I mean obviously, you've seen him, but it is more than that, it is a different type of relationship, a different set of criteria."

"I understand, that is how I feel about Scott, even before the baby, I wanted to spend forever with him. I knew that he would be the person I wanted in my life when I was old, that I wanted him to father my children and live my life with me. The first time I woke up in his arms, I felt completely safe and comfortable. All of the awkward energy and fear was gone and it was just he and I and I just knew—I knew that he was it. That I loved him beyond words." Lydia nodded, feeling tears welling in her eyes at the understanding she felt. Breaking her thoughts,

"We need to get Erica's stuff to top off this load of delicates." Nodding Allison followed Lydia to Erica's room, not bothering to knock because everyone was downstairs; both girls were shocked when they walked in on a topless Erica and Stiles in the throes of a heated make out session. Jumping apart at the sound of Lydia and Allison's collective gasp, they each stood there, hands covering their nipples, blushing red.

Trying not to giggle, Allison mumbles a "Uh, sorry, we were just looking for laundry, uh,"

Lydia did not help with her comment, "Damn, Stiles, who knew you were hiding _that_ under those silly t- shirts?" She nodded appreciatively at his well developed chest and abs.

Another gasp sounded behind them, turning they saw the exasperated face of Laura Hale, who yelled down to the living room, "Jesus Derek are you running some kind of werewolf breeding factory? This is not a freaking puppy mill!" As she threw up her hands and marched off, Allison and Lydia pulled the door shut before doubling over in laughter after it closed.

Stiles and Erica looked at each other before uttering a collective, "Oh crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!


	23. Seizures and Strawberry Jam

Looking at each other, suddenly awkward, Erica looked down before saying, "Well, I guess the secrets out. I know you wanted to keep us quiet, but"

Stiles was taken with how sad she looked, how young, which was ironic because she was standing front of him topless. Crossing to her, he tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes, "Hey, it is not that big of a deal, I thought you wanted to keep it quiet because of everything that was going on with Peter."

"Really, because I thought you wanted to keep it quiet, I mean, I kinda thought that you didn't want anyone to know," Realizing that they needed to have this conversation and in order to do that he was going to need to be able to focus, Stiles grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it over Erica's head, dressing her as if she were Isabel. "Sorry, but I have some things that I need to say and there is no way I can focus on your eyes if you are—you know—beautiful everything," Stiles stuttered a bit and Erica blushed.

"Erica, I am sorry if you felt that way, but I never wanted to keep us secret because I didn't want people to know, or because I thought they would make fun of me, I mean, I finally scored the hottest chick in school-- _me, Stiles--_  I wanted to scream this from the rafters, I actually considered a web page." She giggled, suddenly relieved. " I just, you are smart and beautiful and thoughtful and kind, I have no idea why you would want to be with me and I was afraid that you would wise up and realize that you are way too good for me and that when I am not your only option then maybe you will want someone else."

"Stiles do you not get that you are awesome. You are smart and funny and so kind and loyal—I am not sure why you think I have only been making out with you because you are my only choice—I mean I could have gone for Isaac or Boyd or Jackson, but you are the only boy that I have ever wanted. I have been in love with you since I was 10 and you gave me half of your sandwich because my dad forgot to send me to school with lunch."

"You remember that?" Stiles asked a little shocked and trying desperately to not be distracted by the fact that he that did have competition in the house.

"Yeah, strawberry jam and peanut butter. You were the only person who was nice to me; everyone else just thought I was a freak because my mom took off because I had seizures."

"Is that why your mom left?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself, he want to punch himself in the face at the look that crossed Erica's beautiful eyes.

"My dad says no, but I was diagnose with epilepsy and four months later she left. In the beginning, when we were trying out meds and still, it was really bad; I couldn't go to school most days and my dad was working a lot to cover the medical bills so she had to take care of me. I guess she just couldn't hang. When she left my dad work even harder, but he often forgot the little thing,"

"Like your lunch," She nodded with a sad smile. "You know, that was right after my mom died, that was her favorite sandwich and I think my dad packed it for me every day for a year. You were so cute with your little blond pigtails. I know you think I never noticed you before, but I did, I was just so socially awkward that I never thought that you would ever really like me."

"Yeah, but that was part of what made you so cute, that you were awkward and not afraid to admit it. Well, that and the killer abs that you have been hiding," She giggled, running her hands down his stomach, grabbing him by the belt and pulling him to her, kissing him soundly. Pulling away, Stiles groaned, "Oh God, do you know how hot you are?" He presses his forehead to hers. She giggles again.

"Look, I know that we got a little carried away before Allison and Lydia walked in, but I just want you to know that I know that you are not ready to go any further and that is okay with me."

Erica's eyes widened, she had been trying so hard to be ready to sleep with him, and part of her really wanted to, but every time they got out of her comfort zone, she tensed up and got scared and as if he just knew, Stiles always backed off without drawing attention to it or embarrassing her. Kissing him again, she whispered against his lips, "Thanks for understanding."

He hugs her to him, "How about a nap?" She nods as he leads her to the bed, pull the comforter back as the crawl in and cuddle up.

After an intense day of training with the wolves, who were all on edge on the eve of the full moon, Scott exited the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist, using another to rub the water out of his hair. Entering his bedroom, he noticed Allison, staring out of the window, one hand supporting her back and the other rubbing up and down her belly. It was a posture that she had been using more regularly since she really started showing. It amazed Scott that everyday he could see how the baby inside of her had grown a little bit more. He found himself seeking out both Allison's and the baby's heartbeat more and more often to comfort himself. Right now though, Allison looked upset.

"Hey," he crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, she instinctively leaned back into his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Pressing further into his chest, Allison smiled softly at his understanding of her. Others may not have notice that something was wrong, or if they did they would have pressed her for the reason. Scott gave her the choice and that was why she knew he was different. In some part of her mind, she was still a very little girl who believed that God or fate or whatever higher power had put him on earth just for her—her soulmate. She smiles again, running her hand down her belly, his literal mate. Breathing him in, taking in the feel of his warm body behind her, his strong arms encasing her, his gently fingers drawing aimless designs over her belly—he was perfect.

Closing her eyes, she softly sighed, "I think you are calming him down. He has been super active today, especially when you were out training. He knows when you are not around and he lets me know it. It figures that he is not even born yet and he already likes you better."

Kissing her temple, "I am pretty sure that he still likes you better, I mean you do feed him and he does live in you, so he is just letting you know that I am awesome." She chuckles as they gently sway, rocking the baby to sleep.

After a few moments of silence, Allison whispers, "It is her birthday—my mom—it is her birthday today and I can't figure out how I feel about it. I mean, she is my mom, and this is her first birthday since she died, but with everything else, I cannot" she pause for a few moments, trying to find the words and Scott just stayed silent, rocking her gently.

"I miss her sometimes, and then I feel guilty because she tried to kill you and Lydia and she was this terrible person, but," she repressed a sob, "but, she is still my mom you know. It is like there are these two people is my mind, my mom and the woman who did all that. I know I sound crazy but, I just, the further I get along in my pregnancy, the more I think about being a mom, I feel like I should be sharing this with my mom and I can't. Every time she kicks, I want to let my mom feel it and ask her all of these question but then I think about how much she would have hated this situation and that she probably would have found a way to kill my baby and maybe even me. How can I love my child and still have love for the memories I have of her. It feels like I am being disloyal by missing her." Sensing that she was finished as her tears flowed, Scott spoke, his voice thick with emotion,

"Allison, you are here, with me and you are protecting this baby with every breath you take and I have no question about where your loyalty lies. Yes, your mom did some horrible things, but she still raised you and you have all of the memories of the wonderful side of her that you knew before and it is perfectly okay for you to miss that woman—to miss your mom. You can love who she was without loving her choices or who she became. It is the first event day that you have had to face without her and it is normal to want to share your pregnancy with her, it is a huge change in your life and you don't really have anyone to talk to about it. Allison, you are one of the best people I know and if you could just shut off everything you felt for your mom for 16 years, you wouldn't be you. And I love you."

Swallowing her tears, Allison kissed his jaw, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"I also think that the baby is actually asleep," she giggled, running her hand over her belly again.

"Good, maybe now you can get a little sleep." Scott tucked her into the bed before pulling on some clean boxers and climbing in after her. Resting her head on his chest, Allison quietly thanked whatever higher power was in existence for Scott and this whole wacky family.

Derek put Jade to bed, reading her a story after her bath and tucking her in, walking into his room he hears the shower running. Without really thinking about it, he moves into the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head and toeing his shoes off. As he drops his pants and underwear, he knows that Lydia is aware that he is there; she is looking over her shoulder, waiting for him to join her. Opening the shower door, the warm steam hits him along with the smell of Lydia's shower gel that she had now moved down to his bathroom.

Turning to meet him, she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her tip toes, pulling him down to meet her. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in he kissed her back, needing to release some of the worry and tension of the day and the impending full moon. Lifting her up, he deepened the kiss, Lydia wrapped her legs around him, giving her better leverage as he began kissing down her throat. Feeling his need for her, rolling off of him in waves, she grabbed him by the back of the head, fisting his hair and pulling his head back, making eye contact she kissed him again, slower, and more forcefully.

Derek took a few steps to the back of the shower, pressing Lydia's back into the stone of the wall as he kissed down her chest and captured a nipple in his mouth. Crying out, she shifted her hips against him, knowing that he was hard and ready for her, she thrust forward again as he switched nipples, teasing her. "Oh God" she cried out, prompting to bring his face back up to hers, bringing their lips together as he thrust into her deeply, his mouth muffling her scream. The two made love quickly and passionately against the sandstone wall, both crying out their releases. Afterword, they rinsed off and gently dried one another off, before pulling on sleepwear—which for Derek was boxers, for Lydia his t-shirt—and climbing into bed.

"So what has you so worried? You all looked strong out there today." She snuggled to his chest, knowing that he needed to talk this through.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe it is just the full moon that has me on edge, but I am worried that it will not be enough. I have no idea what I am up against and so I have no idea if what I am doing is enough." He reached down, playing with the curling tips of her hair.

"Derek, we are never going to know every threat, but what you are doing is training all of us to be able to take care of ourselves no matter what comes. " Looking down Lydia shifts so that she can look into his eyes, "Look, I know that we will have to fight the Argents in order to return to Beacon Hills. I know that no wants to talk about because they don't want to upset Allison, but it has to happen and she is stronger than any of you think."

"She's pregnant, no one wants to stress her and they are still her family, no matter what they have done, but as long as Gerard is alive we will never be safe in Beacon Hills or anywhere that he knows where we are." Nodding, she adds, "He can never know about Jade, or Isabel, because he would use them if he knew their potential. Can you imagine? A werewolf and a Kanima raised in his image—you saw what he did to his own daughter—he will not get near mine."

Derek ran his hand down her back, "Exactly, and if I am still drawing breath, he will never know who they are."

The conversation dwindled as they fell asleep. Hours later, their sleep was disturbed by Jade screaming. Lydia jumped up, running into Jade's room, picking up the scared little girl who is fighting nightmare monsters. Holding her close, Lydia calmed her transition as Derek rubbed her back. Tilting his head, Derek indicated for her to bring Jade back to their room. Climbing in the bed with Jade, still holding onto her for dear life, Lydia murmurs soft comforts, rocking the child until she was calm enough to talk.

"Baby, what was it? What was in the dream that upset you so much?" Derek asked, still rubbing her back.

"The men, with the sparky fingers, they got Aunt Alli and Lydi and they were so mad and they were yelling and hitting them. I couldn't help anyone."

"Oh, baby, it's okay, it was just a dream, I am okay, you can see it, I am right here. " Lydia hugs the little girl close; slightly haunted by the fact that Jade's nightmares so realistic and recurrent. As the little girl fell asleep between the guardian and alpha each of them rested a hand on her, as if to protect her from her nightmares.

"She keeps having the same nightmare, over and over," Lydia starts, whisper in the dark.

"Yeah," Derek whispered back.

"I don't think they are dreams, I think the Argents are coming for us, soon. We need backup plan for the kids—if they come for us they cannot find the girls or Allison." The resolution in her voice left no room from argument. Derek nodded in response, "In the morning we will sit down with the pack and work it out." He laced his fingers through her where the rested on Jade's back.


	24. Parks and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change comes quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, in the right order and everything! There is a one month time jump here so this is the Worm Moon. I hope you enjoy! TeenWolfFan24 you are amazing and the reason I am still posting! Everyone reading this, please review or comment and let me know what you think. Shit is about to get a little crazy!

The full moon following the claiming was a bit awkward for the pack because no one quiet knew how to address Derek and Lydia’s new relationship, but as the next few weeks passed they all fell into a rhythm of acceptance. As the pack grew closer and Jackson began to find his place among them, Derek and Lydia were learning how to function as a couple. The pack could see that they were falling for each other and that they had formed a solid family unit with their children, but both of the new Alpha pair would still be hard pressed to define their relationship. They fucked like ravenous beasts and made love like star- crossed teenagers depending on their mood and how much conflict they had faced that day. The fought together for and with each other. They worked together on research and training and they took care of their kids, their pack and each other, but they never labeled themselves.

As a pack they had created escape plans for the wolves and the human in teams and they had continued to train, wolf and human alike, for the inevitable attack from either hunters or another pack. Unfortunately, Jade had continued to have nightmares and more often than not she ended up curled between Derek and Lydia in the middle of the night after waking up in tears, screaming about men attacking them. More and more, the “bad men” were clearly the hunters, so as the full moon approached, the whole pack was more on edge. Last night, Jade had woken the whole house, save Isabel, with her nightmare and it had taken over an hour for them to get her to calm down enough to go back to sleep. Derek thanked God for Lydia’s ability to stop Jade from shifting during her nightmares each time it happened, grateful that his baby did not have to go thought the added terror and pain of shifting. Over the last month he was amazed at the relationship that had developed between his daughter and the guardian, their love for one another was clear and it made Derek happy that someone else loved his daughter as much as he did. After her nightmare last night, Derek had watched Lydia holding her close, rocking her to sleep and then eventually drifting off to sleep herself, Jade still in her arms and he was overwhelmed with the emotions that filled his chest for the young redhead. He was falling for her, but he wasn’t sure how to handle that just yet.

The next morning dawned way too soon for Derek; he woke to the sound of Isabel's slight whimper from Jade's room. Opening his eyes, he looked at Lydia, curled up with Jade, who was holding on to her like a life line, even in her sleep. Red hair tousled and her full lips slightly parted in her sleep as she held his child, simply put, she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Before he could get lost in staring at her, he heard Isabel again and he quickly, quietly made his way into the next room so that she would not wake up her mom.

Entering the room, Derek looked into the pack and play that Lydia had brought down when she had moved into Derek’s room weeks ago so that she could hear if Isabel woke up during the night. Amazingly, Isabel had started sleeping through the night over a month ago and even Jade's nightmare had not woken her the night before. Lifting the baby in his arms he bounced her gently while he collected the stuff to change her.

"Good morning little one, let's not wake your mom just yet okay," he spoke to her as he changed her, Isabel stared at him fascinated. Lifting her again, he made his way into the kitchen to make her a bottle. Hearing his sister come downstairs, he continued what he was doing, waiting for her to speak.

"I guess it really is like riding a bike uh, the whole new baby thing?" She starts.

"Say whatever it is you need to say Laura." He stated without facing her, his tone flat.

"I am not saying anything, I am just really happy that you did it, that you claimed Lydia. I know I have been pushing you at this, but I really feel that she is the best choice for Alpha female and she sure as hell didn't deserve whatever future Peter had cooked up for her. She is a good person and a good mom, she is good for you and Jade that's all." Laura smiled at her brother, holding the baby in one arm, holding her bottle with the other, he looked content—something she had worried would never happen again.

"So, you're not going to say you told me so?"

"Do I have to?" She chuckled, "All I have ever wanted is you happy, and I think that Lydia can make you and your little girl happy. Plus, I really didn't want to have to call her Aunt Lydia. That would have just been weird." She smirked.  
"Oh, God, please never say that again!" Derek repressed a shudder.

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so worried?" Derek looked back down at the baby, amazed at her resemblance to Jackson, yet she still seemed to reflect a lot of Lydia.

"Lydia thinks that Jade's nightmares aren't just nightmares, that they are warnings of a threat." Nodding, Laura thought over her words before responding.

"I think she is right, I have wondered about it before—her dreams are too detailed. I think she may have the sight, like mom did. Do you think it is the Argents?"

"Yeah, I do. Right now they are the biggest human threat we have and her dreams are of human hunters. They are looking for Allison. Once everyone is up, we need to set up an escape plan for the humans, particularly for Allison and the kids because they are in the most danger from the Argents." Taking a deep breath, he looks at his sister, "They can never know about Jade and if they knew that Isabel has the potential to be a Kanima, I don't even want to think about what they would do with her." He looked down at the now dosing infant, holding her a little but closer. "They are my responsibility to protect, they are my family."

Laura nods, "Mine too." She crosses to her brother, hugging him and running a finger over Isabel's brow, smiling at the baby, “She is beautiful Derek,” she whispers before making her way to the living room to settle down with a book and wait for the rest of the pack to wake up.

Derek brings Isabel back to the bedroom where Lydia and Jade are still sleeping wrapped up together. Climbing back in the bed, he laughs, "Your mom is a blanket hog," he pulls a throw off the floor and wraps the baby in it, leaning against the headboard.

"Hey, watch what you tell my daughter, I hear you trying to turn her against me," Lydia whispers, opening her eyes and taking in the sight of him— hulking shirtless werewolf, cradling her four month old daughter looking like some Greek statue in the early morning light of the room. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Smiling at him, "Good morning," he leaned over and kissed her, responding, "Good morning."

"Thank you for getting her, you didn't have too." Lydia was still unclear on how they were going to work the kids in their relationship—she knew that she loved Jade, but she didn't know how Derek felt about Isabel and what sort of relationship he wanted to have with her.

"I heard her start to fuss and you had your hands full," he chuckled indicating his daughter, still in her arms.

"Yeah, we were sleeping pretty good," she instinctively kissed Jade's head, pulling her a little closer, the little girl snuggling into her more in her sleep. "Um, not to put you on the spot, and you can think about this, I don't need an answer now, but,” she looked back down at Jade timidly, “do you know what kind of relationship you want with Isabel. I mean, I know this whole claiming thing is a commitment and I know how I feel about Jade but we have never talked about how you feel about Isabel."

"How do you feel? About Jade I mean?" He asked his voice curious.

"Honestly, I love her. I love her in the same way that I love Isabel, and I cannot picture my life without her in it,” her eyes are wide as she looks at him, “and I plan to be there for her as a mom or step mom or whatever it is that you feel comfortable with." He nodded, grateful for her honesty and her love for his daughter. "That is a decision to be made between the two of you, but I want you in her life in whatever role that you feel comfortable in," He answered.

Derek took a few moments to choose his words carefully, knowing that this was a huge topic. Looking down at Isabel before making eye contact with Lydia, "I know how much you love Isabel, and I respect that you are her mother and that when we entered this relationship, she was part of the deal. I want to be part of her life, but I also think we really need to figure out how Jackson is going to fit into her life."

"What do you mean? He is her uncle."

"Yeah, but he is her only biological relative and let's be honest, she looks just like him. When we go back to Beacon Hills and you tell people that she is your daughter, they will assume that he is her father. You need to decide if he is going to be her father or not. Logistically, it is the easiest way to make sure he is legally involved in her life, that he has a legal claim."

"Oh, okay, you want Jackson to be her father," Lydia tried not to let her hurt show.

"No, Lydia, I just want to make sure that you have really thought this through and discussed it with Jackson because I think he deserves a vote, but," He seeks out her eyes, needing her to understand, "I will protect her with my life until the day I die. I will love her and raise her as if she were my own no matter who she calls Daddy. Okay?"

Tears well in her eyes as she nods, "Okay, I will talk to Jackson."

As Jade began to stir, they decided to get up for the day. Lydia moved to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"So, Ms. Jade, what do you want for breakfast?" Lydia asks, lifting the little girl onto the counter.

"Pancakes!" She answers excitedly.

"Okay, big pancakes or baby pancakes?"

"Um," Jade put her finger to her chin, thinking hard, "Baby ones! With lots of syrup!"

"Okay!" She kisses the end of Jade's nose as she collects the ingredients and starts breakfast. Over the next few minutes, everyone trickles down the stairs to join; Boyd, Erica and Scott join Lydia to make breakfast for everyone before moving to the table to eat.

"So," Allison broaches, "What is the plan for tonight? Pack run?" She asks, knowing that it is a full moon and that is what the typically do.

"Yeah, I think so, tonight we are going to focus on our individual strengths and how we can use them to the benefit of the group on this compound in case we were ever under attack" Derek states once Jade is distracted by Laura and Stiles who are helping her put together a lego castle.

"Do you think that is likely?" Erica asks, looking over at Stiles, worry filling her eyes.

"Hopefully not, but we need to make sure that if the worst ever happened that we would be ready for it. We have to know that we can keep each other safe." Everyone nodded as Lydia began clearing the table; she makes eye contact with Derek, encouraging him to continue. "Um, you all know about Jade's dreams," they all nod, "well, Lydia and I are not so sure that they are just dreams. They are recurring and very specific, I am afraid that they are a warning that trouble is coming and we need to be prepared."

"We have been training for months, what else do we need to do?" Isaac asked, a little concerned and frustrated.

"We need an escape plan for the humans, they are most at risk."

"Why, because we are weak?" Allison asked with a frustrated edge to her voice, Scott took her hand to calm her.

"No, because you are the most likely targets," Derek said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Erica asks, scared for her friends.

"The attackers in Jade's dreams are always human—hunters—and they will want Allison more than any of the rest of us. Jade and Isabel are also easy targets because they are children, innocents, and the hunters will think that they are saving them."

Lydia cuts in, looking at Allison before the rest of the group, "The hunters can never get their hands on the kids. If they knew who Jade was, _what_ she was, I don't want to think about what Gerard would do to her—finish what he started or try to raise her as a weapon. The same is true of Is, can you imagine if Gerard got to raise a Kanima from infancy, the type of weapon she would be—I will not allow that to happen to my babies." Derek pulled her into his lap, running his hand down her back, Jackson reached over and took her hand, "Lydia, he will never get either of them. He does not know who they are or what their potential is and no one in this house will ever tell him. Isabel is just your baby, nothing else."

"Exactly," Allison's voice had a hard edge to it, "he thinks Jade is dead and he has no idea who Isabel really is, she is just Lydia's baby, no one will ever tell him any different. He can never get them."

"He can never get to you either," Scott cut in, "I don't want to think about what he would do to you or the baby," He took her hand, his face a mask of worry.

"Yeah, but if he ever sees Jade, if she turns, it will not be hard for him to figure out, so that is why if the hunters ever attack, Allison, you take Jade and Isabel and you run as hard as you can." Derek grabs a map off the counter behind him, rolling it out on the table, "If there is an attack how will they come in?" Allison studies the map of the property and they spend the next few hours plotting out possible attack points and counter attacks for each one, they plot a place for Allison and the humans to run with the kids so that a member of the pack can rendezvous with her and get her to safety.

"Okay, we have been at this for hours, let's take a break and have some fun before sunset okay," Lydia stated to the room, indicating the restless five year old in the room. Everyone broke apart to find their own fun.

"Hey," Lydia wrapped her arms around Derek from behind as he looked at the map again, "how about we pack a lunch and bundle up the girls and find a park or something? Jade could use a few hours away from the house." Turning in her arms, he took in her hopeful expression and smiles at her, "Okay, you put together lunch and I will pack up the girls." Turning to the room, he asked, "Anyone else want to go to the park?"

"I do," Allison raised her hand, pulling Scott with her, "It could be fun." He finally relented and went to grab their coats. Derek returned with both girls in jeans and sweaters as well as coats and hats with mittens. He brought Lydia her coat and grabbed his own, he and Scott start packing the lunch and kids into the car. Lydia and Allison joined soon after and they quickly found a park that was pretty well populated for a chilly February day. Unloading the kids, Lydia took Jade's hand, while Derek carried Isabel in her carrier, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"The slide! And the swings! And the rock wall!" Jade rattled off as they both took off for the playground equipment. Scott grabbed the lunch basket and laughed as Lydia climbed up the slide right behind Jade, sliding down it with her. Both of them giggling like they were having fun.

"She is really good with her," Scott states, standing beside Derek, he agreed, "Yeah, she really is."

"Look, I know we haven't really talked about it, but thank you for helping with the whole Peter situation. I understand how you felt about what you had to do, but it was the right thing." Derek looks at Scott for a long moment, shocked that someone else understood his reservations about the claiming, "Thank you, that means a lot."

Scott nodded, "She is my sister man, I just want her to be safe and loved. Try to do that okay."

Derek nodded. Scott looked around, seeing that they were out of earshot of anyone else, he continued, "I do have one question though, did Lydia not turn because of her immunity or do no women who are claimed turn? Because it would make more sense to just turn them and then breed then to claim them, making them swear loyalty first."

"It is complicated; yes, the women who were claimed turned, but they were claimed first because at the time that this tradition started, second borns were seen as inferior to first borns and so a lot of them were treated like shit by the packs and many became Omegas. Most second borns were turned as an act of aggression or in war to make disposable soldiers or bind people to a pack as servants basically. They would have never become an Alpha and would have never been chosen as an Alpha female because they, and their children, would have been seen as tainted by their human origin. A claiming happened when an Alpha female was needed, usually for breeding purposes, so an Alpha either didn't have a viable female—like the only females were related to him- or the Alpha female was infertile. He would choose a female human, usually one who displayed the qualities of an Alpha female—smart, loyal, a natural leader, a nurturer, someone who would add to the pack because of a natural skill or talent—and he would claim her, making her an Alpha mate with the claiming—her swearing loyalty to the alpha-- and making sure that no other wolf came near her. Typically she was not treated with the respect that an Alpha female would deserve or receive in any other situation. Often claimed mates were treated as outcast by the pack—as the Alpha's whore, but her children were treated as heirs when it was necessary. There are actually a lot of stories of the claimed committing suicide, some even killing their own children before they kill themselves in order to escape." Looking at Lydia playing with Jade on the swings, her red head thrown back in laughter at something that Allison had said. Derek sighed, "I just couldn't let that happen to her."

Scott followed his eyes, watching Allison, laughing with Jade as they raced on the swings, he shook the image of Lydia being abused from his head, "Neither could I. Thank you. And thank you for working so hard to protect Allison, I know she isn't your problem, but"

Derek cut him off, "You are part of my pack, you chose Allison as your mate, which makes her my problem. You are family, we all are, and we all take care of each other."

Scott nodded. Allison yelled, "Come push me!" He walked over, pushing her gently on the swings, not wanting to risk her getting hurt as she laughed, having fun. Derek soon joined Lydia and Jade, handing Isabel off to Lydia as he took over pushing his daughter. "Daddy you want to see how high I can go?"

"Sure baby," he smiled as she pumped her little legs and propelled herself higher and higher into the air. Her auburn curls flying behind her. Looking at Lydia, red hair gleaming, baby propped on her hip with a wide smile as she unpacked their lunch, he was taken with how much they must have looked like a regular family, just a man and his wife, their two little girls, his brother and his pregnant wife, all out for a picnic at the park. For that afternoon they were normal— no werewolves, or hunters or running; just a normal young family in a park on a sunny day.

Hours later, after the pack has left for the night and the full moon filters in through the high windows, Lydia is lying on the couch, Jade's head resting on her stomach as she ran her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"Okay Ms. Jadie, how about you tell me what is going on, because we both know how hard you played today at the park and how tired you must be, so what is keeping you awake baby girl?"

"Lydi, you know how Aunt Ali let me feel the baby move in her tummy today?" Lydia giggled as she remembered the shocked look on Jade's face when the baby kicked her little hand where Allison placed it on her belly.

"Yeah, that was pretty neat huh?"

"Yeah." The little girl looked up at Lydia, her green eyes troubled, "Lydi, did Isabelly live in your tummy like Ali's baby lives in hers?"

"What? Jade what is bothering you?" Lydia asks concerned about where this is going.   
"Well, you are Isabelly's mommy, so does that mean she lived in your belly?"

"Well, no, no she didn't. She had another mommy, before me, and she live in her belly, but that mommy got very sick and she died, so Isabel chose me to be her mommy and now I am. It doesn't change that I love her and she loves me, it actually makes it more special because she picked me."

"Did I have a mommy?" Lydia was a bit shocked at the question and she really wished that Derek was here to answer these questions, but she knew that he trusted her to answer Jade's inquiries, "Of course you did sweetheart, and one day your Daddy will tell you all about her."

"Did she die?" Jade asks quietly as she plays with the hem of Lydia’s shirt.  
"Yeah, baby, she got really hurt and she died, but she left you with your dad because she knew that he would love you more than anything else on this earth."

"Do you love me Lydi?" Jade asked, her eyes pooling with tears as if she were afraid of the answer.  
"Of course I do honey, I love you so much," she ran her hand down the little girl's hair, trying to calm her.

"Will you be my mommy too then?" Jade asked, her eyes, wide and hopeful. Lydia felt like crying at the sweetness and innocence of the question, she really hoped that she was not crossing any lines, "Is that what you want Jade? For me to be your mom?"

"Yeah, you are great and your love me and I love you and daddy loves you so you should be my mommy."

"Okay baby, I will be your mommy as long as you want me to be. I love you," She hugs Jade to her.

"I love you too mommy. I'm sleepy now." Lydia giggled through her tears, "Okay, let's lie you down then so you can get some sleep."

"Okay," she agreed. After putting Jade to bed and checking on Isabel, she walked back into the living room, seeing Allison on the couch, she smiles, "Did you hear that?" Allison nodded, "I was at the top of the stairs and I didn't want to interrupt, but I was totally crying." Joining Allison on the couch, the two girls hugged, leaning on one another, "I hope I did the right thing."

"I think you did." Allison squeezes her friend’s hand.

"Me too," Stiles added from the top of the stairs. Jogging down the stairs he joined the girls, "So if you broads are done crying, I say we watch something action packed!" They both laughed at him, swatting at him for his "broads" comment. "Fast and Furious?"

"Paul Walker is so hot!" Lydia states.

"Totally hot!" Allison adds, causing Stiles to roll his eyes as he starts the DVD. They settle into their monthly human movie night.

Three hours later, all of them have fallen asleep against one another on the couch when Stiles jerks awake, hearing the slam of several car doors and the beating of boots on the concrete of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	25. Fighting for the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters attack.

Jumping into action, Stiles grabs Lydia by the shoulders shaking her awake. As soon as her eyes open, he puts his fingers to her lips, indicating the sound in the driveway. Her eyes widen in fear, grabbing Allison, Stiles wakes her, silencing her in the same way. Lydia runs into the girls room, grabbing the emergency bag that she packed that afternoon and waking Jade and lifting Isabel out of her crib, she bundles them in coats, hats and mittens, running into the kitchen, she wraps the cloth carrier around Allison, slipping a sleeping Isabel into it, kneeling she looks into Jade's sleepy green eyes, "Jade, I need to you to be really quiet okay, the bad men are here and we are going to have to run from them okay. Now the most important thing you can do is stay quiet and stay with Aunt Allison. Just keep running until Daddy or one of the pack comes to get you. Understand?"

Nodding she says, "Mommy I'm scared." She tries not to cry.

"Oh baby, I am scared too, but you are going to be okay, just stay with Aunt Allison and your sister. I love you." She kisses her head.

"From what I can see, they have set up tactical entrance through the front of the house. You should go through the cellar, the back exit of that will get you pretty far into the woods, from there proceed to the meet spot okay." Stiles informs the girls. Nodding, Allison takes Jade's hand, "Ready to run?" The little girl nods as Lydia follows them to the cellar, which is hidden by a false wall, opening it, Lydia kisses Jade's forehead before kissing the top of Isabel's head and hugging Allison. "Take care of them, I love you."

"I will protect them with my life. I love you Lydia." Both girls fought back tears as Allison took off down the stairs and Lydia sealed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, Lydia rejoined Stiles in the living room, he reached over, taking her hand, "You ready for this?"

"As I will ever be," she looked worried as she squeezed his hand, in her mind she reached out to Scott through their bond, _Scott, can you hear me?_

In the woods the pack ran tactical drills, each wolf focusing completely on his or her role in this escape plan. Running in formation, they were completely connected and acting as one until suddenly Scott stumbled, falling to his knees he gasped, "Lydia?"

_Yes it is me. We are under attack, the hunters have surrounded the front of the house, Allison and the kids left through the cellar tunnel 90 seconds ago, proceed to meet them at meet point C_

"Oh God!" The beta panted out as panic rose in his chest.

"What? What's wrong?" Derek grabbed Scott's shoulders violently, trying to get an answer.

"Hunters," he gasp out wide eyed, "they are attacking the house. Allison and the girls escaped but Stiles and Lydia are still there. She wants us to go to meet point C."

"We have to go help them," Erica argues.

"Scott, Isaac, Laura, and Erica go get Allison and the kids, get them to safety. Boyd, Jackson, you are coming with me." Derek instructed,

"No," Erica butted in, "They have Stiles, I am not leaving him."

"Erica, I need you to get my kids. If they have Stiles, I will need you on an attack team to invade the Argents. Boyd and Jackson are much quieter and right now we need recon." After staring him down, she relented, following Scott to the meeting point as Derek, Boyd and Jackson ran in the direction of the house. As they approached, Derek signaled them to stop, "The Hunters are in the house, we go in, get a head count, drop as many as you can as quietly as you can okay. Do not get caught. We need to know where Lydia and Stiles are and if they are safe. Our goal is to get them out alive, even if that means letting them be prisoners for a few hours."

Entering the house, they break off, following Lydia and Stiles' scent, they quickly find that they are no longer in the home, but that the Argents left guards to attack the wolves when they returned. Cutting the power to the house, Derek made his way into the main room, dropping three guards as he went. Examining the are he notices signs of a struggle—his girl put up one hell of a fight when they attacked. _She fought them in order to give Allison time to get away, she kept the kids safe._ Entering his own room, he tried not to drown in the smell of Lydia that had permeated the room after just a few days of her living there and had become the smell of home for Derek over the past month. He knew that he could not get lost in that now. Grabbing two bags, he stuck them by the door before exiting the house, rounding the corner and dropping two more Argent guards before running into Boyd.

"The main floor of the house and the rear, right quadrant are clear."

"Second floor, left and the front left quadrant are clear." Boyd answered.

Jackson joined them, "Top right side of the house and the front are clear, do you hear anyone else?" Listening closely, Derek nodded, signaling them to follow him. Nodding that they too heard the heartbeat, the three men closed in on a particularly dark section of the backyard and found the last hunter hiding in a bush. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, Derek pulled him out, dragging him inside, he threw him to the floor, "Tie him to a chair, we need some information and he is going to give it to us."

Jackson and Boyd followed his orders as Derek made his way upstairs, opening each room, he entered grabbed the emergency escape bags and piled them at the stairs, after he had collected them all he made his way down the stairs and stacked them by the door. Returning downstairs, he barked, "Search him, make sure he isn't wearing a wire or transmitter," the betas did as they were told, searching the hunter, who yelled and swore the whole time. Spinning on him, Derek's eyes flashed red as he growled, "Shut up."

Circling him, Derek picked up the man's wallet off the floor where Boyd had thrown it while searching him, he stated in a very controlled tone, "I am going to ask you one question, if you answer it I will allow you to live. If you do not answer it, or if you lie to me,"

"You'll what, kill me you filthy monster," the hunter, a brunette man of about 30 cut him off.

Walking over, Derek ripped off the man's ear without flinching, "Do not interrupt me," He stated in the same controlled voice as the man screamed in pain, "of course I will not kill you. No, your death would be too easy," his voice was coldly sardonic, "I will find your family, your wife and your children," Derek showed him the picture of his family from his wallet, allowing his eyes to go red, warning the man that he was the alpha, "And I will turn them into wolves and then I will take them to Gerard and allow him to choose if they will live or if they will die." He paused, leaning in close to the man's good ear, "And then he will force you to murder them all; beautiful wife, adorable little boys. Because that is what you people do, you murder all that is different from you—and you call me a monster." He scoffed.

The man had finally stopped screaming, listening to Derek through a haze of pain, "So the question is do you love your family? If you do, you are you going to tell me where Gerard is hiding my very human wife and friend, or are you going to watch him murder your own wife and children?" The only sound filling the room is the wet sound of the man's panting breath. "Can't you just kill me?"

"And leave your sons fatherless, I would never do that to a family if I didn't have to. Now answer my question or I will be heading to 647 Holden Place Dr., hell I can make it there before the moon sets."

Gasping, the man all but whispered, "There is a warehouse, about two miles off of Hwy 12, near Canon Packaging. Gerard is headquartered there, but there are about 30 men with him, he is looking for his granddaughter. Is she your, um, your wife?"

Derek chuckled, a truly frightening sound, "God no. She is also not here and I did not kidnap her or any other ridiculous thing that Gerard told you all."

Grabbing the bags and his keys, he heads for the door, bringing a SUV out of the garage he walks back into the house, "Let's go, bring him with us, if we don't find the warehouse, we head to Holden Place Dr."

"Okay Boss," Boyd says, lifting the man, chair and all.

"Whatever you say," Jackson echoes, impressed with Derek's slightly psycho interrogation routine.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Allison held Isabel tight to her chest; gripping Jade's little hand in hers as she ran with everything in her through the woods. As she felt Jade trip over a raised root on the dark ground, she scooped the little girl up onto her hip, never breaking her pace. Her labored breathing sounded extremely loud in her ears as her blood rushed and her heart pounded. She could feel her baby beating out his fear against her ribs, protesting to her running and her terror. She wanted to stop and rub her hands over her belly to calm him, but she couldn't stop now. She had to keep Lydia's babies safe as well as keeping her own safe, and Allison knew that if Gerard caught her that all three children would be at risk.

Running blindly, she felt like she would never make it to the spot by the stream that Derek and Lydia had described. She hoped that Lydia had been able to contact Scott and that someone knew that she was going there. She really didn't know what she would do if she got caught or if she had to try to run with the girls on her own. She felt Jade's cold fingers gripping the collar of her sweatshirt, only now realizing that she didn't have a coat. Tightening her grip on the little girl's bottom, she increased her pace, trying to get them to safety, praying that she was going the right way.

It seemed as if the ground leapt out at Allison as she tumbled, falling to her knees and nearly losing her grip on the girls until an arm came out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist. Her baby reacted before she did, kicking hard against the arm, recognizing his father as Scott stood Allison back up. Laura jumped into action, prying Jade off of Allison and pulling her to her own chest. Allison let Erica take the sling carrier and Isabel from around her body and she felt herself melt into Scott's arms as Isaac relived her of the girl's bag.

"Oh thank God," She cried, molding herself into his chest as far as her six month pregnant belly would allow. Scott's hands ran over her hair, down her back and rested themselves softly on her belly, assuring himself that both Allison and his child were safe and in one piece.

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"We had just fallen asleep, and Stiles heard them come up, he woke up Lydia and I and Lydia got the girls and I out of the house through the cellar while Stiles did recon. They stayed behind to seal up the cellar and hold them off," Her eyes flashed to Erica, who held Isabel tight with a look or worry and fear on her face, "They saved us."

"We need to get out of the open," Laura whispered, nodding, Scott slid his arms under Allison's knees and all of them took off at a full run. Soon the woods began to thin out and although miles had pasted, it had only taken the wolves about half an hour to get there. In the parking lot of an old gas station, in the darkest part of the lot sat an older model SUV; as they approached, Isaac grabbed the keys from the wheel well and unlocked it. Climbing in, everyone was on edge, looking back, expecting hunters to stumble out of the woods after them or suddenly surround the car. When that didn't happen, they took off like a bullet out of the parking lot, heading east, away from the safe house that had been their home for the past three months and towards the cabin that they had all stayed in during Derek and Lydia's claiming.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lydia came too in darkness, for a moment, she thought she was back in one of her dreams with Peter, but then she heard moaning from her left, turning her head as far as she could, she saw Stiles and knew that this nightmare was all too real. Feeling an intense pull from her shoulders, and taking in Stiles' position, she realized that they were both chained and shackled, hanging from some type of hook in the ceiling of the dungeon that they were in. Lydia's feet did not quiet touch the floor and she could feel her entire body weight putting pressure on her shoulder joints. Raising her head, she remembered fighting the hunters in the living room. _Punch, left- right, roundhouse, jump—_ she had heard Allison's voice shouting commands as she fought with everything that she had to give Allison enough time to get her babies to safety. Everything in her wanted to run after them and escape, but she knew that if they all ran, there would be no one to seal the entrance to the tunnel and it would take both she and Stiles to buy Allison enough time to get away safely and meet up with the pack before the hunters caught up with her. She prayed to every deity she could think of that her children and best friend had made it to safety, even if she died at the hands of the hunters, she needed to know that her children were safe.

Stiles moaned again, whatever the hunters had used to knock them out was wearing off on him as well. As his brown eyes opened and tried to focus, she saw the terror and then almost relief when he saw that Lydia was beside him. She understood that he was happy that she was alive, but also that there was no sign that Allison, the girls or the pack had been discovered. All in all, Lydia and Stiles were human and therefore much less likely to be outright murdered by the Argent hunters than the others were, thus making them the perfect decoys—a plan that Derek had not wanted to buy into until Lydia convinced him that Chris Argent would not allow two innocent _human_ teenagers to be killed. Just then Lydia felt a presence push its way into her head; she was filled with the essence of Scott McCall as he all but screamed into her brain, _Lydia! Lydia can you hear me?_

 _Scott!_ She answers.

_We found Allison and the girls, they are safe and we are on our way to a safe house. Derek is working to find you._

_Oh Thank God! Take care of my babies! Stiles and I are both alive; we are chain up in some type of basement or warehouse. I cannot see any light._

_Stay safe, try not to piss them off, we are coming for you._

Seeing her tense and then her relieved sigh, Stiles made eye contact with her, nodding slightly she let him know that the others were safe, he sent her a subtle smirk in response, which she returned. Their plan had worked. Their moment of relief was shattered as they were both hit with 50,000 volts of electricity as the hunters entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudo or review!


	26. A Change in the Tide of Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I will say that now.

Tendrils of pain snaked through Lydia's body as the electricity from the stun gun ebbed. She could feel perspiration forming on her neck despite the solid chill in the room and the fact that she was only wearing Derek's t- shirt and a pair of light blue cotton shorts that she slept in. Looking around, she saw that the room had filled with about 12 hunters, Chris Argent and Gerard. Looking at Chris, half hidden in shadow, Lydia donned her most sweet, polite voice, "Hello Mr. Argent."

"You will speak when I ask you a question." Gerard command, his voice colder than ice as Chris hit her with more electricity. Lydia could not help the scream the rip from her body as she bounced around helpless. As the pain ebbed off this time, Chris approached her, "Where is my daughter Lydia?"

Gasping for breath, she did not speak, so he repeated the question, "Where is my daughter?" This time he punctuated his question by shocking Stiles. Hearing him scream Lydia cried out, "Stop! God please stop hurting him!"

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

"I don't know Mr. Argent. I honestly don't know."

Gerard approached, bored with Chris's restrained line of questioning, backhanding Lydia, he asked his own question, "Where is Allison?"

The force of Gerard's blow made Lydia see lights for a moment as her body twisted around, dangling from the ceiling.

"Hey," she heard Stiles scream, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, or does hitting teenage girls turn you on?"

Two other hunters stepped in and hit Stiles in the face and torso, Lydia was pretty sure she heard his ribs break. "Stop! Stop it! Please God why are you doing this to us?" Lydia cried out, still playing the innocent victim.

"Why are we doing this to you? Because you won't just tell me the truth, where is Allison?" Gerard answered.

"Your daughter runs away from you and you decide that the logical response is to beat two human teenagers to get answers?" Lydia asked, trying to get the focus off of Stiles. Gerard backhands her again, for a moment, Lydia feels herself losing consciousness.

Stiles yells out as Gerard hit Lydia again; he opens his mouth to make another comment, when he sees Gerard notice the mark on her neck. Amazingly, or not if you lived their lives, the bite mark on Lydia's neck had healed completely in the matter of a few days. While she was not a werewolf, her body still healed the supernatural mark pretty fast. Now, the scar was all that remained, making it impossible to determine how long she had carried the mark. Stiles knew that this was dangerous information in Gerard's hands.

"Well, well, well, look at this," Gerard pushed Lydia's hair aside with a laser like focus on the scar, "Boys we have captured something rare indeed, a claimed Alpha female."

This seems to shake Chris from his slightly psychotic stupor, "What? Lydia is not a wolf, it is the full moon and she is not in transition."

Gerard, pulled her hair further off her neck and turned her body so his son could see, "Oh, God, she is marked. We had assumed that Peter did not actually bite her but used a weapon to injure her, and that was why she actually did not turn, but maybe she really cannot." Ignoring Chris' intellectual interest in a girl who was immune to the bite, Gerard raised his arms, addressing his men,

"Gentlemen, do you know what that means? It means we have the Alpha's claimed mate, she may not be a wolf, but she is a wolf's whore, I would wager Derek Hale's whore, which means we now have leverage over the Alpha of the Hale pack."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allison paced back and forth in the living room of the new safe house. This one was a "cabin" even further off the beaten track in the woods, with a river that turned into a rapid in front of it and a mountain behind it, it was a fortress. With its Victorian architecture and dark wood interior and seemingly endless bedrooms and baths, it was a beautiful fortress, but still a fortress. Rubbing her hands over her belly, she tried, idly, to calm down her baby who had taken to trying to kick his way out since she first ran from the house.

Scott slid his arm around her, stopping her pacing and pulling her close to his chest, "I know that this sounds impossible," he whispered gently, "but you need to calm down, this stress is not good for you or the baby."

"I know," she admitted softly, dropping her head to his chest, "I know, but I just, Scott I cannot calm down until I know Lydia and Stiles are safe. They are prisoners because of me. This is all my fault." She cried into Scott's chest.

Rubbing her back, Scott whispered, "No, it's not. You did exactly what Lydia wanted you to do. You ran and you got the girls to safety. She fought the hunters to give you time. She knows that you and her kids are safe and that is all she wanted."

Looking up, she fought tears as she said, "But Scott, all of us are in this situation because of my homicidal family. If it wasn't for me, none of us would be here. Lydia and Stiles would not have had to fight the hunters in order to give me time to get the kids out. They wouldn't be God knows where being hurt because there would not be anyone chasing us."

Scott's response was cut off by Laura, who entered, walking past Erica who was still holding a crying Isabel, "Allison, you were not even born with this war started, we were all targets of the hunters because we are wolves. This has nothing to do with you. Your only role was to keep Jade and Isabel safe and you did just that, everything else is just the situation that we are in." Laura's words meant a lot to Allison, particularly considering the rocky start to their relationship. Before she could respond, the door slammed open as Derek, Boyd and Jackson entered. Jade, who had been staring out of the window, still crying quietly, launched herself at her dad as soon as he entered the room, wrapping her little arms and legs around him and sobbing into his shoulder, "Daddy they took mommy, why would the bad men take my mommy?"

Derek held his daughter close, trying to think of an answer to her question, "Jade, baby I need you to calm down okay." He rubbed her back, "I know you are scared but your mom is going to be alright, I am going to go get her and we are all going to be okay. Right now you need to be brave okay."

"I did what she told me too, I ran with Aunt Allison and Isabel. But Mommy didn't follow us, she stayed and the bad men got her."

"You did exactly what she wanted you to do. I know she is very proud of how brave you were, just like I am." He pulled her closer, fighting his own terror for the sake of not scaring his little girl more, "I am going to go get her and bring her back to you okay." Jade nodded into her father's shoulder as he rubbed her back and prayed to every God he knew of that he could fulfill his promise.

While Derek had been comforting Jade, Jackson had taken a screaming Isabel from Erica in an attempt to calm her down. Erica was flustered, telling him, "I have tried to feed her, I changed her, but she just will not calm down."

Jackson took the baby and the bottle that Erica held, rocking her gently as he tried to get her to eat. "She misses Mommy too." Jade left her father's arms and crossed to the chair Jackson had just sat down in, he looked at her confused for a moment by Jade referring to Lydia as "Mommy", but then he nodded his head, "Yeah, I bet she does. Jade, what do say that you help me feed her while your Dad gets some supplies to go help you mom okay." The little girl looked back at her dad before nodding and climbing into the chair beside Jackson.

Derek walked briefly into the foyer, opening Lydia's bag, he removed a soft cotton top, returning to the living room, he wrapped the shirt around Isabel, making sure to loop a bit of the fabric by her face, "It smells like Lydia, the scent should help calm her down. The last thing any of us want is for Lydia to come back and find out we let Isabel cry herself sick." Everyone chuckled a bit, humorlessly. Jade touched Isabel's foot with one hand, while she rubbed the baby's tummy with the other, a ritual that she and Lydia had established every night when they fed the baby before bed. Within a few minutes, Isabel had calmed down and was sucking away at her bottle as she snuggled into Jackson's chest, now calm enough to recognize her uncle. After feeding her and burping her, he got her to fall asleep. As Jackson returned to the living room after laying Isabel down in a downstairs bedroom, surrounded by pillows, wrapped in Lydia's shirt and with Jade, now also asleep lying by her side, he found the wolves planning an attack.

"I made the call as soon as we got here, they are mobile and waiting for an address," He heard Laura say.

"Who?" Jackson quirked an eyebrow.

"Reinforcements'" Derek growled, now completely focused on getting Lydia and Stiles back.

"They are holed up in a warehouse, two miles off the road by the packing plant. The hunter we got to talk said there are about thirty of them," Derek informed the others. Everyone nodded, Allison stepped forward,

"They will work in shifts. They will be guarded more heavily at night because they are trained that night is when the wolves are strongest. The best course of action is to attack them just after dawn; they will be tired and their numbers will be lowest then, because they will send out a search party for me." Allison began, Isaac interrupted,

"How do you know that they will be searching for you, it is us they want to kill?"

Shaking her head, in full tactical mode now, she corrected him "No, they want me. They attacked the house on the full moon because they know that the pact would be running and too far away from the house to know that anything was amiss until they had obtained their target and cleared. They thought they could slip in, subdue a human or two and grab me. If they were coming for the wolves they would have done it in a gorilla attack, pick you odd one by one and never on the full moon when you are at your strongest. Their mission failed, they didn't get me, so they will keep looking. They know I ran so they will send teams to search the woods assuming that I am there."  
Derek nodded, "She is right. They will feel more comfortable searching the woods by day, so their numbers should be lower. We also have the advantage of them not knowing how many of us there are, they know about me, Scott, Boyd, and Erica and maybe Isaac, but they will not expect Laura, Jackson and the others."

"How much of a fight are they going to put up for two humans?" Erica asked, hopefully.

Looking to the blond before making eye contact with Derek, Allison sighed, "We have another problem." She looked down before looking back at the pack, her hesitancy to say this clear, "It is only a matter of time before they see the mark on Lydia's neck. A claim mark will change the game and Gerard will use that to his advantage. He hates you and now he has your mate. She is no longer an innocent or a bystander, now she is leverage and there is no way of knowing what he will do."

"She's right," Derek looked down, sliding his hands over his face feeling ashamed, as if he had put Lydia in more danger.

"How do we handle that? What do we do?" Boyd asked, the edge of desperation in his voice clear.

"We do the same thing we planned-- we go in and we get them out." Laura responded in her curt way.

Shaking her head, Allison caught the other brunette's eyes, "No, you need your own leverage, an ace in the hole that they need. I wouldn't put it passed Gerard to kill her just to hurt Derek and if it comes down to it, you need to have your own card to play." Looking at Scott, she took his hand, "You need me. I am going with you."

"No," Scott responded, dropping her hand, "absolutely no fucking way! I am not putting you in that kind of danger; I am not putting the baby in that type of danger. You know what Gerard did to Kate, I" Scott grabbed her face in his hands, "I can't let that happen to you."

"And it won't," Allison responded, taking his face into her hands now, "Derek and Kate were alone, we have the whole pack backing us and we have the upper hand," kissing him gently. Turning Allison looked down at the rough sketch that Derek had made of the warehouse after they scoped it out to make sure that the hunter had not been lying and that it was not a trap. "They will have men set up at all entrance points, sharp shooters at vantage points—most likely here, here and here," she pointed out, her voice determined.

"Lydia said that it is dark were she is, that no light is coming in, like a basement." Scott added, his discomfort with this plan still clear on his face. Nodding, Erica perked up from where she had been working on her laptop, "there is a basement on the blueprints. It was used for pickups from the loading dock, so there is an outside exit, from what I can see this may be our best way in because it is the furthest entrance." Nodding Derek looked to Allison and then Scott, "I don't like the idea of you coming with us, of putting you in more danger, but Scott," he looked to the young man that he had come to see as a brother, "she is not wrong, this is not the same situation. I will not order you to put yourselves or your child in danger," looking toward the closed door where his own daughter was sleeping, he looked back to the young couple, "This is your decision and we will all respect whatever choice you make. We will all be loading the cars." With that, everyone exited the house and made their way to the cars, loading weapons in.

Turning from the map, after taking a moment to collect herself, Allison takes Scott's hand, "I know that you don't want me to go. I know that you want to protect me and I know that you do not want me to put myself and the baby in danger," She began.

"You're right, I don't want you to go in there because there is no way of guaranteeing that I or anyone else can keep you safe." Scott met her eyes, laying his hands on her belly, he continues, "Allison, I can't lose you. Not to your father and Gerard or to anything else. I can't lose you and I will not apologize for putting you and our baby first."

Nodding she cupped his cheek and tried to swallow her tears, "I will make you deal, I go and I stay in the car. If you need me, if the situation gets out of hand and we need to play the 'me' card, then I will go in, until then, I stay put in the car okay." Scott looks deep into her eyes, knowing that he will not be able to convince her otherwise and that this is the best deal he is going to get, "Okay, you stay put." They both concede but know that this is not a victory. Pressing their foreheads together, feeling their child move between them, they let the reality of this wash over them.

Giving the young couple a moment and fighting the overwhelming guilt that he felt for the situation that they are in, Derek re-enters the room and nods to them, "Okay, Allison goes and stays out of sight," he acknowledges their compromise, "Jackson and Laura will stay here with the kids and keep them calm. Be ready for our guest." He looked to his sister and she understood that he needed her to be prepared for whatever they brought back, injuries or casualties. Nodding to Derek, Allison ran into the foyer, taking her bag, she went into the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes into black leggings and a long, navy blue tunic that disguised her pregnancy as much as possible. Grabbing a black coat and her crossbow, she met the others in the driveway. Everyone else was dressed in similar dark colors, ready to save their friends.

The ride was tense, filled with a silent anticipation. As they neared the old factory, the dawn began to break. Hiding the cars off the highway, they waited for their back up and for the hunters to head out to search for Allison. Just as she had said, hunting parties headed out just as the sun rose in the direction of the pack's former home. Exiting the cars, and leaving Allison hiding in the floor of the largest SUV with her cell phone in case of emergency, they moved further into the thick woods surrounding the abandoned factory warehouse and waited.

"Who are we waiting on exactly?" Scott asked Derek, nervously.

"Friends."Derek responded, focused solely on Lydia's scent, which he was now close enough to smell faintly. Sparing the beta a quick look, he realized the source of his fear, "They are relatives, cousins, their pack lives a few hours north of here. They are where Laura and I stayed after the fire," sighing he breaks his stare at the building to meet the younger man's eyes, issuing a warning that he hated to say, "Don't mention Allison's last name. I will speak with them about the humans but they can't know that she is an Argent. Once they know that she is your human mate, they will not hurt her, so don't worry, but," he lets the implications of anyone finding out her true past hang and Scott nods silently understanding.

Inside the warehouse, things had taken a turn for the worst, once Gerard discovered Lydia's mark, he became extremely focused on torturing both she and Stiles, wanting answers both about Allison and the Hale pack. Chris stopped him from electrocuting them for a while, after Lydia reminded him that they were human and that their hearts would stop after enough electricity exposure, he had taken to cutting them, slowly and shallowly—just deep enough to burn like they were being hit with hot pokers and to bleed quite a bit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Gerard slide his knife across her back once again, the searing pain causing her vision to blur, "I asked, how many members are there in the Hale pack?"

Panting for breath, her arms alternated between throbbing pain and cold numbness from supporting her body weight for hours, the back of her shirt was ripped open and Gerard had made several cuts into it, blood ran down her back and made tendrils down her pale legs, dripping off her toes onto the floor. Lydia was strangely fascinated by the pool that her blood was creating. Somewhere in her brain she knew that she was gong into shock and that there was a very really chance that she and Stiles were going to die in this shitty warehouse in God knows where. Pulling her out of her existential revelry Gerard slapped her again, causing her to look at him, and once more she could feel her brain disconnecting.

"Hey, leave her alone," Stiles panted from her left, "Why don't you pick on me for a while, huh?" The truth was, Stiles was in no better shape than Lydia was, and Chris had taken his frustrations out on Stiles with much more brutal focus while Gerard focused on the petite redhead. His right eye was swollen shut, he had a few broken ribs, he was pretty sure his left shoulder was dislocated and he had been cut several times as well, however, his feet did touch the floor and he had a bit more blood to spare than Lydia.

"Because," Gerard remarked condescendingly, waving his knife around, "you are the errand boy, she is the whore—who is the Alpha more likely to spill his secrets to?" Turning back to Lydia, he grabbed her face in his hand, squeezing, "Now little girl you'd had better tell me how many members are in the Hale pack or I will make sure the Alpha ends you for me,"tilting his head, a demented smirk taking over his face, "I mean what use is a bitch who can't breed?" Gerard brings his knife to Lydia's low belly, resting it over her womb. Before he can act on his threat all of the lights in the warehouse go out, save a loan bulb in the middle of the room at the base of the stairs. Just as suddenly light fills the room from a door opening above them, and down the stairs saunters Derek Hale, looking every inch a badass in motorcycle boots, black jeans, a forest green t- shirt and his leather jacket, his face filled with rage and murder.

"Gerard," He growled, smelling Lydia and Stiles—or more specifically their blood—in a corner to the right, however the room was pitch black now save the light that spilled from a bare bulb in the middle of the room. Derek could hear their heartbeats, so he knew that for now they were both alive and if he wanted to get them out of there alive, he was going to have to control himself and right now.He also knew that if he saw Lydia, bleeding and in pain, that he would not control himself.

"Ah, come to get your bitch Derek?" The old man emerged from the shadows. Derek counted 12 other guards in the room, of course what Gerard and Chris didn't know was that while he made his grand entrance, the other wolves had already incapacitated the guards around the compound, the snipers and had entered the room through the hidden loading dock door that Erica had found. Derek decided to expose Gerard once and for all to his men, knowing that there were enough of them there to get the word out through the ranks. He also wanted Chris to know the truth, in hopes of preventing history from repeating itself. He didn't want Scott and Allison to have to run, to have to raise a child on the run. He wanted to give Chris a chance to redeem himself and prove that the hunters were not all monsters.

Taking a breath he focused on the old man who has ruined so much of his life, "Gerard, do you really want to talk about my bitch? I mean how much do you really want your men here to know about your family?" Derek snarked lightly, never letting the deadly force behind his words fade as he moved down the stairs, each movement designed to convey the power possessed within his body.

"What is he talking about?" Chris asked, moving into the pool of light.

"You will not speak of what your family did to my daughter!" Gerard yelled, obviously losing control of the situation.

"What about what you did to MY daughter?" Derek yelled back, the fury no longer contained as he stepped face to face with the veteran hunter. Calming himself, "Did you even know that Gerard?," he tilted his head, pressing cloder into the smaller man's space, " Dis you know that the baby that you murdered, your grandchild, was a girl?"

"WHAT is he talking about?" Chris yelled, turning to face his father, the hunters around the room taking in every word.

"None of your concern Christopher." Gerard refused to make eye contact.

"Oh, Chris, don't tell me that Daddy Dearest here never told you about the time he sent your sister to seduce the Hale kid in order to get information about the pack." Looking to Chris before focusing back on Gerard, "I mean really who does that? Sends their daughter to sleep with the enemy for intel." He began to circle Gerard, relaxed, letting the man know that he did not see him as a threat—letting Gerard know that Derek had the power—his tone casual, he continued, "You know, I always wanted to ask, did she report back to you?" He again tilts his head, his tone inquisitory as he baited the hunter, "Did she tell you the places and positions? Tell you about the times that she begged me to fuck her just a little bit harder or the little noise that she made in the back of her throat when she came. Or the time she sucked my dick in your office after you pissed her off and then let me bind her over your desk? Or that thing she did with her tongue" He ground out the words taunting the old man, Gerard finally snapping and driving for him, Derek easily spun away from the blow, "Now, now Gerard, Chris asked a question." He taunted, giving the others time to secure the scene, tying the guards up, but leaving them awake to watch the show.

Looking back to Gerard, his tone becomes less mocking, "I guess her getting pregnant wasn't part of the plan though, huh?"

"What? Kate never had," Chris began.

"Oh, but she did Chris. You remember when she ran away for a few months in 2007, just before the fire? She was terrified of Gerard finding out that she was pregnant, by that point she had admitted everything to me—that she was from a family of hunters, that her dad wanted information about the pack, but she said she loved me and the baby and so we ran away when she got too big to hide."

Chris was in shock, confused at missing this huge piece of information about his sister, "Where is her baby? You said it was a girl." He whispered dazed, looking back and forth between Derek and Gerard.

Gerard snapped, roaring, "It was an abomination!"

Derek's face darkened, responding in a cold, controlled voice, "She was my daughter. Kate's daughter. And you killed her!"

Chris's face paled, staring at the two men, "What!"

"Oh yeah Chris," Derek replied sardonically, cold green eyes locked on Gerard, "We ran for a few months before he caught up to us outside of Kansas City, he and several hunters caught us separately. I figured that he would kill me, and he tried, boy did he try" Derek chuckled mirthlessly before looking directly at Chris, "but I never thought he would hurt Kate," the Alpha's voice became hollow, "After hours of beating me, he left me tied to a chair for a few minutes before returning, his men behind him dragging Kate." Looking directly at Gerard, who seemed to shirk with every word the Alpha said, "She was eight months pregnant and they had beaten her so badly that she couldn't even stand on her own." Fury filled his voice, "Gerard grabbed her by the throat and dragged her in front of the chair I was tied to, she beg, oh God she begged, 'Please Daddy, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt the baby.'" Derek paused; lost in the memory of the moment for a second while Chris absorbed the information and prepared himself for the end of this terrible story. "Didn't help though did it Gerard?" He asked, focused on the old man who had now gone quiet and limp on his feet, lost in his own memories, "He grabbed her by the throat, and while she begged for her life, for her child's life, he stabbed her—seven times, he stabbed her in the belly. Then he just dropped her on the dirt floor of the warehouse we were in," looking to Chris he reiterates, "he left her to bleed to death in the dirt," even now, after all of these years of distance, the shock was evident in his voice as he repeated, "he left his own daughter and granddaughter to bleed to death." The pain and disgusted clear in Derek's voice at he looked at the broken hunter. "What kind of monster does that?"

"I, I couldn't allow that," Gerard begins weakly, "An Argent giving birth to a filthy dog, it was against everything we stand for! You are just lucky that you were never faced with that situation Christopher! It goes against everything we believe in!" Gerard attempted to defend himself. Chris's face filled with confusion and pain.

"You know, if you thought your daughter was such an abomination, that the baby was, both of which were human at that point, then why—after I saved your daughter, even after you murdered mine, why did you take her back?" Derek asked, honestly interested on the answer, "I think that you did it, not because you thought she went against the code—I mean you obviously don't give a shit about the code—I was fifteen the first time you tried to kill me, Kate and the baby were human—no I think it was a test. A test to see just how much you could fuck with her head and still make her follow your orders. I mean you tried to kill her, you killed the child inside her, and 12 hours later, she left the hospital with you. A month later, she murdered my family on your command just to prove herself to you. You just used that to control her even more—to mold her into your perfect soldier."

"Just like you wanted to do to Allison," Chris followed the train of thought. He had seen the dramatic change on his little sister when the family had moved to Washington where Chris and Victoria had been living shortly after the Hale house fire. Gone was the sweet, smart girl from her childhood, now she was Gerard's little lieutenant. Suddenly the rapid change made sense, although Chris hated to think about the pain and trauma that she had been put through at the hands of their father.

Lashing out, Gerard moved in front of Derek, "You think you are so much better of me Hale? So noble? You think I don't know what that mark means? How it got there?" Gerard raged, trying to take the focus off of his past sins.

"I think for someone who hates me so much you are way too interested in my sex life." Derek answered flippantly moving slowly toward the corner where Lydia and Stiles were hanging.

"I did that bastard child a favor ending it before it took breath, saving it from a life as a monster, with a father who fucks children to gain power."

Spinning on him, Derek grabbed the old man by the throat, "That is the last time you will ever speak of my daughter, the next time I rip out your throat." Dropping him, he continued to Lydia and Stiles.

"What no defense for yourself Derek? Why did you choose to claim a sixteen year old girl? Or were you just keeping it in the family, taking over where your uncle left off?" Derek turned back to Gerard, growling, eyes flashing red, causing the other wolves to move slightly closer, their own eyes glowing yellow and blue.

"The only concern you should have with my wife is how she wants me to kill you." He took a step closer, his voice thick with his Alpha power, stopping only when he heard Lydia whimper, opting to knock Gerard out with a swift blow to the temple. "Derek?" her voice sounded small. Spinning, he was at her side so quickly she did not see him move. "Hey baby, it's alright, we are going to take you home now." He said gently, breaking the chains over her head as the others moved forward out of the shadows.

Erica ran to Stiles, unable to stop her tears at the sight of him, she ran her hands over his bruised face, "Oh God," she cried out, "Erica." He muttered leaning against her hand, taking comfort in her touch, as Boyd snapped the chains over his head.

As the chains that had been holding her snapped, Lydia felt herself begin to fall, her legs so numb and swollen from hanging for hours that they could not support her. Instinctively Derek's hand went to her back to support her, causing Lydia to cry out in pain as his hands came into contact with the open wounds on back. Hearing her cries, his hands now sticky with her blood, Derek felt himself fill with rage, wanting nothing more than to follow through with his threat to rip out Gerard's throat. Lydia made a small sound, from deep in her chest and Derek knew that he needed to get her out of there. Looking around, he turned to Chris, "Get out of here, take your men and go, if you chase me or my family again, I will kill every one of you. I will stick to the code as long as you do."

Chris nods, looking around, realizing that the pack had disarmed and tied up each of the hunters in the room while Derek had baited his father into admitting to breaking the code. Each hunter was being held by a wolf, obviously the extended Hale pack, as Derek gave the order for them to leave, the wolves eyes glowed from the dark, yellow and blue, before releasing the still tied up hunters. It was a brilliant move, the men, now tied at the hands and with no real way of fighting back were all still in shock at the truth that had just been unearthed about their defacto leader. "You heard the man, fall out, meet back at the Beacon Hills compound for debriefing, do not disclose the events of today." Chris commanded, the men quickly following orders, as soon as they had all exited, Chris looked down as he wilted, "Allison," he began, not really knowing what his question was.

"Is safe," Scott moved forward out of the darkness for the first time, "she is safe, and loved, and she left of her own free will after her mother tried to kill me. I wasn't even conscious when she made the choice."

"Tell her I love her," Chris nearly choked on his emotion, "she, uh, she is pregnant isn't she?" He looked to Scott, whose face registered enough shock to answer his question, Scott nodded, looking down, "I thought so, when Derek started talking about Katie and why she ran, it all made sense," looking to the ground before looking back at the boy that he hated and was grateful for all at the same time, he continued, "It will not be safe for her in Beacon Hills, but please keep her safe. Tell her," He tried not to show the tears welling in his eye, but Scott could smell them.

"Tell her yourself," he answered, crossing to the stairs Derek had come down, reaching out he took Allison's hand and led her to her father. She was quietly crying as she locked eyes with her dad. Tentatively, he reached for her, touching a lose curl by her face, before taking a step closer and rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"Oh Baby," He repressed a sob, both of them stepping into a hug, Allison never letting go of Scott's hand, "Oh, God I missed you so much. I was so scared after you vanished. Your mom, well I didn't know about what she did to Scott until afterward and then, well you know," he looked down again, not having the words to discuss his wife's death. 

Allison nodded, knowing about her mother's bite and although she had assumed that her mother was dead, the conformation still raised a lot of conflicting emotions, "Did you?" She asked. He nodded, shame filling him for not the first time sonce he had plunged a knife into his wife's chest.

Feeling the baby move between them, Chris looked down, bringing his hand to her protruding belly, "I," he is momentarily astounded by the overwhelming realization that he was going to be a grandparent and that he could not protect his daughter, something akin to weakness filled him as he admitted, "I can't keep you safe from the hunters if they find out, not yet. What Gerard did was disgusting and against everything I believe in, but it is a taboo that does not get crossed in our world. I will not chase you, but you cannot come home—not now." Pulling his only child to his chest once more, he kissed her hair, taking in the smell of her one last time. "I love you my girl," He sobbed into her hair, Allison sobbing as well, "I love you too Daddy!" A part of her relieved that, while she may never see him again, at least he didn't hate her, or want to kill her—she had one parent who loved her as is, even if he didn't agree with her life choices. Handing the sobbing pregnant girl over to Scott, Chris looked the young wolf, the young man, in the eye and order, "Protect her, protect them both," his soldier face slipping back into place.

"With my life sir," Scott promised.

Turning back to Derek, Chris looked at his father, crumpled on the floor, the image aligning with the one Derek had put in his head of his baby sister—pregnant and bleeding to death on a floor just like this one, "Do with him what you will, he broke the code and is no longer under our protection." The words were hollow and cold, leaving everyone chilled as Chris turned and exited the building. In the distance, the wolves all heard his car drive away, just as the others had moments before.

"What do we do with him?" Boyd asked, his eyes filled with rage and fear.

"We burn him," Stiles answered, "it only seems fitting." A cold look passed over his eyes. Derek nodded, gently taking Lydia in his arms, he positioned her weight so that her chest was against his, him palm flat against her shoulders holding her to him without touching the cuts on her back, while the other arm was under her knees, she rested her forehead against his chest, breathing shallowly.

"Get them out of here," Isaac nodded his head, indicating Lydia and Stiles, who was currently being supported by Erica of one side and Boyd on the other, "I will deal with this."

"No," a voice came from the door as a beautiful brunette, with olive skin and green eyes who looked about 40 entered, "we will."

"Aunt Kay, he is my problem, I will do this," Derek began, only to be cut off, "He is not just your problem, they were not just your family Derek, Maria wasn't just your mother, she was my sister and he murdered her. Each and every person in that house was a member of my family and I loved them all—he murdered them and for that he owes all of us. Now take your mate and get her to safety, I already have the doctors set up at the house." Looking at Gerard, helpless on the floor, Derek nodded deciding that getting Lydia to safety and medical care was more important than revenge. He also knew that his Aunt Kay would make Gerard pay. Tilting his head, he ordered the pack outside, exiting last, Lydia still bleeding in his arms.

As they loaded back into the cars, taking Stiles in one and Lydia in another, the human noticed the other wolves, some 15 or 20, emerging from the woods, where they had been set up to insure no harm came to the pack while they negotiated for the release of Lydia and Stiles. The SUV's speed through the woods, onto the highway and back to the house, Isaac and Scott driving as quickly and safety as possible. In Isaac's SUV, Erica sat in the back, Stiles lying sideways on his good shoulder to avoid lying on his wounded back, his breathing labored both from the pain and the broken ribs. She ran her hands through his hair, whispering sweet words to him, recounting stories from their childhoods, doing anything she could to distracting him from the pain. He finally fell asleep, or passed out, about an hour into the ride. As they approached the house, just as they crossed the bridge, Erica started screaming, scaring Isaac and Boyd, who jumped over his seat and made his way to the back bench, "He is not breathing!" She screamed. "He is not breathing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please let me know what you think! XOXO


	27. 68 Seconds

68 seconds. Sixty- eight seconds is how long Stiles stopped breathing for. They were the most terrifying 68 seconds of Erica's life. As soon as she screamed Boyd had jumped in the backseat with her, rolling Stiles onto his back, ignoring the wounds on his back, listening to his chest. His heart was still beating, but his lungs would not fill with air.

Isaac nearly tore the door off its hinges as he slammed the car into park, jumped out and pulled open the back door, Boyd jumped out of the SUV with carrying Stiles, rushing him inside towards the medical team that had opened the door and were making their way outside. Isaac reached into the car pulling Erica out, all but dragging his little sister with him into the house after Boyd.

"He is not breathing!" Boyd yelled.

"Put him on the table!" A tall blonde yelled, rolling out a medical kit. Listening to his chest, she looked up, "His broken ribs have punctured his right lung, I am going to put a tube in to re-inflate the lung and drain the blood that is pressing on his heart. I am going to need you to hold him down. Can you do that?" Boyd nodded, his face filled with terror. Isaac ran in, leaving Erica by the end of the dining table while the doctor cut Stiles' shirt off and poured iodine on his flesh. To Erica everything was happening in slow motion, sounds were dulled and she felt as if she was moving underwater. All she could focus on was the slowing, weakening rhythm of Stiles' heart. Needing to touch him, she rested her hands on his ankles, vaguely she noticed Boyd and Isaac move to hold Stiles shoulders down as the doctor counted off— _One, Two, Three—_ she stabbed a tube into Stiles' side, the smell of blood filled the room for a moment but then Erica heard it—the wet, painful sound of Stiles breathing. Dropping to her knees at the end of the table, her head fell between his feet and she could no longer hold back the sobs—he was breathing!

"Okay the lungs are inflating and seem to be working on their own. Thank God because I do not have the equipment to do a full scale surgery." Looking back at her two impromptu prep nurses, she said, "Next, we set the dislocated shoulder. Just hold him still, while I pop it back in," They nodded as she quickly rotated Stiles' shoulder back into place, a loud "POP" filled the room as the joint reset. "Thank you," she said as she went about starting an IV to pump fluids into the dehydrated boy.

Looking up, Erica asked, "What is that for?" Her voice was thick with tears as the doctor injected the fluid bag with several syringes, "One is an antibiotic—his risk of infection is high and the last thing we want is for him to survive all of this only to have a cold take him out, one an anti- inflammatory to prevent swelling so the body can heal and of course a pain medication.

"Um, his back," Erica began, "They cut up his back, he was bleeding." Nodding the doctor gently rolled him, careful of the chest tube, "Most of them are closing on their own. They kept the cuts shallow—that way they bleed extensively and the pain is severe, but they are not life threatening. We will clean them and dress them as soon as he has been stable for a while." Erica nodded, her hands still resting on his ankles, her face pressed into his calf. "I'm Janie by the way," She stated, looking at the terrified young girl, "Erica," she mumbled, as she stood, circling the table, her finger tips never leaving Stiles' body, reaching his head, she ran her hands over Stiles' cheek and nose.

"I am Boyd and this is Isaac," the tall wolf offered, extending his hand to Erica, resting it on her back as a sign that he was still there. Isaac took her hand, trying to reassure her. Both boys scared that she was going to break at any moment. Squeezing Isaac's hand, she blindly reached behind her and pulled a chair to the table. Sitting, she took Stiles' hand, listening to his now more steady breath.

Outside the other SUV pulled up, as they all made their way out of the car, Lydia—who had been in and out of consciousness the entire ride, grabbed Derek's hand, as he moved to lift her again, her eyes met his filled with panic and pain, "Don't let Jade see me." She whispered.

"What?"

Squeezing his hand weakly, she clarified, "I don't want the girls to see me, don't let Jade see me—it will scare her," Nodding, Derek lifted her out of the car, holding her the same way he had when they exited the warehouse, trying not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Her back was still oozing blood as Derek entered the house, shining red drops marking their path. Almost as if they had been announced, all of the wolves save Erica, both in Derek's pack and the visiting wolves had lined the entryway, parting as Derek entered the house carrying the wounded girl. They were all hauntingly silent, as if paying homage to the Alpha and their fallen queen. After a moment, the medical staff jumped into action, Janie and two others stepped forward, "Bring her this way," Janie began, leading Derek into the downstairs bedrooms, instructing him, "put her here on the table," as she closed the door behind them. They had set up a mobile medical table in order to provide a sterile place to work as well as give Lydia some privacy from the rest of the pack. Lying her down gently on her side, she reached for his hand as he stepped back, "Stay with me," she pleaded softly. He knelled down so that his face was even with hers, "Always," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Cutting what remained of her t- shirt off; Janie got to work cleaning, stitching and bandaging the cuts on Lydia's back. Several of them were deeper and more brutal than the ones on Stiles—while Stiles' wounds were practiced tortured that was impersonal and precise, the ragged tears on the girl's back were an act of rage. While Janie worked on cleaning and stitching the wounds, another woman, this one a bit older, her once dark hair graying, stepped around Derek, taking Lydia's other hand and starting an IV. Lydia squeezed Derek's hand as the doctors worked, then her eyes suddenly began to glaze over before rolling back in her head. "Oh, God! Something's wrong!" Derek yelled, squeezing Lydia's hand again tapping her face, "Lydia? Lydia? Something's wrong."

Acting quickly, Janie and the nurse began to check her vitals, her heart rate was thready and slow, her breathing was labored. After a few minutes of test and significant looks between each other, Derek was ready to kill someone for information, "What the hell is going on?"

"She has lost a lot of blood and her body is not replacing it fast enough. She is going onto shock. We are replacing her fluids, but I don't have a blood source to do a transfusion and honestly her body may reject it at this point anyway because she has been through so much trauma." Derek's head spun for a moment before he moved into action, "Are you finished stitching up her back?" Janie nodded as he lifted Lydia from the hard table and placed her on the king sized bed in the room, as he placed her gently down, he pushed a lock of damp red hair out of her face, placing the IV fluid bag beside her he bellowed, "Scott!"

Scott had been pacing outside the door waiting for word on Lydia, his worry for his sister was palpable. When Derek called for him, he nearly knocked the door down in his rush into the room, "What is going on? Why is her heartbeat so weak?"

"She is in shock, she needs a blood transfusion." Looking away from the pale girl on the bed, he looked to the young Beta, "She needs your blood."

"Okay, how do we set up a transfusion," Scott didn't even blink at the request, pulling his shirt over his head when he couldn't get the sleeves to roll up.

"Wait, we need to make sure that they are even the same blood type and we don't know that her body will accept his blood," Janie began.

"We are both A-negative, and she is my sister, she will be fine." His claim made both women raise an eyebrow looking from the very pale red head to the dark skinned young man, shaking his head Scott amended, "She is my pack sister, but we share a unique bond, her body will accept my blood, so please can we just start this?"

"Pack sister—but she not a wolf," Janie questioned, thoroughly confused. Derek turned, his eyes flashing red, "Just do it," he growled in his Alpha voice, not having the time to explain anything to her.

Nodding as his words scared her into action, Janie set up an impromptu direct transfusion line between Scott and Lydia, hooking an IV to the bend of both of their arms. Scott crawled into the bed beside her, both of them on their stomachs, as his blood began to flow into her, he took her hand. Holding hands, their arms connected by a tube pumping his blood into her, the naked skin of their backs a study in contrast—his tan and flawless, hers pale and battered—it was the most beautiful and unusual sight that Janie had ever seen. Over an hour passed before Derek noticed that their hearts were beating in unison.

 _Scott?_ Lydia asked in her head, her entire body feeling heavy and every inch of it in pain. Feeling Scott's presence, she reached out to him.

"Lydia?" Scott mumbled, having closed his eyes, dozing off during the transfusion.

 _How are my babies?_ She asked, not wanting to open her eyes yet, not sure where she would find herself.

"They are fine Lydia, they are safe. Jade really wants to see you, just open your eyes." Derek watched the conversation, trying to follow Lydia's side, worried that she had not woken up, but happy that she was communicating.

"What is he doing?" Janie asked, confused.

"Talking to Lydia," Derek snapped, never losing his focus on the two in front of him.

"Lydia, we need you to wake up okay." Scott urged, still not opening his eyes.

_I'm scared, what if this is a dream and I am back there?_

"Listen, you can hear me? Can you hear Derek?" Scott opened his eyes, looking at the Alpha, Derek crossed to the bed, taking Lydia's other hand, he whispered, "Hey Lydia, you are safe, we are all safe. The girls are here and they really want to see their mom and Scott is here, the whole pack is. Stiles is going to be okay." She remained silent, frozen, "Lydia please," His voice broke a bit with emotion as he tried to suppress the stress of the last twenty four hours, "Please open your pretty green eyes."

Slowly she pushed her way to the surface, "Derek you saved me," she whispered, her eyes finally focusing on him.

"Of course I did, I love you." He responded, the words leaving his lips before he thought about them.

"I know you do," she swallowed hard, her throat dry, yet still responding in true Lydia Martin fashion, "Jade told me." Derek chuckled, of course he struggled to find the words for his own emotions, but his five year old had it covered, "Which is good, because I love you too," Her eyes sincere as she confessed her feelings to him. He kissed her gently.

Scott felt extremely awkward witnessing this whole interaction, but he was unable to leave because he was still attached to Lydia. He cleared his throat, letting them know that he was still there, "Doc, can we unhook now or does she need more blood?"

Turning her head to Scott, Lydia smiled, "Thanks big brother," she squeezed his hand.

"Any time little sister," He smiled back, kissing her forehead as Janie finished checking Lydia's vitals.

"Um, amazingly, she seems much better, like too much better. I am going to stop the transfusion now, but I still need to check a few things." Nodding, Scott sat, extending his arm so that Janie could stop his IV, once he was clear—his skin healing a bit slowly—he kissed Lydia's forehead again, happy to have her safe and excused himself. Once Scott had softly closed the door behind him, Lydia turned to Derek, "Help me sit up?"

Sliding his hands under her, he turned her so that she was sitting with as little jarring of her back as possible. Janie moved to unhook Lydia's IV sight for the transfusion, leaving the sight for her IV fluids.

Janie brought Lydia a blanket to cover her top half, she chuckled, "What's to hide, trust me, he has already seen it." She glanced at Derek, who actually blushed just a little. As Janie inspected her wounds and listened to her heart and lungs again, she sighed, "I really don't know what to make of this, Lydia how do you feel?"

Taking a breath, she said, "Tired, weak, my shoulders and arms are killing me and my feet feel like lead balloons, my legs feel like they are on fire." Nodding and making notes, Janie formed a list of treatments, "Okay, we will give you something for the pain and the swelling, but you really need fluids and rest. I will be honest with you, you are reacting much faster that I thought you would. You are not healing as fast as a wolf, but you are responding much faster that a human."

"It must be Scott's blood," Lydia surmises, "His blood heals by causing a reaction, just like an antibody, I guess it is having a similar reaction on my body as well."

"Yeah, how is that? You are pack siblings, but you are not a wolf? You have obviously been bitten,"

"More than once," Lydia snarked.

"Huh?" The doctor asked, bewildered by the young redhead's flippant attitude about all of this.

"Don't ask," Lydia blow pasted the idea.

"You are a medical anomaly, bitten, but not a werewolf, yet a functioning member of the pack?"

"I'm immune to the bite; it is a rare genetic thing. It is not a big deal." Lydia squirms, extremely uncomfortable, but trying to sit on her own.

"It is a very big deal," Janie starts.

"You should see what else I can do." She teased, "Look I want the drugs you promised me, but first I want to know two things: one, how is Stiles, really?"

"His broken ribs punctured his lung, causing him to stop breathing for a short period of time, we got him stabilized and he should make a full recovery." Sighing in relief, Lydia sunk back against Derek a bit, "Thank God," she closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder," he took a severe beating trying to save me. Gerard was focused on hurting me after he saw the mark, but Stiles kept smarting off at him, distracting him in order to give me a break. For a while, every time I couldn't answer a question, they would electrocute him," tears rolled down her cheeks. Derek's jaw tightened, as if she sensed it, she slowly, painfully lifted her hand to his jaw, causing him to relax on contact, "It is okay, you saved us, we are safe now."

Breaking their moment, "Doc question two is, can I take a bath? I have never felt more disgusting in my life and I spent two days in the woods, naked."

"Well I bandaged your stitches with water proof covers, so yes you can take a bath, but I would need to take your IV and that would mean taking the medication orally."

Lydia nodded, waving her hand as much as she could, "Well get this thing out and Derek, please go run me a bath," Holding Lydia while Janie removed the IV, he waited for Janie to leave to check on Stiles, after leaving instructions about the meds and the pills themselves. Rolling Lydia onto her side, he walked to the bathroom, a very open Victorian affair with a huge claw foot tub. He walked over and started the water, adjusting it until it was perfect. While the tub was filling, he gathered towels and Lydia's toiletries. Stopping the water, he returned to the bedroom, propping Lydia up, he eased her ruined shorts and underwear off of her, lifting her again in his arms. Looking down at her, he realized how dirty she really was, covered in blood and grime. Before he crossed to the bath tub, he sat Lydia in a soft chair, returning with a wash cloth and a basin of warm water, he said, "Let's clean you up a bit before we put you in the tub."

Nodding, she sighed as he ran the warm cloth up her leg and around it, rinsing it several times, he gently massaged her swollen feet and ankles as he cleaned them, moving to her hands, arms, neck and face, the water was a deep red by the time Derek lifted her again, easing her in the tub. "Mmmmm, this is perfect." She moan, however she was still too weak to hold herself, "Get in," she stated, opening her eyes and locking them with his.

"Huh?" "Take off your clothes and get in here, I need your help." She confessed, letting him know that this was not her hitting in him. Derek did as instructed, quickly stripping out of his clothes, he slid in behind her. As he washed her hair, she leaned her head into his hand, "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" His deep voice echoed around the cavernous room.

"Thank you for everything; for saving me, for coming to get me, for loving me. Thank you for being completely different than I thought you were and for being everything that I need." She leaned back, kissing him with more power than she thought she possessed.

"I owe you the thanks Lydia; you saved me, from myself, from loneliness, from believing that I didn't deserve to be loved. You just whirled into my life and suddenly, in the midst of everything falling apart, it all got better. I started smiling more, my daughter came out of her shell and she laughs so much more now. You have made us so happy, so thank you." He kissed her. Leaning back into his arms, allowing him to wash her body, she spoke again, in a soft voice, "You know she asked me to be her Mom, she said she wanted to choose me like Isabel did." "I didn't know that, but she called you her mom, when we found them in the woods, she said that the men had taken her mommy. She chose well my little girl, she chose very well indeed." The two of them rested there, in the warm water, finally relaxing in their love for one another and for the people they had surrounded themselves with. Outside of their room, the world span on; Scott and Allison taking care of Jade, distracting her with games, Jackson rocking Isabel, Erica holding Stiles' hand and praying that he would be okay, Laura catching up with relatives that she had not seen in years, the others preparing dinner, assigning rooms, and making sure that for tonight everyone was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Want me to end it? Let me know in a comment below. Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!

After a while longer, just holding each over in the tub, Derek felt Lydia shiver, "Are you cold?" He ran his hand down her arm again, "A little," she whispered tiredly. Feeling him shift behind her, she watched as he climbed out of the tub padding over the tile to the chair he left the fluffy white towels on.

Leaning back, she gave a low whistle, "Anyone ever told you that you have an excellent ass?"

Rolling his eyes as he wrapped a towel around his waist, "Anyone ever told you that you have a great rack?" He teased back.

"Yes actually, they have had many admirers." Chuckling, he helped her stand, pulling the plug in the tub, he quickly dried Lydia, wrapping the towel around her body and lifting her out of the tub. "Put me down please," she asked.

"Lydia, you need to take it easy," Derek said in a worried tone.

"I _need_ to pee," She rolled her eyes, "and I need to try to walk on my own a little, otherwise my legs are not ever going to support me," Looking at her for a moment, he acquiesced; leaving the door open so he could hear her if she fell. Once back in the room, Derek quickly dressed himself in sweatpants and dug out a shirt for Lydia to sleep in. Hearing her enter the room, he turned to see her holding on to the doorframe in obvious pain.

Crossing the room in a few strides, he took her by the elbows and guided her to the bed slowly, letting her walk, but holding much of her weight. "Do you want your meds now?" 

"Oh please God yes," She smirked before looking earnestly at him, "and I really want to see the girls, if they are up, will you bring them in here?" Derek nodded and smiled, "Of course."

After pulling the t- shirt over her head and helping her dress, he tucked her in the bed, lying on her side, and left the room. In the living room he found Jade with Scott and Allison, she looked far too tense for her five years and was not allowing their game to distract her from her worry. The furrow of her brow and the hard set of her jaw would have made him laugh if she wasn't so scared _Baby sourwolf_ he thought. Speaking of babies, he could hear Isabel starting to get fussy in the kitchen, turning he walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Jackson, Isaac, Janie and several others were gathered. As soon as Jackson spotted him, he uncharacteristically rushed over, "How is she?" He asked, trying to get the cranky baby to take a bottle.

"She is doing better," Derek said, allowing his own relief to wash over him for a moment. At Jackson's instant look, he continued, "she went into shock for a while, but they did a blood transfusion with Scott and she seems to be getting better," Derek informed the Beta as he crossed to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for Lydia and crossing back to Jackson, taking Isabel from him and settling her against his chest. Smiling softly at the way she snuggled into him, "Hey babygirl, you miss your mom?" He asked in a gentle voice, bouncing the baby a little and offering her the bottle. After a moment, she stopped fussing and took it, her eyes locking with his as she reached up at Derek, grabbing a hold of the pinky of the hand that was holding her bottle. He smiled at her, knowing that this little girl had stolen his heart just as much as her mother had.

"I think she may have missed her Daddy a little too," Derek turned at his sister's voice knowing that she had not missed his interaction with the baby. Still smiling down at Isabel, "Maybe," he chuckled, "but I think she wants Lydia. I am going to bring both of them in to see her, she is asking for them and I know she will not go to sleep without seeing them."

His discussion with Laura was irrupted when a voice from his past entered them, "Thank God someone shut that brat up!" A tall, thin blond entered the room, when she spotted Derek, shirtless and holding the baby, she gave him a long, pointed once over before flipping her hair over shoulder and strutting up to him, "Why hello Derek Hale, long time no see," her smile full of sugar and venom, not that Derek noticed, all of his focus still being on the baby.

"Sarah," He said flatly, turning his eyes to Laura, who responded with an _I didn't know_ look and shrug of her shoulders.

"So I have been looking for you since I arrived," she edged up, running a finger down his arm.

"I've been busy _with my wife_ ," He growled as he walked past her, still bouncing Isabel, calling into the living room, "Jade, do you want to go see your mom?"

The little girl ran to him, grabbing onto the pocket of his sweatpants due to his lack of a free hand. As the trio passed the kitchen, Sarah's eyes were on them, "When the hell did he get so domestic?" she snipped.

Looking to Laura, Jackson whispered, "Who is she?"

"A past mistake of my little brother," The brunette Alpha crossed her arms, her distaste for the girl obvious in her tone. Jackson chuckled, "Oh Lydia is going to have to handle that shit."

"I would pay to see that," she chuckled back, returning to preparations for dinner.

Lydia was lying on the bed, tired and in pain, but overwhelmingly happy to be alive. Hearing the door open, she was overcome with emotion as she spotted Derek enter, holding Isabel, Jade leading the way. As soon as she spotted her mom, Jade took off running to the bed, climbing in, she paused, "Daddy said I have to be careful 'cause you are hurt," she barely restrained herself.

"Come here baby," Tears filled Lydia's eyes as Jade leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Lydia, who suppressed a wince at the contact. "Mama I was so scared. When I looked back and you weren't there, and I knew that the bad men had you and I was scared I would never see you again." The child sobbed. Lydia cried with her, pulling her closer. "Jade, look at me," She took Jade's little face in her hands, "I stayed back to keep you and your sister safe because I am your mom and that is my job, but I want you to know how proud I am of you for doing what I asked and staying with Aunt Allison. You took care of your baby sister and you stayed safe and that is what I wanted. Knowing you were safe, is what saved me." Pressing a kiss into the little girl's hair, she continued, "I love you so much, never forget that okay."

"I love you too mommy. I am sorry you got hurt," Jade said as Lydia wiped the remains of the girl's tears away with her thumbs.

"Speaking of, you need to take your meds," Derek interjected, handing Lydia the bottle of water and the medication Janie had left her. Taking the pills with a grimace, she sat the bottle on the table beside, "Okay, now give me my other baby," she said, weakly reaching for Isabel. Tentatively lowering the baby into her arms, Derek slid his arm around her body loosely, helping her to support the baby's weight without touching her wounded back. "I've got her," she whispered, holding Isabel to her chest, Jade lying in her lap. For half an hour, she just held her babies, relishing in the feel of them against her as they both dosed off to sleep. "You know, I may not have carried them inside me, but they are the most important people in the world to me. There were times in that warehouse that I was afraid I would never see them again." Sighing back her tears, she leaned back into him, "Thank God they are safe."

"They are safe because of you, because you protected them, "He whispered, stroking her hair.

"Not just me, Stiles and Allison too," Derek nodded, hearing her heart and breathing slowing as the medication kicked in, "Take the baby?" She asked. Derek complied, helping Lydia lay down and repositioning Jade before moving to the other side other bed, climbing in, settling Isabel on his chest, he sat there watching his girls sleep, relishing in having them all there, safe and sound for the moment.

Moments after Derek had taken Jade to see Lydia, Scott took Allison's hand leading her up the main stairway and into the room he had dumped their bags in earlier while awaiting news of Stiles. Closing the door, he turned slowly, the adrenaline of the day draining and the exhaustion setting in. Allison stepped forward, folding herself into his arms. After a few moments, Scott could hear her breathing picking up and smell the bitter salt of her tears, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"How could you possibly love me? After a day like today, I truly don't understand how you could possibly still want me in your life." She looked at him, both broken and incredulous. Scott knew that this was not just pregnancy fueled insecurity so he led her to the bed, sitting her down before he took a seat facing her.

"Allison, what are you talking about? We won. Everyone is safe and whole."

"For now. But Scott you cannot ignore the fact that because of me my family kidnapped and tortured your best friend and your sister. What would have happened if we didn't find them in time, what if Stiles' lung would have collapsed earlier or Lydia would have gone into shock before we go to them? What if Derek's distraction didn't work and the hunters had turned on you?" Swallowing a sob, she took his face in her hands, "God, Scott, what if they would have hurt you? Killed you? I don't think I could survive losing you."

"Allison, I thought we cleared this up, what happened over the last two days, was not your fault. Like Laura said, this war began before any of us were born, and the only thing we can do is continue to try to fight to protect our family."

"But Scott, the reason they were looking for us was because of me, because I ran away and I know that I am the outsider here, but I love these people—every member of the pack—they are my family too and I could have lost them all today because of Gerard and my dad." She cried into his chest.

Scott didn't know quite how to navigate this, because on the surface she was right, but there were centuries of battles in this war that had nothing to do with them. Another part of Scott rejoiced when she said that she loved the pack, that they were family, because a small dark part of him was always worried that she would never see herself as part of the pack and that her separation from the pack would always put a strain on them. However, as he thought back over the past few months, he could see that she was just as bonded to the members of the pack as he was, just in different ways. Obviously, she and Lydia had always been friends, but their relationship had deepened with motherhood and isolation, they also extended their friendship to include Erica, pulling her out of her shell and eventually reaching out to Boyd and Isaac, always joking with them about movies and music. Once Jackson had joined the pack, the friendship that he and Alison had began before the Kanima picked right up and they often hung out watching tv or talking.

"You know," he smiled gently, "You are almost right. Not about this being you fault, it's not. Do you blame Derek for this happening?"

Allison looked a bit confused, tilting her head, "No, of course not."

"Well, he and Kate ran away from Gerard a long time before we did and he hated him for it. He just used your running away as an excuse to bait Chris into attacking us, your Dad proved that when he walked away, agreeing to leave us alone. This is not your fault, it was Gerard's fault and he has been handled."

"Yeah," She wiped her eyes, "Your right, I guess it is just hard to process all of this and everything with my dad kind of threw me. I," Looking down at her hands, trying to find the words, "I have had this pit inside me every since the night I found out I was pregnant, like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for my parents to find out. After Derek told us about Kate and Jade, it only got worse, I have dreamed out it and thought about it—what would happen when they found us? What would they do to my baby? To you? It would be my fault. Scott I can't live with you. I don't mean that like some cheesy pop song, I mean really—I think my heart would stop beating if you died. I feel the same way about our baby, I know he isn't even born yet, but I love this child more than anything and I was so scared that my family would hurt him." She breathed deep, trying to suppress the tears, "I know I sound crazy but—your greatest fear shouldn't have to be your own family. I was more scared of seeing them again than anything else."

"Allison, I know. I understand because I could not lose you or the baby. I love you both so much that I know I could not draw breath without knowing that you were safe. My God, I was so scared when they took Lydia and Stiles, but a part of me was so ashamed because I was relieved that you were okay. I could barely look Derek or Erica in the eye because I had you and their mates were not safe. But Allison, what you said earlier was right, we—the pack—are family. You are right, your birth family is something to be scared of, but this family, the one we have made, we will fight to the death to protect you."

"But Scott, no one should have to fight or die for me."

"Allison, you ran almost two miles through the woods, which you knew were full of armed hunters with shoot to kill orders, carrying two small children, while six months pregnant—you risked your life to save Jade and Isabel because you love them and because you love Lydia and because that is what family does—they protect each other. This is not a situation of them fighting for you, it is a situation of each of us being willing to fight—and risk our lives if need be—to protect each other. We fight because we love each other and that is what bonds us as a family, it is what keeps us safe."

Kissing him, she whispered, "God I love you," before pulling him back in for another kiss. Releasing his mouth for a moment, Allison began to quickly undress Scott, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his pants before he really realized what she was doing. As he stepped out of his pants and boxers he thought _Got to love pregnancy hormones, one minute she's crying, the next she is ripping my clothes off._ As he stripped her of the blue tunic and leggings, he took a moment to revel in the beauty that was Allison. Her pregnancy had softened her face a bit, her breasts were much fuller and her hips seemed a bit rounder as well. The swell of her belly, now the size of a soccer ball drew his eyes. As he kissed his way down her body, nipping and sucking at the extremely sensitive skin, he paused running his hand over her taunt skin. His child rewarded him by pressing his own foot against her skin, making a clear imprint of a tiny foot. Kissing it, Scott rose to claim Allison's lips again. Soon, tiring of the foreplay and needing him inside her after the stress of the past 36 hours, she rolled them so that he was on her knees above Scott, straddling his body.

Running her hands down his torso, and _God bless werewolf genetics for the beauty of that torso_ she thought, she sat back, lowering herself on his hard cock. Both of them cried out as they became one. Slowly she began to ride him, using her knees to control her movements; she slid up and down his length at an agonizingly slow pace, reveling in the feeling of his body inside of hers, of the connection that they shared. Looking down, their eyes locked and the love and passion that flowed between them was almost tangible. As if she recognized the beauty of the moment, their baby moved as soon as Scott's hands slid to her hips guiding her. Needing to move, Scott tightened his grip on her hips and thrust up, into her pliant body. Running her nails down his chest, Allison met him thrust per thrust. Throwing her head back, Allison cried out as she came, her hips still rocking in time with Scott, her orgasm triggering his, Scott's back arched up as his seed filled her. Sitting up, he kissed her passionately as their bodies began to come down from the high of orgasm; both whisper their love against each other's lips. Lying down, Scott pulled the blanket over their bodies as they both fell asleep for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Erica had lost all sense of time by this point. None of them had slept in nearly two days except for Stiles and Lydia who had been in and out of consciousness due to their injuries and the drugs Janie was pumping in them. After Janie had gotten Lydia stabilized, she had returned to check in on Stiles. Having re- checked that his broken ribs were set and that his lung were inflating properly, they had moved him into a real bedroom next to the one that Lydia and Derek were staying in. She had spent the entire time since then holding his hand and talking to him. A few hours ago, her back and arms sore from the chair she had been sitting in, she climbed into the bed, facing Stiles who was still asleep. Her body must have given into her exhaustion at some point because it was hours later that she felt the bed start to shift and a tug on her hand. Her eyes flew open to find the most precious brown eyes she had ever seen staring back at her.

"You know," he began, his voice rough with disuse, "of all the ways I had imaged to get you in my bed, this was not one of them."

She giggled as the tears fell, so relieved to hear his voice again, "Oh thank God you are okay." She grabbed his face kissing him soundly on the mouth. Kissing her back with as much force as he could muster, Stiles lifted his hand to her face, wiping her tears with his thumb as the kiss ended, their lips still resting against each other. "I have never been so scared in my whole life Stiles, I thought I would lose you" Erica confessed.

"I was worried about the same thing, the whole time they were torturing us, I kept thinking, what if I never see her again? What if I never tell her the truth?"

Furrowing her brow, "What truth?"

Smiling, he whispered, "That I love you, that I love you so much. I love the way you look down when you don't want people to notice you and the nervous way that you bite your lip and your amazing brain and every beautiful piece of you. I love you, in a way that I didn't really know was possible." Looking at her astonished face, he blushed, "Sorry, I just needed to get that out, don't feel pressured to say anything back."

"I love you," She sounded astonished that anything that kind could be said to her, "I loved the idea of you for years, but the reality was so much better. Your wit, your intelligence, your kindness and loyalty and complete willingness to accept the craziness of this world, and more than anything else, I love that you see all of that stuff, that you love me because of me. God, I was so worried that you would die and never know how much I loved you," She sobbed; Stiles pulled her closer, kissing her again.

For a few minutes, they just held each other, reviling in their confessions of love, after a while, Stiles broke the silence, "How is Lydia?" His tone was timid, fearing the answer.

"Um, Jackson and Scott came in earlier to check on you, they said that she is going to be okay. She went into shock for a little while, but Scott gave her a blood transfusion and she is healing. Mostly I think she just needs rest and time. Derek has barely left her side and Jade and Is are really happy to have their mom back. She said you saved her."

"I just tried to do whatever I could do to keep both of us alive, it was nothing special." "Everything about you is special. Most people would have run, not stayed and fought and allowed themselves to be kidnapped so that someone else could get to safety. Your loyalty and bravery are something that is truly unique and beautiful." Kissing her again, Stiles felt himself start to drift off to sleep, just before his eyes closed, he whispered, "I love you Erica, now get some sleep." And for the first time in nearly 48 hours, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	29. Meet and Greet and Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles meet the rest of the packs, Derek and Lydia have a confrontation.

By the next morning, both Stiles and Lydia were feeling well enough to leave their beds and go into the dining room for breakfast. Much to Janie's surprise, Lydia's back was nearly completely healed 24 hours after her blood transfusion. As she removed the stitches from the healing skin, she marveled at the rapid pace that the young girl's body was mending. Lydia joked that is was all Scott, but she knew that Janie wanted to know more about what she was and that they would not be able to hide her unique origins much longer. While Derek insisted on helping, Lydia was able to get up, dress herself in a pair of leggings and light blue shirt dress, because while her back was mostly healed, the skin was still a little sensitive, so she stuck to loose- fitting clothes. She had taken care with her hair and makeup, keeping it simple, yet wanting to look nice when she met the others. When she walked into the room, Derek holding her waist with one hand to make sure she was steady and holding Isabel with his other, Jade on her other side, holding her hand looking every inch the family unit. As she entered the room, all of the conversation stopped and all eyes were on her.

"Good morning everyone, I am Lydia. I would like to thank you all so much for your help in our rescue and for helping patch Stiles and I back up. You will never understand how grateful really am." She addressed the room humbly.

"She really is a fucking human isn't she?" Sarah scoffed to the girl sitting beside her. Lydia heard her comment, and _truly_ not liking her tone, she cut her eyes at the skinny blond, the only thing that kept her from responding was Jade's tug at her hand, "Mommy, I want pancakes."

Looking into her big green eyes, Lydia just smiled, "Okay babygirl, let's get you some."

Following Jade, she grabbed a plate off of the buffet filing it with pancakes, eggs and bacon. As she did so, she heard a few whispers and gasps from the full table of wolves behind her. She had made the choice to wear her hair up, showing off the mark on her neck, so that the other packs could see that she had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. Turning around she walked over to where Derek was sitting with Isabel with an almost regal heir. Even here, the pack fell into their usual table pattern: Derek at the head of the table, Lydia to his left, Laura to his right, everyone else fell in line, the new additions filling the space at the end of the table. It was only after she got Jade settled that she realized Stiles and Erica had entered the room. Standing, she walked over to him, gently hugging him, she whispered "Thank you so much," he hugged her back with all of his strength, "We made it through together." He kissed her hair after a moment, releasing her. Derek had already been to see him and thanked him and he was almost sure that Scott was going to move into his room if he didn't make an appearance soon. He took his seat, Erica returning with a plate of food for him.

They all ate in comfort, light chit chat and introductions happened. Many of the wolves who had helped in the rescued had returned to their homes in Washington, however, Derek's Aunt Kay and her pack had remained as well as several cousins and their pack members including Janie, who was a human doctor and Sarah who was a member of Derek's cousin Nathan's pack. While Nathan and most of the others had returned home, she had stayed behind and Derek could not think of a single reason why.

After a great breakfast, Kay, Derek and the Beta's moved into the living room to discuss the logistics of what had gone down with the Argents. Noticing that Lydia didn't move towards living room, Derek looked at her questioningly, placing his hands on her hips, "Are you okay?" His tone worried. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his smothering, she nodded, standing on her tip toes to kiss him, "I'm fine, I am just going to stay and clean up here," running her hands down his arms, she met his eyes, "I don't need to hear about what happened in that warehouse again." Nodding, he understood, a piece of him angry with himself for not being more sensitive to her recent trauma, "Okay," He kissed her again, "Call me if you need anything."Neither of them noticed the prying eyes of several of the new wolves, curious about the interaction of the young couple.

Kara, one of Derek's younger cousins of about 13 or 14, took Jade outside to play on a play set in the back yard while Allison and Lydia, along with a few others cleaned up the table and the kitchen. Just as they were nearly done, Lydia heard someone enter, looking behind her, she noticed the rude skinny blond from before enter the room. She ignored her in favor of tickling Isabel, who sat in her carrier on the counter. As the baby giggled, Lydia and Allison smiled and giggled with her.

"Well at least he has you trained well," She muttered just loud enough to be heard.

Lydia turned to her, "Excuse me?"

"I said," Sarah stressed her words, "At least he has you trained well, in the kitchen with the pups while he discusses business with the grownups."Her tone was icy and pointed. "Tell me, does he have a schedule for when his dinner needs to be cooked and when his dick needs to be sucked?"

Turning to face her slowly, Lydia narrowed her eyes in a way that Allison had seen before, "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name, so I will just call you wench, do you have a problem with all humans or is this some bitchy ex- girlfriend thing?"

"I have a problem _, little one_ , with a child who thinks that she is Alpha female just because she let herself get claimed. You prancing around here with that mark is just proving to all of us that Derek wasn't strong enough to find a suitable mate and so he had to find a stupid little girl that he could control to be with him."

Laughing at her, Lydia put on her best sweet girl charm as she closed in on her, "Oh honey, you have no idea what that mark means or why Derek chose me, but trust me it has nothing to do with him not being able to find a mate. I would bet that you are just cranky that—let me guess—you hooked up a couple of years ago when he was all tortured and broody and he blew you off afterward and you came here looking to reconnect but now you see that he is taken so your pissed? That sound about right?"

"You stupid little bitch, you are not worthy of the Hale heir!"She seethed.

"Oh you had it bad for him uh? I get it, I mean, he is good isn't he?" Tilting her head, she asked, "Tell me did you actually get to sleep with him or did you just follow him around trying to catch his attention?" Lydia's tone still flippant and not in the least bit jealous or hurt.

"That sounds about right actually, doesn't it Sarah?" Laura enter, crossing her arms over her chest as she came to stop behind Lydia, Scott following her silently standing to Lydia's right in front of Allison, both ready to jump at any moment to protect Lydia. "Shut up Laura, you have always been such a bitch!" The blonde actually stomped her foot and clinched her fist as she yelled at Laura.

"And you have always been a desperate slut, so I guess we are equal," Laura sen her a saceren smile, "I remember that summer when you stayed at Aunt Kay's, following him around like a puppy, always sticking out your skinny ass."

"Sad, Derek is more of a boob guy." Lydia rolled her eyes, moving away from the blond who had been annoying her like she was now bored. Sarah, not willing to let her pride get trampled by Laura fucking Hale, grabbed the young red head by the arm, "You are just a stupid, easy piece of ass and you will never be anything but a liability for this pack, he will get tired of you and then he will abandon you. With the way these Betas flock around you it already looks as if he is passing you around the pack like a play thing."

Narrowing her eyes, Lydia responsed, "You just insulted not only me and Derek but our entire pack so I would suggest you take your fucking hands off of me and go away before I lose my patience with you," her voice was calm, even as Scott growled at the insult to his sister and Laura all but willed her brother to come through the door.

"What do you think you can do to me _human?_ " Sarah transformed, still holding onto Lydia's arm, her claws digging into the soft flesh of Lydia's arm drawing blood that began to ooze down her arm.

"Can a stupid human do this?" Lydia asked flippantly as she forced Sarah to transform back, taking her distraction as an opportunity to backhand her so hard that the blond lost her footing, falling to the kitchen floor. "You need to get something through your stupid, too small head, you have nothing to do with Derek or my family and you don't know shit about me or this pack so I would suggest you back the fuck off _Beta_." She spit the word as if it were an insult. As she looked down at the shocked wolf, she heard a deep voice from the doorway, "I agree, you will never touch my mate again. You know nothing about her or our relationship and you sure as hell don't know anything about my pack. You need to get over whatever fantasies that you have been holding on to." His eyes flashed red as a clear threat to the woman on the floor. Stepping around her, he took Lydia's hand, looking at her bleeding arm he looked to Scott, "Watch Isabel while I get her cleaned up?" Scott nodded, knowing that it wasn't really a request as Derek led Lydia out of the room, stepping over the fallen blond on the floor.

"So, old girlfriend?" Lydia asked as they closed the door to their room Derek wrapping a wash cloth around her forearm, stopping the bleeding.

"Not really, more like old mistake. Plus I have always like redheads better," He smiled at her, trying to charm his way out of her questions for now as he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. Rolling her eyes, Lydia grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her eye line, "You better." Kissing him as he slid his hands down her hips, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around him. As she did so, he pulled her away from the door, careful not to touch her still sore back. While she was overall achy, she was feeling much better. However, Derek still felt the need to be careful with the tiny redhead who was currently pulling at his clothes. "Are you sure you are up to this?" He asked, his face the picture of concern as Lydia pulled his shirt over his head. Her response was to roll her hips, rubbing her core over his bulging jeans, "Feels like you are," She kissed him again, a wicked smirk in her eyes. Laying her back on the bed, he stands, sliding his hands up the dress she was wearing grabbing the top of her leggings and pulling them her legs and off her feet before ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. Sitting up, Lydia pulled her dress over her head, throwing it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Sliding his hands under her knees, Derek pulled her to him, leaning down, he kissed the inside of her knee, kissing his way up to nuzzling her core.

Pushing her folds open with his nose, he licked her clit, circling his tongue around her hard nub as she moaned and writhed beneath him. As he thrust his fingers into her she rode them, meeting every thrust. She came quick and hard, her body needed the release after all of the tension that had built up over the past few days. "Oh God I need you inside of me now," she purred, stretching beneath him as he slowly.

As if to torture her, kissed his way up her body. Finally reaching her lips, he kissed her deeply, "I was so scared that I would lose you, I love you so much." He confessed his eyes clear and full of devotion as he sank his length into her. Lifting her knees, widening them as he settled between them, Lydia brought her hand to his face, running her fingers over his cheek, "I love you too, and I never want to lose that." Kissing her again, he slid out of her body before slowly sinking back in. They made love at a torturously slow pace, as if they were mapping each other's responses and memorizing the feel of each other's bodies. Lydia felt their eyes lock as he ran her nails down his back, pulling him closer, rocking her hips into his. She had never felt this loved or this whole in her life and part of her was sad as her body gave over to the bliss of this man and she vaguely remembered crying as she came. Moments later, she watched as Derek's eyes flashed red and then back to green as he came, the warmth of his seed filling her as his body twitched in the aftermath of his orgasm. Pulling his lips to hers one more time she kissed him, not wanting to lose the solid comfort of his body on top of hers.

As he flipped them over, pulling her to his chest, Lydia moaned, "That was beautiful," she kissed him again, "And to think, all I had to do to get you to stop treating me like a porcelain doll was hit your bitchy ex."

He chuckled as he played with her hair, "Well that was pretty hot, but she is not really an ex."

"Okay, so what is she, just some random hook up?"

"Kind of. I was in pretty bad shape after everything, you know that, and we were staying with my Aunt Kay. She was there one summer and she made sure she was really available. We hooked up a few times, but it was never a relationship—I thought she knew that. I haven't thought about her until she showed up here, I never thought she would go after you, but she will be handled."

"I think being humiliated by a lowly human will suffice," she giggled before turning serious again as she looked up at him, "So, while you were spending quality time with Ms. _Really Available_ , where was my daughter?"

Looking at her closely, he saw that she was curious, but not judging him, considering his response he took a deep breath, "After we left the hospital, Laura and I headed to USC to meet up with Caroline, we wanted to figure out how to tell my parents about the baby together and honestly, I needed the support, I was barely functioning and all of my focus was on taking care of Jade." Lydia nodded, understanding.

"After the fire, I only got worse, I barely slept, only ate when Laura made me, my family was gone and it was my fault. The only thing that kept me sane was Jade. Caroline thought that we should head up to Washington, we didn't know if Gerard was still after me and Kate never knew about the Washington pack. We went there just before Jade's first Christmas. We let people think that Jade was Laura's child. I focused on training, but I still spent every waking minute that I wasn't training with her. I started partying a lot with some of the other younger wolves of the Tucker pack, spending even less time with Jade and that next summer, I met Sarah and she was a distraction. I am not going to say that I was being the best Dad at the time, I wasn't, but I just wanted to feel something other than anger and numbness."

"And she gave you that, I get that," Lydia said, not judging his relationship or jealous.

Shaking his head, he looks down at her, "No, she didn't, I still felt just as numb and shitty as I did before. That is why it didn't last longer than a couple of drunken hook ups." He explained.

"When did you start to feel better? You know, less numb?" Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "When I went back to Beacon Hills, after Caroline died, I was back in that place—the darkness of losing my family. Before I was always moving, looking over my shoulder, but when Peter turned Scott, I thought maybe I could have back some of what we had lost. But then everything got all fucked up when the Argents came back and it was like history was repeating. When I saw Kate again, it was like everything inside of me was ripped out again. When you helped Jade, the night we first all ran as a pack—that was when it all started to feel like the world was righting. Honestly, the numbness didn't stop until that night," he unconsciously ran his hand over the mark, making Lydia shiver, " The first time I felt whole was the first night I was inside you. I have never felt anything like that."

"Me either," she whispered, kissing the skin over his heart, after a few moments, she confessed, "the first time I slept with Jackson was because my mom called me a slut for getting caught making out with him after school in the library _What are people going to say Lydia , I didn't raise you to be a slut_ " She pushed the memory back down, "I thought I would show her, get back at her by sleeping with him, but after it was over, I just felt numb, like it was nothing all that important, just kind of awkward and painful. Over time the sex part got better, but I never felt the safety or comfort that I felt that night with you. I knew that I wanted to feel that way forever, I knew that I wanted it with you." She lifted herself, kissing him.

Pulling back she whispered, afraid of listening ears, "I take it no one knows about Jade's birth or her birth mom," Derek nodded, "Aunt Kay knows, but the others do not, I would like to keep it that way."

"Me too, if anyone questions her age and mine, her birth mom died in childbirth and I am her step mom. I would like to keep Isabel a secret as well. I know that we still haven't decided your role, but I don't trust anyone else to know the truth, particularly not people like Sarah who have an issue with me being human."

"Laura called me out as her Daddy in front of several people including Sarah a few days ago, Jackson backed her play, so I think we are good, I will let the rest of the pack know in private. I agree, they are family, but I am not sure who we can trust at this particular moment."

"One more question," Derek quirked an eyebrow, "what is the deal with the Hale heir title, she made it sound like you are royalty. I thought Kay was from your mom's side of the family, but Sarah wanted you because you are the Hale heir."

"She said that?" He looked confused.

"She said I wasn't worthy of the Hale heir as a lowly claimed human who had obviously been trained to stay in the kitchen when I wasn't tending the pups or servicing your entire pack."

"I caught that last part, but wow, she was out of line. I am the Alpha for us, yes, but we are not the only Hale pack. There are several packs and I am the heir for the entire pack, that means all of the Hale packs which totals a lot of people all over the country. My dad was the Hale Alpha pack master. My mom and Kay are from the Tucker pack, Laura will eventually take over there. The Hale and Tucker families are old and powerful, that is where the money for these houses and the support of the families come from. We are not royalty per say, more like old world chieftains or Lords. All major allegiances and issues are taken the pack master."

"To you?"

"To me if I take the place of Hale Alpha pack master."

"Okay, and how do you do that?"

"A few things, first be of age, which is 21 in our world if the old Alpha pack master is dead. I also have to have a mate and an heir. Then I have to claim the title and be accepted by the whole pack. Typically this ceremony takes place during the Hunger Moon because that is our biggest holiday and the time of the year when we are most likely to be together."

"The Hunger moon, so that is in February?"

"Yeah," he whispered into her hair. Lydia knew that he was avoiding telling her something, running her hand soothingly up and down his chest, she asked, "Derek, what are you leaving out of the story?"

"It doesn't matter; I am not going to be Alpha pack master, so there is no reason to discuss it." He kissed her hair before abruptly getting out of bed and crossing the room, finding his dark jeans from earlier. Pulling them on, he checked his pockets for his wallet, grabbing a clean shirt out of the bag he was currently living out of, he pulled it over his head, avoiding her gaze.

Sitting up, Lydia pulled the top sheet around her body, pulling her knees to her chest, "You can avoid my question all you want to, but I will find out the truth, you should know that by now." She said to his back, her frustration clear, "Drop it Lydia, this is none of your concern," he warned as he sat on chair across the room to pull his boots on.

"Drop it?" Her voice was tight with anger,

"Yes, drop it; this is none of your business. You do not understand the situation." He snapped his voice curt.

"Then explain it." She demanded.

"No," was his definitive reply.

"I guess your little slut was right—I am just some stupid human uh, good enough to take care of your kid and good enough to fuck, but not important enough to keep in the loop of werewolf politics. God knows your shit has never affected me, it's not like I spent 24 hours chained up, hanging from a ceiling being tortured by your psycho past." She screamed.

"So you do blame me?" He yelled back, spinning on her.

"Derek I never said I blamed you, I said I was part of this." She stood, stalking towards him, "You want to know what Gerard was asking me as he cut into my back? Huh?" Derek flinched at the image, "He wanted to know about the Hale pack; how many of you there were, where the packs are, what towns. I didn't understand why he would ask me, but he kept saying that I was your whore and you would have told me. I guess he was half right uh, I am your whore, but you don't even trust me enough to tell me about this. _Gerard_ actually has a higher regard for me than you do!" She marched into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, locking it.

Staring at the closed door, Derek was confused, anger and frustrated. _What the hell?_ "Lydia?" he crossed to the door, "Lydia come out here," his voice was frustrated. In the bathroom, Lydia slid down the wall opposite the door, pulling her knees to her chest, she began to cry, he was lying to her, leaving her out of things. He was supposed to love her and he was lying to her. She thought that he wanted to share his life with her, but what if she really was just a whore, a play thing that he would tire of after a while. She could not do that; she could not commit herself to him and then have him abandon her. She could not lose Jade and she could not let Isabel love him and then have him walk out of her life as well. She would be better off raising her babies on her own than having him abandon them.

"Lydia, you are acting like a petulant child, just come out here and we will discuss this."

"Don't you dare speak down to me," She yelled, enraged at his tone, "Did you think I was a child an hour ago when your face was buried in my crotch? Huh! I am NOT a child and you will not speak to me like one. In fact, until you decide that I am worthy of the truth, of actually sharing part of your life, then why don't you leave me the FUCK ALONE!"

His rage at her words propelled him across the room, kicking the door down to get to her. As the door fell in front of her, Lydia looked up, his face a mask of anger, his chest heaving and his fists clinched, he looked like Aires the Greek god of war and if Lydia hadn't been so mad at him she would have fucked him where he stood. Her anger being as it was however, she stood—still holding the sheet to her naked chest—and marched out of the bathroom past him. By the time Derek had processed her exit from the bathroom, he heard the bedroom door opening and then slamming as she marched into the hall. Turning, he crossed the room in three strides, opening their bedroom door, he came face to face with Jackson, Laura and Isaac, looking down the hall a bit, he saw Erica and Stiles, snickering and staring after Lydia as she marched up the stairs to Scott and Allison's room, red top sheet trailing behind her like a formal gown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please, please review!


	30. Learning Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Lydia learn a little more about each other from those that are closest to them and Scott and Allison just can't get a moment alone!

Scott and Allison were curled together, giggling in the afterglow as his hands caressed her belly. Just as he leaned into kiss her, their bedroom door burst open and in stomped a livid Lydia Martin. She looked at the two of them on the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. Taking her in, Scott noticed two things: one she was naked under a red top sheet and two, she reeked of Derek and sex. A brief moment of fear took over and Scott was on his feet, crossing to his sobbing sister, holding her close. "Lydia what happened? What did Derek do?"

"He, he, we, had a fight because he thinks I am a whore," Her speech was broken by her uncontrollable sobs as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"What?" Allison, who was sitting on the bed, holding the top sheet to her chest much like Lydia was.

"Yeah," Lydia threw her hand in the air, "I asked him about something that stupid slut said to me and he just shut down and I asked him to tell me the truth and he just got up and put on his clothes and ignored me. Then," She gestured again, "Then he called me a petulant child and basically told me to grow up!"

"Wow," Allison had no response, however, she had just realized during Lydia's rant that they were all very naked and that was soon going to be very awkward. "Yeah, I mean I just spent the most horrible 24 hours of my life being tortured for information that I didn't have because he doesn't think I am important enough for him to tell me what the hell is actually going on!" She started sobbing into Scott's chest again. Allison stood, finding one of Scott's oversized t-shirts on the floor, she pulled it over her head and crossed to them, wrapping the sheet around Scott's waist to lessen the trauma for them both when they figured out that they were standing there, hugging, naked. Just as Allison slid her arms around Lydia, Scott adjusting to hug both girls, Jackson opened the door. Taking in the scene, he could not help but laugh, "So in this a sibling only threesome or can any pack member get in on it?"

Looking down, both Scott and Lydia blushed at their state of undress and the heady smell of sex in the room and on each of the people standing in the room. Chuckling, Lydia looks to Jackson, "You wish! I'm sorry, but you are going to have to fight Allison for Scott," rolling her eyes as she walks to the bed, plopping down and making it clear that she needed to talk to someone. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t- shirt, Allison handed the clothes to Scott before all but shoving him out of the door into and Jackson.

The two Betas stood looking at one another for a moment awkwardly before Scott looked down at the clothes in his hand, "Cock blocked by my own sister. What the hell happened down there?"

Jackson shrugged, "Well, after the whole bitch slap down in the kitchen and you two totally bailing on Isabel duty, Derek and Lydia had very loud sex—something you are familiar with—and then, just when we all thought it was going to be quiet again, they started arguing. I mean like epic screaming match. Doors slamming, doors breaking and then Lydia—wearing only a sheet—stomped out of their room and into yours. Derek looked all dumbfound after her and then growled at all of us before slamming out of the front of the house. My bet is that he is swimming the rapids to cool off or stalking some type of fluffy animal." Looking down at Scott, who was still kind of pathetically holding a sheet to cover his junk, "So you may want to get dressed before you come downstairs, there are kids in the house you know. And while you're at it, try to keep it down, unless you want to be the one to explain to the kids where babies come from."

Shuddering at the thought, "I totally don't want to have that conversation with Jade," Scott all but squeaks out. "Oh, I think she knows, when Derek and Lydia were going at it earlier she asked what they were doing, Isaac tried to tell her they were building, when she asked what, Laura told her 'a baby'" Jackson laughed as Scott pulled on his clothes.

"She did not!" He responded, shocked as he pulled his shirt over his head, "Seriously man, she said she wanted a little brother," They both started laughing as they made it downstairs, still laughing as they walked into the living room, seeing Kay and Laura. Turning to them, the boy's laughter was halted by the looks on the women's faces. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"My brother is an idiot who is trying to fuck up the best thing in his life, for starters, but even more, we have trouble coming, bigger than anything we have ever faced and we are going to need both Lydia and my brother working together to solve this."

"Solve what," Jackson asked, worry filling his voice.

"The Alpha pack," Kay said, darkness filling her voice.

"What?" Scott's eyebrows scrunch tighter confused.

Sighing, her exhaustion clear, Laura starts, "Let me find Derek, Allison is with Lydia right?" Scott nodded, "Once I get this domestic crisis solved, we will all sit down and discuss the current issue. There is a lot that we don't know." Nodding, subdued by her seriousness, Scott and Jackson went outside to keep an eye on the kids while Allison tried to calm down a nearly hysterical Lydia.

Upstairs, Allison had gotten Lydia to stop crying and talk to her. They were curled in the middle of the bed; both now wearing Scott's t-shirts and Allison had also pulled on a pair of his sweat pants.

"Okay," Allison began, "So you had sex with him and then what happened?" "Allison, it wasn't just sex—it was beautiful. I finally felt like I was back whole after the warehouse and then we were lying there, talking about what happened with Sarah and he explained their history. Then I asked about something she said—about him being the Hale heir—and he kind of explain it, but then when I asked what he was leaving out he just got all cold and stood up and started putting his clothes back on. Allison," She looked down, trying not to cry, "He didn't even look at me, it was like I was no longer important enough to even acknowledge." Tears started to pool in her eyes, "He has never made me feel that way."

Looking down she tried to pull it together, "I thought it was going to be different this time. And we had just talked about how different we were together and then wham! He just turns all cold and mean. All I could hear in my head was Sarah's voice, mocking me" Hugging her friend, Allison prodded, "So, you called him on it?"

"Hell yeah I did," she says, trying to look strong, "And then I marched into the bathroom and locked the door." Both girls chuckled at the admittedly childish act, "But then he called me a child and it was like everything that Sarah and Gerard had said was true—I was just his whore, as soon as the sweat cooled he was leaving. Allison I have been left my whole life, I can't lose him too. God I sound pathetic. And what about the girls, how I am I supposed to be Jade's mom if Derek takes her away from me. I don't think I can handle that." She starts to sob again.

A few minutes after Jackson and Scott had made it outside, Jackson peeled off into the woods looking for the Alpha. He found him quickly—the smell of his rage and blood permeated the forest as Derek repeatedly punched large old oak trees. "So you fucked up," Jackson said in a light tone.

Derek growled his response, "Go away Jackson!" 

"No." Jackson sat down on a fallen tree, never losing his relaxed demeanor, "There are some things that you don't know about your mate and you need to hear them, so stop punching trees like a, what was it, oh yes, 'like a petulant child' and focus." 

"Why would I give a shit what you have to say?" Derek growled again, wanting to be left alone.

"Because, I believe that you love Lydia and you are going to lose her if you don't fix this. I know her better than anyone else, and I know that she hasn't told you everything. Do you want some perspective about why she reacted the way she did today, or do you want her to walk out of your life?" Centering himself, Derek fights his flight response and walks a few paces closer to Jackson, nodding at him to proceed.

"I doubt that Lydia has told you much about her family, I mean I think we all know that it wasn't great, but has she told you anything about her parents?" Tilting his head considering, Derek realized that she hadn't, he always thought that she avoided talking about them because he had lost his family and she didn't want to pick at his old wounds, maybe he was wrong. "Not much, she did tell me that her mother called her a slut, but other than that, no."

Nodding, Jackson leaned forward not completely comfortable with betraying Lydia's confidence, but knowing that Derek was what was best for her and not wanting her insecurities to damage that, "Yeah, that is just the tip of the iceberg. From the time she walk Lydia's mother wanted her to be perfect—dance lessons, expensive clothes, cotillion—she watched everything she ate, corrected her speech, ridiculed the way she dressed, walked, talked—everything. Nothing was ever perfect enough. When she was twelve her parents split and it got worse—her Dad left her Mom for a younger woman and her mom took it out on Lydia. She put her on diets and made her keep her hair and nails done at all times. If she got a zit her mother would rage at her. I think she was jealous that her daughter was young and beautiful while she was aging and alone. I know it became violent a few times, that is why I gave Lydia a key to my house, so she could hide if she need to. Lydia has a lot of insecurities, all of them rooted in her mother's treatment. She used to tell her that no one would ever love her and that she was useless and ugly—destine to be someone's whore. I didn't help—I was just as screwed up and I got off on playing with her emotions. After a while we became friends—sharing the stories of our fucked up home lives. But then I left her too." "Where was her dad in all this?" Derek asked horrified that this was the life Lydia was hiding.

"He was busy with his own life, he sent cash and showed up every once in a while to make an appearance, but he never cared. He left Lydia's mom because he knew she was a crazy bitch, but he left Lydia with her because he did want to have to deal with her. In his head she was just like her mom. He never wanted kids, her mom only had Lydia because she thought he was going to leave her and she wanted him to feel obligated to stay. End all—everyone who she has ever put her faith in, who should have loved her, has demanded she be perfect, that she change who she is, hide the best parts of herself and then they have left her. She has spent her whole life playing catch up and being burned for it, I know that she is afraid that if you are keeping secrets that you are going to leave her too."

Derek took in Jackson's words and suddenly a lot of things made sense, like Lydia's willingness to run away with a bunch of werewolves instead of going home and her need to mother everyone—it was like she was giving everyone else the love that she never had. It also explained why whore was such a trigger word for her. "Thank you Jackson." Derek said as he turned and walked towards the water side of the property, needing to process this information. About an hour later, his sister caught up with him on the river's edge, sitting down beside him, she stared out at the water. "You calm enough to talk?" She inquired. Looking down and rubbing his face Derek nodded.

"I know Jackson talked to you, and I am glad he did, but you can't fix whatever he has told you about how other people have broken her. You can only move forward from here. We all have our shit—that is what made us bond as a family—because we were all missing something. I love you Derek, you are my baby brother, but I will not let you mess this up. Lydia has made you the happiest, and has made Jade the happiest, that I have ever seen either of you. Do you want to tell me what made you so mad that you were willing to risk that?" "I didn't know I was," he mumbled over the roar of the water, "we were talking and she asked me about the heir thing that Sarah said. I gave her the basics, but then she pushed for more answers and I got up to get dressed and leave." Sighing and resisting the urge to hit him in the head, Laura proceeded, "You seriously got into a fight because you didn't want to tell her? Derek why the hell didn't you just explain it?" Looking down, he pulled a few pieces of grass out of the ground, pulling them apart, he said, "I told her what it meant, and that I am the heir to the Hale pack and you are the heir to the Tucker pack but she asked how I would claim the title and I didn't want to talk about it, but she just kept pushing." "Derek, claiming the title isn't that big a deal, I mean the girl let you claim her for God's sake, I don't think a little blood ritual is going to freak her out too much."

"It not that, it's the requirements." "Derek, you are 21, you have a mate and I doubt the pack Alpha's would vote against you," She stopped, looking at her brother who suddenly looked his 21 years instead of his usual Alpha status.

"Figured it out huh? I don't have an heir." He glanced at his sister before he went back to shredding the grass.

"Well, I mean," she stuttered, not sure how to answer him.

"Laura, they can never know who Jade's mother is, but they will know that Lydia didn't give birth to her and I can't risk them looking too far into who her mother is and one look at Isabel and Jackson and people will start asking questions. It is bad enough I have a human, claimed mate, but to not have a legitimate heir is unacceptable to the council."

"So do it." Laura suggested, "Have a baby with Lydia."

Standing he growled, "No." Before beginning to leave.

"Um, why not? You are raising two already and she _is_ your mate." She stood following him.

"Because I am not forcing her to have a baby at sixteen, Laura and she doesn't want to." "She doesn't have the whole story Derek," She countered. Looking down she collected her thoughts before looking back up at Derek, "Look, this is an issue that you can table until you want to discuss it. None of us have any doubts that you will have kids with Lydia, with the amount of loud, annoying, sister traumatizing sex you have with her, I am surprised that there is not already a cub in her belly, but for now, the pack needs you whole and the only way I know to make that happen is for you to fix things with Lydia, so here," she hands him a dark green velvet bag. Derek quirks his eyebrow in confusion as he opens the bag, pouring its contents into his hand; out of the bag, fall three rings, a plain gold mans wedding band and a matching female version of it, also in the bag is a beautiful 2- carat, square cut emerald set in gold and flanked by four diamonds. 

"Laura, these are,"

"Mom and Dad's rings, yeah, I have been holding on to them since the claiming, waiting for a good time to bring it up—I guess your first big fight was it. I heard you call her your wife to the other packs and I thought that she deserved the jewelry to go with the words." Laura, not normally sentimental, was a little shocked when her brother hugged her, whispering his thanks. Making his way to the house in long strides, he follows Lydia's scent up the stairs to Scott and Allison's room, knocking softly, Allison answers the door, looking at him in a mix of anger and relief, "Talk to her and fix this," she commanded in a voice that rivaled the Alpha's as she opened the door, revealing a sleeping Lydia. Stepping around Allison with a nod, Derek crossed the room, lifting Lydia he carefully carried her downstairs, aware of the watchful eyes on him. As he reached the ground floor, he was not prepared for his daughter to come flying out of the living room and stop directly in front of him, kicking him hard in the shin before he could speak.

"Oww!" He jolted, trying not to wake Lydia, "Jade what in the world," "That was for making Mommy cry!" She put her little fists on her hips, her face the picture of five year old rage.

"Jade I am sorry I made your mom cry, I am going to try hard to never let that happen again okay." He tried to charm his daughter, still holding a sleeping Lydia.

Considering his words, Jade nodded, "Okay," then on second thought she added, "But I want a little brother!" before marching off into the living room with the other kids. At her words Derek nearly choked until he felt Lydia giggling against his chest. Walking into their room and closing the door, he looked down, "How long were you awake for?"

"From the time you left Allison's room," She finally opened her eyes, "I think she likes me better than you." She teased.

"I think she loves you," he runs his finger over her face, "I love you too. And I am extremely sorry that I treated you like I did. I should have just explained, but I didn't want you to freak out and,"

"And so you freaked out?" She supplied. "Derek, I am not a China doll and I am not a child, when you leave me out of things, that is the same thing as lying to me and I have been lied to and ignore enough in my life. Today, I felt like you didn't want me to share your life, but that you wanted me to play only the role that benefited you. I can't do that; I need to be an equal partner. I thought that is what you wanted too."

Standing, Derek began to pace in front of her, "It is. God Lydia, you are the only person I have ever felt that I could share my life with. I told you, it's like everything was dark and broken and then you just lit it all up. I didn't freak out today because I didn't want you to know the truth or because I think you are just my whore—my God I could never think that. I freaked because I was afraid of you not wanting to be part of this if you found out all of the requirements. To take the Hale Alpha pack master role, I have to have an heir—a legitimate one." "You have an heir Derek, you have Jade." Shaking his head he continues, "No, I don't, because no one can ever know who her mother is, if I try to present her to the council as an heir, they are going to ask questions that I will not answer. Lydia as close minded as the hunter world is, some wolves are just as bad. There is no way they would let an Argent in the pack, much less be Alpha pack master if something happened to me. If they knew they would make her an Omega and I cannot let that happen, not to my little girl." Nodding as everything suddenly started to make sense, "So in order for you to become Alpha pack master, we have to have a baby."

"Yeah," he whispered, "Look, I know we have talked about this and I know that you want to wait and I support that so we will wait and I will not be pack master." He looks at her, she nods silently her face guarded, but he knows that she is still thinking. "Um, there is something else," Derek scratched the back of his head nervously, "Um, Laura pointed out that I called you my wife to the pack several times,"

"Yeah," She grinned, "I noticed that to."

"Well, she figured that you should at least have to jewelry to go along with the title, so, here." He thrust his hand at her showing her the rings in the most unromantic way possible. Shaking her head at his utter stupidity, she reached for them, "They, uh, they were my parents rings. They were together for 29 years and they were the most loving, passionate couple I have ever seen. You don't have to wear them, but I want the world to know that you are mine and that I love you with the same amount of passion and faith that they had. I can only hope that I will survive to have 29 years worth of love with you." Meeting his eyes, Lydia teared up at his sweet words. "I wish I could have known them," reaching for his hand, as she rises to her knees, she takes the man's ring, "Derek, if we are going to do this, you have to always be honest with me, even when you think that the truth will hurt or be something that I will not like, please don't ever feel like I can't handle a situation or that I don't need to know. Everything that affects you, or affects our kids, affects me too and I have a right to know. So, no more lies or omissions, deal?"

Smiling he agrees, "Deal," Leaning forward he kisses her, as their lips break apart, she whispers, "Derek you are the most loyal, passionate man that I have ever known and I feel safer with you than I ever have with anyone else. I love you more every day, I am putting my faith and my trust in you," with another kiss, she slides the ring on his hand. Smiling, he takes the other two from her offered palm, "Lydia, you are the smartest, strongest woman I have ever met and I want to share the rest of my life with you. You accepted my daughter, my family and my whole crazy world and you never missed a step. I love you and I trust you and I will not lie to you or leave you if I have breath in my body," Kissing her again, he slides the rings on her hand, slightly surprised that they are a perfect fit. Kissing again, they let their passion envelop them. Lydia pulled back, "Well I guess that means we are married." She smiles again as she pulls Scott's t- shirt over her head, leaving her naked before him. Lifting his shirt over his head, she kissed him again as he pulled her close. Stripping out if the rest of his clothing and moving back onto the bed, Derek began kissing down her body with a reverence akin to worship. As he slid into her body, intertwining their left hands, he was taken by the way the light in the room reflected off of the gold of their rings, as if the universe was acknowledging their union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing, it keeps the story going! Please let me know what you think!


	31. Change on a Wind of Lost Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few old enemies make and appearance and the other packs get formally introduced to Lydia hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves us into the second "Act" of the plot, I will warn you that for a little while it is Dydia focused, but everyone else is still around. I hope you enjoy.

_Lydia shivered as a cool breeze made its way through the room. Curling further into herself, she reached for Derek, "Baby I'm cold," she muttered. Sliding her hand even further, she slowly opened her eyes as she was met with only cool sheets. "Derek?" She asked, opening her eyes as she got no reply, sitting up she took in the bright white room and bedding, a stark contrast to the rich mahoganies and reds of the bedroom she fell asleep in. As her panic began to rise, she heard a baby crying. Standing, she was almost surprised when the vast expanse of white had a solid floor. Looking around for the source of the crying, she searched the seemingly endless expanse. Following the sound, she heard the cries getting louder, "Lydia" she heard an unclear whisper, "Lydia," spinning around, she was shocked to come face to face with Kate Argent, "I've got be honest, I never would have thought he would pick you. I mean I get it, the attraction and our boy obviously has a type, but I never would have put it together."_

_"Kate?" Lydia was confused._

_"Oh yeah, back from the dead with a ghostly portent." Kate rolled her eyes before turning serious, crossing her arms as if to protect herself, she continued, "Lydia, you need to protect her from what is coming. You have the weapon; don't be afraid to use it."_

_"Wh- what?" The confused girl asked, shocked at seeing the dead sociopath._

_"Protect her Lydia, protect our little girl." Kate begged, looking down she added, "Protect him too, my sweet green eyed boy. Take care of them. I don't have much time, but just, love them okay, and protect our girl," A sad smile formed on her face as she grabbed Lydia's head sending her spiraling into another room, a dark one this time with the only light radiating from a source above her. The smell of damp earth and sweat filled the space, "Their coming for you, they will stop at nothing to possess what you have. How far will you go to protect your family?" The voice was none descript—a man who she did not recognize. She felt herself starting to scream._

Suddenly Lydia was pulled out of the dream as Derek woke her, "Lydia, Lydia wake up, what's wrong?"

"Oh God," She cried, grabbing him in a hug for a moment before propelling herself out of bed, pulling his discarded shirt over her head and running out of their room in a fluid motion. Making her way into the girl's room, she reached Jade's bed just as the little girl shot up in bed, crying out. Picking the child up as Jade wrapped her arms and legs around her, she ran up the stairs and into Scott and Allison's room, a terrified Allison shot up in bed meeting her eyes.

Tears welling in her big brown eyes, Allison whispered, "Oh God, Lydia, did you?" Lydia nodded, crossing to the bed were a befuddled Scott was waking, "Is she okay?" Lydia placed her hand on Allison's belly where the baby was kicking up a storm. An equally bewildered Derek walked into the room, closing the door behind him before asking, "Ladies, what is going on?" 

"I think we all just shared a dream." Lydia stated. "Jade, baby tell me what happened in your dream."

"Um, I was sleeping and I heard a baby and I woke up and I was in a white room. There was a lady, she smelled like Aunt Allie but she had hair like mommy and she was crying and she said that bad men were coming for us and that we had fight. Mommy I don't want to fight." She started to tear up.

"Oh honey, you are not going to have to fight, you are going to be safe. You remember what I told you my job was?" 

"To keep me and Isabelly and my baby brother safe." 

"Jade, you don't have a baby brother." Derek pointed out. Ignoring her father, Jade just snuggled more into Lydia. "That's right babygirl and I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

"Allison, what was your dream about?" Scott inquired, worried about his girlfriend and the baby. 

"Why don't we put Jade back to bed, I know you must be tired," She focused on the little girl, only Lydia really understanding why. Derek agreed to go put Jade back to bed and after two stories and some snuggling she was finally back to sleep. Returning to Scott and Allison's room, he asked "Okay, so that was Kate she was talking about right?"

"Yeah, she was in my dream too," Lydia responded, turning to Allison who nodded as she paced back and forth rubbing her belly, "Yeah, but I don't think it was a dream, I think it was really her. She was talking about my baby and how her baby was taken from her and lecturing me to not make the same mistakes she did. She said that she can see us now and that she is watching over us. I kept hearing a baby crying and he was kicking up a storm, like he was scared too." She paused her pacing for a moment to try to sooth the active child inside of her. "She said that something is coming for us and that we can beat it with the right weapon." 

"Yeah, that is what she said to me too, but she said that we already have to weapon; we just have to use it. Then I was in darkness and someone warned me that _they_ were coming and wanted something that we have—I assume this weapon," Lydia said, obviously thinking through the problem.

"But what weapon is she talking about and who is coming?" Allison asked, still pacing.

"The Alpha pack," Scott said quietly.

"What? How do you know about them?" Derek was a bit startled.

"Laura and Kay where discussing it today, there is an issue with them, they are going to present it to the group tomorrow, well I guess today now." Derek's frustration on not being clued in was evident.

"What is an Alpha pack?" Allison asked.

"It is a pack made up of Alpha's, they travel around and disperse of smaller or weaker packs and they take over their land and hunting territory. The membership isn't exactly voluntary, they often go to an area where there is a new Alpha or an Alpha without a pack who is weak and force them to pledge their allegiance or slaughter them. They are strong and they live by no code." 

"We don't stand a chance in a fight," Scott muttered, thinking of the youth in their pack.

"Actually, we may," Lydia began, a plan forming in her mind, "I think I know what weapon we possess."

"Um, could you clue the rest of us in?" Scott asked, not wanting to have to resort to reading her mind.

"Give me a little time; I need to check some sources and I will tell you everything once I have confirmed it." She said offhandedly, walking out of the room to research. Looking at each other, Derek, Scott and Allison seemed a bit confused at Lydia's mission focus. Shaking his head at his wife, Derek looked to the other two, "It is almost six, I think I am just going to head down to start breakfast for everyone. Scott, tell Kay that after breakfast, we need to have a pack meeting in the library." Scott nodded, looking back to the closed door and listening for any movement in the house besides Lydia Derek paused, "Um, look I should have brought this up earlier, but it has been a little crazy around here, Allison, absolutely no one can know who you are okay." 

Allison nodded, but Scott tilted his head in confusion, so Derek continued, "I don't know who we can trust completely and no pack will welcome her if they know. We all know that Allison has nothing to do with the choices of her family and that she has chosen you and us over them several times, but you will both be ostracized if anyone besides us ever found out. I had Erica erase all evidence of who you were, not that there was much that actually existed, your dad knew to keep you hidden on paperwork. Your alias is now your real name okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I kind of figured that I shouldn't lead with my name anyway. I know it is not safe for them to know and I know that they can never know the truth about Jade or our baby. My focus is always to protect them, so don't worry, I will never tell anyone. I am Allison Corbett, born in Seattle, moved to Nebraska and then Beacon Hills. I ran away when I got pregnant because my parents are religious freaks who think you all are demons and I wanted to stay with Scott." Derek gave her a sad look, almost as if he were apologizing before nodding and exiting the room.

Scott looked a little shocked at the exchange, as if he hadn't really put much thought into their precarious situation. Turning to Allison he took her face in his hands, "I am so sorry," he said softly, "I never thought that you would have to give up your identity to be with me. I was so glad to have you, so relieved that you chose me and the baby, that I never really knew what it was that you were giving up. I," she cut him off by bringing her finger to his lips, "Scott, this doesn't change anything. I was giving up my name when we went on the run anyway, we both did. From day one, we knew that if we used our real names, we would get caught—nothing has changed we are still hiding; just now we are hiding from wolves as well as hunters. I figured that this was why Derek and Laura worked so hard to hide Jade and distance her from Beacon Hills—it was too risky that someone might suspect the connection to her birth mom. Scott I will do anything to protect my family, and my family is you and this baby and Jade, and the pack. I love you, but I will not let you beat yourself up over this or make this another piece guilt for you to carry, we have a lot bigger issues that that." Leaning forward she kissed him, letting him know that the conversation was over. When they pulled back, Scott quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What bigger problems?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that we are having a baby in like two and a half months and we still don't know where we are going to be living, how we are going to take care of the baby, where the baby will be born or you know, what we are going to call him or her." She giggled and kissed him again.

"Oh, yeah, those problems," He nodded, kissing her again. "Well, I guess the where and how we will be living is more up to the pack, but I think that we will be okay, I mean we can borrow stuff from Lydia."

"If we have a girl, otherwise, we may have to have some awkward conversations with our son in the future."

"Well, yeah, but hey, maybe he will grow up to like dresses. And I figure you can just have the baby wherever, I mean Janie patched up Stiles on the kitchen table, and his lungs had collapsed, you just have to push out a baby—that is way easier." Allison looked at him incredulously, "Really, well I guess you can push out the next one." She scoffed as he ducked her smack to the shoulder, grinning. "Oh, now you woke the baby up," She whined as their child kick her hard in the ribs. Rubbing his hand in a firm circle over her taunt skin, he soothed the aching spot and calmed the baby. 

"I still don't understand how you do that," She rested her head against his shoulder as he continued to rub her belly. 

"She is just a daddy's girl," He kissed her hair before easing her down to the pillow before standing and crossing to his bag. Allison laid back, admiring the way that his muscles moved as he dug through the bag for something. There were moments when she hoped that her baby was a boy that looked just like his father because he was so beautiful.

As Scott found whatever it was he was looking for he stood and crossed back to the bed, kneeling in front of her he kissed her forehead before kissing her heavy belly, "Allison, I love you. My mom once told me that I should say that in many ways and say it often. I wasn't quite sure what she meant, but I tried it, that night at the dance and I have never felt freer than when I told you how I felt or more accepted than when you told me how you felt after you found out about me. You accepted me and you have dealt with all of my craziness, you took risks for me, you left your family for me and you are going to give birth to my child. You are extraordinary and beautiful and I pray every day that our baby is just like you because you are the best person that I have ever met. Allison, I don't know how else to say I love you, so I am going to try this," He looked down at his hand, opening a box and pulling out a simple, but beautiful diamond solitaire, holding it up, he asked, "Allison, will you change your name one more time for me? Will you marry me?"

To say Allison was shocked would be an understatement. As she struggled to sit up, she was taken by his beautiful words, his sweet, hopeful smile and his kind eyes, she let out a little sob as she cupped his face in her hand, "Of course I will, Scott I love you so much. I knew I wanted to marry you the day my dad pulled you out of the car. I knew I wanted you forever. I know that you will love and protect me and the baby forever. I want to be your wife." She kissed him, pouring all that she couldn't say into that kiss. Pulling back, she held out her hand, "Here's hoping it fits," she joked as Scott slid the ring on her finger with no trouble. "Scott this is beautiful, where did you get this?"

"Well, actually, I have been carrying it around for a while, just waiting for the right time. I told Laura what I wanted and she got it for me on a supply run. I just wanted something that was simple and beautiful—like you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you don't need the makeup and other stuff that a lot of girls try to make them look pretty. You just are pretty."

"Well, you are kind of pretty yourself." She giggled back at him, still crying. "God, I cannot stop crying, my hormones are crazy. Oh, come on," She giggled as she wiped her eyes. Kissing her belly, Scott looked up, "Well, I think it is going to be worth it, I mean how great is a kid that is half you and half me going to be?"

"Pretty great!" she smiled, running her fingers through his hair as his talked to her belly, "Now baby, what about a name?" The baby nudged in agreement.

"Do you have any ideas?" She continued rubbing her hands through his hair. "Not really, I mean I guess we could just try to think of a few and then decide when we meet him or her."

"Yeah," She smiled pulling Scott up by the back of the head, until he was face to face with her, "For now, I think his Mommy needs a little attention," She kissed him, pulling him closer, "Oh, God bless hormones," Scott mumbled against her lips as they began undressing.

Scott and Allison were late to breakfast and everyone gave them bemused looks until Erica noticed the new addition to Allison's hand, "Um, excuse me but were you planning on telling the family or just waiting until the wedding?" She asked, causing everyone to stare. Lifting their conjoined hands, turning Allison's ring finger side out, Scott announced, "We're officially engaged." Everyone in their pack clapped and made comments. Stiles stood, hugging Scott, "Congrats man," Slapping him on the back. Moving to Allison, he hugged her too, adding, "I'm glad that you are making an honest man out of him, now don't go breaking his heart." She laughed as she hugged him back, "Thanks Stiles."

Lydia crossed, squealing, "Congrats! I am so happy for you big brother, but remember she is my best friend and if you hurt her I will murder you," She smiled and nodded, Scott took note of the new ring on her hand, _So it looks like we are not the only ones with news huh?_ He spoke into her mind.

_Yeah, but we are trying to keep it subtle in front of the other packs, I don't trust them._

_Neither do I, Derek talked to us this morning and we understand to not tell them anything that can risk Allison or Jade or Isabel._ Lydia hugged him again, showing her thanks. As she released him, they found that the rest of the room as watching them, they had held a silent conversation in front of everyone and evidently, Janie had not told anyone about their unique connection.

"I think we all have some things to discuss in the library, girls can you clean up here and keep an eye on the little ones," Kay ask, addressing the younger members of her pack, Kara and Julia who both nodded and started to clear plates, Allison piped up, "Actually, I need to get breakfast, so I will help, this baby is hungry," She laughed rubbing her belly. Scott nodded, kissing her and following the others into the library. The library was a huge room with paneled walls lined with bookshelves, filled with old tomes. Several leather couches and chairs lined the room.

The wolves quickly started shifting the furniture around so that the couches and chair face one another, so that everyone could talk with ease. Kay and her pack, which consisted of eight members, four men who appeared to be in their mid thirties, two younger men who were about 18 or so and two women, one who was married to a big gruff looking wolf named Jake and the other who seemed to be about Laura's age and was obviously Kay's oldest daughter and the older sister to Kara and Julia, her name was Georgie. Sarah and two other members of Nathan's pack had remained: one female about 20 who was mousey and obviously followed Sarah around like a servant for friendship and a man who was about Derek's age named Carl who was Nathan's younger brother and Beta. Another cousin, James, who was Alpha of a pack in Washington, had stayed back as well. He was in his middle twenties and a bit standoffish.

Derek's pack ambled in, sitting to the left side of the room, Stiles, Erica and Scott on one couch, Boyd on the floor in front of Erica and Isaac, Jackson and Laura on another couch. Derek took the last couch, pulling Lydia down to sit beside him. Kay's pack took the other side, falling into grouping that felt familiar to them with James leaning against the wall and Kay taking a seat in a chair opposite Derek, "Okay, now that we are all here, I think that we have some catching up to do." She stated in her very direct manor.

"I have gotten intel that the Alpha pack is sniffing around asking questions about the Hales and the Hale Pack as well as asking about Beacon Hills. From what I understand, they think that you all have something that they want and they think that they can make my dear nephew here join them and get whatever it is that you are hiding, so care to fill us in?" Kay's tone reminded Lydia of a no nonsense military man, she was obviously protective and loving of her family, but she wanted the truth and she was direct about getting it. Derek hesitated for a moment, not knowing how much truth to review, when Lydia felt Kay's eyes turn to her, she stood slowly, collecting herself and gesturing to Derek that she was okay as she walked to the center of the floor, locking eyes with Kay she started, "Well I guess you have a lot of questions, so I think that the easiest way to start this is for you to ask us. Honestly a lot has happen over the past year and I am not sure we know how to process it all." Nodding, Kay leaned forward,

"Well, let's start with you, what exactly are you? We all know you have been bitten, you wear that claim mark like a badge of honor, but you are not a wolf, so what are you and what the hell did you do to Sarah the other day?"

Nodding, Lydia began, "I am human, but I am a little different. What I did to Sarah, was to force her shift back, I can control your shifts and I am immune to the bite." "How is that possible, how do you know that?" Jake's wife, Emily interjected, "I have been bitten by a werewolf twice,"

"Twice," Jake asked, shock, Nodding Lydia continued, "Yeah, the first time was by Peter Hale," Looking to Derek she asked, "How much did you tell them about Peter?" Standing and crossing to her, he spoke, "Not much, just that he healed himself from the burns and that he killed Caroline and turned Scott." Looking around the room he continue, "After he turned Scott, I knew it wasn't hunters who killed Caroline, that it was another Alpha, so I started watching Scott and I realized that he didn't know who turned him or what was happening so I started training him and tried to tract the Alpha through him. A few months later, I figured out that it was Peter and that he had killed my sister because he needed her power to completely heal, but that now he wanted a mate. He attacked Lydia at a school dance. He tried to claim her; he made a blood bond but before he could complete the claiming Stiles interrupted. Jackson found her and got her to the hospital, but she didn't transform. She disappeared for two days during the full moon, but we figured out that she was immune. However, over the next several months Peter haunted her through the blood bond and he wanted to complete the claiming and use her to resurrect him, so," "So you claimed her instead and broke the bond," Kay finished. They both nodded, "I love her, I couldn't let him keep hurting her." The truth of his words was clear in his face as the rest of the room suddenly understood why Lydia reacted the way she did to Sarah. "I wear this mark like a badge of honor because it is; it is symbol of our connection, not of some antiquated ritual. I love Derek and our kids, I am proud of this mark." She stated, daring anyone to make a comment. Emily piped up, "That is beautiful," She smiled, squeezing her husband's hand obviously a romantic.

"Okay, so you cannot turn, but you can control us?" Carl piped up, "Yeah, the Tilbury and I are still researching it, but, all signs point to me being a guardian, it is linked to the first wolf legends of the daughters of a Fey queen Melusine, Meloir and Palatyne. We figured out that Melusine is the first Kanima and Meloir is the first wolf, so logic would dictate that Palatyne—who could neutralize her sisters was a guardian." "Wait, what?" Sarah asked, genuinely confused.

"You never did learn your history did you girl?" Kay asked, prompting Lydia to continue. She did, filling the room in on everything that they had found about the origins of each. "So, you are not a wolf, but you are a pack sibling?"

"Yeah, Scott and I are pack siblings, we share a telepathic bond." "That is rare among any wolves, particularly such young ones," Carl added. Nodding Lydia continued, "As a guardian, I am very open to creating physic connections, so that is probably why we have one."

Everyone took a moment to take in everything that they had said, "Wait a minute, you said that you are immune to wolves, what about a Kanima, you could be at risk to that." Georgie stated.

Looking to Jackson for permission, he nodded before she continue, "Actually, I am immune to the Kanima, we have faced one and I forced his shift back as well, breaking his master's control on him." "You broke the master's control?" Kay asked, shocked, Lydia answered, "Yes ma'am."

"And he transitioned into a wolf?"

"Yes ma'am, I did," Jackson stood, walking up beside Lydia, "Derek bit me, but I turned into a Kanima, Lydia tracked down a genetic component to becoming a Kanima and that is how we discovered the whole connection between the Kanima, the wolf and the guardian." "Well Erica and everyone else help out a lot, but the Tilbury is currently studying this further." Lydia rushed, trying to take some of the focus off of her and the genetic component to being a Kanima lest someone ask questions about her daughter.

"It sounds like you are a pretty good asset to a pack, you may be what the Alpha's want and if they know that you are mated to Derek then they will be after the both of you," Kay stated. Derek's pack all look uncomfortable at the idea of their Alpha male and female leaving them, "Maybe, but I doubt it. No one except for the people in this room know about me being a guardian and the only other person who knew I was Derek's mate was Gerard and he is dead so I doubt he told them. I think that they are after Jackson and because of that we can beat them."

"Jackson is the weapon that you were talking about this morning?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I haven't really tested my ability to control your shifts, if I can force them to shift back, we will be on a more even playing field, but if I can push Jackson back into Kanima form, then we will have a serious weapon." Everyone looked around, intrigued but uncomfortable. "We already talked about it this morning, I want to try," Jackson added, scared to go back to his Kanima form, but trusting in Lydia to control him and help him protect people instead of harm them.

"I don't like this," Derek stated.

"Can we get a little demonstration?" James asked, intrigued by this petit little girl who was claiming huge power. "Sure," she shrugged, looking to Scott, who stood, shifting as he walked to her, she looked at him shifting him back quickly.

"Okay, so how do I know that you really did that and he did just do it?" He snapped.

"Ask Sarah," she snapped back, "Or just try it out yourself." She challenged. The slight irritation in her voice put Derek on edge and he stood in front of her, ready to defend his girl if he needed to.

"How about we take this demonstration outside," Kay suggested standing and leading everyone out of the house to the front yard. Lydia heard the rushing footsteps behind her and spun on her heel to face James—in full Alpha form running at her. She threw her hands up out of instinct and pushed him back to his human form with her mind. As he hit the cold ground, now naked from shifting into full Alpha form. Lydia stepped over him, hands on her hips, "Believe me now?" She quirked her head, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I believe you," he stood, not even trying to cover his nudity and obviously a little turned on by her.

Breaking the tension before a fight broke out, Emily stepped forward, "Can you do the reverse? Can you force a shift?"

"I have never tried," Lydia stated, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on James, trying to push him back to his Alpha state. When she heard a roar, she opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself surrounded by wolves: three Alphas: Derek, Kay and James as well as all of the Beta's "Oh crap," she muttered, shocked at her own power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it or hate please let me know! XOXOX


	32. Opps and Avacodos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl power and girl talk with some crazy craving and understanding thrown in.

Looking around, frightened, everyone seemed equally as shocked as she was that she had pushed them all. Erica's voice broke through her thoughts, "Um Lydia, we can't shift back, can you push us back?"

"What?" She questioned, "You are still controlling us, we can't shift back." Isaac confirmed. Hearing a growl again, she turned to James, who looked frightening in his Alpha form. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on pushing each of the wolves back, as she breathed out again, she felt the world start to tilt and she felt darkness close in.

As soon as they felt Lydia release them, all of the wolves shifted back, Kay moving behind a clump of trees first so everyone didn't see her naked. As the momentary shock wore off they all realized that Lydia had collapsed and that she was lying unconscious on the damp ground in front of them. Derek moved quickly, scooping her up in his arms and moving towards the house. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Hearing that her breathing and heart rate was fine, he moved to pull on a pair of sweatpants just as Janie stormed into the room to examine Lydia.

"What happened?" She asked all business. Derek filled her in as she examined the girl. Scott hurried into the room, followed by Allison who he had gone to get.

Turning to Scott, Janie asked, "Can you talk to her?" He moved to the bed, taking Lydia's hand and tried to form a connection. After a few tries, he took a deep breath and tried once again. This time he moved to lay down next to her, placing his hands to her temples, he felt the pull of her mind and slid into her subconscious, "Lydia?" he called.

"Lydia?" The room was dark, sound seemed to echo and everything smelled damp and dank, "Lydia?"

"Scott?" She answered, fear and confusion evident in her voice, "Yeah, it's me, where are you?"

Reaching out, her hand found his and suddenly the room was bathed in a soft light so that they could see each other and the space that they were standing in which appeared to be some type of cave. "Oh thank God," She pulled him into a hug, "What happened?" Scott's brow wrinkled in confusion at her appearance, but he instead focused on her questions.

"You pushed all of us into turning and then we couldn't shift back. You released us, but then you fainted. We can't get you to wake up."

"I think I used too much energy, I am really tired. Just let me sleep and I will be okay," Scott nodded and helped her to the ground where he wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep. In the real world, Derek and Allison were both terrified by how long this was taking. It had been twenty minutes and neither of their mates had moved. They didn't typically spend this much time in each other's consciousnesses and they were both worried about what it meant. Janie had assured them that they were both fine and that their vitals were all stable—in fact their hearts where beating in unison again. Just as both Derek and Allison looked as if they might explode, Scott and Lydia both jerked awake, gasping in air.

"Are you okay?" Allison rushed at the bed, Derek following.

"Yeah, I think we are fine," Scott gasped. Looking to Lydia he seemed to ask her something with his eyes, she subtly tilted her head no and they sat up together. "I'm sorry I scared you guys, I guess I used to much energy forcing you all to shift and then shifting you back." Lydia said, her voice still a little shaky.

Janie quickly descended on her, listening to her heart and lungs and shinning a light in her eyes. Lydia had to chuckle, "Janie, thanks for your help, but I promise, if my heart or breathing was wonky, my dear husband here would let you know."

"I am sure he would, but I like to gather my own data." She said back, good naturedly.

"Well doc, what is the verdict?" Derek asked, moving towards the bed and taking Lydia's hand.

"She's right, I think she expended too much energy, her heart rate was elevated and her breathing was labored earlier, but after Scott connected with her, everything became regulated again. It is strange," Janie began.

"When they connect, their heartbeats and breathing become synced." Kay added, having entered the room a bit ago. "It is like nothing I have ever seen. Where did you two go when you were out?" Looking at each other, Lydia began, "Um, I remember being outside and everyone shifting and then I was in darkness. It was damp, cold and I couldn't see anything—like a cave, then I heard Scott and I reached out for him. I was just so tired, it was like I couldn't stay awake at all, so I grabbed his hand and suddenly everything lit up and I fell asleep on his shoulder." Lydia recounted the strange occurrence that felt more like a dream, "I feel better now," she assured the room.

"Be that as it may, I would like you to take it easy for the next few days okay and no more big displays of power," Janie directed.

"I need to start smaller maybe, but the only thing that is going to build up my endurance is to practice."

"Lydia," Derek began, his voice filled with worry.

"No, I need to practice in order to gain control so I don't accidently force the wrong people, and I need to work with Jackson to see if I can get him to revert to Kanima form." Looking at his concerned face, Lydia's eyes filled with something akin to guilt, "Fine, how about I limit my practice time and I work with you?" she proposed.

Crossing his arms, Derek sighed, knowing that this was the best deal he was going to get, "Fine, but for today, you rest okay."

She nodded. "Okay, but only because I am still tired. I need to feed Isabel and then I will take a nap with her okay."

"Napping with a four month old isn't really restful," Kay challenged.

"I can't sleep if I am missing my baby," Lydia stands exiting the room and moving to the girl's room. Janie and Scott and Allison follow, sensing that Kay wanted to speak with Derek.

Looking at the closed door, Kay crosses her arms and slowly approaches her nephew, "She's a good mom," She begins.

"Yeah, she really is," Derek agrees, curious as to his aunt's point.

"She is good for you, good for Jade. She doesn't seem to have a problem playing mom to a child that isn't hers."

"She's not playing Aunt Kay," Derek states, trying to keep the defensive tone from his voice, "she is Jade's mom, no matter who gave birth to her, Jade is Lydia's daughter."

"Okay," she put up her hands in surrender, "I mean no disrespect, it was a compliment. She loves you and that little girl and you seem to love her and her child as well." She stated, subtly letting him know that she knew Isabel wasn't his.

"That s because we are a family, it is my job to protect them no matter what," The edge in his voice was clear, "She will not be used as a weapon by the Alpha pack or by us." Chuckling, Kay continued, "I don't think that Lydia is going to be _used_ by anyone, ever. She seems more than capable to make her own decisions."

He nodded at the truth of her words. "I noticed the new rings you are both sporting, that is my sister's ring on her hand isn't it?"

Looking down, a bit bashful, "Yes, it is. Laura had them and she gave them to me for Lydia," Derek stated, feeling the need to justify using his mom's rings while he unconsciously spun his own ring.

"Good, because I know Maria would have wanted her to have it. I really think your mother would have liked that girl." She states, shocking Derek. "She would have loved how much she loves you and those babies," chuckling to herself she adds, "She also would have loved how well she keeps you in check." Derek chuckled as well, imagining his mom meeting Lydia. "Derek, I know you have some type of reservations, but with the Alpha pack looming and wanting to take at least one of your pack, you need to consider taking the title of Hale pack master."

"No," He responded curtly.

"Derek, consider it, for her. As pack master you have the power to defeat the Alpha pack. We can outrun them until February or we can call in the council and the pack alpha's and we can do the ritual early, but this may be the only way to protect her."

"I am not going to force her to," He begins angrily, catching himself, knowing that other ears were listening.

"Derek if they find out about your pretty little wife's abilities, they will come after her. And what happens when they get her? You cannot protect her by yourself, your only option will be to join them or to die, and what happens to those beautiful little girls of yours if you die or if you join the Alpha pack?" She raises an eyebrow in a challenge, "Either scenario ends in your wife serving the Alpha pack and with your children parentless." Her point made, she turns on her heal and leaves her nephew to brood, hoping that she had gotten through to him.

That evening, Kay, James and Derek appointed running parties at all time to run the property and keep watch for any unwanted visitors. Derek contacted the Tilbury through Dr. Deaton and informed him of the new situation both with the Alpha pack and with Lydia's burgeoning abilities. He promised to study both and contact him with whatever he found. Currently Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Georgie were running patrol.

Erica was making her way downstairs, bored and heading to the library to grabs a few books when she heard crying from the kitchen. Sniffing the air, she realized that it was Allison, speeding up, she approached the door cautiously, looking in she did not know what to expect. What she did not expect to see however, was the beautiful brunette sitting in the floor, back against the cabinet with two empty bowls, a half a bag of chips and several containers of food scattered around her as if she had been looking for something. In the middle of the mess, Allison sat, in sweatpants and a Lacrosse t-shirt, hair piled on her head, sobbing.

"Allison," Erica approached, concerned but cautious, as if she were approaching a wild animal, "Allison are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" She yelled in frustration before sobbing harder, "Erica I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just really _need_ guacamole and there isn't any more in the fridge and I cannot find the avocados and Scott _always_ make sure that there are avocados but he isn't here and I don't know how to make guacamole because I actually hate avocadoes but the baby loves them and she is not going to calm down until I eat some and" She dissolved into sobs again. Suddenly Erica felt very sorry for Scott and was trying to find a way to make Allison stop crying, kneeling on the floor in front of the erratic girl, Erica started gathering up the various food stuff on the floor, "It is okay Allison, we will find you something good to eat."

"But I need guacamole," she whined pathetically.

"Okay," Erica muttered trying to repress the _Girl is crazy_ look that she knew was on her face. Smelling the air, she caught a whiff of avocado from a paper bag on the counter. Standing, she quickly opened the bag and found several avocadoes; in that moment Erica actually wanted to cry in relief. Collecting the rest of the ingredients off the floor, Erica used her werewolf speed to make guacamole, "Okay, it really needs to sit so that the flavors can mesh well, but," Allison moved as quickly as someone who was almost seven months pregnant could and she grabbed the bowl, sticking a chip in and bringing it to her mouth, the sigh that followed was nearly orgasmic as she held onto the counter to keep herself upright. "Oh, oh thank you so much Erica," Allison moaned between bites, "I think you should marry me too," she giggled in delight. Erica laughed with her, "Somehow I think Stiles might have a problem with that," both girls nodded and laughed as they moved to the table.

"How is that going?" Allison asked, intrigued.

"Um, it's good, it is really good. Stiles is the sweetest, most caring amazing guy ever," Allison chuckled at the dreamy look on her face, "Yeah, I know the feeling." Allison smiled at her.

"Um, actually," Erica looked down, blushing with embarrassment, "I kind of wanted to talk to you about something involving _that._ " Allison wrinkled her brow in confusion. " _That_ what?" She asked around a mouthful of guacamole and chips.

Erica gave her a significant look, raising her eyes brows, when Allison remained confused Erica looked to her belly, "You know, _that,"_ she gestured in the direction of Allison's belly, "sex" she whispered, as which Allison choked on her guacamole. "You want to talk to me about sex," She asked between coughs, "With Stiles?"

"No, with Isaac," she rolled her eyes, "Of course with Stiles."

"Um, what, I mean what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I never, you know, and I just don't know what to expect or how to approach birth control or anything," Erica was nearly the color of a tomato asking the questions. Allison's stuttering attempt at a response was interrupted by Lydia entering the kitchen, "Um, you may want to ask someone else about birth control because preggers there totally didn't figure it out." She said casually as she breeze into the kitchen to put Isabel's left over bottle in the fridge.

"Hey," Allison began.

"What, we can all do the math, you got knocked up like the first time you and Scott went to naked town." Now it was Allison's turn to blush, "well yeah, but I guess it just proves that nothing is 100%."

"True, but if you are going to do it, I would suggest trying at least two forms of birth control, the pill and condoms are the easiest. Erica, talk to Janie and see if she can prescribe them to you and if they work with a werewolf metabolism. The next time we go on a supply run, pick up a box of condoms and that way you will be ready when the moment arises, so to speak." They all laugh at her unintentional pun.

"Okay, but how will I know when, you know the time is right or whatever?" She asks, looking innocently at Allison and Lydia.

"Um, I am no expert at this, I mean Scott is the only guy I've ever _you knowed_ , but I think you just know. Talk to Stiles and let him know you are ready and let things progress naturally."

Looking to Lydia, Erica asked, "Really?" Lydia raised her eyebrows, "What cause I am such a slut?"

Erica tried to cover, "Um, well no but you," Lydia cut her off by laughing, "Stop, I was just teasing, I have only slept with two people and awkwardly they both live in this house. She is right, you will know when it is right, just make sure that you are sleeping with him for you, not because you feel like you need to or because it seems like it is expected; it should just be about you and Stiles." She nods to herself. "He is a great guy and he obviously loves you, he will be a good first time."

"Yeah but how can I be a good first time?" Erica asks self consciously. 

"Oh honey, you're a girl, you don't have to worry about being good, you have boobs- he is going to think you are the greatest thing ever. Just communicate with each other and it will all be okay." Lydia added.

"Yeah, just remember that you love each other and all of the awkwardness and discomfort will melt away." Allison added, looking nostalgic.

Outside of the kitchen, Isaac grabbed Jackson and Scott, stopping them from going into the room, "What?" Jackson mouthed.

"Their talking about sex," Isaac whispered. Both Jackson and Scott's eyebrows shot up. Listening for a moment, Scott grinned, "Stiles is going to get some," he said happily.

Jackson and Isaac looked at him incredulously, "Dude, that's our sister." Isaac said in horror.

"Everyone knows about my sister's sex life, welcome to the over share party." Scott rolled his eyes. Walking past them and in to the kitchen, making as much noise as possible to clue the girls into his presence, "Hey ladies, how was your afternoon?" He kissed Allison's head, "Guacamole, again?" His tone did little to hide his disgust.

"I ran out!" She huffed incredulously, "And if Erica wouldn't have found the avocadoes and made me some more, your child and I might have died." She said dramatically, Lydia and Erica could not repress giggles at the perplexed look on Scott's face; as if he didn't know what reaction would not send her into a crying fit.

"Well, thank God for Erica then," He said in an overly serious tone as Allison stood to put the left over guacamole and chips in the fridge and Scott scoured the cabinets for something to eat that wasn't green and squishy. From behind him he heard Allison gasp, "Ah, Scott," she ground out, "I think something is wrong," turning he saw her leaning heavily against the sink, her left hand supporting her belly as she gasp in pain. Lydia and Erica both leapt into action, beating Scott to the other side of the room, but quickly moving out of the way to let him pick up Allison and carry her to a chair, "Erica, go get Janie, now," he barked out as the blonde took off to find the doctor, "What's wrong baby?" He asked his fiancé. As he placed his hands on her belly, he was shocked to find it much harder than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much TeenWolfFan24 for reviewing! Please everyone drop me a line so I know if you hate it! Thanks!


	33. Mothers, sons and scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the answer to a question and some fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a chapter that I split in two because it was massively long. It kind of wrote it's self and the second half went somewhere I was actually not expecting when I plotted the story but just kind of happened. I hope you enjoy!

From behind him he heard Allison gasp, "Ah, Scott," she ground out, "I think something is wrong," turning he saw her leaning heavily against the sink, her left hand supporting her belly as she gasp in pain. Lydia and Erica both leapt into action, beating Scott to the other side of the room, but quickly moving out of the way to let him pick up Allison and carry her to a chair, "Erica, go get Janie, now," he barked out as the blonde took off to find the doctor, "What's wrong baby?" He asked his fiancé. As he placed his hands on her belly, he was shocked to find it much harder than usual.

Still breathing heavily, she said, "I don't know, it is like a sharp pain in the bottom of my belly and my back. I can feel a lot of pressure between my hips. Something is wrong Scott." Just as she finish, Janie ran in carrying her bag. Putting on a blood pressure cuff and quickly taking Allison's heart rate, pulse rate and blood pressure, she asks, "How is the baby's heart rate?"

Scott quirked his head and listened, "It seems slower than usual, what is wrong?" 

"Allison, are you dizzy? Have you had a headache? Any shortness of breath?"

"Um, I have been getting dizzy lately, and I have had some headaches. Janie what is wrong with my baby?" Just then, Derek and Boyd entered the room, looking to the Alpha, Janie says, "I need to get her to a hospital, her blood pressure is through the roof and she is at risk for several issues including toxemia and pre- eclampsia. The baby is in distress, if I can't get her heart rate down, this baby will have to be born." Derek nodded in shock. "Of course, Scott take her to the blue SUV," Derek commanded, turning to grab the key to said car. Janie followed Scott out the door and in the car, while Erica ran back into the room, handing Derek a file folder, "Thanks," he nodded to the blonde as he headed for the door only to find Lydia waiting with tears welling in her big green eyes, "Lydia you need to stay,"

"She is my best friend," Lydia cut him off, pulling on her jacket, sighing he nodded, relenting as he took her hand and led her out the door, "Erica, watch the kids?" Lydia yelled back, not really listening for an answer.

Derek slams his door and speeds out of the compound, moving them toward the hospital as soon as possible, Lydia sat beside him, looking utterly frightened. He could smell the tears she was trying to repress in order to remain strong for Scott and Allison, he reached over, taking her hand as he drove. He was shocked and the force of her grip, she really was terrified. Scott held Allison in the backseat, rubbing her belly and talking to her, trying to get her to calm down while Janie kept watch on her vitals.

Twenty minutes later they slammed into the emergency room, Scott carrying Allison, Janie leading the way shouting medical orders and flashing credentials. A medical team approached Scott with a gurney, "17 year old female, approximately 27 weeks pregnant, presenting with symptoms of pre- eclampsia. Blood pressure is 190/96, fetal heart rate is dropping." Scott placed Allison on the gurney gently, following the running medical team that had descended on his fiancé, lost in the jargon being thrown around.

"Son, you need to stay here while we run some test," A doctor began. Both Allison and Scott yelled out, "No," grabbing each other's hands.

"He is the baby's father; it will keep her calmer if he stays with her," Janie explained softly. After a moment's consideration and seeing the fluctuation in Alison's blood pressure at the threat of losing him, the doctor nodded his consent and allowed Scott to follow them into a room. "Stay to the side," he warned as the team descended on Allison, pulling off her clothes and changing her into a hospital gown, attaching machines and pricking her skin to draw blood and hook up an IV. The smell of her blood and fear washed over him and all Scott wanted to do was ball up and cry. He had never been this scared in his life—not when Peter bit him, not when Lydia and Stiles were taken. The two people he loved most – Allison and the baby—were at risk and there was nothing that he could do to help them. It was times like this that he really wanted his mom. After what seemed like an eternity, the crowd around Allison thinned out and the doctor left. Scott made his way over to her timidly. Allison reached for his hand and he nearly collapsed at the pain and fear on her face. Taking her tiny hand in his own, he pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles before kneeling down next to her.

Brushing the hair out of her face, Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead. The nurse interrupted their moment, "The doctor will be back as soon as he finishes running your labs. We gave you some medication to lower your blood pressure. For now, we are going to monitor your blood pressure and the baby's heart rate," the nurse explained, pointing to the readings on two different machines. They both nodded, not really understanding, "Dr. Tabor, an OB/GYN that specializes in high risk pregnancies will be down here in a moment, she will do a pelvic exam to make sure that you are not bleeding that that the cervix is not compromised and then she will probably do an ultrasound." Again Scott and Allison nodded not really understanding what was going to happen. The nurse then left them to wait on the doctor. Pulling a chair up, Scott found himself lost in the sound of both Allison and the baby's heartbeat. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispers, leaning forward so that his face was even with Allison's.

"I know," She pushed the damp hair from his forehead, trying to fight the tears and weakness in her voice, "As long as we are in this together, we will always be okay." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Try to get some sleep okay, before the doctor comes in. I will watch over you, just relax." Nodding, she lets her eyes drift closed, suddenly extremely tired.

It was nearly an hour later when a kind faced doctor with graying dark hair made her way into the room that Scott and Allison were in, "Hi," she said softly to the young couple, "I am Dr. Tabor, I hear you are having a bit of a rough night," Both Scott and Allison sat up, greeting her and introducing themselves.

"Okay, now Allison, if you will just slide down and put your feet into the stirrups we can get this over with as quickly as possible," the doctor reviewed her chart and began setting up. Allison blushed deeply, only ever having one pelvic exam before, she was embarrassed to be that exposed, particularly in front of Scott. Noting her nervousness, Scott took her hand and whispered, "There is no need to be embarrassed, I've seen it all before," while that didn't help with the blushing, it did relax her enough to put her feet in the stirrups and slide down to the end of the bed. "Okay," the doctor began her exam. Asking questions as she went, "How many weeks are you?"

"About 27, the midwife said that she was a little unclear," Allison responded, not wanting to explain why she hadn't had any prenatal care. Nodding the doctor continue, Allison jumped a little at the cold speculum, but Scott held her hand the entire time and helped to keep her calm. Finishing up, Dr. Tabor helped Allison put her legs down and helped her lay back down on the bed. "So have you had any other issues, dizziness, nausea, pain, bleeding?"

"I have had some dizziness and headaches, but nothing like today. I was just sitting there talking with my friends and then it was like this horrible pressure between my hips and sharp pains from my belly button down and across my back."

"After reviewing your blood work and urine sample, I think that Dr. Caris is right, you have pre-eclampsia." It took both Scott and Allison a moment to realize she was referencing Janie, "This a type of high blood pressure caused by pregnancy, I think that it caused you to have some Braxton Hicks contractions, they are kind of like your body's way of preparing you for labor but they can be made worse by the pre- elcampisia." "How do we fix that?" Scott asked, worry evident.

"Well, the only _fix_ is to deliver the baby, but your little one is not done cooking just yet, so for now we are going to put you on a blood pressure medication, a salt restrictive diet and bed rest. You have to stay calm, or else the complications could become very serious." She gave the two a stern look, both nodded their understanding, "Now I want to take a look at the baby and make sure that everything is okay. I also want to double check your due date, because you a measuring a little big for 27 weeks." She exited the room to gather the sonogram machine.

"We can find out what the baby is this time if you want to," Allison broached.

"Do you? Want to I mean?"

"It would be nice to know, so we can stop gender confusing him or her and we can finally come up with a name," She suggested.

"Okay, we will ask what the gender is," Scott kissed her forehead, hearing the door opening behind him Scott turned around asking, "Can you tell us the gender?"

"Well not right now, but if you give me a few minutes," The last voice he expected to hear answered, Scott spun around, "Mom!"

Running over to his mother, he lifted her in the air hugging her. "You think I would let my baby and my grandbaby be in danger and I wouldn't be here?" She rubbed his back, hugging him back.

"Mom, how did you?"

"Lydia called me the minute they brought you back, I don't know how she convinced Derek to let me come here, but I am glad she did."

"Trust me, you don't want to know how she gets him to do anything," Quirking her eye brow at his statement, "Really, those two?" 

"Yeah," Allison piped up, "Who would have called that?" 

"Not me," Melissa shakes her head, crossing the room to Allison, hugging the girl, she runs her hand over her belly, "Look at you, that baby is getting big," Both women giggle, "Is Scott taking good care of you?"

"The best," Allison smiles, looking at Scott again, grabbing his hand, "You raised an amazing man Mrs. McCall."

"Please, you are carrying my grandchild, the least you can do is call me Melissa," She hugged the girl again.

"Mom, by the way, if anyone asks,"

"I know, Lydia explain, don't worrying," She cut off her son just as Dr. Tabor returned with the equipment.

"Who is ready to see this baby?" She asked as she set up the machine.

"I know I am," Melissa laughed, "Hi, I'm grandma," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," The doctor draped a blanket across Allison's lower half and lifted the gown she was wearing, "Okay, now the gel may be a little cold, but" she squirted the cool gel on Allison's abdomen as Scott took one hand and Melissa took the other hand, lowering the Doppler to her skin, the doctor made some calculations and entered some information, turning the screen to face Allison, she continued, "Okay, here we are, you can see the heart here, it is strong and the heart rate is back up, you can see the arms and legs here and here," she moved the wand, "Now do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," they said together, Melissa already smiling, "Well, it looks like we have a baby girl here, a beautiful, healthy baby girl, who is currently sucking her thumb" they all chuckled. The doctor was silent a moment while the young parents reveled in the image of their daughter.

"A girl," Allison could not suppress her tears at the declaration that she had a daughter, "Yeah, I told you she was a Daddy's girl," Scott said, his voice thick with tears as well. "I love you," he kissed her passionately. After a moment, Melissa cleared her throat, "Um, mother in the room,"

"Don't you mean grandmother," Scott teased, grabbing her hand, "to a baby girl."

Melissa smiled, trying to fight back the tears, focusing on the medical situation at hand, "Is everything okay, I mean, placenta is healthy, vascular system is fine?"

"Yes, everything seems very healthy with the exception of the maternal blood pressure. However, I think that your due date may be wrong, your measurements are reading as if you are 32 weeks along," The doctor state.

"Uh, what?" Allison asked, totally confused.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes, particularly with young mothers because your cycle is not always as regular, but your little girl is measuring at 18 inches long and about three and half pounds, so I would say that you are 32 weeks. Congratulations, you technically have two months left before you meet your little girl, but after 37 weeks, you will be considered full term. She is going to drop into birthing position soon, so don't freak out if you start to feel a increased pressure in your hips, that is just her head moving down." The doctor seemed oblivious to the shock of the young couple, still holding hands. Printing off several copies of the stills that she took of the baby, Dr. Tabor handed them to the couple and left them with, "We are going to keep Allison over night, as long as your blood pressure stays stable, I don't see why you can't go home in the morning, just remember—no stress." Both kids chuckled and thanked the doctor.

"How is the baby over a whole month ahead of schedule?" Allison asked, looking between Scott and Melissa.

"I think that is something that we need to ask Janie, because it is impossible for you to be eight months pregnant," Scott looked worried.

"Um, not that I ever want details- EVER—but how are you so sure?"

"Because it is actually not possible," Allison offered as delicately as possible.

"Oh," Melissa crossed her arms, "Well that could explain the high blood pressure, if your baby is growing at an accelerated rate then your body is struggling to keep up," she hypothesized. "I am going to go find that Janie person and see if we can figure this out. Allison, for now, you need to get some rest." With a hug to each of them, Melissa left the room, diming the lights on her way out. Scott climbed into the bed, cradling Allison in his arms, running his fingers through her hair. Sliding his hand down to her belly, avoiding the fetal monitors, he chuckled, "A baby girl, our little girl." 

"Yeah, our little girl, my God she is going to be beautiful," She closes her eyes, snuggling into his chest, giving over to sleep.

"Just like her mother," he whispered into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please review!


	34. A reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the chapter that literally wrote itself. Like I said, I started typing the first part of this (Chapter 33) and it just morphed into this section as well, and, much like everything else in this story that involves Dydia, I didn't intend on writing it and I did not plan this in my first outline, it just kind of happened. I am a little afraid of this new change, but I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please let me know, I need the feedback.

In the hallway, Derek sat in one of the world's most uncomfortable chairs watching Lydia pace. He had never seen her this agitated and it worried him. In her pink skinny jeans, thermal shirt and ballet flats, she looked every bit of sixteen but the haunted look in her eyes made her appear years older than her age. Derek had seen his wife commit felony kidnapping, learn that the monsters from her nightmares are real and face down real life villains who were willing to torture her and her children in order to punish him. She had done it all with a stoic strength that amazed him, but now, now she seemed shaken to her core and Derek honestly didn't know what to make of it. What he did know however, was that whatever had her so worried was not just about Allison and Scott. Earlier, she had demanded that they call Scott's mother, telling him that she would want someone to do the same for her if Jade or Isabel were hurt; he couldn't fight that and so he relented, instructing Melissa on how to dodge a tail as she made her way to the hospital. As Melissa exited the room, Lydia froze, "How are they, uh," she stuttered, fighting tears, her body rigid as if she were preparing herself for a blow.

"They are going to be fine, Lydia," Melissa assured the terrified girl, "Allison has to stay overnight and she will be on bed rest when she gets home, but they are both okay." She smiles.

"Oh thank God," Lydia's hands go to her knees in relief as if she is fighting collapse, "I was so scared." Hugging Melissa she thanks her again, "No Lydia, thank you. Because of you I got to see my granddaughter and know that she and my son are okay, so thank you."

"Granddaughter—it's a girl," She smiled and Derek smiled with her, unable to brood when she was so happy.

"Yeah, a girl, a healthy baby girl who is a little bigger than she should be but very otherwise very good," Melissa explained that she was off to find Janie to ask some medical questions and they said their goodbyes. Watching the woman go, Derek stood slowly, taking Lydia's hand and leading her to the empty chapel down the hall that he had noticed when they came in hours ago. Closing the doors behind him, he waited for her to speak. After a moment, Lydia turned, confused, "Derek, I never took you for religious," she began flippantly, only to be cut off by the serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me?" He asked, his voice soft and not accusing. Lydia suddenly look extremely anxious being in the room with the only exit blocked by her husband, a look that Derek was not used to seeing in her eyes. _Why was she uncomfortable being alone with him all of the sudden?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shook her head and moved for the door flippantly, "I am going to go see if I can get some more information on Allison," She tried to walk around him without making eye contact, her voice curt. He caught her arm, turning her to face him, lifting her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Lydia, what is going on? I know you are not this upset just because of Allison --who you already know is going to be fine."

"Derek, I can't," her voice sounded oddly broken and hollow and she looked down.

"What's wrong?" He saw something flash in her eyes before they clouded over with tears and her chin began to quiver, "I can't, you're going to hate me," She cried, her voice small and scared. "You are going to hate me." She shook her head and tried to pull her arm away.

"Lydia, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, but I know your hiding something and I am sure you have your reasons, but you need to tell me what is going—we have to be honest with each other and I know that all of your worry is not just about Allison and Scott, so, please fill me in because you are starting to scare me." He said as gently as possible. He watched as her face broke and her knees buckled. She hit the ground with a sob before he could catch her, "I, um." Her tears were so thick that she could barely speak, "Derek I think I'm pregnant." She sobbed into her hands from the floor.

"What?" He voice came out louder that he intended because he was honestly not expecting that.

Derek lowered himself to his knees, pulling Lydia's hands away from her face, needing to see her while she said the words, "Yeah, I think that I'm pregnant," she looked so scared and sad. A million thoughts ran through Derek's head, but mostly he was confused. Confused why she didn't tell him and why she was so distraught about this.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" His tone was soft, not wanting to frighten her or make her feel like he was accusing her of anything, especially not when she was so distraught. "And why would you think that I would hate you?"

"Because I didn't think it could happen at first and I was scared, then I got kidnapped and," she choked back a sob, "Derek I was tortured a week ago, they electrocuted me for hours and i lost so much blood," She let out another broken sob, "I don't think this baby is going to make it, so I didn't want to tell anyone." At his confused look, she continued, "I thought if no one knew then it would only be me who lost it, not you and the girls and the pack. I know that you need a baby to become pack master, but I don't think that I can give you that," looking into his eyes, she confessed, "I think he is dying." Her voice was a painful whisper as she broke down, sobbing. Suddenly her strange behavior over the last few days made a lot more sense. She was trying to protect him but right now, he was a lot more concerned about her and her physical and mental well being.

"Lydia, before you freak out, let's talk to a doctor, okay," He guides her to her feet. "Derek, I don't know if I can,"

"Right now, we need to make sure that you are okay. We don't know for sure if you are pregnant or not, or if you were pregnant or not, before we go any further with this conversation, we need to find out if there is or was a baby and make sure that you are going to be okay physically."

"Okay," She whispers, relieved to have told him, but not holding out a lot of hope for their baby.

Derek wraps his arm around her waist and lifts her from the floor. Helping her steady herself on her feet, he leads her out of the chapel and into the hallway, walking over to the nurses' station, he smiles sadly at the admitting nurse, "Excuse me, but my wife is having some issues, she is afraid she is having a miscarriage, could we see a doctor?"

"Of course," She looks at the young couple with pity while gathering several pages of forms on a clipboard, "luckily we are really slow tonight, so if you will just follow me, I will get you started on the paperwork," she leads them both down the hall to a room with several machines in it and a bed.

"Now Mrs." She indicated Lydia, "Cassion," Lydia provides despondently, remembering their cover story, "Okay, Mrs. Cassion, if you could just change into this gown while your husband fills out these forms, we are going to need some blood work okay." Nodding, Lydia takes the gown behind the curtain and changes slowly, folding her clothes mechanically as she went. Wondering back to the bed, Derek stands and helps her up onto it, holding her arm out for the nurse once she returns; she barley flinches as she buries her head in Derek's shoulder while the nurse takes blood. "Okay, the doctor will be in, in just a few minutes." Nodding Derek thanked her, still holding on to Lydia, kissing the top of her head, he whispers, "Lydia, this changes nothing. We still have each other, we still have our girls. Our family is still whole, no matter what this doctor says." He feels her sob against his chest and pulls her closer, "Yeah, but what kind of mother am I if I can't protect the baby inside of me?"

"The kind that saves the two who were already breathing," he pulled back, looking deep into her eyes, "God you must hate me," She whispers.

"Lydia you are an amazing mother, don't ever doubt that. You have taken two children that were not your responsibility into your heart. You gave up everything for Isabel, you walked away from your life to keep her safe and you have taken on Jade as if she were your own. I could never hate you, you saved me and my daughter from the darkness I thought couldn't escape. I love you so much for everything you gave given me over the past few months," Nodding, she kisses him gently, obviously not totally convinced.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cassion?" The same doctor that saw Scott and Allison enters the room at their nod. She continues, "I am Dr. Tabor, now I understand from Nurse Jones that you are concerned about your pregnancy."

"Yes doctor, I think I may be miscarrying," Lydia's voice sounded broken.

"What makes you think that, any bleeding, cramping, injury?"

"I um, I fell the other day and I didn't really think much of it, but I started spotting later and over the past two days I have spotted more, so I think something is wrong." Lydia lied with ease, knowing she could exactly say that she was tortured by a sociopath who wanted to kill all of her family's kind.

"Okay, how far along are you?"

"Um, I am not sure, I hadn't had time to see a doctor yet," she confesses.

"Well your hCG levels are well over 10, 000, so that would put you somewhere around 7 or 8 weeks, now if you will lay back, I need to do a pelvic and then we need to do a transvaginal ultrasound okay." Lydia nodded; more scared now than when she had been hanging from that ceiling with Gerard's knife to her back. Sliding her feet into the stirrups, Lydia held onto Derek's hand like a lifeline. Closing her eyes, she tried not to cry as she felt the pressure of the doctor's hands and tools.

"Okay, everything here is fine, I don't see any signs of anymore bleeding and the cervix shows no sign of dilation or disruption. Now we are going to do the ultrasound to see if the fetus is viable and if we are lucky, there will be a heartbeat, otherwise, we will have to do a few more test." Nodding, Derek looked to the screen, but Lydia still had her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block everything out, particularly the word 'viable'. It just seemed so wrong to describe her lost child with a term that was so cold— _viable._ As the doctor inserted the ultrasound wand the uncomfortable pressure increased, she just tried to keep breathing, tightening her grip on Derek's hand, trying to dissociate from the experience.

"Lydia," Derek whispers, tugging her hand slightly trying to get her to open her eyes, "Lydia open your eyes," She repressed a sob, tears welling in her closed eyes as she was oddly reminded of the last time she heard him use those words- the first time they slept together. Just then the doctor hit a button and a faint whooshing sound filled the room, and Lydia's eyes flew open, "Is that?" She cried.

Chuckling, the doctor replied, "Yeah, that is your baby. We can't always hear a heartbeat this early, it's not always audible for another few weeks, but this little one has a strong heart."

"He gets it from his mom," Derek smiles, kissing Lydia and reveling in hearing their baby's heartbeat. She lets out a breath feeling a weight around her heart suddenly release. Locking her eyes with his, she finally smiles, running her hand through his hair before kissing him again.

"Well," The doctor prints several pictures after putting away the wand and pulling off her gloves, "the bleeding is something to watch, if it happens again or if there is any cramping or any other issues, please come back, but for now your baby is healthy. Sometimes early in pregnancy the body does things we don't quite understand. In fact up to 30% of pregnancies have early spotting. I think that you are going to be just fine but for now, you need to take it easy for a few days, no heavy lifting and make sure you take the prenatal vitamins I am going to give you and you and your baby should both make it through this pregnancy healthy. This little guy is certainly a fighter." The doctor asked if she had any questions and then went to get her vitamins while Lydia cleaned up. Dropping back to the bed Lydia started to sob both in relief that her baby was okay and in the reality that there was a baby inside of her; a person that she and Derek had created.

"Lydia, calm down," Derek sat her up and forced her to look at him, "Lydia, listen to me, you need to calm down," as her crying starts to ebb, Derek pulls her to her feet, "I'm sorry, I am just so relieved that he is okay, I," She takes another deep breath, wiping her eyes, she looks up at him, "Derek, we are going to have a baby," She smiled up at him with a giggle, looking so innocent.

"Yeah, we are," He nodded hugging her and repressing a chuckle. After holding her for a moment, he grabbed her clothes and helped her redress. As he pulled her shirt over her head, Lydia caught his face in her heads, "Derek, I don't want to tell anyone about the baby just yet, just in case, I don't want the girls to know until we are out of the woods."

"Okay, but the pack will know soon, it will only be a week or two before they will be able to hear his heartbeat, maybe sooner. And they will be able to smell the pheromone differences in you as well."

"I know and I am just going to ignore the creepy factor there, but I just," she looked up at him, "Derek I don't trust anyone else but our pack and they don't need any more distractions right now, not with everything we have coming."

Kissing her head, he nodded, "Agreed, my beautiful, brilliant wife." He paused and slid his hands down to her middle, "My beautiful, brilliant, pregnant wife," They both smiled and kissed again, taking a moment to just be happy in the idea of having a baby.

Kissing her hair, a thought occurs to him, "I think Jade knows," he points out, his brow furrowing a bit.

Giggling, Lydia nods, "Yeah me too, she is determined she is getting a little brother. But still, I don't want to get her hopes up, just in case." He nodded. "Scott knows too," She added, at his raised eyebrow, she continued, "He saw it in my head this morning, but he will not say anything, he knows I thought I was having a miscarriage." Derek nodded again, looking down before asking,

"Lydia, are you really okay with this?" He asks, looking at one of the sonogram pictures. "I mean I know you wanted to wait."

"Well, best laid plans and all that," She shrugs flippantly, at his knowing look, she sighed, "Honestly, no, I didn't want to have another baby yet, but when I first thought I was pregnant, I was scared and then when I was kidnapped it was the last thing I wanted to think about until Scott told me the girls were safe, but then," she takes a breath, "then Gerard put a knife to my belly and said that he would make you dispose of me, because a bitch who couldn't breed was no use to anyone and suddenly it was all I could think of. And then after you rescued me, I knew that there was no way he could have survived, if he was in there to start with. Then we had that fight and I started bleeding that night and, I just didn't want you to have to lose anyone else," Her voice broke as the tears won. Pulling her back into his arms, he kissed her head again.

"Lydia, it is not your job to protect me from loss, especially if you are putting yourself through hell to do it. We made this baby together and if we lose him, it will be together. We are here to support each other. Please never feel like you have to go through anything, especially something like this, alone."

Tearing up, Lydia plays with the buttons on his shirt, "I just, Derek, you have lost so much and you had just had all of the crap with Kate drug back up and I didn't want you to have to face that again—losing a child to Gerard." Looking up, she adds, "And I felt like such a failure, like I couldn't even protect my own baby while he was inside me," her voice broke as she tried to remember that her little baby was safe and warm inside if her and that she had worried for nothing.

"Lydia, you could never be a failure-- even if you would have lost him. I am so proud of you; you protected our girls by getting them out of the house and to safety and you kept our little boy safe inside you even while Gerard and his thugs tortured you. You are truly the strongest woman I have ever met Lydia. I hope our kids grow up to be just like you."

She smiled at him, "But with your eyes," She ran her hand over his cheek as he offered a chuckle, raising herself on her tip toes, she pulled him down for a kiss. Down the hall, Melissa watch over her son as he and Allison curled together on the tiny hospital bed, both of them resting their hands on her belly as if, even in sleep, they were protecting their child. At the house, Erica and Stiles tucked Isabel and Jade in before returning to Erica's room where they cuddled up to watch a movie, waiting for news on their friends. Boyd, Isaac and Jackson played video games, while Laura researched the Alpha pack in some old resources. And for a moment, everything in their crazy world seemed right, for one night, everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Pretty Please!!!!


	35. A Family United

After a very long and trying night for everyone, Dr. Tabor cleared Allison for release in the morning and everyone, now plus Melissa, headed to compound. The ride back was quiet, the exhaustion of the last few days settling into each of them. By the time they got home, Allison was asleep in Scott's arms. Lydia hopped out first, opening the door behind her so Scott could carry Allison into the house without disturbing her.

Scott took Allison straight to their room, tucking her in. Looking at her, he was overwhelmed with the love that he felt for both her and their baby. He knew that in any other world, it would be crazy for a sixteen year old boy to be this devoted to a wife and child and in that, Scott suddenly saw the bite— _his curse_ —as a blessing. It suddenly became clear to him that without the bite, without Peter's machinations and ploys, that he would not be here. Here, with Allison and his daughter. _His daughter_ the thought made him smile as he ran his hand over Allison's belly and listened to his daughter's heartbeat. _Just stay safe in there baby girl, just a while longer._ Pushing a curl out of Allison's face, he kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket over her before making his way downstairs for a few minutes.

Melissa and Janie made their way inside, both curious about why Allison's baby would be developing at an accelerated rate; they agreed to discuss it after they both got some much needed sleep. Once the two women entered the house, Derek took a deep breath, taking Lydia's hand, he stood facing her for a moment. With a tired sigh, she dropped her head to his chest, kissing her head, he whispers, "I know we have a lot to discuss, but for the moment, let's just get something to eat and get some rest. This afternoon we will talk about everything."

"We need to practice," she mumbled into his chest.

"Lydia, do you think," he started.

"Yeah, I do," looking into his eyes, they were joined by Scott, "Look, I know that we all have a lot of personal stuff happening, but we need to be completely focused on the Alpha pack and how we are going to defeat them." Locking eyes with Derek, Scott continued in the most serious tone that either had ever heard from him, "I am not going to risk anyone else in my family getting hurt by them and I know that the only way to do that, is to destroy them."

Nodding, Derek faced the young man, "I agree, they would be less than understanding of _many_ parts of our lifestyles. They cannot know anymore than they already do about our pack. We have got to stop them."

Looking to his sister, Scott asked, _Are you, okay?_ He struggled to find the words.

Nodding tiredly, she answered _Yes, I am fine;_ a smile broke out on her face, _as is my baby_

Smiling, Scott hugged her, her hand still linked with Derek, _Does he?_

Nodding into his shoulder, _Yeah, I told him at the hospital and he made me see a doctor, the baby is fine but I don't want anyone else to know okay, not yet, just in case._ Scott nodded again, pressing a kiss to her forehead before releasing Lydia and returning to the house to let the rest of the pack know that Allison and his daughter were okay. Looking after the young Beta, Derek wrinkled his brow, "That will never stop being weird," Lydia giggled "Says the werewolf," before pulling him toward the house.

Finally entering the house, Lydia and Derek walked straight to their room, knowing that the girls were still sleeping. Once the door closed, Lydia felt like her bones were going to melt in exhaustion. "God, I am tired," she sighed, slipping off her shoes.

Rubbing her shoulders, Derek kissed her neck, "Get some rest, Erica will get the girls up."

"First I want a shower, I smell like hospital," She shuttered, "and I need to eat something because I am starving." She whined. Chuckling, Derek kissed her again, "How about you take a shower and I will make you breakfast?"

"That, my love, sounds divine," she moaned, making her way into the bathroom for a very quick, very hot shower to try to scrub the stink of hospital, and of fear, off of her body. As she rinsed off, her hands found her belly and she could not suppress a smile at the thought of her little boy growing inside of her. Isabel's hungry cries broke through her revelry and she quickly turned off the shower and dried off. Pulling on soft yoga pants and a light peach top that fell off one shoulder, she towel dried her hair before making her way into the kitchen where Derek was adorably trying to feed Isabel and make pancakes. Giggling to herself, she decided to rescue him, sliding her arms around his waist from behind, she lays a kiss between his shoulder blades before taking the fussy baby.

"What is wrong with you Is?" She took in the flush of her daughter's cheeks and her less than happy demeanor.

"Erica said she was cranky all night, she doesn't seem to have a fever, but she didn't sleep well," He relayed the tired Beta's message. Nodding, Lydia snuggled the baby closer to her and gave her the bottle that Derek handed her, "I think she just missed you," He says as he watches them.

"Did you miss your mommy?" She asks the now much happier baby as she brushed her dark hair off of her forehead. "Speaking of," Lydia turns to Derek, smiling, "Mommy is hungry, didn't you promise me food?"

"Um, I was a little busy trying to calm the princess here down before she woke up the whole pack," he smirks at her, the smirk turning into a smile as Isabel grabs his finger while she looks at her mom.

"Really, 'cause I am busy growing your son," she whispers, leaning close to his face, "and _he_ is hungry." She says against his lips, careful not to speak too loudly, lest someone else hear her. Chuckling, Derek grabs Lydia by the hips, pressing a quick, yet searing kiss to her lips before lifting her up onto the counter, causing her to giggle and Isabel to squirm happily. "Well, let's fix that," he turns to the stove making pancakes as Lydia happily chatters to the baby.

After a few minutes, Erica and Stiles joined them in the kitchen and Erica set about making scrambled eggs and bacon to go with the pancakes. Everyone chatted lightly about Allison's baby and random stuff, avoiding the topics of the Alpha pack and the coming issues. Sarah and her shadow, Emma, wondered in, bringing an end to the lighthearted mood.

"Oh good, the Alpha is back from tending to the pet humans so that maybe we can actually focus on keeping ourselves alive." She snapped, focused on Derek's back. He suppressed a growl, Stiles speaking up before he could respond, "Oh look Erica, it is another round of Derek's bitter ex insults us all! Just the way I wanted to start the day!"

She nods, "Better than coffee."

"I don't have to insult you, you're human." Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Oh, what a witty comeback—you know stating the obvious!" Erica giggled as Lydia rolled her eyes from her perch on the counter. "That is like me calling you a stuck up, desperate shrew—obvious." He stated matter of factly.

Sarah growled, her eyes flashing. At the look of rage on Erica's face, Lydia decided to speak up, "Stiles," She chided quietly, "Look Sarah, I get it, you hate that we are here and you hate that I exist, but if you hate us so much, you don't have to be here."

"You're right," she snapped, "but I am a member of this pack, unlike you, and I understand loyalty."

Moving the pan off the burner, Derek turned on his heel, flashing his red eyes, causing Emma to flinch and emit a squeak in fear. "You will stop this now. You are _not_ a member of my pack, you are a member of _Nathan's_ pack and if you continue to insult my wife or my friends—each of whom have fought and bled for my pack, unlike you—you will be back with him." Reaching out, Lydia ran her hand down Derek's back, calming him with her touch. She spoke up,

"Sarah, I am not stupid, I know why you came here and I understand why you are disappointed, but this pack— _these people_ —are the best friends I have even known. I understand that we are not traditional, but we will need all of the allies we can get for this coming battle. If you can move past your own prejudices and fight with us we can win. However, the petty mean girl bullshit needs to stop. We have enough enemies right now, we don't need to house them." Lydia stated, her gentle face and sweet caress of her daughter's face did nothing to ease the edge of her voice.

"You don't know anything about me you stupid little bitch," Sarah starts, tossing her hair. Lydia doesn't even spare her a glance as she hops off the counter and moves toward the taller blonde. "I know that you came here to try to fuck my husband and what, claim your spot as his mate? Sorry honey, the space is filled, move on. Please get over your adolescent crush. I truly believe that you can be an asset to this pack, but how can you claim loyalty to a pack when you are actively trying to tear us apart?"

"I, I," she stammered, "You are not pack," she began, only to be cut off by Boyd at the door.

"Yes, she is." He stated in a bold, solid voice, "She walked away from everything she had ever known without a second thought because _we_ were in danger, all of them did. Erica, Isaac, Scott and I didn't have a choice, we had to run with Derek because there were hunters on our asses, but Stiles, Lydia and Allison, they could have stayed in their nice safe world away from this chaos, but they came and they have fought with us from day one. _That_ is loyalty"

Isaac stepped into the room, "Lydia and Stiles risk their lives to distract the hunters from us so that we could get away clean, no one else has ever tried to save me before this pack, including Allison, Stiles and Lydia."

"Lydia pulled me back from a psycho that was controlling me, she gave me the freedom to control my own mind. Stiles stuck by me and helped me cope even when I was an ass to him for years and Allison never judged me for what I did as the Kanima. You may not see it, but this pack is a family—all of us," Jackson added making Lydia tear up as she crossed to hug each of the Betas. Stiles shared a manly head nod of acknowledgement at each of their kind words.

Sarah was genuinely dumbfounded, taking a moment to collect herself she asked, "Lydia, can I speak with you in private?" Glancing to Derek, she nodded before handing Isabel over to Jackson and walking out of the kitchen and into the library, knowing that the blonde werewolf would follow her. Entering the room, Lydia waited for the door to click closed behind her before crossing her arms over her chest and spinning to face Sarah, her face cool and calm.

"Lydia, I didn't like from the moment I came here. When we got the call from Laura that Derek needed our help because two of his pack members had been captured by hunters I thought it was fate giving me a second chance."

"You had it bad for him huh?" Lydia conceded.

Nodding Sarah looked down, "I uh, I guess we were the same age when we met at Kay's house and he was just so perfect you know, tall, dark, brooding and just so gorgeous. Just broken and angry and everything that I thought I could fix." Her voice cracked a bit as she repressed tears.

Nodding Lydia crossed her arms, careful with her words, "Sarah, I know you don't know about his past, and I am not going to tell you, but you couldn't fix him. No one could."

"You did." Sarah met Lydia's eyes. "From the minute he carried you through that door, holding you like you were the most precious thing in the world and just _radiating_ the power he was born with." Shaking her head at the image, she locked eyes with Lydia, "You don't remember this, but every wolf in this house was at the door, wanting to get a glimpse of you. We all parted as he brought you through like the fucking red sea because something innate pushed us out of the way. He was born to lead us, to be our Alpha pack master and he picked you as his mate. I don't know what his hang up is but if you want to prove you are good enough to stand by his side, you need to get him to lead."

"You need to understand something, what Derek decides to do or not do is his choice, I am his wife, not his mother. As long as his choices don't negatively affect my kids, I don't control them." Sarah nods, an indefinable look crosses her face, "I guess that is it huh? You really are right for him."

"Look, I am not saying we need to braid each other's hair and giggle over secrets, but truce? I know we can use all of the badass bitches that we can in this fight and I think you and Emma can bring it," Lydia arched her eyebrow in a challenge. Sarah looked at her for a moment and then giggled, "Okay, truce."

They both moved toward the door, Lydia turned, flipping her hair, "By the way, now that you have stopped trying to fuck my husband, there are three very single, very lonely males in our pack, please feel free to take any of them for a spin ." With that the Alpha female spun and exited the room leaving a slightly shocked Sarah in her wake.

After a quick breakfast, Jackson agreed to watch the girls for a few hours while Lydia and Derek got some sleep. Once Derek had showered and Lydia had assured Jade that Aunt Allison was okay, she climbed into bed, curling herself under the blankets, reveling in the soft, very high thread count sheets. Soon after, Derek exited the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he entered the room. Feeling Lydia watch him as he reached into the bag to pull on a pair of sweat pants, he turned, "What?"

"I think we should unpack," She stated simply, he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I know that this is probably not forever, but I am tired of living out of a duffle bag, I want to unpack our stuff and at least pretend like life is normal." She sighed, her exhaustion clear.

Crawling towards her on the bed, he asked, "Lydia, do you ever think about going home? I mean, is that something that you want to do?" Sighing again, Lydia considered it, "Can the others hear us speak in here?"

"Um, the walls are sound proof to a point, but they can hear if you speak loudly or yell,"

"Yeah, I remember Jackson's play by play of our fight and make- up," She rolled her eyes.

"Well I think he was outside listening," Derek smirked.

"Probably, pervert," She rolled her eyes again, "To answer your question, I don't know. I honestly haven't thought about all that much lately. I don't know that I can go back, at least not until I am 18. My mom would never accept us or the kids or you. She is such a bitch that she would have a hard time deciding rather to fuck you or have you arrested—you know deciding which one will hurt me worse and make her feel better about herself." Derek pulled her to his chest, kissing her hair. "Not to mention we can't go back until the hunters are gone," Taking a breath, she continued, "I don't know that I would ever feel comfortable bringing Jade there, just in case. I know that Stiles and Scott want to go back, their parents are there, but Scott can't for the same reasons we can't and Stiles is not going to leave Scott." Derek nodded,

"I would like to restore the old house one day, it would be nice to raise the girls there, but I don't know if we ever can." Smiling, Lydia rolled onto her stomach propping her head up on his chest, "That would be cool, all of us living in the Hale manor, the pups running around while you and Scott grill in the backyard."

"A regular Norman Rockwell meets werewolves of London," He chuckled.

"As long as we are together, I will be happy," she snuggled into his chest, "All five of us," she giggled as he ran his hand down to her belly as she leaned more to her side so he could flatten his palm on her lower abdomen. "Yeah," she smiled, laying her hand over his, "our boy."

"So Jade seems to think," he chuckled again. "I still can't believe we are having a baby."

"Yeah, I guess it is what I get for picking on Scott and Allison so much for getting pregnant on their first go round." Raising his eyebrow, he said, "really? How the hell do you know that?"

Scoffing she looked incredulous, "Honey, I am really good at math and totally knew the day they hooked up, I mean she had a million questions."

"Please God never tell me about those conversations or anything else about their sex life." He shuddered.

Giggling, she smiled, "You sure? 'Cause I can tell you some stories, I mean there was one time," Derek kissed her quickly to cut off the story, "Please NEVER! Hearing them is bad enough."

Pulling herself onto his chest again, Lydia moves to straddle him while continuing the kiss, sitting up when they broke, he asked, "Do you think it was the first time? You know our baby?" He asked, a little mystified. Smiling softly, she considered his question, "I think so, I mean I am pretty sure that it was because we took a few days break and the timing just kind of adds up. I am kind of glad that we made him before the claiming though, because that was just about us and no one else and no one can ever say it was because I am just your mate." He nodded, pulling her down in to a kiss before she settle once more against him and they both fell into a restful sleep. Several hours later it was both of their growling stomachs that woke them. Getting up, they each got dressed in jeans and layers—a t-shirt and a hoodie for Lydia and a t-shirt and his custom leather jacket for Derek before grabbing a quick lunch and hiking deep into the woods to practice Lydia's powers.

Slightly out of breath, Lydia asks, "Okay do you think we are far enough out?" Considering it for a moment, Derek nods, "Yeah, we should be far enough away from the house that your powers can't affect the pack."

"What do you want to try first?" Lydia asks.

"Well, I think in order to control your power, you need to find your trigger, just like how we control our shifts. Once you know how to push and pull people, then you can learn to focus it." She nods, seeing his logic, then grinning wickedly, she adds, "I think you should strip."

"Huh?" Derek is caught completely off guard. "I like those pants and you don't have any clothes to spare, if am going to push you, you need to strip or else your Alpha form will destroy your clothes," She explains as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Derek actually blushes a little.

"Oh God, are you blushing? Derek you do know that I have seen you naked before right?" Looking down, a little bit bashful, "Of course, but this is different," he muttered as he shrugged out of his coat. "No, it's not, I am the mother of your kids Derek, you have seen me naked and I have seen you naked and you didn't seem all that embarrassed before," she chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head with a disgruntled huff. As he reached for his pants, Lydia smirked, "If I only had a handful of ones," Sighing heavily he stopped, "Lydia,"

Laughing, she crossed to him, "What?" She looked up innocently as she took over unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Pulling them down quickly, she stripped him completely, pulling his boots off with them. Derek stood there more awkwardly than she had ever seen, not making eye contact, "I don't know why you are making such a big deal of this," She laughed again.

"Lydia," he growled, but his thought was interrupted when she pushed him suddenly into full Alpha form. "Oddly, you still look like a sourwolf, even in that form," She chuckled as she but her hands on her hips, pulling him back. He hit the ground as he shifted back, "Okay, what did you feel when you did that?"

"It was like I wanted you to shift and the energy just transferred, like when I talk to Scott, there is a pull of energy." Nodding, Derek continued, "Okay, I want you to focus on that energy transference, see if you can track my energy." Closing her eyes, she focused in the transference, the source of the energy, strangely, she tasted caramel. Reaching out, she felt for Derek with her mind, once she thought that she had found him, she pushed him again. Opening her eyes, she looked around, twirling in a circle, she did not see him anywhere. After a moment, she heard him growl in the forest, following the sound, she ran for a bit before finding Derek, again in Alpha form. Pulling him back, she looked shocked, "Did I do that from a distance?"

Smiling, Derek nodded, "Yeah, I started running before you even tried to push me. We need to keep testing that and see how for your range is. If you need to push one of us or push the Alpha pack into human form we need to know how far we can keep you away."

Looking at him resolutely, she stated, "Derek, I know that you want to protect me, but I am going to have to be a part of this battle. You are going to need my ability."

"I know," His frustration was clear as was his resign tone, "but my priority is to keep you safe, and in order to keep you safe, you have to be as far away from the action as possible." He shifted so that he could run back to his clothes and end the conversation for the moment. Watching him run off, Lydia followed in a huff. As she approached, she saw that he was back in human form and buttoning his pants.

"Derek, you can't keep me out of this fight." She crossed her arms.

"I know, but I also don't have to let you get hurt." At her agitated face, he continued, "Lydia you are pregnant. Keeping you and the baby safe is more important than winning this fight."

"If we lose this fight, I lose you, and then I will not be safe and neither will any of our kids," she responded.

Walking over, he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her to him, he continued, "Well we are just going to have to win then." She chuckled as he kissed her hair, "I think that our best option is to keep you a secret—the Alpha pack doesn't need to know about you in any form," She raised an eyebrow, "Any form?"

"They don't need to know that I have a mate, much less a pregnant one, they also don't need to know what a guardian is or that you are one. And they can never know about Jade and Allison or Isabel." She nods.

"That is why I need to work with Jackson, if I can get him to Kanima form and control that then we can paralyze the entire Alpha pack before they can even attack." He nodded, kissing her, "I agree. I want to avoid hand to hand combat as much as possible. The more control we have on the situation, the lower the risk of anyone getting hurt."

"Okay, I am cold and I am tired, can we head back for today?" He chuckled, pulling on his t- shirt and throwing his leather jacket over her shoulders, "Sure."

"Derek," asked as they walked back hand in hand, "What do you miss most about Beacon Hills?"

"My car!" He said without missing a beat. Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "I don't think we can fit three car seats in the Camero."

"True, but I love that car." He chuckled again, realizing that neither of their lives were ever going to be normal again and that neither of them could ever really go home. Looking at the petit redhead beside him, he decided that it didn't really matter.

As they re-entered the house the rest of the pack gathered in the living room, ever subtle, Stiles broached the subject, "So, can Lydia use her superpower or is she back to sidekick status?"

"I was never, and will never be a sidekick," She rolled her eyes in a superior tone, causing giggles throughout the room. "But, yeah, I controlled it close up and from a distance." Everyone nodded, mildly relieved at that. "I still need a lot more practice, but I think I have a basic idea of _how_ it works. Jackson, tomorrow I would really like to start trying to push you if you are okay with it."

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, I think that we need to work on it right away because that is going to be important to the battle."

"Also important," Stiles adds, "Humans."

"What?" Isaac asks, confused.

"I think none of you have thought about how we can help you," he clarified.

"Stiles, what are you talking about?" Scott asked, clearly confused and frustrated not knowing that Stiles and Allison had cooked this up while he was getting lunch earlier and waiting on Derek and Lydia to return.

From the doorway, Allison entered the room, somehow looking even more pregnant, and answered her fiancé, "Stiles and I may not have claws, but we do have guns and both of us are very well versed in firearms and archery. We don't have to get too close to the Alpha pack to shoot them with wolfsbane and put down at least a few of them. Between that and Jackson's paralytic claws, we can take most of them out without hand to hand combat."

"Um, you think you can hit a moving werewolf sweetheart?" James scoffed, looking at the pregnant girl and the clumsy human boy.

"I am the only child of single sheriff; I learned how to shoot before I started school. Allison qualified for the Junior Olympics in archery and marksmanship when she was eleven. Trust me, we can hit a werewolf, sweatheart."

"But can you actually put a bullet in someone to kill them?" Carl challenged.

"Can you?" Allison challenged back. At his shocked reaction she continued, "I know that some of you don't understand this, but this fight is for my family. The Alpha pack would allow you to surrender or join, they would kill me and my baby without a second thought, so yeah, to protect my child and my family in this room, yeah, I can land a bullet in one of their heads." The resolution in the girl's eyes was truly scary as Scott crossed to her slide his arm around her waist. Stiles slipped his hand into Erica's and nodded, "Me too, the people in this room, I would kill for and I would die for."

Lydia smiled, "We are all in this together." And suddenly the other packs understood that this strange conglomeration of kids was truly a pack—they were a family and they were going to protect each other no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! Pretty please!


	36. Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and Comments, it really helps validate my insecurities (haha!) and it lets me know that people are enjoying the story, so thanks you! Also, a bit of porn because I felt like the last few chapters had been a little celibate.

Over the next few weeks Lydia trained with each of the wolves, honing her ability to push and pull their shifts from a distance and at random. She was, however, getting very frustrated with her inability to get Jackson to shift back into the Kanima. He was trying to convince her that it simply wasn't possible, but she felt like she was just missing something.

While Lydia had been training with her abilities, Stiles had been training everyone else with firearms and experimenting with recreating the hunter's wolfsbane bullets with Allison's help.

 For her part, Allison was thoroughly frustrated with being stuck in the house and unable to help prepare the pack for the coming battle. Everyone made a point of coming by and hanging out with Allison, but she couldn't help feel like they were all babysitting her and it was not a feeling that she liked. It was this frustration that Scott walked into after a long day of training with the pack. Opening the door, his werewolf reflexes barely saved him from a flying glass as Allison lost her patience with the constant rotation of friends who meant well, "Leave me alone!"

"Um, Allison? Do you want to talk about what the glass did to offend you?" He asks, utterly confused and a little scared of his girlfriend's mood swings now that she was on bed rest—it was like the crazy was just building up in the room and it randomly combusted every once and a while.

"No! No I don't want to _fucking talk_ _about it_! I am fat and trapped in this bed and I can't help anyone and everyone keeps talking to me like I am dying or mentally handicapped!" She shouted, actually kicking her feet like a tantruming toddler. Scott had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face because he believed if she saw him laughing she would use every hunter skill she had to kill him.

"Um, I think everyone just doesn't want you to get lonely Allison." Scott said gently, trying not to rile her ire.

"Well it is not fucking working!" She growled, then looking at his exhausted and slightly scared face, she burst out into tears, "Oh God I am so sorry, I know that they are just trying to help and that I am being crazy, but I just can't help it." She grabbed his face in her hands, her eyes wide and wild she whispered, "The baby is making me crazy." She collapsed into his chest and sobbed.

"Um, honey, you need to calm down okay, just breath and calm down."

 "I, I, I can't," she all but yelled in desperation. Scott just rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, after a few minutes she pulled herself together, "I am so sorry I just can't seem to control my emotions lately. I am tired and bored and so over being cooped up and," She looks down, rubbing her hands down her belly, "And I don't know what is wrong with me or if she is okay." She starts to cry again.

"Allison," he takes her face in his hands, tilting it up, "Look at me," Reluctantly she does, "You are an amazing mom. Not 'you are going to be' or 'I think', you are. You are an amazing mom. You are doing all of this to keep our little girl safe and healthy. She is growing and getting stronger because of you. You are a miracle." He explains, his eyes full of love and amazement.

Allison leans forward and kisses him. She kisses him with all of the love and passion that she had been repressing over the last two weeks. "God, you always know what to say!" She kissed him again. He smiled against her lips as the baby moved between them.

"Hey little girl," Scott leaned down to her belly, pulling up her shirt and kissing her belly. "Hey, were you a good girl for your mom today?"

"Oh she was the best! She even let me sleep," Allison smiled. Looking up at her with eyes full of wonder, Allison could not help but think about how innocent he looked—like a little boy on his birthday.

Scott was mostly just happy that the mood pendulum had swung back to the happy side of her personality. He pressed a kiss to her taunt skin again before looking up at her, "I think she needs a name. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I have one, but it is more of a middle name. What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

Quirking his head for a moment, Scott looks reluctant, "Um, well maybe, I, it is just an idea and if you hate it please tell me but I was thinking about Sophia. It means wisdom and I want her to be wise, like you. It is also my mom's middle name and I don't know how often she will get to see her grandma so," Scott left the thought hanging, looking up from Allison's belly to see her reaction.

Rubbing her hands once more over her belly, she smiled a beautiful dimpled smile, "Sophia," she whispered, the baby moved inside of her, "I think she likes it," she giggled, "Yeah?" Scott asks. "Yeah, and I love it, I was thinking about calling her Melissa because your mom has been so wonderful, but I love the name Sophia." They kiss once more.

"So what was your idea?" Scott inquires and now it is Allison's turn to look bashful.

"Well, I don't want to cross any lines or make you feel uncomfortable, so please tell me if you hate it, but I was thinking about Louve as a middle name. It is French, like my last name, but it means she wolf,” she explained, “Argent means "silver" and it kills wolves but Louve means "she wolf" and that is what she is going to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look I understand if you don't want to use it. I mean the whole reason that we are here is because of my fucked up family and I understand if you don't want a reminder of them. God, this was just a stupid idea," Scott cut her ramble off with a kiss.

"I love it. Sophia Louve McCall," She giggled as she caressed her belly, "Do you hear that Sophia," they both giggled as they kissed again. Pulling Scott closer, she slide her figures under his t- shirt pulling it over his head, as she reached for his jeans Scott pulled back, "Wait, wait, are you sure that this is okay?" I mean," he trailed off pressing is hand against her belly.

Allison grabbed him by the pants and all but growled, "Scott, I love you but if you finish that sentence I may have to kill you. I haven't had sex in over two weeks and I am going to now, so it is either you or I go find Boyd."

"Boyd? Really?" Scott quirks his head suddenly confused.

“Derek is taken,” she deadpans and Scott knows that she is joking.

“I am starting to feel like thelast chose here,” he leans back a little, playing into the joke.

Leaning forward she bites his ear before whispering, “Well take off your damn pants and I promise you will feel like first place.”

Repressing a moan, Scott answers, “Well if you want Boyd,” she yanks his hair,

"Shut up," She sing- songed as she pulled him into another kiss, finishing with his pants.

Scott made quick work of her shirt and pj pants before he stopped her again. "Wait,"

"Scott," she warned as his led her from the bed and into the bathroom. Starting the shower, he stripped them both out of their underwear, "I don't want the others listening." He stated against her lips as he went back to kissing her.

Pulling her into the steamy shower, the warm water ran over both of them as they kissed and caressed each other. As he slides his hands down her sides and over her ass, Scott lowered himself to the shower floor before pulling her thighs over his shoulders.

"Wait, Scott you can't hold me," Allison started only to be met with Scott's comical raised eye brow before his tongue was suddenly inside her swirling a few times before he found her clit with his lips. Allison leaned back against the marble of the shower wall pressing her shoulders into the cool rock thanking all that was holy for werewolf strength. As Scott quickly brought her to orgasm, releasing the built up tension she had been feeling.

"Oh God you are good at that," She moaned as Scott stood, still holding her hips tightly as neither of them trusted her legs to hold her.

"You just taste so good," he mumbled against her lips as he moved to kiss her again. As Allison came down from her high, Scott washed her hair and lovingly washed her body. She returned the favor, running the washrag over his bronze skin; taking care to run her fingers over the ridges and planes of his body, avoiding the sensitive skin of his groin. Dropping the rag, Allison kissed him once more before running her nails down his abdomen causing Scott's eyes to roll back in his head for a moment.

This moment gave Allison the time she needed to drop to her knees in front of him, running her nails down the "V" between his hips Allison leaned forward and ran her tongue up the hardened ridge of his shaft before circling her tongue around the head of his cock. Sucking down hard, she slid her mouth down his rock hard flesh, relaxing her throat and swallowing as much of him as she could. Distantly she heard Scott's strangled cry as she continued to bob up and down his dick, rolling her tongue around the tip as she came up.

Scott buried his fingers in her hair, moaning and biting his lip trying to be quiet as she continued to suck him into her mouth, fisting her hand around the base of the shaft squeezing and sliding her hand in time with her mouth. Within minutes, Scott could feel himself on the edge, "Oh, God Allison, I'm gonna," Before he could finish his warning, she sucked him down again with enough force to push him over the edge; he came hard into her throat.

Allison swallowed every drop before releasing him with a pop. Looking down at her, she met his eye from the floor of the shower, wiping the side of her mouth with her thumb, "Oh Jesus that was hot," He mumble, sliding his hands into her hair, pulling her up by the back of the head, "Wow," he kissed her, still leaning against the cool shower wall.

"Not as good as the real thing, but it will do in a pinch," She smiled, now sated and much happier that she had been.

"So that was a compromise?" He chuckled, still trying to calm his heart rate. "Well, yeah, sex may not be ideal right now, but I needed that," She kissed him again, both of them needing the contact for a few minutes.

"Best compromise ever," Scott smiled before turning off the shower and helping dry Allison off. As they snuggled in the sheets of their bed, Scott kissed Allison's head once more, "Goodnight Allison, I love you," running his hand down, "I love you too Sophia."

Giggling, she kissed his chest, "We love you too." And for the first time in two weeks, Allison fell asleep feeling calm and relaxed.

 

Down the hall, Derek walked into his bedroom to find it empty. Sighing with exhaustion, he stripped out of his coat and boots before hearing a faint splashing in the bathroom. Walking into the room, he found Lydia in the tub, the water just covering her breast where she held Isabel close to her chest. The baby's dark head was a stark contrast to her mother's fair skin and the wisp of red hair floating down around her face.

Lydia looked so calm and relaxed as she played with the baby's hands, giggling at the noises that erupted from Isabel that truly sounded like she was trying to form words. Simply put, it was one of the most beautiful sights that Derek had ever seen.

"I think that she is going to talk soon," Lydia said, not ever looking up at him standing by the door. The sound of her voice was the first indication that she gave that she knew he was there.

Chuckling, he walked into the room fully and knelt beside the tub, "Lydia, she is only four and half months old, give her a little time."

"My baby is a genius, and she is going to talk soon." She giggled again as Isabel squealed in response as if she was agreeing. Tilting her head, she looked a Derek, "What was Jade's first word?"

"Dada. She said Dada when she was six months old." She giggled again, "A true Daddy's girl huh?"

Derek's face took on a look of nostalgia, "At the beginning I was a mess. That was after the fire and before we moved into Kay's house. We were all staying in Caroline's little apartment at USC. Jade and I slept on the couch. I was cooking breakfast one morning and she was sitting in her bouncy seat just loving life and she just looked at me and held out her little hands and said, 'Dada', it was like she wanted my attention and she knew just how to get it." He chuckled at the memory of her determined little face.

"That sounds like our girl," Lydia laughed in response, "Did um," She looked down at Isabel again, "Did she say Mama next? Did she call someone else Mama?"

"No," he responded, slightly surprised at her question, "She never called anyone mom until you.” Reaching up, he tilted her face towards him so he could look in her eyes, “Lydia, other than my sisters and Kay and her girls she has never really been around women and she certainly never called them mom."

 "So Sarah never hung out with her?"

"No," Derek chuckled, "Sarah barely knew that she existed, she didn't actually know she was mine and I didn't want her around my daughter. I told you, she was just a hook up."

Dipping his hand into the water, he ran his fingers up and down her calf. "You are the only woman that Jade has ever called Mommy, it is almost like she was waiting for you."

Lydia teared up at the comment. "I feel like I was born to do this. All of this time, my whole life, nothing has ever quite felt like it fit, you know, not my mom or my family. Not being the popular girl or Jackson or any of it. The only time I have ever felt at peace is with the pack, which is _crazy_ because we have been running for months, but we are a family."

"Yeah," Derek nodded, resting his chin on his hands where they rested on the side of the tub, "You are beautiful, you know that." Giggling, Lydia released Isabel's tiny hand to run her wet fingers through Derek's hair, "So are you," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

After a few moments of just watching them, Derek asked, "Why are you taking a bath with Is?" He wondered out loud.

"She was running a low fever and Janie said that a lukewarm bath may help lower it. I think she is teething." He nodded and just continued to watch her for a few more minutes. As the water began to cool, Derek crossed the room to grab the towels and reached down to take Isabel from Lydia. Wrapping her in a fluffy towel, he handed the other one to Lydia. As she stood, water riveting off of her body, he was once again taken with her beauty. Her hair was tied up in a low bun, but several locks had fallen forward to frame her face. Her breasts were nearly twice the size that they had been just a month ago and her skin actually seemed to glow.

Quirking a sarcastic eyebrow at him, Lydia snarked, "I am already naked, you can stop trying to undress me with your eyes."

"I am not trying to undress you," He rolled his eyes right back, as he shifted Isabel to rest against his chest, "You just,” he smiled a little, “you are starting to look pregnant." He said the awe in his voice undeniable.

 "Is that a good thing?" She asked skeptical as she wrapped a towel around herself trying to figure out if he meant that she looked bloated.

"It is a very good thing," he nodded, following her into their bedroom.

"Okay," she was still skeptical, "How do I look pregnant?"

"You just do. You look all glowy and soft." This was seriously the mushiest that he had ever sounded as he moved to put a diaper on Isabel and dress her in soft yellow footie pajamas.

"Soft as in fat?"

"No, not fat, just, I don't know, soft. And I mean your boobs are huge," He couldn't help but stare a bit as she dropped he towel and pulled on her underwear.

"I know, I can barely wear a bra anymore because they are so swollen."

"I'm not complaining," he added.

Shooting him a look, she snarked, "I know, because you are not the one carrying them around. " She laughed at his face as she crawled in the bed where he was seated with Isabel. Laying the baby between them, he leaned over and kissed Lydia.

"Do I, you know, do I smell any different? I mean you said that the pack would be able to smell me, but, what does it smell like?"

"Yeah, you do, but I doubt anyone else is going to say anything about it just yet because they are not around you as much as I am. You just smell more like the earth and the rain. And," he paused, stopping himself from saying something that may freak her out.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, she prodded, "And what?"

Knowing that she wouldn't let it go, he continued, "And more like me." After looking at him with a slightly confused and unreadable face, Lydia burst out laughing.

"Like you? I smell like you?"

"Well, yeah," he was a little embarrassed as she kept laughing.

"That is some strange territorial shit right there isn't it? I smell like you because I am pregnant with your child. I guess wolves don't have a lot of paternity suits huh?"

"Well no, mostly because most wolves mate for life, but yeah, if you are related you smell alike. Jade told you that Isabel smells like you just like she smells like me, which is probably why no one has pushed her paternity because she does smell just like you, so they probably think that her scent means that she will be a guardian like you instead of a wolf like me and Jade, but that little boy in there, he smells like me, so as long as he is in you, you are going to smell like me. Just like Allison smells like Scott right now." He explained and Lydia just nodded, deciding to ignore the mild ridiculousness of her life.

"Wait, is that how you knew that Allison was pregnant? Because she smelled like Scott?"

"I knew she was pregnant because she fainted and I heard the baby's heartbeat, the smell hit me later." Looking down at Isabel, he ran his hand down her cloth covered back before continuing, "I try not to breathe too deeply around Allison because she smells like Kate and, it just brings up too many memories." Nodding Lydia kisses him before feeling a movement on their bed, looking down, they both witness Isabel rolling towards her mother for the first time.

"Oh my God! She just rolled over, did you see that?" He nodded, smiling at her wide smile,

"Yeah she did."

"I told you my baby was a genius!" Kissing Derek quickly before swooping down to kiss Isabel's head, she flipped the baby back over and watched her roll herself back on her back. Both of her parents laughed and watched as she continued to roll. After a few minutes of fun, it was clear that Isabel was tired. Derek went and made the baby a bottle and then he took a shower while Lydia feed her and then tucked her into bed. When Lydia returned, Derek was laying on their bed on his stomach, wearing a pair of black sweats.

Climbing on the bed, she straddled his back and began to rub is tense shoulders. "Oh God I love you," He mumbled into the pillow as she worked out a particularly sore knot in his back. Leaning forward she kissed between his bare shoulder blades, instinctively knowing that he was worried about protecting the pack in the coming battle. Leaning back she ran her hands over the large tattoo on his back.

"You know, you never explained this," She traced the shape with her nail, making Derek growl lowly. "Why did you get a triskale? The Celts believed that it represented the union of the sky, earth and sea."

Looking over his shoulder at her for a moment, he considers his answer, "Well, a couple of reasons really, the triskale is a symbol of unity but it also represents three levels of being—alpha, beta, omega for me. I was in a pretty dark place when I got it, I needed the reminder of my paths and the possible paths my choice could lead me down."

"You were raised to be the pack master, an Alpha, you were a Beta and you were at risk of becoming an Omega." Looking over his shoulder again he nodded, amazed that Lydia seemed to get him.

"Yeah, exactly."

"So," she continued massaging his back, "Have you given anymore thought to taking over as pack master, you know now that our one issue is not an issue anymore." Derek rolled over, resting his hands on her hips where she still straddled his hips, "I can't say I haven't thought about it," he admits, rubbing his thumbs over her low belly, sliding up the t-shirt she was wearing a bit, "but just because I have a legitimate heir doesn't mean that I can pass the challenge or get approval from all of the pack Alphas."

"What challenge?"

"Well, in order to become pack master I have to have a majority vote from the Alphas and the council. The council can give that to me or they can ask me to prove my worth to them through a physical challenge. Typically it involves an endurance test or fight to the death if someone challenges my claim." Nodding, Lydia processed the information for a moment.

"Can someone challenge you?"

"I am the heir because my Dad was pack master and my Grandfather before him, however, Nathan has a claim as well because we share a grandfather. He has been an Alpha longer and he certainly hasn't had as many issues."

"And he doesn't have a human claimed mate," Lydia finished the words that he didn't want to say as she slid her hands down his shoulders and chest, resting them just above his heart.

"Well I was going to say he doesn't have quite as complicated a family structure, but no, he doesn't have a human mate." Seeing the trace of hurt in her eyes, he continued, "He also doesn't have a daughter whose birthmother is a mystery or a pack of oddballs. If he wants to challenge me he can, but I will defeat him. Honestly the best thing I can do is to beat the Alpha pack because then it further weakens his claim."

"Well then, we are just going to have to beat them," She smiles seductively as she leans down to kiss him. As their kiss deepened, Derek slid his hands up the back of her t- shirt, attempting to pull it over her head. Lydia stopped him by sitting up quickly as an idea hit her, "Union, that's it!" She squealed, kissing an utterly confused Derek quickly before bounding off of him and the bed and running out of their room calling for Jackson. Shaking his head as he sat up, Derek couldn’t help but think about how crazy his wife was.


	37. A New Start

Lydia woke the next morning to a weird pressure on her abdomen, slowly opening her eyes, she looked down to find Jade snuggled into her belly, her head resting on Lydia's abdomen and her little arms wrapped around her with her hands tucked under Lydia's body on both sides. Looking to her right, Lydia saw Derek still sleeping with Isabel curled into his chest, her tiny fist gripping at his skin. Even in his sleep he held the baby gently to him so that she could not roll off of the bed. She was taken by how peaceful he looked holding the baby, his brow relaxed and a slight smile on his lips.

Lydia did not remember the kids getting into bed with them. After she ran out last night, she found Jackson and discussed his memories of the Kanima and how cognizant that he was during his time as the Kanima. He had been reluctant to discuss it, but Lydia had some ideas about how to open him up today. She wanted to get him to relax enough to let the Kanima out. When she got back to her room, Derek was asleep.

She felt Jade move in her sleep, pushing her head closer to Lydia, running her hand over the little girl's head, she smiled. Lifting her hand, she ran a finger down Derek's nose, grinning as he fought to stay asleep. Lydia was struck by how much calmer he was now; he barely slept at all when they first started running and he certainly was never calm enough to sleep deeply. Looking at him now, holding their kids and dreaming, she felt her eyes start to tear, they had all changed so much.

Derek opened his eyes to Lydia and Jade curled together in an adorable way. "Hey," he rasps at her, trying not to disturb the girls.

"Hey," She smiled back.

"Did you work things out with Jackson?" He asks.

"Well, it was a fight, but I think I know where to start today." She ran her hand over Jade's hair again, "When did they get here?"

"I brought them in here a few hours ago, Is was fussy unless she was being held and Jade said if Isabel got to sleep with us then so should she," Lydia giggled, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, she said that she wanted to listen to her little brother and that she couldn't sleep without hearing her little brother and sister," Derek rolled his eyes.

"She did, did she?" He nodded as they both looked down at their daughter clinging to Lydia's middle, "Can you? You know hear him?" Lydia quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, but it is still really subtle, like it is through water, but yeah I can hear his heartbeat." Nodding, Lydia let the idea of him being able to hear the baby sink in. For once, she actually wished that she was a wolf so she could hear her own baby. "How does that work with female wolves? Can they hear their own baby if they are pregnant?" "I don't know, you would have to ask one, ask Kay. I don't know if you can hear something that is inside of your own body. I have to focus on it to hear it; generally my hearing is normal unless I focus on listening to something."

Jade stirred again, stretching slowly and opening her eyes with a yawn.

"Morning babygirl," Lydia smiled, rubbing her back.

"Morning mommy," she rubbed her nose into Lydia's stomach, "Morning baby." Giggling Lydia looked at Derek, raising her eyebrows, she silently asking if they should tell her, he shrugged like _she knows._ "Jade, what baby?"

"My baby brother," she scoffed, "the one that lives in your belly." Chuckling Lydia asked, "How do you know that there is a baby in my belly?"

"Cause I can hear him Mommy his heart beats and he wiggles," Jade says as if it is the simplest thing ever.

"How do you know it is a boy?"

"Cause I do. The lady in my dream told me that my brother was important," Lydia and Derek looked at each other with shock and a bit nervous about Jade's dreams of Kate. Before either of them could ask her about it she announced, "I'm hungry, Daddy can you make me pancakes?" She addressed her father for the first time.

"So you remembered that I am here huh?" he teased.

"Of course, you make good pancakes," she said as if it were obvious.

"Okay Jadie, we can make pancakes, but you can't tell anyone about your baby brother okay?"

"Okay Daddy," she agreed with no fight, either she really wanted pancakes or she somehow understood the precarious situation of the young family.

Once they all got up, Derek handed a still sleeping Isabel to Lydia and walked Jade down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Lydia snuggled with Isabel for a while and then got dressed in jeans, a purple t- shirt and a green hooded sweater, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Once Isabel was awake, changed and dressed, Lydia settled her on her hip and joined the others in the kitchen where she found Stiles and Jade engaged in an intense game of go fish while Erica giggled and commentated and Isaac watched with an amused glare. Jackson and Boyd stumbled in, both clearly still half asleep. Lydia moved to put on coffee, Isabel babbling happily from her hip as the baby played with her mother's ponytail.

Jackson crossed to her, kissing Isabel's head, the little girl smiling at him in return. Eventually everyone else made their way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Jade put the cards away so we can set the table okay," Lydia brushed the child's hair out of her face. "But mama, I was winning," she whined.

"You can beat Uncle Stiles later, for now, clean up your mess."The little girl stuck out her lip, "But Mama, I don't want to."

"Now Jade," the stern look on Lydia's face moved Jade into action, clearing away the cards while everyone else kind of chuckled. Jackson muttering, "You are so mean, Mom."

Lydia hit him lightly, "Shut up." Scott laughed.

"McCall, I would laugh if I were you, you will be parenting soon enough. How is Allison?"

"She is still sleeping; I think she is ready for the baby to come. She is just so tired of being stuck in bed." Lydia nodded despondently, worried for her friend. "Has Janie figured out why the baby is growing too fast?" "She and my mom are still working on it. Right now they think that maybe she is growing because of her healing ability." Lydia nodded and Boyd piped up, "They think the baby is reacting to the pre- eclamsia by developing at an accelerated rate?"

Scott nodded, a little shocked that Boyd understood the issue so clearly when he himself did not, "Yeah, that is what they said, how did you know that?" "I like medicine." The large wolf said, shrugging as if his aptitude was not a big deal. Lydia piped up, "Maybe you should go to medical school."

"Maybe," he smiled, a little embarrassed but grateful for her support.

Lydia left them alone to make a plate for Jade and soon everyone had settled at the table to eat. "so, tomorrow is the full moon, are we going to run practice drills?" Erica asked while eating her pancakes.

"Yeah, we need to run a full defense plan, so that means all of us," everyone nodded. Scott added, "Yeah, this is the last full moon I am going to be able to leave Allison alone for a while, so we need to run through it." Everyone agreed. After breakfast everyone cleaned up, Lydia and Jackson peeled off to practice reaching the Kanima.

After walking in a comfortable silence for a while, close enough for their shoulders occasionally brush, looking to Jackson, Lydia suddenly starts to giggle. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing," she giggles again.

"What?"

"It's just, look at us, we are actually getting along and I don't think that has ever happened in the history of our relationship," He considered her comment for a moment and then chuckled with her, shifting the gym bag she had insisted he carry with them. "Yeah, I guess it only took supernatural transitions and you kidnapping my niece to make us stop fighting."

"Okay, I think we are far enough," she says as they reach a pretty little clearing in the trees.

"So you think you can make this work?" Jackson asks suspicious as he drops the bag.

"Yeah, but you are going to have to trust me, okay." He reluctantly nods, "I think that this hasn't been working because you don't want to go to the place that you were at when you were the Kanima. That is not a judgment, because I get it, I don't want to go back to when I was being controlled by Peter but you have to remember that I am never going to let someone else control you again, I will never use you like Matt did. I love you and I hate that you have to do this, but it is the only way we can protect this pack and Isabel."

Looking into Lydia's eyes, Jackson recognized her sincerity and her desperation to protect their family. Taking a deep breath, Jackson took her hand, "Your right, I have been holding back because not knowing what I am doing, not having control, and having to live with the guilt of what I did as the Kanima is so hard that it smothers me sometimes. I wake up in the middle of the night sweating and crying because I hear the cries of the people I killed, I hear them begging, but I don't remember the crime itself." Tears begin to spill over his eyes, "God, how am I supposed to explain to Isabel one day that I murdered her father?"

Cupping his face with her hands, Lydia tried to keep the pity out of her eyes, "Jackson, listen to me," pulling his chin up forcing him to looking into her eyes, "you did not murder anyone. You were used as a weapon without your consent or control. _Matt_ murdered Isabel's father, but you, _you_ saved Isabel and you tried to save Jessica. Now, you are going to be the best uncle ever to her and you are going to protect her always. That is what I will tell my daughter about you, do you understand me." Nodding, he wiped his eyes, "Okay. Lydia you know me better than anyone else in the world and even though I was an asshole to you most of our relationship, I really do love you. You are the best friend I have. I trust you and I know that you will make sure I don't do anything that I should feel guilty for."

"Good. Now I am going to try to connect to you the way I do with Scott. I think that finding the balance between the part of you that is a werewolf and the part of you that was the Kanima is the key to controlling the shift." Placing her hands on his temples, she nodded for Jackson to do the same, "Okay, now just focus on breathing, try to align your breathing with mine okay. Just slowly, in and out, in and out," She opened her eyes as she heard him snicker.

"What?" Her irritation evident.

"Just thinking about the last time you said those words to me," He smirked.

"Jackson Whittimore, don't make me kick your ass," she threatens.

"I'd like to see you try Lydia Martin," He dove at her, tackling her to the ground and tickling her viscously. Lydia cried out in shock and tried to fight back before suddenly pushing Jackson off of her. He thought she was playing for a moment before she hit him with enough force to knock him off of her and scurried into the bushes just in time to empty the contents of her stomach onto the leaves. "Uh," she whined as a second wave of nausea hit and she heaved some more— _damn pancakes_. Finally feeling like she was finished, she rocked back to sit in her heels, wiping her mouth and catching her breath before turning to face Jackson.

"Oh shit," he muttered, his face pale and his mouth agape, "You're pregnant."

"Jackson," Lydia started tiredly.

" _Jackson, what_?" She mocked, "The big bad Alpha put a baby in you and what, you're happy about it?" His voice was thick with indignation, she sighed and just let him continue his rant, "Lydia, are you fucking crazy? You are sixteen and you are going to have his kid. He is a fugitive and this is statutory rape."

"Jackson I already have a kid, in fact I have two, Derek is my husband and you didn't seem to have a problem with Scott and Allison having a kid." She interjects.

"Scott and Allison are not you Lydia!"

"What is the difference?" Lydia threw her hands in the air.

"You are the smartest person I know, you are suppose to win the fucking Field medal and write ridiculous math stuff that no one cares about" he let out a frustrated sigh, "You are not supposed to be the breading mare for a werewolf pack!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me about what I am supposed to be or how smart I am! I dated you for two years Jackson and you taught me that I needed to be dumb and pretty if I was going to be treated well! You do not get to judge me! All of that—the Field medal and the PhD and hell _graduating from high school_ —all of that changed when Peter Hale attacked me on that field. He didn't kill me, but he sure as hell ended the life of Lydia Martin. Now seven months later I am not that girl. Yes, I am pregnant, and no, I didn't plan on getting pregnant for a long time, but that does not mean that I don't love my son just as much as I love the two children that I already have." She yelled back, slowly walking towards him, "I am _already_ a mom, this doesn't change anything, and by the way, my name is Lydia Hale," With that declaration she grabbed his temples and forced her way into his mind, using his anger as a doorway into his subconscious. Last night, Lydia realized that Jackson's driving force, as the Kanima and as a person, had always been anger. It was his weakness and when he was the angriest, he was the most venerable. Finding the same train of energy that she usually used to push the wolves, she reversed it, pushing it as hard as she could toward an energy that she did not recognize. Suddenly she felt a release, opening her eyes she was met with a reptilian yellow stare. It worked.

Releasing his head, Lydia slowly stepped back from Jackson as he leaned in closer to smell her. She held very still, not wanting to spook him. He hissed at her for a moment and then she held her hand up to him. Tilting his head in a very reptilian way, he responded, holding his clawed hand up, pressing his palm into hers. Seeing the gel like venom dripping from his claws, Lydia had a moment of panic. Taking a cleansing breathe, she closed her eyes and pushed Jackson back. After a lot of focus, she felt Jackson's warm breath on her face, panting as he shifted back.

Opening her eyes she was relieved to see his blue eyes staring back. "Oh thank God, it worked." She panted, hugging him to her. He hugged her back with both desperation and relief, "It worked, but you pulled me back and I was conscious of myself."

"Really, like you were aware of what was going on?"

Blinking heavily, he swallowed thickly and then nodded, "Yeah, I could still feel and see, just like when I am in wolf form."

"Do you want to try it again?" She asked, not wanting to push him to far too fast.

"Um okay," he nodded; Lydia raised her hands to his temples again and pushed him. Opening her eyes, she saw Jackson in Kanima form, "Okay, Jackson, can you hear me?" He nodded, unable to respond verbally without hissing. "Good, now can you control your movements?"

Quirking his head, he took a step back and bounded up a tree, climbing it with his claws. Jumping between trees for a few minutes, Jackson tested his control and speed. Suddenly, he took off for the rapids out front. Huffing, Lydia grabbed the gym bag and hurried after him, "Great, that is exactly what my pregnant ass needs to be doing, chasing after you into the woods. Jackson it is getting cold!" She shouted after him.

Once she finally caught up to him, she found him frolicking in the rapids, jumping and slashing joyously. "What the holy hell are you doing?" She huffed, dropping the heavy bag. Jackson made his way out of the water smiling in his reptilian form; Lydia pushed him back to human form, fixing him with an annoyed stare.

"I," he shook his wet hair, "Am enjoying the water without getting cold." He laughed. When Lydia quirked her eyebrow, he added, "Matt was scared of the water so I couldn't get in the water when he was controlling me, now I can and it is awesome!" He grabbed her, spinning her in a circle as he hugged her.

"Jackson, Jackson, stop." She pushed at his shoulders, "Jackson don't make me puke again." Hearing the tinge of desperation; Jackson stopped spinning, placing Lydia back on her feet. "Thanks," she looked down, trying to settle her stomach, realizing that Jackson was naked, she quickly looked back up, "You may want to stop hugging me naked or the others may start talking." She smirked.

"What, it's nothing you haven't seen before and I seem to remember you liking my naked hugs before." He answered in his typical cocky tone, leaning in, he whispered, "Or are you scared that the Alpha is going to get jealous?"

Rolling her eyes and smirking right back, she answered, "Oh he knows I am not going anywhere, I mean, why would I leave _all_ of that and you cannot imagine the things that he can do with his tongue." Rolling his eyes, Jackson smiled as she leaned over and unzipped the bag, "Here," she handed him a pair of jeans and a hoodie, "I thought you might need these." Smiling, Jackson took the offered clothes, "Thanks Mom."

"Shut up," she said exasperated. After Jackson was dressed they started back to the house, "So, son uh?"

Looking up at him, she smiled, "Yeah, according to Jade anyway, she is convinced that she is getting a little brother. Jackson," She sighed, wrapping her arms around her middle, "I don't want anyone else to know about this just yet okay." She stopped turning to him as the sun began to get lower in the sky, "I already almost lost this baby once, and I just don't trust anyone else enough to know about him just yet. I have to keep him safe and I don't know that I trust the other packs." Nodding he hugs her to him, "Who else knows? Besides Jade?" "Right now just you and Scott and of course Derek. Scott only knows because he saw it in my head and Jade has been talking about him since before I knew for sure that he was still in there."

"How far along are you?"

"About 11 or 12  weeks,"

"So, when Gerard," he tapered off as she nodded.

"If you listen closely, you can hear him," she stated as if it was an invitation. Jackson tilted his head, after a moment, he whispered, "Yeah, I can hear him." His voice awed.

"I guess it is real then? You are married and a mom and shit."

Chuckling at his wording, she pressed her forehead to his chest, "Yeah," she whispered, realizing that he was saying goodbye to who they had been. More than anyone maybe, Jackson had given up his entire self—first as the Kanima and then to find his place in the pack while trying to heal from the damage done to his psyche by Matt. He was never going to be the star Lacrosse player with perfect hair ever again. After a few moments, he kissed her hair and released her. Taking her hand, he walked them the rest of the way to the house, resigned to their new roles.


	38. Moonlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, this is just porn.

After breakfast Lydia and Jackson made their way into the woods to invoke the Kanima or whatever Derek and Laura made a list of supplies and headed to town to resupply the other went to run practice drills, leaving Erica and Stiles to do laundry. Laundry quickly turned into kissing and that is what led them to stumbling into Erica's room a fumble of hands and lips. Closing the door behind him Stiles quickly spun them, slamming Erica into the wooden door with more force than needed but just enough force to turn her on. She giggled before grabbing his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again.

Swirling his tongue around her mouth, he pulled back and biting her bottom lip as his hands lowered to her hips, sliding them around to cup her ass. Squeezing he drew another sigh out of Erica before he slide his hands up her skirt and applied enough pressure to her upper thighs to get her to spread her legs, lifting them around his waist. Pushing her further against the door, Stiles nibbled and licked his way down her throat.

"Oh, oh God," she moaned grinding her core against his belly, grasping the back of his head as he hit a sensitive spot. Pulling away from the door, Stiles walked them over to her bed before dropping her unceremoniously onto the red comforter.

"Shirt off" she commanded and Stiles quirked an eyebrow at her aggressive tone. Smirking she rose to her knees, locking her eyes with his, both glinting with mischief as she slowly unbuttoned her top, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it aside, revealing a lacey white bra. Blonde curls wild and eyes a bit crazed, she looked ravishing. Reaching forward, she fisted Stiles' t- shirt, pulling him forward she licked her lips before dragging the shirt over his head and throwing it in the direction of her own. Moving towards him, Stiles leans forward to kiss her, but is shocked when she ducks her head and drags her moist tongue up the ridge of his abs, veering left to bite his nipple causing Stiles to moan and bury his fingers in her hair.

Twisting his fingers into a fist in her hair, Stiles pulled Erica's head even with his own, taking her face in his other hand, he ran his thumb over her lips and cheek bone, "Erica, I love you," he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

Quirking her head a bit as the sincerity of his statement cut through her lust haze, "I love you too" he pulled her forward to kiss her, the kiss sweet and loving and passionate. Erica reached for Stiles' jeans, pulling him closer and flipping the button open, Stiles moves his hand to still her movements. Pulling back dejected, Erica looked up, the hurt at being stopped clear in her eyes.

"Erica," he all but growls, the restraint this is taking his clear in his voice, "No," She giggled for a moment, reaching for him again, again he stayed her hand, "Seriously, no, not today."

"Why?" She asks her eyes sad and her arms crossing herself in an attempt to cover her chest.

Sighing, Stiles dropped to the bed beside her, "Because, I don't want our first time to be because of the fucking moon." Looking incredulously at him for a moment, Erica started to giggle, the giggle turning into a full blown laugh as she drops back to the bed, hands over her face, knees pulled up onto the bed. Looking at her Stiles sighs again, exasperated, "What is so funny?"

"Fucking moon. It is just such an apt description because it makes me want to tear your clothes off and fuck you until you bleed."She continues laughing maniacally.

"That disturbing image aside, you understand why I stopped right?" He asks, timid. Getting her laugh under control, Erica sat up and pulled him into a hug, "Yeah, I get it and thank you because your right in a way, but, me wanting you, me wanting to take this further is about how much I love you, not just the moon." Leaning forward, she kissed him, pulling the back of his head, leading his body down beside her on the bed. "But the moon does make it feel like my blood is boiling and nothing can calm it down."

Pulling his head back, Stiles smiled, "Woman you are going to be the death of me," pulling away, he stood, moving away from the bed needing to put some distance between himself and Erica. "Look, I am not going to sleep with you because of the moon lust thing, but I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

Raising her eyebrows, "Um, yes I trust you with my life, but what are you talking here Stiles?" Moving towards her with purpose, Stiles grabs Erica behind her knees and slides her towards the edge of the bed. Sliding his large hands up her thighs, Stiles reaches the hem of her skirt, pausing he leans forward, laying a kiss to belly, just below her navel, nipping at the bottom of her navel, he dips his tongue in and swirls it before nipping the top causing Erica to sigh as she ran her hand over his buzzed hair. Sliding his hands up, he opened the button on her skirt and unzipped it, leaning back, he locks eyes with her before pulling gently. Erica raised her hips, eyes still on his, mouth slightly opened.

Pulling her skirt and underwear down her legs, Stiles lifts each of her feet out of them before lowering himself to his knees on the bed. Looking down at Erica, he watched her squirm a bit, obviously uncomfortable with being this exposed in front of him. She unconsciously pulled her legs together, as if trying to hide herself from his view.

Leaning forward, Stiles crawls between her legs, gripping her knees and pushing the apart gently. Moving up, kissing the swell of her breast before moving his way up the column of her throat, to her ear and finally her lips. Sliding his hand under her, he expertly unhooked her bra and slowly pulled it off of her.

"Stiles, what are you," Erica sighed as he moved back down her body, her words cut off when he reach her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it as he brought his hand up to her right breast squeezing the nipple between his fingers. "Oh, that feels so good," she moaned, cupping the back of his head, pulling him into her, arching her back toward him. Biting down, Stiles heard Erica cry out, unable to suppress the sound.

Licking and biting his way down her belly, Stiles felt her tense under him as he kissed her inner thigh, running his tongue in a circle around the hollow of her knee, he sat back, "Erica, you need to relax,"

"Stiles, I've never, I "She looks down.

"I know Erica, I haven't either. In fact I might completely suck at this, but it is the best idea I can come up with to quench the moon lust without doing anything we are not ready for." After a moment's consideration, she nods, leaning forward to kiss him again. Pressing her to the mattress, he moves down her body again, kissing her way up the inside of her legs. Erica pressed her legs apart and tried to relax and focus on the pressure building in her low belly. Sliding his hands around her hips, Stiles pulled her closer to him, sliding his nose between her folds, pressing a gentle kiss to her center. There were a few awkward moments as he familiarized himself with the terrain, rooting around a bit. As he finds her clit, he rolls his tongue around it, sucking hard for a moment before bringing his hand up to press her folds apart and causing Erica to cry out and sink her blunt nails into his scalp. Trying hard to focus on the sounds that Erica as making and the motions that she reacted to most vocally, he brought his tongue to her opening, dipping it in tasting her. _She taste like mangoes_ ran through his head before he gently slid his finger into her tight, hot, wet body.

Arching her back toward him as he sunk his finger into her, Erica cried out as he brought his mouth back to her clit. Sliding his finger out and the back in a few times, she cried out something between a growl and a moan as he added another one with his next thrust. Needing to see her, Stiles moved his other hand to press her clit while the other continued to pump in and out of her. Looking up at her, all flushed skin, glistening with sweat and pulsing with anticipation, her thighs quaking, Stiles felt himself harden to an uncomfortable degree, his dick straining against the denim prison of his jeans.

"God I love you, you are so beautiful," he whispered before moving his mouth back to her core, sucking her clit into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her at an increasing pace, suddenly he felt her blindly grab at his head before moving her hands to her own thighs, her claws digging into the soft flesh there as she cried out in release cumming around his fingers. He continued to lick her clean, leaning back as she panted her way back to earth he moved to join her on the bed, she rolled toward him, "wow, I wow" she muttered into his shoulder, pulling him closer, needing to feel him against her shaking body.

"So I didn't suck at that?" He asks in his typical sarcastic cadence.

"Well you sucked, but just in _all_ the right ways," She smirked, kissing him, "I have never felt anything like that," she panted, he breath damp against his bare chest, "I've never, you know."

"Really?" He cut her off, knowing that she was a virgin, but not knowing that she had never had an orgasm, "No, now I understand what all of the fuss is about." She yawned, curling into Stiles and sliding into sleep. He held her close, kissing her head and pulling a blanket over them as he tried to make the raging hard- on go away.

After Lydia and Jackson returned from the woods, Lydia all but stumbled into her bedroom, stripping her clothes off as she made her way to the bathroom. Hearing the shower when she entered, she decided to join Derek, mostly because she was too tired to wait for him to finish showering and she did not want to crawl into bed smelling like mud and river water. Opening the door to the shower, Lydia slid her arms around Derek's back, leaning into him. "Hey baby," he turned, kissing her forehead.

"Hey," she turned her head up and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he lathered her hair taking in her listless state.

"I am just so tired," she yawned as he rinsed her hair, allowing herself to be bathed. Derek quickly finished washing her and rinsed both of them off before shutting off the shower and opening the doors to grab a towel for each of them. Drying himself and wrapping a towel around himself he moved to dry Lydia and wrap her in a towel, looking over the exhausted girl he stooped to pick her up and carried her to the bed. "I'm cold." She muttered, shivering a bit.

Derek moved quickly building a fire in the fireplace and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before moving back to the bed with flannel pj bottoms for Lydia and a t-shirt. Pulling the wet towel off of her he slips her feet into the pants, pulling them up, pulling the shirt over her head Derek let his fingers to her belly, smiling to himself as he listened to his son's heartbeat. Lydia looks down at him, badass Alpha kneeling before her, gently dressing her and caressing her belly—it made her feel oddly powerful. From the tilt of his head, she knew that he was listening to their son. Running her hand through his hair, Lydia smiled, "You are a good man Derek Hale."

Looking up at her, he smirked, "Oh really?"

"Really," She kissed his forehead, "How does he sound? Our little boy?"

"Beautiful, just like his mother," He smiles back, rising up to kiss her.

"Right now he is just making me very tired, it is like I am running a marathon every day."

"Are you taking your vitamins?"

"Yes mom, I am taking my vitamins and eating and taking it easy," She rolls her eyes.

"You don't know how to take it easy," He scoffed, "Speaking of, how did everything go today?" He asked as he climbed in the bed with her, Lydia snuggling into his chest. Yawning again, "It worked; I can push Jackson to Kanima form and pull him back. He can also control his actions and remember everything in his Kanima form."

"Wow, that is good news," Derek was shocked that it had actually worked.

"Yeah and I puked at him so now he knows about the baby," she continued as if it was not a big issue, Derek chuckled at her nonchalance, "Well I guess that is one person off the to tell list," Running his hands through her hair he asked, "So how did her take it?"

"Better than I expected actually, he understands that you make me happy and that this baby is also going to make me happy.' She looked up at him, the firelight reflecting off her face lighting her eyes making her love and contentment clear.

Pulling her a fraction closer, he asks, "Is that true? Are you happy Lydia? Because sometimes I feel like all of this has been thrown at you and you are just so young," he began, she cut him off, "Yeah, I am happy for the first time in my life I feel truly content and at peace and I didn't know how to make that happen before. It is like I told Jackson, the girl I was, the girl who lived for her parent's approval and the acceptance of the high school social ladder died that night on the field when Peter attacked me. The person that I am, the person I am happy being is this person—Alpha female, your wife, Jade and Isabel's mom." Chuckling she added, "Pregnant." Unable to respond, Derek pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"You are amazing Lydia, truly amazing." Kissing her once more, he watched her fall asleep, listening to the steady beat of her heart and of the heart of their son inside her. For that few hours Derek allowed himself to get lost in the wonder of his life and how much it had changed over the last year.

Allison tossed in her bed, unable to get comfortable in her own skin, she felt like her skin was too tight, too hot. She struggled to find a place that was cool in the sheets, but she couldn't. When Scott entered the room, she was overwhelmed by the smell of him. He had been running with Boyd and he smelled like the forest and sweat, she called out, "Scott," her voice was whining and desperate.

He hurried to her side, obviously worried, "What's wrong baby?"

"Scott," she sighed, "I need you."

"What, what's wrong?" He asked, clueless and looking around for what she could need.

Sitting up with some difficultly, Allison grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. "I need _you,_ you idiot. I need you inside me. I feel like my skin is going to combust if I don't cum and I am going to need you inside me when that happens." She states bluntly, shocking Scott more than a little bit. Once he processes her words for a moment, he realizes what is going on, "Your skin feels too hot and too tight, like you just need to rip it open in order to feel better?"

Nodding, Allison's haze is broken by his words, "Yeah, exactly."

Chuckling, Scott continues, "It's the moon; that is how bloodlust feels. The moon is affecting you like it does us."He explains as he pushes her hair back from her face, resting his hand on her neck, allowing his thumb to caress her throat.

Moaning, she leans into him, "Really, this is what that feels like?" He nods and the replaces his hand with his mouth kissing her neck. Grabbing his head, Allison growls, "Good, then you understand. Now take off your pants." She reaches for the fly of his jeans, he tries to still her hands, "Scott don't fucking try to stop me, I need this." Locking eye with her he sees the lust filled haze covering her eyes, taking a deep breath he is overwhelmed with the scent of her arousal he feels the wolf inside of him go wild at the scent of his mate. Releasing her hand, he leans forward and kisses her deeply, breaking only to allow Allison to pull his shirt over his head and standing momentarily to strip the rest of his clothes.

Now nude, he quickly removed Allison's clothes, marveling at her body in her late pregnancy. He knew that she was a little self- conscious about her size but he was amazed at her body's ability to change and accommodate their daughter. Running his hand over her belly, he lowers her to the bed, facing her as he continues to kiss her and cares her.

"Oh God Scott, I need this to move a little faster," he chuckled at her candidness, realizing that he had been running all day to burn off the excess bloodlust energy, but she was trapped in bed, unable to release any of that energy. Kissing her again, he lowered his hand to her core, stroking her a few times before plunging his fingers in her. Pumping two fingers in and out of her a few times, Scott watched as Allison threw her head back digging her fingers into his shoulders as he pushed herself down onto his hand.

Grabbing his head again, Allison kissed him with more force than he could remember her ever using before. Pushing his hand away, Allison rolled over so that her back was facing Scott, for a moment Scott was confused, but then he realized that she wanted him to enter her and she could not be on top this time. Taking his dick in his hand, he pumped it a few times before pulling her leg over his hip and lining up his body to hers. Allison leaned back and kissed him as he plunged into her body, causing her to gasp in pleasure against his lips. Grabbing her hips, he gave over to the bloodlust inspired by the moon and desire that filled the room and thrust hard and fast into her. The brutal pace has them both panting and moaning, Allison running her hands and nails over the parts of Scott that she could reach. Scott could feel the pressure building in his low belly and balls and knew that he didn't have long left, reaching forward, he found Allison's clit and gave it a few quick pinches and she came screaming, her body grasping at his cock as her muscles milked him triggering his own hard orgasm. Scott panted into Allison's shoulder, unable to slow his heart rate, "That was," he gasp.

"Yeah," she panted back, kissing him again as he pulled his body from her own. After a few minutes, they rolled to face one another, still kissing and touching each other as they came down from the sex high that filled them. "Is it always like that for you? Every full moon?"

"Yeah, the bloodlust is, but sex with you is always that intense. I wonder why you are feeling the bloodlust," he questions out loud.

"I think it is the baby, she is getting ready to come out so I am feeling not just food cravings and stuff, but also her werewolf cravings, my little she-wolf," Allison smiles as she runs her hands over her belly, both she and Scott feeling the baby move where her belly was pressed against his own abdomen.

"Maybe," He kisses her forehead, seeing her eyes grow heavy. Allowing himself to relax, he fell asleep with the pressure of his daughter moving against his belly from inside her mother, content in the closeness and safety of his family. For the moment he was overwhelmed with the love that filled him for Allison and his little girl. It was in this moment that Scott found peace with being a werewolf, with the changes that life had brought him, because those changes had brought him to this place.


	39. Changes on the way

Chapter 39

The morning brought the usual chaos in the house, topped off by the edginess of the moon, save Scott and Erica who were downright chipper. Midmorning Lydia was reading with Jade, teaching her to sound out the words and connect the sounds into meaningful sentences. Isabel was playing on her learning pad beside them in the library. Laura entered the room with an almost tentative air that was foreign to her. Lydia notice her, loitering by the door, locking eyes for a moment, she moved Jade off her lap, kissing the child's hair, "Honey, I am going to go help Aunt Laura with something for a moment, keep working on your letters okay," she never broke eye contact with Laura.

"Okay mommy," Jade answered never looking up from her workbook. Taking Laura by the arm, she led her to she and Derek's bedroom, "What's wrong?" Lydia turned to face her after closing the door.

"Where is Derek?" She asked, her voice taunt with something Lydia could not readily identify.

"Out with the Beta's mapping the boarder, so I repeat my question, what is wrong?" Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, the tone of her voice making it clear that she expected an answer. Laura wanted to refuse to answer the redhead's question for a moment before wavering at the sight of her current Alpha female. The power claimed by Lydia's words shocked the female wolf.

"Aunt Kay received a call this morning, the council has caught wind of the issues in Beacon Hills and they want to see Derek, actually they commanded his presence at their next meeting."

"Okay," Lydia nodded as she processed this information, "And when is that?"  
"Two weeks, they meet on the half moon because it is the time when tempers are the most calm," Laura answered automatically.

"Laura what does this mean? I know that the council is like the ruling party in your society but what does this summons mean?" Lydia worried her bottom lip with her teeth, frustrated with her ignorance of werewolf politics.  
"Nothing good I am sure." Laura began to pace, "The council doesn't like attention and the Alpha pack has a habit of attracting it, between that and the mess that Peter caused they are going to want answers and solutions to these issues." Looking down, Laura hesitated to continue, Lydia piped up, "What else Laura?"

"They are going to lay all of this at the feet of the Hale pack and they will say it is due to a lack of leadership. They are probably going to want an Alpha Pack Master for the Hale pack, Derek is going to have to prove that he can take it," Lydia nodded, recalling the conversation she and Derek had had about him taking the title, "How likely is Nathan to challenge him?"

Laura met Lydia's eyes, a little shock that she knew that much about the situation, Lydia responded, "We've talked about it," Laura nodded, "And where did he fall on the issue?" She asks, not wanting to let on that she knew why her brother was reluctant to claim his birthright. Lydia narrowed her eyes, sizing up the brunette, not wanting to break Derek's trust. Seeing the worry and hope in her eyes, Lydia nods to herself, "I assumed you talked to him about why he didn't want to take the title a few months ago?"

Laura's shock at Lydia's bluntness and ability to read her are clear on her face, "Um, yeah, we talked about it. I was a little slow to catch on but I understand his motivation. I just, Lydia I am not trying to cross any lines or push you into anything, but this is his birthright." Looking down, she continued, "This is all my fault," Lydia could hear the tears in her voice, "I introduced him to that bitch and she destroyed him. He can never claim Jade as an heir and now he is never going to be pack master like our dad, like he was born to do. It just seems like it all went so wrong."

"Laura," she cut the wolf off, "it is not an issue anymore." Laura was thoroughly confused by Lydia's words, "Huh?"

"The problem before, it is not an issue now. It actually wasn't an issue then but he didn't know that. Derek has all of the requirements and if the council endorses him he can take the title." Letting the information process for a moment, Lydia watches as realization dawns on Laura's face, smiling to herself she represses a giggle at the confusion, then shock, then anger, then happiness that registers on the older girl's face, "You mean?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I mean."

"When? I mean how long?"

"Um about twelve weeks so probably the claiming," Lydia says nonchalantly.  
The timing becomes clear to Laura and then she looks worried, "That means that, when the hunters," she can't bring herself to finish. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, Lydia nods, not liking thinking about the torture that her son endured with her, "Yeah, when Gerard tortured me, I thought that, well I started bleeding and I just couldn't tell Derek, I couldn't let him lose anyone else."

Laura nodded in understanding, "Is everything, are you?"  
"Yeah, he made me see a doctor when we went to the hospital with Allison and everything is perfect," Lydia smiled, sliding her hand down over her belly, "My perfect little boy."

"Boy?"

"Yeah, according to Jade he is a boy. I am not sure why but I believe her," Lydia is taken by surprise when Laura grabs her in a tight hug, after a moment she hugs the girl back. "Thank you Lydia, thank you for loving him. For protecting him, please help him through this." Releasing each other, both women nodded stoically and parted, as Laura reached the door, she turned, "And Lydia, congratulations."

Smiling, she replied, "Thanks Aunt Laura."

After parting with Laura, Lydia took a deep breath before mounting the stairs, Jackson and Laura now knew and it was a matter of time before the others found out so she figured that she needed to tell Allison now. Knocking softly on the door before she entered, she smiled at Allison as the brunette pointed to the pile of junk food and magazines that the pack had brought her. Climbing into the bed, Lydia pressed a kiss to Allison's belly before sitting back against the pillows.

"I swear, if this baby doesn't come soon Northern California may actually run out of junk food."

"You know, you could tell them to stop bringing you stuff every time they visit," Lydia reminds her.

Rolling her eyes, she continues, "I just can't tell them that I am not eating it all, it is so sweet."

"It is a wolf thing," Lydia states as she opens a bottle of sparkly red nail polish and starts doing her toe nails.

"What?" Alison quirks an eyebrow, reaching for a navy blue polish.

"Yeah, it is something actual wolf packs do, when a female is pregnant the whole pack provides food for her, it is a way of making sure the whole pack is safe and survives."

"Really, I will just try not to be weirded out by that," she twists her face a little processing the information as she continued to paint her nails.

"Just be glad they are bringing you junk food and not small dead animals like they would if you were a real wolf," Lydia scoffs trying to think of a way to subtly bring up the topic of her baby.

"Ewww, way to see the bright side." The girls continue in silence for a few moments before Lydia gave up on subtle, it had never been her strong suit, "So, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Allison looked as if she had momentarily slipped into an alternate universe.

"I'm pregnant," she continues to paint her nails as if she had just told her the dinner menu.

"Lydia you cannot just drop that on me like it is nothing, seriously, you're pregnant? Like with a baby?"

"Oh no, with an eggplant," Lydia looked up at her, eyes wide before scoffing, "Of course with a baby."

"Wow, are you sure? When did you find out?" Allison was still staring, mouth open.

"I am about twelve weeks, I uh, I thought I was for a little while but then there were some issues and I didn't find out for sure until the night that you got put in the hospital."  
"Twelve weeks! Lydia you have known for almost two months and you didn't tell me?" Allison was obviously upset, "Why would you lie to me, you are supposed to be my best friend," As Allison's voice rose higher, Lydia became more focused on the bedspread, hearing the door, both girls turned to see Stiles entering.

"Ladies, ladies, what is with all the yelling?" He came in trying to lighten the mood, taking in the two girls sitting on the bed, Allison obviously angry and Lydia reproachful.

"Stiles," Allison stood as quickly as possible, charging to the confused boy, "Did you know about this?"  
"No Allison, he didn't," Lydia starts from the bed. Stiles feels his mouth fall open as he starts to ask Allison what she is talking about.

"Did you know that she was pregnant?" Allison challenged, "Has she been lying to you too or just to me?"  
"You're pregnant?" Stiles asks, still confused about what is going on. Lydia is crying now, looking to the young man she nods, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "Yeah," she tries to repress the tears, "I am sorry, I was going to tell you, I just didn't want, oh God Allison, please stop yelling I didn't lie to you because I wanted to, I just thought my baby was," She stops herself, not wanting to make Allison feel more guilty. Hearing her words, Stiles puts the pieces together and moves past a fuming Allison and pulls Lydia off the bed and hugs her tightly to him, "Oh God, Lydia, you already knew didn't you? That is why you got them to stop electrocuting us, you were trying to keep the baby safe?"

She nodded into his shoulder, overhearing his words, the fire drained out of Allison, "Oh my God, you were pregnant when my grandfather and father tortured you. You thought that something was wrong, so you didn't tell me," Allison says slowly, still facing away from the others.

"Yeah," Lydia stands, moving away from Stiles, "I, uh, I wasn't totally sure that I was, actually I knew I was just in denial and then, after you know, I started bleeding and I thought I was losing him. I didn't know that he was still alive until the night that you went to the hospital, but I still wasn't out of the woods, I just didn't want the pack to know until I knew that he was going to be safe that he wasn't going to die." Lydia sobbed out. Allison turned around, tears filling her own eyes.

"I am so sorry Lydia," The taller girl moved to embrace the redhead, "I am sorry I got mad, I just, I am so lonely in here sometimes and I am going a little crazy and the moon isn't helping and my back is killing me, and I, Lydia do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me? My family tortured you and they almost killed your baby," Allison hugged her tighter.

"I could never hate you Allison, you didn't kidnap us and you didn't torture us, in fact, you saved my children and you protected them when I couldn't. I am grateful to you. Stiles and I don't blame you. Do we?" She reached for Stiles, pulling him into the hug, "Damn straight, team human forever!" They all chuckled, the tension breaking.

Pulling back from the hug, the girls wiped their eyes still chuckling. "Wait a minute," Allison quirked her head as she crawled back into her bed, "Twelve weeks, so you got pregnant like the first time you and Derek went to naked town huh?" Allison teased.

Stiles squinted his eyes, "Uh ew please never put that image in my head again," the girls laughed.

"Yeah well, karma is a bitch."Lydia acquiesced. "But yeah, twelve weeks, I figured we are close enough to the second trimester to tell people and I just felt like he is going to be okay," Lydia smooth her hands over her belly.

"Well congratulations to you and the Alpha, but mostly to little Stiles in there," Stiles baby talks to her stomach, "Who's your favorite uncle? Huh?"

"Little Stiles?" Lydia asks sardonically, flashing a typical Lydia Martin look.

"Well of course, if he is a he, little Stiles," the boy said completely seriously. Lydia responded by hitting him in the head with a pillow. This sparked a pillow fight of epic proportions during which Allison again found herself up out of bed and having fun. After a few hours of hanging out, they watched a movie and took a nap. By then it was time to eat dinner. Once everyone was fed, they all peeled off in couples to await the moonrise.

Taking Lydia's hand, Derek pulled her into their room, closing the door behind them, he began, "Laura talked to you earlier?"

Nodding Lydia braced herself, scared of what was to come, "Yeah, she told me that the council had demanded your presence and that you will have to claim the title of pack master." Meeting his eyes, she continued, "I told her, about, you know." She slid her hand down to her belly, a habit she was forming.

"Yeah?" He smiled, "She didn't mention that. How, ah, how did she take it?"

"She seemed happy." She crossed to him, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her. Looking down before pressing her forehead to his chest, for a moment listening to his heart, she asked, "Derek, how much trouble are we in with this council thing?"

Rubbing his hands down her back, he sighs before answering, "Honestly, I don't know." He backs away from her pacing for a moment, running his hands through his hair. "This could go a lot of ways, but I know that they are going to ask a lot of questions that I am not sure we can answer."  
"We?" She asks, a tinge of hope to her voice.

"Yeah, we. You have to come with me; they will expect to see my mate. In werewolf politics, you are just as important as I am in this pack's hierarchy."

"Wow, okay." Crossing to him, she takes his hand, "We are going to get through this together," she rises on her toes and kisses him. Their conversation is cut off by the sound of the door slamming and voices in the foyer. Grinning wickedly, Lydia pulled back and grabbed Derek by the hand, dragging him out of their room, past Scott hugging his mother by the door and down the front steps before yelling "Tada!" presenting Derek with his black Camaro. "Looking thoroughly confused, Derek smiled, "Lydia, how did you?"  
"I knew that you missed your car and while it is not great for car seats, it is hot. So I got the tags changed and got Ms. McCall to drive it up because I knew that she was coming here to check on Allison for the full moon since Janie is in Washington for the week." She answered as if it was no big thing.

Lifting her off her feet in a hug, he laughed loudly, "You are crazy and wonderful woman!"

"Yeah, that's why you love me," She laughed back. Holding her close, her feet a foot off the ground; he kissed her nose, "Yes I truly do love you." She kissed him deeply in response. After everyone had said their hellos to Melissa and Derek had showed off his car a bit, the night had fallen and the moon was rising, the wolves bid the humans goodbye and took to the woods, running with abandon as they practice battle techniques.

"So, team human, what shall we do with ourselves?" Lydia turned to the others.

Throwing an arm around each girl, Stiles puffed out his chest and answered, "Well I was thinking a wild party, some underage gambling and money laundering and strippers, totally got to have strippers."  
Laughing Alison looked at Lydia, "So, Goonies?"

"Yeah," The redhead nodded. Stiles shrugged, "Well if there are no strippers then I guess Mama Fatelli is a good conciliation prize."

"Ew," Lydia laughed as they all settled in front of the tv with Melisa and started the move, "So, you guys do this every month?" Melisa asked, taking the popcorn.

"Pretty much, we have human time while the others run and get their wolf jollies out," Stiles answers flippantly, reaching for the pop corn again as Allison fidgeted uncomfortable on the couch beside him, "Do you have ants in your pants?" He asked Allison.

"Shut up Stiles," She huffed, "I just can get comfortable, my back is killing me. I think it is from laying around all the time." Everyone moved around, trying to make her more comfortable. About halfway through the movie Jade stumbled into the living room, silently climbing into her mother's lap before muttering, "Mommy I can't sleep," into Lydia's chest, wrapping her arms around the little girl, Lydia snuggled her closer, "It's okay baby, you can sit in here with us for a little while okay, try to fall asleep." Nodding Jade rearranged herself so that her head was in Lydia's lap and her ear was tucked against her belly. Within a few minutes, the child was sleeping while her mother stroked her hair. Allison and Stiles stared a bit, noticing the way Jade's hand stroked the fabric of Lydia's top, as if she were rubbing her belly in her sleep, after a moment, Allison asked, "Is she?"

Looking down, Lydia smiled to herself before nodding, "Yeah, she says that hearing her brother helps her sleep. She has been having some trouble sleeping since I was kidnapped and so she sometimes comes into our room in the middle of the night and convinces Derek to bring her and Isabel into our bed so she can listen to everyone's heartbeat. I think she just needs the security of all of us being together." Melissa took in the conversation, "So, she is a, you know, a wolf too?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, she is."

"Does she shift?" Melissa was intrigued by the little girl who was the only child wolf she had ever encountered, "Yes, but I keep her from shifting on full moons and try to keep her from shifting at all. It is painful for her and it scares her."  
"Do all wolves shift from birth?"  
Shaking her head, Lydia continues, "No, typically it does not start until puberty for born wolves, but Jade is special." She evades a bit.

"How?"

"Well, you know that her birth mom had a traumatic birth, well, she was stabbed, several times in the belly and Jade got hit three times. Her werewolf side kicked in early to save her life by healing her, but it also means that she has had to deal with the wolf abilities her whole life."

"Wow, that is scary. It is lucky she has you to help her control it." Lydia nods, not liking to think about the years before she met Jade and how they dealt with her shifts. Looking to Allison, Melissa's worry over her grandchild is clear. After a few moments of silence, Allison stands to refill the popcorn bowl, only to gasp loudly at the same moment that Jade shoots awake off of her mother's lap, "The baby is coming!" She yells, "What?" Lydia asks, only to be answered by Allison, "Um guys," She looks at the group with wide eyes, before looking back down at the puddle around her feet, "My water just broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please review!


	40. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the pack!

"Uh, whoa," Stiles yelped as everyone else stood in shock. After blinking a few times, Melissa jumped into action, "Allison," she takes the girl by the arms and guides her to a chair, "Are you having contractions? Any pain or pressure?"

Crying and cradling her belly, Allison looked ashamed as she admitted, "I don't know," and suddenly she looked so young, so scared.

"I am calling Scott," Lydia says, only to be cut off, "NO!" Allison shouted, "Not yet, I am fine and this is going to take a while and they need to practice." Lydia nods reluctantly and moves off to put Jade back to bed, Melissa attempts to refocus Allison, who is breathing heavily, "Allison," she kneels in front of the girl, "Are you feeling any pressure or discomfort?"

"Um," Allison's eyes twitched quickly, trying to focus her thoughts and shake herself out of her shock, "I uh, my back, my back has been killing me all day and I have been having these twinges, but I didn't know that they meant anything. Melissa this baby isn't ready to come out, I am only seven months pregnant," She grabbed Melissa's hands desperately, as if she could make it all stop.

"Allison, it sounds like you are having back labor, now your water broke, which means the baby has to come, she will be here within 24 hours. I need to examine you and see how dilated you are so we know what type of timeframe we are working with." Allison's face broke for a minute as she groaned in pain, "Ah, oh God I think I am having a contraction," she ground out as she clinched Melissa's hands. As it ebbs, she pitifully said, "I don't want to have a baby right now."

Seeing that this line of discussion was hopeless, Stiles cut in, leaning over to scoop up Alison, "Well you should have thought about that after the Winter formal, for now, let Ms. McCall do her job and make sure both of you are safe," He lectures as he hefts her to the bedroom she shares with Scott. Once Allison is settled on the bed, and one more contraction later, Melissa has convinced her to let her check to see how dilated Allison is, "Okay Allison, just lie back, take deep even breathes and relax as best you can," She instructs as she examines the girl, a look of shock registers on her face for a moment, "Okay, Allison, you are almost 7 centimeters dilated, that means you are over half way through and this little girl is on her way."

"Can I call Scott now?" Lydia asks again, taking Allison's hand. Allison nods, squeezing Lydia's hand as she is hit with another contraction, _Scott!_

In the forest Scott stumbles, causing the others to halt as well, " _Lydia, what's wrong?"_ He speaks out loud, seeing the fear crossing Derek's face even in his Alpha form.

_Scott, you have got to get back to the house, Allison is in labor, your mom said that the baby is coming soon._

"WHAT!"

_Stop yelling at me and get back here, she needs you!_

Scott turned, running as fast as he could in the direction of the house, letting a howl rip from his throat, alerting all of the wolves that something was happening. Derek and Erica, who had been running with Scott, both ran after him, following him into the house a few minutes later when they were met by Stiles at the door, who promptly handed each of them clothes, "Put some clothes on man, it is time to meet your little girl," Stiles smirked, hugging his mud covered friend for a moment before watching him run up the stairs, pausing outside the door for a moment to strip off his dirty clothes and pull on the soft t-shirt and track pants. Hearing Allison's heartbeat rise in pain and a growl forming in her throat he pushed open the door to find Lydia kneeling by her side, holding her left hand and his mom kneeling between Allison's legs, checking something as Allison now gasped for air in the chair in their bedroom. Scott didn't realize that he had crossed the room until he felt her hand gripping his as she panted through a contraction. Feeling her grip lessen, he kissed her forehead. "Hey baby," he whispered, "I guess she decided she wants out huh?"

Panting for a moment, Allison looks up at him, already exhausted, "Yeah, I think she is in a hurry. I am sorry I interrupted your run," She pushed his hair back, pulling a leaf from it, he chuckled, "Yeah, it's fine, I am sorry I wasn't here from the beginning." Kissing her hair again, he turned to his mom, "How is everything?"

"Everything is normal and moving pretty fast. I think she has been in labor all day, but because she was feeling everything in her back she didn't realize it. She is now 8 centimeters so two more and we start pushing. Allison, how are you feeling?"

"Hot, I am very hot," she pants, as Lydia wipes the sweat from her forehead. Nodding Melissa leaves the room for a few minutes, returning with a cup if crushed ice from the kitchen. "Here," she hands the cup to Scott, "she can suck on the ice, it will help her cool down and keep her hydrated." He nods obediently as he moves a piece of ice to her lips, sliding it across her lips before she sucks it into her mouth, crunching it with rapture.

Nearly a minute later, she is grabbing for his hand, crying out as her face crumbles and she yells as the pain hits, "Oh God, " Scott looks terrified at his mom, "Is it supposed hurt that bad?"

She chuckles, "Yeah, and it is only going to get worse," Scott feels a bit faint at her comment.

An hour passes, now Jackson, Isaac and Boyd have joined Derek, Erica and Stiles taking turns pacing downstairs as Allison's screams make each of them jump every few minutes. After the worst scream yet, Erica mutters, "Oh holy hell this is ridiculous," as she marched up the stairs and knocked on the door before opening it and slipping inside the bedroom just as Allison buried her face in Scott's shoulder, crying with abandon from the floor where she had asked to be moved after she declared the chair the most uncomfortable piece of furniture ever invented, "I can't do this Scott, it hurts too much, I can't do this."

Lydia flittered around, refilling ice, gathering towels and scissors and holding Allison's hand through every contraction, even pulling the girl's hair up into a high bun so it would not stick to her sweaty face. Scott sat on the floor, supporting Allison from where she rested between his knees, her back pressed to his chest, holding her hand and brushing her hair out of her face when it fell out of the bun. Erica march over to them, taking the hand that Lydia had recently vacated and saying, "Allison, I need you to look at me when the next contraction comes okay, I am going to help you," Allison now nearly delirious with pain, nodding absently as another contraction hit and she fought to keep her eyes open, looking to Erica, whose face suddenly broke as sweat beaded on her forehead and Allison's pain lessened. As the contraction ended, both girls panting, Allison looked to Erica, "What was that?"

"I took some of your pain," She answered.

Scott looked shocked, "I have been trying to but I couldn't, how can you?" Shrugging Erica said, "I don't know, but I just needed to help her, maybe it is because I am a girl, maybe I am just better at the connection, all that matters is that it worked."

This sparked Lydia's attention, "You can do that? Take pain?"

Nodding, Erica answered, "Yeah, we all can but I am better at it than the boys," the conversation dropped as Allison desperately gripped Erica's hand again and they both screamed through the next contraction.

The girls continued like that for another hour before Melissa checked Allison again, worry etched in her eyes, "Okay Allison, it is time to push, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to bare down as hard as you can for a ten count okay. Make sure you keep pushing until ten, we need to get this baby out," Allison and Scott idly nodded as they rested their foreheads against each other, both lost in the moment of the birth of their child. Lydia joined Melissa, resting one hand on Allison's left knee, she watched as Allison began to push, screaming like a warrior as the whole house counted to ten, at ten, she collapsed against Scott, crying and gasping and thoroughly tired.

Erica moved to Allison's right knee, still connecting to her to ease her pain, with her next contraction they each brace her legs as Allison writhed and screamed, the baby's head crowning, "I can see her head, Allison," Lydia all but shouted, awe in her voice clear, "I can see her head, she is a brunette!"

"Really," Allison panted slightly delirious, now excite to see her little girl, "Oh God," she groaned as another contraction hit and she pushed once more. The amount of blood pouring out of her onto the white sheets she rested on scared both girls, and though they didn't know it, Melissa as well. She knew that Allison was losing too much blood and that if the baby wasn't delivered soon that they were going to be in trouble. Just when Allison was about to give up, Melissa noticed Lydia focusing, and suddenly, Allison felt an energy boost, her screaming now stronger, the baby's head cleared Allison's body, "Oh God, Allison her head is out!"

"Just give me one more push Allison, let's get her shoulder's out," Melissa encouraged. Allison only had 30 seconds down time between her contractions now, "I can't do this anymore, Scott, I'm sorry, but I can't," she cried brokenly, so depleted of energy, "Yes you can Allison, you are the strongest women I have ever met, you can do this, do it for Sophia," he whispered against her lips before kissing her as her face crumbled in pain and she screamed into the kiss and pushed with all of her might, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Allison's scream died down as it was replaced with the shrill cry of a newborn as Melissa's hands guided the baby into the world, wrapping her in a towel and laying her on Allison's belly, Allison's eyes flood with tears as she sees her daughter for the first time. A wriggling, screaming, blood covered bundle-- she was the most beautiful thing Allison had ever seen. Panting, she continued to sob, no longer feeling the pain and exhaustion in her body as she runs her hands over her daughter, the baby quieting a bit as Scott's hands join Allison and she locks eyes with him and realizes that in that moment they are completely one, in mind, body and soul and that the perfect union of them is laying on Allison's belly, gasping their fingers. "Scott," Melissa's voice breaks their revelry, "Do you want to cut the cord?" His eyes widen as he leans forward, claws extended, and snips the umbilical cord where is mother points, freeing his daughter as his mother delivers the placenta. Allison's entire body is shaking when she asks Scott to take the baby, "What?" He quirks his head confused.

"Scott, take her, something is wrong," she pants as she looks at Melissa with wide eyes, her skin unusually pale. Scott gently lifts his daughter off her Allison as his mother works furiously between her legs, stitching closed a tear that was causing quite a bit of bleeding. After a few minutes, Melissa, looks up, "Okay, Allison you are stitched up and the bleeding from the tear has stopped, Scott, if you will hand the baby to Lydia, let's move her to the bed." Looking mournful at the prospect of handing over his child, he nods, sliding the baby into his sister's arms and lifting Allison like she is the most delicate thing in the world.

While Erica helps him get her comfortable, Lydia helps Melissa clean up the baby in a basin of warm water and weight and measure her with a scale they brought up from the kitchen, "So, she is 19 inches long, 8 pounds and 12 ounces, she is pretty big to be early and she is perfect in every way," the proud grandmother announces before handing the baby back to Allison, curious, she asks, "Does she have a name yet?"

Scott climbs into the bed, wrapping an arm around Allison when his mother hands the baby back to her, smiling to each other he nods, "Yeah, Sophia, Sophia Louve McCall." Scott's mom teared up, "Really, you are naming her after me?" Smiling he said, "Of course, we wanted to name her after the wisest, most wonderful person we know and that was you." Melissa cried as she kissed her son's head and then Allison's, sliding her finger over the baby's profile, she smiled, "She looks like a perfect mix of the two of you," both parents smiled as they appraised their child, she had eyes the shape of Allison's, but it would be a while before they knew what color they would be, her nose was all her mother as well, but her mouth and coloring were all Scott. She had a mop of thick black hair and eyelashes that where already long and dark. She was truly beautiful. Hearing a sniffle, Allison looked up and saw Lydia and Erica, holding hands and crying, "Auntie Lydia and Auntie Erica, get over here and see your God daughter."

"God daughter?" Erica questioned, Lydia raising her eyebrow, "Yeah, "Allison nodded, "If it weren't for the two of you, I don't know that she would be here. You took on my pain and shared in the pain of delivering her Erica and if that does not qualify you as Godmother I don't know what does and Lydia, I know you gave me an energy boost that helped me keep pushing, so thank you, you are Godmother as well."

The girls all cried a bit and fawned over the infant until she let out a hungry squawk and they decided to go tell the rest of the pack and disposed of the bloody sheets that the baby had been delivered on. As they descended the stairs, dawn was just braking and the pack was coming down from the adrenaline high of the full moon, Boyd took the blood covered sheets from Erica and went outside to dispose of them while the rest of the pack surrounded the girls, "SO," Stiles asked, impatient.

"Everyone is fine, baby Sophia Louve McCall is 8 pounds 12 ounces and beautiful and right now, hungry, but I am sure Scott and Allison will show her off as soon as they get some sleep. She had a hard time getting here, but she is beautiful." Lydia said proudly. Upstairs, Scott watched in awe as his daughter rooted around for a moment before latching on to Allison's nipple, sucking happily as Allison ran her free hand all over the baby, "I cannot believe she is here," she whispered. "Me either," he said, staring at them, "Allison, thank you," he said as he snapped a picture on his phone, quirking her eyebrow, "For what?"

"For her. For having her, for carrying her, for staying with me, thank you. You are truly the strongest, most powerful _being_ I have ever met. I, there are not even words for how much I love you," He kissed her, running a finger over his daughters hair, "She is so perfect!" he was childlike in his excitement, "Yeah," Allison agreed, "We did good huh?"

"No, she is all you, you did all of the hard work and she is perfect." They kissed again as the baby fell asleep, tired after her hard day, releasing Allison's nipple, the new mother shifted the baby to Scott's waiting arms and followed her daughter to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	41. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is on the wind.

Scott McCall was in love. He was absolutely, head over heels, crazy- no- words- for – it in love with his little girl. His little she-wolf. Over the past three days he had not left her side, holding her, bathing her and smelling her. He loved the way she smelled, like a perfect union of rainwater, fresh cut grass and Cyprus—it was the most beautiful scent he had ever smelt. As he lay beside Allison in bed, cuddling his daughter to his chest while Allison slept, he could not stop himself from just breathing in.

He took in his sleeping baby, her dark eyelashes rested on her chubby little cheeks, hiding eyes that had turned the morning after she was born; they were now the same light brown as her father's eyes. Melissa told Allison and Scott that Scott's eyes had changed almost right away as well. Sophia's plump little mouth twitched in her sleep and Scott couldn't suppress a giggle as she snorted at something in her baby dream.

Scott heard Derek calling for him, not loud enough to disturb the humans, telling him to meet him in the library. Standing, Scott took the baby with him, walking extra carefully down the stairs and to the room where the Alpha was waiting on him. Turning from where he was staring out the window, even Derek smiled at the sight of his Beta holding the tiny little girl.

"It is amazing isn't it?" Derek asked in a low voice, full of content, "The love that they bring with them? Little girls make you see the world in a whole new light." Derek smiled softly, looking nostalgic a look that Scott had never seen on the Alpha's face. Smirking, Scott chuckled, "Yeah, Lydia is making you soft," they both chuckled as Derek nodded, "But this is a whole new type of love. I don't want to put her down."

"When Jade was born," Derek smirked, "I held her for four days once the nurses let me, Laura had to threaten me to get me to put her in the car seat so we could take her home. I didn't even want to shower because I was afraid that if I put her down she would disappear. That little girl is the only reason that I survived the last five years—kids do that to you, they make you know that you need to live, even when you don't want to, because _they_ need you to live."

Scott nodded, understanding and knowing that he didn't need to respond. The two fathers stood there for a few moments before Scott looked up from his little girl, "So, what did you need me for?" Looking down, Derek took a deep breath, "The council has requested my presence at their meeting this month, Lydia and I are going to have to go, but I don't want to bring the entire pack."

Scott nodded, "So request means demand?" Derek nodded, Scott crossed over to a chair, sitting and shifting the baby, "Why do you not want the pack there?"

"Because, Allison and Sophia are not ready to travel and I don't want them to know about Jade and Isabel if at all possible."

"Why not?"

"I never got the chance to teach you all this, so I am going to go over all of that with the rest of the pack, they will be here in a minute, but I want to ask you to be my second, you are the second strongest wolf and I want you to be in charge while I am gone." Taking a moment to process the request, Scott nodded, "Okay, if that is what you want I would be honored."

Before Derek could respond, they heard the others returning from training in the woods, Derek moved to get Lydia and by the time he returned all of the Betas and Allison were gathered in the library, the other wolves were either training or had gone into town for supplies. As Derek and Lydia entered the room, everyone settled, the importance of the meeting filling the air,

"What's going on?" Isaac asked, the tension making the wolf nervous.

"The council has requested my presence at their next meeting," Derek began, only to be interrupted by Jackson, "Who are the council?"

"The council are the ruling faction of the werewolf world. There are representatives from every major pack, called the Alpha pack master, on the council, they make all of the decision in protocol, territory issues and judicial matters for all wolves," Laura answered.

"What is an Alpha pack master?" Boyd questioned.

"They are the leader of the entire pack. Derek is the Alpha of our branch of the Hale pack, but there are several other branches of the Hale pack because it is one of the oldest and most respected packs. Nathan is also a Hale Alpha as is James, but there are others. The Alpha pack master would be above all of them in rank." Laura continued. Everyone nodded, processing the information of not being as alone as they thought.

"Wait, then who is our Alpha pack master?" Erica asked.

"We don't have one," Derek started, "the last one passed away several years ago and when he died the heir was not yet old enough to take over." His answer obviously evading.

"Wait," Jackson quirked an eyebrow, "Who is the heir?"

Looking down and beginning to lose his patience with the interruptions, Derek answered curtly, "I am."

"Oh, so, that means that the last Pack master was," Stiles verbally stumbled his way to the point of the conversation. Derek ground out a quiet "Yeah."

"Um, I am not trying to be insensitive, but that was like five years ago so why haven't you taken over?" Stiles asked, curious.

"Well, that is where things get a bit more complicated. The title is inherited, but the chain of inheritance can be challenged if the heir is seen as weak or unable to fulfill the role of Alpha or Alpha pack master."

"So are you the heir, but you don't meet the requirements?" Boyd inquired. Derek nodded, "Did you have to wait until you were an actual Alpha, I mean was Peter supposed to be Alpha or your sister?"

Taking a deep breath and taking Lydia's hand, Derek looked at the wolf, "Peter never would have become pack master, he was the second or lead Beta though. Caroline was supposed to take over the Tucker pack, because that line is matrilineal, be Caroline never wanted it and it was always assumed that Laura would take it. The Hale line is patralineal, so that is why I am the heir even though I am the youngest. But yeah, until now I didn't fit the requirements; there are certain requirements the heir must meet; being of age, which is 21, having maintained a pack, having the vote of the pack Alpha's and having a mate and viable heir."

"Oh," Boyd raised his eyebrows, "And you couldn't claim the title because you were too young when your dad died and then when you turned 21 and were an ALpha you didn't have a mate."

"Or an heir," Stiles added, suddenly understanding all of this more clearly. Jackson wrinkled his nose, "Um, weren't you like 15 when Jade was born?"

"But you couldn't claim her," Stiles continued and Derek was grateful that he didn't have to explain this part, "Because if she is the heir, then you have to tell everyone where, or I guess who, she came from and they can never know." Derek looked to Lydia, squeezing her hand, before looking to Stiles, "No, they can never know."

Allison piped up, looking to her own daughter, where she rested in Scott's arms, "Derek what would they do, if they knew the truth?" Her voice sounded hollow as she ran her finger down the baby's arm.

Taking a breath he responded to the girl's question, "Best case, she would never be accepted as the heir, most likely, they would make her an Omega and I can never let that happen. Not to Jade and not to Sophia. As far as anyone can ever know, Jade's mother was a girl I met in school and she died in childbirth. You are a runaway from a fundamentalist family who hated you for getting pregnant—no one will ever know any different." Allison nodded, Scott wrapping his free arm around her, kissing her hair. At this, Isaac piped up, "And it will be obvious that Isabel isn't your child, at least she isn't biologically, so,"

"So, you're pregnant," Erica states looking at Lydia, who had been unusually quiet, Erica's face contorting as if she just solved a riddle, "That explains so much."

"Wait, what?" Boyd tilts his head in confusion. Lydia nods, "Yeah, I am. So now, with a legitimate heir, Derek fits all of the criteria, but we still don't know why the council wants to see him."

"The Alpha pack?" Isaac asked at the same time that Jackson offered, "The Kanima" and Allison whispered, "The hunters?"

"Maybe all of the above, maybe none. I will not know until we get there." He responded, clearly uncomfortable with his lack of knowledge.

"Great, when do we leave?" Jackson asks, standing, his need for action clear.

"We, as in the pack, don't, Lydia and I are leaving next Monday to drive up to Washington where we will attend the meeting."

"Why do we have to stay here?" Jackson retorted in an almost whine, while Erica added, "Why does she get to go?"

Isaac, still a few steps behind, "wait, so like really pregnant?" Erica and Lydia both rolled their eyes.

"She goes because she is my wife and mate and they will expect her to be there, you all stay here because I don't want them asking too many questions too soon and I don't trust anyone else to guard my kids. And yes Isaac, like really pregnant."

"So, we're getting a little brother?" The boy tilted his cute blond head in a way that reminded Lydia of a puppy, she smiled, "Yes, I guess you are getting a little brother Isaac in about six mouths."

"If I need you for any reason, I will call you, if I take the title of Alpha pack master it will not be until February, so you are not missing anything. While I am gone, Scott is in charge." Derek's order left no room for questions. Moments later the group broke apart, Erica and Boyd both hugging Lydia and congratulating her. The day progressed as normal, but there was a new tension in the air of the pack. This was compounded that night, when Lydia's screams interrupted Derek's review of the perimeter hunt that day.

_Lydia opened her eyes, groggy, like she had been drugged. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the—was this a car?—yes the car, limo actually. Her body felt heavier, fuller than it should and she found it difficult to try to shift. Suddenly she felt a sharp twinge under her rib cage that caused her eyes to fly open and her body to coil up. As her hand came into contact with her body where she had felt the twinge, she realized that her entire abdomen was distended. Her hand shaking, she smooth the thin fabric of the light pink dress she wore over her very round stomach, "What?" she muttered, confused as to how she could be this pregnant. It was then that her other senses began kicking in: the smell of gasoline and dirt and sweat filled the air, the air seemed dry, yet heavy with an overwhelming heat and her entire body ached as if she had been beaten. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stop her hands from shaking as she felt the baby inside of her shift again restlessly. But this couldn't be her baby, he was the size of a lemon and she was still wearing her own clothes, not maternity ones yet. Looking at the dress she scoffed—she definitely would not ever wear this shade of pink and long, gauzy dresses did nothing for girls her height. Looking up trying to gage where she was—because Northern California was currently still way too chilly for this outfit that wasn't hers—it was then that Lydia caught sight of her reflection in the window of the limo and she realized that the blue eyes of Kate Argent were staring back at her. Eyes widening, she screamed._

Derek was discussing the day's patrols with James and Kay as well as his summons when Lydia's scream tore though him. Running down the hall and nearly tearing the door from its hinges, he spotted her writhing in the middle of the bed, her feet kicking and gripping at the smooth fabric of the sheets as if they were trying to find traction to run, her body twisting in fear and her hands gripping her middle both in protection and fear. She let out another wail and he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "Lydia, Lydia baby wake up. Can you hear me? Lydia?"

Just as he is about the scream for Scott her wide green eyes fly open and she gasps for breath for a few seconds, hanging limp in his arms before bolting to the bathroom and vomiting. Following her into the bathroom, Derek scoops up her hair in one hand while he rubs her back with the other hand. As she is sick, he finds himself, almost unconsciously, listening to his son's heartbeat—which is steady and quick and perfect—in order to assure himself that the baby is okay. As she finishes, Lydia flushes the toilet and leans her head back onto Derek's shoulder, still trying to catch her breath. After a moment she pants out, "Sorry I puked at you," he chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"Not like it's the first time," She scoffs at his words, hitting his shoulder, "Whose fault is that? Huh?" She stands, kissing his head before crossing to brush her teeth. Standing, Derek turns to face her, observing her as she completes the menial task. She is projecting coolness, a complete—"Nothing to see here, everything is fine," facade, but Derek can see the cracks in the front: the tension in her shoulders, the flush of her cheeks and paleness of her skin, the slight tremble of her hands as she brushes her teeth with one and the other rest tightly over her low belly. She is scared and even more, she is confused, a state that Lydia does not do well. As she rinses her mouth, wiping it on the hand towel beside the sink before turning to face him, popping her hand to her hip she fixes him with a look, "Stop it." She states before turning and walking back into their room.

"Stop what?" He follows her.

"Stop reading me with that "I know all" stare. I've got enough people in my head," she mumbles as she sits on the side of the bed, letting her head sink down into her hands which were propped on her knees.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He crosses to her, running his warm hand down her back, "What was the dream about." Her response shocks him because she turns her face towards him for a moment and lets out a sob. Derek slides his hand over to the curve of her waist, tugging it slightly, she climbs into his lap, straddling his waist as she lays her head on his shoulder and cries for a few minutes.

As her tears come to an end, She leans back a bit, her bottom resting in his knees and she takes his face in her hands and kisses him gently before pulling back to look him in the eye. Derek is struck by the look of remorse in her eyes, like the kiss is an apology for something. Sliding her hands down his chest she asks, "Derek, what was Kate wearing the day that she was kidnapped by Gerard? I know that it sounds crazy, but I need to know? Do you remember?"

He nods, "I remember every detail of that day, but I don't know why you," she cut him off, "Just, tell me."

"Um, she was wearing this cotton dress. It was really hot that summer and she said that everything else made her sweat. It was pink and I remember thinking that it suited her. She never wore pink after that." Lydia nodded, looking even more upset.

"Derek, I think that my dream was her memory. I was in a car, it smelled like gas and dirt and it was hot and dark. I was wearing a long pink dress and I was injured and," She sighed, looking down and sliding her hands over her belly, "And I could feel Jade, she was moving around inside me, but my reflection, I was Kate. I was so scared and confused. Derek, why would I dream her memories?" She seemed exasperated.

Sliding his hands around her hips and pulling her closer, "I don't know. You said that she was trying to warn you the last time you dreamed about her right," She nods,

"Yeah, but she was there talking to me this time I was in her head. I, Derek, for a minute I thought it was real, that it was me and I was so scared for him," She slides her hands over her belly again, "But then I realized that it was Jade and she really did go through it and I, Derek she could have died, our little girl could have died." She cried again, trying to fight the tears, he pulled her close, hugging her, "Shh, shh, Lydia I know, I was there and I know what happened, but she is fine. She is perfect and safe and she is all ours." She nodded, pulling herself together, "I know, it was just so real and so scary that it kind of overwhelmed me. I'm sorry, you must think I am completely crazy." She laughed at herself.

Chuckling he ran his hands down her back before circling one of them around to rest on her belly as well, "No, I think that your husband's dead ex just shared a nightmare with you, you are handling it pretty well. Not to mention the fact that you are pregnant." She smiled, "Yeah, he is getting big in there; I read online that he is the size of a lemon but I think I am getting bigger." Pulling her top up, she leaned back a bit, Derek splayed his fingers over her taunt skin, her belly was definitely harder and there was a distinct roundness forming below her navel but anyone who didn't know would not guess that she was pregnant.

"Maybe," he agreed non committal before grinning, "I can't wait until you get really big and everyone who sees you will know that you are pregnant."

"Really," she glares at him, "that is another weird wolf territorial thing isn't it."

"Maybe," he repeats, still in a non- committal tone leading Lydia to roll her eyes before standing and pulling him up, "Where are we going?" He asks confused.

"You are going to start dinner because if you want me fat, you are going to have to feed me and convince your son that I should be able to keep down my food. So let's go," She shoves him through the door laughing while he shakes his head at her. That night over dinner, they share the news of Lydia's pregnancy with the rest of the packs, most of which already knew, but were happy to officially be told. As they fall asleep, Allison and Scott cuddling Sophia between them, Stiles and Erica snuggled into each other and Derek watching Lydia sleep with worried eyes, they all pondered the meaning of this council meeting and if it, like most things in the last year, would change their world forever.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this my Dr. Phil chapter, I am sorry if it is boring but I really wanted to look a little closer at the characters and at the bonds between each member of the pack. There is a whole lot of craziness coming and I just wanted a quiet moment.

Over the next two days, Lydia felt like she had gained an extra shadow. Everywhere she went, Isaac seemed to be lurking nearby. She knew that the young Beta had a horrible childhood; she had seen him often working in the yard at his father's house when she went to visit Jackson, he never quite made eye contact, but there was always a heavy sadness about him. Lydia was ashamed to admit that she had ignored him, not just in school, but even after they left.

At first, she was close with Stiles, Scott and Allison because she was already friends with them before they ran, and she had been very busy with Isabel and Jade, but as the months past, she and Erica became much closer because they both shared a love of learning and the blonde had a great sense of humor. Boyd was intellectual and quiet, but Lydia had found that he was loyal and kind and that he loved science as much as she did so they could always find something to talk about. But Isaac, Isaac was the one Beta that she had not built a relationship with, not that she had really tried, even though Derek seemed to take extra time with the boy and often tried to make supportive comments to him. This topic was weighing heavily on her as she sat in the window seat in the library, watching Derek and Boyd try out some insane type of defensive move—sometimes she felt like Derek was just running some extreme lacrosse training camp instead of training teenage werewolves.

She chuckled to herself as she watched Isabel, sitting—yes sitting on her own—on her learning mat playing with a lighted toy. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a movement and the shuffling of feet, "Isaac?" She looked to the boy half hidden by the door casing, "Isaac, you can come in and sit with us." After a moment, he relented and entered the room shyly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he began, still not really making eye contact.

"You're not," She stopped him, "Isaac, come sit down, I need to talk to you."

A look of panic flashed across his face as he sat in the chair she pointed to, the one just beside the window seat. "What's wrong, did I," He started.

Cutting him off she smiled, "Isaac, I owe you an apology."

He did not hide his shock at her words, "Huh?" His eyes met hers for the first time.

"I do, I haven't really taken the time to get to know you and for that I am very sorry. You are a wonderful, sweet, loyal member of this pack and I am sorry if I have made you feel ignored." Isaac is shocked at her confession and he really doesn't know how to respond so he answers with a shy, "It's okay, it doesn't matter," looking down again at his shoes.

"No it's not, but thank you for saying that. So, tell me about yourself," She sits up further, leaning towards him so she can see him better and still keep an eye on Isabel.

"Lydia you already know me, I am Isaac, son of the abusive asshole coach who let a 15 year old girl get raped in his house and then helped cover up her murder. He beat me and treated me like I didn't matter because I didn't."

"Isaac," she chided, only to have his words continue, stronger than she has ever heard him speak, "I didn't, I didn't matter to anyone until that night in the graveyard when Derek protected me from the Omega. He is the only person who has tried to help me since my mom died and then he offered me the bite and I thought— _now I will have a family_. I lost that when I lost my mom, but Derek has taken care of me, he has protected me and trained me to protect myself. He turned Erica and Boyd and they became my siblings in a way that Cam never really was after that night that Sarah died." His tone shifted a bit, it became less manic as he continued, confiding in the Alpha female.

"You know I never knew why he changed; he went from my confident, intuitive brother to this cocky bully. I thought maybe him joining the military was his way of making up for it, but part of me hated that he join the military because it meant that he left me. He went off to protect strangers, but he knew what my dad was doing to me and he never stopped him." Lydia took Isaac's hand, lacing their fingers on his knee.

She tried to keep the shake out of her voice as she tilted his face to her with her other hand, "Isaac, your Dad was an ass. I know that and you know that, but I also understand that he was still your dad. My mom used to hit me too. She would get mad about something at work or a fight with Dad or a bad date and she would drink and when she would drink she would take it out on me. At first it was words—she would tell me how dumb I was and how ugly and how I was only ever going to be someone's whore. Then, she would tell me how it was my fault my dad left, because he never wanted children and that everyone was going to leave me and that I would die alone because I was worthless. Usually that was when she would start hitting me with whatever she could get her hands on—curling iron, shoes, phone cords." She was lost in her memories for a moment, so lost that she was shocked when Isaac pulled her into a fierce hug. Hugging him back, she felt his tears hitting her shoulder as her own began to bubble.

"I'm sorry Lydia," He whispered into her hair.

"Don't be, you didn't do it and you had it a lot worse. But the thing is, and Isaac I have never told anyone about this," He cuts her off, "Really? Not even Derek?"

"No, Jackson knows some of it because he pieced it together from overheard arguments and bruises, but we never talked about it after he gave me his house key in case I needed a place to crash. I know he told Derek what he knew but I have never told him anything and he hasn't brought it up. As stupid as it may sound, I don't want him to know, I don't want him to think less of me." Her tears blur her vision.

"He won't," Isaac says as if it should be obvious, "He has never judged me." Lydia nodded.

"Yeah, but you know what is sick, is that even when she was treating me like shit, even when I was covering bruises before school every day, I still wanted her approval. I wanted to be good enough and that is why I was such a bitch to everyone around me. I never let anyone get close, but I maintained the perfect façade because I wanted to impress her with my ability to appear perfect. How can he not judge that? How would he not see that every time he looked at me; a girl who tore down others to hide her own scars? I can't take pity or judgment, that is why I never talk about it, I just," Her words hang for a moment and he nods, understanding completely. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she continues, "I don't like thinking about it. But Isaac that is the beautiful part about all of this, the scars are gone. When you became a wolf, your body was reborn in a way and all of the old wounds were washed away. I told Jackson that Lydia Martin died in that field when Peter attacked me, and she did in a way, and I have fought like hell to piece together the person I am now—the person who loves others and who is loved and who has a family and babies and who doesn't have a scar behind her ear from where her mother threw scissors at her head when she was in a blackout rage."

She tries to make her tone light, but it comes off as sincere, Isaac nods, taking both of her hands in his, "Thank you Lydia, I think I needed to hear that. I think that I have been trying to find my footing in this pack, but I just couldn't move past the pain of my past and of losing my dad and not knowing how to feel about it. I mean he was my father I _should_ mourn him, but he is also the man who beat within an inch of my life and locked me in a freezer several times. I lived in terror with him, how can I miss him? But I do sometimes."

Looking down again, he quietly adds, "I wish my dad was like Derek, he is the only real mentor I have ever had and I know it sounds weird but I wish he was my father. He saved me from the monster that raised me."

Lydia nodded, hugging the thin boy to her, rubbing her hand over his curls as she pulled back, "In a way, he saved us all, that is why he is the Alpha. In a way, an Alpha is father to everyone in his pack, he is the head of the family and we are all a rag tag pack of orphans who have created this amazing family together. We love each other and that is what bonds us." Isaac smiled softly, a rare sight, "You remind me of my mom, she always saw the bright side of things, she found the beauty in the chaos. You are a great mom Lydia. Jade and Isabel and your baby are very lucky."

Lydia smiled, looking to Isabel as she slid her hand down to her belly, "I hope so, my biggest fear is being my own mother, I just, I hope am never like that." Her fear makes her voice sound thin.

Now it was Isaac's turn to tilt Lydia's head to face him, "You will never be like your mother. Lydia I have seen evil and violence and pain and people who like causing pain and you, you don't have that in you. You take care of everyone and love your girls and you try to make this whole pack thing work." Fixing her with an impressed look, he added, "Hell you even tried to make peace with Sarah and she is _bitch_." He emphasized the word.

At that Lydia laughed, and the laugh was a cleansing, cathartic motion that both broke the tension in the room and allowed her to surface from the dark eddies of memories and fear that had been filling her mind, Isaac quirked his head, confused before suddenly feeling the shift in the atmosphere and joining her in her laughter. The two leaned against one another for support as they both laughed hysterically, Isabel watching them as if they had both lost their minds. This was the scene that Derek entered a few moments later; his wife and his most reserved Beta cackling like lunatics as his youngest daughter watched them with a confused look that was perfectly mirrored in her father's face, "What are you doing?" He began, his voice sending both of them into a new peel of laughter. Shaking his head, Derek crossed, picking up the baby and settling her against his ribs, "Your mama is crazy," He spoke seriously to the infant, "so is your Uncle Isaac."

Isabel quirked her head, pointing to the redhead and clearly stated, "Mama."

This stopped Lydia and Isaac's laughter, "Did you hear that? I told you my baby was a genius! She said mama!" Lydia jumped up and took the child's offered hand, "Hey baby girl, say it again."

"Mama! Mama!" Isabel reached further forward, grinning a wide toothless grin, "Mama! Mama! Mama!" Lydia laughed and cried as she took the baby from Derek kissing her all over her face. It was a few moments later that she noticed that Isaac had taken out his cell phone and was recording the whole thing, she smiled at him, reaching a hand out, squeezing it before saying, "Did you hear that Isaac, my little girl can talk!" He laughed, smiling, "Yeah, she is obviously as smart as he mom!"

Derek was still completely confused by the interaction between his wife and Isaac, but he decided to ignore it for the moment when Jade entered the room, fresh from her nap. Before she could announce her presence, her baby sister pointed again, "'Ade!" She called her big sister, saying her name as well as she could. Jade froze for a moment before breaking into a run to join her parents, "Did you hear that Daddy, she said my name!" She smiles as her dad lifts her so she had grab her sister's hand, "Isabelly, I love you, you are the best little sister ever!" She smiled as she hugged the baby in Lydia's arms, this set Lydia off again on a crying jag, all of which was captured on Isaac's phone.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Jade asked, putting her little hand on Lydia's left cheek; Isabel mirrored her sister, placing her chubby little hand on her mother's right cheek and saying, "Mama?"

Chuckling at the girls, she smiled, "They are happy tears okay, happy, I am just so happy that your sister started talking and that you are my babies," She felt all sappy. Jade smiled and leaned in to kiss her mom's cheek before pulling back, Isabel snuggled her head into Lydia's shoulder, "I love you mommy," She started before tilting her head, "but you sure do cry a lot every since my baby brother got in your belly." Lydia laughed as she wiped her face, "Yeah well he makes me a little crazy, but that is okay right." Jade just smiles at her before announcing to the room that she is hungry and they should go have dinner.

As they enter the dining room everyone else was filtering in as well. As they sat down to a wonderful meal prepared by Kay and Charlie everyone filling their plates and laughing about the day's events. Lydia bragged to everyone about Isabel's new ability and the baby demonstrated it a few times, Lydia beaming each time her little girl said "Mama". Allison laughed with her and even teared up a bit as she looked down at her daughter, resting in her arms after being breastfed, and imagined her speaking soon.

After a few minutes, Stiles chuckled before teasing Lydia, "Jeeze Lyd how much are you going to eat? I think that you may have actually surpassed Scott." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes, "What can I say, this boy is hungry and if he is going to let me eat, I am going to."

Everyone chuckled until Sarah piped up, "Boy? You are having a boy?" She looked slightly shocked and worried.

"Um, well yeah, we think the baby is boy, why?" Lydia is confused at the blonde's sudden shift in tone.

Ignoring Lydia, Sarah looked to Derek, "Does that mean you are going to do it? That you are going to claim Pack Master? Is that why you are meeting with the council?"

Taking a breath, Derek puts down his fork and pushes away from the table a bit, "I am meeting with the council because they have asked me to join them for the meeting, you know as well as I do that _if_ I decide to take the title of Pack master the ceremony takes place during the hunger moon which is months away," taking Lydia's hand, he continues, "And furthermore, the decision to claim the title or not is one that I will make with my mate if the council approves it. It is my birthright and if the need is presented, I will not back down from the challenge. For now, I would suggest that you stop eavesdropping on meetings between Alphas that do not concern you and are not directed at you." Derek's voice is cold and controlled as he addresses her.

"Your human bitch knows about it, then I can know about it." She replies with a flip of her hair.

Derek's eyes flash red as a growl rumbles in his chest at her comment, at that, Erica moves to take Isabel from Lydia and Stiles takes Jade's hand leading the kids out of the room. "I have allowed you to continue living here because my wife asked me too and because she said that you had move passed this bigotry issue that you seem to be holding on to. So now we lay it on the table, as a pack, what is your issue?"

Sarah is shocked at being called directly on her shit in front of everyone; no one at the table seems to want to make eye contact with her accept for Derek whose red eyes where boring a whole into her, "I just, I,"

"Sarah you brought it up, now fucking stand behind your words, what is your issue?"

"I have an issue with the fact that you hold the humans in more esteem than other wolves. You let them in on your secrets and you let them be involved in pack discussions and you _all_ seem to fuck them and now you think that the next heir to the mighty Hale pack is coming from a fucking human who can't even turn! The council will never approve that! You should have known better! You could have had better!"

"Is that it?" Derek asks in a low voice.

Sarah held her head still, her face stone as if she had the high ground.

"Sarah, you seem to be unclear about some things. Yes, I share secrets and pack decisions with the humans here because they _are part of my pack_. You are _not_ part of my pack therefore you did not need to be informed that I was going to see the council at their request because it will not affect you. I don't know what you have learned in Nathan's pack, but being a pack member is about family. It is about respect for the contributions that each member makes to the pack. They have made this clear to you before and this is the last time I will say it: each member of my pack is a member of my family, I love them and I would die to protect them. The beautiful part of this is that if I did die, I know that my mate and my children would safe because any member of this pack would die to protect them as well. They have each fought and bled for me and for the betterment of this pack. We are connected and you need to get over your jealousy of that." He makes eye contact with the remaining members of his pack, including Allison and Lydia.

"And as for my son, he is none of your concern nor is his mother. I am with Lydia, both as a husband and as a mate, because I love her and she loves me and she is a wonderful mother and person. She takes care of each member of my pack, makes sure they are safe and happy; she put her life on the line in order to protect me and the other members of this pack, including my children, because it was what was best for them. She gave up everything she had ever known and was willing to give up her life in order to make sure we were safe. That is an alpha female. And, Sarah, that is why you will _never_ be an alpha female, because you are selfish and bitter. I fucked you when I was seventeen years old and grieving my family. Yeah, it happened a couple of times when I was drunk and sad and needed an outlet for my frustration but it meant nothing. I promised you nothing. And Sarah, I am sorry if you read more into it than that, if you got your hopes up and built up this idea of what we were going to be in the future, but I never gave you any reason to hope for that stuff. I have moved on, I am a father of three and I love my mate and my children, it is time that you move on as well and figure out what you want in life, because I can promise you that you will not be the Alpha female of the Hale pack and you will not be the mother of my child. Don't think I have forgotten the tricks you tried to pull back then, but I was not making the mistake of accidently making a baby again." Everyone at the table now turned a curious eye to the skinny blonde, who had tears rolling silently down her face.

She took a sharp breath, "So you _meant_ to knock up the prom queen?" She snapped pointing at Lydia who was taking deep breaths trying to retain her cool.

Derek stood, sucking his teeth in anger, "The how's and why's of my children's conceptions are none of your business, all you need to know is that all of them were conceived in love and will be loved by each member of this pack until the day each of us is gone." With that he turned and moved for the door, his movements steady and controlled, he turned, facing the wilting blonde one more time, "You know, I didn't even know your name the first time, that is how important you were to me then. I know that you didn't deserve the way I treated you, and I can understand you wanting more, but now, you are an adult and you have the opportunity to be a real part of this pack, of these amazing people, but you are going to have to get the fuck over yourself and your childhood fantasy and start treating each member of this pack with respect or you will be on the next train to Washington." With that he exited to room, leaving an awkward vibe in his wake as everyone looked at the now silently crying girl. Lydia stood and made her way over to Sarah, sitting down, she placed her hand on the girl's shaking back. Sarah jerked as if Lydia's touch burned her, "Don't, don't sit there, with his son's heart beating under your own and pity me."

Not moving her hand, Lydia looked around, "Guys can you give us a moment?" Everyone moved to exit, Scott and Isaac staying just outside the door in case Lydia needed them but out of sight.

"I don't pity you," she said vaguely, "You have been nothing but a bitch to me, even after I tried to make peace with you because you want my life. But you really don't, I promise. I love Derek and I love my children but I have made sacrifices that no one should have to make in order to get to this happy place. Derek saved me from being tortured by the hunters, but he also saved me from his uncle and from myself. I know that you had dreams of a life that you wanted based on the idea of a boy you never really knew. He was your first right?"

Sarah looked at her for the first time, shock registering on her face as she nodded mutely, "How did you know that?"

"I am good at observing people and the attachment that you formed to was totally something that everyone does with their first time. Look I know that he hurt you, he knows that he hurt you and he apologized, which probably doesn't mean too much right know but he means it. Derek was too fucked up back them to love anyone but his daughter, and you knew that didn't you?" Sarah looks into Lydia's wide green eyes again and she starts to sob.

"He, he was just so broken and beautiful and he was the heir to pack, he was born into power and he was paying attention to me. My mother was a second born who became a breeding slut to a Beta. I am one of several children he sired and I was always treated like crap in my pack. We eventually joined the Hale pack after we moved to Washington before Nathan took over. He was already mated by the time I was sixteen and so my mom sent me off to Kay's for the summer to train with the Tucker girls. I just wanted to get away from her and her drug fuelled sluthood and she didn't want me in the way. I met Laura first and she was so stuck up: first born into two of the most important families, she was good at everything and she was such a bitch to everyone. Then I met Derek and he was just so perfect and he paid attention to me and I felt special and he sought me out at a party and I just, he was the escape from all of the bullshit with my mom but then he left me too, he started ignoring me and I heard through the grapevine that the baby everyone thought was Laura's was really his and the mother was dead and I decided that he would stay with me if I had his child, a son and heir. I told him I was on birth control and that he didn't need a condom. I thought he would go for it but he just got pissed and marched out, he never even looked back at me, like I was nothing. I didn't see him again until the day he carried you in that door."

"The day he walked in with his pregnant, bleeding, human wife and rag tag pack and your dream burst."

Sarah tilted her head, "You were pregnant then?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, Derek didn't know then but yeah, that is why we didn't tell anyone at first because I wanted to make sure the baby was okay after everything."

Sarah nodded, suddenly gaining a respect for the girl in front of her, "That had to be tough, I am sorry you went through that, not just the baby, but everything with Peter and the hunters, you have handled it well," Scoffing as she wiped her eyes, "You know you make it really hard to hate you."

Lydia shrugged, "That explains why you flipped a bit when you found out about my little boy, but it doesn't make it okay. And what did you expect, that Derek was going to leave me and the girls and make you his mate if he took the title?"

"Honestly," Sarah sighed, her whole body deflating a bit as she spoke, dropping her hands into her lap in defeat, "I don't know. I knew that the council would have an issue with a human Alpha female and with half breed kids, but that baby is a wolf, we can all smell it. The only hope I had left was if it was another girl that she would go to the Tucker pack like his sisters and then I could give him a son, who could be a real, full blooded heir to the Hale pack." Sarah admitted, ashamed of her own plan and she confessed it.

"And when were you going to convince my husband to leave me, or to at least put a baby in you?" Lydia asked, amused.

"That was the part that was not working out because from the moment he carried you through those doors, he hasn't faltered in his love for you. When I first heard your baby, that rapid little heartbeat, I was so upset because you were giving him another child and I always thought that I would do that, have his children. I guess I couldn't give that up just yet. And tonight when you said it was a boy, I just kind of snapped. I see that you all have survived so much together that you are unshakable. God you must think I am so stupid and desperate." She sobbed.

"I have found that the best part of surviving is moving on, and Sarah, that is what you have to do. I like you, but you are not going to take my life from me. But even more, you don't need a man to be important or to be powerful; those are things that create for yourself. You are intelligent, a solid fighter and you have some serious motivation, so please move on from the Derek fantasy and start building your life around you. Figure out your goals and achieve them." Sarah nodded, Lydia locked eyes with her once more, "However, I will offer you one warning, if you come after my pack, _my family_ again, I will rip your throat out with my very human nails. Make your choice, join us and become part of this family or continue on your path to being an Omega." With that Lydia stood, leaving the other woman to her thoughts. As she exited the room, she hugged both Isaac and Scott, "Thanks for watching out for me." She whispered before making her way into her bedroom to find her husband very tense as he stared out the window wearing only jeans, the fire in the fireplace reflecting off of his bare skin.

Crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing the tattoo between his shoulder blades before running her hands up and down his back in a calming motion. "You want to talk about it baby?" she whispered, making it clear that she was not pushing.

"I guess I just feel guilty. I didn't know that it was her first time, but I am not sure it would have mattered. I was so lost in my own pain that I couldn't see anyone else's."

Lydia nodded, running her hands over his arms now before moving to face him, his body casting her in shadow, "Why didn't you tell me that she tried to get pregnant? I mean that is seriously fucked up" she scoffed and Derek chuckled, nodding, "You know that is actually the reason I remembered her more than the others, she was so needy and I exploited that, but when she tried to say she was on the pill I knew she was lying, I could hear her heartbeat, I could smell the absence of the hormones from the pill, the fact that she lied to me is what set me off. I walked out of the barn, naked I might add, and spent the night running in the woods. When I got back to Kay's, at dawn, Caroline was sitting there at the table, a cup of coffee on the table and Jade sleeping in her arms and she leveled with this stare that just cut through me, she said, "What the fuck are you doing. You are not the only one who lost them, but now you are losing yourself and I am not going to stand by while my only brother abandons his child and tries to make another."

He sighs, "I didn't even know that she was in town, it was her summer break and she had driven out the day before, she looked at Jade and said, 'this little girl is the only good thing to come out of all of this and you are throwing her away. She is innocent, but you are punishing her because you are mad at _you_ for your own actions. You need to know that I don't blame you for our family, Laura, Aunt Kay, no one does, but if you keep acting like a heartless asshole I will never forgive you. You made this little girl, now fucking take of her." Derek can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "God Lydia, she looked so much like my mom there, just telling me everything I was scared of, and what I should be scared of but hadn't figured out yet. It worked, the next week we moved on to New York and we trained as wolves and tried to heal as a family. I became a real father to my daughter and I realized that she was the one blessing out of this, like the universe was trying to correct a mistake by giving her to me." Lydia wrapped her arms around him and held him while he grieved his sister for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you," his voice was hoarse when he pulled back slightly, reaching up, Lydia wiped the stray tears from his eyes, "That is why I am here," she smiled, "Thank you for sharing that with me, and for listening to your sister and growing into the man that I love. Also, thank you for defending me earlier, I know that what you did could have isolated you from the other packs, but I appreciate you defending our family, all of them."

He nods, leading her to the bed and pulling the covers back, knowing that she was exhausted, "That is my job, you are my wife and I will never let anyone verbally abuse you like that." He said firmly. "Thank you for reaching out to Isaac today, I know it meant a lot to him, he doesn't make friends easily and you seemed to have reached him." She nods against his chest, "That is part of my job, making sure that pack is safe and happy, you said so yourself." She nudged his shoulder and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, one hand unconsciously sliding down to her ever growing middle. As she is starting to give over to sleep, she whispers, "Derek, I am scared of this council meeting."

Pulling her closer, he mumbles into her hair, "Me too," as her eyes close.


	43. Travel Tales

Monday dawned in the Hale house with an ominous atmosphere. Today Derek and Lydia were leaving for Washington to attend the council meeting and the prospect of being without them had everyone in the house on edge. Allison woke to Scott pacing at the end of their bed, his agitation was obvious from his tense shoulders and the taunt lines of his face.

"Baby," she whispered, her voice still sleepy, "What are you doing up?"

He turned to her and smiled weakly, "Morning," he crossed to her, kissing her gently, "How are you this morning?" She smiled back sweetly, "You here, Sophia is here, so I am pretty great."

She adjusted so that she was sitting up in the bed with her back against the headboard, taking his sweet face in her hands, she kisses him again before pulling back and resting her forehead against his, "Now, tell me what has you so stressed, is it just that Derek and Lydia are leaving or is it because you have to run the pack while he is gone?"

Releasing a deep breath, he smiles, "You know me too well. I don't like the pack being apart, for any reason. I know that sounds strange, but it is a primal urge to stay together. This, Derek and Lydia leaving, this just feels wrong, like it shouldn't be happening." Looking up at her, he takes her hands, still resting on the sides of his face, into his own hands, "Allison as crazy as this sounds, but I don't trust this. I feel like something is wrong, that something bad is going to happen because we are apart. I know it sounds crazy, I know that I have no proof of this, but I don't trust the council. We don't know their motives and we don't know what they want or what they know and now my sister and Derek are walking in blind to a meet with them." He shakes his head, Allison kisses his forehead again.

"Scott you are good man and you have good instincts. I don't trust this either, none of us do and we have been through so much together that I think it is natural to not want to be apart, so Derek and Lydia leaving, even for a few days, is scary. But, Derek asked you to be his second, to watch out for the pack and his kids because he trusts you to do a good job, and so do I."

"Thanks, I just, Allison, what if something goes wrong? What if they are walking onto an ambush? Lydia is pregnant and human; she doesn't stand a chance against the werewolf council if they want to hurt her."

"Scott don't sell her short, Lydia is a survivor, you know that. She went toe to toe with the hunters and she survived, her baby has only made her stronger. And, if anything goes wrong, you will know right away because she will call you on that psychic twin hotline that you have going on and we will roll out to save them." Wrapping her arms around him, she continued, "I took the liberty of packing emergency bags for everyone last night, a few days' supply of clothes, rations and weapons are already packed into each of the cars. I even set up a safe house near where the council is with Kay that we can put guards on the kids if we need to stage a rescue." Quirking his head, Scott smiled slowly, "Really?"

"Really. I was trained to run an army honey, now I am your general!"

"That is so hot," he growled, pulling her into a heated kiss. Allison shifted so that she was straddling Scott as their make out session elevated. Just as Scott began to slide his fingers under her shirt, trying to work the fabric up her body, Sophia let out a wail from his right where she slept in her crib. "Ugh! Your daughter has crappy timing," he muttered into Allison's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"My daughter?" she chuckled.

"When she is cockblocking me, yeah, she is totally your daughter," he smiled.

"Hush, it is not like it could have gone any further, you know we can't do anything for another four weeks," She reminded him.

"That is the stupidest rule ever," he pouted.

"Says _you_ , who did not just push that child's huge head out and get torn and bruised for you effort. I have stitches Scott and you are crazy if you think I want anything in there right now," she scolded and he looked horrified.

"Could you never describe that again?"

"You were there Scott, did you just block out the hemorrhaging and the stitches and the tearing?"

"Kind of," He grimaced to himself, "I mostly just focused on the beautiful little girl and the beautiful mother and the miracle of it all and tried to ignore the bloody parts," he admitted.

"Well, try to remember them the next time you want to get frisky," She teased, "Now bring me the baby so she can eat before I start leaking all over your shirt," She demanded, Scott looked between them, both fascinated and horrified, to see that her breast were very swollen. He stood quickly and walked across the room to lift his fussy daughter, "Hey baby girl, hey," he quickly changed her wet diaper before making his way over to the bed, "are you hungry this morning? Are you?" He transfers the baby carefully to a now topless Allison. Allison had taken to sleeping in Scott's old t-shirts because she was up and down every few hours to feed Sophia, she just found taking off her shirt completely when they were alone was much easier than fiddling with the nursing bra and shirts, it wasn't like Scott hadn't seen it before, so she had nothing to hide. Bringing the baby to her chest, the little girl latched on like a pro and began to suckle. Short of feeling her baby move inside her for the first time, this was one of the most amazing and primal experiences of Allison's life. She sighed contentedly as she sank back into the pillows that Scott had moved behind her and shifted her arms so that she was supporting the tiny girl as she ate.

Scott watched her in awe, everything about Allison amazed him, the way her body had evolved to house and feed their child for the months that Sophia was inside of her, the fact that all of the kicking and growing led to Sophia, an actual person who changed every day and became more amazing every day, the fact that her body sped up Sophia's growth in order to protect her from Allison's pre- eclampsia and the fact that now her body could still completely support the baby even though she was outside of her body, the idea of nursing was so amazing to him. No wonder female wolves were stronger; they were so much more complex. He smiled and leaned in to kiss first Allison's head and then Sophia's, "You are amazing you know that?"

Allison quirked an eyebrow, "Thanks? I guess" she smiled, stroking her fingers lightly over her baby.

"No really, you are truly amazing, I mean, you created her, inside of you and now you can still completely take care of her, that is just awe inspiring." Allison was confused as to what brought this up, but she just went with it, "While I had a little help, I mean you contributed a little too, just look at her, she has your eyes, hair and skin color."

"Yeah, but thankfully not my nose or wonky jaw line," he joked.

"Hey," he looked at him sternly, "I happen to love your wonky jaw line."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but on a girl?" Allison considered this and then laughed, "Maybe it is good she got your mom's jaw line and chin," she agreed running her fingers over the baby's face again. "Scott," she looks at him in earnest, "I don't think I have ever been this happy," she shifts the baby to her other breast, "I mean truly, deep down happy and I know that sounds crazy considering everything else, but I really am happy."

He kissed her gently yet passionately, before whispering, "Me too." Taking a few moments to watch his daughter suckle her way back to sleep, he takes her from Allison and holds her while Allison stands to get dressed for the day, "Uh, Allison," he begins, she turns from doing her hair to face him, "Huh?"

"I uh, I talked to mom this morning, before she went into work and she said to tell you that she loves you and hopes you are well," he hesitated. +

She smiled, "I love her too."

"Yeah, I told her, um, she also told me that she went to see your dad," that froze Allison in the mirror, mid- braid, "She did," she said trying to keep her voice neutral, but her face betrayed her tone, showing her tension.

"Yeah, she went to see him the day she went home, she brought him a few pictures of you and Sophia. She said that she hopes that it doesn't upset you, but she wanted him to at least know that you and the baby were okay. That you were safe."

"What did he do?" She had turned to fully face him now, her eyes wide with both hope and fear.

"He, uh, he cried and hugged her and thanked her for the pictures and for letting him know. He got all stoic and wanted all of the details about the baby and how you were. He wanted her to tell you that he loved you and that he is proud of you and that he is happy that you are safe." With that Scott finally made eye contact with her, the tears welling in her eyes had him on his feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just, I thought you should know."

"No, I am glad he knows, I am not upset, I am relieved. I had no safe way of telling him that she was here, but I felt like I should tell him. Even though he cannot protect me from the world we exist in, I know he loves me and I am content in that for now. I hate that he will not break ties with the hunter world, but I know that he thinks he can keep me safer from inside the lion's den so to speak."

"Ironic, because you live in a wolf den," Scott added, and for some reason Allison found that ridiculously funny. She started laughing uncontrollable and had to try very hard not to wake to baby.

A few hours, breakfast and a full scale meltdown from Jade later, Derek and Lydia where loading the Carmaro so they could head out—well more like Lydia was piling bags by to door and Derek and Jackson were loading them, but the time she brought out the third one, Derek huffed, "Seriously babe, we may only be there a few days, what the hell is all this stuff?"

"Well," she propped her hands on her hips and Jackson smirked, glad that her wrath wasn't on him for once, "Thanks to you and your freakishly fast growing fetus, I have no idea what may fit tomorrow so I have to come prepared," she raged, "AND unlike some, I refuse to just go in jeans, this is political summit and I will make the most dignified impact possible!" With that she turned, grabbed yet another bag and marched out. Derek growled when her heard Jackson's snicker behind him, "Dude, you're the one who knocked her up, did you not see this coming?"

"Shut up Jackson," Derek growled again in a voice he usually reserved for Stiles as he grabbed to rest of the bags and stuffed them into the trunk of his car muttering about how the baby wasn't a 'freakishly fast growing fetus'. This morning, Lydia had woken to the traumatizing knowledge that her pants no longer closed and she spent a solid twenty minutes crying. Somehow, Derek's statement that she was fourteen weeks pregnant and that the weight gain was normal sent her on a psychotic crying/ _throwing things at him_ jag and finally he had given up and used Jade and Isabel as a distraction to get her to stop crying while he tried to get Erica to loan Lydia some pants, only to be informed that, while Erica was two size bigger, she was also six inches taller, therefore her pants wouldn't really fit anyway. Once he returned to their room, ready to volunteer to take her shopping, she had already repacked her bags and replaced most of her clothes with dresses and leggings, redone her makeup and was ready to go. _Girls are all crazy,_ he decided and then had a moment of terror when he realized that he had two daughters.

Once they had the car loaded, Scott and Allison lead the rest of the pack to the driveway, each member hugging the goodbye, Laura whispered, "If you need me, call, don't let your pride get in the way and don't let your anger lead you, you have too much riding on this." He nodded into her shoulder.

Isaac hugged Lydia, "If you need us just call us and we will be there as quickly as possible." She nodded, "Take care of my girls," he nodded.

Moving to Scott, Lydia and he embraced _I don't like this Lydia, are sure you don't want us to go with you?_

_I know you don't like it, and I really don't like it either, but the minute I am uncomfortable, I will call you, I promise. I love you._

_I love you too!_

Lydia looked at Allison, both girls tearing up as the hug, "Watch out for my babies okay?" Allison nods into her shoulder, "I will, you know I will."

"Take care of Scott too?"

"Always."

She hugged everyone else, Jade crying out for her, kneeling, she hugged the girl again, "Baby, I know you are upset and you don't want Mommy and Daddy to leave, but we have to go handle some business that will make all of us safer okay."

The little girl sniffed against her mother's shoulder, "I don't want you to go Mommy, why can't you just stay here with me."

Taking a deep breath, trying to repress her tears, Lydia pulled the girl closer, "Jade, I love you and your sister more than anything in the world and I need to do this to help keep you safe okay. I know that you are going to miss us, but I will call you every day and Daddy and I will be back soon. Now I know you are scared, but I need you to be my brave girl and take care of your sister okay." Jade nodded, hugging her mother again, Lydia kissed the end of the girl's nose before kissing her forehead again. Derek took Jade from her, "Babygirl I love you, you know that right, as wide as the sky,"

"And as deep as the ocean," she finished snuggling into her father. Derek's heart broke at the amount of times that he felt like he was leaving her in her short life, "I will be back soon baby, I promise." He kissed her again before handing her to Laura and kissing Isabel's head from where Jackson held her. Stopping in front of Scott, he pulled the younger wolf into a manly hug, "Take care of them," He whispered, Scott nodded, "Always."

With that, he opened the passenger door and helped Lydia inside before climbing onto the passenger side and firing the engine. Taking her hand as they exited the driveway, he felt a weight of foreboding settle over his chest. They were nearly two miles down the road when Lydia burst into tears.

"Baby, calm down, calm down," He spoke gently, pulling on her hand. Finally, he pulled over into a parking lot and slamming the car into park, he unclipped her seatbelt and pulled her into his lap. He held her for a few minutes, rocking her gently until she calmed down. As her sobs grew quiet, she pulled her face out of his shoulder, wiping her eyes and nose on the back of her hands, she gasped for air, "I am sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you, it is just," She looked down, shaking.

Pushing her hair behind her ear, he turned her face to his, "What?"

"I just hate being separated from the pack, I know that I sound crazy, but I feel safer with them and I don't like being separated from them. I don't like leaving the kids and we have no idea what we are walking into and it scares me." He nodded, pulling her to him in a quick kiss, "I know," he petted her hair, "I know, it is a natural instinct to want to stay with the pack. I understand because I feel the same way. I don't trust anyone except for our pack and I just want to get this over with."

"Yeah," she nods, wiping her eyes before kissing him again and climbing back into her seat. "I'm sorry, I just, this feeling was overwhelming, like I was suffocating," taking a deep breath, she looks at him, "Let's just get this over with." Derek nodded, taking her hand and kissing the back of it before putting the car back in gear. They took back off and within a few minutes Lydia had dosed off in her seat.

_She was back in the car, the heat was oppressive and the smell of gasoline was making her nauseous. She felt Jade move inside her again and she could not repress a smile, there was something magical about feeling the little girl she loved to much moving inside of her body—even if it wasn't really her body. She didn't yet understand why Kate was sharing this with her, but for this part she was grateful. Suddenly the car flooded with light and she felt herself being pulled out of the backseat by her ankles. She kicked at her attacker, Screaming and fighting, trying to protect her baby by pulling her knees up to cover her belly, but someone had her ankles in a vice grip. Once she hit the ground, hard, a new set of hands grabbed her arms and she was yanked up into a sitting position, her arms now tied painfully tight behind her. In front of her she saw Gerard—just the image of the man filled her with cold terror—and with him another man, he was about Gerard's age, stocky built, flat gray eyes and a wicked scar along his chin. The very sight of the man set her on edge, he was important, she needed to remember him._

As this thought filled her head, she felt herself being pulled back to consciousness as Derek shook her awake, "Lydia, you were crying in your sleep again, what were you dreaming about?" It took her a moment to come back into herself. Her hands drifted down to her own much smaller belly and she realized where she was, "Um, I'm okay, I uh, I was dreaming through Kate again, she wants me to see something there, or someone," Lydia muttered, more to herself and she processed the scene in her head bringing one hand to cover her eyes.

Panting for a moment, she felt her body calm, "There was a man there, with Gerard," she began.

"Like another hunter, there were several foot soldiers," Derek added.

"No, this guy was a shot caller, but I didn't see anyone else, just Gerard and him and two guards, both early twenties, obviously loyal to Gerard. This guy was older, dark hair, gray eyes and a scar on his jaw wearing a nice suit." She described, Derek racked his brain for a moment, shaking his head, he said, "I don't remember him, but honestly, I was pretty out of it. They beat me for hours and then, when they brought in Kate she was my only focus." Lydia nodded. "Yeah, there is just something about him. I know he is important."

Kissing her head, he nods, "We will figure it out," he tried to hide his concern for her and this whole situation, "Anyway, are you hungry?" He asks, looking at the little restaurant in front of them. She considers it for a moment, again rubbing her hand over her belly before nodding, "Yeah, I think I need to feed this boy before he gets cranky."

"Yeah what was it you called him, 'my freakish fetus'?"

"I will deny such words ever left my mouth," She scoffed.

They both chuckle, glad for the mood change. Derek makes his way to her side of the car in a flash and helps her out of the car, she straightens her dress, a blue babydoll number that totally emphasizes her pregnancy, "Did I mention that I like that dress?" He asks, she rolls her eyes at his smirk, "Of course you do, it shows off your handy work."

"Hey, you worked pretty hard for him too," He taunts her and she suppresses a blush. After they have taken a seat in a booth and given their drink order to the waitress, Derek reluctantly asks, "Lydia, how long have you been having those dreams, the ones from Kate?"

"Um, the first I remember was the other night."

"I am sorry, I hate that you have to live through that, you have been through enough, you don't need to deal with her shit too." He says his frustration clear. She takes his hand across the table, "This is not your fault Derek. Do I want to share a consciousness with your sociopathic ex—no, but if I can see a piece of information that we need then I can deal with it. Plus," She smiles down at her lap before looking at him, "It is not all bad."

"How?" He looks unconvinced.

"I experience the dream from Kate's point of view, it is like I am in her body so," Looking down for a moment, she blushes a little, "I get to feel Jade inside of me. I know I could never love Jade or Is less because I didn't actually carry them, but it is really awesome to be able to feel that, to have her moving around inside of me like she knows I am there. I just, I feel closer to her somehow." He smiles at her, amazed at her ability to find the bright side to even this. He leans over the table and kisses her. Deepening the kiss, they are interrupted a few moments later by a sixty something waitress clearing her throat, "Looks like you two have already done enough of that," She arches an eyebrow at Lydia's obvious baby bump, "Now would you like to order or are you planning on feeding that baby love alone?"

Lydia chuckled, "I am going to need some food, how about a burger, no onions or mayo and can I get pasta salad instead of fries? Oh, and pie, I am going to need pie," Her eyes grow round at the thought of food. The waitress nods and writes down the order before looking to Derek who also orders a burger and fries.

Looking to Lydia as the waitress walks off to put in their order he questions, "Since when do you like burgers? I thought you didn't even like red meat."

" _I_ don't, junior here obviously takes after you and your carnivorous ancestors because I feel like I am going to die if I don't get a burger." She smiles, "Are there any other weird preggo wolf tips you can offer, should I expect anything else?"

"Um, I really don't know. Kate's pregnancy with Jade was pretty mundane until the end I guess and you saw Allison's, but honestly they were completely human, you are not so who knows. But overall things are the same for born wolves and humans." She nods, relieved that nothing more weird is going to happen. Their food comes soon and they eat in peace, Lydia stealing Derek's fries and him letting her because he thinks it is cute. After they finish and Lydia takes a potty break, they hit the road again. They are still four hours out and they want to make the council compound by dinner. Derek calls ahead and the staff prepares their room so that they can clean up and dress for dinner, promptly at seven.

Lydia admires the beauty of the countryside of Washington State, rocky and green as they travel through at a speed Lydia is sure is above the suggested limit. She sighs as a massive compound comes into view, there is a huge gate around it, ten feet tall and with a beautiful filigree design in rod iron at the top of it, "That has got to be the prettiest barbwire I have ever seen," She mutters to herself, Derek adds, "Wait till you see the inside, it truly is a beautiful fortress."

And it was, high stone walls, accented by gothic spires and statues, the open courtyard led to the main house, but Derek and Lydia were directed to a side wing where they would be staying. Their bedroom was massive, all dark woods and earth tone fabrics, Lydia felt like she was trapped in the pages of a Gothic novel, now she was just waiting for the horror to start.


	44. A Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this chapter out of order accidently, I am so sorry. The good news is two updates today! And a bit of porn.

Once Derek had settled their bags on the bed and Lydia and he had called home to touch base with the pack and their very insistent daughter, Lydia began to open the bags, unpacking things as she went.

"Lydia, what are you doing? I don't really know if we should get too comfortable." He began, crossing to her, settling his hands on her hips from behind and stilling her movements. Taking a deep breath, Lydia let her head fall forward for a moment as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, "I am not unpacking, I am just laying out our clothes for tonight." She clarified.

Arching an eyebrow, Derek asked, "Our clothes? What is wrong with this?" He gestured to his current outfit.

Scoffing, she pulled out her toiletry bag, "While you can work the hell out of a pair of jeans baby, you have been wearing it all day in the car and it smells a little like fast food," He looks offended for a moment, sniffing himself, "You're the one who wanted French fries," he sounds slightly offended.

"And furthermore," She ignored his comment, "this is a formal dinner, just look at this place, you are not wearing jeans and the same t- shirt you always wear. Don't worry, I brought you clothes," She said brightly, taking his hand as they made their way into the bathroom, Derek truly confused.

"Why do I have to dress up, I don't even want to be here?" He mumbled a bit, only to be cut off by Lydia suddenly pulling her dress over her head leaving her in a cute white lacey underwear and bra set. A lecherous grin spread across his face and he was suddenly okay with this plan, "After a long day in the car, I need a shower, wanta join me?" She teased.

Before Lydia had finished getting the water started Derek was naked behind her, trying to coax her bra open while kissing his way up her neck. As soon as he had rid her of the offensive material, Derek had Lydia hoisted up against the white marble wall of the shower seeking her mouth with his own. She gasps for air as his mouth released hers, moving down her throat to her swollen breast. Derek loved the subtle contrast between the virgin white marble and the pale flush of his wife's skin; she looked almost as if she had been carved from the marble itself, her hair a fire separating her from her source.

Rolling his tongue around her left nipple, he gave it a gentle tug with his teeth before sucking hard, his fingers pinching the right nipple. Hearing Lydia cry out, her nails digging into his scalp and her legs tightened around his waist as he switched sides causing her to writhe against the wall, rubbing her core against his waist seeking friction, searching for release. With one more hard suck, Derek was shocked to hear Lydia cry out, her body shaking against him as her orgasm surprised them both. Quirking his eyebrow, he asked with a light tone, "Really?"

Resting her head against the marble, she chuckled, still panting as her body came down, "Really," she smiled slowly, rubbing her hands over his now wet hair and down his torso, running her fingers over every inch of skin she could reach, "They are not only bigger, they are like super sensitive."She smiled again as he admired her chest as if it was the gate to Narnia and magical spontaneous orgasms, shock still clear on his face.

Shifting her hips, Lydia lowered one hand between them and guided his hard member to her body. His head fell forward against her shoulder as her fingers wrapped around him. As she enveloped him with her body, Derek thought he was going to die. Taking a deep breath, he kissed her deeply needing contact as he pulled nearly all the way out of her body before plunging back in slowly, setting a torturous pace that made Lydia feel as if all of her nerve endings were on fire. The warm water beating down on the pair did little to muffle their desperate cries as they made love, both cumming with a cry of the others name.

After actually showering, Lydia and Derek moved to get dressed for the evening. Derek loved watching Lydia get dressed, there was something amazing about the way she added to and enhanced her naturally beautiful face and body and made herself even more beautiful. She dried her hair, styling it in long, gentle curls, keeping her makeup simple, drawing focus to her lips with a bold red shade. As she slid into an emerald green dress that had wide pleated straps across her shoulders that lowered into a deep "v" that ended just below where her bra line would be if she could wear a bra with this dress. At her natural waist there was a fitted band held with copper buttons in the center and a full skirt that ended midway down her thigh. The dress served to accentuate her newly improved cleavage and downplayed her growing baby bump. Gold heels, chandelier earrings and her wedding rings acted as her accessories.

Turning to Derek, who had gotten dressed in black dress pants and a sage green button down complete with black dress shoes while watching her, was startled at her words, "So, hair up or down?"

"Huh?" Was Derek's eloquent response when his revelry of watching her was disturbed.

"Hair, should I wear my hair up or down?"

Derek shrugged, "Um, I don't know, it looks good now."

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him, "Honey, should I wear my hair up," She twisted it up, spinning around to show that it accentuated her claim mark, before dropping her hair and letting fall around her shoulders, "What type of impact do we want to make?"

Suddenly Derek understood her questions, "Oh, um, for now, I don't want them to know anything they don't need too, leave it down," He kisses her gently, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you handsome" She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him, "Now that we smell like each other, are you ready to face them?" Tilting his head for a moment, he is a bit amazed, "Wait, so that is what that was about, making us smell alike?" He indicates the shower.

"No, that was about making you smell like me," She smirked, "I always smell like you," she run her hand over her bump, "And I am not trying to fight off any other bitches with ideas here." She snarked as she moved to grab something off the bed.

Laughing, Derek grabbed her wrist, spinning her, "You really scent marked me, that is kinda awesome." Shaking his head, knowing that any wolf who got near either of them would be able to smell them all over each other. With a shake of his head, Derek took her hand, kissing her knuckles, her lead them out of the room and down the main hallway toward to dining room.

Both of them sucked in a breath as they entered the dining room, which was roughly the size of a small ballroom and decorated with intricately carved dark wood moldings and gold fabrics. There were thirty or forty people— _werewolves,_ Lydia reminded herself—milling about with drinks and small plates of food. The whole scene was a bit anticlimactic for Lydia, she had expected something a little darker, not a nice dinner party. A waiter approached them, not quite making eye contact as he offered them drinks, Derek took one but Lydia refused the offered glass of what looked like red wine, causing the waiter to scurry off.

"Do you want some water baby?" Derek asked quietly, she nodded, "Yeah, that would be great." Honestly, she was tense and her stomach was starting to feel queasy and the last thing she wanted to do was puke all over the council's dinner party. Derek squeezed her hand before letting it go, handing her his glass and moving off to a door to ask for her water. Lydia stood there alone for a moment, her features and body language carefully trained to exude her own power and ease when inside she was very nervous. Idly she wondered if the others in the room could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I have never seen you here before, you must be one of our new guest," A smooth voice surrounded her, a hand finding its way to her shoulder as the face belonging to the voice enter her line of sight. Tall, almost as tall as Derek, mid- twenties, dark brown hair and blue eyes, this guy was all smarmy charm and teeth as he slid his hand down her arm. He was good looking in a "I'm a rich douche bag look at my car" kind of way and there was something about him that instantly reminded Lydia of Peter. She tried to repress the goose bumps from rising on her skin at the reminder of Peter Hale but she couldn't and she knew that this asshat didn't understand her reaction as he felt her skin rise under his fingers. Smiling a ferial, territorial smile, he offered, "I have got to say that the council should bring in new blood more often because you are stunning." He flashed her another smile all dimples and predator charm, "Hi, I'm Nathan."

 _Nathan_ , Derek's cousin, no wonder he looked like Peter, he was Peter's nephew. Lydia knew that Nathan was Derek's main competition for pack master and now she understood that he was not going to give up the title without a fight. She squared her shoulders, put on her best 'Lydia Martin is better than you bitch', smiles and introduced herself, "Oh Nathan, I have heard so much about you, I am Lydia Hale."

That threw him momentarily, "Hale?" he never dropped his smile as confusion flashed in his eyes.

"Yes, Hale, I am Derek's wife," She smiled, not letting on that she knew that there was a competition between the two men. The shock registered on Nathan's face before he could repress it but it was quickly replaced with a congenial smile, "Oh, the famous Lydia, but I wasn't aware that it was _Hale_ , little Derek seems to have done well for himself. You are the same member of my cousin's pack that he foolishly allowed to be captured by hunters and needed my aid in rescuing?" Pulling her closer, he whispered, "How could he ever let something as lovely as you get taken, I know I would never let you out of my sight if you were mine." Lydia rolled her eyes at his obvious flirtation and bizarrely misogynistic comments.

"Derek had nothing to do with my kidnapping, I would say that the blame for that lies solely at the feet of the hunters who took and tortured me but thank you so much for bringing it up in polite dinner company." Her smile was deadly as she never broke eye contact with him.

She heard a chuckle from behind them and looked to its source over Nathan's shoulder, a large man of about fifty years, yet still obviously powerful of body and mind, slapped Nathan on the shoulder, "Oh, I am going to have to agree with the little lady here Nathan, you shouldn't bring up just dark matters at dinner, it just makes you look like an ass son." He laughed again, a full jovial sound, as Derek rejoined them, his hand making its way around Lydia's waist, "Now Derek, why don't you introduce me to your lovely companion," he asked in familiar tone.

Derek smiled, "Bones, this is my beautiful wife Lydia Hale, Lydia this is Raymond Powers, better known as Bones, he was one of my dad's oldest and truest friends." He shook hands with the large man, "Well Ms. Lydia, it is wonderful to meet the lady who managed to tame young Derek here." She smiled, genuinely this time and took his hand, shocked when he flipped it over and kissed it, "Well I don't know about all that, but it is wonderful to meet you as well sir."

"Oh honey don't you 'sir' me," he chuckles, pulling Lydia with him as everyone begins to make their way over to the table, "Now you are going to sit with me at dinner and I am going to tell you all about that trouble maker husband of yours," she smiled and laughed with him as he guided her away, she genuinely liked this man, something about him reminder her of the Sheriff, he had kind eyes, but a deep strength. As they moved away, Derek turned to Nathan, his face neutral, "It is good to see you Nathan," he began, offering his hand, Nathan looked at it reluctantly taking it, "Did they call you here too?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, that is all of the information I have though."

Nathan nodded, "Me too." There was an awkward silence for a moment, "Derek, if they ask me to, you need to know that I am going to claim the Alpha Pack Master position. I don't care who gets in my way." Nathan looks at Derek, the challenge and threat clear.

Nodding, Derek answers, "Okay, if that is what you feel you need to do I will defend my claim but right now I think we have bigger issues." With that Derek turned and walked toward the table, the conversation with his cousin weighing heavy on him.

He took his seat next to Lydia, half listening to her conversation with Bones as he observed the others at the table. The pack leaders of every major pack were present along with most of the council members. Derek noticed that Jamison North was not present, he was a member of the highest order of the council and it struck him as odd that he was missing. He also noticed that Nathan was staring daggers at him the whole night and that he had taken an unusual interest in Lydia. Lydia noticed that Nathan was sitting alone and she made a mental note to ask Derek later where his wife was.

Dinner was a lavish affair of several courses and heavy foods. By the time it was over and everyone was retiring for the evenly, Lydia felt like she was going to pass out. As she and Derek made it to their room, she was already pulling off her clothes before he had even gotten the door closed.

"Urgh, I don't feel good," she moaned into his chest as he stilled her hands, hugging her, "I'm sorry, do you think it was something that you ate?" He asked as gently as possible, not wanting to say that she ate everything that wasn't nailed down. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly leaned back from him and ran into the bathroom vomiting.

Moaning as she finished, Lydia could feel the tears in her eyes as Derek knelt behind her, rubbing her back, "This is not fair," she whined, flushing the toilet and moving to brush her teeth, "What isn't fair" Derek asked, still rubbing her shoulders as she brushed her teeth. As she finished, she answered him, "That I get to be fat and I still keep throwing up, this totally didn't happen to Allison. That skinny bitch never got sick," She whined as she finished stripping out of her clothes and pulled one of Derek's t- shirts over her head before removing her makeup. Derek chuckled, not sure how to respond to her complaints as he stripped out of his own clothes, hanging them up so she didn't get mad at him for wrinkling them.

Crawling up the bed, he slid his hands under her t- shirt, pulling it up under her breast, "You my love," he kissed her belly, "Are not fat." Looking down at him, she smiled, running her fingers through his hair, "I wish I could hear what you hear," she said softly, "I think it would be easier to be hungry and sick all the time if I could hear him," she admitted.

"Yeah, maybe," he smiles, tilting his ear a little closer to her taunt skin, listening to the fluid motion of his son's heart beat and movements, "But soon you will be able to feel him move and that will be pretty awesome." He states with a look of wonder, smiling Lydia admits, "Yeah, that is true. I can't wait until I can feel him, especially not after feeling Jade move," she runs her hands over her belly, smiling. "Derek," she is quiet, "Nathan is going to challenge you isn't he?"

Derek looks into her big green eyes, seeing fear, nodding into her belly he admits, "Yeah, he is."

"He is not going to win." She states simply, pulling Derek up to meet her lips. Pulling back from the kiss, she smirks, "Now, tell me about the time you let Caroline and Laura convince you that in order to prove yourself worthy of a pack hunt you needed to outrun hornets, naked." Derek looked momentarily mortified as he buried his face in her shoulder and muttered, "I was seven and you are never hanging out with Bones again!"

She chuckled, "Aww no, I think he and I will be spending a lot of time together," she smiled, "So, he was your dad's best friend?"

Nodding, "Yeah, they were friends from the time they were like five. He took us in for a while in New York after the fire, he helped us a lot. He is one of the few people on the planet I trust outside of my pack." Lydia nodded, pulling him into a hug before rearranging themselves so that she was resting in his chest as she fell asleep. "I love you Derek," she whispered, "I love you too," she kissed her hair, giving over to his own exhaustion.


	45. Dream Breakthough

_Lydia was back on the floor of the warehouse, Gerard Argent and the mystery grey eyed man in front of her. She heard Kate's voice pouring from her lips, words that she could not control or alter,_

" _Daddy?" She was confused for a moment, the trauma of the day settling on her, her father was here. He knew she was pregnant. He kidnapped her and arranged for her to be beaten. Kate processed these things in seconds, looking for any means of escape._

_The two men in front of her paid her little mind as she assessed the exits and guards. They were arguing. Lydia strained to hear them through Kate's panic._

" _She's pregnant! You didn't tell me that Gerard," The man said with a level of indignant fury._

" _I wasn't aware," Gerard growled, sparing a disgusted look at his daughter._

" _The child cannot be born," The man stated flatly as if it was a request of no great consequence. Lydia raged from inside of Kate's consciousness as the words hit her, they were talking about her daughter! Feeling the baby shift inside her, she heard Kate's thoughts and words shift, "What! Daddy, no, you cannot hurt my baby!" She started to fight the guards holding, managing to headbutt one unconscious before two more moved in to restrain her, raining several blows down on her._

_Through the pain, Lydia heard Gerard agree, "Of course not. That thing is an abomination!" Gerard spat, looking at his daughter again with a face full of hate and rejection. For a split second, Lydia found herself feeling sorry for Kate—then the hollow look in Derek's eyes every time he thinks of his family fills her mind and she is right back to hating the psycho._

_The man with the grey eyes spared the sobbing girl on the ground a sneer, before looking back at the hunter, "Remember, the Hales die," looking back to the girl on the ground, or more specifically to her rounded belly, he growled, "all of them." Before turning to a dark sedan and climbing in the back, the car pulling out of the warehouse completely before Gerard turns back to Lydia/ Kate._

" _How could you," he paused, seemingly searching for the right word, "_ defile _yourself and family name with one of them?" He spit on her before looking to her guards, "You heard him, they all die."_

_I_ _n the distance, Lydia heard the screams of a male, after a second she realized that it was Derek."_

Lydia shot up in bed, gasping for air and sobbing uncontrollably. She felt a dull painful twisting in her abdomen before feel the tell- tell rise of bile in her throat, "Oh God," she started kicking her way out of the tangle sheets, not even hearing Derek's voice until he lifted her from the bed, carrying her to the bathroom and sitting her on her feet when she started pushing insistently against his chest. Lydia slid to the floor vomiting violently into the toilet for what seemed like ever. As she finishes, she weakly reaches up to flush the toilet and continues sobbing. Derek sits on the floor behind her, pulling her to his chest as he continues to rub her back, trying to calm her down. Whispering to her softly, he kisses her forehead, running his hand up and down her spine, bringing his hand to rest on the back of her neck, his fingers tracing the raised scar tissue of her claim mark.

This seems to calm her down a bit and after a few moments Lydia is calm enough to speak.

"Thank you," she pants, still catching her breath, he kisses her head in response, not stopping the comforting touch of his fingers on her flushed skin.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw?" He asks quietly his lips pressed about her hair, Lydia's head still buried in his chest.

"Give me a minute," she says, taking a few breaths before she leans back, pushing her hair from face. Resting her hands on Derek's knees bent on either side of her she tries to center herself, needing to ground herself in the safety of his body caging her. Sliding her hands forward, down his thighs and around his waist she pulls herself to him once again, needing the contact. Derek embraces her a bit shocked at her actions, cradling her head with one hand and resting his other hand in the small of her back. "Baby you are starting to scare me, what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Lydia grounded herself in his quiet strength, "I was back there, in the warehouse with Kate and," she closed her eyes, "Gerard and the man were discussing the Hales and the baby and the man told Gerard," she sobbed again, her face breaking a bit, "He said that all of the Hales had to die and then he looked at her belly, at Jade, and he said _all of them_." She sobbed again, "And then I heard,"

"What?" he asked, visibly shaken by the thought of someone wanting to kill his daughter, his whole line.

"I could hear," she sobbed again, "you, I could hear them beating you and you screaming and, Gerard wanted you and Jade dead and I just," she sobbed again, "I was filled with so much hate at the thought that someone would do that, I mean why would someone want to kill you all?"

"Um, I don't know, I really don't. The Hale family is old and powerful and I am sure that at some point we have acquired enemies, but I don't remember any type of tension or talk of threats from my dad, but he wouldn't have told me if there was. Honestly I was so lost in Kate that I wasn't really paying too much attention family politics. I will call Kay and ask her about it." He said, Lydia nodded, still very shaken.

"I am so sorry that you are having to go through this," he feels almost overwhelmed by his inability to help his wife.

"No, I need to see this, there is a reason that I am seeing this and I just have to figure it out," She stands, pacing and pulling at her hair, "What am I missing?" She growls frustrated.

"Maybe nothing," Derek suggest, "Maybe what you are supposed to see is this man, what does he look like?"

"Um," Lydia continues to pace, "Average height, dark hair, flat grey eyes, they are cold, emotionless, like he doesn't have a soul. He has some type of deal with Gerard and he wants all of the Hales dead, but I don't think he is a hunter. He was separate, the guards didn't know him, Kate didn't know him, and he had his own driver. He seemed just as disgusted as Gerard at the idea of the baby. I just," she stops her pacing to face Derek, who is still sitting on the floor, knees bent, elbows resting on his knees and his hands bury in his hair, clearly frustrated and confused. "Why would anyone hate a child that much?"

"I don't know Lydia," he sighed, "I have been asking myself that question for five years."

Suddenly Lydia was struck by an idea, "Derek, Gerard's intent was to kill you, this man's order was to kill you, how did you survive? What happened?"

Looking at her for a long moment, Derek rubbed his down his face and rested them against his lips in a prayer pose. Sighing, he allowed the story to slip from his lips, "They beat me for hours, they used electrocution to weaken me and then they took turns beating me with bats and metal rods. I thought I was going to die. When Gerard brought Kate in, I _wanted_ to die. She was all black and blue, sobbing and trying to apologize but she could barely speak. The guards were dragging her because she was so unsteady on her feet. She kept saying ' _forgive me'_ and then," The tears were clear in his eyes and Lydia lowered herself to her knees, resting between his thighs, pulling his hands away from his mouth her hands resting on his forearms, "I know baby, I know what happened next."

"Once he," Derek closed his eyes, repressing the image, "he left, I guess he figured his job was done because we were all bleeding to death. Hell maybe he actually couldn't watch his own child bleed to death, I don't know, all I know is that I could hear Jade's heart, her perfect little heart, getting weaker. And Lydia, I thought that I was dying and I knew that Kate was dying but, I just could let her heart stop, she was my baby and I," He let out a muffled sob and Lydia knew that he had tried to repress the emotion of this story each time that he told it because he was afraid of getting swept away in the pain of the betrayal, but all she could hear was his determination to safe his baby and that was too beautiful to repress in her opinion.

"I had to save them and it was like some force came over me and I broke the chains that were holding me. I could feel my body slowly healing, the process slowed by the beating and electrocution but I just had to get to the hospital. It felt like I ran for hours but I found one and once they took Kate away on a gurney they kept trying to treat me, but I told them I was fine and I just needed them to help her. Two hours later, Jade was here and my whole changed."

He smiled as if the release of the pain earlier in the night made the moment when he saw his daughter all the sweeter. Wiping his face, slightly embarrassed at his display of emotion, "I guess she saved me just as much as I saved her, my perfect little girl. She is the only reason I survived that night or the next five years." Lydia smiled, pulling him to her before kissing his forehead.

"My daughter the miracle," Lydia smiled through her own tears, Derek returned her smile and nodded. "We need to find out who this guy is, if he is still a threat." Derek nodded, pulling Lydia to her feet.

"Let's get cleaned up and Skype the kids before the meeting this morning. Hopefully the council will inform us why we were summoned," She smiles and nods before starting the shower. Derek follows her, both of them needing contact to recover from the emotional morning, not needing sex, just to touch each other as they washed each other, their caresses and gentle kisses healing the trauma of the past and fortifying them for the day to come. After talking to Jade and the pack via Skype, Derek informed Laura and Kay of the possible threat from this mystery man and put them to work on looking into possible threats to the family.

Dressing carefully, Lydia chose a salmon colored shift dress and brown leggings and boots, the dress had a deep v- neck that accentuated her now ample cleavage and the slight swell of pregnant belly that she swore had gotten bigger over night. She blow dried her hair, pulling it into a messy French braid that showed off her claim mark. Lydia had nothing to hide and if they were going to battle with the council and that ass Nathan, then she was not going to let them think that they could use anything against them.

Derek entered the bathroom again after talking to his sister and checking in with Scott about pack matters he looked to Lydia, taking in her beauty and smiling at her choice to subtly announce both that they were a claimed pair and that she was pregnant. Anyone who got close enough to her and paid enough attention last night knew that she was pregnant and human, but the fact that she was not trying to hide it was a statement to the council. Wrapping his hands around her hips, sliding them forward to over her belly; he kisses the exposed claim mark "So I guess we are announcing that we have nothing to hide?"

"Exactly, if we don't try to hide anything then they can't use it against us," She smiles, rising to her tip toes to kiss him. "Not that I can really hide this giant child, I swear he got bigger over night," She laughs. Derek chuckles nodding his agreement, but kind of loving the changes in her body, "Oh shut up," she rolls her eyes moving past him into the bedroom and putting in her earrings, "I swear you just love this 'Derek Hale was here" banner that permanently follows me around because of this," she runs her hands over her belly. They both laugh, needing to keep the mood light as they move to face the unknown.

Taking her hand he leads her out of their room and through the labyrinth of a house in to the library. And by library, they mean an elaborately gilded room with a semi circle of tables with chairs in the front where the council sat and several couches that faced the front tables, the whole affair reminded Lydia of a courtroom. Sighing, she lets Derek lead her to one of the couches toward the front. Looking around, Lydia notices most of the people from last night's party, the pack masters moving to their gilded seats in the front and the others—mates and pack members take seats around the room. Nathan was sitting on a chair in the far left of the room, still alone.

Looking to Derek, Lydia whispered, "Where is Nathan's wife?"

Shrugging, Derek shook his head, "I don't know, I have only ever met her once and she is a very meek quiet girl. Kind of like Emma." Lydia nodded absently, looking once more at the man who was challenging her family, a feeling of unease settling in her stomach as he smiled at her from across the room.

Scott had just put Sophia down for a nap when Laura entered the room, closing the door behind her. Turning he took in the tense line of her shoulders and her clearly agitated stance as she fidgeted with a book in her hands, "What's wrong?"

"Scott, I think we may have a problem, where is Allison?"

"She is putting Jade and Isabel down for a nap, they have been restless every since Derek and Lydia left," he said, her worry affecting him, "Why?"

"Because, I think that we are all in danger and she may have some answers as to why," She responded, beginning to pace as the door opened and Allison appeared, closing it silently behind her, "What happened," She asked, understanding that something was wrong.

"Allison, have you ever seen this man before?" Laura handed a photo to Allison. She studied the picture of a man and woman, both seemed to be in their early twenties and smiling. The man was of a stocky build, short dark hair and grey eyes; the woman was tall and thin, nearly as tall as the man. She had long, thick black hair and sparkling green eyes. Her smile was wide and beautiful as she stood with the man by a lake, her arm around his waist and his over her shoulder as if they were friends, possibly lovers. "No, I haven't, but you look just like your mother," she commented. Laura flinched, looking down, "Who is he, that man?"

"I think that is who Lydia is seeing in her dreams, I think he is the one who ordered Gerard to kill my family," She whispered. Allison's mouth opened and closed a few ties, "So you mean?"

Laura nodded, understanding that Allison was asking if he was a wolf, "I doubt Gerard would have willingly worked with a wolf," she started, thinking again if she had ever seen anything like it.

"He may have in order to find Kate," Scott offered gently from where he was folding clothes. Allison considered it and shrugged, "Maybe, especially if they had the same endgame, which it sounds like they did. Laura do you know who this guy is?"

Shaking her head she looks a bit helpless, "I found the picture in an old book of my mom's there is a date on the back but no name. Aunt Kay didn't know his name either but she said she thinks that he is a guy that mom knew from school, that he was in love with her and was enraged when she fell for our dad. They had some sort of falling out and she never spoke to him again," she paused, "But if he is an alpha, he may well be at this council summit and if he still wants to destroy the Hale pack, Derek and Lydia are not safe," she says gravely.

"Then we go save them," Scott said evenly from the bed.

"What, I can't ask," Laura began, only to be cut off by Allison, "No, if our family is in danger, we go."

"Derek left me in charge and if he and my sister are in danger, then all of us are. Allison already packed emergency bags, the kids are asleep so if we can move them without waking them up that would be great, but we move now and I don't want Sarah or Emma knowing." Scott said directly, impressing Laura with his readiness and resolution to act.

Laura nodded, "Not a problem, they are both running the perimeter with James and Carl, I waited until they left because I don't trust them either, the quicker we move the better." Scott nodded, lifting his daughter and placing her into her carseat, grabbing her diaper bag.

Handing the baby off to Allison, he jogged down the hall, waking Boyd and Isaac who had run patrol the night before, "Guys, grab what you need, we are mobile in ten," both of the tired wolves nodded, getting dressed quickly and grabbing a few essentials. Scott found Jackson with Erica and Stiles in the library, researching the Alpha pack, relaying the message; they all ran upstairs to grab what they couldn't leave behind, Jackson moving to help Scott pack up Jade and Isabel. Fifteen minutes later, the entire pack plus Kay were packed into three cars and heading to the safe house that Allison and Kay had secretly arranged in Washington.

As the meeting was called to order, each of the Alpha pack masters were announced, taking their seat as their name was announced, Bones winked at Lydia as he walked to his seat, making her smile. Her smile froze, melting from her face as the next name was called however— _Jamison North—_ the man with the flat grey eyes who wanted the entire Hale pack dead was an Alpha pack master and he was staring at her with the coldest eyes she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	46. Claim and Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a beast so what I decided to do was split it into several chapters each looking at the day from a different perspective. I hope it works. Thanks for all of your continued support. Thank you to TeenWolfFan24, LilFelber and nlelmore for commenting! You are all awesome!

Digging her fingernails into Derek's arm deep enough to draw blood, Lydia found herself reaching out to Scott as she knew that she was unable to tip Derek off at the moment for fear of revealing to North that she knew he was the enemy. The longer she could hide that piece of information, the better.

 _SCOTT!_ Lydia's voice echoes in his head so loudly as he drives down the highway just over the Washington boarder that he jerks the SUV off the road and to a stop startling Allison and Erica.

 _What? What's wrong?_ He yells back, ignoring Erica and Allison's questions of "What the hell?"

_Scott, I know who the man is, the man from my dreams, from Kate's memories with the grey eyes, Scott he is here!_

_Yeah, Laura thought he might be_

_Scott he is an Alpha pack master! His name is Jamison North!_

_Okay, North, I will ask Laura and Kay about him and I will call Deaton to see if he knows anything._ Taking a breath, he continues _Lydia we are on our way to you, we are about three hours out._

 _Oh Thank God! I am so scared._ She sighs in relief, the gazed look in her eyes and her odd body language scaring Derek at first before he realizes that she is communicating with Scott which puts him even more on edge.

 _Scott,_ Lydia pipes up, _Don't bring the kids here, it is not safe and I don't want them to see Jade or Sophia_

_Don't worry, Allison and Kay already set up a safe house nearby, I will drop them off there and then I will meet you all at the council compound._

_No, you need to leave at least some of the pack there to protect Allison and the girls, just send Isaac and Jackson_

_Lydia I am coming too_

_Scott I can't ask you to leave Allison and Sophia_

_You didn't, they will be safe, I need to keep you safe as well. I am Derek's second, if he is in trouble I need to be there to help and you are my little sister and Alpha female of this pack, it is doubly my job to protect you._

Repressing tears, she relents, _Thanks Scott, I will see you soon. Protect my babies and my god daughter, okay._

_I will, you protect yourself and Derek and my nephew—don't be a hero Lydia. I love you little sister._

_I love you too big brother_ Lydia took a deep breath, both relieved that Scott and the pack were on their way, but still terrified at the next few hours and how they would get out of this mess once the cavalry arrived.

While Lydia had been talking to Scott the council had called to order and another man with a long white beard had begun speaking.

"It has come to our attention that there has been much unrest in the Northern California packs. A rogue Alpha, murder within the packs, several second borns being transformed," Several of the attendants shook their heads in disgust, a few daring to look at Derek. "This is unacceptable behavior, drawing the attention of both the human authorities and the hunters," a murmur went through the crowd, "Now reports have come in that the Alpha pack is circling."

From the reaction of the crowd, it was obvious that the threat of the Alpha pack was more dangerous and feared within the werewolf community than Derek had allowed Lydia to believe. The man with the beard turned to Derek, "The epicenter of this chaos seems to be the Beacon Hills Hale pack. While we have been understanding about the lack of leadership due to the tragedy faced by that pack, it is time that someone stepped forward to claim the leadership role. Mr. Derek Christopher Hale, please stand."

Derek stood slowly, releasing Lydia's slightly sweaty hand and taking several steps forward to face the council, "Derek, the Alpha pack master position had been vacant for the Hale pack for over five years. We respect the traditions of your clan however, in light of the events of the past year; it is time for someone to take control of the pack. You are now of age, do you fit that other requirements to fulfill your birthright?"

Taking a breath, his hands clasp in front of him, slightly uncomfortable in the dress pants and white button down that Lydia had made him wear, Derek makes eye contact with the head of the council, "Yes sir, I fulfill the requirements as defined by this council to take the title of Alpha pack master, if it please the council and the fellow Alphas of my pack it would be my honor to take the title of my father and my grandfather before," Derek answers formally.

The council members make eye contact and several nod to each other. However, Lydia's eyes are glued to Jamison North so she does not miss the subtle nod that North sends to Nathan that sparks the other Hale to stand, "With respect to the Alpha's I would like to object to the appointment of Derek as Alpha pack master of the Hale pack. I too am an heir of Nathanial Hale, our mutual grandfather," Nathan comes to stand beside Derek, his movements smooth and practiced, his voice slick and filthy like oil on velvet.

"On what grounds do you object?" Bones asks from his seat, his contempt for Nathan clear in his tone.

"Well sir, Derek does not meet the requirements, he has no proper mate and he has no heir," Nathan offers with false pleasantness.

"Is this true?" The head of the council asks, shocked.

"No sir," Derek answers evenly, turning to Lydia, he reaches out his hand. She stands immediately, taking quick steps to grab his hand, smoothing her dress down over her belly and thighs, her free hand coming to rest on her slightly protruding belly, "This is my wife Lydia, as you can see she is pregnant with our first son, my heir."

"I see," The older man replied, turning to Nathan for his retort, "Would you like to amend your objection?"

"No, his wife may be pregnant, but that is not the same thing as actually having an heir and it will not be until the baby is here, furthermore, she is _human_." At that proclamation a murmur flows through the room.

"Is this true?" Another council member pipes up.

"To an extent, it is, yes my wife is human, but that is because she cannot transform," Derek states, his voice controlled yet obviously angry at Nathan's attack on Lydia and his son.

"What does that even mean?" North grunts in indignation.

"It means that she is immune to the bite," Derek expands, still avoiding answering the questions too directly.

"How would you know that information?" A female member of the council asks, at that Lydia looks to Derek briefly before turning her back to the council, pulling her braid to the side, clearly exposing her claim mark to the council. Again gasps and shocked words fill the room, "How, I have never seen this before. She was claimed and yet she has not transformed?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Pack Master Woods, she has been bitten, twice actually, but she is immune to the bite."

"Twice?" The white bearded man asks, "I think that we need to hear the whole story."

Looking to his wife, Derek nods, taking her hand, "You all know that my Uncle Peter survived the fire as an invalid, however because I was not old enough at the time of my father's death to take over the role of Alpha, the power was past to Peter as well as my sister Caroline. Peter slowly healed himself, gaining power and strength. He started to attack local wildlife and weak humans, trying to add to his pack. He was not strong enough however so he lured my sister there and killed her in order to gain his full Alpha power. He attacked a pair of teenagers in the woods and added to his pack, he then tried to claim Lydia biting her."

"So the claim mark is his?" Woods asked, her disdain for claiming clear, Lydia squeezed Derek hand, taking the lead for a moment, "May I?" She asks the council for permission. Nathan smirks, "The mighty council does not need the words of _a human_ ," his spits the word as if it is a swear.

"We also don't need _you_ to speak for us. You are not a council member yet Nathan," Woods responds, with a sneer, "Mrs. Hale, please continue."

"Peter attacked me and created a blood bond, however he was not able to complete the claiming because he was interrupted by another pack member. His goal was to claim me so that he could control me as a backup plan if anything went wrong and if not, he wanted me as his alpha female. He knew that Derek was a threat and that once he was of age he could challenge Peter's Alpha status so he wanted to us me as a weapon to get to him. Derek killed Peter after his attacks on several humans and his involvement with bringing the hunters back to Beacon Hills. However, Peter continued to haunt me through the blood bond, he wanted me to resurrect him and finish the claiming so that I could be his alpha female. In order to break his blood bond," Lydia paused for a moment, letting the council follow her narrative, Woods finished, "Derek claimed you himself, in order to save you from Peter." Lydia and Derek nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Derek said quietly, "I love Lydia, she is a leader in my pack and she is the mother of my children, I was not going to allow that psycho to take her from my pack or from me, even if it meant engaging in an act as archaic as claiming." Nodding, Elder Woods considers their answer as does the crowed and the rest of the council, "Okay, so I guess that is an appropriate use of claiming even if I do not approve of the practice in general, however that still does not explain how the girl is still human."

"Once I did not transform the first time, we began studying this with the Tilbury, we discovered that I am a descendant of a rare line that is immune to all shape shifters. I am a guardian, one who is immune to the attack of a shape shifter and able to control the shifts of one. We are still studying the causes and implications of this." Lydia explains, sidestepping the issues of the Kanima and psychic connections.

"You have already contacted the Tilbury?" North asks.

"Yes, right away because they had access to information that we did not and they could tell us if anything like this had ever happened before." Derek answered.

"Well, it is unusual but I don't see why his choice in mate should stop his claim of Alpha pack master," Ms. Woods states, sitting back in her chair.

"She is _Human_ ," Nathan emphasizes, pointing to the tiny redhead, "How do you know that the baby that she is carrying will ever be born, much less be born a wolf and viable heir, you cannot consider that a fulfillment of the requirement."

"I would prefer if you would stop insinuating that my son is going to die before his birth or that he is not worthy of being an heir. Your tone leads me to believe that you mean to harm me or my child and neither of those are threats that I take lightly." Lydia glares at Nathan, wanting to document his threats clearly in front of everyone so if anything happened to her there was a record.

"I agree," Bones stated, leaning forward threateningly. "The little lady seems perfectly healthy and anyone who has gotten a good whiff of her knows that that boy is a Hale through and though—all wolf. Now what is with this fuss and where is your wife Nathan? I haven't seen her in quite some time."

Visibly caught off guard, Nathan stammers, "Not that it matters but she is at home, tending to the pack where she should be." Nathan snapped causing Ms. Woods and two other female members of the council to bristle at his misogynistic words.

"And what of that pack, any pups Nate?" Bones asks coyly.

"My wife is expecting," Nathan says quickly, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"Uh- huh and how viable is that child to be an heir? Do you have some type of proof that your baby will be more likely to be a successful heir that Ms. Lydia's child here?" Bones inquired.

"My child will be fine. A strong son born to a wolf—I have proof that my child will be the right species." Nathan all but growled.

"But no proof that he will be an heir, I mean no more proof than you have that Lydia's child will not be?"

"I suppose not," He relents, knowing that he is on thin ice.

"Good, then we can stop with the disturbing line of questioning about if Lydia's child will be an heir and move forward with the belief that both of your children will be healthy and happy. So if the heir is not an issue and Lydia's unique status is also not an issue, what is you objection?"

Lydia hears North tsk under his breath and Nathan swallows hard before squaring his shoulders, "I want to challenge Derek, my claim is just as valid as his is and I want to challenge him for my birthright." The council members look to one another, North speaking up, "I second his challenge."

Nodding the head of the council clears his throat, "Challenge made and seconded, Derek, will you accept the challenge or do you chose to abdicate?"

Squeezing Lydia's hand, he locks his eyes with the council head, "I accept the challenge. Set the course."

"We will be in recess until tomorrow, and then the elements of the challenge will be defined. Nathan, before then you need to produce both your mate and proof of the impending heir. Meeting adjourned." With the pound of the gavel, the wolves in the room begin to stand, some moving to leave, other discussing the events of the day. Lydia took Derek's hand, a weight settling in her chest that was making it hard for her to breath. There was something going on here that she could not see and it was driving her crazy.

"I'm not feeling well, let's get out of here," She whispered. He nodded, guiding her out of the room. "Can we go for a drive?"

"Sure," He answers, worried about her, "Do you want to change first?"

Nodding she let him lead her back to their room. She quickly changed into jeans and a loose fitting top. Sighing when her jeans would not close, she dropped back on the bed, desperately trying to zip her pants closed.

"Son of a bitch!" She growled, drawing Derek back into the room from the hall where he had been discussing the events of the day with Bones. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"I can't zip or button my jeans," she sighs from the bed, her arms covering her eyes so she missed his smirk at the tight, rounded flesh poking out from the gap of her open jeans and raised top. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he grips the backs of her thighs, pulling her body forward so that her knees were on either side of his chest. Leaning down, he placed several kisses to her skin, smiling as he listened to his son's heartbeat and the fluid sounds of his movement. Rubbing her hand through his hair, she smiles down at him, "Thank you."

"For what," he smirks, resting his chin on her belly.

"For not being Nathan. For loving me and our babies and our pack and for being the kind of man that I want to raise children with. My whole life my dad never stood up for me, even when he knew what was going on with my mom. He never tried to make her stop or to tell me that the bullshit that she told me wasn't true, that I was worth more. I know that our girls will never feel that way because they have a father who loves them and will teach them that they are worthy of love and respect. God knows if Nathan has any daughters they will never have self esteem,. He is such an ass."

Kissing her warm skin again, Derek smiles softly at her, "I love you so much and I respect you, but our girls, they are going to be amazing women because they have you as a mother and you will make sure that they love and respect themselves."

"Derek, will you grab the jeans off the top of that blue bag over there?" She asks, not wanting to break the moment, but needing to get him out of the house to tell him about North. Nodding, he stood, grabbing a pair of dark wash jeans with a wide black band at the top, "What is this?" He asks, indicating the band.

Sighing, she answers in a voice full of defeat, "They are maternity jeans," she rolls her eyes at him, "I got them from Allison before we left. These are two sizes bigger than I used to wear and they won't close now, I guess it is time to relent and wear the maternity ones." She sounds comically sad. Grabbing her ankles, Derek tugs on the bottom of her jeans, freeing her of the too small pair and helping her slip her feet into the new pair. "Oh, Jesus, you don't have to dress me, I can do it," she huff, sitting up and pulling the jeans the rest of the way up. Sliding them over her belly, she takes a deep breath, releasing it, she smiles, "Okay, these are way more comfortable than the other pants I have been trying to stuff myself into," She smiles at Derek. "Ready to go." Taking her hand he nods before her mood shifts again.

As they wait for the car to be pulled around by a valet that seems to be on the permanent staff for the council compound, they are approached by North, "Derek," He slaps the younger man on the back, "I hope there are no hard feelings about me seconding Nathan's claim today. I just want to up hold the traditions of the right of contest and make sure that once you become Alpha pack master there will be no question on your legitimacy." He smiled sending chills through Lydia.

"Of course not," Derek smiled back, "I am glad that someone seconded him so that we can move forward from this situation. Nathan and I both only want what is best for the Hale line."

North nods, obviously trying to get a read on how much of a threat Derek would pose, Lydia couldn't help but think that North would always underestimate Derek because he did not understand the love that Derek had for his family and therefore the reasons that he had to fight. "Where are you off too? You know the council prefers all members stay put when there is a challenge."

"Of course, but don't worry, we are not going far. Lydia isn't feeling well, so we are just going to take a quick drive, see if the fresh air will settle her stomach." Derek says lightly, trying to ignore the look of intrigue rising in North's eyes at the mention of Lydia feeling unwell.

"Very well, Ms. Lydia I hope you feel better soon," He looks to Lydia, his dislike of her clear, "I know that my own wife was sick for most of her pregnancy, hopefully you will be luckier."

Smiling, she leans into Derek running her hand over her belly before answering sweetly, "Thank you so much for you well wishes, I am sure we will be fine."

He makes his way back inside as the car pulls up and Derek helps Lydia into the passenger seat.

The car is filled with a tense silence for nearly half an hour before Lydia tells Derek to pull over. Looking at her in concern, he makes his way off the deserted road, pulling into a field. Lydia opens her door, making her way several paces into the field before she turns to Derek, "No one can hear us right?"

"No, Lydia is this about what Scott told you earlier?"

"You caught that huh?"

He nods, "You drew blood with your nails, it scared me for a minute then I realized what you were doing, Lyd, what's wrong?"

"I was telling Scott that I knew who the grey eyed man was," facing him, she states, "Derek, Jamison North is the one who worked with Gerard to kill your family. He is the one who tried to kill you and Jade." Running his hands through his hair and down his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am absolutely sure." She moves forward, "Laura and Kay are looking into his connection to your family, the Tilbury are looking into it from their side too, seeing if there is any connection between the two families personally or politically." Looking shocked, Derek shakes his head, "You got all of this in motion _during_ the meeting. Damn you are a good Alpha."

She smiled, "Well you may change your mind, Scott and the rest of our pack are on the way. They should be here any minute."

"What?" He asks, obviously angry, "Lydia the last thing we need to do is to bring the kids to the council, that is too big of a risk."

"Don't you think I know that? They are not going to the council compound. Allison and Kay arranged for a safe house near here and the kids will stay there. The only people who know that they are gone are our pack. I told Scott to send Isaac and Jackson here to watch out for us when we are unable too but Scott insisted on coming with them."

Looking at her in shock, Derek shakes his head, "Wow, you girls handled everything didn't you. I agree that Isaac and Jackson should guard you, you are not safe and after today, Nathan is obviously gunning for you. I don't trust him at all and I know that he is going to try to hurt you or the baby, so I need as many eyes on you as possible. I will talk to Scott, I agree that he needs to be with the kids and if something happens to me, he will take over as Alpha so I want him as far from the council as possible. He is also the only person that you can easily contact if there is trouble and you can't safely get a message out of the compound, so I would rather him be on the outside."

Nodding, she leans into his arms, hugging him and allowing him to hugs her. Derek presses a kiss into her hair, allowing his eyes to fall closed for a moment, "They are on their way," she whispers, "Scott will be here in a few minutes, I told him to meet us here," Nodding, Derek just pulls her closer, they are truly in a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	47. A Change in the Tides of Men

Lydia is still snuggled in Derek's arms when she hears the crunch of gravel under the tires of Scott's SUV, lifting her head, she smiles when she sees her brother and the other Betas emerge from the vehicle.

Scott smiles back and Lydia quickly hugs him, _Thanks for coming_ she says.

Rubbing her back for a moment, she responses, _Where else would I be? You're my family._

As the two pull apart and Lydia moves to hug Jackson and Isaac quickly, Derek shakes Scott's hand and thanks him as well.

"Okay, so why the cloak and dagger, what is going on?" Jackson asks.

"The council wants an Alpha pack master for the Hale pack due to the problems that have occurred in Beacon Hills. They were ready to nominate me, but then my cousin Nathan challenged me," Derek fills them in, his voice sounding tired.

"Yeah, the jackass challenged him _after_ he tried to get him disqualified on the grounds of having a human mate who was so obviously below him," Lydia huffed, as she paced back and forth, her hands on her low back.

"He what now?" Isaac asked, offended for Lydia.

"Yeah," Derek sighed, "he has a big issue with Lydia being human and he tried to convinces the council that the baby could be human too and then pointed out that she was claimed so that the more liberal members of the council would have an issue with her too."

Scott stopped Lydia's pacing, hugging her briefly _I am so sorry that you had to hear that. I know what a sensitive subject that the claiming is, but you know that anyone who is near the two of you knows how much you love each other and how you benefit each other._

She smiles into his shoulder, _I know but thank you for saying it. I am just worried because I think that he may try to hurt the baby or me. I don't trust him at all._

"Okay, can we move this conversation back to the world of people who don't have freaky twin telepathy?" Jackson snarks.

"Sorry," both Scott and Lydia blush a bit, "I was just saying that I don't trust Nathan and his extreme focus on my baby and marriage scares me. I think that he wants to hurt the baby or me and he will not stop at anything to do so." The men are all quiet for a moment.

"That will not happen," Isaac states resolutely, "No one is going to hurt you or the baby, we will not let that happen."

"Thanks Isaac," Lydia smiles, "But I think we have another problem, Nathan is not acting alone, North is calling the shots." Derek quirked an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"When the council was questioning you, North nodded to Nathan to signal him to object, they are working together and I don't know why. In my dream he was explicit in his demand that _all_ Hales were to die. Derek, he was ordering someone to kill your unborn daughter, he sure as hell wasn't going to spare Nathan's ass. No, he is using him to get what he wants, but I just don't know what." She resumes her pacing, trying to solve this riddle.

"Um, guys," Scott pulled something from his pocket, "Is this Jamison North?" He hands Derek the picture. Derek's eyes widen in shock before a flash of pain spreads over his features, Lydia walks over and takes his hand, looking at the picture as well.

"Um, yeah," Derek takes a breath, "He is older now obviously but yeah that is him, but what is he doing with my mom?"

"We don't know, Laura found that picture this morning when she was looking through books on the Alpha pack, there was a date on the back, but no names. She brought it to me because she thought that the man fit Lydia's description and she knew that he was an Alpha and could be here."

Derek nodded, still staring at the picture, "You made the right choice coming up here, none of us are safe." Flipping the picture over, Derek notes the date, "This is from the year before that my parents got married, but neither of them ever mentioned North. I mean I met him a few times at council gatherings that my parents would take us too, but I don't think I ever even saw my mother speak to him." His confusion was clear.

"Well, if we figure out what caused them to fall out, maybe we can figure out why he wants all of us dead." Jackson offered. Lydia nodded.

"Look it is getting late and we need to get back, they are keeping a close watch on us. Isaac and Jackson, you are going to come to the compound to guard Lydia. After Nathan's threats today, I don't think that anyone will question me on that, particularly with him bringing up several of his pack members. Scott I need you with the girls. If something happens to me, you are my second and you take over the pack so you need to be far away from those that are trying to harm me." Scott meets his eyes for a moment, defiant, but then reluctantly complies.

Lydia looks at the picture once more, the wheels in her head obviously turning, "Send Laura too," she says, causing Derek to question, "Huh? Why?"

"Because, she looks just like your mother. Seeing you today threw North a bit, but seeing Laura will have him off kilter enough to maybe make a mistake. If his relationship with your mom is the root of this feud, then seeing her face again may make him slip up"

"And you came to this conclusion how?" Jackson asks.

"Because, if he just wanted power over the Hale pack, he wouldn't have tried to kill them all, he would have killed the adults and then approached the underage heir and molded him the way he wanted. He didn't, instead he tried to kill Derek and is currently backing Nathan. You are both Hales, but you don't look alike. His hate for the Hales is rooted in your mom, which is why he wanted _you_ dead but he obviously didn't go after the whole pack, just the Beacon Hills Hales." She surmises.

"Okay," Jackson nods, "Laura it is, when do you want us here?"

"For now, all of you go to the safe house, the less fanfare at your arrival the better, so I want the three of you back here pre-dawn that way you can join everyone for breakfast. The more people that are there when we introduce you, the less time Nathan and North had to prepare, Right now, I know that Nathan and North are gunning for us and I don't know how they are going to come at us but I know that Nathan is too chicken shit to come at me straight, I think he will go after Lydia."

"What? Why would he want to hurt Lydia, she doesn't have anything to do with this, not really." Isaac looked completely disturbed.

"Yeah, I do," she rubbed her hands over her belly, "He challenged Derek today on the grounds that he doesn't really meet the requirements of a pack master because there is no proof that my baby will be born, much less be born a male werewolf and therefore a suitable heir."

"Seriously?" Scott scoffed pacing angrily, "He really said that your baby may die and therefore Derek can't be pack master?"

"Yeah, or that he could be human which is somehow worse than him never being born," Lydia raged. Scott looked at her, the pain and fear radiating through their connection filled him and he stopped pacing and pulled her into a hug. _Lydia your baby is going to be fine, he will be born and be healthy and beautiful just like your girls. Any of us will rip out his throat before he touches you, you know that. We will protect you and your little boy._

Nodding into his shoulder, she steps back and wipes her tears, not really realizing that she had began crying, "Sorry," she whispered, looking embarrassed at the men surrounding her, "I guess what he said just got to me," she tried to play off her worry.

"Lyd, don't worry. This asshole will not get near you, we won't let him," Jackson promises, pulling her into a hug before Isaac follows suit, kissing her hair, "We will be back in the morning and we will protect you." He promises softly.

Derek nods to each of them, "Thanks guys. Go back to the safe house and get some rest, I will see you later." They all nod, the betas climbing back into the SUV and pulling away. Derek wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist, pulling her back against his chest, "Are you going to be okay Lyd, I can call Scott back and have him take you to the safe house." Taking a deep breath she shakes her head before turning to him, "No, thank you but no. I guess my hormones are just crazy and with everything that happened earlier in my pregnancy, Nathan's words just got to me that's all." Smiling, she presses a kiss to his lips, "I will be really glad when this is over and we can be with our girls again."

"Yeah," He nods. "I miss them. I really want all of this to be over as well."

"Derek?"

"What?" He asks, taking her hand and leading her back toward the car.

"Does Nathan have any kids?" Her face looks as if a plan is forming.

"Um, I don't think so, at least none that I know of," He answered, then he suddenly caught on to her train of thought, "That is why Bones asked that today—if there were any pups—Nathan doesn't have an heir. He said his wife is pregnant, but,"

"Yeah, she is suddenly pregnant now but they have been married for at least six years if what Sarah said was true about him being mated by the time she turned sixteen. But they haven't had any kids yet, Derek if he knew he wanted to challenge you from the start you would think that he would have gotten right on that."

Derek nods, "True, but maybe they have just been trying. I mean some people have trouble with that. Not _us_ obviously," He chuckles in a self deprecating way, knowing that the fact that they had three kids at their ages was ridiculous.

"Obviously, but he knows that you have a kid, I am sure that Sarah told him after your summer of rejection and if he knows about Jade and he was willing to threaten me and the baby what is going to keep him from bringing her into this?"

"Nothing," Derek sighs, "And if Nathan tells North about my daughter, he will put together the pieces of Gerard's pregnant daughter and my little girl. If he makes the connection, he will expose her."

Lydia meets his eyes sadly, "Derek, we have to stop him before that can happen," he pulls her to his chest again, nodding, "I know." Both of them letting the decision that they were making, the decision to kill in order to protect their children, wash over them.

After a few more moments of holding each other, they climbed back in the car and drove back to the compound silently. Parking the car, Derek helped Lydia from the passenger side and led her back to their room. The tension of the day was radiating off of her from the tight line of her back to the worry creasing her brow. Shutting the bedroom door behind them, Derek turned to face his wife who was shrugging out of her coat, not expecting her to leap at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him desperately.

"Lydia?" He questioned as he pulled back for a moment. Pulling her shirt over her head, she kissed him once more, realizing his lips only to pull his shirt up, "I need you, I just," She kissed him again, "Tonight, I need you." Allowing her to pull his shirt up and throw it somewhere across the room, Derek answered her with a kiss, walking them back to the bed and lowering her to the mattress. They made love desperately; hot mouths and skin and fingers caressing. They lost themselves in each other, in their bodies and in their love for one another and just forgot the day and the threats that tomorrow held.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

 

The morning came early at the safe house, most of the pack waking to see Jackson, Isaac and Laura off before having breakfast together. After the stress of the last few days everyone was a bit on edge so Erica made the suggestion to Allison, "Let's take the kids on a picnic, it looks like it is going to be a beautiful day."

Considering the request, Allison smiled, "Yeah, that would nice. I think that we could all use some time out in the sun and fresh air. The kids are getting stir crazy, maybe this will distract them." With the plan set the girls packed a lunch and gathered everything that they would need for a day down by the lake that was on the property. Scott walked into the kitchen to check up on them and asked, "What are you girls doing?"

"Packing a picnic," Erica answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Um to where because it is not safe for any of you to leave the house," He declared.

Allison rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him neck, "Come on Scott, Stiles and Boyd are meeting the Tilbury for information and the kids are bored with being cooped up, let's take them outside, we will still be on the property and if it will make you feel better you can come with us all mighty Beta in command," she teased, kissing his nose. Scott tried to resisted but it was futile when Allison was looking at him with her big, sad eyes and then she pulled the Sophia card, "Come on, I am sure Sophia would love for her Daddy to take her to see the butterflies down by the lake."

"That was low," He fixed her with a look that rivaled Lydia Martin, but he agreed anyway, which is how he ended up eating sandwiches and juice boxes and laughing as Jade and Allison ran around playing with a ball in some game that Allison had claimed as her favorite from childhood. After a few minutes Scott realize that the game was actually refining Jade's reaction time and reflexes and he took a minute to wonder if anything about Allison's childhood had been normal or if everything was a training opportunity. Not that he was hating it when Allison tumbled to his lap, laughing as Erica took over chasing the energetic little girl. Resting his body weight on his hands behind him, he smiled as Allison climbed further into his lap, snuggling into his chest while Isabel and Sophia slept in their carriers beside them, smiling bigger than he had seen her smile in a while, she said, "This is fun."

Smiling back, he agreed, "Yeah, it is. It is good to feel the sun and just be with you and the girls," His kissed the end of her nose and then, lean forward a bit he kissed her lips thoroughly. Just as their kisses were getting more frenzied, they heard Jade, "Aunt Allie, Erica lost the ball, will you come help me find it?"

"Ugh! Lydia's kid has the worst timing," He lets his head fall back. Kissing his throat, Allison giggles, "Yeah, but that's okay, at least she's cute." Allison stands, straightening her clothes a bit before jogging toward the frustrated little girl, "Okay, which way did the ball go?" She asked, signaling Erica to rejoin Scott because they all felt better if there were always at least two adults with the babies. As Erica sat on the blanket beside Scott she laughed, looking young as the sunlight reflected off of her golden hair, "So," she began a bit bashful, "If Derek gets this title thing, do you think that we will go back home?"

She reluctantly makes eye contact with the other beta, "Um, I don't know honestly. I think we would all like to go back eventually but it is complicated. As long as the hunters are there our families aren't safe, well at least Derek and Lydia's and mine and Allison's but I guess the rest of you could really go back anytime." Looking at him for a moment, Erica shakes her head, "No, don't you get it. Isaac, Boyd, me, Stiles, hell even Jackson, we are not leaving you guys. You are our family too, when I said _we_ I meant all of us, together." Her eyes are sincere and for a moment, Scott understands why she and Stiles are so perfect for each other. They both have a very simple loyalty and singular focus that makes them truly wonderful. Smiling, Scott says, "Thanks," before Erica can reply, her eyes grow wide, grabbing his arm, she whispers, "There is someone here, in the woods."

Before Scott can question her announcement they both hear a scream from the woods that Allison and Jade had recently disappeared into. Scott and Erica both jump to their feet in full transition in front of the sleeping infants. A movement in the woods alerted them to an opponent emerging. What they didn't expect was for a large man, from the smell of him a wolf, to emerge from the woods, holding Jade against him by pressing his forearm against her throat. The little girl was gripping and clawing at his arm, trying to free herself from the choking arm as she kicked her dangling feet against the man's leg. Scott could hear her heart rate beating rapidly against her ribs, her breathing hitching as she struggled in her fear. Once the man was close enough for communication, Scott shouted, "Let the little girl go, what do you want?"

"She needs to die," he responds coldly.

"She is five," Erica gasps, "Who sent you!"

"She must die; she is a stain on all wolves." Just then Jade transitioned under the stress of the attack, her little claws digging into the man's arm as she bit hard into his arm, "I didn't believe him," He shouts, "I didn't believe the master when he told me, but it is true, the Hale line is tainted by human blood, hunter blood. Master North was right," the man sputtered, distracted enough that he did not hear Allison approach, downwind of course to hide her scent, he did not notice her until the wolf's bane bullet from the .45 she kept strapped to her waist tore a hole through his head.

Vaguely she registered Erica telling Jade to close her eyes just before the bullet sprayed the wolf's brains over the grass in front of them. Watching the large man drop to his knees, Allison was oddly frozen, gun still posed as if expecting another attack. "Erica take Jade," Scott ordered after lifting his niece, eyes still closed, from the ground where she had fallen when the body released her. Handing her off to the blonde wolf, he asked, "Is there anyone else?" Erica paused for a moment, blocking out the crying child in her arms, "No, no he was the only one. His master thought that he was the only one he would need to send." Nodding, Scott moved to Allison, wrapping his hand over hers, he lowered the gun, breaking her from her hyper focus. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, slightly shocked when her eyes met his, hard and calculating, "Yes, I am, is Jade?"

"She is scared and we need to get her out of here," He says in a calm voice. Allison nods, looking to the body, "Have Erica take her back to the house, I need to finish up here," she states in a controlled voice.

"What?" He follows her eye line.

"I need to cut the body in half to insure that he is dead, he confirmed Jade's identity, I have to know that he can never share that with anyone." Scott feels his body fill with cold at her words, scared that her mind is that controlled and logical in such a traumatic situation, "Um, okay, how do we," she takes his face in her hands, "Scott, I've got this. You take the kids back to the house; I will be up there in a little while."

Reluctantly, Scott nodded and joined Erica by the lake, picking up the two carriers; he looked at Allison once more before moving off toward the house. A few minutes later Boyd, who had just returned with Stiles, joined Allison by the lake carrying a broadsword and a shovel. Taking a moment to look at him, she whispered, "You don't have to,"

"We're pack Allison, we are there for each other when we need each other. I can do this for you."

Taking a deep breath, Allison reached over and squeezed Boyd's hand before taking the broad sword and walking with intent to the body. Her face stone, she lifted the sword over her head and split the body with one sharp blow. Boyd watched her with a strange respect for her efficiency. Turning, he began digging, after the body was split, they buried it in two different holes, Allison dumping wolf's bane from the bullets in each hole before they fill them back in. "Why do we bury him this way?" Boyd asked, truly interested in the answer.

"If he is an alpha this is the only way to insure that he is really dead and will stay that way. This son of a bitch tried to kill Jade and he would have killed my daughter too if he had gotten that far, I have to know that he is not coming back," Allison said, her voice hard with maternal instinct and familial loyalty. This was the first time that Boyd really looked at the girl as part of pack on her own, not just as Scott's mate. She had killed to protect them and she didn't regret it. She had Boyd's respect.

It is nearly dark by the time that Allison and Boyd return to the main house, both tired and dirty, holding hands in quiet support. Scott meets them by the back door, nodding to Boyd, who hands Allison over to Scott's waiting arms. Hugging her closely, he kisses her hair, "Thank you," he whispers.

Pulling away, she strokes his face, "You mean," she represses a sob, "You mean what I did, it didn't make you look at me differently?" Suddenly the hard shell that she had put up all day came crashing down and she is very much a seventeen year old girl who is asking for acceptance.

"What?" He searched her face, "God no, Allison, you saved Jade's life today, you saved Sophia and Isabel and Erica and I. If you hadn't been there God only knows how it would have gone, but I know that I would be explaining to my sister why her little girl was dead," He stopped for a moment and just breathed in and out tocalm his nerves, pressing his forehead against hers, "I am in awe of your strength and I am so mad at myself for putting you in a situation where you had to do that."

"Scott I was _raised_ to do that and I thought that once you saw me in that situation that you wouldn't want me to be near you, to be near Sophia anymore."

"You are Sophia's mother, you will always be near her," He seemed shocked by her words.

"Yeah, but I am also a murderer and I have no remorse about what I did," She said, not in shame but in clarification.

"Allison you protected our daughter and our nieces, you shouldn't feel remorse. God I am just so grateful that today did not go worse than it did." She nodded, kissing him gently for a moment. "How is Jade?"

"She," he took a deep breath, "She is pretty shook up. Kay gave her some kind of werewolf tranquilizer to calm her down because she couldn't calm herself down enough to transition back without Lydia here." Allison nodded, she could only imagine the trauma that the little girl was feeling.

"We need to call Derek and Lydia, they need to know," Scott nodded, "Actually," he began reluctantly only to be cut off by the door slamming open behind him and all five feet three inches of Lydia Hale marching in screaming, "Where the hell is my daughter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	48. A Vision of Distruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the last chapter, basically this is the same day from the compound so Lydia, Isaac, Derek, Jackson and Laura's POV. The next chapter will be Boyd Stiles and Erica.

_Looking back to Allison, Scott whispered, "Actually, she already knows," before turning back the empty space by the door where Lydia had been._

Lydia had woken early that morning to Derek's phone, signaling him that Jackson, Isaac and Laura had arrived. Stretching, she grumbled into his chest, "Too early to get up." Chuckling as he reached behind him to put the phone back on the nightstand, he kissed her hair, "You know it always amazes me how much you sound like Jade when you don't want to wake up in the morning."

"Shut up," she mumbled before kissing his bare skin, just above his heart, "I guess we should get dressed, unless you want to introduce the pack naked."

"Well, that would certainly make an impression, but not really the impression that we want to make," He joked as he moved to stand.

"Speak for yourself," She smirked lasciviously as she smacked his ass as he climbed out of bed. Shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you Mrs. Hale?"

"I have a few suggestions," She pulled him closer as she stood on her knees still in bed kissing him. "I am sure you do, but I am afraid they will have to wait until later because I need to go get the pack. Try to be dressed when we come back," He offers gently only to have a pillow thrown at his head. Soon after Derek went to collect her guards, Lydia stood and grabbed a deep purple A-line dress that showed off her baby bump, she figured if she was going to get bigger _every second_ she might as well embrace it. Pairing the dress with some grey leggings and grey ankle boots with a large button on the side, Lydia quickly dressed and moved to try to do something with her hair. She ended up pulling her thick red curls into a messy ponytail and keeping her makeup light.

Just as she was applying the finishing touches, she heard Derek open the door, the others entering quietly. She smiled at each of them and moved to hug them, "Thanks for coming, I really feel better if you all are here," She confides.

"That is what pack does," Isaac responds. Everyone nods.

"Good, we are all on the same page," Derek begins, "Now you three do not let Lydia out of your sight. I don't trust Nathan and I think that he is planning something to hurt her. If you notice anything strange, anything at all, you let me know right away, I don't care if I am meeting with the council, you let me know understood?" Everyone nods and Lydia looks a little frustrated at feeling helpless but she understands that she has to accept their help in order to keep herself and her baby safe.

"Okay, so how do we work this? Do we take shifts?" Jackson poses.

"Well there is at least one, preferably two of you with her at all times, if she sleeps, you are at the door, you can rotate off in pairs so you can each have time to sleep, but she is never alone."

"Geeze honey, why don't you sale it a little harder, I mean you make it sound like a prison sentence," Lydia rolls her eyes.

"Lydia," Isaac breaks in, "We are all happy to be here, don't feel like Derek is forcing us." "Yeah, okay," she mutters rubbing her belly.

"Lyd, no offence, but you have gotten like _way_ bigger in the week that you have been gone, it that normal?" Jackson stared at her belly and bit pointing. Lydia slid her hands a little tighter over it and looked a bit sad, "Hey, I am four months pregnant; I am a perfectly normal size Jackass."

Everyone kind of chuckled as Derek smacked Jackson on the back of the head. "Isaac and Jackson, you are with me, we will enter the breakfast first, Laura and Lydia will follow a few minutes later. I want to make sure that North is there before Laura enters for maximum affect." They all agree, the guys moving off and Lydia moving to the mirror to straighten her clothes, "Laura?"Lydia asks in a small voice.

"Lydia I swear to God if you ask me if you are fat I am walking out," Laura responds sounding remarkably like her brother when he talks to Stiles.

"No, _I am not going to ask if I am fat_ , what do I strike you as overwhelmingly insecure little girl?" Laura shakes her head with a chuckle, "Well no, actually you don't."

"I actually want to know if it is normal for werewolf pregnancy to move faster than human ones?"

"Huh?"

"Well Allison's pregnancy moved faster because she had pre- eclampsia and Sophia needed to grow faster so that she could be born earlier and keep both she and Allison safe." Looking down she rubbed her belly again, "I just, I know that he is growing very fast and I am worried about him, is he growing so fast because something is wrong or is it normal?"

Sighing, Laura came up behind Lydia, taking in the girl in the reflection, "I wish I had a definitive answer for you, but I honestly don't know. Werewolf babies are resilient and they tend to protect themselves, so maybe he is growing fast or maybe he is growing at a completely normal rate and is just going to be big, I mean you have seen the size of Derek's head right?" Lydia chuckled, the chuckle quickly turning into a laugh as she pictured a newborn with Derek's head, "Oh God, don't say that. That is just horrific!"

Laura started laughing along with her, both needing the stress relief, Lydia finally calmed, "You are probably right, I mean Jade was eight pounds and she was a month early so maybe he is just big. Oh God, maybe he is really that big," Lydia eyes widened and she looked to her sister-in-law horrified, "Laura I am going to have to push him out."

"Yeah, I would be more concerned about the shoulders" Laura teased, at Lydia's strangled whimper, the brunette pushed her hair back trying not to laugh and continued, "Maybe you should ask Janie about it when we get back home. I am sure everything will be okay," Lydia smiled and hugged her sister-in-law, who was shocked at the contact, "Thanks Laura."

"Yeah well, thanks for taking care of my little brother," She hugs the girl back. "Let's go save the day," she grabs Lydia's elbow and the two girls make their way into the dining room arm and arm and laughing.

"Ladies!" Bones' booming voice echoes across the room. "Ms. Lydia I didn't know that you had brought a friend!" Bones stood to grab Laura around the waist and give her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground, "Hey Uncle Bones!" the brunette laughed.

"Hello my sweet little Laura, I can't believe that you are a grown woman." He laughed and for a moment Laura looked like a typical 23 year old woman and not the life hardened warrior she had become. Hearing a gasp from the corner both women turn to see Jamison North trying to make a quick exit while hiding his pale face.

"Jamison, leaving so soon?" Bones asked innocently, receiving no response from the pale faced man.

"He looks like he saw a ghost," Lydia quirked her head, leading the others to the table. Everyone repressed a giggle, satisfied that Laura's appearance and thrown him. As Lydia smiled at the maid that brought her a plate, everyone else took a seat. Just as Lydia leaned forward to take a bite of her scrambled eggs Jackson knocked the fork out her hand and snatched her plate, "Hey!" She barked.

"You can't eat this," He muttered bringing the plate to his nose and sniffing. "Derek come here," He shoves the plate under the Alpha's nose while Isaac moves subtly to grab the maid and prevent her from leaving, "Oh God," Derek mumbles.

"What?" Lydia starts to panic, both at their bizarre behavior and at her lack of breakfast, "What is going on?"

"Wolf's bane," Derek growls as he moves across the table to the head of the council, "Elder Samson," he addressed the wolf with the long white beard, "Smell this, someone has been putting wolf's bane in my pregnant wife's food." He delivered the words while staring that the maid, "I demand an investigation."

"Indeed," Elder Woods spoke up after smelling the plate of food, "Mrs. Hale are you feeling okay, have you been in poor health while staying here?"

"Um, I have been sicker than normal, but I think that we are both okay," she ran her hands down her belly, scared for her child and the fact that someone was trying to poison him.

"Take the servant into custody, Mr. Hale I assume that you want to be in on the interrogation of the suspect," Elder Samson stood, taking charge.

"Yes sir, if it be your will," Derek responded formally. "Sir, I also think that my cousin Nathan needs to be questioned in light of his veiled threats to my wife and son yesterday," Derek continues.

"I agree," Elder Woods snaps.

"Once we have questioned this young lady Nathan should be back. If we have evidence then I will support the further investigation of Nathan Hale, for now, let us begin." Everyone nodded and began to move to follow the Elders out into the hallway and own the maze of corridors to question the servant who gave Lydia the plate, turning to her husband, Lydia all but growled, "This was Nathan, I know it was."

Kissing her head he whispers into her hair, "I know, I agree, but he is still not back from getting his wife and so we have to prove it was him before they will take action. I am going to question her, you do not go anywhere alone, do you understand?"

"Yeah, be careful," She kissed him.

"You too and don't eat anything that doesn't pass the Jackson test, he has a stronger sense of smell and a greater loyalty to you."

"Okay," she sighs, suddenly tired. Derek releases her and follows the others down the hall, leaving Lydia and the betas, "Okay, so who is going to make me breakfast, because if I don't eat soon, someone may have to die," She jokes, moving to the kitchen. An hour later they are all very happy for Isaac's culinary skills and have been fed. They spend another hour or so in the council library, researching the history of the council and anything that they can find on the Alpha pack. They discover that the Alpha pack was an idea proposed to the council years ago. The original idea was for the Alpha pack to act as a group of mercenaries for the council, enforcing its laws with brute violence throughout the world. The council rejected the idea and shunned several members of packs who tried to form independent forces.

"Oh God, I think I know what happened," Lydia stood looking at the others, "Someone decided to form the Alpha pack, combining the Alphas that were of like mind and setting the whole thing up under the guise of being a democracy and being able to earn more power, but they did it in secret, never actually breaking from the council so they will continue to have insider information."

"Yeah, that makes sense, but where does the hate for the Hales come in?" Jackson asks. Just then Lydia's eyes flash a glowing green and she starts to fall. Isaac grabs her before she can hit the ground, lifting her and walking quickly back to the bedroom that she has been sharing with Derek, Laura and Jackson following behind at a panicked pace. As Isaac lays her down on the bed, her eyes roll shut and they can all see the rapid movement of her eyeballs behind her eyelids.

"What is going on?" Laura asks, not liking being out of control.

"I honestly have no idea," Isaac paces.

"I think this has something to do with Scott," Jackson whispers, "Try to call him." Jackson moves to sit on the bed, pulling Lydia's feet into his lap and pulling her shoes off.

"Um guys, they are not answering, like none of them," Isaac returns, his fear obvious. Just then Lydia shoots up in the bed and jumps to her feet, and races out of the room. Isaac and Jackson move to flank her, "Where is my husband?" she demands.

"With the council," Laura reminds.

"No, where as in place, I need to see him now and I need to see Jamison North." She snaps.

"They are together, follow me," Laura responds, walking quickly through the labyrinth of corridors, leading them down into the tunnels under the compound and finally into a room that was straight out of a medieval torture movie. Derek spun quickly from the girl tied to a chair and sobbing to face his wife who is irate. Hearing her growl, the whole room faces her as her laser focus lands on Jamison North, "You tried to kill my child!"

North responds by beginning to transition into his Alpha form, before he can Lydia pushes him back into human form and Isaac takes his beta form to her left, Jackson transitioning into his Kanima form to her right. The appearance of the Kanima and of Lydia pushing North shocks the room and several gasps can be heard as the tiny redhead slams the older Alpha onto his back on a table, standing beside him she can lean so that her head is nearly even with his, "That is the last time you try that shit, I told you that I can control your shifts so don't test me. Now I would like to know why you felt it was appropriate and necessary to try to murder my child you son of a bitch!"

"What, I" He sputtered.

Tightening her nails around his throat, "Don't patronize me, I know okay, I know about the hit on my daughter and the deal that you made with the hunters and your hit on the entire Hale family, so now please explain to my why you attacked my children."

Before North can answer Elder Samson steps forward, "Excuse me, but those are some very serious claims Mrs. Hale, now we were all witness to the unfortunate poisoning incident this morning but I don't understand how you are making all of these other claims." Derek was slowly moving towards his wife, confused about what was going on but also terrified. Sliding his arm down hers, he moved to loosen her grip on the Alpha's throat, "Lydia what is going on?" he asked in a calm voice his other hand resting on her hip.

"Jade, he went after Jade," She shrieked, not letting up on her hold on North's throat.

"What," Derek's entire body tensed, looking to his sister who raised her eyebrows indicating Lydia, "Baby, I need you to back up and explain what is going on because right now I am pretty freaked out, what happened to Jade?"

"Excuse me but who is Jade and why would Elder North attack her?" Elder Samson asked.

"She's my daughter and he wants to kill all of my children," Lydia screamed, her knees buckling as she released North's throat at Derek's insistence.

"She is an abomination!" North's bellow filled the room and Jackson quickly swiped his throat, the Kanima toxin silencing him for a few hours as well as paralyzing him because Jackson made sure to hit his vocal cords. "That is enough of that," Isaac says nodding thanks at Jackson who nods back, still in Kanima form.

Derek guided Lydia to a chair, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her belly he gently asks, "Lyd, what is going on, the girls are with Scott and Allison, what happened?"

"I, huh," she gasped trying to calm down, unable to stop the tears, she said, "I saw it, through Scott I saw it, they were at a picnic and Allison and Jade were playing and then this man, he was a wolf and he called North his master, he comes out of the woods holding Jade by the throat and telling them that he is going to kill her, that North sent him to kill her," She chokes out the story.

"And this Jade, she is your daughter? I wasn't aware that you had any other children," Elder Samson asks gently, Derek nods from where he is kneeling in front of his wife, "Yeah, we have two little girls, Jade and Isabel. We didn't bring them with us because we didn't think it would be safe, obviously nowhere is safe."

"How old are they, your daughters?" Elder Woods asks.

"Jade, Jade is five and Isabel is seven months," Lydia answered, pulling herself together.

"Dear God," Elder Woods brought her hand to her mouth, "And what of this man, the one that attacked your daughter?"

"He is dead, Allison, my sister–in-law, she shot him." Lydia answered and Derek released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"I am sorry to ask so many questions Mrs. Hale, but I am afraid that I am still unclear on how you know any of this." Elder Samson states gently.

"Lydia shares a telepathic connection with her pack brother Scott, he is Derek's second now, but they were both attacked by Peter," Laura offers, "They have always been able to communicate telepathically but this, it was like Scott pulled her into his consciousness and she experienced it while it was happening."

"I have heard of the second born bonds, but that is truly something spectacular," the old man exclaimed, "I think that you need to bring your entire pack here Mr. Hale, it would seem that you are right and that someone is after you. You and your family would be safest under our protection." Elder Samson decreed.

Derek gave a slight nod, "I will agree to bring them here, but as you can see we have all have a very difficult several months so I would ask that my wife and brother–in-law or my children not be turned into guinea pigs for the councils understanding of their abilities."

"We are here to protect your family and get to the bottom of this mess, you have our word." Elder Samson responded. Nodding, Derek lifted Lydia, turning back to the council, he states, "I need to go see my daughters and make sure that they are okay, I would ask that both the servant and Elder North be detained until tomorrow so that I might be witness to their questioning."

"Request granted," Elder Samson pounded a gavel and everyone in the room began to dissipate, two guards moving to carry a paralyzed North to a cell.

Derek and the pack made their way straight out of the compound and to their cars which were waiting for them when they arrived. Derek lowered Lydia into the passenger seat of the car, have not been able to put her down until this point. Climbing into the car he fired the engine and sped away to the safe house. The entire time he could feel his body shaking from the adrenaline that was keeping him moving and from the fear of what he would find, _Someone tried to kill my daughter, my baby_ was all he could think. After a few minutes, he felt Lydia's hand close around his thigh as he slammed the car into fifth, "It is going to be alright, she is going to be alright," she said in a remote voice.

"I know I just," he swallowed down his emotion, "Who attacks children?"

"This is the last time he attacks Derek, North will die if I have to kill him myself. Nathan too if he gets in my way," Her voice is cold and controlled and leave absolutely no room for argument—North is a dead man.

"For now, let's go take care of our girls," he squeezes her hand, "Allison killed him?"

"Yeah, she was behind them when he attacked, he" she gasped for a moment, "He had Jade pressed against him by locking his forearm around her throat. She freaked when she could breath and shifted. Allison used his shock at a five year old in transition to sneak up, Erica told Jade to close her eyes and Allison blew the whole back of his head off. He fell on her, but she kept her eyes closed and Scott grabbed her, Scott and Erica were guarding the babies and trying to talk down the psycho- that is how they heard the stuff about Master North. God Derek we could have lost them both," She sobs as they pull into the driveway of the safe house. Before Derek can respond or shut off the car, Lydia's door is open and she is marching to the door.

Slamming the door open Lydia physically needs to hold her girls, realizing that she doesn't know where they are she screams, "Where the hell is my daughter!" Before Derek grabs her by the arm and all but drags her down the hall and into a bedroom.

Spotting her little girl, so tiny and curled into a ball on her side in the middle of the bed. "Oh God," her voice broke as she brought her hands to her mouth and as she crawled up onto the bed and pulled Jade to her chest never noticing Kay sitting guard over the little girl from a chair in the corner.

"Derek. Lydia. Oh thank God," Kay pulled her nephew into a hug genuinely relieved to see them and more emotional than either had ever seen her, "I gave her a sedative because she couldn't calm down and transition back, she," Kay paused, "she just kept asking for her mommy."

"I am here now sweetheart," Lydia brushed the hair away from the little girls face. Pulling her closer, Jade snuggled her face into her mother's chest, pressing her ear just above her heart and wrapping her arms under Lydia's arms, hooking her little leg over her mother's hip- wrapping herself completely around her mom. "Mommy is here now and I am not leaving you again."

Kay pulled Derek aside, "Did they fill you in?"

"Lydia watched it through her connection with Scott," he looked down.

"Oh God," Kay brought her hands to her chest, "I, wow, I am so sorry."

"I am just glad she is safe now, I," Derek paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, "My baby had to see someone die, I don't know how to fix that." His voice sounds more hopeless than Kay has heard in years as he watches Lydia and Jade for a moment.

Rubbing his arm, Kay says, "You don't, you just love her through it and you let her know that she is safe and that none of this is her fault." He nods, sighing, "Where is Isabel?"

"She is across the hall," Kay answers, exiting the room to leave the family alone. Walking across the hall, Derek lets himself into the room, noting two cribs, following his nose to the one on the left, he smiles down at his youngest daughter who is smiling a wide toothless smile up at him, reaching her arms up, she says, "Dada, Dada."

Derek feels tears well up in his eyes and his voice cracks a bit, "That's right babygirl, Daddy is here." He lifts the baby to his chest and kisses her head. Quickly changing her diaper, he takes her across the hall and climbs into bed behind Jade, breathing in the scent of her hair and kissing her head as she settles against both of her parents and little sister, Isabel burying her tiny hand in Jade's hair. For a few minutes the little family allowed themselves to relax and rejoice in being together and safe.

Down the hall the events of the day were settling in on Allison. As she fed Sophia, running her fingers over the baby's face, she found tears leaking down her face. Over the last few weeks this little girl, her little girl, had become the center of her world and she could have lost her today. The fact that she was here, warm breath against her skin and the sweet baby smell that was unique to Sophia surrounding her, made Allison so happy and so relieved that she didn't have the words to explain the emotions running through her. Entering the room from the shower, Scott crossed to the bed after pulling on a pair of basketball shorts, "Allison, baby, what's wrong?" He brought his thumb up to wipe away her tears.

"Nothing I am just so grateful to whatever powers exists that we all survived today. My God Scott, we could have lost her," she looked down at the suckling child and was overwhelmed by the love that she felt. "Scott I love Sophia more than I ever thought I could love anything. I never knew that this type of emotion existed, this need to protect and nurture. From the moment I saw her, my God, I thought I loved her when I was pregnant but the minute your mom laid her on my chest, I just, I was overtaken by this force. She is perfect, a perfect little being that we created and today someone could have taken her from us. Scott I don't know how to process that." She looks at him with wide eyes, obviously trying to verbalize something that she can't quite conceptualize.

"I get it Allison," he whispers, cupping her face with is hand, "because I love her just as much as you do. She is safe tonight because of you and we have to focus on that fact—not that we could have lost her, but that we didn't." Rubbing his finger down the baby's chubby cheek, he smiles, "She is perfect, and she is safe because of you. Tomorrow we can focus on stopping this threat, but for now, let's just be grateful that our family is safe tonight." Leaning forward she kisses him and nods, grateful for the millionth time since she met him for Scott's unshakable faith.

After Sophia is finished eating, Allison reluctantly turns her over to her father so she can take a shower. Sighing as she washes the dirt and wolf's bane and traces of blood from her skin and hair. A few minutes later she is wearing one of Scott's old shirts and crawling in bed with her family. The whole night Scott and Alison keep Sophia snuggled between them, both of them touching the baby to reassure themselves that she was really safe.

Just as Allison sinks into sleep she hears her aunt's voice, " _Allison?" Kate calls._

_Looking down, Allison realized that even in her dream, she had held on to Sophia as the baby was still snuggled against her, "Kate?" she responded._

_"Allison," the older woman hugged her niece tightly, "Oh Allison, thank you so much."_

_Allison pulled back for a moment, confused, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I am here to thank you Allison, you saved my baby today," Kate answered as if it should have been obvious. Allison takes a minute to respond, not wanting to hurt her aunt by saying that she honestly forgot often that Jade was not Lydia's biological child. "There is no reason to thank me, Jade is family, she is pack and I never thought twice about saving her."_

_"Yeah," Kate smirked, "I trained you well, you would have been one hell of a leader."_

_"Kate, I will never lead a group of people that would see my child dead, that would kill me and my mate and my daughter and your daughter for that matter without a second thought." Allison answered in a firm voice._

_"Oh I know Allison, but you would be good at it," Getting distracted, Kate looked down to the baby in Allison's arms, "Is that? Is that her, your little girl?"_

_Allison nodded, "Yeah, this is Sophia my daughter." Running a finger over the baby's thick dark hair Kate smiles a genuine smile, an unusual occurrence for her, "She is beautiful Allison."_

_"Yeah, she is," Allison smiles, "I love her more than anything."_

_Kate flinches and looks away, "Yeah. I guess you think I didn't love my little girl, huh?"_

_Allison considers her answer for a moment before responding, "Kate I wasn't there and I can't judge what you went through, but I do know what it is like to be pregnant and scared because your family wants your baby dead. I made a different choice than you, and I know that my choice was right because look at what I got out of it," she indicates her baby before looking at her aunt, "But it is not my place to judge you. You thought that Jade was dead and I don't know how I would have dealt with that belief, but I also know that you missed out on Jade, who is pretty amazing, so you are being punished for your choice every day. Not to mention the fact that you lost Derek, who really loved you," At the mention of Derek, Kate's eyes misted over and Allison couldn't help but notice the guilt lurking there, "and you ended up dead." Allison finishes lightly causing her aunt to laugh._

_"Yeah there is that whole dead thing" She considers before chuckling and then becoming for serious, "I made a lot of terrible choices because I was scared and weak. I wasn't strong enough to break away from Gerard, even for my own baby. Derek has done a good job with her," Kate smiles wistfully, "Now I can keep a watch over her and your right, she is amazing, but she is not my little girl now." With a sigh she continues, "Allison I screwed up when I left that hospital and I am paying for it by watching my daughter be raised by someone else. She is not mine, not anymore, because she belongs Lydia. Today, when she was scared for her life, she called for Lydia, her mommy." Allison nodded, knowing what her aunt was saying was true. "She is a really good mom," Allison offers._

_"Yeah," Kate smiles through her tears, "Yeah she is and so are you. God Allison you are so much better at it than I ever could have been." Crossing to the brunette, Kate kisses her forehead, "So thank you, for saving Jade and for being a good mom and proving that all Argent's aren't too broken to love. You keep fixing this world okay, for both our daughters. I love you," She kisses her forehead again and Allison hugs her aunt, "Goodnight Aunt Kate."_

_"Goodnight Ally," she smiles. A_ s she dissipates and somehow Allison feels lighter and more ready to face the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	49. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the third and last view of this same day, this time it is from Stiles and Erica's POV mostly. Also, because you have been so patient and supportive there are a few surprises in here. As always thank you so much for reading, TeenWolfFan24 and nlelmore thank you so much for your comments.

As Stiles pulled up to the safe house with Boyd in the passenger seat and he knew right away that something was up. They had left early this morning after the others headed to the compound to meet up with Deaton to collect some new resources and some files of information that the Tilbury had collected on the Alpha pack, but as they approached the house Stiles could hear the kids screaming and adults rushing around. Looking over to Boyd, Stiles opened his mouth to ask but was silenced by Boyd gesturing him to stay behind him. Stealthily they made their way up the front stairs and into the house only to be greeted by Scott trying desperately to calm down a transformed and screaming Jade, Erica pacing with Sophia and Isabel sitting on the floor wailing her head off in time with her sister's cries. Seeing the chaos, Stiles swooped down to pick up Isabel who melted into his chest sobbing desperately, "Hey now little one, there is no reason to cry like that," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Scott what happened?" Boyd asked as Kay returned to the room with a syringe.

"Um, there was an attack," He said offhandedly while trying to sooth Jade who was screaming for her parents. Kay approached and whispered "I'm sorry sweetheart," into Jade's hair before sticking the needle into her arm. After a few moments of struggling in Scott's arms the child transformed back and succumbed to whatever Kay had injected her with falling asleep still mumbling, "I just want my mom". Moments later Isabel calmed down and laid her head on Stiles' shoulder, allowing herself to be comforted and fall asleep, Stiles and Scott quickly made their way down the hall and tucked the girls into their beds before returning to the living room, Scott taking his sobbing daughter from her godmother and rocked her for a few minutes before she was calm and watching him with her wide brown eyes.

"Scott, a little information would be nice here?" Stiles prompted and Scott gave him the rundown of what had happened, "I need to go help Allison," Scott said, looking at his daughter again.

"No," Boyd said in his quiet solemn tone, "I will help Allison, you stay with your daughter, she needs now."

Scott nodded, "Thank you," he said relived as Boyd made his way out the back door to help the young hunter dispose of her kill. Scott excuse himself to take care of Sophia and Kay went to guard Jade leaving Stiles and Erica alone in silence. Making his way over to the blonde wolf who was standing stoically, facing slightly away from him with her arms across her body in protection. "Erica," he reaches for her, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

Erica's eyes were stone but her chin gave a little wobble as her hand slid up her own arm to take his hand and lead him down the hallway to the room that they had been sharing. Closing the door behind them, Stiles turned to Erica, "Baby, you are going to need to say something soon because you are starting to scare me," he is cut off by her lips pressing passionately against his own. Wrapping her hands around his face, she deepened their kiss, pulling him closer with a firm desperation, "Wow," Stiles pulled back, leaning his weight against the door, "What was that all about?"

Erica released her hold on him and took a few shaky steps into the room before she dropped to her knees and started to sob. Stiles let himself slide down the door and slowly he crawled to her as if he were trying not to spook her, "Oh God, Erica are you okay?" he ask, reaching out for her once again, she allowed him to pull her to him, curling herself into his lap as he leaned against the foot of the bed behind them, "Shh, it's okay," he whispered into her ear, rubbing her back in a soothing motion, "You are safe now."

"I, I know, but Stiles I watched someone die today, I mean like really die. I have never been that scared, not even when I was human. I could sense him, before we saw him and it was like this overwhelming hate just filled the air," Erica struggled to find the words as she gestured with her hands describing the terror and fear of the day, "He was going to kill Jade. Jade almost died in front of me, I love that little girl and he was strangling her. All I could think was how do I explain to Derek and Lydia that I couldn't protect their daughter? How do I live with myself if she dies? And then I saw Allison and I knew what she was going to do and I told Jade to close her eyes and then there was just blood everywhere and he didn't have a back to his head and we just had to get out of there because the babies were screaming and I knew that there wasn't anyone else in the woods, but others could have been coming so Scott grabbed Jade and we ran. Stiles, the kids could have died, we all could have and I just don't know how to process that." She sobbed burying her nose in his neck, needing his scent to calm her down.

For his part Stiles felt incredibly guilty to have left her to deal with this on her own. Logically he knew that it wasn't his fault and that if he had been there, there is no reason to believe that things would have ended any better, in fact they could have been worse, but he just hated to see Erica in pain and he would do anything to stop her from hurting. Pressing gentle kisses to her face and hair, Stiles murmured his apologies and comforts, knowing that she probably could not understand his words but just wanting her to know that she is safe and that he loves her. After a few moments, those soft words and caresses of lips turn into firmer kisses and more driven touches. When Erica pulls his shirt over his head, he understands that it is because she craves skin contact when she is scared and that it is probably not leading anywhere, however when that skin contact turns into her tongue tracing the ridges of his muscle under his skin and the hardened scar on over his rib cage Stiles begins to develop a slightly different idea.

Catching her head in both his hands, Stiles lifts her so their faces are even and kisses Erica with all of the passion and love he holds for her. Pulling away they both wipe at each other's tears and get lost in each other's eyes for a few moments. Breaking that contact, Erica leans back slightly and pulls her shirt over her head before leaning forward and capturing his mouth once more. Slowly they stand still kissing and ease their way back onto the bed so that Stiles is pressing Erica into the mattress, both of their movements are gentle and loving and not at all the rushed or flurried moments that they have grown used to in the chaotic household they live in where they typically might be interrupted at anytime.

Somewhere along the way Erica's jeans had been tossed aside, an act that had become much more comfortable for them over the past few weeks, but when she reached for the button of his jeans, Stiles hands stopped hers, "Stiles," she groaned.

"Erica I," she cut his words off by popping the button open, "Stiles I almost died today, I have never felt that helpless or out of control. I need you, okay. I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone and you have made me love myself, something that I didn't know was possible," something in her wide eyes made him want to cry at that revelation, "You are the one person in my life who has always put me first and made me feel safe, I need that right now. Stiles I am ready and I have been ready and trust me this is not about the moon or being scared or anything but the fact that I love you and I know that you love me and _need_ to feel you inside me."

Stiles closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her collarbone, "Oh God, are you sure?"

"I think that is what I just used a lot of words to say," She smiled and kissed him gently. "Okay," he released a breath as she lowered his zipper and stood to tug is pants off. Climbing back on the bed, Erica straddled Stiles, who met her by sitting up and finding her mouth with his own. Sliding his hands through her hair and down her back, he pressed her body closer to his as he kissed his way down the column of her throat and unhooked her bra. Erica leaned back just enough for him to slide the lacy black material from her body and continue his kisses down to her chest. Lavishing attention on each breast before pulling a deep moan from her mouth as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and teased it with his teeth before sucking hard. Flipping them over, Stiles took advantage of having more room to explore, nipping and kissing Erica, worshiping every inch of skin that he could find.

Rising onto his knees he lifted her left foot, nuzzling the inside of her ankle before biting it, drawing a sound between a giggle and a sigh. Sliding his hands further up he kissed and nuzzled his way up to her thighs, massaging his thumbs into her tense flesh following it with his lips. Erica dug her fingers into his scalp and moaned, releasing him as he pulled her underwear off of her by lifting her legs straight up and then pulling them off her legs and feet, throwing them behind him indiscriminately before guiding her legs back to the bed and lowering his head between them. Erica arched her back and moaned as he rolled his tongue around her clit expertly knowing just where to touch and stroke and lick in order to bring her to a screaming orgasm which is just what he does.

As Erica comes down, still panting, she opens her eyes to see Stiles leaning back on his heels again just watching her. Smiling she said, "Damn you are good at that," then sliding her calves over his hips, she sits up slowly, still not completely trusting her body to support her. Planting a kiss in the center of his chest before siding her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly; The taste of herself on his tongue turned her on even more as she reached for the waistband of his black boxers. As her hands wrapped around the band they both let out a breath and she pulled them down to his knees and Stiles quickly stood, stripping the off and reaching for his jeans, grabbing a condom from his wallet and walking back to the bed, kissing her again.

As they kissed Erica reached between them and wrapped her curious hand around Stiles' dick, gasping as it twitched in her hand. It was bigger than she expected and it scared her just a little in a very good way, experimentally she slid her hand up and down a few times causing Stiles to press his forehead to her shoulder and grab her wrist, "Hey you are going to have to stop that or this is never going to get started."

"Sorry," she blushed looking at him embarrassed. Shaking his head he chuckled, "Don't be," he took a few deep breaths and leaned back a little opening the foil package in his hand, with Erica watching in fascination as he rolled the thin plastic sheath down his length. Both of them looked up at the same time and brought their lips together, both trembling just a bit as they sank back down to the bed, kissing and touching each other. Slipping his hand back between her legs, Stiles rubbed his thumb over her clit a few times before sliding one finger into her, pumping a few times before adding another one. Once he was sure that she was relaxed and slick enough he looked into her big brown eyes, "Last chance to back out," he smirked and she smirked back, lifting her legs around his waist she lined her body up with his.

"No backing out," She kissed him and he pressed forward slowly, pausing at her virginity, at her nod he thrust forward enveloping himself completely in her body, "Ow," she cried and Stiles froze, "Oh God, I am so sorry, I" he started to spaz as he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _It was his first time and he had already messed up_!

"No, I," she took a deep breath, "I'm fine just give me a second." After a few more moments Stiles could feel her muscles start to relax and for a moment he thought he was going to die if he stayed still much longer. She opened her eyes and smiled, her hips shifting a bit, "Oh God please move," she moaned as she rocked her hips against his. "Oh thank you," he sighed pulling his hips back, sliding nearly all the way out of her and then sinking back into her setting a steady pace that soon had both of them gasping and grasping onto each other; Erica's nails running un an down Stiles' back, fingers tracing the scars left behind by Gerard's knife soothing the flesh there.

Stiles' hand push her thighs further apart as he swiveled his hips a bit and caused Erica's back to arch up off the bed and her to cry out, _I guess that works_ , he thought and repeated the move, this time sliding his hand between them and using his thumb to circle her clit, pushing her closer to the edge as her thighs start to shake and her nails dig into his shoulders. "Oh, oh, oh God, I, uh" she squirmed and then screamed as she came her body seizing around him spasming and triggering his own orgasm. Thrusting a few more times into her now pliant body Stiles released into her swearing at some point that he actually went blind as he comes to rest his head on her breast bone. "Oh God, that was, wow," he murmured into her damp throat, his lips brushing over her salty skin.

"Uh, huh ,"she panted, "that was awesome." Pulling out of her body, Stiles stood on shaky legs for a moment and pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it into the trash can before crawling back into the bed and collapsing on his back, still trying to slow his blood. Reaching for Erica's hand he laces their fingers needing some contact but still feeling over stimulated. After a few minutes, once both of their heart rates where calmed down, Erica rolled over and pressed her head into his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her Stiles is shocked to feel hot tears falling on his skin, pulling away slightly, Stiles tilts her face up to his, "Oh God Erica, what's wrong, did I hurt you? Do you regret it, Oh God you regret it don't you," Stiles starts to panic.

Shaking her head, Erica offers him a gentle smile, "No baby, I'm fine, I just, I never thought it would be like that."

"Did you think it would be better?" The fear is clear on his face.

"God no! It was magical," she rushed to assuage his nerves, "I just never thought I would feel that loved or safe or cared for. I didn't think anyone would ever want me and that if they did it would just be painful and awkward but, it was beautiful." She tears up again. Kissing him sweetly, she said, "Trust me, no regrets."

"You're beautiful." He corrected, "I am just lucky that you chose me. I love you so much," He kissed her again and pulled her to him pulling the comforter over them as they both gave in to exhaustion.

In the living room Jackson was slumped in the corner of the couch staring dejectedly at the tv screen, Isaac sitting on the opposite side, head resting on his fist which was propped up on the arm of the couch. He had given up on the tv and was picking at the threads in the couch as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Boyd was sitting in the overstuffed chair to the right, also staring at the television.

"So," Jackson begins, sounding both depressed and pissed off, "If the next person who joins this pack isn't a girl I may mutiny."

"Uh huh," Boyd offers, looking just as dejected.

"Technically the next person joining this pack is Lydia's baby and we already know that he is a boy so," Isaac points out, still playing with the strings and missing the look on both of the other wolves' faces.

"Well maybe the almighty Alpha needs to stop fucking my ex for five minutes and focus on growing our pack by adding hot, available females to it," Jackson snapped causing Isaac to sit up straighter, "Hey, don't talk about Lydia like that!" The taller boy corrected and Jackson actually looked shocked for a moment before offering an acquiescent nod, "Sorry, you're right I shouldn't have said that and you know that I love Lydia and I owe her more than anyone does. I am just frustrated and listening to Stilinski get his cherry popped isn't helping." He ran a tired and frustrated hand through his hair.

"Dude, she is our sister," Boyd whined, throwing an arm over his face. They all shared a shiver of horror as Erica's cries reached a particularly loud pitch.

"This is so worse than Scott and Allison," Isaac looked a little green.

The others grimaced and nodded, and Boyd finally suggested, "Why don't we go patrol, I don't think I can take this much longer." The other quickly nodded and they exited the house and focused completely on surveying the grounds, looking for threats. Well Isaac and Jackson looked for _threats_ , Boyd made his way to a secluded corner of the property, first surveying it for threats and then making his way to a small cabin.

Opening the door he is met with mischievous green eyes and a naughty smirk, "Well hello handsome," Laura whispered as the large Beta entered.

"Hello to you beautiful," Boyd returned her smirk with a genuine smile, pulling her to him they met in a kiss before pressing their foreheads together, "Some day huh?" he whispered.

Laura pulled back a bit and nodded, "Yeah, that is one way to put it. Boyd we have a fight ahead of us, just promise me that you will be safe okay," she pleaded, a tone that Laura Hale did not use often or lightly.

"I will if you will," he both agreed and taunted and she nodded understanding that they were at an impasse that neither was willing to give on. Part of what attracted them to one another was their loyalty to the pack. Finally smiling she pulled him back into a kiss, "Fine, we don't have time to argue so for now, take off your pants, we don't want to get caught," she giggled and Boyd joined her, his booming laugh rattling through both of them as he lifted her to his chest.

Boyd knew that this situation was bad but he refused to believe that they were going to be anything but victorious; any other outcome meant loosing at least part of his family and Boyd could not let that happen, he had been alone enough in his life, he refused to lose anyone else. Later that night, as he held a sleeping Laura in his arms, he repeated his new mantra—this will pass, we will win, I will not lose my family. Running his large hand down Laura's bare back, he knew that it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment people! It will make my day!


	50. Bittersweet Reunion

Morning came early at the safe house, far earlier than any of its inhabitants wanted. Lydia woke from a troubled sleep to an overwhelming pressure in her in bladder and a child clinging to her in a way that she knew was going to interfere with solving her first problem. Looking down at Jade's auburn head, she ran her hand over the girl's hair and tried to figure out a way to unwind her arms and legs from around her body without waking the child. After a few minutes of subtle wiggling and easing, Lydia gave a groan and her fiercest look as she huffed, "Derek I can see you smirking, I know your awake and between your oldest and youngest children, I am about to wet the bed so unless you want to clean that up I suggest you help me."

Chuckling, Derek opened his eyes and took in the sight of his wife, hair messy with sleep and the fact that Jade had spent most of the night tangling her fingers in it. Now the child had one hand fisted the long strands of her mother's hair, the other tangled under her shirt, clinging to her back and the side little girls face was pressed into the warm curve of Lydia's abdomen while their legs where tangled together. They resembled some sort of pretzel. "Morning honey," he smiled and she just glared in return, "Fine, I'll help, all you had to do was ask." He went about shifting Isabel so that she was lying on her side and then stood and rounded the bed to get Jade off of Lydia. After some creative pulling and cajoling Derek managed to get Jade to release Lydia from her death grip and as soon as she was free Derek helped Lydia to her feet and she ran to the bathroom with a squeal.

Returning with a delighted moan, Lydia climbed back into bed only to smile at the sight of her husband who was currently holding Jade to his chest, the little girl burying her head in the crook of his neck and Isabel snuggled into his side. "That's a good look on you," she smirked.

"Really, girls just hanging off me?" He smirked back and she giggled, "Yeah, as long as it is these two girls then I am happy."

"I am just happy that they are safe," he whispered, running his hands over both of their heads, "When you busted in yesterday and said that North went after Jade, I just, all I could think was that it had happened again, that I would never get to hold them again." Sighing he meets her eyes, "Lydia this ends now, I can't keep living in fear and on the run, I don't want that life for them."

Nodding Lydia replies solemnly, "I agree completely. I want this over with and I don't ever want to have see that fear on my baby's face again." Rolling on her side she kissed him before pressing a kiss to Jade's forehead and then lifting Isabel who was starting to wake up. "Morning babygirl," she smiled when Isabel stretched and said, "Mama," with her toothless baby grin.

"That's right, it's mama."

"Guess what she said last night while you were sleeping?" Derek teased.

"What? Don't tell me Stiles finally taught her how to say his name," she joked.

"No, she looked right at me and said 'Dada'."

Rolling her eyes she cocked an eyebrow at him, "Sure. She just suddenly called you dada and no one was around to see or hear it but you. You are just jealous because they all like me more than you," but Lydia's mocking rant was cut off by Isabel sitting up and reaching for Derek saying, "Dada, Dada," in a pleading baby voice.

"You were saying," he teased as he lifted to baby to him with his free arm.

Looking at Isabel, Lydia shook her head, "Traitor," she kissed the baby's head, smiling she said, "well at least your cute and my boy still loves me most." She says as she stands to get a bottle for Isabel. She gets two steps before she feels a sharp twinge through the bottom of her belly followed by a fluttering that reminds her of butterflies. "Ah," she cried, pressing her hands over the spot as she froze. Shifting the girls off of him, Derek stood in a panic and crossed to Lydia, resting on hand on her shoulder and the other over her hand on her belly.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is it the baby?" He asked in rapid fire listening to both her heart and their son's heart to make sure that they are fine, "I'm fine, he moved," she whispered as if she was afraid that she would scare the baby away, "Derek," she raised her wide green eyes to his and slid her hand from under his so that his hand was pressed to her skin, "he moved and I felt it."

After a moment the fluttering against her skin started back up and they both smiled as they felt their son moving for the first time, both grinning like fools.

"Mama, Daddy what are doing?" Jade asked from the bed where she was now sitting up watching them, smiling Lydia turned to her and rushed over to the bed. Grabbing Jade's hand she pressed the little girls hand to her skin and they were rewarded with another, stronger kick, "That's your little brother, did you feel him?"

Grinning widely Jade nodded and leaned forward and kissed Lydia's belly, "Good morning Little Brother, I love you," leaning back, Jade met her mom's eyes, informing her in a serious tone, "He loves me too."

Giggling the redhead responded, "I am sure he does baby, you are an awesome big sister."

"He is also hungry," she adds.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, he wants pancakes," Jade clarifies.

"Really, are you sure _he_ wants pancakes? Or do you want pancakes because they are your favorite food?" Derek asks. Considering by pressing her finger to her chin Jade responds, "Well, _I_ may want pancakes, but everyone loves them so you should make a lot." Laughing Derek lifts her from the bed and walks into the kitchen to begin breakfast for everyone. Lydia moves Isabel to the portable crib and takes a quick shower before dressing in some clothes that Allison was thoughtful enough to pack for her and grabbing a change of clothes for Isabel she finds the baby awake so she changes her and takes her to the kitchen to feed her as everyone else filters in.

Jackson, Isaac and Boyd look tired as they all stumbled in from late night patrols and grabbed food before moving to grab a few hours sleep. Laura was showered, dressed and already in the kitchen before her brother making bacon and prepping eggs for everyone. Kay entered with a weary look after looking over Alpha pack files all night and Scott and Allison were extra touchy with Sophia as they joined the fray. Stiles and Erica made their way to breakfast late and obviously straight from the shower, but from the way they refused to make eye contact and the stupid goofy grin that Scott and Stiles shared it wasn't hard for Lydia to figure out that they had _totally_ done it in a house full of werewolves and they knew that everyone else knew that they had done it because everyone else was listening to the show.

After everyone was fed and the kids had played for a bit and were down for a nap the group gathered in the living room taking seats where they could discuss the events of the last few days. Derek stood by the fireplace and felt like a general addressing his troops.

"Okay, so as I think everyone now knows, Jamison North is working with my idiot cousin Nathan to try to block me from taking the Alpha pack master position. He is also the person who five years ago worked with Gerard to track down Kate and I and ordered a hit to kill my entire family. What we don't know is why or to what end?"

Everyone nodded and Allison spoke up, "If he contacted Gerard and made a deal it would seem that he was going against the council even then because I don't know of any wolf that would actively work with someone like my Grandfather."

"I agree," Laura piped up from where she was pacing behind the couch, "And he had to have known that Gerard was living and working in Beacon Hills because he went to him with the deal to kill all of the Hales, I would wager that he knew about Derek and Kate or at least Gerard's search for them."

"That actually make sense now," Derek said more to himself than anyone else.

"What?" His sister asked.

"I never understood _how_ Gerard found us, it never made sense. He had taught Kate how to hide in plain sight since birth and we pulled out all of the stops—everything was in cash, no cell phones, our real names and any traceable information was never used. But if he had wolves working for him, we never thought to cover a scent trail. Once they found the state we were a good tracker could have scented us out before we had a chance to notice the hunters."

"Wait," Isaac's head popped up after a few minutes, "Lydia what was that you were telling us yesterday about the Alpha pack before, well, you know," he trailed off awkwardly not wanting to bring up her vision.

"Um, the idea of a pack of specially trained, independent Alpha's to act basically as a mercenary group to enforce the laws and rulings of the council was introduced like twenty five or thirty years ago by a few Alphas but the council rejected the idea on the grounds that Alpha's by nature should act in the best interest of their pack and not abandon their pack to go play police and that it would cause a hierarchical schism between the council and the packs—the council believed that the Alpha could rule and enforce rule within their own pack without having it beat into anyone."

"That seems logical," Boyd considered, "In general mercenaries never lead to anything good, but what happened to the Alphas who wanted to be a part of it?"

"Well according to what I could find a few apologized and recommitted themselves to the council and the others were banished."

"Or maybe not," Kay sat forward in her chair, lifting the folders that were in her lap from the Tilbury, "The Tilbury found notes on several meetings between Alphas from different areas that were super secret and led by someone only referred to as Dominus. They believe that he or she was the leader the Alpha pack at the time, but they never figured out who Dominus is or was. Now the Alpha pack is thought to elect its own hierarchy through displays of strength and loyalty but no one knows who they are exactly." Kay looks a little disheartened at the information.

"But we do," Lydia whispers while processing this information flying through her brain.

"Huh?" Scott asks, considering taking a peak in her head but afraid that he would just feel dumber if he did.

"Dominus--master, the guy said master, North is the leader." She rambled off standing, "And he was in love with your mom but she didn't love him and he recommitted to earn a spot on the council," She began to pace manically, rubbing her belly with one hand and making gestures that looked a lot like she was writing equations with the other.

"Okay Lydia can you slow this down and give us some adjectives and nouns to explain this to the rest us because we are lost," Stiles tries to explain.

"Dominus, that is the key, it's Latin for master, the headless wonder who came to murder my daughter said 'Master North', so Jamison North is the Master, he is the head of the Alpha pack." Lydia explained.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain what he has a hard on to kill the Hales," Jackson pointed out.

"But it does, he was in love with Maria Hale," Lydia says like it explains everything.

Kay nods, "Yeah, he was, but she was Maria Tucker then, he was in love with her but she had been in love with Jacob Hale from the time she was ten years old, there was no shaking that. I know that she and Jamison were friends but then they had some huge falling out in college and never spoke again but I don't know what it was." Kay says frustrated.

"I have an idea," Lydia says nervously.

"What?" Derek is a bit scared at her body language.

"I want to try to contact your mother, if I can then I can just ask her what happened and then maybe we can get some leverage to go after North instead of just constantly responding to his attacks."

"How the hell do you propose to that, in case you didn't realize my mother's dead and there is no way to call the afterlife." Laura snapped, the idea of anyone seeing her mother a very touchy subject.

"Laura," her brother's sharp tone did little to calm the pacing wolf.

"No, it's okay, she has a right to say it and this is a long shot but I studied the connection that Kate used to pop up in my dreams and I think that I can reverse it to contact someone else."

"Can you do that with anyone?" Stiles asked wistfully and Lydia knows he is thinking of his own mother. Shaking her head she says, "I don't know. I don't know if I can do it now but I think that I have to have some sort of connection to the person I am trying to reach. Kate uses Jade as a conduit, she could only contact me after I had already connected with Jade. I think to reverse it I will have to do the same thing, it is a long shot but I think it is worth a try."

Finally everyone nods, "Okay then, what do you need?" Kay asks.

"I need Scott and Laura and some quiet." Lydia responds, Scott nodding and standing up to take Lydia's hand. "Of course, I will keep you grounded here and monitor your heart beat." He explains to everyone else.

Laura freezes for a moment looking shocked, "Me? You need me?"

"Yeah, you are her daughter so you are a closer link to your mother than anyone else, I need to use you as my conduit."

"Will I be able to see her?" Laura's voice get small and hopeful and anyone looking would have seen a tense, worried look flash on Boyd's face.

"I don't know, I'm sorry that I can't be more specific, if you don't want to," she is cut off by Laura frantically shaking her head "I want to try," she says, gripping at a locket around her neck as she swallows tears.

"Okay," Lydia smiles softly, "put on some comfortable clothes and we will get started in a few minutes," she instructs Scott and Laura as everyone else moves to review the research that they had collected from both the council and the Tilbury to see if they could put together anything else. "Allison, can I speak to you for second?" Lydia asked as she exited the room a clear message that she wanted to talk in private.

Allison moved the book off her lap and followed her friend into her bedroom. "What's wrong Lydia?" the brunette asked only to be nearly knocked over by the force of Lydia hugging her.

"Thank you Allison, thank you so much," Lydia cried into her friends raven curls.

"Well your welcome, now do you want to tell me what I did that was so great?" Allison chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Allison you saved my daughter's life yesterday and you had to cross all kinds of moral lines to do it and you just acted without hesitation and you saved my baby so thank you a million times. I can never express to you how grateful I am or how much I love you."

Hugging her friend back Allison responded, "I am saying this one last time, I love Jade, she is my family too and I would do anything to protect her. I didn't hesitate yesterday because there was never a thought about what to do. Lydia I was raised to do that and I saw one of my own in danger and reacted. I don't regret it, there was no moral question, he tried to hurt my family and he died. I have no doubt that you would the same if you were in my situation. I love you too," she hugged her again, suddenly feeling the baby move between them, "Hey, was that?"

Lydia pulled back from their hug and smiled bringing Allison's hands to her belly. "Yeah, he just started doing that today, I guess he wants to thank his Aunt Allie too," both girls giggled as the baby moved again and the heaviness of their conversation evaporated. They talked about pregnancy for a few minutes and then Allison left to join the research party as Lydia tried to clear the thoughts and focus on opening her mind.

When Laura and Scott Joined her she smiled gesturing Laura to join her in the center of the bed, "Okay, Laura, we are going to have try to connect first and then I will built a psychic link from you to your mom so what I need you to do is focus on your memories of your mother, just whatever memories pop up. Don't try to focus on one thought or one specific memory just let your mind flow and I will work from there okay."

After a moment's hesitation Laura nodded, "Okay." Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax and drop the walls she had contracted around the memories of her family. She tried to repress the memories of her family because if she didn't little things—smells and sounds—just hurt too much. As her body relaxes she feels Lydia take her hand, after a few more minutes she is lost the stream of her childhood, the sounds of the stairs in the old house when she and Caroline used to chase after Derek when he stole their candy or the smell of dinner cooking while they did their homework in the dining room.

Suddenly the canvas of her mind went blank and she was in an endless white room, "Well I guess that part worked," she spun around to find Lydia looking around as well. "Where are we?" Laura asked but before Lydia could respond she heard a voice that she thought she had lost forever, "You're right where you need to babygirl."

Spinning around again Laura felt like she was five years old and she had been lost in the woods for hours. Running to her mother, she grabbed her and clung to her, breathing in her scent and the sound of her heart and the warmth of her arms, "mom," she whispered in a broken voice, crying into her mother's thick dark hair.

"Yeah baby, it's me," Her mother swayed with her slightly as if she was a baby she was rocking. After holding each other for a few minutes Maria pulled away and took Laura's face in her hands, "You have done good babygirl, you have done so good. Stop being so hard on yourself, nothing that has happened was your fault. What happened to us, what happened to you brother, to Caroline, none of it was your fault. I have watched you take care of Derek and Jade these past five years and I am so proud of the woman that you have grown into. Just promise one thing, promise me that you will open your heart. You deserve to be loved and you have so much love to give, don't deny yourself that." Laura nodded tearfully and touched her mom's face.

Turning, Maria looked at Lydia for the first time. Lydia was fidgeting with the hem of her olive green maternity shirt suddenly very nervous to meet Derek's mother. She knows that she is here for recon but she is also meeting her mother in law for the first time and it is terrifying her.

"You must be Lydia," Maria smiles and Lydia is overwhelmed with how much Laura and Derek look like her. She is tall, though not quite as tall as Laura and she has a very athletic build but the green eyes, the aristocratic bone structure and amazing cheek bones are all the same. Her long black hair falls in thick waves like Jade's does and her smile is warm.

"Yes ma'am I am Lydia, it is very nice to meet you Mrs. Hale," Lydia crosses to the two other women and extends her hand. Maria laughs and pulls Lydia into a hug, "Oh Lord girl you are married to my son and the mother of my grandchildren you can at least call me Maria."

Hugging her back, Lydia nods, "Okay, it is very nice to meet you Maria," she smiles.

"I have waited a long time to meet you, but I have been watching and honey I owe you so much. You saved my son from walking a very dark path. You have made him so happy and you have become a mother to my granddaughter as well."

Smiling, Lydia ducked her head a bit, "Well he is pretty amazing himself and trust me he saved me too and he has allowed me to be Jade's mom, I swear sometimes I think I was born to love that little girl." She chuckled, unconsciously rubbing her hand over her bump.

Smiling Maria answered, "That is the way I felt at least once a day about my children as well." Reaching her hand out, she rested it on Lydia's belly, smiling when the baby moved under her palm. "You're a good mom Lydia and good Alpha female, I am glad my son found you. But," She wrapped her free arm around Laura who leaned into her mother's body, "I don't think you two came for introductions, what do you need to know?"

"Maria what can you tell us about Jamison North?" Lydia asked, her voice taking on a serious tone.

Scoffing a bit, a dark look filters over her eyes before she begins her story, "I met him in college, he was the heir to the North clan, they were an odd bunch. Old line but oddly cut off from the world. They had a very superior attitude that lead them to being a little isolated from other packs. At one point they were powerful but they have fallen hard over the last few centuries. Jamie wanted to modernize them, to pull them into the current century and reclaim their power in the political arena."

"Jamie?" Laura quirked an eyebrow.

"We were friends and he didn't go by Jamison then, I think what he wanted was to prove that he was better, smarter than people viewed him. He talked about wanting to modernize but he had a lot of very old ideas. The more I got to know him, the more uncomfortable I felt about things that he would say."

"Like what," Lydia prompted.

"Like that the council should crack down on first and second born marriages and births and that humans shouldn't be allowed into a pack or to be mates for wolves."

"Well that explains his hate for me," Lydia scoffed.

"What?" Maria paused.

"I will fill you in later, if you were friends, what happened?"

"In two words: Jacob Hale. Jamie and I both stayed on in Berkley the summer after we graduated and worked as PA's for a professor in the anthropology department. It was tedious work, mostly cataloguing and lab work but it was interesting. Actually it was interesting for me, Jamie felt that working for a human was beneath him, later I found out he took the job to get closer to me. I was young and blind to his affections until Jake surprised me by coming to Berkley for the summer too so we could be together. I had loved Jake for as long as I could remember and I always knew that I wanted to marry him, I think that is why I never noticed that Jamie was trying to woo me or whatever because I just never saw myself with anyone but Jake." Sighing, Maria's face looked nostalgic, "One day we were working in the lab, carbon dating a box of artifacts from a dig in Arizona and Jake surprised me with lunch. When I got back Jamie was livid and just kept talking about how I was ruining everything and how I was selling myself short because I was above the Hale line."

"What is his hate for the Hales?" Lydia asked.

"From what I understand it was a feud that went back generations, at some point the Hale family started to diversify, adding second born members and working with human companies to make money. As the years went on the Hales made solid investments and opened companies that generated good profits. The North's thought that they were better because their line was more pure but due to their refusal to work with anyone outside the werewolf world their finances and numbers were dwindling. The North's resented the success of the Hales and the fact that they were steadily gaining favor with the council and in werewolf politics. By the time Nathanial became the head Elder and ruled against a proposal put forth by Jamie's grandfather the two families openly hated one another. However, efforts were being made to smooth the old issues over, I guess that year Peter was supposed to marry Jamie's sister but Jamie threw a fit about it because he thought that she was too good for him and his parents thought that she should marry Peter because they wanted the political and financial connections that the Hales offered. Honestly they were both too young to get married if you ask me, but they loved each other. So anyway, when Jake showed up and Jamie realized that I really was in love with him, it just became too much for him. After that summer I didn't see him for a little while and then at Peter's wedding he dragged me outside and just kept ranting about how I was supposed to be his and that aligning the North and Tucker clans would make a pure bloodline and would give him the political power that he needed to make the council change its rulings on humans and second borns. He was crazy and I told him that I wasn't going to marry him, that it was never going to happen because I was in love with Jake and I was engaged to Jake, and," Maria paused, tears welling in her eyes.

"What mom?" Laura asked.

"And that I was pregnant."

"With Caroline," Laura nodded as the pieces feel in place.

"Yeah, and when I told him that he just flew into a rage and started screaming and" taking a deep breath, she continued, "he just started to hit me and say that I was supposed to love him and I couldn't have a child with a Hale that they were blood traders. I just screamed and curled into a ball, trying to protect my baby. The next thing I knew your Dad pulled him off of me. They fought and it was brutal, Jake was in full Alpha form, he had become an Alpha the year before when his father died and he tried his damnedest to kill Jamie that night. I started screaming at him to stop, I knew that Jake would kill him but I couldn't lose Jake or let him become an Omega because of Jamie's jealousy so finally he heard me and dropped Jamie. I was in bad shape, bleeding and bruised but Jake ran me all the way to the werewolf clinic. It was a miracle Caroline was okay. Jake had beaten Jamie so badly that half of his face was crushed in and his jaw was shattered."

"The scar, I thought that werewolves didn't scar," Lydia said, bringing her fingers to her own jaw.

"Not usually but with an injury of that extend from a more powerful wolf the body never really heals it."

Nodding Lydia asks, "So he hates you because he is a bigot and a xenophobe and because he feels like the woman he wanted choose to be with someone he felt was beneath him. And he has always been an abusive, woman hating bastard."

Scoffing, Maria replied, "Succinctly, yeah. To make matters worse his parents, even in their own bigoted believes, were still thrilled that his sister married Peter. I think that made him hate us even more because we still had to see each other and her life was so much better than his. He came to one Hunger moon celebration at the house with the whole pack and he wouldn't make eye contact with any of us. I know that his parents made him come, but he was still healing from the fight and I was seven months pregnant by then and my baby was all anyone wanted to talk about. His parents died shortly after that and I always wondered if he had something to do with it. He became Alpha and got married soon after to a girl from an extended branch of the North pack, she wasn't a blood relative—I think. The minute he had a son he claimed the Alpha pack master title and started introducing all of these ideas for reforming the laws and making them stricter, the he wanted to make an enforcement squad for the council—your father led to vote against that." Maria scoffed at the idea.

"Wait, so I was right he was the leader of it," Lydia said, "What happened after Jake voted it down?"

"Jamie was pissed at first but then he came to the council all contrite and said that he understood that it was wrong and that he had just gotten too enthusiastic in his support of the council and he was devoted to upholding their laws."

"Bullshit," Lydia bit out, now pacing again, realizing that she swore in front of her mother in law, she said "Sorry, I just, I hate that guy."

"Oh no, it _was_ bullshit, we just couldn't prove it. He was quiet for a few years and then the Alpha pack started attacked packs all over the continent that had human members or second born's in positions of power. There were even a few reports of the Alpha pack claiming betas but it was never substantiated. It all rang a little to close to stuff that he had said to me that summer and Jake and Peter were quietly looking into. Then, well,"

"Well what?" Laura asked.

"Well your brother ran away from home and then we all died."

"Oh," Laura and Lydia said together.

"Um, I know I shouldn't speak for him, but he is really sorry that he did that." Lydia said kind of pathetically, knowing that he words could never express the pain her husband felt about those actions, "I mean he is sorry that he ran away, he was scared and stupid for not telling you but he didn't think that he had a choice but to run away in order to keep everyone safe. He had no idea that the sociopath he was running with was going to turn around and murder everyone he ever loved."

Maria smiled sadly, "I know, and one day I want to be able to tell him that. My little boy, God even as a child he was always so stoic and noble, he always wanted to do the right thing. I do wish that he would have told me what was going on, but I don't know how I would have reacted to my 15 year old son telling me that he had knocked up the local hunters daughter. I mean I am as opened mind and progressive as they come, but that would have been a lot to take at that point."

Nodding Lydia adds, "His biggest regret is that you never got to meet Jade, and that he couldn't save you. He loves you, please know that." Nodding Maria started to tear up as she held Laura tighter. "I know, I have always known and I love him and those babies, my God they are beautiful." Pulling Lydia closer she hugs the redhead again, "I know you have to go, but please try to come back to see me again. It was wonderful meeting you."

"You too," Lydia smiled and stepped back so that Laura could say goodbye to her mother. The brunette wrapped her arms around her mom and started to cry, "Mom I don't want to go," her voice broke, "I don't want to leave you. Please don't make me go mommy. I love you, I love you so much and I am so sorry that I left you to die," she sobbed, "I didn't know, I promise I didn't know I just wanted to help Derek and then you all were gone and I didn't know what to do. I love you so much," she pleaded with her mother, trying to express everything that she had repressed for five years.

"Oh baby, I know, I know and I love you more than you can ever imagine. I have never blamed you and I always knew you loved me just like you always knew I loved you. You did the right thing by taking care of your brother, he needed you and your niece needed you." Pushing her daughter's hair back and wiping her tears, Maria continued, "My sweet Laura I am always with you, if you need me, just talk to me, I can hear you. I am so proud of you and I am blessed to be your mother. I love you babygirl," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead before everything went black.

Laura and Lydia both shot up in the bed gasping for air, "Did it work?" Derek and Scott asked from where they had been pacing at the foot of the bed. With a nod, Lydia said, "Yeah, it did and I think I know what this is about now." Looking to her still crying and shaking sister in law, she reached for Scott, "I am going to go get something to eat and try to refuel and then I will fill the pack in, Laura I know that you and Derek need to talk," Derek looked worried as Scott helped Lydia up and he crossed to kiss her forehead and ask, "Are you alright, you look a little pale?"

Smiling weakly, Lydia squeezed his hand, "Yeah I am fine, just a little tired and hungry. Talk to your sister she has a lot to tell you." He nods and watches his Beta help her out of the room and into the kitchen before turning to his big sister who was still sobbing in the middle of his bed.

Laura was only a year older than Derek and they had been close their whole lives, but he had never seen her this shaken, not even when their family died. Walking to the side of the bed, he reached out and she dove into his arms, hugging him tight and sobbing into his neck, "I saw her Derek, I saw her and she was just as beautiful and amazing as I remembered. I, my God she even smelled the same."

Pulling away slightly, he asks in awe, "Wait, you _saw_ mom?"

Nodding frantically she wiped her tears and launched into every detail of her visit with their mother. Derek tried hard not to feel jealous, he knew that Lydia had asked Laura because she needed to be able to use memories of their mother to contact her and that, while Derek had found a level of peace in his daughters and in Lydia, he still hid from his memories of his mother. It was too painful to look at those memories and while Laura had pain about the loss of their family, she didn't repress everything to the level that he did. He understood, but a part of him still wanted to experience what his sister had gotten to experience today. One last conversation with his mother—it seemed so surreal and way too much to hope for. He listened riveted and envious of every detail that Laura relayed focusing more on the details of his mother and her messages to them than of this history that she provided. However with the gaps about Jamison North filled in, he now felt that he could plan an attack to stop the man from ever hurting his family again.

 


	51. The calm

A few hours later the whole pack convened in the living room, as Derek and Laura joined them, a pall fell over the room. Moving quietly to the chair that Lydia was sitting in, Derek reached down and lifting her swiftly, sitting in the chair and settling her on his lap before addressing the room, "Okay, I take it that Lydia filled all of you in on what she and Laura discovered?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, we are expected back at the compound tonight, all of us this time," Everyone shifted around a bit, their unease palpable, Scott piped up, "All of us, as in the kids too?'

"Yeah," Derek nodded, understanding his unasked question about their safety, "The Elders want all of us there and they have insured the safety of each member of the pack, I specifically asked about the kids and they gave their word. They know that there are human members of the pack and that Allison killed the Alpha North sent to kill Jade. It is not ideal, but for now, we are going to have to trust them," Leaning forward a bit he added, "But we still stick to the story," he made eye contact with Allison who nodded.

"Derek, they are going to ask about Jade," Lydia says from his lap, her voice tense.

"I know," he runs his hand down her back, trying to calm her, "And if they ask we are going to have to tell the truth, but that is my story to tell, so the rest of you can fain ignorance. I don't want to give them more of the truth than they need or ask for so I will answer their questions but I will not offer up any more information than they ask for. There is a faction trying to kill my family, I think my silence can be excused." Everyone nodded, understanding that they were to defer to their Alpha and follow orders.

"We need to leave within the hour, so go get packed," Derek ordered, before Lydia piped up, "Wait," everyone paused, "We don't know who in that house we can trust, so we trust no one. We need to mingle as must as possible and gather as much intel about each of the packs as possible. Erica you are going to be on point with this because you can tell their intent even if they are trying to hide it. Everyone, find out what you can, our lives may be dependent on it." Erica nodded, both honored by Lydia's confidence in her and scared of the weight of the duty she was facing.

Stepping forward and holding Erica's hand, Stiles adds, "Okay, but I say if we do this, we do it on our terms. No more trying to impress the council or being ordered around by everyone else in the universe. If they don't like the way we do things, humans and all, then screw 'em."

Jackson stood, slapping Stiles on the back as he moved off, "Well said, gettin' some looks good on you Stilinski." At the beta's words, Stiles froze and turned about ten shades of red before everyone else burst out laughing. Standing, Derek slaps Stiles' shoulder as he passes, "I agree, now go pack," Derek dismissed them, still chuckling.

Everyone changed clothes and packed their things, a process they had nearly perfected from practice. Loading the kids they made the hour drive back to the compound. Derek had called Bones to let him know that they were on their way so the elder met them in the courtyard as they exited their vehicles. Following Bones, they fell into ranks without thinking. It was only now that Lydia noticed how everyone had dressed—dark colors, durable fabrics, knees and soft spots protected, they were prepared to fight at any point, _Prepared for battle,_ a voice echoed through her mind.

Derek took the lead, Scott to his right and surprisingly Allison to his left. Both were wearing black cargo pants, Scott was in a t-shirt and Allison was wearing a black tank top, displaying her should harness armed with fully automatic 9- mm's sporting wolf's bane rounds and her newly awesome breastfeeding boobs. A matching pair of guns was strapped to her thighs and a K-bar knife hung from her waistband. She was the picture of a warrior with her hair pulled back and crossbow on her back. Every movement controlled, making it clear that she was just as lethal as anyone with claws. She was also 'extremely fucking hot' as Scott had pointed out several times on the ride over.

Behind Derek, Lydia walked holding Isabel on her hip and holding Jade's hand, she was flanked by Isaac and Jackson, a pattern that felt familiar and safe for all of them. Erica followed the Alpha female, holding Sophia in her right arm, her left hand held firmly in Stiles'. Stiles look almost as badass as Allison in his black cargo pants and dark grey t-shirt, guns and bullet's strapped to his waist and legs, silver K-bar knife on his right hip. Laura and Boyd closed out the ranks with Kay between them, walking like the predators they are--the strongest fighters in the front and back protecting the children in the middle. As the pack walked in step down the hall of the council compound all eyes were on them. They were young but they were wary and their strength and loyalty to one another was clear to anyone watching them.

As they entered the library the council was all in their seats at the front of the room, several spectators were in the pews facing them as Bones announced, "I present the Beacon Hills Hale Pack."

"Pack acknowledged," Elder Samson stated formally before leaning back in his seat a bit, "Okay Derek, please introduce your pack."

Nodding Derek stepped forward, "You have already met my wife Lydia," he reached back blindly and caught Lydia's hand as she stepped forward still holding Isabel as Jade now ducked behind her mother's hip, "These are our daughters Jade and Isabel. This is my second Scott and his mate Allison," he nodded for Scott to step forward, Scott turned and took his daughter from Erica before taking Allison's hand and stepping forward, "And who is this little wolf?" Elder Woods asked with a smile, looking to Derek who nodded, Scott answered, "This is our daughter Sophia."

"This is Erica and her mate Stiles," Derek continued the introductions, "You have met them briefly but this is Jackson and Isaac, and of course my sister Laura and this is Boyd. I believe you are familiar with my Aunt Katarina Tucker, she has been helping my pack for the last few weeks with everything that is going on."

Nodding Elder Samson continues, "All members are acknowledged and accepted, you are each now under the protection of the North American Council any attack on any of you will be seen as an attack on the council itself and will be dealt with as such."

"Elder Samson and honored members of the council we are grateful beyond words," Derek ducks his head formally. Nodding Elder Samson continues, "Of course. Now your cousin has still not returned with his pack so proceedings will be on hold until tomorrow. If Nathan has not returned by 9 am he will be in violation of the council's order and be brought back forcibly. At 10 am interrogation of Elder North will begin, due to your stake in the interrogation, we have been persuaded to allow you to choose the people that you would like to have present at North's interrogation."

Considering the opportunity, Derek answers, "I would like to question him myself, but if it pleases the council I would like to include Allison, Erica and Laura in the interrogation." From the razor sharp nails digging into the back of his hand, Derek knew that this conversation would be continued later with his wife.

"Of course, if you would indulge, why these pack members?"

"Well," Derek took a breath, turning to his wife, before looking to the huntress to his right, "Allison has experience in interrogation and I trust her to find the truth and I believe that Laura will both put North off kilter and offer a special insight into his motives. Erica will be able to tell me if he is lying without a doubt and he cannot fool her by controlling his heart rate and breathing."

"Your pack offers a unique insight into this situation doesn't it?"

"Yes sir," Derek said reverently, "My family is unique."

"Of course you would chose a bunch of bitches to do your bidding little Derek," An arrogant voice echoed from the back of the library as Nathan and several other wolves, presumably his pack, made their way into the room.

"Someone likes an entrance," Isaac snarked as Nathan made his way in the room dramatically. Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes a bit. Looking over the pack, Lydia took stock of them all; Nathan was dressed in dress pants and a button down just as she had always seen him, and looking remarkably smug. Behind Nathan stood a thin mousey woman with shoulder length light brown hair and fair skin. She would have been pretty if she would make eye contact with anyone, but she stood behind him, shoulders slumped and eyes trained on the floor. She wore a long sleeved blue sweater and a long skirt that made her look much older than she was. Lydia couldn't help but think that she screamed out abuse victim. Looking beyond the woman, Lydia noticed Carl, Emma and a few of the other faces she remembered from the safe house in the first days after her rescue. What shocked her enough to draw a gasp was Sarah, now wearing a long sleeved sweater and loose jeans and as she made eye contact with Lydia it was clear that she was sporting a black eye and a split lip.

"Sarah, what happened are you alright," Lydia turned to move toward the blonde who flinch and opened her mouth to speak but slammed her lips shut at the sharp look that Nathan shot her.

"Derek you need to get your human in line, she should not speak unless she is told to do so," Nathan sneered. Several of the Elders began to respond as did Scott, but Derek, Jackson and Allison just smiled as Lydia spun completely towards the cocky Alpha and marched at him, Isabel still balanced on her hip, "Listen up you arrogant, little dicked, son of a whore, you will not tell me or any of the other members of this pack what to do—female or not. You may think you can rule your pack like that, but that is not how this one is run. I saw that my friend Sarah had been injured and I inquired about her wellbeing, that conversation is none of your concern and I would suggest you stop calling every female a 'bitch' unless you really want to see one because that is a good way to wake up in a pool of your own blood sans your tiny dick." She stared him down, daring him to answer her, behind her, Bones and Elder Woods were desperately trying to hide their giggles.

Looking passed the pissed off redhead, Nathan scoffed at his cousin, "Do you allow her to talk to you this way?"

Chuckling Derek took a few steps closer to his wife, resting a hand on her hip both to back her up and to be close enough to take Nathan down if needed, "Honestly, I just keep her happy and she doesn't feel the need to talk to me that way. I respect my wife, I would never speak to her in the way that you just did and if I did, I would expect her to return in kind."

"Well that explains the mess that has become of your pack," Nathan tried to answer Derek's insult, not noticing Sarah making eye contact with Erica who subtly nodded.

"Yeah, growing, moving smoothly as a unit and bonded as a family, I can see the glaring problems there, I mean I just really wish we could get that whole repressed and scared vibe you all have going," Derek snapped back, leaning in he added, "You know a real man respects his wife."

Before Nathan could respond, Sarah ran around him and threw herself on her knees in front of the council's table, "I, Sarah Ransom, lowly Beta would beseech you, the all mighty council of the North American Packs to allow me to pledge my allegiance to the Beacon Hills Hale Pack" Sarah let out a sob as a mummer filled the room, handing Isabel over to her father, Lydia knelt beside Sarah, pulling the girl into a hug.

Looking a bit bewildered, Elder Samson asked, "Um, young lady to turn your back on your pack and switch allegiance is not a matter to be handled lightly, what is the reason for this sudden desire to change packs?"

Sobbing again, she looks up to the old man, who gasps a bit at her battered face, "I just," she sobs again and Lydia rubs her back, looking to the redhead, Sarah sobs, "I am so sorry Lydia, for everything that I did to you, I just,"

"It is forgiven, we have had this discussion, now please answer the Elder's question," The Alpha female gently commands. Nodding Sarah continues, "I cannot submit to the rule of Nathan Hale anymore, he has demanded of me what I am not willing to freely give and I fear for my safety under his leadership."

"What did he command?" Elder Woods leaned forward, a look of terror in her eyes.

"First he wanted information about the Beacon Hills' pack, their relationships, their secrets, that is why he ordered me to stay after we rescued Lydia and Stiles, but," She sobbed again, "But I genuinely started to like them and respect the way Derek ran his pack and I didn't feel that what I was doing was right so I started telling him less and less and then after Derek left for the council, he came to the safe house and he said that if I wanted to continue being a member of his pack, if I didn't want to be banished to be an Omega, I" she sobbed again as Nathan fumed behind her.

"What sweetheart," Lydia prompted as she rubbed the broken girl's back.

"He wanted an heir and he said that Carolyn was not producing one so I would have to, I" she gasps for air, "I didn't want him, so he just started hitting me, and I didn't know what to do." She broke down into sobs against Lydia's shoulder. Allison all but growled at Nathan as he yelled, "That whore is a liar, she is a slut and the only thing she has ever wanted was to be an Alpha female. Little Lydia you wouldn't be hugging her like that if you knew the truth about her past with your precious husband," He taunted. Cutting her furious green eyes at him, she snapped, "I know all about her history with my husband and I don't care, he loves me and I love him, what we have done in the past is just that, in the past. And what you did to Sarah is unforgivable and disgusting."

"I agree," Elder Woods added stoically.

"Seconded," Bones barked, red with anger, "Guards please escort this piece of shit to the dungeons, we will deal with him later." Once Nathan had been cleared out of the room, Elder Samson looked at Derek, "Derek, would you accept Sarah into your pack?"

Looking to his wife, who nodded, Derek ran his hand down Isabel's back, "Of course, I accept her into the Beacon Hills pack, along with any of the other members of Nathan's pack who have been abused or mistreated by him."

"Charitable, but for now let's leave it at Sarah and we will look into Nathan's crimes at a later date. All agreed," Elder Samson posses, "Agreed," each elder echoes the notion. In an attempt to break the tension in the room, Bones says, "How about some dinner, I am sure everyone could use a break."

Several people nodded and as everyone broke the pack could feel all eyes on them.

After being shown to their rooms to freshen up, which really meant to disarm and dress for dinner, Derek turned to Lydia as soon as their door was closed, "Lydia," he ran his hand over his face, glad that Erica had said she would help Jade get washed up for dinner, "Are you okay with,"

Looking up at him as she changed Isabel's diaper, she cut him off, "Dear God I am not okay with this, Nathan has moved past a creepy pain in the ass and straight to evil that needs to be stopped. Sarah and I have had our differences, but her joining us will keep her safe and I am fine with that." Crossing the room, Derek grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, not having words for his love and admiration for her.

Down the hall, Scott and Allison were having a similar conversation as Allison fed Sophia, "God Scott, who the hell thinks that this is okay?"

Shaking his head, "I don't know, I mean I know that we have all had our ups and down as a pack, but I trust each of these people with my life, with your and Sophia's lives. I cannot process a pack violation like that." Looking to his daughter he feels a cold pass through him, "What kind of man hits women he is supposed to protect," Looking into his eyes, Allison knows that Scott is no longer just talking about Sarah and Nathan's wife Carolyn, he is flashing back to his own childhood. Raising her hand to his cheek, she rubs her thumb along his cheek bone, "The kind that you will never be, because you have a heart and you are so much better than that."

Looking down for a moment to center himself, Scott smiled up at her, kissing her palm he sighed, "I am who I am because of you and that little girl and my mom, because you are all strong and wonderful. Allison I cannot imagine what my life would have been like if my mother would have stayed with my dad or if I hadn't met you."

"I don't want to think about that," She looks down to her baby, "I can't imagine that, I love you both too much." Leaning forward they pressed their foreheads together, kissing each other before watching their daughter as she drifted off to sleep. Sighing contentedly, Allison breaths in the scent of her little girl before opening her eyes and saying, "Well, I guess we have to change and go to dinner."

"Yeah," Scott groaned.

As they made their way through the halls of the compound, the pack walked to the dining room together falling into their previous ranks, Sarah had chosen to stay in her room, not feeling strong enough to face everyone else. What she didn't know was that council had her room under video surveillance in order to insure both her safety and her allegiances. In an effort to crack the tension of the evening, Bones met them at the door, slapping Derek on the back, he chuckled, "Welcome son, tell your betas to stand down, we have plenty of food and the rest of the evening will be less dramatic than the first bit."

Nodding to the Elder and then to the pack, Derek turned and took Isabel from her mother, "Of course, I guess after this long on the run it is just habit to fall into ranks, especially when we have the kids with us." Derek explained.

"Understandable, speaking of which, are you all trying to replenish the Hale line in one generation or do you all just need a birth control lesson," Bones joked, causing several members of the pack to blush as Stiles awkwardly asked, "Um actually is there like a pamphlet of something that I could see?"

The wide eyed desperation that accompanied the boy's question caused Bones to let out a riotous laugh. Slapping Stiles on the back he laughed, "I like this one, he's funny."

Nodding, Derek scratched his eyebrow, "Yeah, I guess he has that going for him." He chuckled as they all moved to the table, taking their seats before the servants automatically brought out a salad course. Jade yawned, looking to her mother before climbing into her lap, "Mommy, I'm tired, I don't want to eat leaves." Lydia reprimanded her with a whispered, "Jade."

Bones let out a riotous laugh at that, "Well little darlin'," he looked to the green eyed little girl, "What is it you would like to eat?"

Considering it for a moment, she said, "Pancakes," prompting Lydia to roll her eyes, "Little one, you are going to turn into a pancake if you don't eat something else."

Looking to the servant, Bones commanded, "Sir, bring young Ms. Hale here some pancakes post haste," the waiter just nodded and hurried off.

"Be careful Bones or she will have you doing her bidding all the time," Lydia warned, hugging the child closer to her.

"So she doesn't just look like her grandmother then, she acts like her too," Bones chuckled. Derek nodded, "It is uncanny sometimes how much like mom she is. I wish she could have known her," he says quietly. Bones nods, both men aware that their conversation is the focus of the room, even if others are trying to pretend that they are not listening.

"And what of this little one," Bones indicate the baby curled into Derek's chest sucking her thumb.

"This is Isabel, she take more after Lydia, but she is a totally Daddy's girl," Derek explains, subtly noting that the baby is human like her mother and indicating that she is perhaps special like her mother without directly lying.

"You wish," Lydia scoffs.

"Obviously a point of contention," Bones laughs. Lydia giggles along, "No, Derek just likes to think that the girls love him more but I know the truth." Dinner continues light hearted, everyone banters a bit, avoiding discussion of Nathan and North as well as the issues in Beacon Hills over the past year. They all know that tomorrow a lot that has been hidden in blood and untruth will be revealed and that no one in the room will go unaffected by it.

That night after dinner and after all of the kids are tucked into the beds in the bedroom between Derek and Lydia's room and Scott and Allison's room, both couples curl into each other's arms, needing to feel physically connected with one another.

"Scott," Allison whispered, pressing her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat, "Are you okay with me questioning North tomorrow?"

"Huh?" He quirks an eyebrow, "Since when do you ask for permission?"

Scoffing, she looks up at him, "I'm not, but, I just need to know that you are okay with this, with the place that I am going to have to go."

"Allison, I know who you are, every part of you and I love every part of you. This man attack our family, Jade, Isabel and Sophia could have been hurt or killed. I am all for gutting this bastard and burning his entrails, but the council wants him to be formally questioned so I am completely okay with you doing whatever you have to do to get him to confess. He has been chasing this vendetta since before we were born and the only way this ends, the only way our family is safe, is if he dies."

Sighing, she kisses his chest, "How can you be so wonderful?" She felt tears welling in her eyes, "I am always so scared that that side of me is going to send you running and you are just always so stalwart, supporting me and making me feel like I am not a big freak."

Chucking, Scott kissed her head, "Well we are all pretty big freaks, you are just the prettiest," rolling her eyes at him, she smacked his chest, "Shut up."

"Make me," he mock. She kissed him in response. What started playful quickly turned passionate as Allison rolled Scott onto his back and slid her body over him, straddling him as they continued to kiss more and more desperately. Sliding his hands up the back of her tank top, he groped at her skin, pulling back, she allowed him to pull her top of her head and throw it off the bed. Lower her chest down to his, she hisses as her sensitive nipples make contact with his warm skin. Rolling her hips, Allison latches her mouth back over his, kissing him, roughly. Pulling away for a moment, Scott pants, "Allison, last chance here, are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"God yes," She pants in response, reaching to the draw string on his sweatpants. Flipping them over, Scott takes charge, nuzzling Allison's neck before moving down her chest, kissing the sensitive flesh there, sliding his tongue down her belly, his hands griping her hips as he slowly pushes her yoga pants down. Pulling them from her body, he licks and kisses his way to her core, reacquainting himself with the smell and taste of her flesh as he uses his fingers and tongue to push her over the edge. Still gasping from her orgasm high, Allison pulls Scott down to her and fuses their lips together as she hooks her knees over his hips. Lining his body up with hers, Scott gasps as he sinks into her body for the first time in weeks. Arching her back, Allison bites his shoulder to muffle her moan. Thrusting into her a few times, Scott decides that he wants to watch her. Rolling onto his back, Allison uses her hands pressed into his chest as leverage to ride him. Tossing her head back, she sets a primal rhythm, enchanting Scott with each movement of her hips.

Watching her as she writhed over him, Scott took note of the changes in her body since Sophia's birth. He knew that Allison was a little sensitive about the differences but Scott was amazed by them; her hips were a little fuller, more womanly, her breast were still huge due to breast feeding and there was a subtly softness in her abdomen, not fat but just a less rigid shape. She was like a warrior goddess, fierce and feminine and full of power. Feeling himself edge closer to his release, he reached between them, finding her clit, he began stroking it with his thumb as he leaned up and pulled her into a kiss, "I love you," He whispered against her lips, "I will love you forever, my beautiful warrior goddess." The look of intensity in his eyes was enough to send Allison gasping over the edge for a second time, riding out her release before Scott flipped her over again, hooking her knees over his elbows and pounding into her pliant body before capturing his own orgasm. After a few moments of allowing his heart to slow, he rolled off of Allison, pulling her to his chest in one motion, "I love you too," she whisper as she gave over to her body's exhaustion, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pretty, pretty, please!


	52. Hard Questions

Stiles rolled over seeking out Erica's warm body, his hands hitting the cold sheets forced him to open his eyes. The sight that met him was Erica, knees curled into her chest and her face buried in them her shoulders tense and her whole body slightly shaking at the foot of their bed. Sliding up, Stiles crawled down to the end of the bed and pulled her to his chest, she let out a deep breath and snuggled in closer to his bare skin. Rubbing her back he felt her muscles start to relax and the shaking stop. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he whispered, "Baby do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sighing again, Erica uncoiled herself, shifting so that she was sitting beside him, his arms still around her, looking down she said, "I am scared about today," when she looks up at him, Stiles is shocked by the shame in her brown eyes. Pushing her hair back, his brow furrows as he asks, "Why?"

"I don't know, I just," her voice quivers a bit before looking back at him, "Stiles I am not like Allison, I am not trained to do this and I just don't want to screw it up, I mean, this son of bitch has tried to kill all of us, he is part of the reason that Derek lost his family and I have to help prove that and I just," she sighs again, "I can't mess that up, what if I do something wrong and he get away with it? Derek will hate me, everyone will."

"Erica, even if you did mess something up, no one is going to hate you, we are a family and we take care of each other no matter what. I mean Jackson is a complete douche but we keep him around, so it is all pretty unconditional."

Scoffing through her tears, she gives a weak smile, "Yeah, but" He cuts her off, "Erica, when Allison was in labor, you were the only person who could take her pain away, do you know why?"

"No, I just, I needed her to not be in so much pain and I took it, I have always been better at that than the boys," She answers a bit confused as to where he was going with this.

"Exactly, your pack mate, your family was in pain and you acted, you helped her. Your instinct is always to help others; you helped Allison give birth, you helped me after the hunters, you help Lydia with the girls, hell last night you let Sarah know that it was okay to ask to join us and you don't even really like her,"

"You saw that?" She asks shyly, "Yeah, I did, I think we all did and we all agree." Kissing her nose he continues, "Erica, Derek wants you to be there today because he knows how strong you are and how strong your instincts are. He needs you there because you always see to the heart of any matter because you have such a good heart. We all know that North is evil, but you are the only one of us that can distinguish between his general evil and his motivations, the same way you knew that there was someone evil in the woods that was going to hurt Jade. Erica you are not going to mess anything up today, so stop worrying," He kissed her gently, pulling her into his lap.

Breaking the kiss she leans back, "Thank you, you always know just what to say to make my world make sense." Pressing his forehead to hers he answers, "That is because you are my world."

"I love you batman," she kisses him chastely.

"I love you too catwoman," he chuckles as he flips them over quickly, kissing her in a decidedly not chaste way. Sliding his hands up her tank top, Stiles pulls away to ask, "What time do you have to be at the interrogation?" Pulling the top over her head. "10," she pants and he kisses his way down her throat, "Awesome," he murmurs into her breastbone, realizing that he has two hours to make love to her. Erica clings to Stiles, taking her strength from him, fortifying herself for the day to come. She is not totally comfortable with the violence and tension that is sure to come with this interrogation, but as he worships her body, reminding her of his love for her and his utter belief in her, she starts to believe that she can do this and that everything will be okay. Two hours, five orgasms and a shower later, Erica makes her way to the basement. Dressed in jeans, boots and a dark blue v- neck, she feels stronger that she did this morning.

As she enters the antechamber to North's cell, she is met with a smirk from Allison and Laura and the stony business face of Derek. Ducking her head in apology for almost being late she is taken back a bit by the outfits of everyone. Allison is in what Erica likes to call hunter chic—black skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top, motorcycle boots that looked straight out of the Derek Hale collection and six knives that she could count. Derek was in his typical black jeans, dark green t- shirt and boots; sometimes she wondered how many pairs of those damn boot/ t-shirt combos he has and when he went shopping for them. Laura was the shock, in light wash jeans and a light green t- shirt with a light gray cardigan- _and were those Keds?_ \- she looked straight off a1980's college campus, not like she was going to torture someone.

"What's with the co-ed special look?" Erica asked.

"Part of the plan," Laura huffed, making it clear that she was not entirely happy with the look. Sighing, Derek laid out the plan, "He is unconscious now, we will bring him around once we are in place. Laura you should be the first thing he sees, Erica, I want you in the back corner, the less he sees of you the better. Allison, you are on point, you know what to do," The brunette nods, putting on her game face, "I will be asking the questions, Erica if his answers or intentions don't ring true, signal me," Turning to his sister, he pulls her into a hug, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Nodding into his shoulder, Laura pulled her little brother closer for a moment before pulling back, "Yeah, I can do this if it gets this bastard. He killed our parents, we end this now." Opening the door they take a collective breath before taking their places. Laura in a chair facing Jamison North, who is hanging from chains hooked to the rafters, his feet dangling in the same way Lydia's had been when she was kidnapped by the hunters. Erica was in the far left corner and Derek the far right, Allison was twirling her k- bar knife with terrifying accuracy like a baton as she paced behind the strung up wolf. After a few moments, North began to come to. Channeling her mother to the best of her ability, Laura began softly, "Jamie. Wake up Jamie, it has been so long since we have seen one another."

He looked at her threw blurry eyes, " Maria?"

"Hey Jamie, I think we need to talk," she replied smoothly.

"Maria I am so sorry, it all just got away from me, never meant for you to die, you were just supposed to be mine. But that idiot hunter allowed you to die," he trailed off, Derek looking to Erica who shook her head, indicating that he was lying.

"That idiot hunter that you made a deal with?"

"I needed to be able to get rid of those filthy Hales without the council knowing and Argent had his own vendetta with the Hales so it was perfect," He slurred, obviously still under the influence of whatever drugs they gave him.

"And when you attacked me at your sister's wedding?" She prompted.

"I lost myself to my anger, you where mine you were supposed to bare my children not Jacob Hales!" He growled.

"But I was in love with Jacob and I had his children, three of them and you tried to kill them. You tried to kill my grandchildren, why? What did they do to you? And your sister, your poor sister, you killed her too, why?"

"My sister was a blood traitor!" He roared, "She married a Hale even though they betrayed their blood, they made deals with humans! Humans are beneath us, they are a lesser species and the Hales worked with them, they bred with them. Your son married one and had children with two of them, with an Argent."

"You contracted with an Argent, how does that make you better?" She challenged.

"I used a lower being to solve a problem, I didn't fuck one," He spat at her. Nodding to Allison, Derek wanted to move this along.

"Maybe you just couldn't get one," The brunette hunter hissed as she slid a wolf's bane knife across his back, "You call your sister a traitor for marrying the man she loved yet you murdered your own flesh and blood, who is the real traitor?" She asked as she cut his skin again causing the alpha to scream out.

"Tell me about the Alpha pack," Alison began, spinning North around so that he was facing her and so that Laura could leave the room as she was obviously shaken by her conversation with the man.

"I will tell _you_ nothing!"

"Really," she smiled, all dimples and deadly intentions, "I was hoping you would say that," she slid the knife into his gut, twisting it as she pulled it out, "You see, you tried to kill my family and I don't take kindly to that." She plunged the blade in again, making sure to nick the liver and spleen for maximum damage and slower healing time.

"Oh stop screaming you big girl, no wonder Jacob Hale kicked your ass, you can't even take a few knife wounds," she taunted as she stabbed him again before tracing the scar that Jacob had left with the bloody tip of the knife. Letting out a deep roar, he shouted, "You do not understand the things you speak of little girl. You have no family here, you are a pathetic human and as soon as they are through with you, you will be left behind. Don't you think I can smell what you are," He whispered in a deadly tone.

"If you can smell what I am then you know that I will get what I want out of you. You tried to murder my daughter so I am personally motivated but I mostly just think that you are an ass, now," she held the knife back up, "Tell me about the Alpha pack."

"The Alpha pack does what the council will not, it enforces the ancient rules of the werewolf kind. It punishes the weak so that the strong may prosper; it prevents the muddying of the true bloodlines with half-breeds and human mates. Second borns are bad enough, but the way you all fuck the humans is disgusting!" He shouts, looking to Derek who smirks darkly from the corner where he has been leaning against the wall, arms crossed watching the show. Standing fully, he stalks over to the bleeding Alpha, "Tell me Jamison, what is it that drove you over the edge, the fact that my father had more money and power than you or the fact that my mother never wanted you and never would?"

"Your mother was better than you father, she deserved to be with someone of a pure line like herself, but she settled for that blood traitor Hale. He made deals with humans, made money off of them, but what you did was so much worse, your mother would have hated you for the half-breeds."

Scoffing, Derek continued to stalk around him, "My mother," he began, "Loved my father, that is why she married him, bore his children and slept in his bed every night. She would have never loved you, you were just an angry, hostile little man who would never be good enough. Did you honestly thing that you could kill us—her husband, her children, her granddaughter and she would fall in love with you and build some sort of pureblood empire?"

"Your father was a traitor,"

"You sided with hunters to kill your own kind, so I would drop the traitor line. You head up the Alpha pack, how do you contact them?"

"I don't know what you are talking about you human lover," he looked defiant.

Chuckling, Derek put his hands in his pockets, "Really, that is the best you can you come up with?" He circled him again, Allison still playing with her knife, "I am a human lover, I admit it, I married a human and the council is very aware of that. Now the Alpha pack,"

"Do they know about you and the hunter? Do they know that you fucked the little Argent girl? That you sired a child with a hunter?"

"No, they do not know that when I was fifteen I fell in love with a girl at school and we got pregnant, they also didn't know that you directly ordered her death because she was carrying a Hale and they all had to die according to you. They don't know that at your order Gerard stabbed her several times and left her to bleed to death on the floor of a warehouse. So do you really want them to know the story of how you ordered the death of a pregnant high schooler?"

"I was cleansing the line, a possible Tucker heir that was half hunter," North began.

"Of course you have never had a problem hurting pregnant women have you, I mean you tried to beat my mom to death when she was pregnant with my sister, so I shouldn't be surprise that you order my unborn baby's death. Now, back to your Alpha pack," Derek tried to stay unfazed by the painful discussion, "The council denied the creation of an Alpha pack, so you decided to create it on your own?"

"I did what they were too brainwashed by your father to do. I had support on the council, but Jacob used their fear of exposure and their greed for money and power in the human world to turn them against me. Things needed to be controlled, messes needed to be cleaned up or we were going to lose our way of life! I did what was necessary!"

"How did you find your members? Alphas who were willing to go against the rule of the council?" Derek continued to circle, Allison moving counterclockwise her steps heavy and precise.

"Just because you were raised by blood traitors doesn't mean that there are not others who understand that we need to protect our culture. They were all too willing to join the cause, to bleed for the protection of our people."

"And Nathan?" Derek asks.

"Is an idiot but he was necessary to stop your assent to pack master and he understands the need to cleanse your line. He willingly joined us; he was willing to fight against his family's ambition for our noble cause."

"So how does it work, you all meet in your white hoods and burn some crosses before fucking your cousins like some bad movie?" Allison snapped.

"Don't you dare compare us to those pathetic human conventions!"

"Why? Extremism is extremism, bigotry is bigotry, species doesn't matter. How do you contact them?" She rolled her eyes.

"There is a chain of command, once I am gone another will take my place," North warned.

"How do you contact them?" Derek repeats only to have North evade again, "Okay, I see that you are not going to be cooperative just yet, I am going to leave you with Allison for a while, let you get to know her a little better." With that Derek nodded to Erica who walked to the door, exiting just as she heard Allison cutting into the wolf again and North scream echo through the open door as Derek exited. Wrapping her arms around herself, Erica turns to face her Alpha, "How are you holding up?" He asks, pulling the girl into a quick hug. "I'm fine," she sighs, "But he is still hiding something, I think that he has allies on the council and that is why he thinks he is safe."

Nodding Derek agrees, "Yeah I was thinking the same thing, he is too confident with his extreme ideas and he said that he had people on his side before the vote about the Alpha pack." Derek paced, trying to piece things together. "Derek," Erica says timidly, "I, um, I want to try something."

"What?" He furrows his brow.

"I think I can connect to him, like not just read his intentions but connect to his thoughts, like the way Lydia connects with the dead. I want to try it." Her voice becomes more resolute.

Staring for a moment, Derek tosses his hands up, "What the hell, let's try it, but let Allison soften him up a bit." Nodding they both wait until North sounds beaten ebb before reentering the room. Allison has bloodied the wolf and he is moaning a bit.

"What type of man does this to his own kind?" North mumbles.

"You should have seen what your hunter goons did to my pregnant wife, trust me it was worse," Derek says in a voice that could cut glass. "Erica," he nods to the blonde who timidly approaches the deposed Elder, taking a deep breath she presses her hands to North's temples.

Focusing for a few minutes, Erica lets go with a huff, growling, "Uh, I am almost there," her frustration clear.

Resting his hands on her shoulders, Derek calmed the young wolf, "Erica, there is no pressure, just focus your abilities, use your anchor just like on the full moon," his voice is even and reassuring. Nodding the blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing her hearing she seeks out Stiles. She is not sure if she can really hear his heartbeat or if it is her own memory of his heart; if she can smell him or if she can smell his essence left on her skin. Whatever it is, it works because as she is awash in Stiles, she focuses her mind and pushes into North's mind, the names of the Alpha pack appearing like a banner, "Peter Smith, James Robertson, Elton Woods, Nathan Hale, Bristol Samson, Nick Coltrain, Sam Keding, David Robins, Ronald Carton, Byron Jameson," Erica list off the names like they have been robotically memorized. She continues for a few more minutes, listing half a dozen more names, panting, she drops her hands to her knees, "That is all I could get, I don't if there are more, but those are definite members of the Alpha pack."

Nodding, Derek wraps an arm around the girl to support her, "Okay, okay, good job Erica, you did really well." Guiding her out of the room, he all but carries the girl up the stairs and hands her off to a waiting stiles, "How did you," he begins as Stiles scoops his girlfriend up into his arms, "I just did," the normally loquacious boy responds. Nodding Derek returns to the cell to find Bones and Elder Samson, "Well," Elder Samson begins, "It would seem that Elder North has been hiding several things from us over the years. As leader of the Alpha pack he has perpetrated several crimes against other wolves, not to mention his direct attacks on the Hale pack, for this it is the order of the council that he be executed as is the recorded punishment for his crimes," Nodding, everyone in the room felt a heavy finality cover them.

Continuing, Elder Samson adds, "He had some interesting things to say about your own past and your involvement with the Argent Hunters Derek," the statement was not an indictment but both Derek and Allison tensed at the mention, nodding Derek responded with a simple, "Yes sir, he did."

"And this girl, this hunter, is she the girl that you ran away with before the fire that claimed your family?"

Looking down, Derek answered humbly, "Yes sir, she was."

"Did you know that she was an Argent when you became involved with her?"

"No sir, I did not, she was using a different name," he still did not make eye contact.

"And she became pregnant?" Dreading giving his answer, but knowing that he could not lie, Derek answered, "Yes sir, she did."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Yes sir, she confessed that she was from a family of hunters and that they would not accept the baby so we ran to protect it."

"And she is dead now?"

"Yes sir," Derek looks up at Elder Samson, a little shocked, "She is dead."

Nodding, Elder Samson says, "She ran from her family to protect her child, a wolf child, it sounds like she made the right choice," with that he turned and exited the room, stopping he turned to them and said, "I am the only one who watched the footage of this interrogation. You know your daughter really does look like your mother, but she has a lot of your wife's traits as well." Nodding, Derek understands the old man's intention. Both Derek and Allison left out a breath, hoping that this was the end of the stress about their discovery. Wiping her knife of on the now unconscious wolf hanging from the ceiling, Allison slides it back in her holster and makes her way out of the room, Derek holding the door for her, closing the cell behind them. "Allison," he calls the brunette turns to face him, "You did good today, I know what it takes for you to do that and I appreciate it."

Simply nodding her thanks at him, Allison makes her way methodically to her room, showering, washing the blood and guilt from her body under the warm water. As Scott joins her, she leans into his body and sighs, grateful for his unconditional love and support. "It's over," she whispers into his skin as he rinses the soap from her hair, "he is out of our lives." Kissing her forehead, Scott whispers, "Thank you."

As Derek makes his way to his room, he is weary both from the adrenaline of the day and from the realization that the man who killed his family has finally been brought to justice. Shrugging out of his shirt, he turns to see Lydia sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, legs tucked under her Indian style, her hands rubbing her belly. She is freshly showered, wearing yoga pants and a pink tank top. Toeing off his shoes, he climbs onto the bed, nuzzling her belly and wrapping his hands around her hips.

"Did things go well?" He asks, running her hands through his hair.

"Yeah, we got everything out of him, the Alpha pack, the hit on our family, hell even the names of the other Alpha pack members thanks to Erica," his voice betrays his exhaustion as he slides up her top, pressing his ear to her taunt skin.

"Good," she whispers, "one target down."

Chuckling into her warm flesh, "My wife, queen of the understatement." Chuckling with him as the baby shifts, "Well your son thinks so," she pulls him up into a kiss. "I love you," she whispers against his lips as she pulls him closer, "Thank you for always trying to protect us."

"I love you too, you're the reason I have anyone to protect," he kissed her again, pouring his love and passion into the kiss. Slipping his hands under her knees he slides her down, covering her body with his own as he pulls her tank top over her head. Working his way down the column of her throat he slides his hands into her yoga pants, pulling a moan from Lydia as he pulls them free of her body, leaving her completely naked. Gripping the waistband of his jeans, she pulls him closer to her, opening the button and zipper before pushing them down, needing to feel him inside her, to reassure her that he was here and safe and that they were one step closer to being safe as a pack. They make love frantically, fingers digging into flesh, pulling each other as close as possible, holding off on their release because they don't want to let go just yet. When they both finally tumble over the edge into oblivion, their son kicking between them, both Derek ad Lydia feel as if they are one step closer to freedom, one step closer to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment my loves!


	53. This too shall bleed

Chapter 53

The next weeks past in a relative calm. The council had North moved to a secure location where his sentencing and execution would take place but the entire compound still felt like it was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sarah had been slightly less skittish, coming out of her room for meals and talking to Isaac oddly enough. Lydia had suggested he talk to her because she knew that they shared a similar history and that Isaac had an overwhelming ability to make you feel comforted and not judged. The two had formed a tentative friendship and he had pulled out of her shell a bit. The tension in the compound combined with the looming full moon tonight had everyone on edge, so Derek had suggested that the pack run drill to relieve some of that nervous energy.

As Lydia sat under a tree with Isabel enjoying the late June sunshine she watched the pack including Sarah train, she let out a sigh—she was actually content for the moment. She knew that they still had to deal with Nathan and his pack, they had to find and disband the Alpha pack and they had to figure out their next step— _could they go home?—_ but for this one moment, with her daughter playing on the blanket beside her and her pack tussling in the field in front of her, she was happy. Smiling, she leaned against the tree, rubbing her hands over her belly as her son wiggled like he wanted to train with the pack also. Giggling, she tapped his foot, "Soon enough little one, soon enough."

Noticing a movement out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Carolyn, Nathan's wife standing awkwardly in the shadows of the house, leaning forward she locked eyes with the older woman and gestured her forward, "Carolyn right?" She asked, "Please, join me."

Reluctantly the thin woman with light brown hair joined her, "Hi, I know we have not formally met but I am Lydia," Lydia stuck her hand out as Carolyn reached the blanket she was sitting on.

"Carolyn," she whispered awkwardly tugging at her shirt, when she made no moved, Lydia said, "Please have a seat."

Once Carolyn was seated, her back oddly rigid and her body language tense Lydia continues, "Look, I know that there have been issues with our husbands and that you have a very different pack structure than we do, but you don't have to be nervous around me, I don't blame you and I am not here to judge you. I don't know you but I would like to try to."

After a moment the brunette offered her a slight smile, "Okay, I would like to try too, I just, I guess," she stammered, "Well I guess I don't know anybody else and Sarah has joined your pack and I am sure Emma will as well, but they were never really friendly with me. Actually," she looked down, "Nathan preferred I didn't spend much time with the betas."

"Well, we all probably spend too much time together so," Lydia joked trying to lighten the mood. She sent Derek a smile when he quirked an eyebrow at her new companion as he tussled with Jade and watched the pack train.

"Your pack is closer than any pack I have ever seen, you're like," she searched for the word.

"We're family." Lydia finished for her.

"Exactly, you are always laughing and giggling and touching and the noises from your rooms, I just," at that Lydia blushed a bit, "Yeah I guess we are a bit loud."

"Well yeah, but is that normal?"

"Sex?" She raised her eyebrow and she saw Derek and Erica choke a bit clueing her in to the fact that they were both listening to her conversation.

"Well," now it was Carolyn's turn to blush, "It's just you do it all the time, all of you. Are you all trying to breed."

"Whoa, wow, um we all," Lydia stammers a bit trying to find the right wording, "You really only have sex with your husband for breeding purposes?"

"Well yeah, that is what sex is for."

"I guess that is one view, but it also a lot of fun and obviously we have no problem breeding," Lydia joked, resting one hand on her belly and the other on Isabel's head where the little girl was climbing on her mother's lap. A dark look passed over Carolyn's face at her comment and Lydia quickly said, "I'm so sorry Carolyn, I wasn't thinking, I,"

"No," Carolyn cut her off with a wistful smile, "It is fine, it is actually a good thing that I didn't have children with Nathan, he would be a horrible father."

"Maybe, and I am sure you will get your chance, don't worry," Lydia squeezed her arm in support before laughing at Isabel and she crawled after a ladybug, "Whoa there babygirl, you need to stay put," Lydia picked up the baby and plopped her on her lap causing Isabel to giggle and clap her hands squealing "Mama!"

"That's right mama," She lifted the baby and blow raspberries on her tummy causing another fit of giggles.

"She is beautiful, your little girl," Carolyn whispered watching the young mother and daughter.

"Yeah she is. They are both pretty amazing," She smiles at Jade who has taken off running after Erica and Scott.

Derek joined to two women as the pack broke for a water break, "Hey baby," he kissed Lydia's head as he sat down picking up Isabel and kissing the baby's dark head as well. He was rewarded with a bright baby smile and a cry of "Dada!"

"Hey baby how are my girls doing over here?" He asked brightly as his eyes settled on Carolyn for a moment.

"We," Lydia leaned forward to pull a leaf out of his hair while Isabel played with his fingers, "are perfect. It is a beautiful day, my family is all here and I am hanging out with my new friend Carolyn so all is well. Now you just need to tire Jade out so she will take a nap today and all will be even better."

"I am trying but that child has stamina," He smiled as he leaned back and rested him head on her lap, Isabel still sitting on his chest.

"Don't know where she gets that from," Lydia smirked and he smirked back. Realizing that their flirting was making Carolyn uncomfortable Derek tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Lydia's belly, "He is busy today too I see."

Rubbing her hand over the top of her extended belly she smiled, "Yeah I think he wants to train too."

"Sorry little man you are just going to have to wait a while, you are not finished cooking yet," Derek spoke softly to her belly.

"Yeah, I think the moon is just getting to him," Lydia continued her rubbing motions.

"You can feel the pull of the moon?" Carolyn asked shocked.

Tilting her head, Lydia answered, "Well kind of, when I am pregnant I can but I don't know that it is me feeling it or if it is the baby responding to the moon and I feel it because the baby is a wolf and does."

"I didn't think a human could do that," Carolyn said without any malicious just genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah, Allison had it when she was pregnant too," Lydia nodded.

"That is interesting," Carolyn nodded and the two women continued chatting for a few minutes. Once the pack had reassembled and Jade had joined her mom on the blanket Derek stood and kissed Lydia and the girls before moving to leave. Seeing her daddy move away from her, Isabel cried out, "Dada!" and reached her arms for him. Without a thought Derek swooped down and lifted the baby from the blanket and settled her against his chest as he began drilling the pack in earnest. Even through her father's harsh commands, Isabel never flinched, just snuggled in closer to her dad, watching the butterflies and ladybugs in fascination as the pack attacked one another.

Looking to the young redhead Carolyn whispered, "He is a good father."

Smiling as she ran her fingers through Jade's hair Lydia nodded, "Yes he is. He is a great father and husband and Alpha."

Grabbing her free hand suddenly Carolyn whispered, "He should be pack master, he is worthy of it. Nathan is not, Nathan just wants to rule to pack so that he can right some sort of wrong he feels was done to his father. He wants to change things to support North's vision because he has no vision of his own. He is weak and cruel and I think that he is planning something." The desperation in Carolyn's words and her grip scared Lydia. She nodded cautiously unable to respond, luckily the pack had noticed this and they had surrounded the two women.

"Carolyn, you don't need to worry about whatever Nathan is planning, we have overcome stronger and come out standing." Scott lowers himself between the two women, wrapping his hand around Carolyn's where it still gripped his sister's arm.

"He is crazy and he wants you all dead," she cries, "He thinks that you have polluted the bloodline with the humans and that you will lead the council to abandon the traditional ways."

"Well that is a debate for another day, but Carolyn you are family and you are under our protection, you don't need to fear him anymore," Derek assured her as he helps Lydia to her feet, still holding Isabel. "Now, let's all relax a bit and get something to eat, we all need to rest up for tonight." Everyone agreed and ate a quick lunch before retiring to their bedrooms for the afternoon.

Allison looked restless as she laid Sophia down after feeding her, "Allison, what's wrong?" Scott asks wrapping his arms around her waist, stopping her fidgeting.

Sighing she pressed her forehead to his chest, breathing in his scent for a moment before looking up as him, "I don't know, I just, I have got a bad feeling about this whole Nathan thing."

Running his hands down her back he pulls her closer, kissing her head, "What are you worried about? Nathan is locked up in the council's dungeon, North is dead and they will try Nathan soon for his part in all this. We will be okay."

Taking a deep breath she wraps her arms around him, "I hope you're right, but I just can't shake this feeling." Nodding Scott nuzzled into her neck, placing gentle kisses along her collar bone. Giggling she pulled him into a kiss, "Are you trying to distract me?" she asked as he bit her earlobe.

"Maybe," he chuckled pulling her shirt over her head and kissing down the tops of her breast. "Is it working?" he mumbles into her flesh as his unhooks her bra.

Giggling again she answered, "Maybe," as she pulled his bare torso flush to hers and began reaching for the basketball shorts he wore to train in. Squealing as he lifted her by the waist and tossed her on the bed pulling her Capri yoga pants and panties from her body and moving his hands up her legs, pulling her hips toward him, "Ah uh," Allison put a hand on his chest to stop him. Looking at her like she just told him Santa wasn't real, "What, what do you mean?"

"Condom Scott," she raised her eyebrows, "I'm not pregnant anymore and I don't plan on getting that way again. So, condom."

Freezing for a second Scott looks around like a condom will magically appear, looking down at his dick, fully at attention and obviously getting more blood flow than his brain currently, he seemed confused. After a few moments Allison lets out a laugh and rolls to her right, opening the bedside table and pulling out a condom she opens it and leaning forward she rolls it on him, kissing him as he moans into the movement.

Pulling her up to him so that their chest were pressed together, "Everything is going to be alright Allison," he promised her as she sank down his length, moaning as her body stretched to encase him. They made love slowly, languidly, as if they were just enjoying each other and not trying desperately to distract themselves from a potential threat.

As they lay in their bed afterward, sweat cooling and sleep setting in, the thought accord to Allison that their entire relationship had been just that—waiting out the next threat, looking for the next attack. For some that would be the reason that they should go running in the opposite direction from each other— _that fate didn't want them together_ —but what those people could see is that through it all—the hunters, the Alpha's, the Kanima, her crazy ass family, hell even a teenage pregnancy—she and Scott still loved each other and supported each other. All of their trials had lead to this—Allison being happier than she had ever been and her beautiful daughter and this beautiful man. Maybe he was right; maybe it _was_ all going to be okay. Snuggling deeper into Scott's arms Allison allowed herself to relax and give over to her exhaustion.

Across the hall Derek exited the shower to find Lydia deep in thought on their bed, her legs crossed Indian style under her. Slipping into a pair of basketball shorts he crawled up the bed, kissing her head before sitting in front of her, "Okay, what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Holding his eyes for a moment she sighed, "Carolyn is right. Nathan is up to something. We know that there are at least twelve more Alphas out there that were answering to North and even though he is dead they are not disbanded and now they are rudderless and more dangerous than ever. If they want to break Nathan out, they will."

Nodding Derek processed what she was saying, "True, the council is chasing the rough Alphas and Nathan is locked up but there are no assurances. Tomorrow I will speak with the council; it may be time to move again."

Sighing in frustration, Lydia runs her hands through her hair leaning back with a huff, "I am so tired of this."

Looking down, Derek rested his hands on his thighs, "Lydia, I am so sorry that you have gotten dragged into all of this. My family's problems, _my_ problems shouldn't ruin your life. I know that you hate running and you need to know that I will let you go if you want to. Go home and live a normal life, I will never blame you,"

She cut him off with a swift slap to the face. Finally looking at her, this time with shock as he cradled his cheek, "What the hell?"

" _What the hell_ is right dumbass? How dare you start that "woe is me, I ruined your life" bullshit again. Derek I am  _pregnant_ ," her eyes were wide as she gestured to her belly, "With a furry little werewolf pup. _Your furry little werewolf pup!_ I cannot, nor do I want to escape this life. The only way this ends is with us together and our kids safe. Nathan and these crazy ass Alphas went after _me_ and _my kids_ , this is personal to me way beyond some generations old beef that your family has. You try this "give me up" shit again and I will _stab you in your sleep_!"

Looking at her in shock for a moment before he burst out laughing may have not been the best course of action, but Derek couldn't help it, "Yes ma'am." He laughed kissing her. "Please forgive me ma'am."

"Yeah, just don't be stupid again," she kissed him again, sliding over his lap so that she was straddling him, taking his face in her hands, she spoke directly to him, "Derek I love you, I love our kids and I love our pack. I am not going anywhere. Ever. This too shall pass." Kissing him again she giggled as the baby moved between them, "See he agrees."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Kissing her again, Lydia yawned and he chuckled, "I am not sure what is more insulting—the mortal threats or the yawning—I am totally losing my touch."

"No, your touch is just fine, but your son is tiring me out," she yawned again as Derek rearranged them on the bed so that she was snuggled against his side. They both soon drifted off to sleep.

Later that night after the pack had all had dinner and the kids were tucked into their beds, Lydia, Allison and Stiles stood in the front yard bidding the pack goodbye for the evening. "Okay, so let me get this straight you guys are split into teams of four and you are tracking prey?" Stiles asked as he rested his hands on Erica's hips, kissing her between words. "Uh huh," she nodded, both of them delaying their separation.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, can we get this show on the road, the two of you can make goo goo eyes in the morning," Jackson snapped marching towards the woods where everyone else was waiting. The whole pack chuckled as Stiles yelled back, "Stuff it Jackson, we all know you are just cranky because you have the world's longest running case of blue balls." Shaking her head, Erica kissed her boyfriend once more before trotting off to the words, pairing off with her group.

As the humans returned to the house they settled down on Derek and Lydia's bed to watch a movie and hang out like they did every full moon. Half way through the movie Stiles turned to Allison and asked, "Hey, have you ever thought about it, you know, taking the bite, becoming one of them?"

Considering it for a moment, Allison shook her head, "I have, before Sophia, but with the chance that it won't work, that I could die, it is just not worth it. I like being human, I like being me and while sometimes I wonder what it would be like to see the world like Scott does, like my daughter will, I just, I don't want to risk it."

Nodding at her explanation, "Yeah, I get that, but I am going to be honest, I have been tempted. Peter offered it to me, but I wasn't ready and I didn't want it then, but it would be cool to be like Erica."

Chuckling Lydia threw an arm around his shoulders, "Stiles, I think Erica loves you just the way you are, no change needed."

"Yeah," he grinned, "I think she likes me."

"Just maybe," and with that they went back to watching their movie. Just after midnight there is a loud bang from somewhere deep in the house and the sound of several growls and a scuffle. Jumping into action, Allison arms herself with her knives and bow and tosses several firearms at Stiles, tucking a few into her own clothes. Turning to Lydia who was staring at the two with wide, panicked eyes, she hands her two pistols. "Do you know how to use these?" The huntress asks.

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out." The Alpha female responds, "I am going to get my girls and put them where it is safe."

Nodding, Allison says, "I am going to get Sophia, I will bring her to you and then I will see what is going on. Stiles, you take the front hallway, I will take the back." They all nod and move out. As soon as Allison steps into her bedroom she hears a voice she had hoped to never hear again, "Well, well, well if it isn't the hunter. Who is going to save you now Allison?"

Turning she catches blue eyes, "Why are you here Nathan?"

"To kill you of course," He state nonchalantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	54. A Mother's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Action and Angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much TeenWolfFan24 (my rockstar!) and Gin for reviewing! It means so much to me!

Turning she catches blue eyes, "Why are you here Nathan?"

"To kill you of course," He states nonchalantly.

Looking quickly around the room Allison took stock: two guards, most likely Alpha's flanked Nathan on either side of the room and Nathan paced just in front of Sophia's crib blocking her path to her daughter. Feeling every nerve ending on alert Allison realizes that if she and Sophia are going to make it out of here, she is going to have to fight and kill three Alphas. Taking a deep breath, Allison geodes Nathan, "And why would you want to do that?" She asks coyly.

"Because," he spit, _score one for the girl he took the bait_ , "Your very presence here is a crime against the council, you are a _disgrace_ to this institution."

"I am a member of the Hale pack, I don't know how that is an insult," she answers her voice ringing with innocence.

"You're a hunter," he roared, "You were bred to murder our kind, you are our natural enemy!" His shouts woke Sophia and the little girl let out a wail.

"Stop," Allison begged, looking for an opening, "you are scaring her."

"She is a disgrace!" He shouts, making the baby scream louder, "Do you think I didn't know what you are? What my cousin allowed into this pack—it is why he will never rule, he has taken in strays and second borns, but to take in a hunter, to bring a hunter to the council—it is blasphemous!" His veins were popping in his face and his whole body seemed to be red but he had not shifted so Allison could only assume that Lydia was preventing it. Just as she made that observation he shouted again, "Kill her!" And the other two Alphas charge at her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia ran into the girl's room and grabbed Isabel before waking Jade up and herding them both into the secret panic room built into their bedroom. It was soundproof and would protect them as long as no one looked too closely at the walls of the room. "Mommy," Jade wiped the sleep from her eyes as her mother shuffled her into the panic room, "what's going on?"

"Jade some bad men are here and you and your sister need to hide okay, I am going to put you in this room and you will be safe but you cannot come out for anyone but me or the pack okay?"

Nodding sleepily Jade entered the room with her baby sister, both wrapped in their blankets, "Mommy they are not going to take you this time are they?"

Taking in the five year old's quivering lip and tear filed eyes, Lydia shook her head, "No baby, but I going to stay out here to keep you safe okay." With that she close and sealed the door and ran into the hallway only to come face to face, or face to chest really, with a huge alpha, "Well now, what do we have here?" He asked in a gravelly voice, grabbing her arms and yanking her to him, sniffing the column of her throat.

Unable to stop the tears Lydia took shallow breaths looking for a way to fight back. "You must be the human bitch that Hale thinks is sufficient for an Alpha female," he growled before licking the side of her throat and face. Lydia tried to free herself from his meaty paws but he had a grip like a vice and she couldn't break loose.

"Let me go," she struggled causing him to laugh at her, a sound that was maniacal and loud, "What's wrong little rabbit, scared of the big bad wolf?" He fisted her hair and pulled it back hard, causing her to cry out again. At her scream he chuckled, using her hair to drag her into the bedroom that she shared with Derek. Part of her was relieved that he had not enter the room that her girls were hiding in but another part of her feared his intentions with her. As he kicked the door shut, she felt his grip loosen and she made a break for it. She got about two yards away before he grabbed her again, she swung her fist making solid contact and breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. Before she could move again her vision was filled with blinding pain as he backhanded her with the force of a concrete wall. Lydia felt her body hit the ground and all she could do was curl her legs in to protect her belly, trying to keep her little boy safe.

"Stupid bitch!" he shouted and landed a kick in the center of her back causing her to scream again. Above her he was screaming about humans and how they were inferior and how she was going to die. As she opened her eyes, committed to fighting with everything she had to protect her son a glint under the bed caught her eye—it was one of Allison's knives, she must have dropped it in the scurry to get ready earlier. Taking a deep breath, Lydia groaned loudly and rolled herself onto her hands and knees, pressing on hand to her belly, she felt a reassuring kick from her baby. She put on the most pained crawl she could to distract the Alpha in the room with her from her actual intentions. Grabbing the knife, she quickly slid it into the waistband of her shorts as she rolled over and rested against the side of the bed.

"Where do you think you are going bitch!" He yelled, "Um, crawling on your knees may be the only way you are of any use," he says as he squats in front of her, running a callused hand down her face, he continues, "Huh, you are a pretty little human, what you say I take you for a test drive before I kill you—there must be something special about you if Hale was willing to keep you around."

"Not in your wildest dreams," she ground out, slapping his hand away with her left hand.

Grabbing her by the back of the head he pulled her harshly to her feet, it was only when she heard the slick gasp he made that she realized that her plan had worked. As he pulled her to her feet she brought the knife forward with all of her strength and the force of momentum from him pulling her slid the wolf's bane laced knife in between his ribs and right into his heart- killing him. Watching the life in his eyes fade, Lydia let out a sob. The force of his body falling knocked her to the ground and effectively pinned her under his body.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles moved down the hallway as stealthy as possible trying to assess the situation, as he clears the hallway with the bedrooms he spins quickly into the main hall, only to find an Alpha running at him in human form. He does not recognize the wolf so he takes his shot, landing a wolf's bane bullet between the larger man's eyes. Not waiting to watch as the wolf's body twitches and drops to the floor Stiles moves on, noting the open door to the dungeon and understanding that the Alpha pack is attacking them to free Nathan. As he moves to his rendezvous point with Allison, he sends up a prayer that they will make it out of all of this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison heard Nathan's call to attack but she had already anticipated the direction of attack—luckily she was not wrong. As one Alpha dove at her from the right she spun left and jumped in the air, using his back to kick flip behind him and bring down a knife, slashing through his throat with a six inch blade before spinning—her face and hair now splashed with blood—to face her second attacker. This one was larger and more determined she learned as he slammed her into the wall, cracking the sheetrock before charging at her again. This was the opening Allison needed to pull the pistol from her boot and empty six shots into his skull. As the second Alpha hit the ground in front of her she spun up to face Nathan, "So are we going to do this or are you going to continue to send goons at me?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was running through the woods chasing a large male deer with Sarah, Isaac and Boyd when suddenly his eyes flashed green and he was in the hallway of the house, a large Alpha closing in on him, when the Alpha's hands closed around his arms he came back to himself. Looking up he realized that he was on his knees and the others were crowded around him, without thinking he leaned back and let out a blood curdling howl.

"Scott, what the hell is going on?" Isaac asked.

Panting and pulling himself to his feet he turned to run, shouting, "Lydia is in trouble," before taking off at full speed toward the house. The others followed without comment knowing that if Scott was scared, then they should be too.

Derek was nearly two miles away with his group when he heard Scott's howl. Knowing that the beta was alerting him to something happening he turned to the others, "Something's wrong, Scott wouldn't just howl for no reason." Looking towards the house he made eye contact with Erica before taking off at a full run knowing that the others were following him.

In another part of the forest Jackson stalked a bear with Laura, Kay and Emma. He wasn't sure how he got stuck with the estrogen brigade but after seeing Laura tackle an elk earlier he was a little afraid to give her too much attitude. Still he bemoaned the suckage of his life as he moved closer to the others to flank the bear. He totally didn't become a werewolf to spend all night hanging out with a bunch of unavailable women at the kiddy table. Unavailable women who were shocked when Derek's youngest Beta suddenly dropped to his knees as his eyes turned yellow and scales sprouted on his skin. Kay and Emma gasped and Laura mumbled something that sounded strangely like "Only my dumbass brother would accidentally make a Kanima," before Jackson took off heading North toward the house. With a huff, Laura turned, "Well damn, I guess we have to follow him now."

As she took off after him, trying to tract him through the movement of the trees because Jackson had no scent in Kanima form, she heard Scott's pained howl alerting the pack to trouble. If Scott was howling and Jackson had suddenly gone all scaly she knew that could only mean that Lydia was in trouble. Doubling her speed, she hurried to get there, hoping that they would arrive in time to help whatever was happening because she didn't think that her little brother could lose anyone else, especially not his pregnant wife.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan's smirk seemed a little less secure now as Allison gazed at him, covered in the blood of the two Alpha's he thought would rip her limb from limb while he watched. "Oh don't look so surprised Nathan, _you know what I am_ , what did you expect, for the fight to be easy?"

With that she made her move, diving at him and getting a few good swings in before he kicked her off and sent her slamming into a wall. "I don't converse with human scum."

Shaking her head she jumps at him again, landing her knife squarely in his shoulder before being batted away again. This time she hit her head hard on the table beside the bed, her eyes darkened for a few moments, when they focused again she could see Nathan standing by the door with her daughter pressed to his body, the baby screaming bloody murder.

"What are you, put her down," she gasped, all of the fight leaving her with the sight of her child in danger. Not realizing it until he commented, Allison had her gun trained on him, "Oh Allison you are not going to shoot me," his smirk returned as his clawed hand curled around the baby's neck, "Not if you want to protect your precious little girl."

"I swear to God Nathan, if you hurt her, there will be no one who can protect you." Allison warned, now trying to stand and keep her gun steady.

"Big talk, but I think I will keep the insurance policy," he snarks as he throws a lamp, knocking her in the head again and taking off out of the door. As the fog begins to clear, Allison realizes that she has been locked in the room and that Sophia is gone. Letting out a scream that could only be described as animalistic, she begins to beat on the door, screaming and sobbing. Realizing that she cannot open it, she shoots the lock three times, trying to free herself.

The pack closed in on the house from all sides, arriving at nearly the same time. Before anyone can ask anything, they hear several shots ring out from inside. Scott locks eyes with Derek, "Nathan escaped, Lydia is in trouble," he says in one breath.

"From the sounds of it, they all are," Laura amends.

"Okay, this is a retrieval only, get the girls and Stiles and the kids and get out now. Drop anyone who is not one of us, no questions asked, Isaac, Boyd, you take the back, once we have the others sweep the halls then meet up at the bedrooms," Derek instructs. Nodding everyone shifts and moves in.

Stepping over a body in the main hall, sparing only a moment to rejoice in the fact that it was not one of them, Erica follows Stiles' scent, tracking him through the maze like corridor. Turning a corner, she is not expecting to be hit full force by an Alpha twice her size. Jumping into the fight, she gets in a few solid hits and scratches before the Alpha tosses her to the floor and hits her in the jaw before leaning towards her throat. Hearing shots again it takes her a moment to realize that the wolf on top of her is now just dead weight, using her enhanced strength to throw him off of her, she scrambles to her feet just in time to be pulled to Stiles' solid, warm chest.

"Oh thank God," she feels more than hears him murmur into her hair before pulling back and kissing her, "I was scared I would never see you again." Nodding she kisses him back before looking at the dead Alpha on the floor. Her moment of shock at the fact that Stiles—the kindest, sweetest, most loving man that she had ever know had killed for her—was interrupted by a growl from the other end of the hall. Looking she saw another Alpha charging for them, before she could react Stiles had shoved her behind him and opened fire, hitting first the Alpha's knees and then his shoulders, effectively crippling him with the wolf's bane bullets. Once the Alpha was on the ground, Stiles moved to drag him down the hall, looking up at her, "Um, honey, I am not one of those guys who is embarrassed if his girlfriend needs to open jars for him, so if you don't mind, I could use some of your super wolf strength here catwoman."

Chuckling, "Only you could make a joke in this situation," she rolled her eyes as she helped him heft the large wolf into the small room to their right, eventually tying him to a chair.

Derek ran down the dark hallway following the scent of Lydia's fear. It was hard to distinguish it from the overwhelming smell of blood and general terror but he could smell her. As he closed in on their bedroom all sound was overwhelmed by the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. A part of him was terrified of what lay beyond that door because he knew it could change his whole world—he knew that it would change his family forever. Taking a deep breath he caught a whiff of Lydia's blood suddenly none of that mattered, all that mattered was getting to her.

Busting into their bedroom, he was overwhelmed with the smell of her blood and the smell of death. Looking around in panic he follows the stench to the opposite side of the bed, where he finds his wife trapped under the body of a large Alpha wolf. Moving quickly to kick the body off of her, he is shocked to see the knife sticking out of the Alpha's chest and the blood covering her as she shook and sobbed on the floor.

For a moment, Lydia didn't realize what was going on, she was trapped under the man she killed and then suddenly he was gone and she was free to move—only she couldn't, she was trapped by the blood covering her skin and the shame at being a murderer weighing on her mind. She could feel her body shaking and it was becoming more difficult to breathe. Seeing Derek's scared green eyes staring at her helped her focus, pulling her to her feet, and wrapping his arms around her help tether her to this world, the one where she had to focus on getting her family out of this place alive, even if it meant killing again.

"Shh, calm down Lydia, calm down, just breathe, baby you have got to calm down," He whispered into her hair, rocking her gently as he held her. Listening to her heart he could hear it slowing as her panic ebbed a bit and he could hear his son's heart pounding away bringing him some comfort. As her breathing began to even out he pulled away a bit, "Lydia where are the girls?"

Taking a breath, but still shaking she says, "Um, they are in the panic room, they, oh God please tell me they are safe," Looking to the door were his sister is standing, waiting for orders he nods to her and she runs to the girls room. After a few moments Derek hears his sister whisper, "They are fine, I am going to keep them in here until we clear the property."

"Thank you," he responds, looking down at his wife he nods, "they are safe Lydia, our girls are safe. They are in the panic room with Laura until we make sure there is no one else lurking around." She nodded and let out a sob, "What about Allison, she was screaming and if Sophia isn't in the panic room something is wrong."

"Scott went to get her," Derek whispered, still afraid of spooking her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pack entered the house they heard several shots fire, some from the front of the house and some from the bedrooms. Jumping over a body by the foyer Scott ran full speed down the hall to the door of his bedroom with Allison, realizing that the door had been blocked he kicked the dresser out of the way and kicked the door in. Entering the room he smells blood and death and tears. In the middle of the room Allison is on her knees sobbing uncontrollably, a gun still in her hand, blood smeared over her face and clothes and her tears streaking it down her throat. Approaching her slowly, like she was a rabid animal, he took note of the two bodies that littered the floor and the smell of Nathan's blood mingled in.

"Allison," he continued looking around, trying to spot any sign of his daughter, "Allison, its okay," he whispers as he wraps his hand around hers and gently extracts the gun from her hand. She is shaking her head and muttering nonsense.

"Baby, I am going to need you to calm down and tell me what happened," he tilted her chin up and was shocked at the broken look in her eyes.

"Scott I am so sorry," she sobbed.

"What, why are you sorry?"

"I couldn't do it, I could protect her?" Scott could feel the panic rising in his gut, looking around again, still not seeing his daughter.

"Allison what are you talking about? Where is Sophia?" Her response was a broken sob, "I failed, he took her and I failed."

"What?" he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him, "Allison you are not making any sense, where is Sophia?"

"Nathan took her!" Allison screamed, "He wanted to kill me but when I dropped his guards and went for him he grabbed her and was going to rip her throat out if I didn't let him leave. Then he knocked me out and when I came to I was locked in here and she was gone. God, Scott, he stole our baby!"

In that moment Scott felt his entire world stop spinning, all he could here was the rush of blood in his ears and the deafening absence of his daughter's heartbeat, a sound that he had grown so accustom to over the past ten months that it was his solace and now it was gone. Nathan had taken his baby. Standing with the strength of vengeance alone he grabbed Allison by the arm and all but drug her behind him to the room where Derek was still trying to calm Lydia down, "That bastard took my daughter!"

Looking up from Lydia in shock Derek asks, "What?"

"Nathan," Scott spit the name, "He took Sophia."

"Jackson!" Derek bellowed, the beta, still in Kanima form appeared at this door, Lydia looked to him and now with a renewed strength, "Find Nathan and follow him, do not engage unless he moves to hurt Sophia, once you know where he is going shift and call us." Her order was clear and Jackson moved so fast to follow them that it was almost as if he had disappeared.

Hearing the screams, Erica and Stiles made their way to the bedroom just in time to hear Scott's declaration, after Jackson was dispersed, Stiles stepped forward, "Um, I may have a way to find out where he is going a little more quickly."

"How?" Derek asks.

"I have one of them tied up in the living room, baby I hate to ask" he looked to Erica who nodded, "Erica can try to pull it out of him."

"It is worth a shot," Derek says, making no move to let go of Lydia. Nodding Stiles took Erica's hand and moved off to the living room. Stopping in front of the injured Alpha he sighs, "I don't suppose you want to do this the easy way and just tell me where Nathan is heading?"

Stiles gets his answer in the form of a growl. "Well fine then, I guess we are going to have to go with plan "B". Honey," he looks to Erica who is obviously scared of the whole situation. Squeezing her hand, he kisses the back of it before releasing her to let her move forward. Ramming his hand into the bullet wound on the Alpha's left knee he asks again, "Where is Nathan going?!" He shouts. The Alpha lets out a roar and Erica seizes her opening, gripping his head in her hands and pushing her way inside. As the screams subside, she locks eyes with Stiles, and gasps, "Beacon Hills, he is going to Beacon Hills. There is something in the Hale house that he wants, that is all this one knows."

Nodding Stiles stands, "Good, you did good. Go and let Derek know okay." She looks a bit confused at her dismissal but nods as she exits the room, she is halfway down the hall before she hears the echo of a gun blast and hears the Alpha take his final breath. Freezing she waits for Stiles to exit the room, his body language stiff and controlled until her sees her waiting for him. Reaching back, she takes his hand and leads him down the hall to inform Derek of their new information.

"Why would he want to go to Beacon Hills?" Lydia asks. Everyone shrugged a bit.

"It doesn't matter, what does is Sophia back safe. Everyone pack and load up the cars, we move out in 15," he looks to each of them and they jump into action, the drive to get Sophia is the focus that each of them needs to overcome the trauma of day. They each know that the weight of what has happened this night will hit them, but for now it will have to wait. As Lydia changed into clean clothes, leaving her bloody ones on the floor, Derek pulls out his phone and dials a number he never thought he would. When the person on the other line sleepily answers he sighs, "Hello, Chris. I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	55. An Outsider's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support and comments, they really mean the world to me. It is so good to see new reviewers and it is great to see the old friends still showing their support. This chapter is sort of a change of pace, and honestly it totally got away from me so far as tone and length. It started as more or less filler to get Sophia back but it became a study in the relationships and Chris Argent. He just really wanted to talk a lot! BTW in my world, Chris actually thinks the word 'touching' in italics because it is said through gritted teeth even in his mind, Haha! I actually split this in half because there are several more relationships to touch on but, at nearly 6000 words already, I figured it was time to stop and edit. Okay, I hope you all enjoy, and please, please review!

Deciding that speed was more important than stealth, Derek split the group into cars—Isaac, Stiles and Erica in the Camaro, Lydia, Scott, Allison and himself in an SUV and Laura and Boyd with his girls in another. Boyd and Laura were taking the girls to a safe location until they had Sophia back and Nathan was dead, then they would deal with the next step. The rest of them were taking the quickest, most direct route to Beacon Hills.

Derek had no idea what returning to Beacon Hills was going to mean for him or his family and he certainly didn't know what having his children back in Beacon Hills was going to mean for anyone either. All he knew was that it was going to lead to big changes and he had never been good with change; the mere thought of returning to the place where he had lost so much left a sick pit in his stomach.

Sighing as he closed the back door to his sister's SUV after putting his sleeping daughters in their carseats, he pressed his forehead against the glass for a moment, getting one last look at his girls and hating himself for being relieved that they were safe.

"Stop it," Laura demanded, "You're getting forehead prints all over my glass," she snarked, playfully punching his arm. Scoffing he looked to his sister, grateful for her attempt to lighten the mood. Giving her brother a soft smile she pulls him into a hug and whispers, "You focus on the fight ahead and on keeping everyone alive, I will take care of your kids."

Squeezing her hand he kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't trust anyone else," he whispered against her skin before nodding to Boyd and climbing into his own car. Looking in the rearview he watch as Scott stoically tried to calm Allison—who was a quivering sobbing mess—down. Looking to his right he saw his wife, now nearly catatonic, staring blankly out of the passenger window. Cranking the SUV, he signaled Stiles and Laura to move out, they had a long night ahead of them yet.

The ride back to Beacon Hills was going to take about five hours, but he already knew that they were going to be some of the longest of his life. Driving into the darkness, the normally rambunctious pack was silent. That silence weighing on them like a shroud as they all mourned the threat to Scott and Allison's family—to all of their family—in the absence of little Sophia. Over the past year and a half they had all come to love each, but more than that, they were intrinsically linked to one another in a way that transcended blood and time. They all felt that if any of them was lost, then none of them could survive.

Looking to his right again worry crept even further into his bones as he saw the continued blank look on Lydia's face which was swollen and starting to bruise from her fight with the Alpha. She was never this still, even in her sleep she moved. He knew the events of tonight were weighing heavy on her mind and he worried about the long term impact it would have. He had murdered his uncle last year in an attempt to protect everyone else and, if he were honest, in an attempt to protect the Hale legacy—to claim what was his—but he knew the pain and guilt that the act had carried for him. Tonight Lydia had killed an Alpha to protect the pack, but Derek didn't know how that was going to settle with her. She was tough and determined, but she wasn't a killer, not in the way that Allison was or even Stiles had proven himself to be. He was worried that this would change her and he was worried about what the stress was doing to their baby. Sighing again, Derek reached over and took her hand, after moment she responded by squeezing it gently, letting him know that she was in there somewhere. Offering her a soft smile he focused back on the road, speeding up and hoping against hope that there were no overeager cops out here tonight.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say that Chris Argent was surprised when he picked up his phone at nearly midnight on the full moon to hear Derek Hale on the other end would be an understatement. When Derek asked for help, Chris nearly laughed thinking that it had to be a dream, however when Derek told him that the Alpha pack had kidnapped his granddaughter and was heading to Beacon Hills, well that changed his perspective of the situation. While Chris was still having a hard time processing the actions of his father in regards to the Hale pack and his little sister, he was trying to make his peace with the choices that Allison had made, including her choice to have a child with a werewolf. The father in him wanted to murder Scott McCall for _touching_ his daughter (he could not bring himself to think the word sex in the same discussion as his little girl), the hunter in him wanted to kill Scott McCall for being a _werewolf_ who dared _touch_ his daughter.

However he knew that Scott had never broken the code (although Chris did try to justify ' _touching his daughter_ ' as a violation for a while) and more than that he knew how much his daughter loved the boy and how much that boy loved his daughter. And that was the rub because no matter how much he hated Scott for knocking up his seventeen year old daughter and for taking her away from him, he knew that Scott genuinely loved Allison and that he would kill or die to make sure she was safe and happy. So in the end, Chris was going to have to learn to accept Allison's choices because the only alternative was to lose her completely and that was truly the worst fate that Chris could think of. And it could be worse—at least she wasn't being _touched_ by Derek Hale.

Now, standing in the woods surrounding the shell of the Hale house—a home that was destroyed by his sister—waiting for the remaining Alpha pack to show up with his granddaughter Chris was left only with his thoughts. His granddaughter, the thought brought a smile to his face as he ran his fingers over the picture of Allison and the newborn that Melissa had given him when she stopped by to tell him that his daughter had given birth. _Sophia, they had called her Sophia_ the thought brought a gentleness to the hunter's face. The picture was a candid shot of Allison holding Sophia just after her birth. Allison was sweaty and obviously exhausted but she was absolutely glowing. It was as if her skin was lit from the inside as she smiled down at her daughter- his daughter's daughter—that was an idea he really having a really hard time processing.

The sound of gravel crunching under tires brought Chris out of his revelry; the Alpha pack had arrived and his focus was completely on executing this mission—get Allison's child to safety and kill as many wolves as possible and honestly, he could use the fight. After Derek's call, Chris had mobilized all of the local hunters and given them the rundown on the plan. He had the house surrounded and he had agents inside the house as well as a visual and sound surveillance system. The hunters had occupied it long enough that the scent shouldn't set off the wolves to soon and once they were inside and he had visual confirmation that his granddaughter was alive and out of the line of fire, he would give the command to move in. The orders were shoot to kill and his task was to retrieve the baby. As two vans pulled into the space that once was the Hale front yard, Chris felt the adrenaline surge through him like the crackle of electricity.

A tall wolf, eyes glowing red, exited the front van first, a squalling bundle in his arms. Looking around he scented the air and Chris held his breath in hopes that the scent cover technology they were using combined with the natural smells of the woods would be enough to leave the wolves blind to the hunters. Watching the lead wolf— _that must be Nathan Hale—_ he thought, signal behind him and several other follow him out of both of the vans the pack quickly mounted the broken stairs. Once they were all inside, Chris could hear the lead wolf giving orders through the bugs they had planted in the house months ago so that he would know if the Hale pack returned after Allison disappeared.

"Spread out and find it, it could be anywhere in this ruble," he shouted over the screams of the baby— _of Sophia, his granddaughter, Sophia was crying, Sophia was scared._

His thoughts were interrupted when Nathan put the infant down on a burned couch, "Jesus, does that brat ever shut up!" He growled, moving away from her to join the search. It was then that Chris gave the signal to move in, "Remember," he whispered through the coms, "kill on sight."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had stopped for gas and so everyone could use the restroom and grabs a cup of coffee. Lydia had pulled herself together enough to persuade Allison, who had become eerily silent, to go with her to the bathroom. Once the dirty white door shut behind them, Allison locked eyes with Lydia and broke down once more. Guiding her friend to the sink, Lydia coaxed her sit on the old radiator beside the sink while Lydia used the paper towels and a few wipes she had in her purse to clean the blood spatter off of the brunettes face and arms. As she gently wiped her down, Allison looked up at her with big, sad eyes, "God, you probably think I am the worst mother ever."

"What?" Lydia looked honestly confused, the most emotion she had show the whole ride, "Allison why would I ever think that. You fought like hell tonight for your little girl, just like you have from the moment you found out she was inside of you. Every choice, every sacrifice, every fight has been for her; to keep her safe. My God Allison, you went toe to toe with three Alphas by yourself tonight in order to protect her."

"Yeah, but I didn't, I didn't protect her Lydia. That fucking psycho still has my baby and I don't even know if she is alive," Allison's voice broke, "And you know what I keep thinking?"

Lydia shook her head, knowing that Allison just needed to get this out, "I just keep thinking that she is hungry." She raised her hand to wipe a tear, smearing more blood on her face and hand, "My boobs are leaking and they hurt so bad, and I just keep thinking that they hurt because Sophia was supposed to eat over two hours ago and she is somewhere, hungry and scared and she just doesn't know why I won't come and feed her. " Allison's words are lost to a sob at that point and Lydia just pulls her into a hug, knowing that she has no words to fix this hurt.

"Allison, your little girl knows you love her and as soon as we get her back, you are going to show her how much you love her okay," Allison nods, trying to pull herself together. Lydia finishes cleaning her up quickly and they rejoin the caravan by the gas pumps. Giving her brother a solemn hug, she climbs back into the SUV, looking at Derek she says, "This son of a bitch dies before we leave Beacon Hills."

Taking her hand, Derek kisses her knuckles before nodding. As they all pull out of the gas station, the need to get to Beacon Hills is redoubled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making his way through the battle, Chris got off a couple of good shots, solid wounds but no kill shots on his way to the couch in the center of what once was the Hale living room. Giving a moments glance at the spot in front of the fireplace where his baby sister had bled to death with her throat ripped out, he moved on to the screaming, squirming bundle that Nathan had dropped there only moments before. Looking down he was pulled into the most amazing little face he had ever seen.

A shock of thick dark curls framed a face that he could on assume was normally olive as now it was a fiery red and damp from crying. Her eyes were screwed closed as she wailed and her little fist were punching the air in anger—telling him that she had her mother's temper. Sliding his free arm under her, he lifted her gently and turned to leave. It was too his great surprise that when he turned her found all of Alphas that were not dead, were now paralyzed as were a few of his men and the Kanima was standing in the middle of the carnage. Sinking back into the room a bit, Chris curled the baby further into his body and raised his right arm, still holding a .50 caliber handgun full of wolf's bane bullets and leveled it at the monster.

Amazingly the Kanima held his hands up and slowly shifted back into the teenage boy who he had met as a friend of his daughter, "Dude, lower you weapon, we are on the same side," the now naked teen snarked as he moved forward to take the squalling infant. As Jackson reached for the baby, Chris took a step back instinctively not wanting to hand his granddaughter over to the monster that had just incapacitated three of his men and four Alpha werewolves. Sighing, Jackson looked Chris in the eye, "I know that you are not a trusting soul, I get it, but right now she is traumatized and starving and she doesn't know you, so just hand her to me and call Allison and let her know you have her, I am sure she is crazy with worry by now."

"You are a monster," Chris states, "You have killed,"

Jackson cut him off, "Yeah well your hands aren't exactly clean either now are they. I only ever killed under the control of someone else, which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you or anyone in your family so get off your fucking high horse and hand me the baby before I have to take her."

"Like to see you try," Chris growled, handing the child to Jackson reluctantly. Shame and guilt roll over him as the baby snuggles against the boy as he tucks her against his chest and she actually calms down a little bit. Seeing the look on the other man's face, Jackson is uncharacteristically kind in adding, "She is scared and she knows me, that is why she calmed down, now please either call Allison or Derek or give me a phone and let me do it." Nodding, Chris moves a few steps away, never letting his eyes leave Jackson and Sophia, and dials Derek's number.

About an hour after the gas station and still 45 minutes outside of Beacon Hills, the tense silence in the car is broken by the sound of Derek's phone ringing. Everyone jumps for a second and then stares at the phone as if they all imagined the sound only to have it confirmed with a second ring, quickly hitting the green answer button Derek says, "Chris?"

"Yeah, um, I found her, she is safe. Your um, your lizard is here too,"

Quirking his eyebrow, Derek questions, "Jackson?"

"Yeah," Chris answers gruffly.

"Good, where are you, we are about 45 minute west of town."

"I am at the old Hale house- um, your old house—but don't come here, it is not secure and we need to move, I will text you an address that is on your route, you may beat us there. It is safe and we will meet you there."

"You want me to meet you at a hunter safe house?" The unease is clear in Derek's voice, but one look in the review at Scott and Allison's hopeful eyes and he knows that he is going to a damn hunter safe house.

"Your reptilian assassin is with me so we are just going to have to trust each other a little bit for the sake of my granddaughter." With that, Chris hangs up and marches out to his truck, knowing that Jackson is following as he climbs into the driver's seat and sends the text message before rummaging around behind the seat to find a pair of sweatpants to toss at the boy holding his granddaughter.

Derek quickly forwards the message to Stiles and speeds up to take the next left. Looking in the review, he knows that Scott heard the whole conversation but he relays the information anyway, "Your dad has Sophia, she is safe," Allison's gasp of relief followed by a sob are all it takes to break the tension, "We are meeting them at a safe house, Jackson is with them now."

"Oh thank God," Scott and Allison kind of melt into one another's arms, both in tears. The next twenty minutes are quick and soon both cars are pulling into the safe house and Derek has made a call to his sister and told her to keep the girls away for the night because while he and Chris Argent may be working together now, he is not sure about introducing Jade to her uncle just yet.

Pulling up to a two story house that was large, but did not stand out in the neighborhood that it was in, Derek shut off the car as everyone else jumped out. Listening closely he knew that Chris and Jackson were not there yet, but Allison had already found the spare key and opened the door by the time he rounded the car and took Lydia's hand. Stiles, Isaac and Erica made their way over to the Alpha as Scott and Alison let themselves in to the house.

"So, what is going on?" Stiles asks in his usual flippant manner, understanding that the terror was over by the way Scott and Allison were acting.

"Chris and the hunters cut Nathan off and got Sophia back, Jackson is with them. They should be here any minute and then we can find out more." Nodding, Stiles took Erica's hand and led her inside, Isaac trailing behind them, his body language showing that he would not relax until everyone was under one roof. Looking to Lydia Derek opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off, "We don't bring the girls here or mention them until we know Chris' intentions." Smiling he kissed her, "My thoughts exactly." Gripping her hand he led her into the house where both Allison and Scott were pacing and biting their nails.

Their nervousness was triggering all of Isaac's panic buttons so Lydia joined him on the couch, coaxing him down onto a cushion and eventually coaxing his head into her lap as she stroked his curls, calming him with the motion the same way she did when Jade had a nightmare. Stiles and Erica sat tensely on another couch, wound together in comfort and Derek did what he does best—broods in a corner. Each of the werewolves listened intently for a car to come down the road. At 5 in the morning there were none.

The sound of a vehicle in the driveway cause everyone in the room—human and werewolf alike—to hold their breath until the door opened followed by the sound of a whimpering infant. Scott and Allison both jumped at the sound, Allison beating the beta to Jackson who readily relinquished the baby to her mother.

"Oh God, hello Sophia, oh God, my sweet girl, thank God you are okay. Thank God," Allison sobbed snuggling the baby to her chest and stroking every inch of the child, checking for injuries. Scott's fingers followed hers, welcoming his daughter back, kissing her hair and trying not to scare her. Guiding Allison to the couch where Lydia met them with a diaper bag. Kissing her brother's head she squeezes Allison's shoulder in support before making her way over to Derek in the corner.

Stripping the baby, Allison checks over every inch of her while she changes her diaper. "I think she is okay," she looks at Scott, her eyes wide and incredulous.

"Happy to be back with her mom," Jackson pipes up in an unusually supportive voice.

"Yeah," Scott nods at the other beta and presses his forehead to Allison's over the baby, "Yeah, she is perfect." A whimper from between them brings their eyes down, chuckling he adds, "Perfect and hungry."

Unable to help the giggle that erupts from her, Allison nods as she unbuttons her shirt and lifts the baby to her chest.

"O-kay, so Chris," Derek looks away from the couple to Chris nodding him into the kitchen along with the rest of the pack so that Allison could feed her baby in private. Sophia is rooting around before her mother can even get her to her breast. Latching on, she ate ravenously, obviously hungry but also very happy to be back in her mother's arms.

As Sophia fed, Allison could not stop the silent tears from rolling down her face, leaning into Scott, she released a breath, "Scott, we could have lost her. My God I couldn't have survived if we had lost her."

"I know," he whispered brokenly, "I know. She is here and she is perfect and that is all that matters. We are together and I love you so much and I just," He sighs, his emotions overwhelming his voice, "I love you and I love her and we are all safe."

Leaning back, Allison feels herself begins to relax as Sophia continues to eat, Scott running his fingers over the baby's dark hard, "Scott I honestly thought that you would hate me because I couldn't protect her from Nathan." She looks up at him through her lashes, dark eyes full of trepidation.

Chuckling he takes her face in his free hand and kisses her passionately, pulling back, he admits, "I thought you would hate me because I wasn't there to protect her."

She chuckles with him, looking down at their daughter, who was now dosing off, "Well I guess we have learned that as long as we are together all is good and to be grateful for every moment we have with her."

"Yeah," he nods, "And that Nathan is going to die." Scott said, coldness creeping into his voice. She locks eyes with him and nods before kissing him again.

Meanwhile, Chris led the others into the kitchen, opening the fridge he offers Derek a beer, grabbing one for himself after the Alpha reluctantly nodded. Observing the structure they fall into, Derek sitting at one end of the table, Stiles taking the place to his right after the pretty blonde girl kisses him before heading to the bedrooms that Chris had pointed out. The tall skinny boy, Isaac, had hastily followed her, but not before hugging Lydia, sniffing her hair before leaving. When he and Jackson had first arrived, he thought that perhaps Isaac and Lydia were an item—the Beta had been laying in her lap, one ear pressed to her obviously pregnant belly while she stroked his hair, but as she took a seat not in a chair but on Derek Hale's lap, well he was a bit confused. Resting her head on Derek's shoulder as Derek's hand came to rest unconsciously on her belly, Chris could only assume that Derek was the baby's father.

The scene triggered a memory of the confrontation that his father had with Derek several months ago and his father's assumption that Derek had claimed Lydia. Honestly Chris remembered very little about the confrontation his father was having with the Alpha, he had been too focused on processing the information about his baby sister and how his father's machinations had ruined her and then on his own daughter and the fact that she was so afraid of him that she ran away from him and his lifestyle. Looking around at this group of children and then looking through the door to his daughter curled together with Scott McCall feeding her own child, he could only shake his head—maybe he had gotten all of it wrong. Taking a long swig of his beer he was reminded of his earlier thought as he looked again at Lydia sitting there, curled into the Alpha— _at least Derek Hale wasn't touch his daughter, but he sure as hell had touching someone else's daughter._

Both nursing their beers, Derek and Chris discussed the events of this very long night. "So how many where with Nathan when they entered the house?" Derek asked, all business despite the fact that he was sitting at Chris Argent's table, Lydia sitting on his knee, Stiles to his right, Jackson to the left while Erica and Isaac showered.

"6, a total of 7 including him," Chris answered.

Nodding Derek looked to Stiles, "Okay, we know that Allison dropped two and Lydia," he looked to his wife, who dropped her eyes to the ground, "Took out one more, how many can you confirm?" He asked Stiles who had been unusually quiet.

"Three more," Stiles answered while playing with the edge of the placemats.

"Okay, so that is six on our end before we left the compound," Derek totaled, "We only knew of twelve, so chances are his numbers are severely down.

Chris looked at these children in front of him and scoffed, sitting back in his chair, he took a long drink of the beer and repressed the urge to sigh, leaning forward he joined the conversation needing a distraction from the overwhelming emotion in the living room and the memories that Alison's tears were bringing back. "My daughter took out two Alphas tonight?"

"Yeah, she did." Stiles answered.

"By herself?" Chris asked, not sure if he should be proud or horrified.

Nodding Stiles explained, "Nathan knew that she was an Argent and he wanted to kill her but he was too chicken shit to do it on his own so he brought two henchmen with him. Allison dropped both of them before they could get her. Got in a knife wound on Nathan too before he grabbed her daughter as a human shield." The bitterness creeping into Stiles voice was evident.

"Wow," Chris sat back, "I don't know rather to be proud of her for her efficiency or livid that she was put in that situation," Chris' eyes settled on Derek who met him with his own cold stare.

"Why don't you go with happy that she is alive," Stiles snapped, startling everyone just a bit with his harsh tone. This was definitely not the same kid that Chris had met a few times who acted as Scott's goofy side kicked; in fact none of them seemed the same. They all carried a weariness in their eyes now that no one their age should. Anger swelled in Chris that they had been through so much, but he had no where to place the blame.

"Okay," Lydia spoke up, her voice tired as she ran her hand down Derek's neck, "I think that we all could use a shower and some sleep. Erica and Isaac are probably done by now and I for one am ready for both so, let's reconvene a little later in the morning." Taking his wife's lead, Derek nodded and he and Stiles both stood, Jackson excusing himself to the room he had been assigned to share with Isaac.

After grabbing their bags from the cars and making their way to their rooms everyone was wiped out. Derek made his way to his room, hearing Lydia in the bathroom but no shower running, he listened closely, after a moment he heard Lydia's sobs. Opening the door he sees her on the floor beside the tub, her shirt in one hand, the other griping the tub. Lowering himself to his knees, he lifts her chin, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Looking up, her green eyes fill with water and she uses her hand on the tub to stand, her belly now in Derek's face so that he can see the dried blood still covering her skin. Dropping his head, he presses a kiss to her tight flesh, "How are you doing with all of this Lydia?"

Looking at him, her lip quivers a moment before the tears start to pour. "Derek I killed someone. I know logically that I killed someone who was going to rape and kill me and my son before he probably found the girls and killed them too," her breathing hitched as she continued, "I know all of that but I just can't get over the fact that, I killed him. He was alive and then he wasn't and it is my fault and that is never going to change. Derek he was an Alpha and he has a pack, maybe he had a family and what if there are children out there who want their Daddy to come home and he isn't," her sobs continued as he pulled her to his chest. Once she finally calmed down a little he pulled back.

"Lydia, I don't know what to say to make you feel better because all of that could be true, but you need to remember that he made a decision to join Nathan and to attack the council compound and to attack you. Lydia you are a pregnant teenager and he went after you because he thought that you were an easy target. He would have killed you, and from the sound of it, he would have made your last moments hell before he did. I hate that you had to do what you did because of the pain that it is causing you now, but I don't regret that the fight ended the way that it did because I can't worry about his family. He made his decisions and they led him there and so you had to make the decision that you had to in order to protect your family. Our little boy is alive because of you, I am alive because of you, because baby, if you would have died tonight, I would have died right along with and where would that have left our girls or our pack?"

Kissing her head as he stood he stripped his clothes off as well as striping the rest of her's off and started the shower. Leading her in, he washed her hair and body gently, scrubbing the blood and the guilt of the night away, repressing a growl each time he spotted a new bruise on her pale skin. She had a large contusion that looked painful on her back, just to the right of her spine and well as a menagerie of smaller purple splotches to match the one on her face. Running his hands over her belly again he rejoiced when he felt the baby shift—relieved that he was okay.

Quickly washing and rinsing himself, Derek turned the shower off and wrapped both of them in a clean towel. Leading her to their room, Derek guides her to the bed and then grabs one of his t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Throwing the pants on, he walks over to the bed and dresses Lydia in his t-shirt, which even at six months pregnant is too big for her. As he begins to dry her hair, Lydia grabs his wrist, "Thank you," she kisses him.

Laying back, Lydia snuggles down under the covers. Returning the towels to the bathroom and turning out the lights, Derek stops by the window, watching as the dawn starts to break before crawling into bed with his wife. Wrapping his arms around her, he breaths in her scent, allowing it relax him enough to fall asleep in the hunter's home. As sleep claims him, he is grateful to whatever deities exists that his family is whole again after the last twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	56. A Storm Up Ahead

After the worlds strangest catch up with Chris Argent, Stiles grabbed both his and Erica's bags from the SUV and made his way tiredly up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Erica had been pointed to. Entering the room he was surprise to see it empty. Looking around he noticed that Erica's jacket was on the bed, so she had been here, but she wasn't now- _She is probably with Isaac-_ he thought, knowing that Isaac, maybe more than the rest of them, had taken this night particularly hard.

Erica and Isaac had a unique relationship—they were each traumatized by their past in some way and Erica had a calming effect on Isaac that few seemed to have. The two of them would sit and joke and be silly with each other like little kids but they could also be quiet with each other, sometimes they would just curl together and rest—like the mere presence of the other one made them feel safe, something that neither of them had really had before the pack. As he dropped his bag and made his way to the bathroom, Stiles decided that Isaac would need his baby sister to decompress for a little while after tonight.

Closing the door behind him, Stiles pull his shirt over his head with a sigh, turning the shower on, he reached for his pants catching his reflection in the mirror. Pausing as his pants fell, he looked at his reflection. Little smears of blood littered his skin, his face was lined with exhaustion and his eyes seemed harder. Looking at himself, Stiles was most shocked that he recognized himself. There was a part of him that had thought maybe he had changed, maybe he would not recognize himself in the mirror, wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror after what he had done tonight. But he did, and he could and he did not regret anything about his actions. Stiles meant what he had told the other packs all those months ago, this was his family and he would do anything that he needed to do to protect them.

He hadn't flinch or even processed the thought when he had pulled the trigger the first time, or the second or the third. He knew that he would need information out of one of the Alphas and it couldn't be the first one he killed because he had to secure the hall, the second had attacked Erica and his only instinct was to protect his girl so it had to be the third. And once he had that information, there was no reason for that Alpha who would have killed him or another member of his family without a second thought to live.

No, Stiles did not regret killing, what he did worry about was Erica's reaction. He had tortured and killed an Alpha in front of her and he didn't know how that was going to affect their relationship. As he stepped into the shower, Stiles let his head fall forward, running his hands over his hair, before pressing them against the wall in front of him. Closing his eyes and let the water flow over his skin, washing away the blood and the stress of the night. They had all survived. His beautiful niece was back with parents. His girl was safe and so was his pack. Sighing, Stiles let the water relax his tense muscles. He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't hear the door open or the curtain pull back until he felt Erica's hands wrap around his chest and her mouth press a kiss between his shoulder blades. Releasing another breath, Stiles turned around in her arms, locking his eyes with hers he felt some fear uncoil in his heart—her eyes were clear and open, she didn't fear him and she wasn't disgusted by him. "Erica," he began, his trepidation clear in his voice.

"Shh," she pressed her body closer to his, her breasts pressed against him quickly making his blood flow south, "I love you and you protected not only me but everyone we love tonight. You were a warrior and you saved me." She pressed a kiss to his lips. Feeling no resistance or fear there, Stiles sunk his fingers into her hair and slid his tongue into her mouth. The passion between them quickly growing in the relief of being safe and the acceptance that she was offering him had Stiles lifting her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the tiles shower wall.

Pulling back for air, Erica let out little sighs and moans as kissed his way down her neck and lowered one hand between them to tease her, the other squeezing her ass as he held her up. Pressing back against the cool tiles, she rolled her hips against him, whimpering as his fingers rushed her to release. Pressing his lips against hers again, Stiles muffled her cry as he thrust into her without warning. Pulling nearly all the way out of her he sunk into her again setting a brutal pace that she was matching. Erica bit down hard on his shoulder as she came quickly, but Stiles did not still to let her ride out her orgasm, he continue thrust into her, pushing her to a second orgasm that he quickly followed, releasing all of the stress and pain of the night inside of her. Panting as they came down from their high, Erica moaned as Stiles pulled himself from her body, stepping back so she could lower her legs. Once her feet were on the ground they were still shaking so much that she didn't think that they would support her.

Quickly rinsing off in the shower spray the two of them could not stop touching each other. Finally turning the water off as it started to turn cold, Stiles grabbed the towels and they dried each other before wrapping up in the towels and kissing their way back into the bedroom. Climbing into bed, both of them too exhausted for round two, they snuggled together and finally allowed themselves to fall asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking into the hotel—Laura insisting that her brother's credit card could spring for the penthouse suite—Boyd quickly settled Jade into the second bedroom in the suite and made a bottle for a fussy Isabel before rejoining Laura in the other bedroom where she was finishing up a phone call to her Aunt Kay who was working with the council to identify the dead Alphas and to update them on what was going on in Beacon Hills. She also wanted to know what could possibly be in the shell of her family home that Nathan would want so bad that he would kidnap Sophia and enter a town full of hunters.

Turning toward the door as she hung up with her aunt, Laura couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her face at the sight of Boyd cradling her niece, feeding the cranky baby her bottle and talking to the infant, trying to get her to go to sleep. For a man of his size and stoic nature he was remarkable good with kids. For a moment the image of him cradling their own children—little girls with dark curls, mocha skin and laughing green eyes—flashed in her mind. Shaking the image from her head, Laura couldn't help but think her mother had sent her the image. After meeting with her mom last month, Laura was more at peace with herself and her past, it was as if by seeing that her mother was still her mother and that she still loved and supported her from the other side—whatever that meant—made Laura's heart lighter. The beautiful man in front of her also made her feel like she was lighter and freer; she was happy for the first time in a very long time.

At first, she worried about starting a relationship with her brother's Beta, obviously he was physically gorgeous, but Laura was intrigued by his strong silence and he way he watched a room, only speaking when he had something to say. Their attraction was mutual and the physical part of their relationship just sort of happened, but they quickly moved from a way to release frustration and cure boredom to friends and then to true lovers, a real relationship. Laura trusted Boyd, cared about him, but she wasn't sure what that meant in her life or how that was going to affect everything else. Hell, she didn't even know how her brother was going to react. She knew that Boyd was part of Derek's pack, and while she was and always would fight at her brother's side, she was an Alpha in her own right and one day she was going to take over the Tucker pack, which meant moving on from Derek. And Derek was under no obligation to let Boyd go with her just because she didn't want to leave him behind. Sighing, she pushed down those disheartening thoughts and bit her lip as Boyd rubbed Isabel's back and told her a story about cheerful rabbits and plotting owls. Catching her eyes, Boyd smiled at her, white teeth shining, "What?" he questioned.

Shaking her head she giggled, "That is a good look on you."

"Oh really?" He flirted back, still rubbing Isabel's back even though the baby was now sleeping.

"Yep," she popped the 'p', "The daddy look is working for you."

Chuckling, Boyd turned and left. Going into the other room, he laid Isabel in the portable crib they had brought with them and set up in the room that Jade was in. Returning to the bedroom where Laura was, he pulled the raven haired beauty into his arms, hand sliding down to rest in the curve of her back, he pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back, "So I look good with babies huh?"

"Uh- huh, one day you are going to be a great dad," she said, uncharacteristically sincere.

"I can only hope but you, you are going to be a fierce, terrifying mother," he kissed her again, her heart fluttered at the thought and she knew that he heard it.

Running her fingers over his cheek she smiled dreamily, "God our children will be beautiful," she whispered. A small shock ran through Boyd at the thought—not only because the image of their children _is_ beautiful but also because they don't talk about the future, _never_ , it is an unwritten rule between the two of them. Boyd learned quickly that Laura functioned in the here in now, the past brought too much pain and the future brought too much uncertainty so he allowed her to set the rules because the here and now included the two of them together and for now, that was enough for him. Looking into her eyes, Boyd was overwhelmed by the power of the night, of losing a piece of their family and by the hope that echoed in Laura's voice when she spoke of their potential future children.

Smiling before kissing her again in earnest, Boyd guides her back to the bed, "Only if they look like you," he whispers as he eases her shirt over her head and allows her to return the favor. Once they are both stripped, Laura hooks her knee over his hip and flips them over so that she is on top, splaying her hands over his sculpted chest, she kissed the skin just over his heart, leaning back her face took on a serene countenance, "Boyd, I think I love you," she whispered her eyes wide as if she was as awed by the words as he was.

Sitting up he cupped his hand over her face, kissing her passionately, pulling back, he whispered, "God I love you too, you crazy woman," Kissing her again they both moan as she lifts her hips and sinks down on his rigid length. Boyd wasn't the first person she had ever slept with, but he was the most memorable, gentle when he needed to be and forceful be she wanted him to be, they balanced each other perfectly both as lovers and as people. As they made love, trying to be quiet because of the children sleeping down the hall, Laura felt as if the parts of her life where finally falling into place.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott did not sleep the entire night after his daughter was returned to him. Finally, after feeding Sophia twice and cuddling the baby between then, whispering their love and constantly touching the little girl, Allison had succumb to sleep, her body exhausted from everything she had been through in the past 24 hours. Scott knew that he would not be sleeping so he lifted the baby in his arms and wondered down the stairs. Looking out the window onto the mid- morning world, Scott watched kids playing in the yard down the street, listened to sounds of each heart beat in the house, listened to the birds outside—anything to help calm his nerves. Hearing Chris Argent enter the room behind him, Scott gave no indication that he heard the hunter until Chris spoke, "Sleep well?" He asked tersely.

"Didn't sleep," Scott stated just as tense and still not facing Chris.

Walking further into the room Chris touts a "Hhm," and Scott doesn't break his stare out of the window. Neither man knowing how to proceed, Scott just keeps remembering back to the last real confrontation he had with Allison's father that ended with a gun pressed to his forehead and Allison begging for his life. He never wanted to see that desperation in her eyes again after last night. For his part, Chris had no idea how to navigate this—most of him hated this boy for taking his daughter away, for making her defy both him and her destiny, but another part of him had to accept Allison's choice.

Finally tiring of the standoff, Chris starts, "It is hard to sleep when you are worried about your child."

Scott cuts his eyes at the older man and finally turns around, "You weren't so worried about my mother's child any of the times you put a gun to my head were you? Not to mention what you did to Stiles and Lydia."

Shrugging, Chris gives a slight nod, "Valid point."

"You know what I don't understand about you, and please don't think I don't appreciate your help last night because I do, but I don't get how you can stand in judgment of me and of all of us because of things that we can't control. I am a werewolf. I had no choice in that, hell I didn't even know what was happening to me or what it meant, but that is the only thing you see when you look at me,"

"It is not the only thing I see," Chris cut him off, his voice that with an anger that he had obviously been sitting on for a while, "I see the monster, but I also see the boy who convinced my daughter to run away from home. Away from her family when they needed her so that he could put her in harm's way."

Scoffing Scott answered his accusations, "I didn't _convince_ Allison of anything, you should know better than anyone that she is independent and no one makes choices for her. As for the dangers of this world—you put her front and center in that when you made her a hunter. You cannot blame me for her not wanting that life."

"What do you mean you didn't convince her? You got her pregnant and you told her that horrible little fairytale that my father orchestrated between Kate and Derek and then you convinced her that her mother and I would not accept her." Scott's chuckling cut him off, "You really don't get it. I didn't trick or manipulate Allison into leaving; I would never do that because no matter how much I love her, I would _never_ ask her to choose between you and I. Hell, I wasn't even conscious when she made the choice to leave, she told me later. I told you all of this before." Scott said a little bewildered that they were having this fight.

"Really, you didn't manipulate her, you just let your Alpha tell her his sob story about how horrible my father was and let her mind fill in the rest. She was pregnant and scared and you used that."

"Chris you admitted that she wouldn't be safe here because of the other hunters," Scott rationalized.

"No one would have had to know," Scott cut him off, his tone now harsh, "So you think I should have abandoned my daughter so you could keep yours, even after your wife tried to kill me? Who is the manipulator now? Do you think anyone is stupid enough to not make the connection between the guy your daughter was dating and the baby suddenly in her belly or were you going to tell all of you hunter friends that she was a slut?"

Chris stammered a bit, not sure why he had said what he had, why he had revealed so much to this boy he hated. Scott continued, "And what were you going to do when Sophia was born? Let the hunters kill her too? Do you think Allison would have allowed that?"

Stunned by Scott's words, Chris couldn't stop his thoughts, staring at the baby in Scott's arms "You mean that she," he let his thoughts trail off.

"Is a wolf, like me, yeah she is," Scott snapped, "Does that change the fact that she is your granddaughter? Am I going to have to worry about you hurting her because I am going to be honest if you try to hurt my daughter I will end you."

Letting the realization that his flesh and blood was a werewolf wash over him, Chris dropped down onto the couch behind him with a heavy sigh. "Scott, I" he began and then had to take a breath to balance his words, "I don't know what to say, I guess for the last 10 months I have just wanted my little girl back, and when I found out that she was pregnant I knew that I could no longer protect her here, so I just kept coming up with scenarios in my head about how she could have stayed and I could have protected her and she would have never had to run away. I don't know how to process the fact that she loves you still, much less the fact that my grandchild is the very thing that I was raised to hated and destroy. I am not sure how to reconcile the image I have of the monster I protect people from and the baby that I saved last night from those monsters. God," He looked back at the sleeping little girl in Scott's arms, "she reminds me so much of Allison when she was little."

Sighing Scott knew that he was going to have to be the bigger man, crossing to Chris, he took a deep breath and lowered the baby into her grandfather's arms, "She is a baby, your granddaughter and if you cannot overcome the hate that you were taught in order to love her, in order to love Allison, then you don't deserve either of them. I didn't know that Allison was pregnant the night of the rave when your wife tried to kill me. I didn't get her pregnant on purpose—just the opposite in fact, but I did love her and I still do. More than anything except for the baby you are holding.

The truth is, you have hated me from day one because I was a guy who had your daughter's attention and then when you found out I was a werewolf it gave you a tangible reason to hate me. I am not going away. Allison is my world, she the love of my life and the mother of my child. If you want me out of her life you are going to have to kill me, but if you do, she will be out of your life, she will never forgive you. You're right, Allison was pregnant and scared that night, but she didn't know about Derek and Kate until days later and she didn't have me trying to convince her. I was fighting for my life in a coma because your wife tried to kill me. Derek called her that night because he didn't know if I was going to survive and he wanted her to be able to say goodbye. Once they figured out how to save me, and trust me it was excruciating, she told me that she didn't know her parents anymore, that the people who raised her were not real and _then_ she told me about the baby," Scott reached over and ran his finger down his daughter's face, a soft smile gracing his own.

"Once we knew that she was pregnant, we knew that she could not go home, particularly after her mother had been bitten in the fight. The rest of the pack ran when we realized that there were hunters at each of our homes, ready to take us and kill us. We left our families, our homes in order to protect each other. That is what you hunters have never understood, most of us, we are not monsters, we are just _people_ trying to live our lives. I fell in love with Allison, not a hunter and she fell in love with me, not a wolf. Sophia is our child and it didn't matter to us if she was a wolf or human or anything else. We love her because she is our little girl. I get that you may never be able to accept that, but please don't let your hate for me ruin your chances of being a grandfather. Please don't hate Sophia because even if she is half of me, she is still half of Allison too."

As Scott finished his speech, Chris stared at the baby in his arms in awe, fighting back tears because he knows that this boy, this sixteen year old werewolf is right—he has underestimated the wolves, making them monsters in his head so that he could hunt them, but his ability to disassociate was over because he would never see a wolf again without seeing his beautiful granddaughter. Hearing a sob from the top of the stairs drew both men's attention to Allison, wearing Scott's t- shirt and a pair of shorts, her eyes pooling with tears as she jogged the rest of the way down the stairs and curled into Scott's arms as he stood to greet her. Kissing her forehead he stepped back so that Allison could address her father, but Chris beat her too it, standing, Sophia still tucked in his arms he offered his daughter a teary smile, "Honey, I am sorry that I didn't look past my own prejudices and that my hatred made your life so hard that you couldn't trust me at your weakest moments. I just want you to know that I love you, I have always loved you and I will never stop, no matter what. I am going to have to change some things in my life, and this is going to take a lot of getting use to, but you don't ever have to fear me again, I will die to protect you and your little girl."

Smiling through her tears and understanding that they still have a long way to go, Allison tentatively steps forward and hugs her father, looking down between them when Sophia wakes up to greet her mother, Allison's smile widens as she takes the baby, " She is beautiful Allison, she is so beautiful. You did good baby," He kisses her head, rocking both of them slightly in his embrace, "I am so proud of you."

A few minutes later the group is shaken from their discussion of Sophia when the door bell rings, Scott and Chris both freeze, not understanding why someone would be at the safe house but Allison daintily hops up and makes her way to the door, opening it before Scott can make it across the room. As the door swings back, Scott is shocked to see his mother's dark curls flying at him as she dives at him in a hug. "Mom?" he whispers, burying his nose in her shoulder, "How did you?"

Smacking the back of his head, she laughs, "Silly, did you think I was really going to let you be in Beacon Hills and not come see you?" He smiles back at her, opening his mouth to ask how she knew when she cuts him off with, "Now let me see my grandbaby!"

Allison smiles brightly and hands the now wide awake little girl over to her grandmother, "Oh my goodness," Melissa smiled and laughed and cried all at the same time, "Oh my goodness she is getting so big. She is just beautiful." She looked at Alison who nodded as Melissa planted a kiss on her cheek before moving into the house with the baby. Scott was so caught up in seeing is mother that he did not notice the other figure making his way up the sidewalk until he heard Stiles call out from the stairs, "Dad?"

Seeing his father seemed to give Stiles werewolf speed as he bounded down the stairs and embraced his father in a totally manly hug. Clinging to his son, the sheriff felt a band around his heart release for the first time in the ten months since he had last seen his only son. John has often been jealous of the fact that Melissa had at least gotten to see Scott a few times while they had been on the run. He had gotten this whole werewolf thing dumped in his lap to clean up and he had lost his son to it. Now standing here with his son in his arms, he could not stop the tears from welling up.

Stiles felt his dad clinging to him and he could not help the guilt that rushed over him at the obvious pain that he had caused his father. The hitch of his father's breathing drove that particular stake through his heart a little further. He had missed his father so much. After a few minutes both of the Stilinski men pulled themselves together and broke their hug with several manly slaps on the back. "God it is good to see you son," his dad whispered as they broke apart.

"You too dad, I missed you so much. Dad," Stiles began, looking down at the floor, "I, well I am really sorry about you know everything. I hated lying to you at all, but," he chuckled a bit, "how do you tell someone that werewolves are real? I didn't even know how to start that conversation."

Nodding stoically, John tuffed his son on the shoulder, "I understand son, I do. I was not happy about it, but I understand that in your mind you were protecting me, just," looking directly at Stiles, his eyes got very serious, "Don't ever lie to me again okay."

"I will try dad," Stiles agrees, hugging his father again. As they pull apart, Stiles hears sniffling behind him, looking back he sees Erica still standing at the bottom of the stairs, teary at the reunion as well. Stiles had been so excited to see his dad that he forgot that she was behind him. Suddenly feeling his cheeks flush, Stiles reached for her hand, "Dad, I want you to meet Erica, she is," smiling at the blonde again, he continues, "well is one of the two most important people in the world to me. Dad, Erica Reyes, Erica, my dad." He smiles brightly as he pulls Erica to his side. Smiling shyly, Erica says, "Hi Sheriff, it is good to see you again." She is suddenly very conscious of the fact that she is wearing Stiles' t-shirt and boxer shorts and it is obvious that they both just woke up. She is afraid that the Sheriff will assume that she is sleeping with his son—which is true, but she doesn't want him to think that she is a slut because of it. When the older man offers her a gentle smile and says, "Erica, I am glad that you held up your end of the bargain and have been taking care of Stiles. I owe you," he pulls her into a quick hug which she happily returns.

Stepping inside and closing the door, the Sheriff assesses everyone, "So, care to fill us in on what has brought you back to Beacon Hills in such a hurry?"

"Well dad, you might want to sit down because we have a lot of story to tell you," Stiles begins, only to be cut off by his dad, "Is this all of you? Where is Lydia, should we contact her mother, I am sure,"

"No," Erica cuts him off quickly before she turns her gaze to the floor, afraid she has killed the good will she had built up, "I just mean that I don't think,"

She was save by the girl in question finishing for her, "She means that my mom is a heinous bitch and it would be better for everyone if she doesn't know I am back." All eyes move to the Alpha female who somehow looks completely pulled together in a purple sundress. Resting her hands on the small of her back she sighs slightly at the way that both the Sheriff and Melissa's eyes were drawn directly to her belly. "Yeah, yeah and I am pregnant and she doesn't need to know that either."

Chuckling Scott asks, "Where's Derek?"

"Making a phone call and getting the others up, I figure if we are telling this story, let's do it once and get everyone's input on the best way to kill this son of a bitch."

Nodding everyone found a seat, looking to Chris, Stiles asks, "Is this place bugged? Wired for sound or video?"

Looking a bit offended, "No, why would we,"

"You did it at the Hale house, why the hell wouldn't you do it here? Also how many people have access to this place? How many know about it?"

"A few know about it, but any use of it has to go through me and there is only an outside surveillance system so I will know if anyone comes near the house."

Sitting forward Allison asks, "Who monitors it? Is it assessable from the main servers or offsite readers?" Her tone leaving no room for argument. Smiling at her command of the situation, Chris answers, "It is monitored from the basement, which has a secret exit. It is not accessible by any offsite servers. In fact the only people who know it exists are two other who I trust."

"That's swell, but people you trust tortured me and Lydia five months ago so you will excuse my skepticism of the people you choose to trust," Stiles deadpans before he remembers that his father is in the room, he is reminded when his father is on his feet heading for Chris Argent with a face full of rage. Stepping between them, Stiles looks his dad in the eyes saying, "Dad it is over and we survived, now is not the time to deal with that, we don't have time."

"True," Jackson says as he enters the room, sitting on the floor in front of Lydia, as if to create another layer of resistance between the redhead and the hunter, "So let's stop wasting time and figure out how we are going to take out Nathan, since he seems to be the only member of the Alpha pack to have escaped last night that would still be in town."

"Really?" Isaac asks as he settles on the floor on the other side of Lydia.

"It would seem so," Chris leans forward, "If you all took out six when you were attacked and between my men and Jackson three were restrained then there should only be two left."

"Wait, you and your merry band of hunters only _restrained_ three?" Stiles scoffed.

Chuckling Jackson, says, "One, they took down one, I paralyzed the other two so they could collect them."

"So now that we have proven that we are more badass than the hunters," Stiles smirks but backs off when he sees the uncomfortable look in Lydia's eyes, "We can move on to where Nathan is and what it is he wants."

"He wants something that he thinks is in the Hale house, but no one seems to know what that is," Scott provides.

"Derek doesn't know?" Melissa pipes up, almost as if he had timed it the Alpha walks in, sliding his phone into his back pocket, "No, I don't. There was not much that survived the fire and anything that did went into storage. The only things in there are a few heirlooms and some smoke damaged photo albums."

Everyone just kind of nods sadly as if they don't know how to discuss the fire with him, reaching back, Lydia squeezed his hand as he leaned on the back of the couch. It was at this point that the sheriff noticed the rings on both of their fingers. However before he could ask about it, Erica started talking, "What do we know about Nathan? What would he take this big a risk to get?"

"We know he is a violent ass who wants power," Isaac pipes up.

"True, we also know that he doesn't have power that is why he attached himself to North," Scott nodded, "Wait, you have the same grandfather right?" He quirks his head at Derek who nods, "Okay, so he is older than you, why wasn't he the heir apparent instead of you?"

"Well anyone who is an Alpha and meets the requirements can challenge a claim, so it is not like he was wrong in that, but it was assumed I would take it because my father was pack master and it is not typically based on age as much as ability." Leaning forward, Chris was intrigued, "Wait, so all of this is about the pack master position?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Derek answered, "Not totally, my cousin Nathan is a member of the Alpha pack, we just recently discovered that, but the council wanted a pack master from the Hale pack and so they called us all to them, I agreed to the nomination, but Nathan challenged me, then we discovered some other information that connected him to the Alpha pack and it's leader." Derek glossed over most of the details that he didn't feel like the hunter needed to know.

"And where is the leader now?" Chris continues.

"Dead," Lydia answers in a voice so cold it could freeze fire.

Scott continued his questions, "What I was wondering is why was your dad pack master instead of Nathan's dad, he has to have been older?"

"Well, I am not really sure. Nathan's father, Samuel, was my dad's half brother, his mother was my grandfather's first wife, she died shortly after Sam was born and her family took him in. I don't know the whole story but from what I understand they were wealthy and it was their tradition that children returned to their pack. I always got the impression that they didn't like my grandfather and when he remarried he rarely got to see Sam. Uncle Sam was like 12 years older than my dad so they weren't close and we didn't really see him much, when we did he was always polite but he thought that Granddad had chosen us over him, it was obvious. That is why it is weird that Nathan would want something in the house, as far as I know he was only ever there a few times."

"But when?" Lydia asked, obviously putting pieces that no one else could see together.

"Um, I remember him on a few holidays, I know he was there on the Hunger Moon the year before the fire. I guess he wasn't there for the next holiday," Derek trailed off.

"Wait a minute, you and are Sarah are the same age right?"

"Um, I think so, she may be a little younger," Derek looked as perplexed as the rest of the pack.

"When did Samuel die?"

"The year after the fire. Lydia what does any of this have to do with this situation?"

"Because you weren't there," she answered. At the shear confusion on everyone's face, she explained, "Sarah said Nathan got married before she turned sixteen, you had just turned sixteen when the fire happened so it has to be the same time period. Nathan's father died the next year and he took over the pack. He got married, to a girl no one knew and that he obviously didn't love so that he could become the Alpha when Sam died. North would have never worked with an idiot like Nathan unless he thought he had something to offer. North wasn't allowed near you parents after what happened at Peter's wedding so he needed an emissary, someone to do recon. Nathan was at your house for the Hunger Moon before the fire, Kate was pregnant then, if Nathan found out and told North it would explain why North and Gerard hunted you down. That was always the part that never made sense, he said he wanted to kill the Hales, but he went after you first? You were a kid, why not go straight for Jacob and Peter or your sisters? It wasn't just to fulfill some old grudge; he wanted you dead because you were a threat to putting Nathan as pack master. He wanted to kill your father's heir, just like he wanted to kill your heir when he poisoned me," She paced explaining, "We know that he wanted the Hale money and influence and that he thought that the Hale name would sway people to vote for the changes he wanted. Nathan could have challenged your dad based on the death of his heir or killed him outright, but North never would have killed your mother. Gerard planned the fire without him knowing and your whole family was killed, which worked for his plan, but there was something else he needs was lost in that house."

"Okay," Stiles said slowly, following her train of thought, "But why look for it now? The house was empty for five years after the fire, why go looking for something now when it was obviously assumed that whatever they want was destroyed with the fire?"

"I think I know who to ask," Lydia bit her lip as Scott suddenly went pale, shaking his head, "No Lydia."

"Why do I think I am not going to like this?" Derek looks at the ceiling as if he is trying to stop a migraine.

"Because you are going to hate it," Lydia answers honestly, "The only things that have change in the past year and a half are us and Peter, we don't know what is in the house that Nathan would want, but I think Peter may."

"Peter's dead," Chris said as if they had all lost their minds.

"Yeah, but that isn't as big a problem as you would think," Erica sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think pretty, pretty please!!!!


	57. The Devil's Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure where this one came from, but let me know what you think about it.

"Um, huh?" Melissa asks, utterly confused and still trying to piece together who Peter was.

"It doesn't matter because she is not doing it," Derek says in full Alpha mode.

Turning from her pacing she faces him from the opposite side of the couch, crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders Lydia snapped, "Oh really, and you get to decide that?"

"Yes, Lydia, I do get to decide," He ground out, at her huff of indignation, Scott stepped in, _Lydia, don't go all feminist now, this is a bad idea. Anything involving Peter is a bad idea._

Turning to face her brother, her face flushed with rage and her eyes bugging, she responded, _Trust me Scott the last thing I want to do is face that psycho again but I think it may be our only option. North didn't care about us until Peter came back and the only person who was in that house who would have hidden anything is Peter or else Maria would have told us._

While the two telepathically faced off, Jackson and Isaac watched them from the floor like a tennis match while everyone one else stared on confused.

"I hate it when they do this," Isaac muttered, Erica nodding.

"Are you kidding, I wish everyone fought in their heads, can you imagine how much quieter our lives would be?" Jackson ginned as everyone nodded in agreement. The silent argument was broken up by Derek's low growl, "Lydia stop it, you are not doing this." He stated as if that solved anything.

Turning to face him, she crossed her arms, "And why do you think you get to tell me what to do?"

"Um, because I'm the alpha?" He said as if she was a smile child.

"Yeah, the Alpha male, I am the Alpha female and I am your wife and I am going to do this," She yelled, causing the baby to kick her hard in the ribs.

"Yeah, you are my wife, my _pregnant_ wife and as long as you are you are not going to risk yourself, our son and this pack to contact Peter."

"I am not risking," She started.

"Sell that to someone who wasn't there the last time that son of a bitch was in your head," He leveled her with a glare that she couldn't fight. Sighing, she walked around the couch and grabbed his forearm pulling him up the stairs to their room. After a beat, Melissa asks, "So, are they always like that?"

In unison the pack answered, "Yep."

"O- kay," Melissa intoned, raising her eyebrows, "So, anyone want to tell me what they are arguing about or how my son can have silent fights with Lydia and when did the two of them get _married?"_

"Um," Scott sputtered, "well they are fighting over Peter," he begin, only to be cut off by his mom, "Yeah, dead Peter, I got that part. But what exactly is it that 'she won't be doing' according to Derek. By the way my money is totally on Lydia winning this fight."

"Yeah, she usually does," Jackson chuckles.

Scott glares at the beta for a moment, trying to be serious, "Um, Lydia can use other people's memories to talk to the dead."

"Say what now?" Melissa looks at her son like he just said she was an alien.

"Well, Lydia is," he shoots a wary eye to Chris Argent who is sitting there listening intently to his explanation, finally Scott turns fully to face Allison's father, "I need your word here that this will not go any further, no tricks, no recordings, no using this for future blackmail or attacking us because of it. You don't get to use this against us, _ever_."

Chris is taken aback by Scott's words and by the command clear in them, "Well I don't know why you would assume,"

Scott cut him off, "You kidnapped my best friend and my little sister and you chained them to a ceiling and tortured them for hours. If we would have gotten there an hour later they both would have died, I don't trust you. I may never trust you, so I need your word," Scott answers candidly.

"I think that is a little dramatic," Chris begins, flashing his eyes to his daughter. Stiles stands up silently, fire in his eyes as he pulls his shirt over his head, lifting his arm to show the large scar on his side from the surgery to re-inflate his lung and turning to show the scars on his back. The sight causes Chris to cringe and his father too let out a gasp, "Does that look dramatic to you? 'Cause dramatic is having surgery on a kitchen table while your pack mates hold you down and your girlfriend screams because _you aren't breathing._ Dramatic is watching Lydia getting electrocuted for hours because she can't answer your questions. Or watching your father put a knife to her pregnant belly because she is no longer capable of speaking after hours of being beaten. Don't fucking call him dramatic, none of us trust you and if you ever use the information you are about to hear, I will kill you myself." The cold edge to Stiles' voice sent a shiver through the room and Chris nodded silently as Erica wrapped her arms around him pulling his nose to her neck as his heart returned to normal, pulling his shirt back on he took his seat beside her on the couch, his father, resting a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Okay," Stiles nods, "Lydia is immune to the bite but she was bitten by Peter just like I was," he explained to his mom, she nodded, "She is a guardian, which means that she is immune to all supernatural threats, she can't turn into anything and things like the Kanima toxin don't affect her—you saw that yourself when she got cut and you stitched her up." Nodding he continues, "Part of her ability is that she can form psychic connections—she and I are pack siblings, that is why we can communicate telepathically. She can also contact the dead by using the connections that they had on this plane. We don't really know how it works but it does."

As Scott continues explaining everything to the parents, Lydia is sitting on the bed in their temporary room watching Derek pace as he explained to her how she wasn't going to contact Peter. When there is finally a lull in his rationales, she reaches her hand out for him, pulling him down so that he is kneeling beside the bed and she is eye to eye with him. Kissing him gently she pulls back, "Derek I understand everything that you are saying and you are right, this is risky and probably stupid, but right now it is the best option we have. Your mother doesn't know what is in the house or she would have told us and North didn't go after it until Peter became Alpha and started messing around with everyone, if there is something shady in that house, Peter knows what it is. Trust me, I don't want to ever see that bastard again, but I need to for the safety of the pack."

Pressing his forehead against hers he sighs, "I just don't want you to have to go through all of that again."

"I know, and that is why you are coming with me," she answers.

"Lydia I don't know if I can," he begins, not knowing if he can look at the memories of the man who killed his sister and almost killed him. The man whose throat he had ripped out.

"I know you don't like looking at those memories but I think if you focus on the memories you have of Peter before the fire then you may be able to control the version of Peter we get. You have the strongest connection to him and you have positive memories, the only memories Scott and I have are nightmares, so please, try?"

"Okay, but the first sign that he is going to screw with us," he begins and Lydia rolls her eyes, "Honey screwing with people is what Peter does, but I can handle it and if I can't or I think he doesn't know anything I will pull us out of there okay." Nodding he relented. _Scott,_ Lydia calls through their connection.

As Scott listened to Stiles try to explain what a Kanima is to much eye rolling from Jackson, he heard Lydia's voice in his head, _Scott_

_Yeah?_

_I got Derek to agree to let me use his memories to contact Peter but I need you up here to monitor my heart rate. If anything happens to me or the baby I want you to pull me out okay._

_Of course_ he answers, standing.

Everyone had fallen quiet when Scott had quirked his head, listening to Lydia, as he stood they all looked on a little confused, "So?" Jackson asked.

"Lydia needs me to monitor her while she contacts Peter," he says simply, not at all surprised when a few of the group snicker. "He is so whipped," Jackson scoffs.

"And how many times did you watch The Notebook?" Allison asks pointedly. Rolling his eyes instead of responding as he also stands to follow Scott up the stairs. No one thinks twice about it until Chris asks, "What exactly is going on?"

"Lydia is going to use Derek as her link to Peter, it is easiest that way because they are blood related and Derek has the most memories of him," Erica explains timidly, still not liking being around the hunter.

"Okay, but why are Scott and Jackson going up there? What do they have to do with it?"

"Well when she does this, she and Derek both go into a kind of trance," Erica explains, looking at the others for approval of her wording, "And Scott and Jackson will monitor her heart and breathing, if she gets too upset or if she goes into any kind of distress or the baby does, Scott will pull her out of it."

"Okay," Melissa said, "but how?"

"The psychic twin network," Stiles states and everyone chuckles, "No seriously the connection is a two way street, if she is in trouble he can pull her out by going into her mind and making her wake up. He's done it before," Stiles stops himself when he realizes that he has said too much.

Letting it drop Melissa nodded, "Okay."

Upstairs, Jackson and Scott stood like centennials on either side of the bed while Lydia tried to talk Derek through this, "Okay, I want you to close your eyes and think about Peter, don't try to repress anything or let your emotions about the memory effect the memory itself okay." With a bit of trepidation in his eyes, he nodded, taking a breath before letting his eyes fall closed.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Lydia made eye contact with Scott once before placing her hands on Derek's head and pushing forward. When she opened her eyes she was in that same white room that she had become used to, looking to her left, she saw Derek, smiling and taking his hand they step forward.

"Well hello my beautiful Lydia," Peter smiled, light glinting off of his teeth in an imitation of a snarl.

"Peter," She says curtly.

"Oh, Derek it is good to see you. You know I didn't think you would make it this far, but I guess my little Lydia could make an Alpha out of anyone," He smiles, causing Derek to growl.

"Oh shut up Peter, we are not here so you can get your rocks off taunting Derek," Lydia huffs with a roll of her eyes, pulling Derek closer to his uncle.

Chucking, Peter smiled down at her, "Well dear, you are right, and rounder it would seem," He notes, looking at her belly.

"Yep, you're going to be a great uncle _congratulation_ ," She snarks, "Now what did you hide in the Hale house that Jamison North and Nathan would want to get their hands on?" She commanded with a voice that would make lesser men weep.

"Oh really, Jamison is after it," his face turned dark at the mention of his former brother- in- law.

"Jamison's dead," Derek speaks up, "But Nathan is after whatever it is and he is willing to do anything to get it so please just tell us what it is so we can clean this up," his frustration with this whole situation clear.

"Ah, Jamison is dead? How?" Peter perks up.

"We caught him trying to kill our daughter and then Derek tortured a confession out of him about heading the Alpha pack and his alliance with Gerard Argent, Maria helped us with that bit, but the council found him guilty and executed him."

Nodding, Peter's whole presence seems to change, "Good, I am just glad that the council knows, that the world knows what an inexcusable prick he was and that he died in shame. I never understood how he knew some of the things he did, but if he was working with the Argents it all becomes clearer. How could he do that!" Peter paced, showing more emotion than either of them had ever seen. "I mean _I hated you, Derek,"_ he seethed, "I did. Because I thought that the fire was your fault and that is why I did all of the things that I did to you and I owe you an apology because you were a kid and you were just as much a victim of those psychos as I was. You didn't earn any of the horrible things that I did to you or your sisters or to the people that you have come to surround yourself with," Peter locked eyes with his nephew. Lydia saw shock and a bit of relief flash in his cloudy green eyes.

Breaking their eye contact, Derek looked down, "I know what you lost that day Peter," he ground out, "because I lost them too. I lost my entire family and I didn't even get to try to stop it. I wasn't there and she made damn sure I wasn't. She chose her father over me and our daughter and then she made sure I was alive to lose them all. I am so sorry that you lost your wife and child and I know that I can never make it up to you, but it does not excuse what you did to Caroline or Scott and Lydia or any of the others." Shocking the younger man, Peter reached over and hugged his nephew, "I'm dead, all is forgiven but I can never make up for what I did to you or any of you really." Stepping back and both men take a deep breath and do that weird shake thing that men do in emotional moments to try to seem cool, "So Nathan has taken up Jamison's helm?"

"Well sort of," Lydia says. Nodding he adds, "I never like that little piss ant. Is he heading the Alpha pack as well?"

"In theory, but to our knowledge there is only Nathan and one other left," Derek answers.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back a bit, Peter asks, "Really, only two?"

"Well there were twelve but they attack us last night," Derek began.

"Wait, they attacked the pack on the full moon?"

"No," Derek cut in, "They attacked the humans. They broke into the council compound to break Nathan out, and he ordered them after Lydia, Allison and Stiles."

Looking to the redhead Peter asked, "You took on the Alpha pack?"

Nodding uncomfortably Lydia runs her hands over her belly, "We killed six of them."

Letting out a low whistle Peter nodded to her, "Wow, three humans took out six alpha werewolves on the full moon. Tell me, who had the highest body count? The baby hunter?"

"Stiles actually, he took down three," Derek stated, trying to get the attention off of Lydia.

"Damn, I knew I should have turned him," Peter shakes his head with a chuckle, then looking to Lydia he asks, "Do you want to ask?"

Looking up at him with wide green eyes, Lydia felt her breath quicken, "Um, what,"

"Do you want to ask me why I did it?"

"I want to ask you if you knew, did you know what I was before you tried to claim me?" She asked, her anger at that thrumming through her veins.

Sighing, Peter rocked back on his heels a bit, "I did, or at least I thought I knew what you were. Before the fire, I was a scholar for the council, kind of their version of the Tilbury and I had studied the myths so I knew about the guardians and once I smelled you the first time, I knew you were different. But I also knew that you would make an amazing Alpha female either way so I thought what the hell, even if I am wrong I will get something out of it" his shrug was a little too nonchalant for the redhead, "And where did raping me fall into that?"

Looking down, Peter realized that he was going to have to own up to everything, "That- that is something that I never thought I was capable of before the fire, but afterwards I, well all I saw was vengeance and you were a piece in that puzzle. I am sorry for what I did to you, but at the time, claiming you was the only way to bind you to me so that if I did die, you could resurrect me."

Taking a deep breath to repress the tears, Lydia felt Derek squeezing her shoulders like he wanted to leave and she could feel her son kicking away inside of her and as she released the breath she let all of her fear of this man go, "I don't forgive you for what you did, for the nightmares and violation but without that, I would have Derek and I wouldn't have my babies so I guess I can move past it."

Nodding Peter kept his distance, hands still buried in his pockets, "Okay, you are a better person than I was," he sighed, "The only thing I hid in that house was my laptop; it has all of my research on it about werewolf origins and the resurrection ritual that I was putting in Lydia's head."

"That has got to be it, someone had to know about your research and the Alpha pack would want it if they want to resurrect North." Lydia states, her mind churning.

"It is in a secret compartment under the sixth stair it is in a lockbox," Peter admits. Looking at him both Derek and Lydia don't know if they can thank the devil, but he seems so changed. Both nod as Lydia suddenly pulls them out of the plane. They each jerk awake, trying to catch their breath.

"We need to get that laptop, now," Lydia says in a rush, trying to sit up from the bed, struggling because of her newly rounded shape, huffing, she dropped back and looked to Derek who was chuckling as he lifted her from the bed. Making their way downstairs, Derek grabbed the keys to the Camaro as she filled the pack in on where they were going. Helping her into the car, Derek felt awkward pulling up to the house that he was raised in. He took a deep breath as he exited the car, circling it he opened Lydia's door and helped her out. "Weird being back here?" She asked as she took his hand.

"Yeah, kind of. I was just thinking about how much has changed since the last time I was here, I mean," he dropped his hand to her belly, smiling softly as their son moved under his palm.

"Yeah, I know," she lifts their joined hands, kissing his knuckles before pulling him inside. Guiding her up the stairs Derek scented the area but all he could smell was the hunters and wolves from the night before and plenty of blood. Once they were in the house, Derek quickly went to the main stair case while Lydia looked around at the rooms, "I know we talked about it in passing but do you want to rebuild this place?" She asked, seeing the potential that the skeleton held.

"Yeah, sometimes I really do, other times I worry that it," he paused.

"What?" she asked from the living room.

"That it would feel wrong," he admitted. "I used to think that it would be empty without family everywhere like it was when I was a kid, but now I have a family and a pack," Sighing as he continued to tired to open the compartment, "Honestly I don't know about feeling happy here. I mean so much has happened within these walls—every person that I have ever lost has happened here. I don't know if I should raise Jade in the house that her birth mother killed my family in and then was killed in." He admits as he works on the step.

Lydia nods, "Uhm, I can under-" her words are interrupted by a short screech as Nathan appeared and slammed her against the wall, pinning her throat there with his forearm. He was looking rough, the sweaty, ashen skin and dirty torn clothes doing nothing to help him look intimidating; it was obvious that Allison's wolf's bane lace knife wound was doing its job but for now Lydia was still terrified as he brought his finger to his lip in a gesture for her to be quiet. As she struggled to breathe Derek stood frozen in the doorway, trying to find a way to take Nathan out without hurting Lydia in the process.

"What do you think about your human whore now cousin?" Nathan asked, his voice thick with pain and desperation.

"Nathan how are you planning to play this? Do you think that you can kill us and find what you are looking for and then what? Your Alphas are dead; your pack has abandoned you. What is your endgame?" Derek asked as he edged ever closer to the other Alpha.

"Stop moving," Nathan spit, "Just stop fucking moving! Do you really think that annoying me right now is a good idea? I could slash her throat before you made it across the room."

"It would be your last act on earth," Derek growled.

"So, you would still be down a wife and a son, you still wouldn't be able to be Alpha pack master with your half hunter bastard and her human brat as heirs," Nathan's breathing was becoming more labored the angrier he got, spittle flying over Lydia's face every time he spoke.

"What are you looking for Nathan? This is my house, I can help you find it," Derek changed his tack, wanting to get as far away from the topic of death as possible.

"I need something that your uncle hid here, the master said that if he ever died that Peter Hale was the key to bringing him back," Nathan rambled and suddenly Derek understood that Nathan didn't actually _want_ to be in charge, he was following orders and would have kept doing so happily if he had become pack master _Poor fool_ Derek thought.

"I know what you are talking about, but the thing is Nathan, the only person that can perform the ritual to bring North back is the person whose windpipe you are slowly crushing."

"What?" Nathan looks back at Derek in confusion.

"Why do you think Peter tried to claim her? He knew she couldn't turn but he also knew that if anything happened to him she could resurrect him," Derek explains.

Huffing as he processes the information, Nathan drops both his arm from Lydia's throat and his guard for a moment giving Derek the window that he needs to dive at his cousin's back, sinking the claws of one hand into his shoulder and slamming the other fist through his back, griping his heart and ripping it from his body. Lydia flinches and closes her eyes, expecting the two men to stumble into her, but when she feels a warm spray of blood across her face she opens her eyes to see the light literally fade out of Nathan's as he drops to ground before her like a puppet. Looking up she finds Derek staring wide eyed at the heart now clinched in his hand.

Taking a deep breath she is desperately trying to rally a response to what she has just witnessed she is taken off guard by a sharp, searing pain shooting through her low belly. Gasping as she lowered her hand to cradle her belly she pressed her eyes shut trying to ignore the blood covering her. Choking for breath as she opened her eyes, "Um, Derek I think something's wrong," she pants out before another pain hits her, "Oh God, aw, it's too early, he's too small," she cries as Derek looks on helpless and covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	58. Truth's Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200,000 words! And to think I started this as an episode tag that I thought would go maybe 10 chapters. Yeah, I have an issue shutting up! ;-) Thank you all so much for your continued support! Please keep the comments coming, they are really what keeps me writing.

Chapter 58

It takes Derek a moment to register Lydia's cries, but as soon as he does he drops Nathan's heart, tucks the laptop under his arm and lifts his distraught wife over his cousin's body, not even processing the brutal kill as he cradles her to his chest and runs back to the car. As they drive away Lydia pulls her knees as close to her chest as they will go and wraps one arm around herself, reaching the other out so she can tangle her fingers with Derek's as he drives them out of the reserve. Through her pain and tears, she looks around and questions, "Where are we going?"

"The hospital," he answers like it should be obvious.

Shaking her head she says, "No," her eyes are filled with desperation and determination as she argues, "go to the safe house. Call and make sure Melissa is still there, until we have to the hospital is too much of a risk." At his incredulous look, she continues by saying, "Derek, we are covered in blood, how are we supposed to explain that?"

Looking at her like she was crazy for a moment, Derek finally acquiesces and calls Stiles, "Is Melissa still there?" he barks.

"Yes," Stiles answers, "What's wrong?"

"Lydia is in pain," he looks to his right, feeling helpless has her face crumbles in agony, "there is something wrong with the baby. She doesn't want to go to the hospital but make sure that Melissa is ready to check her out when we get there."

"Okay," Stiles assures and disconnects the call. Derek focuses on getting them back to the safe house, holding Lydia's hand through each pain as she tries to swallow her sobs.

Turning to Erica, Stiles knows that she heard the whole conversation, running down the stairs, he is relieved to find Melissa still downstairs where she and Alison were playing with Sophia, "Hey, Melissa, I hope you brought supplies because we have an incoming," Stiles says in a rush, his flushed face letting Melissa know that this was serious.

"What happened? Did Derek get hurt at the house?" She stands, grabbing her keys to get her medical bag out of the car.

Shaking his head, he saw Allison go pale, "No, he is fine," Sriles' face is grime as he finishes, "It's Lydia something is happening with the baby."

"Oh God, what?" Allison asks, pulling her own daughter closer.

"I don't know, he just said that she won't go to the hospital," looking to the brunette he added, "but she was crying in the background."

Nodding, Melissa went into trauma mode, "Okay, Stiles, I still have the kit I put together when Allison was pregnant in the trunk, go grab that. Allison can you show me what room they are staying in? I need to get set up." Tossing Stiles her keys she follows her daughter in law up the stairs to the room that Derek and Lydia had slept in the night before. Helping her gather clean sheets and arranging her medical kit Melissa is ready to act when Derek burst through the door. The Alpha was covered in blood and looking completely helpless as he holds onto Lydia who is also covered in blood and curled into herself in obvious pain.

"Oh shit," Stiles rush to them, guiding them into the house and closing the door behind them, "What happened?"

"Nathan was there," Derek all but growled, his frustration clear, "he went after Lydia but I killed him, the blood is his," he assured the room before letting the fear in his voice show, Then she just doubled over," he looked to Melissa, "Um her heart rate is really high, but his seems lower." His panic evident.

Nodding she calmly moves to them, pressing her hands to Lydia's belly, not liking the tightness that she feels there, "Okay, let's move her to your room so we can have some privacy okay."

He nods and for a moment all Melissa can see is the scared 21 year old that he is and not the leader that he has been forced to become. Following him up the stairs, she nods to Stiles and Allison, letting them know that everything is going to be okay. Melissa doesn't miss the way the two humans instinctively reach for one another's hands, seeking comfort. She only hopes that she is right. As she enters the room, she is surprised to see that Erica has joined them.

Getting down to business, she asks, "Okay Lydia, how far along are you?"

"Um like 26 weeks," she gasps not sure if the panic or the pain is trying to steal her breath.

"Okay good," Melissa is in full on serene nurse mode, "and have you been feeling strange? Any pain, bleeding or anything else unusual over the last few days?" As she puts on her gloves and Derek settles his wife on the sheets that Melissa had already arranged. Pulling the girl's underwear off and covering her legs with another sheet as she pushes up her blood stained sun dress, her professionalism is an attempt to center the scared kids sp that she can get the information she needs to treat her patient.

"No," the shaking redhead answered a bit unsure, "I don't think so but it has been a very stressful few days."

Nodding, Melissa looked to Derek and he said, "Her heart is still pounding and his is even slower."

Nodding the nurse poked and prodded Lydia's belly and checked her reflexes as well as the baby's reflexes, "That is probably a reaction to the contractions, it is pretty normal. If it drops any more, let me know," She holds his eyes until he nods. Melissa moves to do a pelvic exam, as she does she talks to Lydia, trying to can her down, "So, you said he, are you having a boy?"

"Um, yeah," Lydia answers, tears evident in her voice, "We think so."

"That's good, boys are fun. Do you have a name yet?" She asks, her voice gentle and soothing.

"No, not yet, we," Lydia takes a deep breath, trying to control the sobs that are fighting to escape her throat, "We thought we had three more months so we really haven't considered it with everything that has been going on."

Understanding that Melissa is trying to distract Lydia, and knowing that it is working and Lydia's heart rate is slowing, he adds to the conversation, "Well I know several names that we will not be using," he smiles pushing her hair back with his free hand.

"Really," Melissa chuckles trying to distract Lydia from another pain, "Tell me what you are not going to name him."

"Not Peter," Derek, smiles. "Or Nathan or Jamison," Lydia offers through a wince as another pain hits her and she clutches at Derek's hand tightly.

"True," He says grateful for the pressure of her hand as his eyes meet Melissa's letting her know that Lydia's heart rate is going up even higher. Erica takes this as her cue; climbing on the bed beside Lydia, she takes the girl's free hand from where she was gripping the comforter, "Hey Lydia, I am going to try to help you okay," at Lydia's nod of understanding she continues, "I just need you to look at me, we are going to form a connection just like any other time okay." Nodding again, Lydia's green eyes locked onto Erica's brown ones, both girls forming a connection with ease. Lydia felt her body start to relax as Erica took the pain that was coursing through her, allowing Lydia to calm down and letting her mind and her heart stop racing. As the girls begin to breath in sync, the contractions eased and Lydia's entire body seems to uncoil. Panting as they break the connection, Lydia smiles at Erica as the blond presses her forehead to her own. "Thanks," Lydia whispers. Erica nods, kissing Lydia's forehead in relief before moving to leave. Lydia clasp her had tighter, holding her in place because she doesn't trust her own mind to not spin back out of control.

After a few minutes Melissa sits back and pulls off her gloves, "Wow, that,young lady, is a very useful skill," everyone chuckles a bit in response, "Okay, now that your heart rate is down and his is back up, I think you are both going to be fine. You are not dilating and your mucus plug, while thinning a bit, is still in place. These are Braxton Hicks contractions that are being caused by stress and a little dehydration. When you get upset, it raises your blood pressure and it stresses him out and he wanted to let you know about it," Sighing as she helps Lydia lower her legs and covers the girl, Melissa continues, "You where having a full scale panic attack and it put both of you into distress. I know you are tough Lydia, but your body is already stressed to the max by supporting him, you can't take much else. It is best that you stay calm and hydrated. If you have any more contractions, if they become stronger or closer together or if your water breaks you need to get to a hospital right away, I don't care how safe you think it is. Okay?"

"Okay, you have my word," Derek nods emphatically as he kisses his wife and presses a kiss to Erica's forehead as well, "Thank you so much Erica," he whispers before look at Melissa, "Thank you as well. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Just try to keep her calm, and if anything changes at all call me or get her to a hospital. You know that Sophia was born six weeks early, so you are going to have to be careful. For right now, she needs to rest."

Both parents nod, relieved that their baby is okay. Leaving them alone, Melissa and Erica quietly exit.

Rolling on her side, Lydia buries her nose in Derek's neck as he runs his hand down her back, both of them just happy that she and the baby are okay. "That was close," she whispers. Nodding he runs his hands through her hair, "Too close."

After a few minutes he asks, "Do you want to get some rest?"

Shaking her head, Lydia opens her eyes, "I need a shower before I can sleep."

Opening his own eyes, he realizes that they are both still covered in Nathan's blood. Letting the reality of what he had done, and that he had done it in front of Lydia no less, finally hit him, he sighs, "I am so sorry, you should not have had to see"

Cutting him off with a kiss, she looks up at him wearily, "Let's just get cleaned up. Nothing is going to change what happened today or the fact that we are alive and he is dead. I believe that is the right outcome and that is all I can focus on right now." Nodding, he gently sat her up and stripped her clothes off of her before running to the bathroom to start the shower.

Returning he lifts Lydia, carrying her to the shower and strips off his own clothes. They quickly shower, scrubbing the coppery stink of Nathan's last moments from their skin and hair, Derek scrubbing his hands and nails with more vigor than he can ever remember. As he rinses one last time, he feels Lydia shudder behind him, pressing her forehead into his back. Turning in her arms and running his hands down her back, he hears her whisper, "Just tell me that it is all going to be okay," sobbing she continues, "Tell that we are going to be okay. That the baby is going to be okay. That we are not going to spend the rest of our lives running and that one day this will be over."

Seeing that her eyes are pressed close and there are light purple bruises forming on her throat from Nathan's arm earlier, Derek lowers himself to his knees, framing her rounded belly with him hands he presses a kiss into her warm skin, "He is going to be okay. He is going to be perfect because you are his mother and he could never be anything but perfect. We are going to be okay. I know it is hard now, but Lydia, this will stop. Even if it kills me, one day we will be able to rest peacefully knowing that we are safe, that our family is safe."

Swallowing her tears, Lydia takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. Resting her arms on his shoulders, she kisses him gently, "Thank you," she whispers.

Nodding he stands and turns off the shower and wraps both of them in thick towels. Carrying her to the room, he dresses her in one of his t-shirts and tucks her into the bed before pulling on a pair of boxers and taking her outstretched hand and allowing her to pull him into the bed with her.

"Just stay with me for a little while okay; just hold me while I fall asleep." The weakness in her voice makes him want to cry, but he just pulls her to his chest and is once again grateful that she cannot smell his emotions, because he never wants her to know how weak he felt washing blood off of her for the second time in two days or the helplessness that surged through him every time she whimpered before Melissa told them that the baby was safe.

After a few minutes of listening to her even breaths and the steady beating of his son's heart, Derek lets his pain and stress over the day ebb. Listening closer, he notices the hearts of each of the pack members outside of their door. Smiling, he kisses Lydia's head and then moves to stand and dress quickly. Opening the door, he first spots Scott and Isaac, backs pressed against the wall and knees pulled up with their arms locked over them. Jackson was trying to appear more relaxed, his legs stretched in front of him, but the white knuckle clasp of his hands is giving him away. Erica and Stiles are curled together in the corner of the hall and Allison sat beside Scott, still cradling Sophia, her brow stressed and tense. All eyes look up to him as he quietly closes the door behind him.

"So?" Jackson asks.

"Are they okay?" Isaac adds his worry evident.

"They are both going to be fine, she just got too stressed out and it made her have Braxton Hicks contractions. Melissa said that we need to keep her calm and hydrated." Sighing, he feels his shoulders slump, "I have got to take better care of her." He whispers.

"You are taking great care of her," Erica whispers back, "Of all of us."

"I don't know what would have happened today without your help Erica, truly, thank you," He locks eyes with her and she nods humbly.

"We're pack, it is what we do," she answers and Stiles hugs her to him.

Nodding he moves on, "Nathan's dead."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Scott pipes up, taking his daughter in his arms, "Do we contact the council? Dispose of the body?"

"I need to call the council and notify them. Technically he still had a challenge laid down against me for pack master, so they have to settle this," sighing as he peers around the group of wearing kids, he admits, "I honestly have no idea what happens after that."

Everyone nods as Derek looks tentatively back at the door, before Isaac stands, "I will stay with her," he offers and Derek nods, squeezing his shoulder as he moves downstairs to make several phone calls and both Isaac and Jackson move into the room where Lydia is sleeping.

After a very long conversation with council about the events of the last two day, the death of the Alphas and Nathan and the hunter's capture of three other Alphas, Derek knows that there were going to be several more long days ahead of him. The council was retrieving Nathan's body and the Alphas that Chris had captured. He did not mention that he had called the hunters or that he was currently staying in a hunter safe house. It was Elder Woods last words that rattled him, "Derek," she whispered in her soft voice, reminding him of his grandmother, "Don't tell anyone where you are or where your pack is. I think that someone is working from the inside of the council and you are not safe. There is something that they think you have or know that they want and you are not safe until we have uncovered all of the Alpha pack and their plots. Hopefully the Alphas we captured will know something, but for now, just keep your family safe."

Climbing the stairs, he was trying to figure out how to break this news to Lydia without upsetting her, because he knew that if he tried to keep it from her, not only would she find out, she would probably kill him in the processes. What he was not expecting was to find the rest of the pack scattered about his room, Lydia, Allison and Erica who was holding Sophia on the bed snuggled together, Isaac and Scott playing a video game on the floor against Jackson and Stiles, all of them within arm's reach of each other. Taking a deep breath, the room smelled like family and he realized that they were all just as worried as he was about not just Lydia and the baby but also each other and what was going to happen. Hearing the video game shut off, Derek looked up to see everyone looking at him. Locking eyes with Lydia, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Running her hand down Erica's back she nodded, "Okay course I am, I have the best pack in the world watching over me," everyone smiled a bit.

"So I talked to the council and they have advised that we stay in hiding," he got right to the bad news. "Okay, what else?" she asked flippantly. At the obviously shocked look on his face, she continues, "Well it is clear that there is a rat in the council's ranks so we are not safe if they know where we are so we have to stay in hiding until everyone is rounded up."

"And if we split up again it may be more difficult for them to find us, but it also makes us weaker as a pack, particularly if we are going to be taking in Nathan's debunked pack," Stiles adds.

"And the last place that any werewolf would think to look for the Hale pack is in a hunter safe house," Allison concludes.

"Well I am glad you all have this figured out," he scoffs and drops in chair behind him, exhausted he runs his hand over his face before continuing, "but we have a few more issues. The council is coming to collect Nathan's body from the house, but Elder Woods thinks that whoever the mole is in the council, they think we have something that they want so I want to go search the house once more before they get there," everyone nods and the guys begin standing, "I also arranged to hand over the three Alpha's that Jackson and the hunters took out to the council as well. I think we all agree that it is best if the council never knows that we worked with the hunters so Jackson if you don't mind paralyzing all of them again, the official story is that the hunters have been watching the Hale house in case we returned, you tracked Nathan and the Alphas there and took out two and then chased them off and retrieved the one that they had dropped."

"Okay, should be easy because they obviously had the place under surveillance for some time and their scents are all over it," Jackson shrugs, "But I am going to need back up delivering them."

Nodding, Derek looks to Lydia first, "Um, I think that Laura and Boyd should go with you."

Tilting her head she sighs, "Are you sure?"

Looking to Allison, Derek nods, "Yeah, I don't trust him and I never will but he will not hurt his own blood and he deserves to know her."

Tearing up, Allison stands and hugs the alpha, taking him completely by surprise, "Thank you," she whispers.

"I just hope I don't regret it," he hugs her back. "You won't," she smiles and Derek is reminded of their first real conversation the night that he told her what happened with her mother and how far their relationship has come now. When they ran, he saw her as an ignorant child, as someone who was willfully blind to the pain caused by her family, as a reminder of the Kate that he had fallen in love with. But now he knows that Allison is fiercely loyal and independent and that she is a great mother and pack member. She is also one hell of warrior and he is proud to say that they are family.

Allison crosses and hugs Lydia tightly, reassuring her that it will all be okay. Once they pull apart, the redheaded guardian looks around, "Okay, so what? We try to pile everyone into this house? I mean it is big, but we all can't fit here comfortably," Lydia points out, knowing that even with the guys doubling up and the kids bunking with their parents there will not be enough room once everyone joins them.

"No," Allison interjects, "we have a completely secluded and off the grid lodge about two hours outside of town," she explains, "No one knows about it, not even the other hunters, just family," looking down she says, "Just Dad and I now. Anyway, it will hold everyone and it is armed like a fort if need be. I think that logistically it is the safest place for us to hide out until this mess is all over. I say we have the others meet us there and we take the Sheriff and Melissa at least for the weekend," Allison looks around and everyone nods, their nerves clear but also clear is their desire to be on a little safer ground.

"Okay, when do we move?" Isaac asks, glad to have a plan.

"Well," the brunette looks to Lydia, "Oh please, I am fine," she says flippantly, "We are already packed and the cars are still loaded right?" Everyone nods, "Okay then, I say we leave in groups, one car at a time in 20 minute intervals and we all meet up at a central location once we know we are not being traced and then go to the new safe house," her words are strong but her weariness at running yet again is clear, "Honey call Boyd and let him know and let's fall out."

With that, everyone moved off to their rooms to gather the belongings that they had used the night before and remove any sign of their having been there. Derek calls Boyd and fills him in on the events of the last few days and is glad to hear that they will be leaving soon and because they are closer to the safe house, Derek's daughters will be waiting for him when they arrive. Even though it had only been two days, it was killing him being separated from his little girls, particularly after seeing how scared they had been after the attack and how scared he had been this afternoon when Lydia was hurt. He just wanted to hold them and never let go.

Turning to Lydia he sat their packed bags at the end of the bed, "Jackson, Isaac, and Stiles just left, and Erica is fueling of the car that the parents are taking, we are all cleaned up and packed, do you want to get dressed?" He asked. Sighing she pressed back against the bed before looking down at her current outfit of Derek's shirt, "Yeah I guess,"

Grabbing her hands he pulled her up and helped her into sweatpants so that she would at least be comfortable for the ride. Taking her face in his hands, he asked, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Smiling gently, Lydia guided his hands down to her belly and after a moment their son moved gently in his sleep, pressing against their joined hands, "Yes, we are fine. I shouldn't have let today get to me the way it did," he begins but he cuts her off, "No Lydia, I should have been more vigilant. I should have known he was there and protected you," he ran his fingers gently over the bruises standing out starkly on her throat.

Standing she chuckled, "Derek you didn't do anything wrong, you saved me from a psycho that was strangling me," she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her, "But I killed him in front of you," he answered.

"I thought we agreed to let this go, we are all safe and we are going to get through this. Now let's go see our girls," she smiles up at him and he presses a kiss to her lips before collecting the rest of their things and making the bed while she brushes her teeth and hair in an attempt to look more presentable.

"So are we going to warn Chris before he sees Jade?" Lydia asks as they do their final check to make sure they have everything.

"Yeah, the parents are all driving up together with Erica so I think it is best if we just tell him now because the girls will be there when we get there," nodding she takes his hand and they make their way downstairs. After loading their overnight bags in the car, Derek ambles back into the house, seeing that Lydia is already sitting with Allison and Chris. Taking a deep breath he takes a seat beside his wife and sends up a prayer that he was doing the right thing.

"Um, Chris there is one more thing we need to talk about before we go the safe house," looking down at he and Lydia's conjoined hands, he tries to get these words out, "um, I need to apologize to you for lying but honestly I didn't trust you enough to tell you. You know that when your sister ran away she was pregnant," he began, staring intently at coffee table.

"Yes," Chris ground out, "and my father tired to kill her, I remember clearly."

Nodding Derek continued, the words sounding oddly hollow and painful, "All of that is true, after they left us bleeding in a warehouse, I got Kate to a hospital. She almost died and our little girl had taken several stab wounds and was a month premature. They told me that she would not survive after they did an emergency cesarean; she was too small and the attack had done too much damage. I stayed with Kate for hours when they finally let me see her but she was still unconscious. In the middle of the night a nurse came to get me. She wanted me to see the baby because they didn't think she would make it through the night and she wanted me to be able to say goodbye. I didn't want to leave Kate but," he took a deep, painful breath at the memory, "I couldn't let our little girl die thinking no one loved her enough to be there with her. I couldn't let her go without ever having held her, so I went with nurse," sighing, he lost himself a bit in the moment that changed his entire life, "I was so scared, of leaving Kate, of facing my dying child, of everything, but they took me to the NICU and I got to see my daughter."

Feeling Lydia squeeze his hand, he continued, "God, she was so beautiful and so tiny," if Derek had looked up, he would have seen Chris staring at his own daughter with a look of nostalgia in his eyes, "I held her and I couldn't help falling love with her. They put her in my arms and just kind of left me alone, waiting for her to go. Her breathing was labored and there were all of these wires and cords. I could feel how much every breath hurt and I tried to pull that pain away from her. Every breath hurt, but this tiny little person, she just kept on breathing through it all. After a little while she opened her eyes and they flashed blue at me and," he paused finally looking up at the hunter, "And I knew that she was transforming, that she was healing, that she was fighting death." Chris' face took on a look of realization and a cold mask slammed down in his eyes, "Once her vitals started to improve, I went to get Kate. The nurses said that she was getting better and that it was a miracle and that she was going to survive and I just wanted Kate to know, our little girl was going to make it," looking down again, he continued, "But she was already gone. While I had been with Jade, your father had come and gotten her. She left me a note and she left with him. And, well you know the rest, but,"

"But my sister's daughter is alive," Chris finished for him. Nodding, Derek meets the other mans eyes, "Yeah, she is."

"Jade, you called her Jade?"

"Yes, her name is Jade and she will be six next month," Derek added.

"Did Kate know?" Chris' voice sounds far away, "Did she know that her baby was alive?"

"No," Derek shook his head, "Like I said, she left with your father and by the time I tracked her down again she had murdered my whole family and," looking back at the hunter who nodded solemnly, "And she wasn't the same person anymore," Chris finished, admitting that he understood Derek's motivation.

"Why tell me now?" Chris asked.

"Because she is meeting us at the cabin, you will meet her and you deserve to know who she is," Derek explains, a little shocked that Argent hadn't figured it out.

"Wait, you have her?"

"Of course I have her, she is my daughter," Derek's confusion at the statement is clear.

"I'm sorry, this is all just very new. I guess I didn't think that you would have raised her after everything," he admitted.

"She is my daughter she didn't do anything wrong. And while I have kept her parentage quiet because I don't want people to judge her because of Kate and I never wanted Gerard to know that she survived, I could never love her less because of what happened after she was born. She is my daughter and for a long time, she was my entire life," Derek admitted. Chris nodded solemnly and stood, needing to process his thoughts alone. The others looked at each other for a minute before standing and meeting Scott outside where he is loading Sophia in the car.

Looking back at the group he asked in his adorably Scott way, "Ready?"

"Oh God yes," Lydia smiles and allows her brother to help her into the car. The ride itself is quiet, the adults mostly filling the two hour drive with idle chit chat and discussions of dinner.

Meanwhile in another car a very different conversation is going on. Erica had asked if she could ride with the parents, both to fill them in on things and get a read on Chris' intentions. Melissa is perched in the backseat, her energy as high as always as she looks back and forth between a very tense Chris Argent and a very haggard Sheriff Stilinski while Erica sat shyly staring out of the back passenger window.

"Seriously," she tosses her hands in the air, her bewilderment with the two very stoic gentlemen clear, "Seriously, you two are just going to sit there and act like John Wayne and not address the elephant sized werewolf in the room!"

"Hey," Erica scoffs, Melissa gently rolls her eyes, "Oh not you sweetheart, I mean _this_ , all of this that has become our lives."

Both men glance at her in the rearview mirror but avoid looking directly at her, Chris shoots John a look that clearly says, " _this is your area_ ," and John has to admit that more than once he had wondered if Stiles had taken a class from Melissa in moxie and hand gestures. Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose, "What exactly do you want to talk about? We learned about this at the same time, at least you have gotten to see your kid a few times before now," John suggest to her huff of outrage.

"Yes, yes I have gotten to see my kid, once to reassure him that Allison wasn't going to die and once to deliver his child! My sixteen year old child's child!" She crossed her arms, "When your son knocks someone up, I will be sure to let you deliver the baby."

"Hey, Stiles is not," Erica shot up, her eyes wide in fear as she looks to the sheriff, "I'm not, there is no knocking up of anyone," she stammers and the sheriff nods indulgently.

"Allison was going to die?" Chris piped up, looking at her and Erica flinched at the fear in his voice, _if he only knew_ she rolls her eyes.

Sighing, Melissa calmed for the moment to reassure the hunter, "When she was pregnant she developed pre- eclampsia and ended up in the hospital. It all worked out but it obviously scared them half to death."

"Pre- eclampsia? Her mother had that when she was pregnant, we almost lost Allison and Victoria," Chris mutters.

"Well it can be genetic," Melissa offers, knowing that there is no way to make the man feel better, particularly when she knows that he understands the reason his daughter did not have proper medical care was because she was running _from him_ , "but it worked out, I mean she is fine and our granddaughter is pretty amazing." She squeezes his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I just," he focuses on the road blankly, "I always thought that this would happen differently, that she would go to college and get married and I would walk her down the aisle and that I would be there when her children were born."

Looking down Melissa fiddles with her bracelet, "Well, not that I am rushing them or anything, but there is always next time. They will get married and they will have more children and you will be there for those."

"Yeah," Chris pauses, "Dear God I hope that is not for years."

All the parents shutter, "No, not for years."

When the sheriff looks back at Erica again she gasps, "I'm not pregnant!" helplessly, like she needs to defend herself somehow.

"I think you need to have a chat with all of them Melissa, as a medical professional," John begins.

"Oh no, I am not giving the sex talk to your son because you are too chicken. I _already_ did that when he was 12 and clearly he understood it better than my own child." They both chuckle, as Erica blushes, "And if anyone needs that chat it is Derek, did he not figure that out the first time?" That gets a laugh out of all of them and Erica pipes, up, "well I don't think that they actually planned to have another baby."

"At least he married her," The sheriff chuckles.

"Yeah and when did that happen?" Melissa asks looking at Erica who doesn't quite know how to answer her because that is a complicated and not quite legal answer.

"Married?" Chris begins, "When did the two of them meet? I didn't know they even knew each other until my father kidnapped her and figured out that she was claimed."

Cutting his eyes at the driver, John swallows hard, trying to push back the image of his son's scarred skin, "I think that it is time that you explain what happened there," he says coolly.

Looking at the other man, shame crept through Chris, not for the first time since Scott McCall ambled into his life. "I will not insult you by trying to defend my actions, I was wrong and I allowed my nightmare of a father to convince me that we should move on the safe house that we tracked down," he began only to be interrupted by Erica,

"How did you guys find us?" she asked in a small voice.

"At first, I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that Derek and Victoria fought when she attacked Scott and that she was bitten. I had to kill my wife because she asked me too and my daughter had disappeared all in the same night," he paused, knowing that he was not going to get any sympathy, but just needing a moment, "I found Allison's car at Deaton's but her cell phone and the tracker in her bag had been left behind. Once I realized that the others had gone as well, I assumed that she had run with the pack."

"Yeah, we ran because there were hunters waiting at all of our houses," Erica added and Chris nodded.

"I didn't know about that at the time. I actually didn't realize that Lydia was missing for another week. We tracked Deaton and after a while we located a safe house that the Hales owned. I convinced Gerard that if we moved on the full moon, we could just get Allison back," He met Melissa's eyes, deciding on the truth, "I knew that she would never forgive me if I hurt Scott, so I thought if I acted during the full moon she would be alone and I could just get her home and talk to her and she would be okay."

"You didn't know that she was pregnant?" Melissa asked.

"Not then, not till that night." Sighing he continued, "I thought that we would get away free, but it all went wrong. Gerard led the attack and they got Lydia and Stiles, Allison got away," he paused as something occurred to him.

"With the girls, she ran through the secret passage with the girls to get them to safety," Erica provided.

"Who?" John asked.

"Derek and Lydia's daughters Jade and Isabel, Allison ran with them and met up with the pack in the woods. Lydia and Stiles stayed and fought to give her time to get away. We were prepared for an attack, we just never thought that they would go for the humans first," Erica's words hit the men hard and Chris was overwhelmed with the image of his daughter running from him carrying children in order to protect them from the big bad hunters.

"Oh God," he repressed his emotion and continued, "I honestly blacked out a lot of it, just dissociated from the children in front of me because I was so desperate to find Allison. Lydia called me 'Mr. Argent' and it was like it all hit me, what we were doing and then my father hit her and he saw the bite on her neck and it all just went really bad," Chris' words were coming in short burst, as if he was looking at the memories for the first time. "Why was she claimed" He asked.

"Because," Erica's voice was cold, "what you have never understood is that we are a family, we love each other and we are not monsters. Peter tried to claim her when he was Alpha because he thought she was special, he didn't finish because Stiles found them."

"What do you mean he didn't finish?" Melissa asked her voice thin with fear.

"He didn't finish raping her," Erica answered bluntly, "But he did create a blood bond and over the next few months he tried his damnedest to drive her crazy so she would submit to him, even after he died. Derek claimed her because it was the only way to save her from Peter's control and because he loves her and didn't want her to be haunted by his crazy uncle," she snapped.

"Some of you are monsters," Chris snapped back.

"And why was Peter crazy? Oh yeah because your sister murdered his entire family in front of him," She retorted.

"So Lydia is safe now?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, she is because once he claimed her, Peter lost his hold on her. She is fine and obviously they are happy," Melissa squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I didn't know, Erica," Chris says after a minute, "Until that night I didn't know about any of it. I found out about my sister and the fire the night of that dance but I never knew about Kate and Derek until, well you were there." After a moment she nodded. She knew that she would never trust this man, but for the moment they were allies and she believed that he was trying to understand.

As they pulled up to the house, they are the last to arrive by a few moments. In front of them, Scott is holding Sophia, the baby snuggling to his chest as she sleeps and Allison kisses her head, sliding the baby's bag onto his shoulder before Scott kisses her forehead, the love that they feel for each other shinning in the dusk of the evening.

On the other side of the car, Derek is helping Lydia out of her seat, trying to convince her to let him carry her into the house, "Derek I am not an invalid, I can walk," she huffed as he tried to pick her up again. His chuckle at her was interrupted by the front door flying open and a bundle of auburn curls flying out, "Daddy!" the little girl shouts as she lunches herself at the Alpha who catches her without missing a beat, laughing and smiling as she hugs him, "I missed you Daddy! And so did Isabelly," she explain leaning over to hug Lydia, whispering to her as well.

"I missed you too baby girl, but we are back now," Derek assures the little girl and Chris can feel tears bubbling in his throat at the young man in front of him, holding his daughter. He was just a man, not a monster, just a man, a father who was trying to protect his children. And as he caught sight of the giggling little girl he was overtaken with the fact that she had his sister's smile and that her laugh was the same one he had heard down the hall growing up. He knew that his world view was going to have to change, be he also knew that if it did, he may just gain back a bit of the family that he had lost.


	59. Scaring Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye so this chapter is all over the map: a little bit filler, a little bit angst (Poor Chris is my angst doll), a little bit slapstick and a payoff for a joke I started a few chapters ago.

Carrying a very excited Jade inside, Derek keeps a close eye on his wife still worried that she is downplaying everything that happened today. Entering the house he is met by his sister who is holding Isabel and Boyd who is welcoming the rest of the pack.

"Good to see you little brother," Laura smiles as he presses a kiss to her forehead smiling as Isabel offers him a wide baby grin and a cry of "Dada" as she reaches for him.

"Oh no little girl, you are going to have to put up with some cuddling from mama before you get to ignore me for your daddy," Lydia teases as she takes the baby from Laura, smiling at her sister in law as she blows raspberries on the baby's belly causing her to giggle uncontrollably before snuggling her close, "God I think she got bigger in the two days," Lydia whispers kissing the baby's hair.

Running his hand down the little girl's back, Derek smiled and agreed. Sitting Jade on the ground so she could greet the pack, Derek kissed Isabel's head before kissing Lydia with a smile of relief at having all his girls under one roof.

Jade's terrified scream breaks through their happy moment, both parents jumping into action, Lydia handing Isabel to Erica who quickly carries the now crying baby out of the room as Lydia runs to Jade who is screaming and sobbing.

"It's the bad man," Jade sobs as Derek holds her close, in full transition as she cries, looking at Chris, her claws tearing into Derek's shoulders as she struggles, "It is the bad man who took my Mama and has sparky wires and" she gasped between sobs, her terror shaking her whole body.

Walking towards them, Chris' shock is clear, "What is she talking about, I," his helplessness is clear on his face, "I didn't mean to upset her," as he comes closer, Jade screams louder, her eyes glowing as she tries to get away from the bad man, her hands clawing even further into her father.

"Stop moving," Derek growls, his eyes flashing red as he looks at the hunter, all of the betas surrounding the group ready to moving in if necessary, Allison with tears in her eyes, hating not being able to help her cousin.

Pulling Jade to her, Lydia pushes the child back into human form and lowering her out of her father's arms, she pulls Jade's face to her throat, "Jade it is okay, I am right here and no one is going to hurt us. I know that you recognize Chris from your dreams but you know how we talked about how sometimes adults do things without understanding," the little girl nods, trying to control her sobs by burying her nose in her mother's skin, letting her scent reassure her, "well that is what Chris did but he knows that he made a mistake and he wants to help us now. You don't have to be scared baby, I promise," Lydia tried very hard to keep her breathing even as she comforted the child, but the truth was she was almost as scared as her little girl. This was the man who had tortured her and stood by watching as his father nearly kill Stiles, her and her son. She _didn't_ trust him, she _couldn't_ trust him and she didn't want to be in this house where he knew where she was but she knew that she didn't have a choice currently so she was going to have to repress her fear and try to protect her family.

Finally after a few agonizing minutes, Jade calmed down enough for Lydia to convince her to take a bath. Derek followed them closely, not wanting to be separated from them. Stiles met them at the door to the living room and handed Isabel to her father, waiting for the young family to disappear up the stairs. Once he heard a bedroom door shut he squared his gaze on a lost looking Chris Argent.

Catching the boys honey brown eyes, Chris started, "I didn't mean to upset her, I" he looked almost sad.

"Well you did," Stiles leans against the door frame with his arms crossed, face giving nothing away as his father and Melissa watched dumbfounded from the other side of the room.

"I just wanted to see my sister's daughter," Chris begins again.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you kidnapped her mother and almost killed her and her baby brother."

"I didn't know that she existed then!" Chris shouts.

"Would it have matter?" Erica pipes up quietly, entering the room and running a hand down Stiles' arm causing him to relax a bit, a move that does not go unnoticed by his father.

"What?" Chris responds to the blond, a little flabbergasted by the whole situation.

"Would it have mattered if you knew that Derek had a daughter? Or even if you knew Lydia was pregnant that night, would it have mattered to you? Would you have done anything differently?" Her voice was soft and control, not exactly reprimanding, just straightforward., Her words, however, had a marked affect on Chris, "Until tonight you have never seen us as anything but animals and be honest, if you had met Jade before, if you had seen her transform, would you have done anything differently? Even if you knew she was half Kate, would you have seen her as an animal just like the rest of us or would you have looked past the claws and seen the little girl?"

"I, it doesn't matter now," he stammers to the floor, "I _know_ now and I would never hurt her," Chris defends.

"But you did," Stiles says softly, standing fully and moving forward, "You hurt her by kidnapping Lydia and that is the only image that she has of you—the man who took her mommy."

"When you took Stiles and Lydia, Jade was inconsolable until we got Lydia back, but even then Lydia was in such bad shape that she could see her right away. She stopped crying, but she just stared, tense and worried but trying to be strong for the pack and for her baby sister. A five year old should never have to do that," Erica explained gently.

"Image? How could she have seen me before? How does she know that I took her mom?" Chris asks, his thoughts hitting him randomly as he tried to process that he was the bogie man in his only niece's eyes.

"Because Jade is special, she sees things in dreams and she sometimes knows things that other people don't realize just yet," Laura answers Chris' right.

Nodding Chris tries to process that, "There were always rumors that Maria Hale had the sight, I never thought about it being hereditary."

"Yeah there is a lot you never thought about, and yes my mother had the sight, Jade gets it from her," Laura says coldly as she moves from her position flanking Chris just in case he posed a threat.

"Mother? So you are?" Chris looks puzzled again.

"Derek's sister, Laura Hale," She smirked a bit at his shock.

"But,"

"I'm dead?" she asked, "Yeah so over that." She snapped before flashing a quick glance at Boyd and jogging up the stairs.

"Guys I think that we have all had enough excitement for one night, how about we find rooms and get some rest, I think we could all use some time to let the dust settle," Boyd states firmly and everyone looks a bit relieved as the exhaustion becomes clear on their faces and they all move off towards bedrooms.

Lagging behind, the Sheriff follows Erica into the kitchen where she grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge, "You did good in there," he comments, leaning against the kitchen island and observing the girl who has captured his son's heart.

"Thanks but I didn't really do anything," Erica blushed a little.

"No, you did, you jumped into action and took care of the baby, Isabel is it?" He asked and she nodded, "And then you calmed Stiles down, and trust me that is no simple feat, I know," they both let out a nervous chuckle at that, "You are good for him Erica, so thank you for watching out for him."

Flashing her eyes up at him, Erica smiles softly, "Thank you for raising such a wonderful man Sheriff," she begins only to see the stoic law man blush a bit this time, "Oh, that is just his mom in him," he guffs.

"No, I am sure he has many of his mother's traits, but you are the reason that he is the amazing person that he is. He takes care of everyone and he just has this way of making you feel accepted and loved and," she smiled softly, "He is so smart and kind and he gets a lot of that from you. He is a great man and he will be a great father one day because of you," she looked back at the floor.

"Well thank you for saying that young lady, but the confidence that I have seen in him over these last few hours is something new, and I am sure that you have had a lot to do with that," She smiles at him again, taking a sip of her water to push down the lump in her throat, "But I, mean, he is not going to be a good father for a long time right?" The Sheriff asks in a slightly panicked voice that Stiles had totally inherited causing Erica to choke on her water.

"What? No, we have already discussed this, I am not, no not for a long time," She flushed and hurried out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom that Stiles had already claimed for them. The Sheriff follows loosely behind to his own room. As he watched the young blonde enter the room that his son was in he knew that his earlier assumption had been correct and that they were sleeping together, living together really. "Dear God, please not for a long time," he muttered as he entered his own room for the night.

After a long talk with Jade about who Chris was while bathing the girls and reading them a bedtime story, Derek and Lydia finally get them to fall asleep in the room beside theirs. Walking tiredly into their room, Derek notices that someone, probably Isaac, has brought in their bags and placed them at the foot of the bed. Watching Derek for a moment, Lydia raises her hands to the tears in the fabric of his shirt across his shoulders, speckled with blood from the wounds caused by Jade's claws, "She got you good didn't she?" Lydia asks, running her fingers over the holes.

"Yeah," he shrugs and then pulls the ruined shirt over his head to inspect the damage for himself, Lydia runs her hands over the perfectly healed skin and presses a kiss to his back, "God Lyd, I didn't even think of this being an issue when I agreed to take his help. I mean I didn't know that she had seen their faces so clearly," Derek lets his shoulders slump a bit.

Turning him so that they are facing, Lydia brings her hand to his face, "Honey none of us did and we all know that you would never knowingly put Jade in a situation that would upset her or cause her harm. It is over now and we are just going to have to be there for her to make her feel safe until she is no longer scared of Chris."

Wrapping his arms around her hips, he pulls her closer, "Yeah I know, I just, God she was so scared," he pressed his forehead to hers, "I want to protect her from that kind of fear, I don't ever want her to be that upset."

"I know, but honey all we can do is try to keep them safe, and I think you have done a pretty damn good job so far considering the challenges that you have faced," she smiles but it is quickly overtaken by a yawn. Kissing her nose Derek smiles, "Why don't you get ready for bed while I check the windows," yawning again she nods into his chest before he releases her from his arms.

Sighing with a smile, Lydia leans over and pulls out a pair of shorts and one of Derek's tanks and quickly changes her clothes while Derek checks the windows and sweeps the room for monitoring devices and threats. Laying back on the bed, her knees bent and her body happy to be in the soft bed and not a car or on her feet, Lydia folds her elbows over her eyes and moans, "Honey, I don't think that the lamp is going to bludgeon us in our sleep, so please turn out the lights and come to bed."

Chuckling, Derek quickly changes into a pair of sleep shorts crossing to the bed, "I just want to be sure, you never know which lamps you can trust," he smirks grabbing her ankles and pulling her swollen feet into his lap.

"Oh honey, don't try to tell jokes," she looks up at him and smiles, "You should stick to your strengths."

Raising his eyebrows, he scoffs, "Oh really and what are those?" Tilting her head to consider, "Well, you can cook so that is a positive," he chuckles again as he massages her feet and ankles, pulling a moan from her before her list continues, "You are pretty good at this too, oh my God," she moans again, "You should take up professional foot massaging," she flops back.

"I will have to look into that as a career choice, what other skills do I offer? You know for my resume," He prods, kissing the inside of her ankle.

"Well," she continues, "You are pretty to look at, and you are pretty good with your hands," she groans this time when he hits a particular sore spot, "My God I feel sorry for all of the pregnant women who don't have you to massage their feet," she admits in a tone close to rapture.

"I try to be helpful where I can," he deadpans.

"Well since all of this is your fault, it is good that you do your part," she nods smiling.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" he chuckles.

"Well the baby is making my feet swell and you put the baby in me, so," she lifts her eyebrows pointing to her expanded midsection, "Your fault."

Laughing he responds, "I seem to remember all of that a little differently, I mean" he kisses higher on her leg this time, "You seemed to be a pretty willing participant in the whole baby making process," looking up at him she tries to look scandalized but it just ends up amused as she starts to giggle, "True," she reaches for him, pulling him up so that they are face to face, "I was a pretty active participant." Pressing his lips to hers they both start laughing, both needing a break from the pressure and tension of the day.

"I love you," her eyes shine as she says those words.

"I love you too," he smiles, kissing her again before lowering himself to push up her shirt and kiss her belly.

Running her hand over the back of his head, Lydia sighs, "I guess we have one thing to thank Peter for," looking up at her sharply Derek tilts his head in question, "If he wouldn't have done what he did to me, as horrible as it was, I wouldn't have you or him," she pressed her hand against the side of her belly where her son was kicking. "If he hadn't tried to claim me, it could have been years before I finally convinced you to get over yourself and be with me," Scoffing she adds, "Hell you probably never would have told me the truth and I would still be stuck with my mom trying to me the meanest girl in school so no one looked too closely at me."

Kissing her exposed skin, Derek sighed, "I don't think I can ever be grateful that Peter hurt you the way he did, but I am grateful that I have you and that we are together and that our son exist," looking up at her as he rest his chin on her taunt flesh, "I would never change our family, honestly I feel like we were meant to end up here." At her comically raise eyebrow be smiled, "Well not specifically in a hunter safe house running from corrupt werewolf officials, but here, together with our babies and our pack." Smiling she pulled him to her, both shifting so that they are laying side by side facing each other, "I think your right," she smiles as she tries to repress tears.

"My God are you crying?" He laughs.

"Shut up, remember how the baby is your fault," she smiles and smacks him on the chest before snuggling into him and drifting off to sleep.

Down the hall Erica has changed into to her pjs and is lying on top of the covers when Stiles exits the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Smiling at her, Stiles almost laughs at the serious expression on her face as she stares at the ceiling.

"Baby, I think the ceiling is sorry for whatever it did to you, really," he jokes.

"Your dad thinks I'm pregnant," she says in a complete monotone, still staring at the ceiling causing Stiles to trip and choke on his tongue a little bit.

"What, why, what?" He squeaks and sounds horrified before catching himself and walking over to sit beside her on the bed, "I mean, I love you and I want to have lots of little werewolf cubs with you, but why does he, I mean are, Erica are we going to have a baby?" He says all of this in one breath and is now staring at her abdomen like the clown from It is going to pop out of her navel at any moment.

Giving him a look somewhere between contempt and amusement she sits up and smacks the back of his head, "What are you going to do about it if I say I am?"

"I am going to say I love you," He admits, his eyes wide and so sweet that Erica can't help but kiss him. Pulling her into his lap as the kiss deepens, Stiles forgets for a moment that he is supposed to be completely freaked out by her earlier words.

"How did I get so lucky?" She smiles as he starts to kiss down her throat and she can feel his response to the moment under her through the thin towel.

"Oh I think we all know that I am the lucky one," he murmurs against her neck before pulling back, "But really Erica, are you," he looks down between them, "I mean is, are you trying to tell me that there is someone in there?" He meets her eyes and all she can see is love and fear reflecting at her.

"No Stiles I am not pregnant, God don't you think I would have thought of a better way to tell you?" She smiles.

"Well Allison told Scott like five minutes after her mother tried to kill him and you all had broken all of his bones to save him and I am pretty sure Lydia just screamed it at Derek and started crying so, in the scope of our lives, that would have been above average," He chuckled.

"True," she smiled, kissing him again.

"But really, why does my dad think that?"

"Um I really don't know but in the car he kept saying things about Melissa needing to give all of us a lesson on birth control and how he didn't want to be a grandpa for a long time and then earlier I said that you were a great man and that you would be a great father and he took that to mean that maybe you were _going_ to be a father, I told him I wasn't pregnant—like _a lot_ —but I don't think he believes me so be prepared for an awkward talk," she smiled, kissing him again.

"You were talking to my dad about the kind of man I am and the kind of father I would be?" He asked, "What did you say?"

"Well I said that he did a wonderful job raising you and that you were a great, smart, kind man who will make a great father one day, in the far away future," She chuckled, "And of course I added that you have huge cock and are great in bed," she laughed and Stiles looked momentarily horrified before twisting and slamming her on the bed, tickling her and making her squeal. Tickling quickly turning into groping and within minutes the two were lost in a haze of bliss as they made love desperately—and very safely—both needing reassurance after the trials of the past few days.

The next morning the pack wondered down to the kitchen in the manner that they had become accustom too, all falling into their habits: Stiles and Boyd playing with Jade and Sophia, Jackson watching with Isabel on his hip while Allison and Lydia sat at the counter laughing and Derek, Isaac and Erica cooked breakfast for everyone. Laura was in the backyard on the phone and as the parents meandered downstairs they we all a bit shock at the normalcy of the scene and the fact that their children had created a very balanced family unit while they had been away.

"Good morning everyone," the Sheriff greeted the pack, sparing a wary eye for his son happily holding Sophia, making her laugh as he and Jade giggled on.

"Good morning," Allison smiled and stood to get the Sheriff a cup of coffee.

"We have pancakes for breakfast," Jade told him as she tugged on his hand, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Really?" He kneels to the child's height, "I like pancakes," he smiles kindly.

The child smiles too, her front tooth missing, "Me too! They are my favorite so my Daddy makes them for me all the time."

"Well that is nice of him," John smiled, instantly falling into the little girl's spell.

"Yep," she nods, "He is a very nice Daddy, he loves Isabelly and me and my brother. My brother doesn't have a name yet 'cause he lives in my mommy's belly but we all love him too." She explains as she plays with his hand. "You smell like Uncle Stiles," she states, "Are you his Daddy?"

Smiling and looking to his son before looking back at the child, "Yes I am his Daddy."

Her eyes grew wide, "I love uncle Stiles," she whispers, "He likes to play games with me and we color and he reads stories to me and does all of the funny voices," she giggles and John can feel his chest tightening with pride at the way this child sees his son. "And he loves Aunt Erica and he makes her smile and she is the most pretty when she smiles so that makes me happy too," she continues.

"Stiles is good at taking care of people and making people happy," John smiles, "He always has been."

"Uh huh," she smiles and shakes her head, "He is going to be a great big brother," she tells him drawing the attention of all of the adults in the room and obviously confusing John before she looks to Melissa who is nursing a glass of orange juice gingerly, "Don't worry, Uncle Scott is going to love her too, but he is busy being a Daddy to baby Sophia." With that she dances off to play in the living room until breakfast is ready. For a moment no one speaks as John stares at Melissa and Scott and Stiles look at each other utterly confused before looking at their respective parents:

"Mom!" "Dad!" and then in unison "What the hell!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	60. Mothers and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lag between updates, I have not had internet access for the last week and I probably will not have steady access for the next few days so updates will be slow. I apologize! Please let me know what you think in the comments.

As the whole pack slowly filters out of the room, leaving the Sheriff, Melissa and their respective sons, Derek and Erica try to finish what they can of breakfast but soon realize that they are trapped there until the bacon and eggs are done cooking for fear of giving everyone salmonella. Sensing everyone's eyes on them and their discomfort, Stiles subtly suggest, "Um guys, how about we take this conversation outside to the sun room, okay?"

His words clue in the others that everyone is awkwardly watching, waiting for the fallout and they quietly move to the sunroom, Stiles putting a hand on Scott's shoulder to pull him along because he was still a bit shocked. As the boys entered the room, closing the door behind them, Stiles couldn't help but smirk at the "we just got caught" look on both of the parent's faces.

"Mom," Scott growled, "What is going on?"

Looking up at her son and then quickly looking down at the floor, Melissa put her hands of her hips before crossing them, biting her lip in a way that Stiles knew meant she was trying to find the words to explain.

"Well, I um, we, God John I didn't want you to find out this way, hell I, I didn't even know that this way existed and I wasn't sure of anything yet and I was going to find out, you know for sure, but then Lydia called about the kids and I just needed to see them and check on Sophia and it just wasn't the right time," Melissa spoke at a rapid pace, looking at the Sheriff and pacing. For his part, the Sheriff looked like he was having one of those strokes that Stiles had always warned him about; his face was a purplish red and Stiles wasn't sure that he was actually still breathing as he stared at her opened mouth. Scott looked like he didn't know rather to faint or cry or defend his mother's honor while Stiles was finding the amusement in everything, his hand resting on his mouth as he tried to repress the giggles that threatened to spill out at any moment.

"Wait, WHAT!" Scott screeched, "So this is a possibility, mom you are SLEEPING with the Sheriff. You had sex with Stiles' dad?"

Scoffing, Stiles says, "Hey now, don't act like my dad is not a great catch, cause he totally is, you should be happy that if you mother was going to go out and get knocked up by any random guy that it was my dad—if mean it a hell of a lot better choice than the time she went out with Peter Hale!"

Turning to his best friend, completely offended, "Random guy, what are you saying Stiles? That you think my mom sleeps with lots of random guys?"

Chuckling Stiles answers, "No dumbass, I love your mom, you know that, I am just saying that my dad is a great baby daddy."

Now Scott looks a bit like he is going to have a stroke as he turns to his mom, who had been staring at the boys' argument, "My mother has a baby daddy," he mutters horrified.

"Scott," She starts.

"Aren't you like, too old to have a baby or something?" Now it is Melissa's turn to scoff with indignation, "No dumbass, I am actually not that old, plenty of women have children at 36."

"But you're a Grandma," he whines.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" She fixes him with a stare.

"Look boys," the Sheriff starts, his shock wearing off a bit, "This is news to me too, but Scott you need to know that I care about you mother and I respect her, and,"

"Oh, God I don't want to hear about how much you care about my mom, you got her pregnant!"

"Um Scott, I am a grown woman, not a teenager and you are _my_ _son_ , not my father. You don't get to act like some hurt party here."

"I didn't even know that you were dating!" He retorted.

"Well we aren't," she scoffed back.

"Oh, God, this is just too much," Stiles laughed, still trying to contain his amusement.

"So how did you get pregnant?"

Fixing him with a glare that screamed 'dumbass', she responded, "I think you know how that happens and if you don't why don't you ask your daughter?"

Shuttering at the thought of his mother having sex, Scott runs his hands through his hair, cringing at mental images and making Stiles lose it. As he breaks down laughing, he bends over to gasp his knees so that he won't fall, "Oh God, so you two had a random hook—up," he gasp out, "Please," he looked at Melissa, "Please tell me that you were both drunk, that would make this story!"

"Stiles," his dad's sobering voice tried to distract him from his laughing, "It is disrespectful to call a lady a random hook up," but his words only mad the boy laugh more and he knew that he was better off waiting for him to finish before he tried to explain. After a few minutes, Stiles pulled himself together, "Okay, try to explain your shame away," he gestured his father on as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the sun room. Everyone else followed suit, "Stiles," John began, "For the last ten months, we knew that you have been on the run and scared but we have been at home, trying to carry on with our lives to keep all of you safe and missing our children like crazy."

Melissa nods, looking at her hands before making eye contact with her son, "Honey, I love you and I don't want you to feel like we are trying to make you feel guilty, we are not, but as a parent it is horrible feeling like you can't protect your own child."

Feeling all of the fight leaving him, Scott is overcome with the emotions that he felt a few nights ago when his own child was missing. He had never really thought about how his mother felt when he left because he was too busy missing her and taking care of the family that he was building. He and Stiles had talked about it a few times over the past 10 months; on birthdays and the anniversary of Stiles' mother's death. They had missed their parents and they were worried for them, but their parents had felt the same way.

Nodding, he leaned over and took his mother's hand, "I understand mom, and I am so sorry that you have had to go through this, both of you," he looked to the Sheriff, feeling guilty for the millionth time that Stiles had been drug into this insane circus that was his life.

"I know you do honey," she squeezed his hand back and sent him a sad smile, "But John and I needed a place to vent out missing our children and we started having dinner. We needed companionship and we found it with each other." Looking to the Sheriff, Melissa reached out her free hand and John met her halfway, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Melissa and I have always been close, after," he looked to his son, "After your mother died, I was a mess."

Stiles cut him off, "Dad you were great,"

"No son, I was lost and terrified of the world without her and the only thing I wanted to do was crawl into the box with her, but Melissa slapped me—literally—and told me to wake up and realize that I had to keep living because Irina would hate me if I let her son suffer because I couldn't deal. She was right and I knew that she was the only person who had loved your mother as much as I had and that she had lost her too and she was telling me—not to forget her or my grief—but to keep living. I knew that I had too, I had to keep living for you Stiles," at this point both Stilinski men had tears in their eyes, "But when you left, I think we were both lost and we drifted together to try to stay sane and make some sense of this insane world that had been dumped on us."

"Dad, I am so sorry that this has had to affect you," Stiles began.

"No son," John cut him off, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking his son in the eye, "Never be sorry because you are alive and safe and you are a good man who had done what is right to protect those he loves. I could never hate that you have become someone that I am very proud of," at this stiles leans forward and pulls his dad into a hug and Scott follows his lead, hugging his mother; their parents still holding hands.

"So," Stiles starts as they all pull back, "Scott and I are getting a little sister, huh?"

"Sounds like," Melissa gives him a tentative smile.

"Good, you know I always wanted a sister so thanks!" he says lightheartedly before crossing to Melissa, "Melissa, thank you for being there for my dad when I couldn't and thank you for making him happy." He says as he leans in to hug her as well. Both shocked a relieved, Melissa hugs the boy that she helped raise back, grateful that he doesn't hate her because of her relationship with his father.

"Thank you Stiles, I don't want you to feel like I am trying to make a new family or move in on your mother's territory," she looked down for a moment before looking into the boys eyes, so like his mothers.

"Don't worry, I know that you are not trying to do anything but make my dad happy and I could think of a better mom for my little sister than the one who helped raise me. I just wish she could know my mom," Stiles smiled sadly.

"Me too," Melissa had tears in her eyes, "I loved her too."

Looking at the Sheriff warily, Scott sighed, "Sheriff, I know that you are not my dad, and I am glad that you are not because my sister deserves a better father that the one I had. Just," he looks down at his hands, "Just be good to them, okay. Protect them and treat them well," he locks eyes with the older man who takes his hand off of Stiles' shoulder and places it on Scott's, "Scott I promise until my last breath I will take care of you mother and your sister. You have my word," Nodding Scott allows himself to be pulled into a hug.

In the living room an equally awkward family meeting is taking place. Once the pack had shuffled out of the kitchen, everyone found a place to sit in the living room, the wolves all listening in on the conversation happening in the sun room while Lydia and Allison watched the others for any indication of trouble. After a few minutes Jade wondered away from her spelling reader and started looking at framed pictures on a low table under the front window. Her voice broke the silent tension in the room, "Mommy," the little girl asked, picking up a wooden frame, "this is the lady from my dream."

Feeling her heart clinch, Lydia lets the little girl climb onto the couch beside her, the frame still in her hand, "See," Jade turns the picture of a smiling Kate with her arm thrown around Chris' waist, "It's her, but why is she hugging the bad man."

Sparing a look to the kitchen where Derek is still cooking, Lydia sighs, "Well sweetheart, she is hugging Chris because he is her brother."

Considering the thought for a moment, Jade tilts her head, "He is her brother?"

"Yep, he is."

"And he is Aunt Allie's dad?" At Lydia's nod, she continues, "So does that make him my uncle?"

"Yes it does Jade," Lydia ran her hand up and down Jade's back while she watched the connections being made in her daughter's mind. Looking down at the picture again, Jade runs a finger over the smiling face of the female hunter, "Mommy, is she my other mommy? The mommy whose belly I lived in before she died?"

Taking a deep breath to fight off the tears in her throat, Lydia nodded again, "Yeah baby, she is." What Lydia didn't realize was that Derek had entered the room when he heard the conversation and that the other wolves had stealthily left the room.

"Jade, Chris is your uncle, just like Aunt Laura is your aunt but that doesn't change anything about our pack, it just means that you have one more person to love you," Derek explains as he enters the room, taking a seat on the other side of his little girl.

"But Daddy, if he is my uncle, why did he try to hurt my mommy and Uncle Stiles?" Jade asked, still holding the picture as if it had the answers.

Sighing, Derek stroked his fingers through the child's hair, "Well, you know that we are different, that because we are wolves that we aren't like other families," he started and she nodded, this was obviously a topic that they had discussed before, "There are other types of families that are different too and Chris is from one of them. For centuries they didn't understand that wolves were families just like them and they thought that they had to protect others from wolves. Chris thought that he could help Aunt Allie but a bad man took your mom and Stiles instead and he hurt them."

"Does he want to hurt me?" Jade asked, her voice shaking.

"No," Chris' voice sounded rough as he finally entered the room from where he had been listening from the stairs, crossing to the couch but keeping his distance because Jade was still very scared of him, "Jade, I just found out the you existed but I would never hurt you, you are part of my family and I will always protect you." He promised.

Looking at the picture again, she looked tentatively at the man in front of her, "You are not lying," she stated, "But you still hurt my mommy."

Sighing, Chris looked at the child who reminded him so much of his sister, "Your mommy was my sister and I loved her so I would never hurt you," Chris corrected, continuing before Derek could stop him, "I know hurt Lydia and I am so sorry for that, I didn't know the whole truth about anything and I made a mistake. I am sorry to Stiles and Lydia for everything and I will never do something like that again," he explained.

Holding the hunter's piercing gaze, Jade answers, "I'm sorry your sister died," her words are a shock to Chris who cannot stop the tears from welling in his eyes, "She is really nice and I know you miss her but she is okay now, but she is not my mommy, my mommy is right here," she hugs Lydia before standing she hands the picture to the stunned hunter, "Don't hurt my family again, please." She stands her ground before crossing the room and climbing into her father's lap.

Looking down at the photo of his baby sister smiling, Chris is drown back to the little girl in front of him, her ear pressed over Derek's heart as she cuddled into the Alpha. She was his sister's child; he still couldn't quite grasp it. As if she sensed that the men needed a moment to talk, Lydia asked, "Jade, how about we go get you some breakfast, I am sure Aunt Erica is done with the eggs now."

Looking up at the redhead from her father's neck, Jade considered it for moment before, nodding and reaching for her mother. "Jade, you need to walk," Derek said gently, "Your mom shouldn't be carrying you around right now."

"But Daddy," the little girl whined and Lydia smiled.

"Jade it is not good for your mom or your brother okay," he whispered.

"Okay," she replied reluctantly and stood, taking her mother's hand and exiting the room.

"She is good with her," Chris says, watching the duo leave the room.

"Yes, she is," Derek agreed before turning to face the hunter, "She is her mother," he continued firmly.

"Well, step mother," Chris started.

"No _, mother_ ," Derek corrected once he knew that his daughter was out of earshot, "Chris that is something that you are going to need to understand, Kate and I made Jade but she left. Lydia is the only mother that Jade has ever known"

"She thought that her daughter was dead," Chris defended.

"Should that matter? She thought that her daughter was dead because Gerard told her that she was. Gerard, the same man who she thought killed the baby, the same man that tried to kill her and I both. Kate had no illusions about what your father would do to her if he found out that she was pregnant, why else do you think that she and I ran?"

"What happened back then? I didn't even know that you knew each other, I mean you were much younger than her." Chris asked, his bewilderment at the situation clear.

Running his hands through his hair with a sigh Derek leaned back into the couch, spotting Lydia standing by the door, he smiled and flagged her in, "Where are the kids?"

"Jackson and Isaac are feeding them breakfast by the pool, I can leave if," she offered.

"No, stay," he reached his hand out to her and she crossed the room, taking his hand and tucking it into her own as she took a seat beside him. Taking a moment to gather strength from Lydia's kind green eyes, Derek turns to Chris, "When Gerard moved back to Beacon Hills, Kate was 20, he enrolled her at the high school as a Senior with the orders to make friends with the Hale children," Derek began, Chris tentatively nodding.

"She started with Laura, they had several classes together and they became quick friends; that is how I met her. Honestly I never asked if meeting me was an order or an accident, but once Gerard knew about me, he ordered Kate to get closer to me using any means necessary."

"So you are saying that my father order my little sister to sleep with you? Why?"

"I am saying that is what happened," Derek clarified, "She and Laura were friends but she wasn't getting much information out of Laura, Kate told me that Gerard assumed that Laura may not have much information and that she should focus on getting closer to me because I was going to be the alpha one day so I must know more," Derek scoffed at the idea, "I was a freshman and she was beautiful so it didn't take a lot of work to grab my attention. Kate was funny and smart and dangerous and she made a point to pay attention to me so I fell hard for her. On my fifteenth birthday, I invited her to the family party and she met all of my aunts and uncles and cousins. She asked a lot of questions about the family and our property and financial stuff. I was too dumb to think that she was digging for information; I actually thought that she was impressed by the wealth—a lot of people were. By then I was so lost in her that I didn't think to ask questions."

"You didn't know who she was" Chris asked. Shaking his head, Derek continued, "No, I didn't. She was registered at school under the name St. Clair and I didn't know any difference."

"How did you find out?" Chris leaned forward, intrigued and horrified.

Scoffing, Derek answered, "She told me," at Chris' incredulous look, he continued, "After my birthday, we started sleeping together. I decided that I needed to tell her the truth about what I was because," he gave a self-deprecating chuckle, "because I was in love with her and I wanted her to know the truth. So I told her, everything. I was terrified of being rejected, of her being disgusted by me," Lydia squeezed his hand and he offered her a sad smile in thanks, "After I bumbled my way through my confession, she smiled and kissed me and said that she already knew. She told me that she was really an Argent and that her family had come to Beacon Hills to do recon on our pack because we were one of the largest and most powerful families in the US. From then on, it was us against the world, we hid from both our families and I loved her more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I was a fifteen year old idiot."

"What happened? How did I never hear about any of this?" Chris asked.

"We got pregnant is what happened," Derek answered flippantly, "Kate told me she was pregnant right before she left to visit you in Washington for Christmas."

"I remember that Christmas, she seemed so happy. It was the last time I ever really saw the girl that I grew up with, the next time I saw her was almost a year later and she was changed by then—cold."

"We all were," Laura said from the door as she joined the group. Sparing his sister a look, Derek continued, "Kate was the one who wanted to leave, I remember being surprised, I thought that she wouldn't want to have the baby but she never even mentioned not having her. We worked out a plan to finish the school year and then when Kate was showing too much to hide, we would run away. We planned everything, hiding cash over the next five months, making excuses for missing supplies, we knew we would have to get away completely clean."

"Kate was supposed to come to Washington that summer to train with Victoria and I," Chris added.

"Yeah" Derek nodded, "I was so worried about her because your dad had been pushing her to train harder and obviously she couldn't with the baby but she took extra courses and faked a couple of injuries to keep her training schedule as lax as possible. I used to watch them train from the woods behind the house just to keep an eye on her. This one time she took a solid hit from another trainee and got knocked out for a few seconds—I don't think I breathed until she stood back up—training ended quickly after that, she had a concussion and I snuck into her room and was waiting on her. It was the most scared I had ever seen Kate, she was terrified for the baby. But I could still hear her heartbeat and as soon as I put my hands on her belly Jade started kicking—that was the first time I felt it and I knew then that no matter what I had felt for Kate, I loved my daughter more. We ran two weeks later, the night after Kate's graduation party. It took Gerard two months to find us and, well you know the rest." Derek looked down as he and Lydia's joined hands.

"Was," Chris looked down, his body taunt with emotion, "I know that this isn't fair of me to ask you, but was she happy? My little sister? Was she ever happy?"

"Where the hell do you get off asking about that psycho bitch's happiness? Did you ever wonder if _my sister was happy?"_ Laura bit out.

"Laura," Derek warned.

"What, while you are playing memory lane you seem to have forgotten that this bitch murdered our whole family! She killed everyone we ever loved Derek!"

"Laura I am constantly aware of that!" He growled, "But Chris needs to understand what happened in order to understand the fall out and the horrible truth of the matter is, yes, yes she was happy, at least I thought she was, I thought that we both were." Turning back to Chris he continues, "I honestly don't know how much of my relationship with Kate was ever real and how much of it she pretended in order to get information out of me. Once we went on the run we covered 15 states and 10 different names but we made it fun in the way that only hopelessly stupid children can. We both like the thrill of running and I was too damn stupid to realize it all wasn't a game, the baby kicking around inside of Kate was going to come out and I was going to have to take care of her. Hell, I thought that Kate and I would get married and live happily ever after, but without my family, without a pack I was a defenseless Omega and Jamison North and your father knew that. That is why they went after us and tried to kill all of us."

"How did you find out that my father was working with North? Who is he?" "Was, who was he," Laura interjected.

Rolling his eyes, Derek continued, "I actually didn't know until a few months ago, Lydia figured it out. Jamison North wanted to bring down my family and so did Gerard, I don't know if they were working together before Gerard came to Beacon Hills but from what we can tell, they were definitely working together to find Kate and I. North was there the night they caught us and he reiterated that they both wanted all of the Hales to die, including Jade."

"How do you know this?" Chris asked and Derek looked to Lydia who leaned forward a bit, "Kate has come to me in dreams a few times, but she actually pulled me into her consciousness and shared her memories of that night. Once I saw him in her memory and I saw him at the council meeting, I knew that they had been working together, after that we just had to prove it. When he went after Jade again and attacked the pack, we could prove that he was leading the Alpha pack and the council tried and executed him." She explained shortly.

"Wait, he attacked Jade and the pack?" Chris asked concerned.

"Yes, he sent a hitman after Jade. Scott, Allison and Erica had taken the kids on a picnic at the safe house they were staying at while Derek and I were at the council compound, he grabbed Jade and had her by the throat," Lydia stopped, not wanting to relive the memory.

"What happened to him?" Melissa asked as she joined the group, Allison answered her from behind, also entering the room and taking a seat on the other side of Lydia, taking her friend's free hand, "I killed him," she stated matter- of- factly.

"What?" Melissa asked in shocked concern but not judgment.

"We were playing and Jade kicked the ball into the woods. I went to get it and he grabbed her while she was not with an adult. He had her by the throat and he was going to kill her so I blew the back of his head off while Scott grabbed her and he and Erica took to babies and ran." Looking at the shocked faces of the adults, she shook her head and clarified, "I don't regret it, he tried to hurt my family and I did what I had to do, it is over now and the girls are all safe."

Lydia squeezed her friend's hand, "And I am forever grateful, you saved both of my babies' lives that day."

"You let yourself be kidnapped to save mine so we are even," Allison smiled.

"My God, you are all too young to have been through all of this," Melissa let out a breath.

"Yeah, but mom this is just the situation that we have been put into, the other side of this is that we are a family because of all of the struggles that we have been through. We are stronger because of it and because of each other," Scott hugged his mom.

"I am so proud of the people all of you have become," she whispered to him, knowing that all of the wolves heard. Pulling back, Melissa swallowed down her tears, "Okay, we all need to relax so what do you say those of you how haven't eaten grab some breakfast and the rest of us will be in the pool."

Glad for a break in the tension, Lydia laughed, "Oh God yes because trust me, this baby is starving, seriously, I think he may be eating my spleen as we speak."

Chuckling and standing to help her off the couch, "Do you want me to make you an omelet?" Derek asked to which she smiled and kissed him, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

After everyone had gotten something to eat and most of the pack was playing in the pool, Erica nad Lydia set to work trying to find out what North could have wanted off of Peter's lap top. They had gotten the computer open but the files were password encrypted, growling in frustration, Erica huffed, "I have no idea what his password is, if I were a psycho megalomaniac what would use as my password?"

"Have you tried 'Peter'?" Stiles asked and Erica growled at him this time instead of the computer. Holding his hands up, he surrendered.

"How about 'Lydia'?" Jackson asked sardonically from the pool where he was holding Isabel, teaching her how to float in the water.

"Shut up Jackson," Lydia warned. Speaking up from her lounge chair Laura offered, "Try 'Amelia'."

Sighing as she typed it, Erica let out a gasp of surprise, "Oh my God, it worked," she began opening files, "Who is Amelia?"

Cutting her eyes at Chris, Laura answered, "She was Peter's daughter."

"Oh," Jackson said, expressing the awkwardness of the situation as Erica began to scan the files for a clue as to why Jamison North would want them. "Oh God, guys, I think you need to see this." She called everyone over, as they crowded around the table, each taking a turn to read the screen.

"Shit, this could be a problem," Stiles muttered as he flopped into the chair beside his girlfriend.


	61. Loss and Lunatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continued support! I am moving so chapter updates will be a little slow, I am so sorry! I will do my best.

"What?" Laura perked up from her chair where she had been subtly trying to which Boyd from behind her sun glasses as he was playing with Jade in the pool— _Damn he looked good wet!_

"Come see for yourself," Stiles muttered, still scrolling through the pages of the file. Slowly everyone gathered around the screen, taking turns reading the pages. Some like Isaac and Jackson just read enough to get the general idea but once everyone had glance over it, Lydia took the laptop from Erica to review the data compiled by Peter. She found that he had been researching the legends of the triplet fae girls who were all of their ancestors as they already knew, but he had also uncovered several abilities that the young women possessed like the ability to contact the dead and build psychic bonds with pack members. He had even toyed with the idea of resurrection and that led him to the discovery of the binding and resurrection spell possibilities with a guardian.

The shocking part of the information was that the Alpha pack had been studying the same things and that Peter felt like they were getting closer to discovering the links between the guardians, the kanima and the wolves. Peter had evidence that _someone_ , he had come to the conclusion that it was the Alpha pack, had captured a suspected guardian in Washington and _tested_ her abilities until they killed her—from the coroner's report it looked as if the poor girl had been tortured to death. She was covered in bites and burns and wounds that had been open for long enough to develop raging infections.

"Dear God," Lydia whispered as she flipped through the pictures, trying to keep the screen closed enough that Jade would not accidentally see them. When she clicked on the sixth picture she got a true shock. Unable to repress her gasp, she stood quickly, taking the computer with her and trying not to heed the pack's eyes on her as she rushed into the house and up the stairs to the room she was staying in.

Seeing his wife beat a hasty retreat into the house Derek shoots Erica a questioning look, she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, she was looking at the files."

Jumping out of the pool, Derek follows her quickly inside to assess the damage. He finds her in their room sitting in the middle of the bed cross legged staring at the laptop screen with tears rolling down her face. Lowering himself at the foot of the bed he watches her for a moment, "Do you want to talk about what is wrong?"

Swallowing a sob, Lydia gasps a breath in before looking at him, "They tortured her Derek, they tortured her for days, maybe weeks. We never knew what happened and I always tried to convince myself that it was just an accident, like a car accident or something but, my God there were burns and bites and," She could not repress a few sobs before continuing, "Derek I barely survived 12 hours with Gerard and she suffered for days."

She broke down crying and reached for him, forgetting completely that he was still soaking wet from the pool he climbed on the bed with her and pulled her into his lap and gently rocked her as she cried still not really understanding what she was saying. He understood that this girl was a guardian like Lydia—the only other guardian that she had ever heard of—but she seemed to had a personal connection to this girl. Finally as she calmed down a little, Derek shifted a bit causing the sleep screen on the computer to disrupt and the picture to pop up.

The resemblance was remarkable. Wide, glazed eyes that were once green, delicate bone structure, button nose and most similarly, a fiery mane of hair that was an exact match to Lydia's. The girl in the photo was probably 19 or 20 but she looked so much like Lydia they could easily be mistaken for one another at a distance. Feeling his own shock, Derek asked, "Baby, who is this girl? She looks,"

"Like me? Yeah I know, that is Erin, she was my older cousin and," she let out a sob, "she was the first person in my whole fucked up family I actually believed loved me. She used to babysit me when I was little and she would dress me up like I was a doll and brush my hair and tell me about books she had read and the people she knew in high school and how true beauty was intelligence," Looking at the picture again, Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Derek she is the only reason I made it through most of my shitty childhood and then the night of my eleventh birthday she just disappeared. She was in college in Oregon but she was supposed to come home for my birthday. I was so mad when she didn't show up, I thought she didn't love me anymore," She sobbed again, rubbing her hands over her belly as her son kicked her—it was as if her was trying to reassure her too, "We got a call a week later that they had found her body in the woods not far from her campus, but my mom would never tell me what happened only that it ' was a tragic accident that happens to girls who think they are smarter than they are'. She didn't even let me go to the funeral."

Breathing deeply through the memories, Lydia continued, "Derek they killed her, the Alpha pack killed her and they tried to kill me and my babies and I killed one them. I killed a person and maybe he killed Erin, maybe he raped her the way he wanted to rape me and I don't know how to make any of this right. I murdered someone and I lost the person I loved most in the world and I don't know how to make any of this right. Why would they do this? Why would they torture her? Because she was like me? Is that what they want to do to me?" She knew that she was rambling and that she wasn't making much sense but she just needed to get all of the non-sequitur thoughts out.

"Hey, hey, hey," Derek pushes her hair back and all but pets her face and head in an attempt to calm her down, "Lydia you need to take slow, deep breaths and calm down. You remember what happened last time you got this upset," he gently warned, not wanting a repeat of a few days ago. As her breathing starts to calm despite a steady flow of tears, he pulls her to his chest, hugging her close, "That's it, good girl." He continues to rock her until she has cried herself to sleep. Once he is sure she is deep enough asleep that he can move her, he gently tucks her into the bed. Standing Derek picks of the computer but is drawn back to his wife once more. Kissing her forehead he takes in her puffy eyes and red face, he hates to see her cry and every time he sees her do it he feels like he has failed in some way to protect her. With a sorrowful sigh, he quickly puts on some dry clothes and leaves the room with the lap top and returns to the pack.

Most of them are gathered around the living room with their own laptops and texts from the council and the Tilbury. Looking around he just feels tired. Laura meets his eyes, "How is she?" she asks, her concern clear.

"She is sleeping for now, but I don't think that this is going to be easy for her to deal with." He admits. Nodding his sister stands and pulls him into a hug, "Just be there for her, she is going to have to process this in her own way, you know that."

He nods and pulls her tighter, breathing in her scent for comfort—something he hadn't done in years. Releasing his sister, he takes a seat on the floor and starts researching with the rest of the pack. After a period of time, Erica breaks the silence, "Okay, so from what we can tell, Peter was researching the different types of supernatural beings for the council, he discovered the possible implications of a guardian and some of the signifiers of a guardian and turned those files over to the council, then the Alpha pack kidnaps a guardian, or at least who they think is a potential guardian, and tortures her."

Nodding, Derek adds, "Yeah and they took her at the same time that North was going after us, Lydia said that she was eleven when Erin died so that would have been just before the fire. Peter never got to complete his research into the case but it looks like he thought something was shady. I think that he was looking into a leak in the council and using the case files as a starting point."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "But what if he got too close?" At the confused faces around him he clarified, "We have always assumed the fire was totally about Gerard taking out the Hales and North's revenge shit, but what if Peter was too close to finding the leak and they wanted to shut him up. Your dad was the head of the council, so Peter would have had an inside tract to get information from the council."

Leaning forward, Laura nodded, "He's right, Dad would have looked into this if Peter thought something was going on, he trusted him completely but they both died before it came to light." Looking to her brother, she said, "We were gone when all of this happened, so we never knew there was a problem. IS there anyone else Dad would have talked to?"

Considering it for a moment, Derek shook his head, "Bones is the only person he trusted as much as Peter, but he wasn't on the council yet back then."

"Um, I know you aren't going to like the idea. But why don't you just ask him?" Isaac piped up.

"No," Derek shook his head, "I, she is not strong enough right now and after everything that happened the other day it is just not safe for her or the baby to try to do that again," Derek's words were grim.

Jackson solemnly nodded, "I agree, I remember how hard her birthday is every year for her because she thinks it is her fault that Erin died, because she was coming down for Lydia's birthday. That is why she always had the crazy parties, so she never had to actually talk to anyone and she could get drunk enough to forget. Actually, it is the only time she ever really got drunk," Jackson gave a sad chuckle.

Looking around the pack all nodded and got back to work, scouring over crime scene reports and photos, council meeting transcripts that Peter had compiled and family conflict histories over the past 30 years. Several hours later Stiles started muttering to himself.

"Baby, are you trying to speak to real people or just the voices in your head again?" Erica asked without looking up from the files she was reading for the fifth time.

"Um, I, well I think I may have something," Stiles answered as he shuffled a few of the pictures around and put a few more post its on the table he had commandeered in his attempt to 'visually represent the crime'. His words caught the attention of the others who started gathering around the table.

"It is the marks on the body," Stiles points to his blue post-it bulletins, "You see how the body is strategically marked, the cuts are individual and deep here—this is sloppy work and it may be part of what killed her but look at these," he pointed to another angle of the pictures that he had marked with yellow post-it notes, "This are shallow and neat, this is the mark of a honed torturer," he looked up a Chris Argent who was watching in fascination, "wouldn't you say Chris."

Crossing his arms, Chris gave a solemn nod, "I think your right."

"Right about what?" Isaac asked.

Erica answered him, "Gerard was there, he did part of these."

"How do you know that?" Laura asked.

"Because she recognizes the method, that is the same thing that Gerard did to Lydia, her wounds just healed because of Scott's blood," Derek says bitingly.

"It was my father's preferred method of long term torture, keep the cuts shallow and angled—it hurts like hell and the victim bleeds but they don't die," Chris cannot make eye contact with any of them as he speaks, knowing that the boy across from him carries the scars of one such torture session—scars that he, himself put on his back.

"True," Stiles answers sardonically, "But there was at least two wolves involved in this too."

"Who do you know there were two?" Isaac asks. Again pointing to wounds marked with different colored post-it notes—who knew the Argents kept so many office supplies on hand—Stiles continues his explanation, "There are two distinct bite marks, in Alpha form you guys still have unique dental patterns, just like you do as a human. Bite patterns are as unique as finger prints. I don't have a CSI lab, but my rudimentary examination can say that Peter did not bite this girl and North did." He pointed to the bite labeled in orange.

"How do you have Peter and North's lupine dental records?" Jackson seemed a little freaked out by Stiles' knowledge of bite patterns and forensics.

"The same way I have Derek's, I took detailed photos of bites I knew they made and I stole some medical records from the compound. " Stiles answered flippantly.

"Yeah, this is still creepy," Jackson pointed out.

"Wait," Erica interrupted in her full on brainstorm mode, "We stole those from the records room, but they have an online database for the council to track genetic problems and evidence for rouge wolves, if I can hack that we may be able to find the matching dental records."

"Oh," Stiles groaned, "Smart girls are hot!" Kissing her he reached over the table and handed her her pink lap top, "Get to it Catwoman." He swatted her bottom for good measure as she walked over the couch to start hacking.

"This is good work Stiles," Derek clasps the boys shoulder in thanks before moving off to review some more files.

"Why were you two in the records room at the compound?" Jackson asked, still a bit befuddled.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Erica whispers, "Do you really want to know?" in a mockingly seductive voice.

After a second her words register and he shutters, "Oh God no, never."

"I don't get it," Chris said leaning over the files, and ending the chuckling at Jackson's horror, "The cuts wouldn't have killed her and she was immune to the bite, so what _did_ kill her?" He asked the pictures more than the other people in the room.

"He had no way of knowing _if_ she was actually a guardian or not, so the bite could have killed her, but if we assume that she _was_ a guardian she may have died from shock." Stiles explained.

"Shock?" The hunter was confused.

"Yes, shock," Stiles repeated, "I guess you just assumed that Lydia was a wolf when she was bitten by Peter so you didn't monitor her hospital stay until she disappeared because she almost died of anaphylactic shock. She can't turn but her body reacted to the bite like a severe allergen and it damn near killed her. So did Gerard's little game of slice and dice for that matter, she went into shock then too, Scott's blood was the only thing that saved her. With the amount of damage to Erin's body and system from the prolonged torture she no doubt went into shock and that is likely what killed her." Stiles explained.

Shaking his head, Chris let out a sigh, "Jesus, you are all just children."

"We are children you systematically hunted and tried to kill, and while I appreciate the current help, you need to understand that this is why none of us really trust you," Looking in to the eyes of the broken hunter Stiles added, "But we all believe that you are trying to change, it is just going to take a while." With that he walked off to join his girlfriend in her hunt for the council's records.

A few hours later, and a round of pizza for dinner Erica announced that she had broken the security system of the council and that she was running a cross matching program to see if the council had records of the mystery Alpha. After dinner, Derek bathed and read to the girls before tucking them in. Once Isabel was asleep, he sat down on the side of Jade's bed, "Alright monkey, are you going to tell me why you aren't asleep yet? I know how hard you played in the pool today with Uncle Boyd so I know you have got to be tired."

Reaching up to play with his fingers, Jade looked down, "Daddy, is mama going to be okay? She was really scared today and I don't like it when she cries."

Giving her a soft smile, Derek pushed her hair off of her forehead, "Baby do you remember when it was just us, before I went to Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah, it was colder in New York," Jade said, "And I didn't have a mama or a sister and you were sad a lot."

Derek tried to not let the fact that she knew how much pain he had been in back then broke his heart a little bit show as he continued, "Yeah, well I was said because I missed my Mom and Dad because they were gone."

"Like Aunt Caroline," Jade stated.

"Like Aunt Caroline," he nodded, "Well mommy had someone she loved just as much as we loved Aunt Caroline who also is gone and today she got reminded of it and it made her really sad."

Tears welled in the child's eyes at the thought, "But I don't want mommy to be sad."

"I know Jade, I don't want her to be sad either but sometimes the people you love are sad and the only thing you can do is let them know that you love them and that will help them be less sad. Your mom is going to be alright but she just has to have a little time to be sad before she can be happy again."

"I love her," Jade whispers.

"I know you do baby and I promise you that your love is already making her better," he promised, kissing the child on the head.

"It sure is Jade," Lydia whispered from the door, entering the room and looking a bit hollow and lost but overall a lot better than she had earlier. She was wearing one of Derek's oversized t- shirts and a pair of cotton shorts and even at almost seven months pregnant she seemed smaller than before. Crawling onto to bed beside Derek, Lydia leaned forward and kissed Jade, hugging the child close, "You will never know how much you mean to me or how much I love you baby girl, every second you make me feel better about everything. I am so sorry I scared you today."

Cupping her mother's face, Jade said, "Mama I am sorry you lost your person, but I love you and Isabel loves you too."

Smiling through her tears Lydia nodded, "I know and never forget that I love you too." After a few more minutes of snuggling Jade finally fell asleep and Derek helped Lydia up off the bed and led her outside to the deck around the pool.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling her close and rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I will be fine, I just," she looked into his eyes, "Derek I have to find out who did this, I need them to pay."

Nodding he said, "The pack is already on it, they know that Gerard and North were involved but there is at least one more Alpha that we don't know yet," he quickly explained what Stiles had found out and Erica's search program. After a moment of processing, she nodded, "Okay, it is in good hands for now then."

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead which he notice was sweating a bit, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just hot!" She groaned he chuckled a bit and she smacked him of the chest, "Shut up, you have no idea what it is like to be pregnant in July! I feel like I am always in a sauna."

"Well, let's take a swim," he suggested.

"Derek," she whined not wanting to even think about a swimsuit.

"What?'

"I don't have a suit and I am not buying one for my current Hindenburg size." She gestured wildly at her extended figure.

Ducking quickly, he lifted her and jogged her over to the pool, walking down the steps and lowering them both down into the water, ignoring her yells of "Stop!" and "I am going to get my clothes wet!"

"You are wearing my clothes," he reminded her as they sank into the deep end.

"True," she admitted as the water enveloped her. Sighing as she realized that not only was the water cooling her down rapidly, but being weightless did beautiful things to her pregnancy stressed joints. "Oh honey, this may be the best idea that you have ever had!"

After a beat he said, "Well, I might actually have another one and please feel free to say if you hate it but," as his eyes met hers she couldn't help but notice how insecure he looked, sliding his hand over her belly, which was now exposed as the shirt floated around her chest, "What do you think about calling the baby Aaron, to honor your Erin? Would it be too difficult? Oh God this was a bad idea," he rambled as she stared at his for a moment before lunging forward to kiss him.

"So you don't hate it?" He asked.

"No, no I don't hate it, I actually love it, Aaron Hale, I think it is beautiful," she cried, tears streaming down her face though she would have thought she had none left after this afternoon. "Are you sure _you_ don't mind? I mean you don't want to name him after any of your relatives?"

Shaking his head, Derek said, "No, I know how much your cousin meant to you and I think it would be an honor for our son to carry her name," he kissed her again. "What about his middle name?" he asked, "Have you thought about that?"

Chuckling, she smiled, "I have always known his middle name."

Raising his eyebrows, "Are you going to share it with me."

"Nope," she smiled.

"Um, why not?" "Because it is a surprise, you will find out when he is born." She kissed him again, finally feeling a little bit more normal. They play around in the pool for a little while longer, just enjoying the cooler night air and holding onto one another, reassuring each other that this too would pass, when Isaac came outside.

"Um guys, sorry to interrupt but I just got a call from Sarah, she said that Carolyn has been trying to call Lydia all day, she was going through Nathan's office and she found something that you need to see. She is scanning it and email it in now."

Nodding Derek leads Lydia out of the pool, "Ay idea of what it is?"

"No," Isaac sounds a little upset, "She wouldn't say but, guys she said that it was bad, I think it may be connected to the Alpha pack stuff."

Derek and Lydia quickly run inside and change into dry clothes before joining the pack downstairs. Scott hugs his sister when she comes back down _Are you okay to do this? We can handle it._

Smiling into his shoulder she answers, _Yeah big brother, I am going to be okay, thank you for worrying about me._

"Um guys," Isaac brings his laptop over to the coffee table where Erica is still searching through files, "Here is the first part of what she found, I think she just scanned the important pages." They all awkwardly gather around his computer, reading the pages inform of them once again, the plot of the Alpha pack unfolding in the oddly neat script of first Samuel Hale and then Nathan, all of the deceptions and betrayals right there in black and white. It was the last paragraph of the first section of information that scared them most of all:

_And under the Worm Moon the descendant of Palatyne will bond_

_With the Alpha creating a threat to all wolves. A child that will_

_Delude the bloodlines of the powerful Hale clan and bring changes_

_Beyond any understanding. This event must be stopped, the descendants_

_Of the tower keeper must be eliminated, the Hale Alpha must be ended and the child_

_Must die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	62. Woodwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long, life has been insane lately!

_And under the Worm Moon the descendant of Palatyne will bond_

_With the Alpha creating a threat to all wolves. A child that will_

_Delude the bloodlines of the powerful Hale clan and bring changes_

_Beyond any understanding. This event must be stopped, the descendants_

_Of the tower keeper must be eliminated, the Hale Alpha must be ended and the child_

_Must die._

There was a collective gasp from the pack as they read the words and all turned to look subtly at Lydia who had wondered away from the laptop and was now quietly focused on the trail of evidence and pictures that had been laid out and annotated by Stiles. To anyone else she would have looked frightened, a young girl looking over crime scene photos, rubbing her belly protectively.

Staring at the macabre work, she quickly reviewed his logic pattern, following the same trail that Stiles had and drawing the same conclusions save one. Tracing the information again, Lydia lifted a file, the autopsy report for Erin and walked back over to Isaac's laptop rereading a few pages of the document that Sarah had sent. Sitting the file down the redhead reached for Isaac's phone and called a number still not acknowledging the others.

"Sarah?" She asked the phone, "Yeah, we got the pages, thank you." She paused listening, "I agree, look I need you to bring those journals to me, I need to see the originals," her face was tense as she listened again. "I will text you a rendezvous point and send another member of the pack to bring you to where we are. Make sure that no one follows you and don't tell anyone about what you are doing," Pausing her eyes tightens at the other young woman's words, "You and Carolyn need to get out of there now, take only what you can carry and leave as quietly as possible but bring anything that could be important to this Alpha pack thing." She tells her, looking at Derek and knowing that he is listening to her. He nods and she disconnects the call, texting Sarah an address two hours west of the compound and in the opposite direction of Beacon Hills.

"What the hell is going on in that beautiful brain of yours Lydia?" Stiles asks.

"Sarah and Carolyn aren't safe at home, after we left the compound both of them went back to Washington but several members of the pack are loyal to Nathan and are waging threats at them. We can deal with that later but I need the originals of those books so she is bringing them here, that way they are both safe and I get the books." She explains.

"Okay, but why do you need the books, I mean Lyd you know what they say and we aren't going to let anything happen to your baby," Jackson reassures her.

"I know nothing is going to happen to my baby Jackson," Lydia fixing him with a confident stare, "Because that prophecy isn't about me or my son."

"Um, have you read it?" Stiles asks sardonically.

"Yes, I have read it and that is how I know it is not about me," she snaps.

Confused both at her seeming denial and her shift in attitude, Derek steps forward, tilting her face up to him so he can try to figure out what is going on in her head. Looking into her eyes, he sees a focus there that he hadn't seen in a while, she was focusing on the task at hand, on unraveling the mystery in front of them instead of focusing on the pain of Erin's death, but if it kept her calm Derek would go with it.

"Okay baby, why don't you clue the rest of us in on what you seem to have figured out," he says quickly, letting her know that he will back her play.

Smiling softly at him she turns to face the pack, "It is not about me because it is about Erin."

"What?" Erica asks, looking over the evidence again, "How do you know that?"

"Two things," Lydia moves to stand beside the blonde, pointing at the text on the screen, "This passage wasn't written by Nathan," at the pack's confused looks she continues, "Nathan was right handed," she points to the marks on her throat and Derek can't help but flinch a bit, "You see the slant of the letters, the person who wrote this was left handed so I am going to go with the logical assumption that Samuel wrote this, so it was at least 6 or 7 years ago, before he died."

"Okay, I can follow you on that but, how do you know it wasn't about you, I mean the facts fit," Isaac asks.

"No, they don't," Lydia says emphatically, "We recognize certain things so we are trying to make them fit, but they don't. One, I didn't bond with a Hale Alpha on the Worm Moon."

"Uh, really 'cause," Jackson interrupted looking from Derek to her belly pointedly, "it looks like you did."

"No she didn't," Derek mutters, following his wife's train of thought, "I claimed you, but I didn't create a bond."

Smiling Lydia nods, "Exactly, Peter created a bond with me on the Sanguine Moon and Derek claimed me on the Worm Moon but he didn't create a blood bond, he just broke Peter's bond,"

"And put a baby in you," Erica chuckled causing everyone else to snicker a little, breaking the tension a bit.

"True, but he didn't create a blood bond and that is why I didn't react to the bite the way I did with Peter. I made a baby with a Hale Alpha on the Worm moon, but the rest doesn't fit the wording of the passage."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you think it was about Erin," Stiles says, looking over the pictures in front of him again.

"Well, Erin was killed in May, six years ago, that is the same year that Samuel died and the same year as the fire. Nathan wasn't an Alpha yet but I guess that it could have been someone that was a potential Alpha I mean they went after Derek and he wasn't an Alpha either," Lydia spoke absently, as if she were working through a thought process. The pack stared at her, confused, finally Allison piped up, "What?"

Looking to the huntress, Lydia stopped talking as if she hadn't realize she was saying all of this out loud, "Oh, Erin was pregnant when she died," Lydia said offhandedly.

"What," Stiles looked back at the evidence in front of him as if it had betrayed him. "How could you possibly know that?" Picking up the autopsy report again, Lydia pointed to a section that had a bunch of numbers and medical code, "Okay what the hell am I looking at?" He asks, frustrated.

"Her hCG levels are over 280000 mlU, that is the pregnancy hormone and at that level I would say she was about three months pregnant when she died. That would put conception in February so, anyone want to wager a guess at the dates of the full moon that year?"

"Okay, so she was pregnant that still doesn't mean that this is about her," Boyd says gently.

"She was pregnant guardian killed by Jamison North and Gerard Argent, we know that Samuel Hale wrote about a guardian and a Hale Alpha bonding on the Worm Moon and her baby, very possibly, was conceived on the Worm Moon so the pieces fit," Lydia was determined that her theory was right.

"Okay, if this is true," Erica looks at the pictures of the poor twisted body of this girl, imagining her terror even more, "Who was the father?" She looks to Derek and Laura.

"At that time the only Hale pack Alpha's in that area would have been Samuel and James and I don't think that Erin hooked up with Sam," Derek scoffed.

"So James?" Isaac asked, trying to reconcile the image of the quiet Alpha he had met after Stiles and Lydia's abduction with this girl.

Chuckling Derek shook his head, "I doubt it, James is gay so I think he is out of the running for baby daddy." Looking at his sister, who had been too quiet he raised his eyebrows, "Any ideas?"

Rubbing her hands down her arms, Laura stepped forward, "Maybe, Sam and James were the only two current Alphas, but like Lydia said, it could have been a potential Alpha in the area," sadness past over her eyes and Derek caught whatever she was trying to express.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he let out a little gasp, "You think that," he trailed off when she nodded.

"Yeah I do, I think that Ryan was the father."

"Okay not that this weird family communication isn't cute, but could one of you explain what is going on and who you are talking about?" Stiles looks back and forth between them.

Looking at the boy, Laura explains, "Ryan is our cousin, he is Nathan's brother."

"His parents reproduced twice?" Jackson grumbled, "That was reckless."

"Three times, you met Carl he is Nathan's younger brother," Laura corrected, "Ryan is a year younger that Nathan and he is pretty much the opposite of him."

"Okay, then why haven't we met him?" Erica asks.

"Because he went Omega like six or seven years ago, it was a big family controversy. Ryan was always Samuel's favorite and everyone expected him to be the heir, but then they had some huge blow up and Ryan left when he was eighteen," Derek explains.

"Why did he do that? I mean why would anyone choose to be an Omega?" Isaac asks a little horrified.

"We never knew. Sam never talked about it and then we got caught up in our own problems," Laura answered with a tone of regret.

"And wait, isn't Alpha- ness supposed to be inherited?" Stiles asked perplexed.

Chuckling at his wording Derek crossed his arms, "Not necessarily, the Alpha power is passed through families, true, but it is not necessarily done by birth order. I told you guys that my sister Caroline was the oldest but she was never supposed to be Alpha, Laura always was because she was the better fit for the position. Caroline hated training and battle and had no desire to take over, so Laura was trained to be Alpha of the Tucker pack and I was to be trained to be the Alpha of the Hale pack even though both of us were younger. Ryan was always a much better fit for Alpha that Nathan and Nathan always resented it but when Ryan went Omega, it gave Nathan the opportunity he needed to become Alpha."

"So when his dad died, he was the only option," Isaac surmised and Derek nodded.

"Six or seven years ago, that is when Peter was looking into the guardians and when Erin left for school, they were in the same area and they could have met," Lydia processed, "What if the reason Ryan went Omega was to try to protect her?"

"It is a possibility," Derek shrugs.

"We need to find this guy," Scott says, reminding everyone that he is in the room.

"Scott, I don't even know if he is alive and if he is, well being an Omega isn't easy, you saw the guy last year in Beacon Hills. You lose your way without a pack," Derek tries to express the possible badness of this situation.

"I think Scott is right," Lydia adds, "Think about it, Carl isn't Alpha," she says causing Laura to gasp, "Oh my God I didn't even think about that."

"What?" Erica asks, her eyes wide.

"I killed Nathan, but I am already an Alpha so I didn't take his power, it would have passed to the next in line. Carl didn't become Alpha, so Ryan did," Derek lets his head drop forward for a moment, rubbing his eyes, "This is bad." He looks at his sister who nods and pulls out her phone to start trying to find their wayward cousin.

"Do you have any more cousins that are going to crawl out of the woodwork and cause problems?" Jackson snarks.

Rolling his eyes, Derek responds, "Maybe, but for now let's focus on this one." Crossing to the blonde wolf he asks, "Erica did the council track Omegas in that system you hacked?"

"Um, somewhat, the files on them are lax at best but they seem to have some records. Most of them are attacks and deaths but I will see what I can do."

Nodding he squeezed her shoulder, "That would be great," before moving to find out what his sister had found out. After a few hours of using the council system, the Sheriff's police databases and the contacts they had in the area, the pack had managed to track down a small town in Oregon that they thought Ryan may be staying at. Isaac and Jackson left to meet Sarah and Carolyn and Derek and Laura were preparing to go find Ryan.

As he packed a bag, Derek looked to Lydia, "Are you sure you are okay with me doing this?"

Sighing, she have him a halfhearted smile, "Do I want you to leave, no," she smiled a bit deeper at his pause, "But you need to go, Derek beyond the fact that Ryan is in danger and has no idea, he is also becoming an Alpha by himself, that has got to be hard. He is family, and if you think we can trust him, then I think that we could definitely use another Alpha on our side if there is another attack."

"Yeah, but Lydia I have no idea what kind of state he is going to be in," Derek sits down dejectedly, "I mean he had been an Omega for years and most Omega's who make it that long have either gone completely insane or they are so broken that they have isolated themselves. If we're right and he _was_ the father of Erin's baby, then his brother killed his girlfriend and his child. I don't know what I would have done," standing, Lydia moves to face him, sliding her arms around his shoulders, she kisses the top of his head before tilting his face up to hers, "Derek that is why you need to talk to him, you have lost people you love, you understand what that pain is like in a way that few people do," She reminds him.

"Yeah, but the difference is, I had Jade. I could never give over to the darkness completely because I had to keep my little girl safe, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her too, but he did, he lost his child, and," dropping his hands to her belly, Derek lowered his head and kissed her cloth covered bump, "If he loved Erin half as much as I love you, Lydia I don't think I would survive losing you or the kids. I guess," he sighed in thought, "I guess I am just scared of what we are going to find."

Kissing his head again, she sighed, "No matter what you find, you just have to let him know that you are there to help, that this is almost over and that if he wants it there is a pack that needs him to be a leader. Maybe this is a good thing, you can't give Erin and the baby back but he doesn't have to be an Omega anymore. Nathan's pack is going to need leader and it looks like he is it unless he wants to abdicate to Carl." Heaving one last sigh, Derek kisses her again before standing and grabbing his bag, "Laura and Erica are going to be with me and we have a pretty solid address so we should be back by tomorrow night," he reviewed, not wanting to let her go.

Leaning up to kiss him she smile, "I know honey, and we are going to be fine. Just come back to us safe okay," nodding he pressed his lips to hers one last time before leading her down the stairs where Laura and Erica were waiting. Well, where Laura was waiting and Erica was attempting to remove one of Stiles' tonsils as a souvenir for her trip from the looks of the lock she had on his mouth.

"Erica, this is why people think you're pregnant all the time," Derek snarked as he walked past the couple and tossed his bag in the back of the SUV. Finally breaking her hold on Stiles, the she-wolf rolls her eyes, "Shut up _Dad_ ," she snapped before turning to Stiles, "I love you Batman."

"I love you too Catwoman," He whispered in response and everyone rolled their eyes at the ridiculously adorable couple. Stiles stood watching as the car pulled away long after the vehicle was no longer visible and after Lydia had gone back inside to sort out Isabel's bottle when the baby woke up crying.

A few moments after the redhead had gone back into the house, Stiles let out a chuckle, "You know, I know you're there so you might as well come out so we can sulk together. Think of it as pack bonding," he suggests, burying his hands in his pockets and sending a smirk to the shadow at the corner of the house. After a moment Boyd moves to stand beside the human in the driveway.

"How did you know?" Boyd asks quietly.

"That you were lurking or that you are banging Derek's sister?" Stiles asks flippantly much to Boyd's shock.

"Um, what, I" the big wolf stammers.

Chuckling Stiles sends him a look, "Don't worry big guy, I am not going to rat you out," sighing he continues, "Actually I think you two are great for each other but I understand not wanting everyone to know." Turning to go back inside, Stiles pauses and turns to face Boyd once more, "But you need to know that the longer you hide this, the more it going to feel like something that should be hidden to both of you and the more hurt it is going to cause everyone else. Once this storm passes, you guys should come clean." With Boyd's shocked nod, he turns and continues his journey into the house.

The drive to Oregon was long and tense, each of the wolves lost in their own anxieties about the days to come. Erica was worried about the possible changes that would come to the pack with this new person, a person who was obviously broken and scorned. She also felt like the other shoe was always about to drop and she didn't know how much more the pack could take.

Laura watched her brother with trepidation as he drove through the winding forest of the backwoods, she knew that he was thinking about the pictures of that poor girl, pregnant and scared and broken and that it was hitting every fear trigger that he had. She wanted too much to protect him from that, from the images of another pregnant redhead that she knew he was conjuring up in his mind, but she knew she couldn't. She was also tired, tired of the running and the stress and the fear of all of this being ripped away in the same way that her whole life had been ripped away before. She felt like the cracks were starting to show in her façade and all that was holding her together was her love for her family and Boyd, her beautiful Boyd who she was too scared to tell anyone about for fear of him being ripped away too.

As the SUV bounced down a long, pitted dirt drive the anxiety built to a crescendo aided by the thunderstorm that was raging around them. Exiting the vehicle, Derek instructed Erica to wait on the porch as he approached the door. Hearing a low whine from the inside of the small cabin, Derek forwent knocking and pushed to the door open, entering the room. Hearing the whine again, a painful sound, like a wounded animal still trying to fight, he looked to his left to find red eyes glowing back at him. With a feral growl, the eyes leapt at him, teeth bared and claws sinking into his flesh.


	63. Pizza and Tears

Chapter 63

Feeling the claws pierce his skin and the impact of the other wolf knock him to the ground Derek reacted on instinct, sinking his claws into the other wolf's shoulders and flipping them so that they landed on the ground, Derek on top of the new Alpha. Letting out an Alpha howl, Derek's red eyes held the other wolf's the sound of pained panting filling the room until Laura made her way over to the two men, using her claw to slit her palm, she pushed her bloody hand into Ryan's face, "Ryan we are family, blood, you need to relax and focus on the smell of pack. Our blood is your blood, our family is your family, focus on the scent and calm down," she demanded, adding as his breathing began to even, "We are not here to hurt you, we want to help."

Struggling slightly against Derek's grip, Ryan growled, "I have no pack!"

"Maybe you didn't, but we have always been your family, and now there is a pack that needs you so calm the fuck down and listen to us, I think we can help," she was kneeling over him, leaning right over his face, her voice cold and even and for a moment Derek was reminded that his sister was an Alpha in her own right even if she didn't pull rank often. A shiver past though him when he realized for the first time that eventually she would leave him and take over her own pack; it was a thought that he couldn't focus on right now, but it shakes him more than he expected.

Feeling the fight drain out of the Alpha under him and the struggling stop, Derek asked, "Are you ready to talk?"

As the red faded from his eyes, Ryan asked in a broken voice, "Laura? Derek?" As Derek lessened his hold and allowed him to sit up, he continued, "I, I thought you were dead."

"Yeah well we thought you were dead too until yesterday, so let's call it even," Derek scoffs, dropping down to sit on the floor beside his cousin. Taking the two of them in, Laura was taken aback by the resemblance between her brother and Ryan, they were built very similarly, Ryan a bit leaner than Derek but they shared the same dark hair and bone structure. Ryan's eyes were like Peter's and she would be willing to bet that he had the same smile as the rest of the Hale men as well. They could have easily passed for brothers to anyone who didn't know the family closely.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan looked back a forth between the siblings, his whole demeanor exhausted. Before either of them could answer, Erica rushed into the door, and closed it quickly behind her.

"What?" Derek's attention jerked to the Beta as he jumped to his feet.

"Someone's coming, I don't know who but they aren't coming for tea, we haven't got long," She warns.

Turning to Ryan, Laura says, "Grab what you can't leave behind, we have to move now!"

"What? What the hell is going on,? Who did you bring here?" The new Alpha was filled with confusion and paranoia.

Walking to the dresser in the corner, Laura found a bag and started filling it with random clothes, "What are you doing?" Ryan snapped, charging for her, Derek stepped between them, stopping Ryan with a hand on his chest, "Look, I know that this is crazy, but someone is after you, after all of us and we came to get you, to protect you. I know you have no reason to trust us but, we are not here to hurt you and I can't protect you here. I promise, I will explain everything to you and if you don't want to do anything with us after that, fine but for now we have to leave."

Locking eyes with the younger man for a moment, Ryan relented, rushing to a hidden safe in the paneling, grabbing a box and resealing the wall before taking the haphazardly packed bag from Laura and quickly exiting the cabin with the others. Derek follows Ryan directions to exit the property through the woods because Erica said that whoever was coming for them was too close to risk the front way. Once they were back on the highway and had circled through several towns they finally felt as if they were not being followed and they all started to relax a bit.

"Okay, now that the rush is over, does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Ryan asks, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat as they drove through the backwoods of Oregon now bright in midday.

Looking over at the haggard man beside him, Derek knows that this story is going to take some time and he knows that it will probably go over better if they are both not in their bloody clothes from their earlier tussle. Sighing, he offers, "Let's find a place to stop so that we can eat and get cleaned up, then we will tell you everything we know," At Ryan's nod, he takes the next exit from the old highway.

"Okay, but you tell me everything, no lies and if I want out of this, I walk away, deal?" Ryan offers.

Glancing at the older man for a moment, Derek is reminded that this could have easily been him, "Deal," he agreed. An hour later they pulled into an old, slightly run down hunting cabin several miles into the woods. It was an old rest stop for wolves in the area or for training for the Hales, but it had not been used by anyone since before the fire and Derek thought it should be pretty secure for the time being because no one living would remember it.

Pulling in, he heard his sister sigh from the back seat; they hadn't been here since the night after the fire when they had run to San Diego after finding out that their family was dead. Exiting the car, Derek reached for her hand and they shared a quiet moment of reflection before leading the others inside of the cabin. Grabbing his bag, Ryan entered the small house reluctantly, "How did you know about this place?"

Looking up at the man Derek sighed, "It was my families training cabin, no one has been here since, well," he looked at his sister, "since the fire. It should be safe for the time being. Go ahead and grab a shower, I will go get some food, there is a store at the end of the road, I will be back soon." Looking to Erica he whispered, "Call Scott and check in, let him know what you felt at Ryan's and tell him to be on alert."

Nodding the blonde shocked him by hugging him quickly, "Be careful Derek," she whispered back, tears clear in her voice. Nodding he pulled her tighter into a hug for a minute, allowing himself to remember that Erica was the youngest member of the pack and that she was very sensitive to the tension and negative intentions surrounding them. "Don't worry, I will be back for you are off the phone, I promise," he smiled, kissing her forehead gently before changing his bloody shirt in the driveway and hoping back into the SUV. Picking up three pizzas and refueling before returning to the cabin.

True to his word, he was back at the house before Erica was off the phone. From the gentle smile she had, he could tell she was talking to Stiles on the porch when he pulled in. Smiling to her, he entered the cabin to find Ryan, now cleaned up and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his hair still wet, sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room, Laura sitting stiffly in the chair to the right. Sitting the pizzas down in between them on the coffee table, Derek dropped into the remaining chair and started, "Okay, so what questions do you have?"

Looking up at his cousin, Ryan chuckled, "You know, the last time I remember seeing you, you were like fourteen, this skinny little kid that followed after us wanting to go on the pack hunt. You just couldn't wait to grow up. When I heard what happened to your family, I remember thinking it was a shame that you never got the chance," he looked down at his hands, a sadness providing his aura, "What happened back then?"

Leaning forward with a sigh, Derek braced his elbows on his knees and began, "Honestly, we are still finding out what happened, finding you was a piece to that but I will tell you what we know."

Nodding, Ryan sat back a bit.

"When you left your father's pack, things changed lot over the next year. I don't know how much you knew about what your father or Nathan were into but,"

Ryan cut him off, "You mean the fact that they were working with the Alpha pack, getting into this blood supremacy bullshit?"

Sitting forward in shock, Laura asks, "So you did know about that?"

Chuckling bitterly, Ryan crossed his arms, "You could say I found out, just too late."

"You mean too late for Erin?" Derek said softly and Ryan jerked as if he had been electrocuted, "How the fuck do you know about Erin?"

"I just found out about Erin but it is true right, you were with her?" He asks the words gently, not bring up the baby or her death for fear of setting off the new Alpha.

"Yeah, I was with her," he snapped, "I loved her and that bastard," his voice broke.

Crossing to the couch, Derek rested his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "I know, trust me I know."

After a moment and a few deep breaths Ryan looks to Derek, "Yeah, but how the hell do you know, I thought that my father was the only one who knew about her?"

With a sigh Derek leaned back, "I guess I could start at the beginning but it may be easier to skip around, do you know about the prophecy your dad wrote about?"

His look was guarded as he nodded, "Okay, we didn't make the connection between Sam and this mess until a few days ago but after you left they didn't just go after you and Erin,"

"Wait, "they"?" "Yeah, your dad was involved but he wasn't in charge, Jamison North was heading the Alpha pack and he had a bone to pick with our father. Basically he went after the Hales because he wanted the power and wealth that we had and he resented our interaction with humans and second borns."

"Yeah, I remember that part," Ryan snapped. "Dad always felt like Nate chose Jacob and Peter over him and his hated it but what does that have to do with you?"

"When I was fifteen I ran away," Derek started.

"What? Why? Your family was perfect," Ryan scoffed.

"True, but I fell in love with the wrong girl and she would not have been safe with us, at least I didn't think so," he looked down, thinking of his blind ignorance then.

"That is a story I know well," Ryan whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Derek nodded, "Anyway she got pregnant and we left. A few months later we were caught."

"Wait, she was pregnant? Was she, I mean, have you ever heard of a guardian?" Ryan leaned forward and Derek offered him a sad smile.

"Yes, I have heard of a guardian, I will get to that part, but no, Kate was _not_ a guardian," Looking to his sister, who nodded he continued, "Full disclosure, she was hunter. An Argent. I didn't know until I was already in love with her but, I always thought that her family was the reason we got caught, I have recently discovered that they had help."

"So you knocked up a hunter and ran away from home at 15?"

"Yeah," Derek tried not to look embarrassed.

"Damn, I thought I had problems," they both chuckle a little, Derek relieved that Ryan was still listening to him, "You said her family had help, was it my Dad?"

"I don't know how involved Sam was, the only person I know for sure helped Gerard find us was North. When they found us, North ordered that we all be killed, he wanted all of the Hales dead, including my baby," Ryan flinched at his words.

"Did he, I mean, obviously you survived but did he kill her, Kate?"

"He tried, he tried to kill all of us, but after he stabbed Kate he left, thinking we would all bleed out. I broke free and I got her to a hospital. The doctors thought they would both die but my little girl transformed a few hours after she was born, her werewolf side took over and she healed."

"Wow, so, she made it?" Ryan said sadly.

Nodding Derek offered a small smile, "Yeah, she did, but her mother left the hospital before she ever knew that Jade was alive and a month later she burned my family alive."

"Shit, that is awful. How did you two," he looked back and forth between the siblings, "I mean I thought all of you died in that fire."

"Jade was in the hospital for a little while and then we were in hiding for a few weeks, trying to figure out if it was safe to go home. No one else knew that Jade was alive and we thought it was best to keep it that way." Laura explained and Ryan nodded.

"We were on our way home, we were staying here actually when it happened, then we ran, first to Caroline and then to our mother's family. We stayed off the radar for years but then, well some things happened in Beacon Hills and we got pulled back in. The hunters came after us again and we had to run. Months later the council called me in, they wanted a pack master for the Hale pack and that is when we started figuring some things out." Derek explained, skipping a lot of information but needing to get to the problem at hand.

"Like what?" Ryan asked.

"Like the fact that Jamison was involved with the death of our family and eventually that he was backing Nathan for Pack master. After he went after my daughter again we figured out that he was leading the Alpha pack and they were making a play to take over the council."

"I still don't understand _how_ you figured out that my dad and Jamison North were part of the Alpha pack or how they were trying to kill you," Nathan interrupted, confusion clear on his face.

Sighing, Derek leaned forward and rubbed his hand over his face, "You asked me if I knew about guardians," Ryan nodded, "I know about them because my wife is a guardian, Kate connected to her so that she could see Kate's memories of the day the Argents and North caught up with us, she saw North give the order to kill us. She saw him discussing it with Gerard Argent. When the council called us in and Lydia saw North she put everything together. North backed Nathan's challenge for pack master and it became clear that they were working together."

"Your wife is a guardian?" Nathan pressed his face into his hands before looking outside to the blonde standing guard on the porch, obviously trying to give them space, "but she is a werewolf?" Nathan looked at his cousin pointedly.

Following his gaze, Derek realized his mistake and started to laugh, "Oh, you thought, oh God no, Erica is my Beta but she is not my wife." He clarified.

"She's not?" Ryan asked again, shaking his head, still chuckling, "No, she's not, my wife's name is Lydia, if you decide to come with us you will meet her but I didn't want to drag the whole pack up here because I knew that we were going to be trying to beat the Alpha pack to get to you."

"Well that is a relief, because she was sweet talking some guy on the phone while you were gone," Ryan chuckles and Derek nods, "That would be Stiles, her boyfriend."

Feeling a bit awkward, he decided to just say it, "Ryan the Alpha pack has come after my family several times, they were trying to get power and information. Nathan kidnapped my three month old niece in order to break out of the council's compound and try to retrieve Peter's laptop from our old house," he paused and realized that Nathan was watching him pointedly, "We got the baby back but he went after Lydia, he was strangling her so,"

"So you killed my brother," Ryan answered for him. Looking up and locking eyes with the older man Derek nodded, "Yeah I did. I know what it is like to lose a sibling, but he was killing my wife so I acted on instinct and I don't regret it. I just thought I should be honest with you before I asked you to fight the Alpha pack with me," he admitted.

Nodding, Ryan leaned back onto the couch, "My brother chose his side a long time ago when he told my father where to find my pregnant girlfriend knowing that Samuel was going to kill her for polluting the Hale blood line." His voice was cold and hard.

"Your father knew she was pregnant?" Derek asked, horrified.

"Yeah, and so it seems did you, so why don't you tell me how you figured out my corner of this little nightmare?"

"Lydia figured it out," he sighed, "After Nathan attacked us and I killed him, we took the laptop he was searching for. I never knew it existed until the Alpha pack went after it but Peter worked for the council, researching the myths. He had tracked down the guardian legends and thought he had figured out how to trace the lineage of the guardians. He wanted to find out the extent of their powers and how they could be an ally for the council in advancing werewolf control and communication as well as our connection with the mortal world. He turned over some of his findings and a few months later he started hearing of brutal murders. One in particular, he was compiling information on to present to the council with my dad,"

"Erin's murder," Ryan surmised and Derek nodded, "But let me guess, the hunters killed them before they got the chance to present it to the council?"

"Exactly," Laura answered, "We think that there is a leak on the high council that is working with the Alpha pack, they are in charge now. We have managed to take out twelve Alpha pack members now, but we don't know how many there are or what else it is they want."

Nodding Ryan looks at Derek, "What else?"

"My wife, Lydia, is Erin's cousin, that was how we made the connection. She was going through Peter's files and she recognized her cousin, she is the one that figured out that she was a guardian and that the Alpha pack was tracking down guardians. Carolyn, Nathan's widow, sent us scans of Samuel's notebooks and the prophecy was in there. Laura figured out that you must have been the father of Erin's baby and I knew that Carl didn't become Alpha, which meant that you had and no one should go through that alone."

Nodding Ryan says. "Thanks for the thought, but I have been an Omega for years, I don't know that I can run a pack, my father sure as hell didn't think I could."

"Ryan, the fact that you are the opposite type of man that father was, _that_ _Nathan was_ , should prove to you that you can do this and trust me, they need your help after what Nathan put them through."

Looking at his cousins, the first family he has seen in years, he pulls his hands through his damp hair once more before biting his lip, "I will help you with this fight, but after that, I am not promising anything to my brother's pack."

Slapping him on the back Derek nods, knowing that this is the best he is going to get at the moment, "Okay, for now, we focus on finding the mole and bringing down the remaining Alpha pack, after that, the decision is yours."

Sighing, Ryan leans over to the coffee table, "Let's eat, I am starving and we need to get back on the road soon."

They all chuckle and Derek calls for Erica to rejoin them. After eating and answering some more questions about the past and about their pack, all of them are feeling a bit more at ease with their newest ally. Minutes after they got back on the road a thunder storm began that followed them all the way back home. After driving for several more hours, looping and avoiding the direct path as to not allow anyone to follow them back to the safe house; they finally arrive just after midnight. The house is dark except for a low light in the living room and one upstairs in Lydia and Derek's room.

Exiting the vehicle quietly, Derek swings the door open to find the living room empty. Quickly jogging up the stairs, he opens the door to his room to find Lydia, looking exhausted with her hair falling in loose curls, light blue sun dress and bare feet as she walked back and forth in the room trying to quiet down a fussy Isabel. Turning as she heard the door open, she met him with a wide smile, "Oh thank God you are back, you don't know how worried we all were."

Meeting her half way into the room, Derek reached down and kissed her, only to be interrupted by Isabel whining, "Dada, dada," rubbing her hand on his face. Smiling as he pulled away from the kiss, he took the baby, lifting her to his chest, "Hey baby girl, did you miss me," he smiled, kissing the baby's head as she sigh exhaustedly into his neck, snuggling against him dozing almost immediately.

Chuckling Lydia rubbed her belly, "Traitor," she giggled, "She has been inconsolable since you left. Allison threatened to lock us in the panic room so everyone else could get some sleep."

Giving a mock gasp, he rubbed the baby's back, "There is no way my little princess would be so bad, she just missed her daddy." He relished in her scent as he rubbed his nose into the baby's hair.

"Yeah, between that and teething she has been pretty miserable, so next time you leave to find long lost relatives, you are taking her with you."

Smiling he kissed her again, "I am so sorry I had to leave you and that Is was fussy."

"Not your fault," she smiled, "Now if you can talk your son out of my rib cage, we will call it even," she joked as she winced with the thunder rumbling outside, causing the baby to kick her painfully.

Placing his hand on her belly, Derek looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Waving him off, she smiled, "Fine, he just doesn't like storms is all." Finally looking up as Derek moved to put Isabel in her portable crib.

"Did Isaac and Jackson make it back okay?" He asks, watching his daughter sleep for a moment.

Wrapping her arms around him, Lydia hugs Derek close, "Yeah, they all got in this morning. We are still going through the documents, but so far Sam's journals pretty much supports everything we knew. Still no solid lead on the mole though."

Nodding Derek kisses her hair before stepping back and pulling her by the hand, "Come on, there is someone I want you to meet."

As Derek leads her down the stairs Lydia can't help but be nervous. She has no idea what to expect from this man, _this Alpha_ , who was involved with her cousin. Part of her wants for him to have loved Erin as much as she did, because Erin deserves to have been loved like that. But another part of her is scared that he knew Erin in ways that she didn't, that he knew her better than Lydia had, and that makes her jealous, like she somehow mattered less. Once she sees him though, tall, dark hair, kind of scruffy with sad, broken blue eyes, she can't help feeling sorry for this man. What she does not expect is for him to cross to her and touch her face reverently. She can feel Derek tense beside her, her hand still in his as the man, _Ryan_ , pulls her to his chest and hugs her, "You look so much like her," he whispers and she feels her own tears welling up in her eyes, "God you even smell like her," he sniffs her hair.

Finally pulling back, he retreats to the far side of the room, "I am so sorry, I just," he begins and Lydia walks closer to him, stopping when he retreats more into the shadows of the room, "It's fine, I understand. I loved her too." She says softly. His eyes drift over her, stopping at her pregnant belly. Walking cautiously over too her, he asks, "May I?"

"Um, sure," she answers, a little taken aback as his fingers delicately touch her belly, "I, she never got this far along, I never got to see Erin get big." He whispers despondently.

Nodding, Lydia can no longer fight her tears. "I know," her voice broke and she pulled him onto another hug, both of them trying to repress their tears, mourning the person they both loved.

Pulling back from the redhead when his emotions threatened to consume him, Ryan said, "You know, she talked about you all the time," wiping his face, he nods to her, "she really loved you."

Nodding and trying to get a handle on her tears Lydia nodded, "She loved you too."

Worried about the toil that this conversation was taking on both of them as he saw Lydia flinch again and bring her hand up to rub her side, Derek intervened, "It is late and I am sure we could all use a good night's sleep. Laura will you take Ryan to his room?"

Nodding, Laura guided the man out of the room and up the stairs. A few moments later, Derek took Lydia's hand and led her back to their room. Once the door was shut behind them she broke down completely, allowing her feelings of loss and pain at Erin's dead wash over her. He just held her and rubbed her back, allowing her to sob. Once she calmed down, Derek sat her on the side of the bed and pulled her dress over her head, replacing it with a soft cotton gown. Quickly stripping down to his underwear, he crawled into the bed behind her and pulled her too his chest.

"Lyd, are you going to be okay with all of this?" He asked her quietly.

After a moment she sighed against his skin, "Yeah, I think I am. I guess," she took a beat to allow her words to form, "I guess I never really got to mourn her because I never knew what happened, but now I do and I just, it could have been me," she let out a hot breath.

Playing with her hair he sighed, "I spent the whole day watching Ryan and thinking the same thing, that he could have been me if one thing would have changed. I know it sounds awful but I am just so grateful that I have you and the kids, even with all of the craziness, I am so grateful." He whispered.

Looking up at him, she pressed a kiss over his heart, "Me too."

"I love you," he kissed her.

"I love you too," she kissed him back before snuggling further into his arms and finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	64. Sad Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has been a beast! I kept trying to cut it down, but I just could not find a natural place to break it so here it is. I am so sorry it took so long to get it out; I have been without internet for the last little bit because of traveling and now moving but I wanted to get this up for you all. Every single time I get a review, I am so excited and you guys really don't know how important your comments are to my ability to keep writing. Thank you all so much! I truly appreciate it. Welcome to the new readers / new commenters it is amazing to me that people are still reading the story, much less still finding it. Please keep commenting! You are all amazing and this chapter (all 7000 words of it!) are dedicated to each of you! Thank you always !

Stumbling into the house behind the others Erica slipped up the back stairs unnoticed. Derek had run ahead of everyone one else, seeking Lydia and Laura had stayed back with Ryan who looked completely bewildered by the cacophony of scents and heartbeats twining through the house. For her part Erica was drained. Beyond the mental and physical exhaustion she was overcome with a sense of dread at the would be attackers that they had just escaped at Ryan's cabin and at the tidal wave of pain that radiated from Ryan himself. As she softly closed the bedroom door behind her she took in Stiles, sleeping against the headboard of the bed.

He was propped against the headboard, sitting so that it was clear he had been waiting up for her but had lost his battle with sleep. She had called earlier and told him not to wait for her but it warmed her heart that he had tried. Shrugging out of her coat and toeing off her shoes she shimmed out of her jeans and slipped onto the bed to join him. Climbing into his lap, she straddled him, moving so quietly that Stiles did not stir until she buried her face in his neck, just breathing in the scent of him, allowing the clean, earthy smell that defined Stiles to wash over her and reassure her.

His heart jumped for a moment in shock as he returned to consciousness but he relaxed instantly as he slid his arms around her hips, pulling her even closer to him. Feeling her mouth open against his throat and her tongue dart out, tasting him. Stiles wound his hands through her hair and pulled her face up so that she was looking into his eyes, "Baby are you okay?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

At his question of concern her eyes filled with tears and she could feel her chin wobble as his thumb brushed over it. Taking a breath she slides one of her arms down from his shoulders, trailing her fingers down his bare torso and the other slipping around his neck to pull him closer she pressed her lips to his. Freezing for a moment Stiles' brain fights to keep up with what is going on but then he responds to her desperate kiss in earnest, pulling her bottom lip into his month and gripping her hips tighter as she rocked against him. Relinquishing her mouth only when breathing became an issue. Stiles sucks and bites his way down her throat, pulling back momentarily to pull her t- shirt over her head before diving back in to reclaim her mouth with his own.

Lifting her hips, Erica slips her hands into the waist band of Stiles' boxers and yanks them down his legs, uncoiling from him for moment to pull them off and rid herself of her own underwear, the last thing separating either of them. Climbing back into his lap, Erica lifts herself onto her knees and guides him into her body with no prelude. As she sinks down his length, she hisses at the burn of penetration, both of them giving a soft gasp as she sheaths him completely. Once they are completely connected the flurried rush of the moments before fades and Stiles slips his hand into her hair, pulling her into a tender kiss before she slowly starts to rock her hips. He thrust up into her in shallow undulation, unable to get much purchase to move in this position but both of them seem to have given over to the intimacy of this moment so they are really barely moving, both relishing the closeness and connection of each other.

As she gently rises and falls, she throws her head back, her hair tickling the tops of Stiles' thighs as her back arches and he sucks and bites his way down her chest. The overwhelming heat between them builds to a fever as Erica's nails dig into his shoulders and she spasms around him. Gripping one hand in the small of her back and the other around her knee, Stiles rolls them so that she is on her back and he is still buried deep inside of her as she continues to flutter around him. Pulling back slowly, Stiles matches the torturously slow pace that Erica set earlier. He pushes in to her body languidly, like he wants to memorize every muscle twitch and sigh.

Pushing her knee up he creates an angle that cause Erica to curl like a cat and keen loudly. This pace continues for what seems like an eternity before they both finally fall over a precipitous, feeling as if they were more connected than they had ever been. As they both struggle to find their breath and to figure out what exactly has just happened between them, Stiles rest his forehead against her collar bone, his breath panting across her damp skin and his body still inside of hers, both of them shaking with the effort of the experience. Pressing his lips to her skin, he slides out of her with a mournful moan from both of them. Holding his head in place on her collarbone, Erica whispers, "Please don't ever leave me."

Gripping her waist Stiles rolls them a bit so that they are both on their sides, face to face, "What?" he asks softly, seeing her tears return, and swiping his thumb across her cheek in response he continues, "Erica, baby, why would you think that,"

She cut him off with a kiss, "I am sorry for going all weird on you, it's just," she sighed and closed her eyes before looking back at him, "Ryan just echoes this emptiness that physically hurts. Derek told us about Omegas but I never met one and the more I use my ability the more I pick up on what others feel and I just," she took a deep breath, "Stiles I live most of my life like that, being that empty because no one saw me and I didn't want to see myself. Once I joined the pack it was like someone turned the lights on. I mean even before we got our shit together and Derek was just growing and beating us up a lot I had a pack and that made me feel whole. I never considered living without that, I guess it just seemed permanent because even through all of the shit over the last year we have all been together and Stiles, I don't think I would survive being an Omega. I can't lose you."

Rubbing his thumb over her cheek in a soothing pattern, Stiles licks his lips before trying to form words. "Erica, I," he took a breath, not knowing how to say this at all, "I love you. I know that I say that a lot and I know that you understand that but, I have never said that to anyone else. I love Scott because he is my brother and I love my Dad because he is my dad and love the pack because they are my family. I would do anything to protect them, I have killed for them and I would do it again without a second thought. And I couldn't imagine losing any of them, it would be like someone ripping out a part of me," he licks his lips again, his eyes staring onto hers, "But Erica if I lost you, I would die. I don't mean that in a romantic, poetic way. I actually mean that if you stopped breathing, so would I. Because losing a member of the pack would be like losing a vital organ, losing you would be like losing oxygen. I need you in the world in order to breath and even if you get sick of me one day and you decide to move on, I will have to know that you are alive because if you weren't then I couldn't be either. I don't exist without you."

"Stiles," her voice broke as tears leaked down her cheeks, "I,"

"No," he stopped her, shaking his head as the words flowed out of him, "When my Mom died, I saw my Dad wilt, like when her soul left so did his and he actually looked dead. His skin was gray and he looked like the life was literally draining out of him. He loved her so much that he could not be in a world without her and I never understood that. He said that the only reason he could keep breathing was because she had left a piece of her soul in me and he could live because she was not completely gone, she lived on in me. I never got that, I always thought it was one of those things people say but then I met you and I got it because I exist to love you and if you were gone I would no longer exist."

Bringing her lips to his, they breathe as one, kissing each other, the salty taste of her tears mingling with their tongues. Pulling back, she sobbed, "That is exactly what I wanted to express," she pressed her forehead against his chest and let him hold her while she tried to calm her emotions. Twinned together, both raw and naked from the confessions of the night, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

The peace of the room was disturbed hours later when Scott burst through their door, startling both of them awake. Jumping in shock Stiles flopped back onto the bed, groaning, "What the fuck Scott," throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight filling the room.

"Get up sunshine, we have been yelling at you for five minutes," Scott responded, chuckling at the state if the two—Stiles hiding under a pillow, still brazenly naked and reeking of Erica and Erica, blushing seven shades of red and desperately trying to cover herself with the sheets.

"Jesus Scott can you get out of here," she huffed, thoroughly embarrassed, Scott, seemingly noticing her for the first time blushed himself and backed out of the door yelling, "Get dressed and come downstairs we have stuff to go over."

"Sure thing," she snapped, elbowing Stiles who grunted in return. "Oh get up!" She hissed through clinched teeth as she climbed out of bed and started pulling on clothes. As she buttoned her jean shorts she looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend still covering his head and trying to go back to sleep, huffing she pulled a t- shirt over her head adding, "Stiles I swear on all that is holy if you don't get up and get dressed I will send your dad in to get you in all your naked glory."

"He's seen it before," the sleepy human mumbles it on the pillow covering his head

"Fine then," she crossed her arms, "Lydia!"

Throwing the pillow off his face, Stiles looks momentarily panicked as he sat up and climbed out of bed, "Point taken," he crosses behind Erica, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her throat, "It is your fault I am so tired so I don't know why you would be that mean."

"My fault?" She smiled at him, "Because you gave just as good as you got and you didn't spend the day running from people trying to kill you." Feeling him tense behind her she knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Excuse me, I thought yesterday was a retrieval, who was trying to kill you?" His voice took on a very serious tone and his arms held her firm as she turned in his arms to face him.

"When we went to get Ryan, Derek and Laura were calming him down and explaining how he needed to come with us to keep him safe, Derek told me to stay on the front porch and send my feelers out for any incoming. I felt this overwhelming intent to do harm and I ran into the house and told the others, we barely made it out of there before they arrived but the point is, we _did_ get out of there ," She kissed him and he nodded pulling her close for a moment

With a sigh, he kissed her again, "We end this. I am sick of you being in danger, of everyone I love being in danger."

Pressing her forehead to his she nods, "I know, I just," she sighs, "I hate worrying about everyone and I can't imagine how Scott and Allison and Derek and Lydia must feel, they have kids in this mess."

"I know, but I also know how strong this pack is and that we are going to get through this," He reassures.

"Yeah," She smiles and looks down for a second, "Just as soon as you get dressed." They both chuckle and Erica heads out of the room to join the others while Stiles gets dressed and joins them a few minutes later.

"So glad you could join us Stilinski," Jackson snapped, "I hope we didn't interrupt your beauty sleep."

"Oh it's okay Jax, we all know that it is hard for you to sleep what with the blue balls and all," Stiles answered easily as he breezed past the beta and took a seat in a chair facing the couch. Scott and Allison shared the chair opposite him and Lydia, Erica and Boyd were all sitting on the couch to his left looking over some papers. The couch to his right held Laura, Carolyn and Sarah, Isaac sitting at Sarah's feet, leaning against the arm of the couch. To the casual observer he would seem relaxed but Stiles knew that the subtle way that his shoulder touched her calf and the way her fingers absently touched the tips of his curls were keeping her calm. Sarah was becoming more comfortable in her own skin, but she was still far from the snappy girl that they had all gotten to know before Nathan raped her and having Nathan's brother, newly an Alpha in the room was putting her on edge.

Derek stood in the kitchen talking to a man Stiles could only assume was Ryan, when the two entered the room seemed to call to order, all looking to the Alphas for their cue to begin. Looking to Lydia for a moment, Derek began, "Okay, so we all know bits of this story, I think if we review it together then maybe we can fill in some blanks and figure out who the leak in the council is."

"I agree," Scott says, "Where do we begin?"

Looking around, Ryan, who seems very uncomfortable, suggests in a voice that is more timid than anyone expected, "How about you all tell me who you are?"

"Of course, I didn't even think," Derek shook his head only to be interrupted by the sound of Isabel crying, looking to Lydia he chuckled, "Give me just a second, Lyd, why don't you start the introductions."

Ryan looked a little confused at the sound of the baby, "That is Isabel, our youngest daughter, she is teething and just wants to be held right now, sorry," she smiles and Ryan nods, "Anyway, you know who I am, this is my brother Scott," she indicated the young man to Ryan's left, Scott stands and extends his hand, Ryan seems shocked at the friendly gesture but after a moment shakes hands with the Beta, "he is Derek's second and this is his fiancé Allison." The brunette smiles and shakes hands with the new Alpha as well.

"I," Ryan seems shy, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but you're human," he says as he releases her hand. Nodding the huntress smiles again, "Yes I am, is that an issue for you?" She asks without any accusation behind her question.

"I, no, of course not, I just, I am surprised," he clarified turning to look at Stiles, "You are too."

"Guilty as charged," Stiles smiled, standing to shake the Alpha's hand as well, "I'm Stiles."

"Ryan," the Alpha responded, "And you're mated to Erica right?"

Chuckling, Stiles looked to blonde behind him, "Well I have never heard it put that way but yeah, I have conned her into loving me."

Standing, Boyd moved forward, "I'm Boyd, and this is Jackson and Isaac," he indicated the other Beta's both of whom nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

Standing with Boyd's help, Lydia walked to the other couch, "Ryan this is Sarah and Carolyn, they were members of Nathan's pack," Ryan looks to the two women, both are clearly afraid, an emotion he knows well, "Carolyn was Nathan's wife."

Lydia let the words hang in the air and Ryan just kind of stares at the frail woman in front of him, neither knowing what to say. Luckily they were spared anymore awkward tension when Derek re- entered the room with Isabel curl against his chest, her head on his shoulder and her thumb tightly in her mouth. She was clearly sleepy but fighting it as her father rubbed her back.

"Sorry guys but it looks like the princess is going to have to join us for the time being because she is refusing to go to sleep and I don't want her to wake up Jade and Sophia."

"Sophia? My God how many kids do you have?" Ryan asked, his tone a bit exasperated causing the whole room to burst into laughter.

Laughing loudest was Stiles, who, after choking to breathe for a moment slapped Ryan's shoulder, "Man I think I am going to like you."

Looking a bit confused Ryan said, "Thanks, I guess."

Running her hand over her daughter's head to check for a fever, Lydia smiles indulgently at Ryan, "Derek and I have two daughters, Is here and Jade, who I am assuming Derek told you a bit about. "

Ryan nodded, "Sophia is Scott and Allison's daughter," she explained.

"The one my brother kidnapped," Ryan caught on. Looking at the young couple sitting together in the chair beside him he said, "I am so sorry that he did that," looking around he added, "I am so sorry for everything he did to all of you."

"Don't be," Allison cut him off, "Nothing that your brother did was your fault and trust me, I understand what it is like to carry the guilt of the actions of others but you can only be held accountable for and judged for the choices that you make and the actions that you take in life."

Nodding, Ryan looks at the young human and feels a weight lift from him, it has been so long since he has had any contact with a pack he had forgotten what it felt like, "Wise words," he says softly.

Leaning over so she can look him in the eyes, Allison says, "That is what I have learned from this pack. Being a member of this pack, of this family, has taught me so much and I hope that they can teach you too."

"On that note, let's get started," Derek says and he launches into the story of the last two years, from the time that Peter attacked Scott to present. With the permission of the others, he tells the room everything they had been through but spearing them the personal details of some events, each pack member taking over the story to detail their own parts of the story: Jackson discussing the Kanima, Lydia discussing Peter, Allison talking about the Alpha attack but not the hunters or her family. At the end of their tale, Sarah, Carolyn and Ryan are all in shock but have a much better understanding of the people in front of them.

Sarah and Carolyn inform Ryan of Nathan's last few years, how he ran his pack and his obsession with power and image. Sarah does not detail what Nathan did to her, she only says that when Carolyn couldn't get pregnant that he tried to force her to have his child. It is clear to everyone what happened but she never says the words. By the end of the story Ryan looks more broken if possible.

Sitting in a chair brought in from the kitchen table he rest his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands for a moment, collecting his thoughts before sitting back and looking at the room of people, "I am so sorry for what my brother did," he looks between the two women.

Leaning forward, Carolyn says, "Like Allison said, it is not your fault, but we could use your help now. I have only ever heard bits and pieces about you and your falling out with your father, but from the notes I found I know that Samuel was working with North and someone else from the council at the same time that you left the pack," looking down before locking eyes with him she tried not to be intimidated by him, "I think it is time we hear your story now."

Sighing, Ryan looks around the room, desperately trying to center himself, listening to the heartbeats of the people in the room he is hit by the idea that he doesn't think he has been in the same room as this many people, much less werewolves, in years. Just as he feels his heart start to race a bit and panic starts to hit him his cousin's wife shifts on the couch beside him, flipping her hair as she tries to get comfortable, her tiny hands sliding over her belly as he hears her baby moving around. The scent of her envelops him—the fresh citrusy scent he had always associated with Erin laced with wolf and pregnancy hormones and suddenly his heart was steady and his breathing even, as if Erin were here even if he knew it was only Lydia.

Breathing deeply, he began, "My dad always said that I would be Alpha. Nathan resented it because he was older and he felt that it should be him but Dad always said it would be me. After high school we were both sent to college to study business in order to take over the financial holdings of the family, Dad's big goal was to take over as pack master and for me to take over as Alpha of our pack once I graduated from college." While they didn't interrupt, both Derek and Laura caught eyes and noted that detail—that Samuel wanted to take over as pack master—a title that their father held at that time and one that could only be taken at the death of the pack master. "I went to the University of Oregon and everything seemed to be going great; I met Erin at registration the first weekend and we just clicked."

"Did she know?" Lydia interrupted, "I mean did she know about werewolves and what she was?"

"Um, not at first, but she figure it out pretty quickly," He smiled at the memory, "She was so smart, God, you know," he looked to the redhead who nodded, "We went to a frat party a few weeks into school, we were already dating but I hadn't told her about me yet. At the party some drunk idiot started a fight and it got out of hand quickly. They were heading straight for Erin, so I jumped between her and fight but I guess one of them had broken a beer bottle and was using it as a weapon. When I grabbed her out of the way, he caught me with the broken bottle and slash all the way down my back. I just rushed to get her out of there but she was freaking out thinking that I had been hurt. I told her I was fine and that it didn't get me but she, even drunk, was too smart for her own damn good," he chuckled, "She pulled my shirt over my head and said if it didn't hit why was my shirt ripped, I told her it must have just caught the fabric and she pointed out the blood around the frayed fabric and then the fact that my skin was healed," he shook his head, lost in the memory.

Chuckling, Stiles smiled at Lydia, "Sounds like someone we know."

Smiling a bit Ryan nodded, "I took her home and tried to start a fight so she would just forget about it, but,"

"But she was a Martin woman and they never let anything go?" Jackson snarked good naturedly, tugging a strand of Lydia's hair over the couch, she smack his hand in return.

"You've met one I see," Ryan scoffed, "The next morning she told me 'You're a werewolf, you know you should have just told me or at least given me credit because there was no way I wasn't figuring that out,' she actually had a powerpoint of her evidence when I tried to argue with her," at that everyone chuckled a little and Lydia smiled, "That sounds like Erin."

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, "By Thanksgiving I was head over heels in love with her. We moved into an apartment off campus when Spring semester started. I told my Dad that I had met a girl and that things were going great but he just told me that I shouldn't let things get too serious. I thought he was just being over cautious, you know like 'Your nineteen don't get too tied down'. When I went home for long weekend in January Dad had invited these girls from other packs around. I thought it was weird but Dad was kind of weird so I tried to be polite. It wasn't until Nathan and a couple of the girls mentioned things like their pure lineage and connections to the oldest families that I realized my father was trying to arrange a political marriage between me and one of these pure bred debutantes. I got pissed and confronted him; you know he actually said that I should be grateful that he had found such agreeable matches. I pointed out that I had a girlfriend and he just laughed at me, saying that I couldn't have thought that my _pet human_ was ever going to be a member of the Hale family—I mean who talks about their family in the third person like that?" He scoffed and Carolyn bitterly answered, "Nathan."

"He got it honest," Ryan scowls, "I just left. I got so pissed that I refused to deal with any of his crazy bullshit. I got in my car and drove back to school. I didn't know then that that weekend was going to be one of the last times I saw my whole family, one of the last times I saw my home." He looked down at his hands and sighed.

"You never went back?" Erica asked softly, his pain and regret was pressing on her like a tidal wave. Seeing her discomfort, Stiles reached his hand out for her and she met him half way, squeezing his hand before standing and climbing into the chair with him, his presence comforting her.

"Only once," He answered cryptically before continuing, "My plan was to finish school that semester and look into just moving to Portland permanently. I didn't want to be an Omega and I had no intention of leaving my father's pack but I knew we both needed some space from each other. I had hoped that he would get over this blood supremacy thing he had become obsessed with. I stayed in contact with Carl and to a lesser extend Nathan. By that point Nate was just blindly following anything Dad said for approval and I knew he was buying into his bullshit." Running his hands over his face he took a moment, "God I was so stupid, I actually thought I could fix it all."

"What happened?" Sarah asked softly, one of the only people in the room who didn't know about Erin and her connection to Lydia or the fact that she was pregnant when she died.

"What happened was Erin got pregnant," he answered sharply and both Sarah and Carolyn shivered at his words.

"Oh God," Carolyn brought her hand to her mouth, "He didn't," she let the words hang, unable to finish the thought.

Shaking his head, Ryan's face took on a dark look, "Oh but he did. We found out in April and we were so stupid," he swallowed hard, trying to keep tears out of his voice, "We decided to not tell anyone for a while, by then Erin knew everything about my family and she had been studying her own a bit. She figured out that she was a guardian but she didn't really know what that meant."

"She didn't know how to use her abilities," Lydia surmised and Ryan shook his head, "No, she didn't. Do you? I mean what can you do?" he inquired.

Sighing, Lydia stood and faced him before looking to Boyd who nodded. She forced his shift, allowing him to stay in beta form for a minute before forcing him back. Looking incredulously between the large wolf and the guardian Ryan asked, "Wait, so you can control our shifts?"

"Yeah, I can amongst other things I can force a wolf or any other shape shifter to shift or to shift back to human form. I can do this up close and from a distance."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Stiles sat forward, Erica still on his lap, "How else do you think that a group of humans took out six Alpha werewolves on a full moon? Lydia kept them human so we had a fighting chance."

"Wait," Ryan stopped him, looking at the three humans, "When you said that you took out six Alphas who attacked you to free Nathan I though you meant the pack, it was just you three?"

Nodding Derek answered, "Yep, we were all out running battle tactics when they raided the house. They figured that the pack out be in the woods so there would be no resistance to free Nathan. Nathan then ordered them to kill Stiles, Lydia and Allison."

"Why would he want to kill three humans?" Ryan asked, not seeing the logic.

Sighing, Allison made eye contact with the other two humans and Derek who nodded before she answered, "Because he saw us as a stain on the Hale pack name. We are human and we are all aligned with the pack but he thought we were unworthy. He had a huge issue with the second borns but Stiles, Lydia and I were just too much of an insult. He had already tried to poison Lydia once before, he wanted her and the baby dead because then he felt that the council would have to give the Pack Master title to him because it would mean that Derek didn't have an heir."

"He tried to kill you twice?" Ryan looked to the tiny redhead who just nodded, "Yeah, the first week we were at the council compound he was poisoning my food."

"Wait, what? How did you find out?" Sarah sat forward, her voice full on concern and stronger than Lydia had heard it in over a month.

Chuckling, Lydia gave the girl a soft smile as she ran a hand over her belly, "He laced my food with wolf's bane, trying to kill the baby but it just made me sick. I kept throwing up everything I ate. We thought it was just morning sickness from the stress but then when Laura, Jackson and Isaac came to the compound Jackson smelled the Wolf' s bane in my breakfast and we figured out that it was Nathan a little later. That was the same day that North went after Jade."

"Your daughter right?" Ryan looked to Derek for confirmation, at his nod, he continued his questions, "Why did he go after her again, you weren't trying to claim her as an heir."

Sighing, Derek ran his hand down Isabel's back, "He wanted her dead because he knew that her mother was a hunter and he said she was an abomination."

"Jesus, he was sick," Ryan looked disgusted but Derek's words registered with Sarah and she asked, "Wait, her mother was a hunter? That is why you let people think she was Laura's when we were kids and why you have never mentioned her real mom," looking to Lydia she added, "No offence."

Smiling Lydia shook her head, "none taken and yes that is why, you understand the kind of danger that she would have been in."

"Of course," Sarah said, her view on the child changed, "That is why Nathan kept asking questions about your daughter, he knew."

"What?" Derek asked.

"I told you that when Nathan left me at the safe house after Lydia and Stiles got hurt he made me call him every day and would ask me all of these questions. He never actually saw Lydia when we rescued her so he kept asking what she looked like, how old she was, anything I could tell him. I never told him about her being a guardian and once he found out he was pissed but I just," she looked at the redhead who had become her friend, "I didn't feel right telling him, his questions felt wrong."

Nodding Lydia said, "Sarah, it is all in past and he can never hurt any of us again."

"Well in the spirit of full disclosure, I am actually a hunter too, well I was raised one." Allison admitted, "I left that life when I chose Scott and my daughter but that is why Nathan went after me the night of the raid and it is why he used my daughter as a bargaining chip."

"Well that explains how you took out three Alphas," Carolyn smiled, "And it looks like you put up one hell of fight against Nathan and for that you have my respect. I am just so sorry that you have to go through the pain of him kidnapping your little girl," she looked down.

Allison nodded solemnly, assuring Carolyn that she didn't blame her for Nathan's actions.

After a moment, Lydia asked softly, "Ryan what happened? How did Samuel and North find out about Erin?"

Looking at the girl who reminded him so much of Erin, Ryan answered, "I am not really sure. In late April I got a call from Nate, he said that dad had some new information about a new kind of supe and that the pack was meeting to discuss it. He said that I needed to be there," he sighed, "That my dad needed me to be there, that he wanted me there." Looking around, he tried to repress the tears threatening to overwhelm him, "I was so stupid. I actually thought I could settle everything with him so I went home. I left Erin and I went to meet him."

"She was coming to my birthday party," Lydia said hollowly and Ryan nodded, "Yeah, she was excited about seeing you again; she used to talk about you all the time."

"So you went home and Erin was heading to Beacon Hills, from what we have found North and Gerard Argent took her and they are two of the people who tortured her and caused her death." Stiles explained gently.

"Caused her death? What does that mean? How did she die?" Ryan asked, horrified.

"We are pretty sure she died of shock," Stiles offered.

"Okay, but how do you know who," he stumbled over the word, " _tortured_ her?"

"I recognized the methods that Gerard used to interrogate her, he did the same thing to Lydia and I. North was a little harder, I identified his bite marks."

Ryan took a deep breath, running his hands over his face.

"For what it's worth, I don't think your father was present for what happened." Stiles offered in condolence.

Nodding Ryan took a moment to find his voice, "Thanks, I, well I went home and he and Nathan were gone, they didn't show up until the next morning and they told me about the guardians and how they posed a threat to wolves," looking around he amended, "I don't think they knew what type of threat or anything but they said that they council was trying to track them. I didn't tell them about Erin but I did try to call her that afternoon, to warn her. She didn't answer," he looked to Lydia, "I never heard from her again. When I realized that my Dad just wanted to talk about this new discovery and how we needed to keep the bloodline pure I just wanted to go home."

"Did anyone else know about Erin and the baby?" Carolyn asked, her horror at the story clear in her face.

Scoffing, Ryan said, "Carl, I told Carl while I was there. I left the room during a meeting with Dad and Jamison North and Carl followed me. He knew how much Dad's bigotry bothered me and so we just walked down to the river and talked for a little while. I told him how I loved Erin and I wanted to marry her. He said that Dad would never support it and I would probably not be heir to the Alpha anymore, but I told him I didn't care, all that mattered was Erin and the baby. He was really supportive," Ryan looked to Carolyn who responded to his unasked question, "Carl is the only pack member from back then who ever talked about you, he still loves you and he tried as much as he could to protect me from Nathan. He became like my little brother once I married Nathan. He never agreed with the choices that Nathan made, but he had no power to stop him. I think the only reason he didn't go Omega was because he tried to help were he could," She assured.

"Good, that is good to know that my little brother didn't lose himself to this craziness like dad and Nate did. After they found Erin's body, I knew my father had been involved in her death. I confronted him and he all but admitted it, saying that he couldn't allow me to keep being distracted. When I asked him if he knew he was killing his own grandchild, he just sneered at me and said that a half breed would never be his grandchild. I lost it and we fought. I almost killed him, but I just, I couldn't let him make me like him. So I left. I declared myself an Omega and I never saw him again. I heard about the fire in Beacon Hills through the grapevine but I thought everyone had died. Later I heard about my father's death, but I just couldn't deal with any of it and I knew that Nathan was Alpha now," Looking to Carolyn he said, "I didn't know how corrupt he had gotten, I am so sorry." She nodded and he continued, "Until I felt the Alpha power a few days ago, I thought I would never see any of my family again." Looking to Derek he asked, "Well now that you know my whole sad story, why do you need me? It sounds like you have all but wiped out the Alpha pack and the council is on your side, how can I help?"

The stern look on the Alpha's face was a stark contrast to the gentle way he held the sleeping baby as he answered, "We haven't defeated the Alpha pack. North gave up twelve names, all of them are dead or in custody but it has become clear that there are others and that someone on the council is supporting them and supplying them with information. Until we find this person, none of us are safe. Someone still wants control of the Hale pack and to kill the guardians, neither of which I am going to let happen. They killed Erin and your baby to stop you from becoming Alpha and possibly taking over as Pack master the same way the hunted me down and tried to kill Jade. They killed my whole family because it would open up the Pack Master position and they have repeatedly tried to kill my pack and my children. I want this to end. I want to be able to raise my children in a normal pack without running all the time." Locking eyes with the older man he continued, "I need your help because they have tried to put a puppet in the Alpha position for your pack and in the Pack Master position already, they never thought that you would step forward to lead, so that is what I need you to do. I need you to lead your pack, fix the mistakes of your brother and together we can find that last members of the Alpha pack and the damn mole in the council. And then we take are lives back, we end their control over us and we end their hate."

Taking a deep breath, Ryan stood and extended his hand to Derek, "Okay, I'm in. Let's kill these bastards."


	65. Release

The pack spent the rest of the afternoon catching Ryan up to speed on what they knew about Erin's murder and tracking the movements of the Alpha pack. They found that the Alpha pack had been active in the Northeast over the past three years, wiping out an entire pack that was distantly related to the Hales and there had been reports just before Peter's return that they were moving towards the pack in New York that Derek and Laura had lived with before he returned to Beacon Hills. Using the council's records and attacks on possible guardians Erica had developed a program to locate connections between the packs and the attacks in an attempt to locate possible members of the Alpha pack. So far she had identified two but they were in a holding pattern until the program finished running.

The next morning Derek and most of the pack, including Sarah and Ryan were training in the woods of the surrounding mountains, learning how to work together as a unit before any more attacks happened. Scott and Stiles had gone to Beacon Hills at Melissa's request; she wanted both of the boys there for her first ultrasound. Lydia had taken her girls and Carolyn on a supply run and Allison had decided to spend the morning at the house with Sophia. She needed a few minutes of calm to focus her mind and her daughter was to best place to find calm that she knew. Sitting in the window seat in the kitchen, she looked out of the house and watched the wilderness surrounding them as Sophia slumbered in her arms, full and sleepy after being fed.

"You look so beautiful," he father whispers, his blue eyes misty with emotion as his watches her. Allison smiles down at her daughter before looking up at her father who she hadn't even noticed entering the room.

Giving him a gentle smile, she runs her hand over Sophia's dark head, "Thanks."

After a few moments of standing there awkwardly, Chris asks, "Honey, can we talk?" At her look of hesitation, he continues, "I just, I need to say some things to you and I need you hear them."

Letting his words sink in, Allison stands and leads him into the living room. Gently lowering Sophia into the pack and play in the corner, Allison breaths in her baby scent, allowing it to fortify her for this conversation. With heavy trepidation she turns and takes a seat in front of her father on the couch closest to her sleeping daughter.

"I," he begins, "Allison, Melissa told me on the drive up here that you almost died when you pregnant."

Her shock at his topic of choice is clear on her face as she responds, "Well, I, um, Dad where are you going with this?"

Looking down at is hands he sighs, "I guess I just," meeting her eyes, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Um, well about six weeks before Sophia was born I was in the kitchen with Erica and Lydia and I had some pain, we went to the hospital and they said I had pre-eclampsia."

"You were in the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes but it was just over night, I was fine."

"Allison pre- eclampsia is serious, your mom had it when she was pregnant with you and she started to hemorrhage, she almost bled to death."

"What?" Allison leaned forward, "I didn't know that."

Nodding her father bit his lip, "Yeah, that is why we decided to not have any more children after you, it was too dangerous. Melissa said that it can be hereditary, so I guess you got that from her. We never told you, but I, well I never expected you to have a baby at seventeen."

"Dad, I didn't mean to get pregnant. I know you don't understand my choices but," she defended.

Holding his hand up, he stopped her, "No honey, that is not what this is about, I just, I need to apologize to you. I, you could have died because you had a health risk that you didn't know about and you didn't have proper medical care because you were running," swallowing back tears, he looked at her, "you were running from me. You could have died because you were running from me."

Bringing her hands to her mouth, Allison rubbed her face, trying to focus her thoughts, "Dad, you need to understand that I had to run, you made a lot of mistakes and I know that you have a lot of regrets but it doesn't change the fact that I had no choice but to run."

"I know that you went of your own will, Scott told me about that but, I just," he was grasping for the words to orate his feelings.

Standing, Allison ran her hands down her jeans, walking over to look over her daughter before turning to face her father, her hands unconsciously resting on her belly, "The most terrified I have ever been was the night that Nathan kidnaped her. I have never felt that lost or helpless and I never want to feel that way again. I know that my leaving hurt you, and I am sorry that I had to do that but," she sighed, leaning against the wall beside the pack and play, "There have been three days of my life that I was truly terrified, the first was the night I left. I got a call, I don't know if you remember it, but we were just returning after the rave and Gerard was talking about how it wasn't a complete loss and mom wasn't there. I got a phone call,"

"I remember, was it Scott?" he asked, following her movements with his eyes.

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around her body, as if to protect herself form the memories, "No, it was Derek, he told me if I ever loved Scott I needed to get to Deaton's then. There was something in his voice, I just, I knew I had to go. When I got there, everything was too quiet. I found them in the exam room. Scott was on the table and he was struggling to breath. Derek said that mom had hit him with the car and then poisoned him. He was dying," she turned and met his eyes for the first time. "He was dying because he loved me and she hated him for it." Her voice broke.

"Allison, did you know," he asked uncomfortably, "Scott said you didn't, but did you know that you were pregnant then?"

Taking a deep breath Allison held herself tighter, "I didn't have proof but I think I did know. I was three months along and I had had the thought in the back on my mind for a while, but I just didn't want to face it. After that day in the woods, when you pulled Scott out of the car and told me if I kept seeing him you would kill him I just couldn't deal with the idea of a baby," her hand had unconsciously found her now flat belly again, "God I was so scare that you would hurt him and so I denied it, I ignored it," looking thoughtfull to the tiny brunette in the pack and play, she gave a soft smile, "her, but then it happened, Scott almost died and I couldn't deal with that."

"So you left," he finished.

Chuckling, she shook her head, "No, I fainted."

"What?"

"I did. When Derek told me that he had bitten mom and all of the implications of that hit me, I fainted. I woke up and he asked me if I knew, I asked what he was talking about and he told me about the baby." Looking to the baby again she smiled gently, "He could hear her heartbeat. All that time that I was denying what was happening she was in there, my little girl, she was growing, her heart beating away inside of me. And Dad, when he told me it became real and I knew I had to leave. My mother had just tried to kill the father of my child and he was lying in front of me struggling for every breath. I knew that she would never accept my baby and now that I knew she was real I couldn't let anything happen to her. Once Scott woke up, I told him we had to leave."

"I am so sorry you were in that situation, that you felt like your only choice was to leave," he whispered.

Sighing heavily, Allison crossed closer to her father, "Dad, if we are going to rebuild any semblance of a relationship, we are going to have to leave the past in the past. I have spent the last 10 months of my life running; running from you, from the hunters, from the Alphas and from my own memories. I love you and I want to trust you again, but our issues do not begin or end with me leaving. I was so mad at you and mom for hiding the truth from me, for knowing what Scott was and not telling me, for allowing me to live in this world without knowing what was going on around me. My ignorance made me vulnerable to Kate and Gerard, but in the end it all brought us here. I have Scott and Sophia and my family and I would never trade a moment of it for the faux perfect life we had before, because as scary and viscous as this life is sometimes, it is real and I know that I am surrounded by people who love and trust me no matter what. I want you to be a part of that. I want you to be a part of my life, of Sophia's life," sitting down on the coffee table in front of him, she reaches for his hands, "Dad can you let go of the past and trust me?"

Smiling through his tears, he nods and pulls her into his arms, "Honey, I love you so much," he whispered into her hair, "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for the part I played in this, but I want to try to become a part of the family that you have built. I would never hurt any of you ever again." He vowed.

Smiling she squeezed his hands, "Thank you dad. I want that too."

It was when he felt the cold metal of a ring on her right hand pressing into his that he looked down. Turning her smaller hand in his, he took in the shinning diamond on her finger, an engagement ring. Smiling sadly he looked into her eyes, wide with concern at his reaction, "You're getting married?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"I am happy for you. Scott," he takes a breath before looking into her eyes again, "He loves you Allison and as much as he is not who I would have chosen, he loves you more than anyone I have ever seen and that is what makes him perfect for you."

Nodding through her tears, she chokes out, "He really does love me dad, he really does. He is so good to me and he is a wonderful father."

"I know honey," he tried to contain his tears, "I know, I have seen him with you and with Sophia and I know that he will love you both unconditionally until the day he dies." Squeezing her hands again, he smiles, "Not that it matters, but you have my blessing."

Launching herself forward, she sobs into his shoulder, "It matters dad, thank you so much for accepting this." He just rubs her back in response for a few minutes until they hear the car pulling into the driveway and know that Lydia is back with supplies. Breaking a part, they both take a second to pull themselves together before meeting the guardian outside to haul in the groceries.

As Allison and Chris exited the house the pack exited the woods, everyone gathering around the car and opening the doors and hatch to unload the SUV. On the second trip out to the car, Scott and Stiles pull up and both move to help unload the car as Lydia moves inside to direct the putting away of the groceries as if it is a military action. Seeing that Allison had clearly been crying, Scott gently reaches for her hand and pulls her to him. His eyes for full of concern but she just smiles softly, letting him know that it was okay. Looking past Allison to his sister who is exiting the house once more, Scott asked Will you watch Sophia for a few minutes?

Looking over the pair quickly, Lydia subtly nods, knowing that they needed a few minutes alone to discuss the obvious tear tracks on Allison's cheeks. Scott quickly twined his fingers with Allison's and leads her silently into the woods that surrounded the house. Once he knew that they were out of hearing distance from the house, he turned to her, keeping his hold on her hand, "What happened?" he asked, his concern clear.

"Nothing, Scott," she tried to calm him.

"You were crying, that is not nothing," he insisted, rubbing his thumb across her cheek as his hand cupped her face.

"Scott," she took a step back and looked down, trying to find the words to explain the conversation she had just had with her father, even though she wasn't quite sure she understood the ramifications of it yet, "I, we talked, my dad and I and I think that he wants us to move on from all of the pain of the past year. He is really sorry for everything that he has done and he wants to earn his way back into my life, into Sophia's life," she stopped and he saw the hesitation in her face.

Prompting her he says, "But,"

"But I don't know if I can forgive him and I know that I can't forget everything that has been done- to me, to the pack, to you—Scott, you and the pack had to leave everything you ever knew because of my family,"

Cutting her off, Scott brought his hand back to her face, "Allison, we left because of the hunters, but your mother and Gerard were calling the shots then. I am not going to lie to you and say that I am ever going to feel completely comfortable around your father, but I have made my peace with our past and I know that he wants to be a part of your life and a part of Sophia's life and I think that he should be."

"How can you be okay with him being around your daughter when he held a gun to your head and threatened to kill you if we stayed together?" She asked sardonically through her tears.

"Well I did put a baby in his seventeen year old daughter so, I guess he had reason to be worried," Scott joked, trying to lighten her mood.

Chuckling, she leaned into his hand, "True, but that still doesn't make it right."

"Yeah, but if it was Sophia in that car, making out with some boy, pregnant, I would want to shoot him too," Scott explained, the statement starting as a joke but suddenly becoming horrific as he processed it, "Oh God, I am going to lock her up until she is forty." He shakes his head and Allison laughs.

"Really? Because my parents forbidding me from seeing you worked so well," she scoffed.

"That is why I am going to start training Lydia's little boy from birth to defend the honor of his sister and cousin," Scott replied, completely straight faced.

"What?" She laughed.

"Yeah, Derek and I already talked about it, Isabel and Sophia don't get to date." He explains stoically to a giggling Allison.

"Uh-huh and what about your sister? I think that three to one are not odds our littlest Hale can win, no matter how much of his Dad he has in him. And don't forget, Sophia is half Argent as well, she will be trained too and Is, she is half Lydia and half Jackson, no one stands a chance against that wit and bite, not to mention the Hale scowl she is perfecting. I think our girls are going to be an unstoppable force," she laughs loudly as Scott ponders the future with their kids, when their kids and his sister are their ages and he visibly shudders, "We need to move to a place where there are no boys, at all."

"That is ridiculous?" Allison gasps out, now bent over with laughter.

"No, it's not. I am a teenage boy, I know what we think about and no one will ever think of my little girl," Scott's rant is cut off when Allison launches herself at him, kissing him deeply and thoroughly enough to distract him from his quest before he convinced himself that Sophia should be shipped to a convent in the middle of the night to protect her purity.

"Really, what do you think about?" Her tone shifted as she moved in on him like a predator, "Because I know what I have been thinking about the whole time we have been here and you have stayed away from me like I had plague," she pointed out, her frustration at her Scott imposed celibacy surfacing.

"Well I," he tried to explain but her lips on his throat distracted him, as she ran her nails down his exposed torso, reminding him that he was only wearing a pair of shorts that he often used for training.

"You what?" She question, her teeth worrying his ear.

"Allison, your dad is here," he said in a harsh whisper as he pushed her back by the shoulders, his eyes wide.

Looking around them, Allison slides her arms around his neck, "I don't see him here," she whispered before pulling her shirt over her head. Looking down at her bared chest Scott nods, "True," and grabs the back of her head, fisting her hair and kissing her back. Quickly he lifted her against a tree, lowering her to the ground so he could drop to his knees and help her out of her shorts. Before he could stand Allison was using her feet to shove is basketball shorts off of his hips. They were on the ground before his lips reached hers again in a searing kiss.

Tilting her head back, Allison let out a moan as he did sinful things to her throat. Allison grasped his hair a little too firmly as his lips teased her nipples and she ground her core against his stomach, seeking some purchase for the friction that she so desperately needed. "Scott," she rasped out wetly.

"Huh?" He murmured against her belly as he circled her navel with his tongue.

"Are you ready?" She dug her nails into his scalp as he traced the edges of her clit with his tongue, breathing heavily against her, causing her whole body to tense in anticipation.

Looking up at her, he grinned ferally, "I've been ready for the last two weeks, I just thought it would be disrespectful to fuck you with your father down the hall," the vibrations from his voice sent shockwaves through her and she rocked against his face.

Chuckling, she tried to stay composed as she gasped, "Never stopped you before," she sent him her own wicked smile which he responded to with a swift bite to the inside of her thigh, pushing her over the edge. Even though part of him wanted to tease her for hours, seeing how many time he could make her come undone from just the barest touches, Scott need to be inside her now.  
Grabbing the backs of her thighs, he stood thrusting into Allison's body as she still twitched from her first orgasm. Her muscles pulled at the intrusion and Allison arched her back into the tree, shifting her hips to make room for him inside her. As he pulled back and slammed back in again, setting a brutally controlled but powerful pace that had Allison holding on tight, tilting her hips and meeting him thrust for thrust; both of them filling the forest around them with primal cries of lust. When they finally gave over to orgasm, both out of need for release and sheer exhaustion, they fell into a sweaty, sated heap on the cool grass.

After a moment of trying to catch her breath, Allison giggled, "God I needed that. As she pressed her face into Scott's throat.

Chuckling, Scott panted out, "Me too, God I didn't think I was going to survive not touching you for a second longer." He kissed her hair, his finger wandering all of her exposed skin.

"Me either," she kissed him again, "let's never do that again okay."

Nodding Scott agreed. As their blood finally started to cool, the humid air of the late afternoon surrounding them, they both realized that they had to go back to reality and moved to dress, trying to figure out how to hide the clear marks on Allison's back from the tree.

"Scott, I don't know why it matters so much, it's not like the pack is not going to know exactly what we have been doing," she pointed out, kissing him to distract him from his distress.

"Yeah, I know, but your dad will know too," he whispered.

Finally, Allison stopped back and took his face in her hands, "Scott, do you really think that my father thinks that you are not sleeping me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "You put a baby in me as you are so fond of saying, do you think he doesn't know how that happened?"

"I, well," he stammered, "Allison he has guns, lots of guns and wolf's bane. He could kill me," he told her emphatically.

Kissing him gently, "So could I," she whispered back against his lips, nipping his bottom lip to emphasize her statement, "And I will consider it if you ever pull this hands off thing again." She smiles and something about it both scares and turns on Scott. "My Dad knows that you love me, that I love you, that we are going to get married and that you are the father of my child. We share a bed every night in his house, I think he has figured out that you are having sex with me."

Allison laughs at the look of shear error on his face and figures out that she is not going to win this so she just kisses him and unbuttons her shorts again before pushing him back on the ground, figuring that she might as well use the few moments alone while she can.


	66. Contact

Chapter 66

While Allison and Scott were off communing with nature or whatever dumbass excuse they were going to give when the pack picked on them for slinking back into the house flushed and reeking of sex like everyone knew they would, Lydia took a moment to enjoy the quiet. Erica, Sarah and Stiles were in the living room going through the files Erica had hacked and looking for connections in Sam's journals. Boyd and Isaac were playing with the kids and everyone else had buggered off to fill the afternoon, leaving the Alpha female a few precious minutes to make a sandwich for herself and just relax. Walking into the kitchen, Lydia pulled her hair into a high bun on top of her head and washed her hands.

Collecting the ingredients for her well-deserved snack, Lydia rubbed her belly idly, Aaron had been restless all day and he was doing a number on her ribs. Wincing, she rubbed a little harder on a spot that he laid a particularly viscous kick to. She was so focused on her movements that she did not hear someone enter the room or notice them until she felt warm fingers ghosting along her neck followed by what felt like an electrical surge and blackness filling her consciousness.

While he was growing to trust his cousin's motivations and he was genuinely grateful for the chance to be around family again, Ryan still felt ill at ease with the amount of people that surrounded him in this house. Being an Omega had made him isolate himself, both to survive and because being around people reminded him of what he had lost. Seeing Derek's pack made him ache for the loss of his own. Watching his cousin play with his daughters—the baby who practically clung to her father and the laughing little girl with wide green eyes who was almost the same age that his own child would have been made him want to die because she was a constant reminder of the baby he would never meet. He loved his cousin, but he also craved the life that Derek had built from the ashes of his past; a feat Ryan had not been able to accomplish.

Entering the kitchen, Ryan realized that he had followed the sweet citrusy scent of his cousin's beautiful wife—yet another thing that he was envious of. Lydia reminded him so much of Erin that sometimes he could allow himself to believe his Erin had returned to him. He knew that Lydia wasn't Erin. He knew that Lydia was his cousin's wife. She was Derek's Alpha female and the baby growing inside her made it very clear that she was Derek's in every way, but none of that stopped the overwhelming pull that he felt to her. Standing still for a moment, he took her in: tiny bare feet with pink tipped toe nails, white jean shorts, teal blue top that was some sort of thin, gauzy fabric that fluttered when she moved. When he heard her sharp intake of breath as she pressed the heel of her hand against her pregnant belly he froze.

Moving forward to see if she needed his help, his eyes are drawn to the back of her neck. This was the first time that he had seen Lydia with her hair up and his eyes were inexplicably drawn to a healed wound marring the pale skin. Without thinking he reached forward to run his fingers over the raise scar tissue that formed a perfect bite mark on the back of her neck. Rage flushed through his system at the realization that she was claimed. His cousin's seemingly perfect family was a lie. He had claimed a child—a sixteen year old girl and forced her to bare his heir so he could be pack master. Derek was no better that Nathan.

As his fingers made contact with her skin, Lydia tensed under his touch and then suddenly she made a sound, sharp and wet in the back of her throat before her knees buckled. Catching her instinctively, Ryan began to lower her to the floor when her body began to seize. Before he even realized what was going on, the thin blonde that had been part of his brother's pack came shrieking into the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sarah yelled as she grabbed Lydia's shaking body. Shoving Ryan away and growling at him, "What did you do to her?" Her thin hands flew over Lydia's face, her eyes looking for some sort of injury or wound.

The force of her shove knocked him on his ass in the middle of the floor and he watched helplessly as the redhead twitched and Sarah stared at him as if he was the cause. Erica and her human rushed into the room, Erica's heartbeat rising sharply as she took in the scene on the floor. "Oh God," she muttered, easing Sarah's hands off of Lydia and lowering the pregnant girl onto her side, moving her into a safer position with the ease of trained hands, "Where is Derek?" she asked, her panic clear as she cradled Lydia's head, preventing it from banging against the floor.

"I am right here," the Alpha rushed in, having heard Sarah's yelling and running all the way into the house from where he had been patrolling the woods trying to avoid Scott and Allison. Dropping to his knees as he realized what was going on, he looked to Erica, "What happened?"

Shaking her head, she looked to Sarah, "I heard her gasp and I came in here and found him with her, she was already like this," Sarah's tone was biting and it was clear she still believed that Ryan was the cause of this as her hands sought out contact with the Alpha female's skin, rubbing her ankles as if unconsciously trying to calm her.

Opening and closing his mouth helplessly, Ryan raised his hands, "I just walked in the kitchen and she started to fall, I caught her and then," he gestured helplessly to the girl having a seizure.

"We have to take her to a hospital," Derek said, still looking to Erica who nodded.

"Wait," Scott stilled Derek's move to pick his sister up.

"What? No. Scott she is having a seizure," Derek snapped.

"I am not sure what is happening, but she is broadcasting, something else is going on," Scott clarified.

"I don't care," Derek stated simply, scooping his wife up and only to be stopped by Scott's hand, "Just give me a second to try to connect, if I can't I will drive you to the hospital," Scott pleaded. Looking at his wife's contorted face, and then back to his Beta's Derek gave a small nod, "You have two minutes and we are going to the hospital either way."

"Okay," Scott nodded as Alison joined them, bringing her hands to her mouth to try to stifle the sob wailing there at the sight of her best friend.

Lying on the floor beside his sister, Scott brought his hands to her temples and with a deep breath he pushed forward, seeking out her psyche. What he entered was a confusing series of flashes: a dark night in the woods, bright light and purple powder, feeling like he was drowning, searing pain in his limbs and side. Gasping and trying to fight the overwhelming dizziness rocking through his system Scott cried out Lydia! Lydia can you hear me?

After a moment he could feel her panic ebb just a bit, Scott?

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell is going on?" He spun around in the darkness, searching for her in the chaotic scene around him. Spinning once more, he spots her, curled into a ball with her hands over her ears and her eyes screwed shut trying to block out the cacophony of noise and images. Running to her, but feeling like there are lead weights attached to his limbs, Scott is relieved when he is finally facing her. As his hands wrap around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest, the noise and the images stop. After a moment, Lydia starts to relax, "My God what was that?" She whispered.

"I have no idea, do you know what happened to trigger it?" He asked, rocking her gently and rubbing her back, still trying to calm her down.

"I was making a sandwich and then someone was touching me and then it was like an electrical current passed through me and then that started." She gestured absently to the now empty black void in front of them.

Looking to her brother's worried face she asks, "What?"

"Lydia you had a seizure. You where in the kitchen and I was in the woods and you started projecting the images into my mind. I knew something was wrong so I ran inside and Derek was holding you on the floor and you were seizing." He explained gently as her face became more and more drawn in horror, her hands immediately finding her belly, "Is he?"

Bringing his hand to rest on her belly as well, Scott smiled as the baby shifted, "I think he is fine, but you need to go to the hospital and get checked out, just to be sure," Scott prompted, expecting a fight but she just nodded absently, "Okay, but now we have to wake up."

Kissing her forehead, Scott understood that he was going to have to pull them out of this because Lydia was neither strong enough or clear enough about what was going on to do that right now. Holding her closer, they breathed as one and pushed their way to consciousness.

Gasping forward as her body awoke, Lydia choked for a moment before trying to scramble out of Derek's arms. Recognizing the look of terror and desperation in her eyes, he quickly lifted her and helped her to the sink to vomit. Holding most of her weight and pulling her hair out of her face, Derek looked more terrified than the others had seen him since they had rescued Lydia and Stiles from Gerard. As her heaving calmed, she washed her mouth out with water from the tap a few times before allowing Derek to turn her around.

"Erica get the car, we need to get her to the hospital," He ordered, waiting for a fight from his wife. At her nod, his worry doubled. If she was agreeing to this, he knew that she was just as scared as he was. Leaning down he lifted her gently in his arms and followed his blonde beta outside where she and Stiles where waiting, Stiles in the driver's seat and Erica in the back. Climbing in beside Erica, Derek allowed Lydia to rest her head in the other girl's lap while he held the rest of her body draped over his. Derek rubbed her back while Erica gently ran her hands through Lydia's thick hair in smooth, calming motions.

Kissing Allison, Scott scrambled behind the others rushing towards the door. As the cooling evening air hit him, Scott looked down and realized that he was still not wearing a shirt. As if he sensed his distress, Isaac suddenly appeared with a t-shirt and look of desperation. Taking the shirt, Scott squeezed Isaac's shoulder in thanks as he pulled it over his head, "I'll watch out for her," he promised quietly before climbing into the passenger seat as Stiles speeds out of the driveway and sets a course for the hospital that could not have been anywhere near the recommended speed limits.

Rushing into the ER, Scott has a momentary flash of nostalgia, the antiseptic smell and mild chaos of it all reminding him of the endless time he had spent watching his mother work from the nurses station when he was supposed to be doing his homework.

Derek is looking around helplessly for a moment, but Erica takes complete charge, marching up to the triage nurse, she announces, "My sister in law is seven months pregnant and she just had a seizure, she is still in and out of consciousness." The demand in her tone is clear and the nurse nods immediately, calling for a gurney and breaking into a sprint to get it over to where Derek is standing, cradling a barely lucid Lydia.

"Put her on the gurney son, we are going to take care of her," The middle age nurse said gently, as if she knew she was addressing a scared predator. Nodding he gently lowers the redhead, brushing the hair out of her face, "I am going to take her back and start some test, I already paged the neonatal specialist on call."

"I can't stay with her?" He asks.

"It is just for a few minutes, the doctor or I will be out to get you soon, I promise," she squeezes his forearm as she pulls the bed away and Derek suddenly looks completely lost. He can feel Erica's hand holding his arm in support, but all he can think of is the last time he was in this situation- putting Kate on a gurney in a hospital, not knowing if she or his child was going to make it. Last time he lost the woman he loved and most of his family; he couldn't loose anything else. Shuddering as he tried to breath, he felt like he was having a panic attack.

Just when he felt like his knees were going to buckle, Erica slipped her hand into his and pulled him down into a hug. Derek could feel his whole body calming, his mind stilling and he knew that Erica was working her magic. Having never before been on the receiving end of her gift, he was a bit overwhelmed by the peace that he felt. Letting out a deep sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent, allowing her to take care of him for the moment. Pulling her closer, he whispered, "Thanks, I, thank you."

Nodding into the crook of his neck she replied, "That is what family does." Pulling back slightly, she pulled him by the hand to a row of chairs against the wall to wait for news.

It felt like an eternity later that the nurse returned to collect the Alpha, offering him a small smile she asked, "Are you Derek?"

Nodding he stood, unintentionally pulling Erica with him, their hands still linked.

Smiling at his nervous awkwardness, the nurse continued, "She is awake and she is asking for you." Looking to Erica she continued, "Are you family?"

Derek nodded, "She is my sister," he answered and he could hear Erica's heart skip at that.

"Would you feel comfortable filling out some forms? The doctor wants to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Cassion," Erica nods cordially and takes the clipboard wanting to laugh because she is the person who created their false identities so she knows more about the "Cassions" than anyone else. Besides it is not like she can actually put "werewolf" on the family history section. That settled, the nurse leads Derek through the swinging double doors and down a hallway that seemed over-saturated with artificial light. Following her through several twist and turns, Derek is frustrated by his inability to hear Lydia's heartbeat or his son's heartbeat. The cacophony of hospital sounds drown them out and Derek couldn't track them in this place.

Turning yet another corner, the colors became more muted and lighting became softer. There were pictures of babies and pregnant women on the walls and everyone seemed happier than they had in the ER. Pushing through a door, the nurse stepped aside and let Derek walk into the patient room past her. Releasing a breath that he felt like he had been holding since he saw her on the kitchen floor, Derek had to stop himself from running to Lydia. She was laying in a hospital bed, tubes and wires connected to her chest, head and belly. The machines surrounding her made her look even smaller than her demure frame and Derek was overwhelmed with a sense of helplessness that he hated.

Smiling weakly, she croaked, "Hey you," reaching her non IV'ed head out to him. Taking her hand and kissing the back of it he returned her shy smile, "Hey," he whispered, his voice rough with emotion.

"Okay kids, the doctor will be in in just a few minutes to talk to you, he is reviewing your VEEG results right now." She explained before exited the room quickly.

Leaning forward, Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead, sighing against her skin, "God, Lydia I am so sorry," he started, but she cut him off with a chuckle, "Sorry for what? Derek you didn't do anything wrong."

"I just, well, what if the baby," he floundered for a response.

"Derek stop trying to take the blame for something that you have no control over," she gave him a stern warning before smiling, "Everything is not about you, you drama queen."

Chuckling at her attempt at humor to break the tension, he smiled, "Fine, but I am totally not a drama queen." She laughed, like a real, full out belly laugh and he couldn't help but smile.

Once she settled down, he looked at all of the machines, "What is a VEEG?"

"It is a video reading of my brainwaves," she explains, gesturing to the wires stuck to her head.

"Oh," he answered, not completely understanding but moving on. Before he could ask anymore questions, the doctor briskly entered the room. He was probably fifty, with graying red hair and glasses.

"Hello again Lydia," he smiled gently and Derek knew that his wife had already charmed this man. Turning his eyes to Derek, he reached out his hand, "You are the husband I presume."

Shaking the man's hand, Derek nodded, "Yes, I'm Derek," it was times like these that he realized how awkward he was around humans sometimes. Feeling Lydia squeeze his other hand, he felt a bit calmer, but he was still terrified of what the man had to say.

"Well," the doctor looked down at the chart in front of him, "It looks like you had what we call a psychogenic non-epileptic seizure."

"Okay, what does that mean?" Lydia struggled to sit up and Derek instinctively slide his hand around her back and guided her up, propping pillows behind her.

"It means that you do not have epilepsy or a seizure disorder, typically psychogenic seizures are cause by psychological factors. We most often see them in pregnant women due to stress."

"Stress?" Derek asks.

"Yes," the doctor nods and continues, "Your wife tells me that you have been traveling the past few weeks due to a family emergency," Taking her lead Derek nods.

"Yes sir, we haven't been in town long and we were planning on going back home at the end of the week. Will that be a problem," He knows that none of this is true but it is as close to true as possible and he needs to know how safe it is to move Lydia if the need arises. Part of his brain is screaming at him that all of this—her seizure, the stress in her life—are due to his failures as a husband and as an Alpha. He has not be able to keep her safe, he can't protect her from anything. As if she knew the self destructive thoughts he was have, Lydia slid her fingers through his, pulling their joined hands to best on her belly. Taking a breath, Derek let her actions calm him.

"I want to get a look at the baby and run a few more test, but as long as both Lydia and the baby are healthy and she avoids too much more stress I think that being in her own home would benefit them both," the doctor smiled as he pulled another machine over and collected a few things off a cart.

"Could the seizure have hurt the baby?" Lydia asked in a thin voice.

"We are going to take a look and see, but most often, no, psychogenic seizures do not cause problems during pregnancy. Most women who have issues, have them due to physical injury incurred during the fit itself or due to other factors like blood pressure or hormone imbalances. "

Nodding Lydia let out a breath, pressing she and Derek's joined hands harder on the spot were their son was moving. Derek leaning forward and kissed her forehead.

"Now if you will just lay back and put yours feet in the stirrups," the doctor pulled out the hidden stirrups on the bed. Lydia sighed and followed his direction. She hated getting poked and prodded, there was just something so undignified about, but if she had to do it to keep her little boy safe, she would. The doctor was quick and soon he was rolling back from between her legs and standing to pull the bottom of the bed out so she could once again rest her calves on the flat surface.

"Well so far so good, everything looks okay here, your mucus plug is thinning significantly but at this stage of the game that is pretty normal." He explain and Lydia nodded along. Melissa had said the same thing two weeks ago and Lydia needed to sit down with the nurse and ask her what that meant. She hated not understanding something, particularly when that something was about her own body and the health of her child.

"Now we are just going to take a look and see what is going on in here," the doctor lifted her gown after covering her legs with a paper blanket.

"We get to see him?" Derek asked, his face full of wonder and the doctor nodded kindly, "First baby?" he inquired and Lydia smiled and said, "Yes sir," and for a moment Derek wanted to correct her but then he had to remember their cover story. They couldn't give out too many details, just in case anyone else came asking.

As the doctor busied himself with the machine and fiddling with several nobs, Derek listened to his son's heartbeat in wonder, praying to whatever deity would listen that the cub be alright.

In the waiting room, Scott paced and chewed relentlessly on his finger nails, an old habit that Stiles had not seen him indulge in since they were kids and his father had left the last time. Erica had robotically filled out all of the forms the nurse had given her and returned them to the desk before sitting in the seat beside Stiles. Pulling her knees up, she wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her forehead down, trying to fight the wave of fear washing over her.

Seeing his girlfriend curl in on herself, Stiles knew that she was trying to be strong, but she was scared. They all were. Wrapping his arm around her, Stiles pulled her slightly and she melted into his side, both of them ignoring the uncomfortable plastic bench they were sitting on.

"What is going on in that beautiful brain of yours baby?" Stiles whispered, rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to get her to relax.

After a few moments of silence you answered, "I couldn't have children." She whispered, so low that he could barely hear her.

Turning a bit to face her, his brow furrowed, "What?"

Looking down she relaxed her legs, curling them in the chair, "before, you know" her eyebrows raised, "the bite, the doctors told me that it was best if I never had children."

Suddenly realization dawned on Stiles, "Oh, because of your seizures."

Nodding, she picked at a strand of her hair, "Some people who are epileptic can have children, but my seizures were so uncontrolled and the types of medications I was on made it," her wide brown eyes looked up at him finally, "Well the doctors called it an unnecessary risk."

"Okay," Stiles continued rubbing her back, "And you are worried about what the seizure means for Lydia and the baby?"

Nodding, she let a few tears leak down her cheeks, "Yeah, I mean," her voice broke, "If it wasn't safe for me, then it can't be good that this happened. We have all just been through so much, Lydia has been through so much, I just," looking up at him again, "We can't lose this baby. He doesn't just belong to Lydia and Derek, he is important to all of us. He is like the good that has come out this situation." At Stiles' mildly confused face she explains, "Jade and Isabel were already born and Sophia was inside Allison when we ran, this baby is new and if we had never run, then Derek and Lydia would have never gotten together and we would have never gotten together and God knows where any of us would be," her voice was taking on a manic tone now and Stiles knew that he needed to calm her down.

"Erica will you marry me?" He blurted out and her diatribe stopped with her mouth hanging open, Scott's pacing stopped suddenly and he spun to face the couple.

"What?" She breathed.

"Um, uh, yeah this is not how I pictured this happening," Stiles gaped a bit, "But yeah, here goes," he lowered himself out of the chair and onto one knee in front of her, in the middle of the ER with sick people watching and repeated, "Erica, will you marry me?"


	67. Warning

I know I suck I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long! School and life have been kicking my ass over the past few months and I have kind of lost my time and motivation to write. I am going to finish it though, I promise. I am on break for the next few days so I want to try to wrap it up soon. This chapter is not worth waiting for, it is mostly transition and filler to the big battle which will start in the next chapter. We are almost at the end I promise. Thank you all for continuing to read this and for your comments and encouragement. You do not know how much that has meant to me. This has not been edited, so I sorry for any mistakes! I just wanted to get it up. Happy New Year everyone!

 

Chapter 67

 

As the sound of the SUV fades into ambient sound, a tense silence falls over the house. Isaac enters the kitchen quietly, almost as if he is afraid to disturb the anxious silence. He knows that any disruption of this aura can only lead to bad things; he has had a lifetime of experience to teach him that lesson. He swiftly lowers himself to the floor, approaching Sarah and trying to project as much calmness as he could muster. In times like this he tried to be more like Scott; Scott always made him feel better when he was nearing the edge of the darkness that he knew lived within him.

 

Sarah was staring brokenly at the spot on the tile that Lydia's body had just occupied. She was unconsciously trying to grip the flooring, as if she was trying to stop the world from spinning or find some control over what had happened in the last few minutes.

 

“Sarah,” he whispered gently, “Sarah do you want to go somewhere more comfortable, maybe we can watch a movie?” He knew that she didn't want to watch a movie but he also knew that the last thing she would want him to say was _Hey Sarah, you want to go cry over how worried we are over Lydia and her baby?_ Sarah hated looking weak, something that he learned about her quickly, but she also did not trust Ryan completely and the last thing she would want to admit in front of him was that she was scared. It was an act that Isaac knew well, God knows he had done enough of it himself.

 

Looking up, Sarah locked eyes with him for a moment and gave a curt nod. He gripped her elbow and lifted her from the floor, guiding her up the back stairs to her room. Once they were there and the door was safely shut, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her and hold her while she cried.

 

Once Sarah and Isaac were safely out of hearing range, Carolyn looked around the room and with a heavy sigh moved to clean up the mess that had been left behind. Once she had replaced all of the sandwich ingredients that Lydia had collected before her seizure in the fridge, she turned and leaned against the counter, observing the man still on his knees in the middle of the room. Crossing her arms, she heard him whisper, “That bastard.”

 

“Mhum?” She tutted softly.

His breathing picked up as his anger grew, turning on her, his eyes flashing red as he stood, “How can you just stand around and defend him? How can any of you justify this? You build my brother up like he is the devil himself, but Derek is no better!” He bellows leaning over her now.

 

There is a part of Carolyn, a bigger part than she cares to admit, that wanted to curl in on herself and look for the nearest exit. However, she had made her mind up and she would be damned if she ever let another man talk to her that way, if she ever allowed anyone to have that level of control over her life and happiness again.

Squaring her shoulders, Carolyn leaned forward into his space, “You clearly have no idea what the fuck you are talking about so I would suggest you back off!”

The fury in her eyes shocked him and it worked, after a few tense moments of stare off, Ryan backed down, “Fine, you think I don't know what is going on, who my brother was, why don't you tell me huh?” He challenged as he paced the kitchen, watching the thin woman still leaning against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“What do you want to know Ryan? Do you want to know about the demeaning comments? About the way he forbid me to speak to my own family or to the pack. The way he monitored what I ate, what I wore, who I spoke to? Do you want to hear about the trail of girls he cheated on me with or that when I begged him to stop how he broke my jaw? Huh?"Her voice had become a controlled yell, the rage seething in her bubbling out, "Do you want to hear about the beatings and the rapes and miscarriages because,” Tears had flooded her eyes by now, but she didn't realize it until she heard her own voice cracking, “Because he beat my babies out me because I embarrassed him by throwing up at a pack meeting? Or the way I damn near bled to death before he got me medical help? How about how he blamed me for losing his heirs? For not be able to give him another?” She angrily wiped her noise on her sleeve, advancing on the pacing Alpha, “How about the way he nearly killed Sarah before he raped her in an attempt get an heir that I could no longer give him. Do you want to hear that story Ryan? Do you want to tell me about how maybe he wasn't that bad?”

Ryan had stopped pacing and was staring in horror at the woman in front of him as she slowly continued moving forward towards him until she was screaming in his face.

 

“Because guess what? You don't _get_ to know those stories. Those are mine!"she brought her fist to her chest, "They are my scars; my proof that I survived. They are the foundation that has built me for good or bad and I will not give them away to appease a selfish little prick who wants his cousin's wife.” At his hash in take of breath, she smirks,

 

“Oh Ryan, did you really think we all didn't know? The way you watch her, the way you study her movements, it is so clear that you want her. But a little advice,” her voice is clear now, devoid of the pain from just moments before, “Lydia is not Erin.” He starts to interrupt but she holds up her hand, “I know what you are going to say and it doesn't matter. Lydia loves Derek and he clearly worships her. They are married, they have three children, they are mates. What do you expect, her to give birth to his baby and then run away with you? Would you even want her if she did?”

 

Her words hit him like a sledgehammer and though he tries in earnest to keep his face stone, he knows she can see through him, “I didn't think so,” she offers a sad smile, “The truth is, as wonderful as Lydia is, you don't see Lydia when you look at her. You see what you lost. You see Erin and your child and I understand that, but Ryan, you need to let her go. Let Erin rest so that you can move on with your life, or you are never going to be anything but an Omega.” With those final words she leaves a confused and lost Alpha in her wake. Exiting through the back door, Ryan wonders the grounds for hours, trying to sort out his head. He knows that Carolyn is right-- he doesn't really know Lydia and she is not Erin, no matter how much she looks and smells like her. The baby in her belly is not his and she will never be his mate. However, the one thing he cannot reconcile is the claim mark. Every time he thinks have has found some sort of balance in his thoughts the image of that scar flashes in his sub conscious and the rage is building again.

*******************************************************************************

 

Looking down into Stiles' beautiful amber colored eyes, Erica is completely dumb founded. When she woke up this morning, she had not planned on any of this. She was supposed to go on a supply run and pick up the stuff for Jade's birthday cookout tomorrow and she was going to try to fit in a quicky with Stiles before she had to patrol. That was in her day planner. Lydia having a seizure over lunch meat and Stiles proposing in the emergency room were absolutely not in her day planner. This was the weirdest day ever, and that included the day she became a werewolf.

The look of spreading panic and hurt on Stiles' face clued her into the fact that she had been quiet for too long. Somewhere in her brain she registered the other people in the waiting room. The babies crying down the hall and the sound of Derek's boots coming towards them. A strange squeaking sound made its way out of her throat as she nodded, tenuously at first and then with a vigor she had not known she possessed. “Yes,” she squeaked, “Yes, yes yes yes yes!” The word flew out of her like a mantra.

 

Stiles eyes widened and he choked out, “Really?” As if he was just as shocked that this was happening as she was and as she bobbed her head again he let out a full throated “Yes!!!” Before lifting her by the rib cage into the air and spinning her around, “Yes?”

“Yes!” She yelped as he lowered her a bit, still holding her feet off the ground and kissed her with all of the passion and joy and hope that he possessed. Smiling as they broke for air, he whispered, “Yes” against her lips and she giggled, “Yes.”

 

Their moment was broken when Derek entered the emergency waiting area again. Coming to stand beside Scott, who was a bit blurry eyed—not that he would admit it-- Derek looked at the couple gratuitously making out in the middle of the sickly green chairs and the even sicklier green people he asked, “What the holy hell is this?” Gesturing to the lovebirds.

 

Doing a double take at the Alpha, having not noticed him before, Scott, fake coughed to wipe his face and clear his throat, “Um, Stiles and Erica are getting married.” He offered with a big dopey smile.

The alpha just stared blankly at him before looking back to the couple who were rounding second base in front of them and then looking back at Scott, “Do any of you know what not making a scene even looks like?”

 

His sardonic tone broke into Erica and Stiles' happy bubble as they broke apart and awkwardly straightened their clothes a bit, “Oh, uh, hey Derek,” Erica stuttered for a moment and Derek could only think that Stiles was evidently contagious. “How is Lydia?”

 

His face still somewhere between befuddled and constipated, his eyebrows clearly confused, Derek crossed his arms, “Um, she is going to be okay. She wanted me to come get you all because they are doing a sonogram and she wants you all to see it.” His tone was still confused.

 

“Oh,” Stiles cocked his head, “That is really nice of her.” He took Erica's hand as Scott and Derek turned and walked through the doors to the maternity ward. An elderly lady reached her hand out, resting it in Erica's wrist, “Congratulations sweetheart,” she offered, her voice thin with age but thick with sincerity, “His love for you is as clear as the horizon dear. You and your baby will be very lucky to have him.”

 

Before Erica can respond the lady is off to sit with a man who is clearly her husband. Offering Erica a wink, she takes the old man's hand as Stiles loses his battle with laughter at Erica's befuddled face. Looking to her new fiancee, she whines, “Why does everyone think I am pregnant?”

Still chuckling as he takes her hand, “Don't worry honey, it is not you, it is just everyone can see how virile I am and they make that assumption.” He runs his hand down his chest for dramatic effect-- earning himself a scoff and backhand across said chest from Erica. Rolling her eyes, she scoffs, “Whatever.”

Once they have navigated the maze like corridors the motley group finds themselves in Lydia's hospital room, the redhead reclined on a bed that makes her look ridiculously small, her belly bared to the room and several wires hooked to various parts of her body.

Smiling, she tries to reassure them, “Hey guys,” she waves the closer, Derek takes a seat on the far side of the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand in his. After a moment's hesitation Stiles makes his way over, kissing the alpha female's hair and smiling down at the bump that is taking over her body. Scott follows suit and Erica saddles up to the bed, hugging Lydia, “I am really glad you are okay,” she whispers, the worry in her voice clear as Lydia pulls her tighter, whispering back, “We are going to be fine,” as she takes the blonde's hand and places it over the side of her belly where the baby is moving up a storm. A smile breaks out on the blonde's face and she releases Lydia and moves down to press a kiss against her taunt skin, “Hey buddy,” she smiles when the baby pushes against Lydia's skin, “Auntie Erica is so glad you are okay.” The baby wriggles closer, as of he knows what she is saying and Erica presses a kiss to the impression of his little foot. Both Lydia and Erica giggle as the doctor rejoins them, looking a bit perplexed at the group but taking Lydia at her word that they were “family”.

“Okay,” the man smiles indulgently, looking over the numbers on the monitors once more, “We are just waiting a moment for a specialist and then we will take a look at this little guy okay?” He smiles but his words put Derek on edge, “Specialist? Is something wrong?” he asks, standing suddenly and subtly clocking all of the possible exits and anything that can be used either as a weapon or to track them.

Scott is pocket texting Allison as everyone else tenses, telling her to be ready to move at his call.

 

Looking up from the machine, the red head doctor nods gently, “No, there is nothing wrong, per say, but I would feel more comfortable if we had a specialist review Lydia's numbers as well.”

 

“I thought you were a specialist,” Lydia raises herself to her elbows, gripping Derek's forearm.

“Well he is,” a familiar voice answers from the door, “But he is not as well versed in some of the peculiarities of your condition,” Mrs. McCall answers from the door as she enters, followed by Deaton who is decked out in scrubs and a white coat and mask so that no one would notice that he was not actually a doctor at the hospital.

“Lydia calm down,” Melissa crosses to the young girl, “You know you are supposed to be staying calm. I am sorry for the stealth approach but we thought it would be safest if no one knew we were here.”

Looking to the OBGYN, “Dr. Taylor here is an old friend, and a member of the Tilbury. We trust him,” she reassures them but it is clear that none of them are willing to give blind faith to anyone. After a moment, Erica pipes up, “No guys, it is alright, he is on the up and up.”

Stiles takes her hand and offers a supportive squeeze as the rest of the kids relax a tiny bit.

Laying back again, her body language still rigid, Lydia nods, “Okay, if Erica and Melissa trust you, I will. Let's see my boy okay,” she slides her hand down to tangle her fingers with Derek's, not really relaxing until she hears the quick, steady, “Wosh, wosh” of her son's heartbeat. Smiling as tears flood her eyes, she brings her free hand to her mouth, “Oh God, is that what you hear all the time?” she looks from her husband to her bother to her friend. They all nod but Stiles looks just as in awe as Lydia does. As the doctor turns the screen so that they can see, the tears just keep flowing, “That, that is him?” She smiles as Melissa nods, “Yep,” the veteran nurse's voice thick with her own emotions both about the kids around her and about her own pregnancy.

“He is so much bigger than last time,” She looks at Derek but he just nods as he stairs at the screen.

 

Dr. Taylor starts doing measurements and moving the Doppler around a bit, “Here is his head and, you can see his nose and eye sockets. His spine and feet. He is definitely a boy,” he chuckles along with everyone else as he points out the child's gender. “Now Lydia you told us you were seven months when you checked in,”

“Yes,” she nodded, the worry returning.

“Well, you may have been mis-dated because you are measuring a little big.”

“What?” Derek leans forward.

“Actually, I have a theory about that,” Lydia looks to Ms. McCall.

“What do you mean?” The nurse asks, knowing that they had spoken at length about Allison's pregnancy.

“Well Laura actually said something that sparked the idea but,” looking at Derek she continued, “You remember how he started growing rapidly when I was being poisoned and we thought maybe it was just because he was big,” Everyone nodded, “Well I think it was a defense mechanism the same way Sophia started growing more quickly because Allison had pre-eclamsia I think Aaron started growing more quickly when North was trying to kill us both. Boyd and I have been looking into it with the medical records that Erica got from the council and from any other source we could find.”

Raising her eyebrows, Melissa nods, “Well it makes sense, but it is something that you should watch closely. Make sure you are taking extra good care of yourself because the baby is a strain on your body anyway, add to that the fact that he is growing at a rapid rate that means he is sucking up all of the nutrition that you are taking in so you are going to have to listen to your body. If you feel tired take a nap, if you are hungry, eat, and so on.”

 

Pulling her hand up to his mouth. Derek kisses her knuckles, “Melissa how bad is this? How much of a risk is he posing to her?” His voice sounds oddly small.

 

Looking to Dr. Taylor, Melissa continues, “Derek,” she takes a breath, looking to her own son, then Stiles before looking back at the young Alpha, “It can be serious, if she doesn't take care of herself, but baring anything else, she and the baby should be fine.”

 

“But,” he looked down helpless, “Is the baby the reason she had seizure?”

Dr. Taylor answers kindly, “No it doesn't appear to be caused by the baby so much as it was caused by stress.”

 

“Actually,” Lydia pipes ups softly, “I think I know what happened.”

 

“What?” Scott crinkles his brow, already having an idea of what she was going to say.

 

“I think that it was Erin, my cousin Erin, trying to contact me. The last thing I remember was someone touching me,” her free hand reached to run her fingers over her scar, “I think Ryan touch the scar and she tried to use him as a bridge. She is trying to tell me something Derek.”

 

“Maybe,” he looked like he was still processing what she said, “But we are not finding out what it was until after the baby is born.”

 

“Derek,” she huffed and he cut her off, “No, I am not risking you or him. Just no,” the raw desperation in his eyes killed the fight in Lydia. Suddenly it was clear, he wasn't being a controlling caveman, he was scared. Scared of loosing another lover or the threat of losing another child. Jade had survived by some miracle, what if she and Aaron weren't as lucky. Tugging his hand, she nodded, “Okay, we will cross that bridge when we come to it.”

 

After a few more minutes of looking at the baby inside of Lydia and figuring out that she had about a month left in her pregnancy she was released. The drive back to the safe house proved to be too much and she fell asleep, head rested on Derek's shoulder before they were a mile away from the hospital.

Entering the house, he mounted the stairs quickly before joining the rest of the pack downstairs.

 

“So?” Isaac asked, anxiously.

 

“She is going to be fine, we just have to make sure that she is not too stressed out and that she is getting enough to eat and drink and she and the baby should be just fine.”

 

“Oh thank God,”  
Allison let out a sigh, “How much longer does she have?” Allison asked, having already guessed at the part that Derek was leaving out. Chuckling to himself, Derek smiled, “About a month is their best guess. I should have known that you would have noticed that.”

 

“Well I lived it so,” she smiled as she hugged him before leading Scott upstairs to play with the girls.

Isaac let Derek know that they had picked up everything for Jade's birthday party so it was handled.

Nodding his thanks he squeezed the young man's shoulder, “Thanks Isaac, you are a life saver. And thank you for helping Sarah, it means a lot to the pack and to me.”

 

Smiling Isaac nods and heads out on patrol with Jackson who had been upstairs checking on Lydia himself. Laura hugged her brother tightly, “I am so sorry I wasn't here.” She whispered.

 

“Laura, you couldn't have known,” he hugs her back. “They are fine,” he reassures her and she hugs him tight again before going upstairs to shower leaving Derek with Ryan who seemed to be brooding in the corner.

 

“I am going to guess that you have a few questions and you may think that you know some answers, but you don't. This is your one chance to ask.” Derek addresses the older man, his hands in his pockets as Ryan attempts to look at everything in the room but his cousin.

After a moment he growls, “How could you do that her?”

 

“Excuse me? Do what to whom?” Derek asked.

 

At his question the other Alpha launched forward, diving at Derek in a fury of claws and teeth. Having anticipated the attack, Derek grips him by the throat and flips him over pinning him to the floor, “That is the last time you try that shit, understand?” He growls through clinch teeth.

Ryan struggles to break Derek's hold on his throat, gnashing his teeth, “You are no better than the rest of them! You claimed her you son of bitch!” He yelled indignant.

 

The two men tussling on the ground did not notice Lydia's entrance, “If you are going to fight over defending my honor, you may want to check with me to make sure it needs defending,” she deadpans as she approaches them. Both men still at her voice and look up to meet her eyes; she is looking down on them with what can only be described as exasperated frustration, one hand supporting her back and the other rubbing her belly.

 

“Lydia you are supposed to be asleep,” Derek sighs.

“Yeah, tell that to your daughter,” she rolls her eyes and waddles to the couch. Looking back she sighs, “Well get up and let's discuss this once and for all, I would like this issue buried before I go to bed.”

Derek hefts Ryan up by the collar, giving him a hard look before releasing him. Both men straighten their clothes a bit before joining Lydia, Derek sitting beside her on the couch, Ryan dropping warily on the opposite couch.

Looking back and forth between the two broody, glaring men, Lydia rolls her eyes again, “Look I will not have this tension or fighting around my kids. Your little scuffle woke up Isabel and I am just glad that Jade wasn't down here to see her daddy fighting,” she scolds them both.

 

“Is Isabel okay?” Derek asked. Looking towards the stairs. Nodding she answers, “She is with Jackson, the noise just sacred her.” Turning to face Ryan she begins, “Look I know what you must be thinking,”

 

He cuts her off, “You don't know what I am thinking! How are you okay with this?” He scoffs.

 

Cutting her eyes at him, she holds up her hand, “I have had a long damn day and I don't feel like being preached at, so why don't you shut the hell up and let me explain this to you before you start judging me because in all honesty I don't owe you a fucking explanation and this is a courtesy to try to smooth over your relationship with this pack. Am I clear?”

 

Ryan stared at her for a moment, shocked at the strength in her voice and nodded silently.

 

“We told you that Peter bit me when he was an Alpha and that is how I figured out I was a guardian,” she started. Ryan nodded, “Yeah, he wanted to make you his Alpha female right?”

 

Sighing she rubbed her belly again, “Kind of, he had a theory about what I was but he was hedging his bets. He knew that if I was guardian I could bring him back from the dead, he had uncovered the spell before the fire.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan was confused, “But how was he going to get you to resurrect him? You weren't part of his pack and from what I understand he wasn't even training Scott.”

 

“Yeah, he wasn't and no I wasn't part of his pack, the night he bit me, he formed a blood bond. He would have claimed me but he got interrupted.”

 

“What?” Ryan leaned forward, “He created a blood bond?”

 

“Yeah,” Lydia snapped, “Something that you know a bit about,” she points out. Ryan shrinks back a bit,

 

“How did you?” He asks.

 

“Because I read prophecy, that is how I knew it wasn't about us,” she takes Derek's hand.

 

Nodding Ryan looks down. It was an accident, I bit Erin one night while we were,” he blushes and Lydia nods, “I figured that much out. Anyway, Peter used the blood bond to haunt me. He controlled my actions, gave me nightmares and hallucinations. For months I thought I was going crazy. It continued after we ran from Beacon Hills. After a few particularly bad waking terrors Scott got pulled into my head and we figured out that Peter was planning on finishing what he started.”

 

“Wait, he was,”Ryan started.

 

“Going to rape me and claim me, yeah,” Lydia tried to make her voice sound sarcastic. Derek piped up,

 

“We tried to find another solution but, the only way to stop Peter was for another Alpha to claim her.”

Squeezing his hand, Lydia gave him a gentle smile, “Derek did not want to claim me, but it was our only choice. I know what you must have thought when you saw that mark, because I have seen and heard everyone else's reactions to it. But you need to understand that this was my choice. I would not have survived being controlled by that psycho. I love Derek, not because of the bite, but because he is a wonderful father and man and Alpha and because he loves me. That is what matters. We are together because we love each other and our kids. You need to understand that every choice we have made, we have made together and that is not going to change. You can accept that or you can reject this pack but this is the last time I discuss this matter with you. I don't give a shit what your opinion is.”

 

After a moment of silence, Ryan began to chuckle, “You sounded just like her then,” he laughed, his laughing suddenly becoming tears, “I am sorry, I just,” he tried to pull himself together, “I just miss her so much sometimes and you remind me of her and I thought,” he tries for breath again, “I thought that you were forced into this and,”

Crossing to the couch, Lydia cups his face, “I know.” She smiled sadly, “I miss her too, but she would want both of us to keep living.” With that she turned and made her way to the stairs.

As Derek stood to follow her, Ryan said, “I'm sorry for assuming,” he began.

Nodding Derek paused for a moment to respond, “Yeah, I know and I understand but it doesn't happen again.”

Nodding the two men lock eyes for a moment, their understanding clear before Derek follows Lydia's path upstairs and Ryan goes for a run. The next day is filled with fun as the entire pack celebrates Jade's sixth birthday. There is ice cream and cake which the kids and Stiles all end up wearing more than eating as well as a cook out and a lightheartedness that none of them have felt in a while. That night, they all go to bed happy and relaxed for the first time in weeks. The following morning, it is the Sheriff who breaks the calm. It is not even dawn yet when he calls Derek, grumbling, Derek stands from his bed and answers the call, looking back at Lydia and Isabel all curled together, still sleeping.

“Sheriff, what could you possibly need at this hour?” The Alpha' voice is raspy with sleep.

“I am sorry to disturb you, but we found something that I think you need to see,” John answers, his voice tired.

“What do you mean?”

“Derek, someone left seven mutilated deer surrounding your old house,” the Sheriff answers bluntly.

“What?” Derek is shaken from his sleepy focus, “What do you mean mutilated?”

“I mean there are symbols carved into them, like they are some kind of message,” the Sheriff struggles to find the right words to describe the grizzly scene around him. “I am sending you pictures now. Let me know how to proceed, I can cover this up from our end, but I think it is meant for you.”

“Okay,” Derek mutters, “Thanks.”

As soon as he hangs up he hears his phone ding with the pictures. Opening them he flinches, each animal has a symbol of warning and retribution carved into it. The Sheriff was right, this was a message, but it was not a warning, it was a call to arms.


	68. Chapter 68 Home

Chapter 69

With a deep sigh, Derek takes a final look at the images that the Sheriff had forwarded him. Looking behind him, he is taken once more by the image that Lydia makes, lit only by the pale blue light of the coming dawn filtering through the window, highlighting both she and Isabel in a beautiful silver that takes his breath away. He catches the subtle movement of her face, a smile as her eyes finally open to meet his and then she is extending her hand out, welcoming him forward. With a soft smile he is led, like a bird being called home, back to their bed. Crawling on it gracefully, careful not to jar the sleeping baby, he lays across the mattress, pressing a kiss to Lydia's belly before turning his head pressing his ear to it while she tangles her fingers in his hair. For a few moments they are just still, content to be together in the silence. Isabel snuffles a bit, snuggling further into her mother's chest and Derek smiles, reaching out and caressing the baby's foot.   
“What?” Lydia quirks an eyebrow as he watches the baby.  
Smiling, he answers, “It just amazes me that some how, even though she is not a born wolf, she behaves like one.” He explains, eyes still trained on his daughter.  
“What do you mean?” She looks to the child, rubbing her nose over the baby's dark head and taking in the fresh scent of her baby shampoo.  
“She scents you,” he says, “I don't even know if you have noticed it but Sophia does it too. I guess all babies have ways of bonding with their parents but werewolf children interact on smell and touch much more when they are babies because their sense of sight and hearing are not as strong then. You know that we scent each other, it is a comfort thing and a defense mechanism but she does it too. It is like she just knows how to, I guess I didn't expect that,” he explains, still rubbing his thumb along the bottoms of her tiny feet.   
“Mhn,” Lydia tuts, noncommittally, “She has only ever been around the pack, maybe she just learned it because it is how you communicate and it is something that Jade does so she learned to do it too.” She considers, thinking over the behavior. When she had first run with the pack, she had noticed their tactile nature, the fact that they did, at times, sniff and cuddle with each other. At first she thought it was a couples thing, Scott was always touching and smelling Allison and caressing her belly when they first ran, but Allison was newly pregnant and scared so she had chalked it up to comfort. Then she noticed Erica and Isaac doing it, particularly when Isaac was nervous. Jade was really what made her understand it though, the little girl would curl into her father, breathing him in and she would visibly relax. Once the child started doing the same thing to Lydia, it just seemed so normal and natural that Lydia returned the act and, though she would never smell what they did, she loved the scent of her children, of her family. It made her feel grounded in the chaos that surrounded them.   
Nodding, he is distracted by the fluttering movement of his son for a moment, “Derek,” Lydia pipes up, “You know that I don't know this stuff right,” her eyes are still locked on Isabel, “I mean, I am learning how to be a mom and I have just followed my instincts from the beginning with Isabel but this,” She lowers her hand to her belly, “This is going to be different and he is a born wolf so I am going to need you to tell me if there are certain things that I need to do with him okay.”  
Tensing his brow, Derek tilts his head so that he can catch her eye, “Lydia are you okay?” His concern is clear.  
Suddenly her breathing hitches a bit and he can smell the salt of tears welling in her eyes, “Baby what is wrong?” He moves up the bed so he face her.   
“It's just,” she breaths in, “What if I mess it up? What if I mess him up? I mean I didn't really have any time to think about anything with Isabel because it was all about protecting her from the Kanima and running away and trying to figure out what was going on but now,” she rubbed her belly again, “Derek he is werewolf and I have never done that before and I just,” she tried to take a deep breath, “What if my instincts are not what he needs? I am not a wolf, I can never understand everything that he needs, what if I am not good enough,” her voice breaks and he pulls her closer, rubbing her back as they hug around Isabel.   
Pulling back, he pushes her hair out of her face, “Lydia, do think that you are not a good mom to Jade?”  
“What?” She lifts her eyebrows, he smiles, “You are Jade's mom and she is a werewolf so why would you think that you can't be just as amazing a mother to Aaron as you are to Jade and to Isabel?”  
“Derek I wasn't Jade's mom when she was a baby, I,”  
“No, you became her mom during the hardest part of her life so far. She was uprooted from everything that she had ever known, her aunt was murdered and I hadn't seen her outside of Skype in two months. Her shifts were out of control and she was having nightmares almost every night. Lydia you never flinched, you just ran to her, and held her and calmed her down in ways that I never could have. You are not a werewolf, but you are her mother and you understood exactly what she needed you do. You did the same thing with Isabel and Isaac and the whole pack, and baby you are going to do the same thing with our boy too. He is so lucky to have you as his mother because you are amazing,” he whispers against her skin before pulling her in for a kiss.   
Swallowing a sob as they break apart, she smiles, running her hand over his face, “Thank you I needed to hear that. I am sorry,” she wiped her eyes, “I know I must seem crazy but I just get overwhelmed sometimes when I think about him being here.”  
Smiling down at her belly as he rubbed it again, “God I can't wait for him to be here,” he bit his lip, “From that first night in the hospital when you told me, I just I cant wait to see him, to see him born,” he looks shy.   
Chuckling, her fingers met his, “You are excited to see him born, cause I am totally not so psyched about that part.”  
Looking shy again, he meets her eyes, “Yeah, I'm excited. I didn't get to see the girls born. Isabel was the universe's gift to us and I didn't see Jade until hours after she was born so I have never actually seen a baby be born.” He explained.   
Chuckling again, she smiled, “Well I have and it was pretty gross,” she admitted before looking wistfully down at Isabel. “But it was also the most amazing, beautiful thing I have ever seen and I cannot wait to meet our son, even if I am terrified of the pain.”  
“The pack can help with that,” he offered.  
“Damn straight they can, and I want all of them there to pull my pain, like a full out werewolf epidural!” She laughed before getting up to go to the bathroom. When she returned, Derek was playing with a freshly changed Isabel and she started to move around the room, getting dressed, “So are you going to tell me about that phone call or do you want to wait until you tell the pack?”  
Chuckling as Is tried to catch his fingers, he answered, “Stilinski called, they found a bunch of mutilated animals around the house.”  
“Your house?” She turned from the mirror and faced him.  
“Yeah,” his voice was low.  
“Mutilated how?”   
“Mutilated like there were symbols carved into them,” he looked up at her, standing with the baby he kissed her forehead, I am going to round up the pack and start breakfast, we all need to talk.” She nodded, knowing that this conversation was about to change their situation again.   
Once the pack was collected and the kids were distracted, Derek laid the pictures out, allowing the pack to see the damage. Leaning forward, running her fingers over each photo, Laura's shoulders began to tense, “This is a declaration of war Derek,” she whispered.  
Ryan stood over her, arms crossed, and brow tense, “She's right, but who is doing the declaring and why there? You all are not in Beacon Hills.”  
“Exactly,” Stiles walked forward, “The counsel doesn't know where we are, so the place most likely to get your attention is a message at your family home. They know you have contacts there and that word would get back to us and we would go back.”  
“And we are,” Derek said with a resignation that they all felt.   
“We're going home?” Erica stepped forward, taking Stiles' hand her voice hopeful.   
“Yeah,” Jackson whispered, “We are going home and we are going to finish this.”  
“Once and for all,” Isaac said solemnly, Boyd clapping him on the back in agreement.   
“We fight together,” Allison states, her father joining the fray, adding “All of us. They are not going to expect that.”  
“They already underestimated us once, at the council's compound, let's hope that they underestimate us again,” Laura crosses her arms, still studying the pictures. 

“Okay,” Scott stands up, “We plan this now. Once we cross into Beacon Hills, everyone needs to be on high alert because they can attack at anytime and in any place.”  
Nodding everyone starts throwing out ideas and tactical defenses. After a few minutes, Lydia pipes up, “Wait,” she is moving the pictures around so that they form a full picture, looking over to Stiles she raises her eyebrows and he looks intently at the pictures, “You're right,” he answers, “I think I know who is leading the Alpha pack.”  
“What? Who?” Laura questions, leaning over the images.   
Looking first at her husband then at Ryan before looking to Laura, Lydia answered, “I think Samuel Hale is alive and that he is leading the Alpha pack.”  
“What?” Ryan barked, at Lydia's flinch and Derek's growl he backed down, “Sorry, I just, what?”  
“Well,” she sighs, looking to Stiles who takes over, “We noticed something unique about the bite patterns and the injuries on Erin and so we started to investigate all of the known members of the Alpha pack through the files that Erica got. The pattern continued and we found some DNA profiles in Peter's files. He and Jacob had a suspect and they were going to present him to the council but then the fire happened and so they never got to present their evidence.”  
“Peter thought my dad was heading the Alpha pack to do what?”  
“To overthrow Jacob and claim what he thought was his,” Carolyn said quietly.  
“Right,” Lydia nodded, “But then North and Gerard went after the heirs on their own and Kate killed the Hales and the plan was unraveling.”  
“So he faked his own death and masterminded everything from the background. Nathan was already in deep with the Alpha pack and was willing to take orders from anyone, so he could manipulate every aspect of the situation. He had North as his in on the council and access to everything he needed.”  
“Okay, but how did you connect any of this to my dad?” Ryan asked as he paced.   
“Like I said, Peter had done some DNA testing and, while he never listed a name, he used his own DNA to compare it to. It was a short leap to Samuel.” She explained.   
“But he was dead,” Ryan said softly.   
“No,” Stiles answered gently, “After North killed Derek and Laura's family, he would have been under too close a spotlight to take over as pack master and to take over the council after the shit he had pulled with the guardians and Erin. His son had disappeared and now his brother's family was almost completely wiped out, it was too messy, so he 'died'.”   
“Well that still doesn't explain one thing though,” Allison crossed her arms.  
“What?” Jackson prompted.  
“Who does he have on the high council feeding him information? North is dead and he still had the details of how to get Nathan out. Elder Woods said that they thought there was still a leak so, who would still be working with Sam?”  
“Good question,” Stiles, sighed, “But unfortunately it is one that we cannot answer yet and it could give them an advantage.”  
“Well, it is an unknown that we will just have to live with for now,” Derek redirects everyone back to the task at hand. A few hours later they have a tentative plan and Melissa has joined them at the safe house to take care of the kids while the pack moves out to Beacon Hills. 

Hugging her son tightly, Melissa whispers, “You be careful my boy okay,” she kisses his hair, “You need to make sure that you take care of yourself and come back to me okay. You need to remember that you have a child to take care of,” she hugs him even tighter, trying to sound stoic but the tremor in her voice and the tears in her eyes give her away.   
“I will be fine mom,” he reassured her, “I have Allison to take care of me and she is a total badass.” He smiles his lopsided smile at her and she cufts his head, smiling through her tears, “You better.”  
Moving on she hugs Allison tightly, “Watch out for my baby, okay,” she whispers to the young girl who hugs her back fiercely, “Of course and you watch out for mine too,” Allison smiles.   
Stiles all but launches himself at Melissa, hugging her tightly as she whispers to him, “Stiles, don't be be a hero okay. You come back safe to us, you promise.” Her fear for the boy clear in her voice as she pulls back, hand cupping his jaw, “Your dad can't lose you and I can't either.”  
Smiling his patented Stiles grin, he hugs her again, Don't worry, I have to be okay because I have a sister to watch out for,” kissing her hair, he smiles, “Don't worry mom, we are all going to be fine.”   
At her intake of breath, he shyly pulls away, “I hope it's okay, I just,” looking down, he smiled, “You are my sister's mom and you have always been a mom to me so I thought I would try it out.”  
“And, how did it feel?” She asks.  
Looking at her finally, he smiles, “Pretty good.”  
“Me too,” she is crying again, “son.”  
Breaking the moment completely is Jackson, slapping Scott on the back, “Dude, Stiles totally stole your mom.” Before moving off to climb in the car. Everyone chuckled, except for Lydia who was blubbering away at the scene. Eventually they all said their goodbyes, the Sheriff and Melissa staying at the safe house with the kids and Chris and the pack going to Beacon Hills to fight the incoming threats. As they neared Beacon Hills the tension built for everyone. They knew that no matter what the outcome of this fight—if they won or lost, that the run was over. They were going home and they could only pray that they all made it through this fight to enjoy it.   
Pulling up to the old burned out house, everyone existed the cars slowly. For each of them this house held some memory. For Allison it was where she watched her aunt die and learned the bitter truth about her family. For Jackson it was the place that he lost all concept of control but, eventually gained a family that he never could have imagined. For Isaac, Erica and Boyd it represented those early days as a pack when Derek was a total dick and they were mostly scared of their new selves. For Scott and Stiles is was a place of fear and mystery. But for Derek and Laura, it was both their childhood home, full of love and laughter, as well as a tomb, full of pain and grief. This one structure held the gambit of love and loss for them.   
As she exited the SUV, Laura was drawn to her brother. As the smells and sounds of the woods hit her she was flooded with memories of their childhood. Over the smell of dirt and time and death, she could just scent out the smell of home. Squeezing her hand, Derek looked over at his sister, knowing how hard it must be for her to be back here. When he had first come back it had been hard but he had been about to be alone with his grief for a bit, to process what he could of it after Caroline died, Laura hadn't been back since the fire and it was all hitting her now. Pulling her into a hug, he let her take it all in for a moment while Lydia herded to pack away to give them the illusion of privacy.   
Taking a few deep breaths, Laura pulled back a fraction, not letting go of her brother, “I want to see her,” she whispered and Derek nodded silently, leading her by the hand to the far side of the house under a large old oak tree.   
“What are they doing?” Sarah whispered.  
“It is where Caroline is buried,” Scott whispered back reverently, he and Stiles locking eyes for a moment remembering the time that they dug her up before they actually knew what was going on. Both of the boys felt a fresh wave of shame as they watched the siblings in the distance hugging each other in morning. Boyd was itching to hold Laura, to comfort her in anyway that he could, but he knew he could not, that until they came out to the pack, it was not appropriate. He had never wished more that they had just been honest as he watched her cry in her brother's arms.   
After surveying the property and reviewing some basic placements for the coming battle, the pack went back to Derek's loft.  
“Dude, how come we never knew you lived here?” Stiles asks as he looks around the spacious loft.   
“You never asked,” Derek shrugs and Stiles and Scott both nod.   
“Did you actually think he lived in a burned out house in the woods with no power or water?” Erica scoffed at her boyfriend.  
“Well, yeah,” Stiles admits.   
The pack quickly begins working on plans counter any attack by the Alphas. Using Lydia's power to keep them all from shifting and Allison, Chris and Stiles as sharp shooters, they all feel a little better about their chances against the unknown force. The unknown part however has them all worried. After eating dinner, several of the pack peals off to go and visit their families for the first time in a while. Erica wants to see her dad and Stiles goes with her. Boyd says he wants to stop by his sister's grave and everyone nods, Laura rolling her eyes and following him because “no one goes anywhere alone”. Isaac is staying at the loft with Sarah and Carolyn as well as Derek and Lydia and Allison and Scott ran out of there to go stay at Scott's mother's house as quick as their horny little legs could carry them. Even Chris looked embarrassed at how obvious they were being. As the dust started to settle, Lydia spotted Jackson, shifting restlessly by the huge window overlooking the town. Coming up behind him, she slides and arm around him, pulling him into a side hug, “You want to talk about it?”   
Pulling her closer he sighs, “Not really,” he answers.  
“Go Jackson,” she whispers.  
“Lyd,” he closes his eyes, “I have no right to just show up there and,”  
“You are their son, they love you and you have every right to go see them,” she tells him firmly. Pulling her fully into a hug he nods into her hair and then turns to leave, “Thanks,” he smiles over his shoulder. 

The eight mile drive from the industrial section of town to the sprawling estates of Beacon Hills give Jackson enough time to change his mind 26 times. In the end though, he needs this and as he knocks on the navy blue door, he would swear his heart had stopped if it wasn't for the pounding of the blood in his ears. The woman who opens the door is so shocked that she actually doesn't breath for a moment as the young man pulls her in. She gasp for breath and lets out a sob into his should as her arms cling to him, “Oh my God,” she cried, “Oh baby, your home.”  
Releasing the tears he had been holding back for nearly a year, he sobbed into her hair, “I love you mom, I love so much.” 

Across town, Boyd and Laura are curled into each other, both staring at the plan black stone in front of them, dried tears hastily wiped away from their cheeks. “After all of this is over,” Boyd tightens his grip on her, as if his words could scare her away, “We tell them the truth okay.”  
When she doesn't answer he prompts again, “Laura I don't ever want to feel the way I did today again, I don;t ever want to see you in pain and feel like I can't hold you because people don't know.”  
Turning in his arms, she smiles as her hands cup his face, “Boys, I love you, more than I thought I could ever love anyone and as soon as this fight is over, I will scream it from the rooftops if you want.”   
Smiling a rare brilliant smile, he kisses her with all of his might. Her words had lifted a weight from the big man's heart that had him feeling like he could float back to the loft. As the unwound themselves and stood to walk back to the care, Boyd realized that he had dropped his phone at his sister's grave, turning back to get it, Laura continued on to the car. Once he had retrieved the phone and started back, Boyd heard the echo of two heartbeats near by.   
Looking instinctively for the tall brunette, he caught sight of two men moving in on Laura who was on the phone. Taking off at a full, yet still silent run, he realized that they were wolves the same time as Laura turned toward one of them, “Hello dear,” the older wolf hissed as he drove a knife into the woman's abdomen. Screaming she lashed out, claws tearing for her attacker as Boyd ripped the throat from the man closing in on her from behind, attempting to lower a killing blow on his girl. Pulling Laura behind him, Boyd tore into her attacker, nearly beheading him with the force of his claws before turning to find Laura on her knees, bleeding profusely.   
“Oh God,” he panicked, looking at her rapidly paling face, “Oh God,” he scooped her up, lifting her into the car, “Baby, stay with me, okay, just stay with me,” he rushed around the car, puling the keys still hanging out of her pocket and revving the engine as he exited the cemetery. “Oh God,” he prayed that she would be okay. On the ground, beside the cooling bodies of two Alphas her phone laid, Derek's voice yelling, “Laura, Laura, what the hell is going on!”


	69. A Rallying Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is still following this- I am going to finish the story! Sorry for the delay!

Chapter 70

“Laura! Laura! What the hell is going on!” Derek yelled into the phone, panic washing through him. Looking to Lydia as he started dialing numbers he whispered, “Something's wrong,” in the smallest voice she had ever heard from the Alpha. Nodding, Lydia was overwhelmed with a feeling of dread as she opened her mind and shouted “Scott!”  
Scott was snuggling Allison to his chest, running his nose over her hair, reveling in the afterglow and in their brief moment of privacy. Sliding her arms around his torso, she pressed in closer, just happy to be in his arms. Their moment of calm was shattered as Lydia's voice rumbled through his head causing his whole body to jerk in Allison's embrace.  
“Scott!”  
Jumping, he sat up, “What? What is wrong?”  
“It's Laura, something has happened and you need to come back here now!” she tried to breath deeply and ebb off the panic but her whole body was one tense coil and she knew that it would remain that way until everyone was back together.  
“What happened?” he asked as he is already on his feet, pulling his clothes back on, Allison watching wide eyed for a moment, her mind automatically going to her daughter.  
“I don't know, Derek was on the phone with her and then there was a scream and a fight and now she is not responding.” Lydia paced, rubbing her belly as she relayed the events to her brother while texting Jackson.  
“Scott,” Allison tried and failed to keep the trimmer out of her voice, “Scott what is it? Is Sophia,” he cut her off with a quick shake of his head and motioned for her to get dressed.  
“She was with Boyd, is he answering?” Scott asked as he pulled on his boots.  
“No,” she responded, the fear in her voice clear and unmasked this time.  
“I am on my way, try to stay calm.” He advises, knowing that it is an idiotic statement.  
“Scott be careful, they were attacked, the Alphas are here and they can just as easily go after you and Allison,” she could feel the tears welling up but tried to calm down.  
“Don't worry Lydia,” he whispered as Allison pulled her top back on, checking that her weapons were loaded and ready to fire. “We are on our way.”  
Breaking the connection with his sister he crossed the room, “There has been an attack,”  
“Who?” Allison demanded, her eyes clear and focused on the fight.  
“Laura and Boyd were attacked at the cemetery, it is unclear on where they are or what shape they are in.” Nodding she finishes lacing her boots, “That is on our way, does Derek want us to stop and assess the damage?”  
“I am calling him now,” Scott responds, pausing for a moment to pull Allison into a kiss, “I love you, I just need you to know that before we leave this room.”  
Kissing him back, Allison smiles, “Scott I have always known that, it is the one thing in my life that I have never had to doubt.”  
As they break apart Derek answers the phone, “Scott,”  
“We are on our way, do you want me to stop and check out the cemetery?”  
“No, it is to risky. If who ever attack Laura is still there you would just be walking into a trap. Meet up with Jackson, Erica and Stiles and get here as quickly as possible I want everyone under the same roof.”  
“Okay, we will be there in less that ten minutes.”  
Ending the call with the beta, Derek turned to face Lydia for the first time since this storm had started. Taking her in he is nearly overwhelmed with the image she created: tiny, yet comically pregnant, eyes wide with fear and unshed tears, her swollen hands rubbing circles on her ever more swollen belly, she was the strongest and most vulnerable thing he had ever seen at the same moment. She was so small and fragile, she could be taken so easily but somehow, somewhere along the way she had become his anchor, the most powerful force in his life. Walking to her she meets him halfway, her hands gliding around him and pulling him in before he even realized that he had moved. Burying his nose in her hair, he sighs, “I should have never let them leave, this is my fault,”  
Looking up suddenly, her movement cutting off his words, she shakes her head, “No,” pulling back just enough to catch his eyes, “Derek you don't get to do that. We are a family, but we are also individuals. We all make our own choices and the only fault here lies in the hands of the Alphas that did this.”  
Dropping down to sit on the steps behind him, presses his forehead into her belly, pulling her closer as he listens to the symphony of her heartbeat and his son's heart, thumping in perfect harmony. Running her fingers through his hair, she pressed a kiss to the back of his head and sent up a silent prayer that everything would be alright. 

True to his word, Scott texted Jackson and Stiles and they met up at the end of the street and followed each other to Derek's loft. Slowing only to scent the cemetery from the cars, they could clearly see the two dead Alphas and smell blood, both of the unknown Alphas and of Laura. However her scent dropped off quickly leading them to hope that she and Boyd had escaped and were on their way to Derek's loft.  
Derek had called Deaton as soon as he had hung up his aborted call to his sister and the Tilbury was on his way to aid with any wounds. Just as he was second guessing himself about telling Scott not to go to the cemetery and try to track his sister he heard the elevator rumble. Instinctively pushing Lydia behind him, his claws extend as the metal doors clang, “Derek!” he breaths a sigh of relief as Boyd's voice bellows though the door.  
Running to open it, he guides the big wolf inside the loft. Boyd is cradling a bleeding, barely conscious Laura in his arms. She moans painfully as Boyd lays her down on the metal kitchen table. As he goes to take a step back, her eyes fly open and she clings to his hand with more strength than either of them thought that she had, “No, No, don't leave me,” she begs, her forehead wrinkling in pain as she pulls her knees in, trying to curl into a ball.  
Pushing her hair back with a big hand, he whisperers, “Never my love, I will never leave you,” as he drops his face down even with her. Derek is taken a back by the scene between his beta and his sister but is interrupted from processing it as Allison, Scott, Stiles and Erica bound through the door, Jackson following with several bags and Deaton. Ryan, Carolyn and Sarah waver in the corner of the loft, having rushed in from other parts of the building when they heard Boyd's screams. They are each trying to stay out of the way but their worry is clear.  
“What happened?” Erica asks, running to the fallen wolf, her hand reaching for the other woman and leeching her pain. Laura lets out a sigh of relief as the blonde makes contact, the tension in her body beginning to ebb a bit. Isaac and Scott take up post around her, also leeching her pain while the doctor moves closer to examine her.  
“We were leaving the cemetery and I dropped my phone. I turned back to get it and two Alpha's attacked Laura,” Boyd panted out, his eyes never leaving the brunette's face. “God I am so sorry,” he choked out.  
“Did you recognize them?” Lydia tried to redirect the beta before he was lost to his guilt.  
“No,” he shakes his head helplessly as Deaton tries to work around him. When it becomes clear that the big beta is hindering Deaton's examination of Laura, Allison steps in.  
“Boyd,” Allison grabs the hand that is not holding Laura's, “What happened to them?”  
Looking up at the huntress, he blinks twice before answering, “I, um, I killed them.”  
Nodding, she squeezed his hand, “Okay, good,” looking to the doctor who has worry uncharacteristically etched on his face, she continues in a soft voice, “now why don't you come stand over here with me and tell me what happened in detail while the doctor works okay?”  
Looking down hesitantly at Laura who squeezes his hand and nods, he allows Allison to pull him away. Sitting on the floor opposite the commotion, they sit shoulder to shoulder, hands still linked in silence. Allison understood exactly how Boyd felt, the person he was in love with was wounded and he felt it was his fault. She felt the exact same way the night all of this started, waiting for Scott to open his eyes. Squeezing the wolf's hand, she looked to Scott before she sent up a prayer that he would be as lucky as she had been.  
As soon as Allison lead Boyd away, Carolyn stepped forward, “Can I help,” she asked timidly, “I was a nurse, before,” she let her words die off. Deaton nodded sharply, “I need you to hold this clamp,” he motioned and she joined him quickly, expertly working with the Tilbury to stop the bleeding. After a few more tense moments Deaton looks up to Jackson and sighs, “I need to probe this to make sure there is no debris and it is going to hurt. Werewolves can't be sedated, so could you,” he gestures to indicate claws. Nodding, Jackson seemed surprised to be able to be of help and smiled gently to Laura as he slid his claws across the back of her neck. She let out a relieved sigh as her body became limp with paralysis before sliding completely into unconsciousness.  
The rest of the pack is pacing, antsy with energy and fear. Every once in a while one of them will murmur a question or curse, trying to process the tense situation and enact a plan of attack, but Boyd and Allison are completely stoic in the middle of the chaos. Soon, Isaac settles on the other side of Boyd, showing his silent support. Erica and Scott join in, followed by Lydia and Stiles, everyone but Derek settling on the furniture and floor forming a cocoon around Boyd while Deaton and Carolyn worked to patch up Laura's wounds.  
Wrenching his hands through his hair, Derek spares a look over his shoulder to where is sister lay obstructed by the beams in the loft and the people fluttering around her, “What is taking so long?” He mutters, “Why isn't she healing?”  
“Because she was poisoned with wolf's bane,” Allison whispered over the commands of the Alpha. Looking sharply at the huntress before looking back to the doctor, Derek asked, “What?”  
Nodding solemnly as Carolyn took over bandaging the now stitched wound, Deaton washed his hands before answering the Alpha, “I am afraid she is right,” he looked to Allison for explanation.  
“The discoloration at the edges of the wound,” she explained, “That is only caused by wolf's bane and what I would bet was a silver knife.”  
Nodding Deaton observed the girl in fascination for a moment, “Exactly,” looking to Derek he continued in a professional tone, “The knife was laced with wolf's bane, luckily I brought an antidote to most known strains of wolf's bane with me and it seems to be working to neutralize the toxin in her system. It will work, but it is going to take sometime to completely neutralized the poison and allow her body to start healing itself. She will recover, but it is going to take a few days.”  
“We don't have a few days,” Ryan pipes up from the corner.  
“I am sorry, but there is no rushing this, she is going to have to rest and allow her body to heal,” resting his hands on his hips with a sigh he adds, “I would not count on having her in the final fight.”  
“Fine,” Derek pushes a frustrated hand through his hair, “I don't care, I just,” sighing again he looked to the doctor, “I just need her to be better.” In that moment he looked like a scared lost kid and it became clear to everyone just how much his sister meant to him.  
Nodding solemnly Deaton clapped him on the shoulder and went back to check Carolyn's bandaging.  
“We can move her now if you would like,” the vet said. Before Derek could take a step forward Boyd rushed past him, leaning over he ran a gentle hand through Laura's hair before lifting her to his chest. Looking to Derek, he asks, “Can I take her upstairs,” as if for the first time he realizes that all of their secrets are out in the open. Taking a breath, Derek nods, “Yeah, take her to the guest room upstairs.”  
Needing no further permission, Boyd glides past the pack and up the stairs, never jarring the unconscious woman in his arms. Once they have disappeared upstairs, Derek runs his hand over his face, “So was I the only one who didn't know about that?'  
“Well,” Stiles and Lydia say together before looking to each other and chuckling while Allison snickers.  
“I didn't know,” Scott tosses his hands up and now Derek chuckles too, somehow not reassured that he is as unobservant as Scott.  
“Um, not to interrupt,” Ryan moved forward, speaking for the first time since this began, “But we need to look at what happened and narrow down a field of attack.”  
Taking a deep breath, Derek nods, “You're right,” looking around he makes eye contact with each pack member, “We need to take charge of this battle. Right now, they are looking to pick us off one by one, they are watching us, they caught Boyd and Laura and would have killed them.”  
“But they didn't,” Stiles stepped forward, hand twitching with spare energy.  
“Um, yay,” Ryan answered sardonically.  
“Well yeah,” the human rolled his eyes, “But what we need to look at is why. They know we're back, but they waited until they could get Laura and Boyd alone to attack. Jackson, Erica and I and Scott and Allison all paired off too, but why go after Boyd and Laura, they were in public, clearly not the easiest target.”  
“But the most valuable,” Lydia spoke up, pacing as well, rubbing her back with a clear wince.  
“Are you okay?” Carolyn asked gently as she came up behind the pregnant girl.  
Taking a deep breath, Lydia nodded, “Yeah, his head has just moved down and it hurts,” she explains offhandedly.  
Grimacing slightly, Jackson shakes his head, “Ew.”  
Rolling her eyes, Lydia fixes him with a look, “Ew? Jackson piss me off and I will make sure my water breaks on your shoes.”  
Holding his hands up on surrender, he mumbles “Sorry.”  
“Okay, trying not to piss off the pregnant Alpha, Lydia please explain,” Stiles moves towards the redhead at the same time that Derek does, both men helping her to the couch, Derek's hand coming to rest on the small of her back, siphoning her discomfort.  
“Oh, that is wonderful,” She sighs. After a moment, she continues her thought, “The others would have been arguably easier to go after because they are not as powerful, at least not in the Alpha pack's eyes, but Laura is an Alpha and therefore a bigger threat in the long run. She was with Boyd, a lowly second born beta, how could he protect her? They went after her with a wolf's bane treated knife,” looking to Allison she confirmed, “A hunter's knife?”  
Shaking her head from where she was standing in the shadows, her arms crossed, “Yeah, I am pretty sure it is. I would need to see it to identify a family, but from the wound that Laura has, I would wager that is was the same type of knife that I left in Nathan.”  
“Wait, you stabbed Nathan?” Ryan stepped forward. Allison nodded, and he looked to Derek, “I thought you killed him.”  
“I did,” He looks up from Lydia for the first time, “But Allison stabbed him the night the Alpha's raided the compound to free him. He and two others went after her, she took out his henchmen and stabbed him before he momentarily knocked her out and kidnapped her daughter.”  
Looking between them Ryan nodded, before shaking his head at the petite brunette, “You took out two Alphas on the full moon?”  
“Yeah,” she looked at him coolly, “I would have dropped your brother too if he wouldn't have used my daughter as a shield.”  
“And you would have been right to do so,” Ryan nodded, reassuring her that he understood her actions, “But, the council retrieved my brother's body and they would have seen the knife wound. Maybe they assumed that Allison killed him?” He suggested.  
“I,” Derek looked from Lydia, who was looking down and Carolyn before looking to Ryan, “I think his cause of death was pretty clear,” he said as delicately as possible.  
“Yeah, but I left the knife in,” Allison moved forward, “And they would have found it. Anyone else who could tell them how Nathan actually died is in this room, so they would have drawn their own conclusions. If Samuel is alive and calling the shots,”  
“Then he would have planted the knife back in the most painful way possible—by putting it in your sister, who is your family and strongest ally.”  
“Wait,” Carolyn stepped into the conversation for the time, “Your sister is an Alpha?”  
“Yeah,” Derek nodded and then realized that she didn't know their family structure, “Caroline was the Alpha after my parents died because I was only 16 so I wasn't old enough to take over, but Laura was always supposed to be Alpha of the Tucker pack after our Aunt Kay. She is an Alpha in her own right, she has just been helping me so she hasn't been training with them.”  
“Oh,” Carolyn tilted her head, “Your mother's family is matriarchal?”  
“Yeah,” Derek nodded, only now understanding how strange that must seem for her coming from a very different pack structure.  
“Wow,” she smiles softly at him. “Maybe when all of this is over I could meet them?”  
“I think that would be a great idea,” Derek smiled indulgently.  
“Okay, so they don't know that we know the Tilbury, so Samuel thinks that Laura is dead,” Stiles redirects the conversation, “If he went after Laura it because he saw her as the greatest threat.” Looking around, her takes in the pack, “He knows you have been an Alpha about five minutes and he thinks the rest of you are just second borns.”  
“True,” Erica steps forward, “But he doesn't know the full extent of our history,” looking around she sighs, “The only people who know what happened in the council compound are in this room or dead. The only council member who has a real idea is Elder Woods and she thinks someone else is a rat, that means that he doesn't know that the Alphas were taken out by the humans, not us. He also doesn't know about Deaton, the hunters, or Ryan.”  
“Yeah,” Lydia sits forward, “But he does know about me and Jackson, so that may limit us.”  
“Maybe not,” Ryan crosses his arms, bringing his hand to his chin, a habit that he shared with Derek. “He is going to expect that Lydia will not be there,”  
“Why wouldn't she be?” Scott asks.  
“Because he is going to assume that you are keeping her as far away as possible from this fight. He will always think that you are protecting the heir first.”  
“True,” Derek sighs, still siphoning pain from Lydia's back, “He is not going to expect my nine months pregnant wife to be anywhere near a battle, because she shouldn't be.”  
“And I won't be,” she catches eyes with Deaton who has, until this point, been quietly cleaning up with Isaac and Sarah.  
“What do you mean?” Derek asked, too hopeful that she was actually going to listen to his pleading and go back to the safe house with the kids.  
“I am going to be in the Hale house.”  
“Um, why?” Scott tilts his head in a confused puppy sort of way.  
“Because, I think that is where they are going to go after us. That is where this all began for Samuel, the home of the family his father chose over him, the home of the Hales—his birthright. It is also where Nathan died so I think that is where he will attack. Deaton and I have put in some precautions,”  
“What precautions? When?” Jackson came to stand behind the couch, his instinct always to protect the redhead.  
“When we first talked about coming home,” Lydia looked over to Derek, “I contacted Deaton, I wanted to see what was salvageable of the house and if there was a way to make it safe again.” Sighing, she rubbed her belly, “I know you may never want to live there again, but I wanted to see if it was an option. Deaton checked that the hunters had really moved out, then he started some rudimentary protection methods. After you killed Nathan, I had him super size that. With a little mountain ash, it is pretty much impenetrable by supernatural beings. If I set up in there, then none of them can get to me.”  
“Yeah, and we can't get to you either,” Scott pointed out.  
“So she won't be in there alone,” Deaton stepped forward, “A human has to set the ash line, and it cannot be me because I am tied to the rest of the spells.”  
“So I’ll do it,” Allison steps forward with a shrug.  
“No,” Lydia looks to her friend apologetically, “I'm sorry Allison, but your combat skills will be needed in the fight directly, Stiles will stay with me.”  
“What?” The young man in question barked, “Lyd, I am not,”  
“You are the best shot with a gun Stiles,” she locked eyes with him, “The mountain ash and spells will protect us from them getting in, but you can drop anyone before they get close enough to do anything else—like torching the place again. I am going to have to have complete focus to keep everyone from shifting, I need you Stiles,” she looks at him and they seem to square off for a moment.  
Breaking his staring contest with Lydia, Stiles looks to Erica who comes and takes his hand, nodding she presses a quick kiss to his lips before he looks back at the Alpha female, “Okay, I will stay with Lydia but the plan remains, Jackson, Allison and Chris are dropping as many Alphas before they can enter combat. Then as they move in, we attack. Quick and bloody, no one plays with their food,” he looks around and everyone is taken with the command he has of the room. He is not the kid that left here a year ago, none of them are, but each of them has come to this point, as family, to protect one another.  
Standing, his hand still firmly in Lydia's, Derek nods to the young human he had come to see as family, “I agree. This has gone on long enough, now it is time to end it. We will flank out from the house, Chris, Allison, you know where you will be shooting from. All rounds are wolf's bane lace, so be careful,” he looks to each of the pack, “They are aiming for the Alpha's but the bullets don't know that so stay out of their way. When they come in, they are more experienced fighters, we have to assume that, so go for the kill immediately, do not try to scrimmage.”  
Allison takes Scott's hand, knowing that he is uncomfortable with the violence.  
“We never lose sight of each other or of the enemy. Understood,” Derek asks. Everyone has drifted to the center of the room, Erica and Stiles holding hands as well as Allison and Scott. Jackson rest his hand on Lydia's shoulder. Ryan is standing tall, arms cross and brow determined. Isaac is standing in front of Sarah, her hand gently clutching the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Carolyn and Deaton smile on, seeing the strength of this group of kids, “We all come home alive.” He finishes.  
Upstairs, Boyd is sitting beside the bed, his large hands folded over Laura's left hand as he presses his forehead against them, his eyes closed as he listens to his Alpha's words downstairs. The fear and adrenaline are still thrumming thought his veins as he suddenly feels a squeeze across his palm from Laura.  
“Listen to my little brother rallying the troupes,” her voice is dry and rough, but her sardonic tone is clear, “he's right you know,” she looks over, “we are all going to make it out of this alive. I know it.”  
Breathing in her scent, Boyd quietly presses a kiss into her palm before answering, “God I hope so,” his eyes finally meeting hers. Laura lets out a soft gasps of surprise as the warm golden brown of his eyes is replaced with the blood red of an Alpha.


End file.
